


Un Nuevo Tiempo

by yumeorage



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Boy Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Shounen-ai, Time Travel, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 138,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumeorage/pseuds/yumeorage
Summary: Diez años han pasado desde la muerte de Kazemaru, en diez años todo ha cambiado para mal. Ahora, un chico parecido a él, tiene la misión de que ese futuro teñido de oscuridad cambie completamente. Junto a un viajero del tiempo, ayudará a sus amigos quienes han caído en la desesperación y deberá probar que el futuro puede cambiar.





	1. En el borde

¿Qué es esto?

Se preguntaba el más joven, sentía cierta calidez sobre él que despertaba curiosidad. Se sentía ligero como una pluma, tal como si pudiera volar. Ese mismo sentimiento que sentía cuando corría en las pistas, libre como el viento, tan ligero, pero tan tranquilo y en paz; como si hubiera muerto.

Como un ángel que extiende sus alas para alcanzar el cielo.

Estamos en los límites.

Una segunda voz respondió, se oía tranquila pero demandante, le hablo con lentitud al otro chico más joven, que no sabía dónde estaba o que hacía en ese momento. La otra persona, que le hablo, sí sabía dónde estaban, el parecía tener todas las respuestas.

¿Qué paso? Mis amigos…

Su voz murió, sintió terror. Lo último que recordaba es que estaba con sus amigos, en la caravana, cuando hubo un terrible suceso. No recordaba bien, todo se volvió oscuro.

Tus amigos… están bien. Por lo menos ellos viven.

Recibió la contestación, podía ver aquellas palabras formándose en su cabeza. La palabra 'Viven' la vio, la sintió y lo dejo más tranquilo.

¿Y yo?

Pregunto nervioso, sabía la respuesta. Lo último que recordaba, el cómo salvo a uno de sus amigos y luego nada.

Muerto…

Si, lo sabía. Aquella palabra borrosa que estaba viendo, tomo forma: La forma de la muerte. Sin embargo no lloro, tan solo sonrió, sus amigos estaban bien eso es lo importante, ellos de seguro estaban bien, vivos. El era reemplazable después de todo, alguien ocuparía su lugar en el equipo y seguirían adelante, sin ningún problema. Ganarían.

Perdieron.

Fue la palabra que reemplazo a la 'Victoria'. Sus ojos avellanados se abrieron sorprendidos al leer eso, empalideció más y más. No lo podía creer negó con la cabeza una y otra vez, y lloro. No sabía porque lloraba en realidad, pero sentía un horrible presentimiento que le estaba destruyendo por dentro.

No soportaron perder a un amigo, fueron cegados por la venga…

¡CALLATE!

Le interrumpió, no quería ver esa palabra formarse frente a él, porque ya comenzaba hacerlo y su grito solo hizo que cada letra se arremolinara y quedarán desordenadas en aquel espacio.

Fudou debería haber muerto ¿sabes? No, todos ellos, pero por alguna razón tu los salvaste ¿Quién iba imaginarlo, verdad? Los más tranquilos siempre sorprenden al final.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Tu existencia es diferente ¿Cómo? No lo sé, pero pudiste romper el espacio en que ellos trabajaban.

No entiendo.

Lamentablemente ellos eran más fuerte que tu, más listos, y no pudiste salvarte.

¿De qué estás hablando?

Yo tuve que ayudarte.

¿Eh? ¡¿Eso quiere decir…?!

Estás más vivo de lo que imaginas.

Se levanto, quedando de pie en ese lugar, observando al otro con sorpresa. Era un hombre, un adulto al parecer, por su apariencia tan joven parecía no sobrepasar los 20. Poseía además, unos hermosos ojos de color azul cielo, y unos largos mechones negros cayendo sobre sus hombros. Pero, vestía de una manera muy peculiar, parecía una armadura lo que traía, toda la vestimenta era negra con detalles dorados en sus bordes. En ese momento se pregunto si todo esto era un sueño.

\- ¿Es un sueño?- el de vestimentas oscuras sonrió.

\- No lo es, Kazemaru.- el chico de cabellos turquesas se sorprendió al notar que este sabía su nombre. Ahora que se daba cuenta, su largo cabello estaba suelto y libre, y llevaba lo que parecía ser una túnica blanca larga que tapaba su cuerpo desnudo.

\- ¡Mi ropa!- el otro volvió a sonreír, al ver al menor todo sonrojado por su ropa, se veía incomodo ¿Quién no lo estaría? Parecía que llevará un vestido y eso lo hacía ver bastante más femenino de lo que ya parecía, a pesar de ser un hombre.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto nervioso, empuñando sus manos sobre aquella túnica blanca

\- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Kazemaru parpadeo confundido ¿Qué debía recordar exactamente? Ese día había sido como todos los demás, bueno uno diferente, ya que habían ganado el torneo el día anterior, y ese mismo día, debían partir para volver a Japón. Endo como siempre motivado, entreno por última vez en la cancha del lugar donde se hospedaban, todos se le unieron animados, otros sólo observaban. A la hora del descanso, antes de tomar el vuelo, cada uno se fue por su lado, algunos a arreglar sus cosas, otros a entrenar más, algunos salieron a pasear, sin alejarse demasiado, para ver por última vez la ciudad.

Kazemaru había sido uno de los pocos que había salido. Por lo que no supo de la presencia de aquellos personajes extraños que aparecieron, era un equipo completo de jugadores, no parecían ser malos. Como siempre Endo y Kido fueron a recibirlos y a preguntarles que querían por aquí.

Tan solo un juego amistoso. Eso habían dicho, querían un partido contra ellos, no parecían tener malas intenciones. Hasta preguntaron si tenían tiempo antes de marcharse. A ellos no les importaba el tiempo, si era un partido corto o no, solo querían jugar contra ellos.

Sin embargo no estaba el equipo completo, eso tampoco les importo.

\- ¡Claro!- dijo Kazemru observando al mayor dejando aquellos recuerdos de lado.- Faltaban Hiroto, Fubuki, Kogure, Sakuma, Someoka y yo.- El otro chico asintió.- Pero de ellos solo yo volví…

\- Tus otros amigos fueron detenidos por personas de ese mismo equipo.- declaro el otro.- No pude hacer nada, intente ayudarlos, pero su poder no me dejaba avanzar.

Hiroto siendo capturado como testigo por los policías, ya que había ocurrido un accidente –donde no hubo heridos fatales- y querían su testimonio. Someoka quedando atrapado en un ascensor. Fubuki se perdió en una calle, sin saber las razones. Sakuma había ido a entrenar al boque, pero no podía encontrar la salida y ni siquiera se había internado tanto. Kogure termino en un parque de niños, quienes no lo dejaban ir para que jugara con ellos, lo elogiaban y a él le gustaba esa atención. Todo parecía ser casualidades, situaciones hasta bastantes tontas, pero les había pasado.

\- Fuiste el único que no cayo, te ayude a salir. Pero no lo hice solo, tú también inconscientemente ayudaste a no quedar encerrado en esa ilusión.- le aclaro él. Entonces Kazemaru recordó, había ido a dar una pequeña y corta caminata, encontrándose con un camino cerrado por construcción al regresar, le pareció extraño ya que antes no le había visto. Todos parecían dar media vuelta al ver el cartel y seguir con su camino, pero a él le pareció sospechoso. Sin embargo encontró otro camino, un callejón que le llevo de vuelta a donde se estaban hospedando sus amigos.

\- Se dieron cuenta de mi presencia.- declaro el de cabellos oscuros.- Me atacaron y tuve que huir, me persiguieron, no soy tan fuerte como ellos.- parecía haber dolor y vergüenza en sus palabras.

\- Yo llegue cuando el partido ya había comenzado.- exclamo Kazemaru recordando cómo sus amigos habían ganado, pero parecían muy cansados.- Tan solo fui a ayudarlos… para mi mala suerte, ni siquiera participe mucho, luego nos tuvimos que ir… pero…- el de cabellos azules tan solo llevo una mano hacia su cabeza, no podía recordar muy bien lo que había sucedido, después de subir a la caravana relámpago para ir al aeropuerto; estaba seguro que Hiroto y los demás no llegaban, Natsumi, Aki y Fuyupe habían ido a buscarlos, mientras ellos se adelantaban. Empezó a llorar, sentía que algo terrible había ocurrido en el trayecto.

\- ¡Fudou Cuidado!- recordó un grito, era su voz. Él había gritado, pero las imágenes eran confusas. Recordaba un bosque, recordaba la oscuridad, el frió del agua.

\- Esos chicos provocaron que la Caravana chocará, ellos mismos chocaron contra ellos.- le decía el de cabellos negros a Kazemaru, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Todo cobraba sentido ahora.- Logre librarme de ellos y pude llegar a tiempo… pero…- cabizbajo apretó su puño con fuerza mientras temblaba. El también recordaba como todos salieron despedidos del bus, cayendo, rodando, algunos lastimándose.- Estaba débil, no pude hacer mucho, logre salvarlos, pero igual salieron gravemente heridos.

\- ¿Por qué grite por Fudou?- pregunto Kazemaru, que agarro su cabeza con ambas manos, como tratando de recordar.- ¿Acaso de verdad lo salve?- el otro asintió, sabía que lo salvo, pero no sabía exactamente de qué.

\- Tanto Fudou como tú estaban fuera del vehículo, heridos pero conscientes. Sin embargo el vehículo que les impacto, también cayo.- ¡Ahora lo recordaba! Quito a Fudou de allí, y el bus de las mismas dimensiones de la caravana, venía hacia ellos. El adulto continuo hablando.- Fudou parecía el más lastimado, después de todo gasto su energía en aquel partido. Tú lo levantaste, pero era imposible salir los dos de allí, intente detener la caída del bus, pero alguien más parecía no querer que eso pasará. Kazemaru, solo reaccionaste, lo empujaste y recibiste todo el golpe.

\- Pero tú dijiste…

\- Si, te salve. Pero para ellos estás muerto. Nunca encontraron tu cuerpo.- el menor abrió los ojos aterrorizados ante esas palabras.- El golpe del bus te dejo bastante mal, rodaste cuesta abajo, caíste en un rio y la corriente te llevo. Yo tan solo te saque de ese peligro, te cure y ahora estamos aquí.- dijo simplemente. Kazemaru se horrorizo.- Era la única manera, ellos sospechaban de ti, te hubiesen herido de todas maneras y hubieses muerto de verdad o hubieses acabado de otra manera mucho peor...

\- No… ¡No!- grito el menor.- Esto es una pesadilla, despertaré y estaré con ellos, con mis amigos… ¡Tu mientes!- le grito enojado apunto del llanto, sentía ira, frustración.- Déjame despertar… por favor déjame…- le rogo, sus piernas no aguantaron su peso, cayo arrodillado, rogando.

\- No es un sueño.- Se acerco hasta el menor, acarició sus largos y suaves cabellos turquesas, mientras sentía como el chico temblaba, lloraba y pedía en silencio despertar. Volver con ellos.- Se que es difícil de creer, pero necesitaba tu ayuda. Estaba buscándote a ti, entre todas esas personas que fallecieron. Tienes un poder inusual…

\- No entiendo.- dijo levantando su cabeza para observar aquellos ojos azules, se aferro a las ropas del contrario.

\- Te explicaré entonces.- decía sonriente, de entre sus cosas saco un collar, de allí pendía un colgante, de un color rojo como la sangre, tan brillante y de la forma de una gota de agua. Kazemaru lo observo y era como si estuviera mirando otro mundo a través de él.- Mi nombre es Hideki, vengo del futuro.

\- ¿Del futuro?- pregunto Kazemaru no muy convencido.

\- Es difícil de creer, lo sé.- contesto el mayor, mientras sus recuerdos tomaban forma frente a él.- Del futuro en el que vengo tú sigues vivo, algunos de tus amigos igual. Sin embargo, ocurrirá algo que no esperarán.- Kazemaru vio como el mundo parecía entrar en guerra. Usando el futbol como una manta para ocultar el verdadero objetivo, crear caos y un nuevo orden mundial.- Un enemigo antiguo se levantara, tú y tus amigos lo conocen muy bien, aquel hombre del meteorito, el que te dio ese fragmento en aquella ocasión.

\- Pero… si él…- Frente a él se formo la imagen de ese hombre, pero se veía cambiado, más alto, mas fuerte, su peinado y todo en él se veían diferente.

\- El poder cambia a las personas.- Frente a él se formaba una guerra, caos, sufrimiento.- Tus amigos han caído uno a uno, quedan pocos de ellos, él y su gripo se han apoderado de todo, gobernando como un dictador. Matando a todo aquel que ose revelarse.- observo al menor, quien miraba con miedo aquellas imágenes de muerte, como su ciudad estaba casi en ruinas, pocos habitantes había, pero parecían estar bien.- Los que obedecen son tratados bien, los que se revelan, como tu amigo Endo: No.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Ichirouta estaba todavía confundido.

\- En el futuro, tú sigues vivo, en 10 años comenzará su plan de venganza, tomará el control.- le explicaba, mientras una gran sombra los cubría repentinamente: Era la maldad.- Tus amigos no estaban preparados, si ellos hubiesen actuado antes todo estaría bien, pero no pudieron porque nunca se enteraron, algunos murieron.- Así, con esas palabras, las sombras blancas que le rodeaban desaparecieron una a una.- 10 años más pasaron, fuiste capturado.

\- ¿Yo?- decía titubeante el de cabellera turquesa.- ¿Por qué?

\- Te lo dije, tienes un poder sorprendente, en el futuro, ellos obtuvieron esa información y te controlaron para su beneficio.- dijo este, mientras las sombras blancas se desvanecían completamente quedando una sola en medio de ese caos, pero esta lentamente se fue tiñendo de rojo.- Tus amigos siguen vivos, pocos de ellos. En ese futuro tan desdichado, pocos en el mundo se oponen bajo ese régimen. Mi deber… no, nuestro deber es cambiar esta línea de tiempo.- Kazemaru negó con la cabeza

\- Aún si dices eso ¿Yo que puedo hacer?

\- Traer la esperanza de nuevo.- contesto automáticamente.- Tus amigos perdieron la fe con el tiempo, en el primer suceso fue porque Ichinose y Kurimatsu murieron.

\- ¡¿Eh?!

\- Ahora al perderte a ti…

\- Pe-pero… no podrías haber hecho algo…

\- He hecho este viaje en el tiempo muchas veces ¿Crees que no intente salvar primero a Ichinose y Kurimatsu? Lo hice y no obtuve resultado, solo pude cambiar la historia un poco con el mismo final, hasta que te salve a ti. La historia ha cambiado: 10 años después la mayoría de ellos están vivos y a este tiempo es donde te he traído.- El menor no dijo ni una palaba, solo observo el piso, para notar como las imágenes que salían mágicamente de ese colgante desaparecían. Era mucha información, aún no sabía que pensar. El mayor le miro, sería difícil lo sabía.- Escu…

\- Quiero verlos…- exclamo repentinamente Ichirouta, observando al otro muchacho con decisión quien no entendía y estaba sorprendido por aquellas palabras y esa nueva actitud.- ¿Qué paso con mis amigos 10 años después? ¿Puedes mostrarme eso? ¡Por favor!- mirándolo serio, el mayor parpadeo sorprendido ante ese cambio, de verdad le importaban sus amigos más que el mismo.

\- Esta bien, pero no voy a mentirte, no todo es color de rosa.- Kazemaru asintió decidido, esperaba estar preparado para verlo todo.- Lamentablemente solo se la localización de Endo, Kido. Midorikawa, Haruna y Goenji. Los demás, tal vez tienen una vida mucho mejor y por eso no sé nada de ellos.- le hablaba mientras veía un reloj en el cual leía unas cosas. El mismo chico golpeo su artefacto.- Diablos el tiempo está cambiando…- decía quitándose el reloj y sacudirlo, parecía molesto.

\- ¿Eso es malo?- pregunto nervioso el de cabellos turquesas. El mayor le observo.

\- No, en realidad que el tiempo cambie, es una señal que hay altas probabilidades que no ocurrirá nada malo en el futuro.- le dijo sonriente, Kazemaru por algún motivo también se alegro.- oh… vaya…- declaro el mayor sorprendido al ver su reloj.- Este instrumento me muestra las personas relacionadas con mi futuro y que siguen aquí, perdí a Goenji, pero encontré a Hiroto.- exclamo él, eso decepciono un poco a Kazemaru.

\- De todas formas quiero verlos a ellos.- el mayor asintió.

\- Que así sea.- Instantáneamente un luz blanca cegó a Kazemaru, quien no tuvo tiempo ni de cubrir sus ojos para no quedar ciego por aquella luz, solo cerro lo ojos fuertemente, esperando; y solo los abrió, cuando sintió que el ambiente en el que estaban cambio. Lentamente abrió los ojos esperando no encontrarse con aquella luz, y no lo hizo, estaba en medio de una calle totalmente desierta, corría un poco de viento y todo se veía tan gris.

\- Solo veremos a las personas que te mencione es todo.- Esa voz hizo que se sobresaltara.- Perdón, no quería asustarte.- dijo al ver como este pego un salto al escuchar su voz. Kazemaru sentía el frió piso sobre sus pies descalzos, es que llevaba la misma túnica blanca que parecía un vestido.

\- ¿Por qué esta todo tan gris?- temía que en esos 10 años todo estuviera peor.

\- ah, no te preocupes, es solo una imagen general de la ciudad, sin color, ni nada, generada por el reloj. No quiere decir que la ciudad este así, pero solo veremos en color a las personas que necesitamos ver.- Kazemaru asintió algo confundido.- Y no nos tendremos que mover mucho, el paisaje cambio para la sorpresa de Ichirouta, quien se hizo hacia atrás, casi apegándose a la nueva persona que había conocido, estaban en una calle distinta y frente a ellos una gran mansión.

\- Esta es la casa de Kido.- la reconocería donde fuera, además había sido la única mansión que había visitado alguna vez en toda su corta vida.

\- Entonces entremos.- el chico chasqueo sus dedos y por fin encontraron algo de color o por lo menos eso pensó Kazemaru, al ver la luz de la luna colarse por la ventana iluminando la habitación oscura. Habían libreros en las paredes, grandes y llenos de libros gruesos y al parecer importantes. Al frente, a un par de metros de ellos, un escritorio y una persona detrás de este, quien se levanto bruscamente.

\- ¿Kido?- hablo Kazemaru algo dudoso, ya que ahora su amigo se veía más alto, su cabello era más largo y no llevaba esas extrañas antiparras, o lo que fueran, sobre su rostro. Su mirada rojiza se poso ante ellos, a ambos les recorrió un escalofrió.- ah Kido, soy yo Kazemaru…- hablo el chico y luego recordó las ropas que llevaba, que no eran precisamente un atuendo casual, y se sonrojo casi al instante.- N-no pienses mal por estas ropas…- decía Kazemaru todo sonrojado, abrazándose así mismo, como si así pudiera ocultar aquel 'vestido' blanco que llevaba. Kido camino hasta ellos, no se veía muy feliz.- Yo s-se que… no me has visto, pero…- entonces Kazemaru se quedo callado al notar que Kido no le prestó nada de atención, le ignoro completamente y no solo eso, le había atravesado como si fuera un fantasma. Kido siguió su camino abrió la puerta y fue hasta el pasillo, donde el teléfono sonaba.

\- No nos puede ver, ni oír.- le explico el mayor, al ver la cara de incomprensión y miedo que ponía el pequeño chico.

\- ¡Habérmelo dicho antes!- grito sonrojado, ya que había pensado que le veía. El otro solo sonrió ante lo infantil que podía ser aquel muchachito, luego le miro cálidamente, parecía nostálgico.- ¿Q-qué pasa?- se puso nervioso ante esa mirada que le regalaba el mayor.

\- Nada, sigámoslo.- Ambos fueron hasta el pasillo, donde Kido estaba contestando el teléfono.

\- Estoy bien Sakuma.- Kido no parecía estar muy feliz de estar hablando por teléfono, parecía enfadado, hasta aburrido.- Si, estoy comiendo bien. Ya te dije que no haré eso, si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme…- Kazemaru estaba sorprendido, él sabía muy bien que Sakuma y Kido se llevaban de las mil maravillas ¿Cómo era posible que Kido le estuviera hablando groseramente a Sakuma?

\- ¿ves? Todo ha cambiado…

\- ¿Por qué…?- pregunto Kazemaru triste por la situación.

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber?- Kido seguía enojado, aún hablando por teléfono, por un momento todo se torno silencioso y la sorpresa en la mirada del estratega se hizo presente.- Ella sigue en coma…- respondió Kido en ese instante con la voz apagada, Kazemaru sin comprender observo a su acompañante que venía del futuro en busca de respuestas ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? El mayor tristemente apunto hacia el escritorio, en la habitación en donde habían estado hace solo unos segundos. Kazemaru sin pensarlo fue hasta este, rodeo el escritorio y allí observo, la fotografía de Haruna totalmente gris, junto con Kido, una fotografía de hace 10 años. El de cabello turquesa negó con la cabeza al pensar en quien era la persona que estaba en coma. Escucho como Kido colgaba el teléfono y salía del pasillo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Kido ¿Cómo es que…?!- grito Kazemaru para darle alcance, pero entonces recordó que ni le podía oír, solo lo siguió lentamente. Kido fue hasta el primer piso, donde su mayordomo parecía esperarlo y decirle que debía ir a una junta importante, algo de empresarios.

\- Hace 10 años, que Haruna no despierta.- Kazemaru volteo a ver al viajero de otro tiempo.- Eso es lo que sé, no conozco personalmente a esa chica, solo por fotos, ya que en mi tiempo ella ya no existe. Sigamos, esto no te hace bien…- Kazemaru ya derramaba lágrimas entonces el escenario cambio nuevamente. Estaban frente a un orfanato, al parecer abandonado o fuera de funcionamiento.- A pesar de que el tiempo cambie, siguen juntos.- dijo simplemente, mientras Kazemaru se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba el lugar, un gran edificio, y como siempre el paisaje se veía gris, excepto por un chico que corría hacia ellos, los ignoraba y entraba.

\- ¡¿Ese era Midorikawa?!- pregunto Kazemaru alarmado, el chico de cabellera verde vestía bien, no había duda que debía trabajar, excepto por algo, tenía un par de banditas sobre su cara, Kazemaru pudo notar también que estaba algo cojo y sus manos estaban vendadas. Sin recibir respuestas, lo siguió ágilmente, aunque con ese largo vestido era imposible correr más rápido. Sin embargo no lo perdió de vista y llego hasta él, escuchando a Midorikawa gritando con otro chico de cabellera roja, cuyas ropas estaban arrugadas.

\- ¡Deja de hacer esto Kira!- gritaba Midorikawa, parecía rogarle.- No arreglarás nada si sigues con estos negocios, tu padre…

\- ¡Cállate!- le grito brusca y fríamente, hasta Kazemaru se sobrecogió del miedo ahí mismo. Vio como un tambaleante pelirrojo se levantaba del piso, claro era alto, más de lo que recordaba, pero eso debido a que habían pasado diez largos años. Pero era un poco más alto que Midorikawa y por lo tanto mucho más fuerte, ya que le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.- ¡Ya te dije que dejarás de meterte en mi vida!- y se lanzo sobre él para darle más golpes a un indefenso Midorikawa, que sólo se protegía en el suelo. Kazemaru fue hasta él, para detenerlo, no quería ver que dos amigos pelearán, pero nada pudo hacer, era solo un fantasma en ese instante. Se estaba desesperando, pero la imagen cambio súbitamente.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué paso con Midorikawa?!- decía al borde del pánico, de la preocupación por su compañero.

\- No te preocupes, sobrevivirá.- palabras que no alentaron mucho a Kazemaru.- Te dije que no todo sería color de rosa.

\- Pero ¡no entiendo!… ¿Qué paso con Kiyama?- decía Kazemaru desesperado.- Mi-Midorika…- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya el llanto quería salir de su garganta a gritos, estaba demasiado preocupado. Nunca pensó ver a Hiroto de esa manera, parecía devastado, casi un vagabundo, una persona completamente violenta.

\- Kido olvido el futbol y solo trabaja para llenar ese vació en su vida y porque su padre así lo quiere.- explico mientras caminaba, Kazemaru le siguió.- Hiroto termino muy mal, una cosa llevo a la otra, y termino convirtiéndose en un apostador… su hermana está muerta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡La entrenadora Hitomiko, no puede ser!- decía desesperado.- Es mentira… mentira…

\- Midorikawa ha estado a su lado, quiere ver al Kira Hiroto de antes, pero el mismo Kira parece negarle eso.- caminaban sin rumbo fijo.

\- Es horrendo ¿Qué clase de futuro es este?- pregunto cansado, angustiado.

\- El futuro que tú debes cambiar. Por eso te traje aquí, estas fueron las razones por la que tus amigos en el futuro ahora están muertos.- parecía un regaño ya que Ichirouta solo pudo abrazarse así mismo.- Deja de llorar, ya llegamos.- Frente a ellos aparecía un paisaje gris. Sin embargo Kazemaru no sabía de quien era esa casa, además de que se veía poco cuidada.- Llegamos justo a tiempo al parecer…- Kazemaru miro hacia la dirección en que miraba Hideki, los ojos avellanados de Kazemaru notaron como una figura adulta venía hasta ellos, cabellos castaños revueltos, no parecía haberse rasurado hace tiempo, ropa algo sucia. El hombre caminaba arrastrando los pies, no parecía tener ganas de nada.- Es Endo.- le hablo el adulto. Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se lo creía ¿Estaba tratando de decir que ese vagabundo era su amigo Endo?

\- No puede ser…- al verlo más de cerca pudo confirmarlo, esos ojos que antes mostraban felicidad e inocencia, estaban totalmente apagados, sin ningún brillo o ganas de vivir.- ¿Por qué?- vio como su amigo, ya adulto, entraba a su casa a tropezones.

\- La soledad lo volvió así.- lentamente la imagen cambiaba.- Trabaja en un supermercado, pero el dinero lo gasta en licor. La muerte de su esposa le afecto, ya que murió igual como tú, la diferencia es que si encontraron el cuerpo.- Kazemaru escuchaba, aunque parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Nuevamente otra habitación, pero esta no era gris, si no totalmente blanca y una cama con mantas blancas cubrían a una persona que estaba durmiendo en el centro de la habitación.- Haruna…- dijo sin energías el chico, acercándose ella, intentado tomar su mano, pero fue en vano. Se rindió.- ¿Qué le paso? ¿Qué les paso a todos?

\- Ellos hicieron estragos en este tiempo, por eso no había podido traerte a otro distinto. Así que decidí traerte a este, porque pronto será el torneo internacional y esta vez, tú debes estar ahí para detenerlo, será en ese lugar donde comiencen sus planes.- camino hasta él y puso su mano sobre su hombro.- No todo está perdido, uno de los cambios que han ocurrido es que ella sigue viva.- observo a Haruna.- En mi tiempo, ella debió haber muerto luego del accidente.

\- ¿Accidente?

\- Del tiempo del cual vengo, en el accidente mueren tres personas Haruna, Fudou y Kurimatsu. El accidente del cual tú has sobrevivido, en el cual tú salvaste a Fudou, a ese me refiero. El solo sacarte de ahí, fue lo suficiente para cambiar el futuro, aún hay esperanzas ya que tu eres la clave.- le dijo bastante confiado, pero Kazemaru no parecía tener la misma confianza ¿Qué podría hacer él?- ¿No ayudarás a tus amigos?- pregunto, provocando que Kazemaru volviera en sí, y notara que la situación era importante, no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo menos debía intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, o eso era lo que parecía, estaban en el primer escenario, aquel extraño ambiente donde las palabras parecían tomar forma real y flotar para ser vistas.- Si aceptas entrar en ese tiempo, entonces, ningún de los dos volverá a su propia época.- Kazemaru le observo sin entender.- Viviremos allí para siempre, ese es mi plan…

Kazemaru tan solo se sorprendió ante esas palabras, entonces solo había un camino que seguir, por otro lado, tenía la oportunidad de hacer su vida de nuevo. Si regresaba al tiempo en donde estaba ¿Podría seguir viviendo sabiendo todo eso? Si él era la clave, volver era completamente erróneo. Si volvía a su propio tiempo, lo buscarían y de seguro no podría hacer nada.

\- Espera, ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunto preocupado.- Tu vienes del futuro ¿no?

\- ¿ah?- el mayor sorprendido observo al chico ¿preocuparse por casi un desconocido? ¿Alguien que había conocido hace tan solo unos segundos? En verdad ese chico era muy inocente, pero amable. Los ojos de Kazemaru no mentían, estaba asustado sí, pero la curiosidad y la preocupación parecían ganar terreno en su mente.- Gracias por preocuparte, pero desde un comienzo pensaba hacerlo de esa manera.- Ichirouta lo observo sin comprenderlo, el mayor se veía tranquilo su rostro lo trasmitía, pero no le gustaba esto.- ¡Vamos, no te preocupes Kazemaru! – dijo golpeando su espalda.- Apropósito ¿Puedo llamarte Ichirouta? ¿Cierto? Si vamos a estar juntos en ese tiempo, debemos aparentar algo más.

\- ¿Algo… más?- pregunto el menor. El mayor se sonrojo, lo que había dicho sonaba en doble sentido, pero al parecer el menor ni se dio cuenta.

\- Debemos aparentar nuevos papeles en ese tiempo, yo no puedo ser yo en ese tiempo, y tú no puedes ser Kazemaru Ichirouta, tus amigos te reconocerían y no es la idea. No es bueno que la existencia de Kazemaru Ichirouta vuelva, y menos aún que todos se enteren.

\- ¿Por esa razón no puedo volver a mi tiempo?- pregunto el menor.

\- Eso es debido a tu poder.- contesto a su pregunta.- Si vuelves, en algún momento de la historia volverías activar tu poder. Además los ataques a tus amigos no han parado, pero se detuvieron paulatinamente hasta no ser nada diez años después, de seguro porque cambiamos algo del futuro. Lo que has visto son las repercusiones…

\- ¿Lo que debo cambiar…?- el mayor asintió.

\- Si hubieses estado allí presente, el daño hubiese sido peor. Ellos te hubiesen encontrado más temprano, para alejarte de tus amigos.- le explico él, para luego observarlo. El chico de cabellera turquesa tenía el ceño levemente fruncido, su mirada parecía perdida en la nada, pero en su rostro podía leer perfectamente la responsabilidad que estaba poniendo sobre sus hombros.- Parece que ya has tomado una decisión, Ichirouta…


	2. Nuevo Alumno

Y allí estaba él, en plena calle, asomándose lentamente para mirar como al final, se encontraba la entrada de la secundaria Tsuetsu. Una secundaria que se encontraba al norte de la ciudad Inazuma, el lugar contrario donde estaba Raimond. En verdad le hubiese gustado ir a su antigua secundaria, pero según Hideki, no debía interactuar con los chicos de aquella secundaria, ya que ellos tomarían contacto directo con algunos de sus amigos.

Tenía un poco de nerviosismo, pero ya le había dicho –su nueva figura paterna- que no lo reconocerían, bueno no había nadie allí que pudiera conocerlo. Era una secundaria nueva, con personas nuevas, un nuevo club al cual tendría que ir: nuevas responsabilidades. 'Debo estar tranquilo' se dijo mentalmente, para salir de su escondite e ir directamente a la secundaria, de manera tranquila y sin llamar la atención. Con la vista al frente, llevando su uniforme, que era uno tradicional de cualquier secundaria, sólo que ostentaba los detalles de que sus botones eran grises y de su pecho izquierdo saliera unas tres líneas verticales hacia abajo que llegaban hasta la mitad de lo que era abdomen.

La secundaria Tsuetsu, se llegaba a comparar a Raimond, pero se hacía respetar dentro de las 20 mejores secundarias, donde su club de futbol era importante. Veinticinco partidos ganados y ocho derrotas, era lo que Hideki le había dicho, aunque arreglados. Pero en lo que más se destacaba, era los otros dos clubes que eran importantes allí: El basquetbol y el de natación, estos dos últimos que eran lo más populares, y los que hacían destacar el nombre de la secundaria.

Cuando ya estaba dentro de la secundaria, supo que tenía unas pocas miradas sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de haberse cortado el cabello, seguía resaltando por su bonito color. Si, se había cortado el pelo.

o-o-o-o-o

\- ¿Qué? ¿Debo cortarme el cabello?- decía un exaltado Kazemaru, cuando ya estaban instalados en su nueva casa que el chico con sus tecnología había podido conseguir, así como identificaciones y nuevos apellidos.- ¡Respóndeme Hideki!- le grito.

\- Recuerda que debes decirme papá.- exclamo el otro, colocando la mejor cara paternal que podía. A pesar de ser su 'padre', este era totalmente infantil, eso había aprendido de los primeros días de convivir con él.- Y si debes cortarte el cabello, y claro usar estas lentillas.- Hideki se veía bastante joven, pero en realidad tenía como unos 38 años: Era mucho más mayor que Kazemaru. Su cabello no era completamente negro, era de un azul oscuro, el cual corto para parecer presentable ante la sociedad.

\- Acepto las lentillas.- exclamo el menor al ver que debía hasta cambiar el color de sus ojos.- Pero ¿Es necesario cambiar mi cabello?

\- Mira conservaste tu nombre porque ese fue el nombre que te dio tu madre ¿no? ¿No crees que sospecharán aún más con tu cabello? Qué bueno que hay otros que se llaman Ichirouta en otras partes de Japón, aunque son bastante pocos.- decía mirando su computadora, parecía aliviado por ese hecho. El menor no tuvo otra opción más que aceptarlo.

o-o-o-o-o

Ahora su cabello ahora era corto, con algunos mechones más largos que otros, pero aún así no tan largo como antes, conservaba el mismo color turquesa extravagante y su fleco ahora era corto. Sus ojos avellanados estaban ocultos tras unas lentillas de color azul cielo, el mismo color de ojos de Hideki, quien era su figura paterna desde ese instante.

\- Entonces a donde debería dirigirme primero…- murmuro Kazemaru, estaba completamente perdido.

\- Parece que necesitas ayuda.- Un chico cuyo cabello castaño era corto y ojos purpuras se acerco. Su piel era blanca y tenía una gran sonrisa amigable en su rostro, además que era bastante más alto que él. Kazemaru tan sólo dubitativo se sorprendió que alguien le hablará.

\- Si, soy nuevo… y…

\- Como lo suponía, tenías una cara de perdido.- le interrumpió él, Kazemaru se sonrojo levemente.- Me llamo Kiyoshi Kaito, segundo año.- dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, Kazemaru se alegro de encontrar a alguien tan amigable, este respondió con el mismo saludo, apretando la mano que le ofrecían. Por un momento sintió algo de nostalgia.

\- ah…un gusto, yo soy…- Kazemaru aspiro levemente, mientras el contacto de manos se terminaba.- Kazemiya Ichirouta, segundo año también.

\- Genial, espero que estemos en el mismo salón, es el mejor.- recalco divertido.- Ven, te llevaré donde está la dirección, Kazemiya.- el de cabello turquesa parpadeo, para sonreír, debía acostumbrarse a ese nombre rápidamente o habría problemas en el futuro.

Kiyoshi Kaito, que era como se llamaba el chico, se veía normal y amigable, le agradeció el haberlo llevado hasta la dirección para presentar sus papeles, sentía que se hubiese perdido y la verdad así fue; aquella secundaria era bastante grande, pero ya tendría tiempo de verla mejor. Kiyoshi se despidió de él sonriente para luego regresar sobre sus pasos, dejando a Kazemiya sólo.

En la dirección, entrego los papeles de inscripción, estaba un poco nervioso, confiaba en Hideki pero no sabía qué clase de trucos había utilizado. El profesor reviso en su computadora, tecleo e hizo algunos clicks.- Bueno todo está en orden Kazemiya.- Ichirouta tardo en procesar la información, sobre todo porque aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Claro.- decía amablemente el profesor.- Tienes excelentes calificaciones de tu otra secundaria, de seguro te acoplarás rápido.

\- Espero eso también, profesor.

\- Las clases comienzan en unos minutos más, porque no te sientas.- le señalo unos asientos cerca de la puerta principal.- El profesor de tu clase ya debe venir, así te irás con él para presentarte ante tus compañeros.- Ichirouta tan solo asintió, era mejor así, no quería perderse. Se quedo en la dirección, mirando el lugar, pudo conocer algunos profesores y enterarse que clases impartían y a que salones. Esperaba que fuera un día fácil.

\- Profesor Handa, que bueno que llega.- escucho hablar a otro hombre, abrió los ojos, los había cerrado por unos instantes, solo para ver un hombre vestido con pantalones café y camisa blanca que le daba la espalda. ¿Handa? ¿Dónde había escuchado su nombre antes? Ichirouta abrió los ojos asustados ¡No puede ser!

\- Kazemiya Ichirouta…- murmuro el adulto de cabello castaño, mientras leía el papel. El nombrado trato de tranquilizarse, de la impresión se había levantado de su asiento. Actuar normal, eso se repetía una y otra vez.

\- ah, sí, soy yo.- dijo simplemente tratando de parecer calmado. No pensó encontrarse con alguien de su pasado tan rápido, en verdad esperaba que en esa secundaria no hubiera nadie conocido, porque para eso se había metido en ella. Como lo suponía Handa había crecido bastante, era mucho más alto que él. Claro, después de todo seguía siendo el Kazemaru de 14 años y Handa ya era todo un hombre y mayor de edad.

\- Es un gusto.- sintió la mirada examinadora del profesor Handa sobre él, pudo leer la nostalgia en sus ojos, la incomprensión. Con sólo leer su expresión, sintió la decepción de.- Eh, seré tu profesor, Shinichi Handa.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo profesor Handa.- Respondió el menor inclinándose levemente para demostrar su respeto.

\- Bueno ya comienzan las clases, sígueme por favor Kazemiya.- el otro asintió, se despidió del otro profesor que les observaba y partieron a clases. Caminar por el pasillo fue bastante silencioso, Handa entro a clases, donde los alumnos ya estaban en sus asientos esperando por el profesor, el castaño saludo a sus alumnos y luego hizo pasar a Kazemiya. Ichi entro algo dudoso, pero debía ser fuerte, así que agarro confianza lentamente.- Como ven tenemos un nuevo alumno, Kazemiya porque no nos cuentas algo de ti.

\- ¿eh? Bueno.- observo los ojos curiosos de todos los chicos y chicas de ese salón.- Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, me llamo Kazemiya Ichirouta y bueno, a mi padre lo cambiaron de trabajo y tuvimos que mudarnos de ciudad, por eso tuve que transferirme a otra escuela justo en medio del año escolar.- una chica de largo cabello morado levanto la mano alegremente.

\- ¿En qué trabaja tu padre, Kazemiya-kun?- pregunto ella sumamente interesada por el tema.

\- ah, el es un empresario, pero generalmente organiza eventos, actualmente está trabajando en generar eventos deportivos.- explico él.

\- ¿Cuál era la otra ciudad en la que vivías?- esa voz, Ichiro busco con su mirada y allí vio a Kiyoshi sentado justo a un lado de un chico de cabellos verde oscuro.

\- En Sapporo, allí viví durante un tiempo.- contesto simplemente, con bastante naturalidad, pero con esa pisca de nerviosismo aún presente. De todas formas, aún seguía siendo el Kazemaru de 14 años, era como todos esos niños que estaban frente a él: Curiosos, jóvenes, inmaduros. Para Handa la existencia de Kazemaru había dejado de existir hace 10 años, pero para él, para Kazemiya, todo eso apenas había ocurrido hace solo un par semanas. Al final termino sentándose, al lado de un chico de cabellos naranjas, cuya melena llegaba casi a tocar sus hombros, su nombre era Taiki Yamato.

Sin embargo, era extraño volver a ser un estudiante normal, luego de haber estado esos días (o meses) compartiendo con Hideki: Aprendiendo a usar sus 'poderes', los cuales no entendía del todo ya que sólo le enseño a relajarse y a meditar. Además también tenía la tarea de acostumbrarse a un nuevo nombre y apariencia, y por último llevar a cabo su misión.

Todo se veía tan normal, los profesores dando clases, los chicos hablándole, algunos amablemente le habían dado la bienvenida. Incluso Taiki le había hablado, era un chico tranquilo e inteligente, le recordaba por unos instantes a Kido. La realidad es que Kazemaru se preguntaba ¿De verdad allí se volvería todo caótico? Todo se veía tan tranquilo, tan normal, no parecía que nada pasara, pero Hideki ya le había dicho que no bajara la guardia, pero que siguiera actuando normal, cosa esperaba no echar a perder. Por el momento Handa, mejor dicho: El profesor Handa, no pareció interesarse mucho en él, el disfraz debía ser bastante bueno. Lo que no sabía el de cabello turquesa, es que Kazemiya generaba en Handa una especie de nostalgia, tal vez si le estaba comparando con Kazemaru, por ahora no era algo de lo cual preocuparse.

\- ¿Quieres ingresar al club de futbol?- Kiyoshi -el chico que le había ayudado al llegar a la secundaria- parecía sorprendido por la petición de Kazemaru, más bien Kazemiya. La hora de las clases ya había terminado y el fácilmente había podido relacionarse más con Kiyoshi y su vecino de banco.

\- Siempre me ha gustado el futbol.- declaro él sonriente. Esa era la primera parte del plan, unirse al club de futbol, así poder participar en el torneo internacional que se realizaría en las vacaciones de verano.

\- Tienes suerte, Kazemiya.- hablo nuevamente el chico de ojos purpuras, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ichirouta.- Taiki es el capitán del equipo.- El de cabellos turquesas se sorprendió, observo al de pelo naranja, quien era su vecino de asiento, buscando alguna respuesta.

\- Así es.- afirmo Taiki, mientras guardaba sus cosas ordenadamente en su bolso.- Soy su capitán.- Eso mejoraba aún las cosas, él era el capitán y era lo mejor que le había pasado. Los dos chicos le guiaron hasta el club y no estaba nada mal. Si bien la secundaria tenía dos enormes edificios, cada uno de cuatro pisos, todos llenos de aulas, no sólo para clases y los clásicos baños o armarios. También tenía un tercer edificio, en la parte posterior, se podía observar uno bastante grande, de forma casi ovalada, no había reparado en él, tal vez porque el segundo edificio lo tapaba y él tenía todas sus clases en el primer edificio.

\- Vaya.- Kazemiya no pudo ocultar su expresión de sorpresa. No sabía que tanto había cambiado las secundarias, se pregunto si todas tenían un estadio así.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Es como si nunca hubieras visto un estadio.- pregunto Kiyoshi con los brazos cruzados.

\- No es eso… Es que yo…- intento excusarse él, debía ser menos obvio, sin embargo el destino parecía no quererlo, Kiyoshi tan sólo rió.

\- Bueno este es el lugar específico para el club de futbol y también lo usan para educación física en ciertas ocasiones. Los edificios de allá.- apunto un grupo de pequeños edificios de dos pisos.- Son para el club de Basquetbol, te recomiendo que no te acerques mucho por allí.

\- Aunque no crea que tenga algún motivo para ir ¿por qué debo alejarme de ese lugar?

\- Son muy desconfiados.- hablo una cuarta voz.- Con los que entran, sobre todo lo serán de ti, ya que eres un simple novato en esta escuela.- El cuarto chico tenía el cabello verde oscuro, liso, con mechones sobresaliendo de su rostro y uno que otro cubría parte de su cara. Sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, miraban a Kazemiya como si este fuera un ser inferior. Le recordaba a Fudou de cierta forma.

\- No seas grosero, Masaru.- intervino Taiki, el capitán de aquel equipo.

\- Muy bien, entonces yo debo irme.- exclamo Kiyoshi.- Lamentablemente no soy de este club y debo ir al club de basquetbol.- Kazemaru se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba ¿Era de ese club que le dijeron que no entrará?- Nos vemos…- dijo finalmente para irse corriendo.

La entrada al club de futbol no fue engorrosa, como lo fue su inscripción a la secundaria. El entrenador era una persona bastante tranquila, pero se notaba estricto. Por hoy tan sólo ayudaría a los jugadores y calentaría con ellos para acomodarse al entrenamiento. Agregando que había entrado al equipo, pero no estaba dentro de los jugadores fijos. Eso último era un detalle que esperaba cambiar pronto, debía participar en el torneo que se celebraría más adelante, debía hacer que el equipo en el estaba llegará a lo más alto posible.

-o-o-o-

\- ¡No puedo hacerlo!- Kazemaru ya estaba en su casa. Aquella semana había sido bastante productiva y estresante. La educación había cambiado en esos diez años que estuvo ausente, así que apenas avanzo la semana, se dio cuenta que algunas materias estaban mucho más avanzadas de lo usual, tomo la opción de dedicar a estudiar bastante para no tener problemas. Eso hizo todas las tardes libres al regresar a casa.

La vida social en su secundaria tampoco era tan mala. Taki Yamato, el capitán del club de futbol cuya melena naranja lo hacía sobresalir, y compañero de salón, era un chico bastante tranquilo, inteligente, y su presencia la verdad era muy agradable. Ambos congeniaron muy bien durante esa semana, no sólo en los recesos, sino también en los entrenamientos, a pesar que él sólo practicaba con los suplentes.

Kiyoshi Kaito, también era un chico muy interesante, el chico alto que juega baloncesto. Al parecer aquel club era uno de los mejores de la escuela, en los anteriores torneos había quedado entre los tres primeros lugares, en el último torneo quedo en el primer lugar. Por esa razón no confiaban mucho en los nuevos como él, pensaban que era un espía. Eso mismo le había dicho Kiyoshi a Kazemiya, pero que no se preocupará, eso siempre pasaba. Aunque bueno tampoco podía culparlos, entrar a la secundaria a mitad de un semestre, era algo bastante raro.

Masaru Kyô, era uno de los personajes con los cuales no quería relacionarse mucho. Al principio la comparo con la actitud de Fudou, pero este era mucho peor. Agradecía que él estaba en otro salón, así que sólo se lo topaba en el club y a veces en uno y que otro receso, pero ni se dirigían la palabra. Masaru era el vice-capitán del equipo, sus habilidades de verdad eran realmente buenas –eso Kazemaru lo sabía muy bien- Y a pesar de su mala actitud, era bastante responsable y estricto en los entrenamientos no sólo con los demás, también consigo mismo. Kazemaru la verdad le tenía un poco de miedo. Y de sólo recordarlo en ese momento le dio un escalofrió, la manera de tratar a los de primer año había sido muy malvada.

Sin embargo, Masaru era un problema menor, sus tareas escolares también (sobre todo porque ya estaba al corriente de todo), el mayor problema era el club de futbol: Kiyoshi le había dicho que no se acercará al club de baloncesto y la verdadera razón para eso era porque ese club odiaba al otro. Claro que no era un odio injustificado: Los partidos estaban arreglados. Los del club de baloncesto odiaban eso, y además había otros clubes, que sobresalían como el de baloncesto, que también pensaban igual.

Hideki le había dicho que una gran corporación ahora manejaba el soccer juvenil, el sector cinco. Los partidos eran organizados y los ganadores elegidos antes del partido, el equipo perdedor sólo debía acatar o ver a su equipo desintegrado. Eso último, algunos clubes no se lo podían permitir.

\- Ichiro…- llamo Hideki, quien veía a un estresado y preocupado Kazemaru.- Deja eso ya…- le pidió desde el marco de su habitación

\- ¡Como quieres que lo deje!- grito el menor sobresaltado, levantándose de su silla.- ¡Tu dijiste…!

\- Espera. Eres sólo un niño, tú no puedes hacer nada.- le aclaro él.- Lo que deberías hacer es reunirlos a ellos.- Ichirouta se quedo callado y sin entender a que se refería.- Tu misión es ayudar a tus amigos, ellos son los únicos que pueden manejar esta situación.- el mayor tenía razón.

\- Bien, entonces empezaré por Midorikawa… el parecía el más afectado.

\- No…- le detuvo su figura paterna.- Tú debes ir por otra persona, la más importante para que el futbol vuelva hacer como antes.- Ichirouta levanto su mirada, estaba ordenando sus cosas para ir en busca de pistas, donde sea. Miro asombrado a su 'papá' ¿De verdad? Era lo que se preguntaba mentalmente el menor.


	3. Entrenador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leve violencia
> 
> OoC
> 
> Semi-AU
> 
> Faltas de ortografías xD
> 
> Recordando que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, si fuera mío, sería todo yaoi.

Saber que tenía poco tiempo para hacer esto era lo peor. Este fin de semana debía encontrarlo y hacer que volviera hacer el de antes. Hideki no podía ayudarlo, ya que tenía trabajo pendiente y también debía buscar información para la misión que hacían. Lo bueno es que le dio la dirección de la casa y el lugar donde trabajaba, así que tenía eso a su favor.

El supermercado de la ciudad, era bastante grande y al entrar se dio cuenta que seguramente se perdería. Se encogió de hombros, tan sólo era un visitante más comprando cosas, aunque no sabía qué cosas compraría. Entro, saco un carrito y se vio envuelto en largos pasillos formados por las estanterías que allí habían, todas repletas de cosas. Había un sector de electrodomésticos, de comida, de dulces, bebidas, de aseo para el hogar –allí compro algunas cosas- y hasta de deportes. Sin embargo, a la persona que había venido a buscar no la encontraba por ningún lado. De cierta forma eso le angustiaba ya que no debía perder tiempo, pero le aliviaba ya que no sabía que le iba decir o hacer. La verdad es que no sabía cómo tenía que hacer todo esto, simplemente se dejo llevar por Hideki y la idea de ayudar a sus amigos, la idea de que todos fueran felices de nuevo.

Llevaba ya una hora caminando, hasta saco algunos pocos dulces para llevar, eso sí: su carrito de compra estaba vació en comparación de otras personas. Él había comprado lo mínimo.- Bien, me daré una vuelta más… tal vez compré algo para la cena.- decía abatido, ya se estaba rindiendo y eso le sentaba muy mal.

\- Lo siento…- se había disculpado al chocar con una persona, esta sólo respondió con un escueto "No te preocupes". Kazemaru siguió su camino entonces, pero se detuvo bruscamente para voltear hacia atrás. Sus ojos se contrajeron de la sorpresa, era él.

Se tapo la boca antes de gritar su nombre. Tranquilízate Kazemaru, se dijo así mimo. El hombre con el que había chocado estaba poniendo unos cereales en las estanterías y reparo enseguida en el chico, ya que sus ojos claros le molestaban.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte?- volteo a mirarlo enseguida, aunque debajo de esa gorra algo opaca por el tiempo, y su intento de orden de cabello, así como la barba que sobresalía, era imposible ver bien sus ojos o que este viera bien al chico.

\- aaah… yo.- Kazemaru se quedo de piedra allí mismo, no sabía que decir y hacer. Le sorprendía la imagen tan descuidada de su antiguo compañero y lo mucho que había crecido –claro habían pasado 10 años-, pero lo que más le sorprendía era su tono de voz apagada.- Yo... sólo buscaba aquel cereal.- apunto tímidamente a las cajas que él estaba poniendo, al mismo tiempo con su otra mano jalaba su corto fleco para intentar tapar su ojo un poco más, pero era obvio que eso era inútil. El hombre mayor observo la caja y le paso una, Kazemaru la recibió y la dejo en el carrito. Iba a voltear a verle una vez más, pero el hombre mayor se iba con el carro -ahora vació- de las cajas de cereales.

Le tomo cerca de un minuto a Kazemaru moverse de ese lugar y la verdad es que no debía perder tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, así que supuso que seguirlo era la mejor opción. ¿Y las compras? Quedaron olvidadas en aquel pasillo, tan sólo compro el cereal que había conseguido, no quería llevar muchas cosas consigo si iba hacer su trabajo de "espía". Qué bueno que tenía un bolso, donde guardo el cereal y él se quedo hasta que atardeció.

En el transcurso de ese día había recibido unas llamadas de Hideki y allí le informo que lo había encontrado, pero intercambiaron unas pocas palabras, porque su figura paterna estaba muy ocupado.

Dejo escapar un suspiro en ese instante, había ido a por una bebida y algo para comer, una bolsa de galletas bastaría. Él no era de comer comida chatarra, pero no tenía otra opción. Al final, la persona que esperaba salió de su trabajo, ahora vestía ropa casual pero igual de descuidada, e iba caminando tranquilamente. Lo siguió a escondidas, porque la verdad es que no tenía ningún plan. Se pregunto miles de veces que harían sus compañeros hace 10 años, pero la verdad es que esta situación, superaba todo lo que había vivido.

Escondiéndose detrás de un letrero de comida, detrás de un poste de luz, detrás de una figura de león –de un jardín de niños- y entre la gente. Hasta que lentamente anocheció y cuando se dio cuenta, ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Y un detalle más importante salto a su vista, estaban en un calle completamente vacía, y casi oscura si no fuera por las luces y la gran luna que adornaba el cielo nocturno. La figura de su compañero (o antiguo compañero) se perdió cuando doblo hacia otra calle, eso le alerto enseguida. Él estaba escondido detrás de un poste de luz, así que salió de de allí y corrió sigilosamente hasta donde había doblado el individuo que estaba siguiendo, sólo para chocar contra una persona y caer al piso dolorosamente.

\- ¿Por qué me estas siguiendo… niño?- Kazemaru se alerto ante esa voz apagada, era él. Levanto la mirada algo asustado, sólo para notar como aquella persona acercaba su mano para tirar de su brazo bruscamente, provocando que se levantará del suelo. Iba a gritar debido al dolor de ese brusco agarre, pero una mano le tapo la boca antes que lo hiciera y lo estampo contra la pared. El menor gimió del dolor en ese momento.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres, eh?- el abusador parecía fuera de sí, el más pequeño no dijo nada, después todo tenía su boca tapada. Kazemaru estaba asustado, tan sólo se retorció allí, quería que le dejará libre, su brazo dolía a horrores. No entendía como aquella persona, a quien de cierta forma admiraba, que siempre sonreía, aquel chico inocente, ahora era esta persona descuidada, grosera, intimidante y brusca.

De sus ojos marrones, ocultos por aquellos contactos azul cielo, salieron unas pequeñas lágrimas. El mayor observo al menor, a quien le tenía apegado bruscamente en la pared con su mano en su boca y la otra sosteniendo aquel delgado brazo fuertemente, pareciera que si pusiera más presión, podría llegar a quebrar su hueso. Por un instante, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de aquel hombre y soltó inesperadamente a Kazemaru, quien cayó al suelo aterrorizado y temblando.

\- N-no me sigas, mocoso…- le dijo él algo nervioso, para ocultar su rostro entre el cuello de su abrigo.

Tranquilízate Kazemaru, tranquilízate. Deja de temblar. Se decía el menor una y otra vez, sentía el pánico de haber sido intimidado de esa manera, la forma brusca en que fue sorprendido: No podía dejarlo ir. Valor, necesitaba valor.

\- Espera…- se levanto del piso rápidamente.- ¡Endo Mamoru!- grito este finalmente, su voz resonó en aquella solitaria calle llena de casas. Aquel grito provoco que el mayor detuviera sus pasos y que Kazemaru comenzará a arrepentirse ¿ahora qué? Al parecer había captado su atención, pero no sabía qué hacer. Y para su suerte, la gente dentro de sus casas no había escuchado su grito, nadie salía, todo estaba tranquilo- E-Eres….- dudo él, tratando de ganar confianza en su voz.- Endo-san, yo sé que usted lo es. El capitán de Inazuma Japan.- dijo finalmente.

\- …- el mayor no dijo nada, tan sólo se limito a observar al muchacho, esta vez de una manera más detallada. También, algo sorprendido de que ese chico siguiera allí, después de haberlo intimidado de esa forma. Cualquier otro chico de su edad hubiera huido por semejante susto y violación a su espacio personal. Bueno este Endo no estaba equivocado, Kazemaru había pensado en quedarse allí sentado y esperar a que aquella figura intimidante se alejará para poder irse a su casa, pero algo más fuerte al miedo hizo que se sobrepusiera a ese pequeño y momentáneo trauma.

\- Yo… tan sólo quería conocer a esa persona…- comenzó a hablar Kazemaru.

Sé que es una mentira, pero debo…

\- … A esa persona que guío a Inazuma Japan hacia la victori…

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- le ordeno groseramente a Kazemaru, quien sólo atino a apretar la cinta de su bolso con fuerza debido a las frías palabras del mayor, mientras sentía un ardor horrible en su brazo izquierdo.- ¿Quién te crees que eres, eh? Ya me conociste ¿no?- dijo con lo que podría ser una falsa sonrisa, debido a esa barba no se podía notar bien. Estiro los brazos como dándole la bienvenida.- Este soy yo, Endo Mamoru… ya debes estar bastante decepcionado, vuelve a tu casa…

\- ¡Se equivoca!- grito Kazemaru interrumpiéndolo.- Yo se que el Endo-san de los partidos que vi, sigue aquí y… y…- titubeo un momento sin saber que decir o hacer.- y…

\- ¿y qué? Lárgate, es muy tarde para que un chico como tu este afuera ¿Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que corres?

\- No corro ningún peligro, porque sé que usted sigue siendo ese Endo que vi en los partidos… él que me hizo interesarme por el futbol…- exclamo él.- Y no descansaré hasta verlo otra vez.- Esas habían sido los deseos de aquel muchachito. Apenas dijo eso, dio la vuelta para huir del lugar con todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Sin saberlo se encontró nuevamente en el centro de la ciudad, cerca del supermercado donde había visto a Endo por primera vez.- Soy un fracaso…- murmuro para sí mismo al mismo tiempo que tocaba su brazo con delicadeza, de verdad le dolía. Segundos después volvía a casa agotado, asustado, adolorido y con mucha hambre.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Si, eres un fracaso.- Habían sido las palabras de su nuevo papá. Una vez llego a casa, su padre estaba sentado junto al teléfono, le había llamado a su celular innumerables veces, pero al parecer este se había apagado por no tener carga, así que Kazemaru no había recibido ninguna. Eso provoco que Hideki se asustará más de la cuenta.

\- Duele…

\- Aguanta…- ordeno algo enojado, ambos estaban en el baño, dándose un buen baño entre "padre e hijo". Kazemaru estaba sentado, Hideki había tallado su espalda y ahora veía su brazo.- Te va a dejar un feo hematoma.- exclamo al ver como ya se ponía morado esa área de la piel. Kazemaru llevo su mano hasta su brazo, Endo de verdad había sido un tanto brusco con él, bueno: Muy brusco con él. Hideki dejo escapar un suspiro, busco un balde con agua tibia y volcó el agua en Kazemaru, sorprendiéndolo.- Termina de bañarte, te prepararé la cena y cuando salgas te daré algo para ese brazo.- le regaño él, Ichirouta asintió y el mayor salió del baño para secarse también.

Al poco rato, Hideki le había puesto una bandita fría al brazo adolorido y le había dado unas pastillas para evitar el dolor y la inflamación.- Tendrás que buscar una escusa para mañana, Ichirouta.- le dijo mientras este ya en pijamas, comía su cena.

\- Estoy arto de las mentiras…- dijo pesimista.- Además ni siquiera pude hacer nada…- dejo el plato que estaba comiendo en la mesa junto con los palillos, había perdido el apetito.

\- Tal vez, si debas comenzar con Midorikawa.- Hideki rasco su cabeza.- Endo esta mucho peor de lo que suponía…

\- ¡No!- alzo la voz Kazemaru.- Me dolió verlo así… no voy a mentir, por un momento tuve mucho miedo, pero…- Hideki le observo un momento algo preocupado, dejarle una carga como esa a Kazemaru Ichirouta era demasiado pesada para él, sobre todo para alguien de su edad. Debía pensar bien esto, Ichirouta no estaba hecho para esto sicológicamente, sin embargo lo necesitaba en el plan. No, sus amigos necesitaban de él. Si no, ellos seguirían en ese estado deplorable. Si bien, él podía hacerlo sólo, sabía sin embargo, que para este plan se necesitaba más de una persona. Además Kazemaru conocía mucho mejor a sus amigos que él y por lo tanto sabía (o sabría) como lidiar con ellos.

\- Está bien…- decidió por fin el mayor, al ver la cara de decisión de su "hijo".- Pero, si se ve peligroso cambiaremos los planes.- le dijo, Kazemaru asintió sonriente y volvió a su cena.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Kazemiya, eres bastante torpe, dejar que esa pesada caja te caiga encima.- Ya en la escuela, aquel día en el entrenamiento notaron las vendas de Kazemaru en su brazo. Y uno de sus compañeros del club hablaba con él y le pregunto por eso, claro Kazemaru tuvo que mentir.

\- Lo bueno es que estás bien y no paso a mayores.- decía el capitán. Taiki hacia flexiones para comenzar con el entrenamiento.

\- Si, pero puedo entrenar no se preocupen.- les comentaba Kazemiya sinceramente.

\- Espero que no seas una molestia.- Masaru hizo acto de aparición, como siempre su mirada parecía querer matar a Kazemiya por la torpeza que cometía. El aludido tan sólo se puso nervioso, hasta que por fin, Masaru apunto sus ganas de matar a los novatos de primero, un par de ellos no parecían seriamente concentrados.

\- Se nota que me odia.- murmuro al verlo alejarse.

\- ¿Masaru?- Taiki escucho su comentario.- Él es así con todos los novatos del club, aunque es verdad que no tiene mucha paciencia.- dijo tranquilamente, al parecer la presencia de Masaru no le molestaba ni un poco a Taiki. Es que ellos dos tenían un trato bastante formal, Masaru era alguien quien siempre veía la victoria por delante y Taiki tenía buenas ideas para los juegos. Pero había algo que le molestaba seriamente: Dentro de una semana más tendrían su primer partido exhibición con otra secundaria y le habían dado ya los resultados que debían obtener. Ellos debían ganar 3 a 0. Debía estar feliz por eso, de cierta manera era genial, pero el otro equipo ¿de verdad no haría nada? Hideki-san ya le había dicho que no se metiera en ese tipo de decisiones pero realmente no le gustaba.

\- Taiki.- llamo Kazemiya al de pelo naranja, mientras se daban pases uno al otro.

\- Dime.- Taiki a pesar de estar hablando recibió su pase concentrado y lo lanzo a su compañero. Kazemiya recibió su balón pero se detuvo, dejando el balón en sus pies. El capitán se le quedo observando tranquilamente, podía leer en el rostro de Kazemiya la preocupación.

\- ¿De verdad el partido se realizará de esa manera? La victoria…

\- Kazemiya.- le interrumpió.- Se que es difícil, a nosotros nos ha tocado perder, pero si hacemos algo que va en contra del sector, nuestro equipo se desintegraría y sólo traeríamos vergüenza a nuestra secundaria.

\- Pero…

\- Se cómo te sientes yo también me siento así, me gustaría que jugarán en serio, me gustaría jugar en serio.- se oía un tono de tristeza en sus palabras, de verdad lo deseaba.- Pero nuestra secundaria es diferente. Los otros clubes son los más destacados, eso lo sabes muy bien. El equipo de Kiyoshi, de balocesto, estuvo en primer lugar por dos años seguidos. El equipo de tenis ha estado entre los tres primeros lugares en cada torneo, y el de natación también, nosotros no podemos dejar que la secundaria se manche si hacemos algo malo.

\- Lo entiendo…

\- Si tanto tiempo tienes para platicar, entonces no deberías entrenar.- Masaru llego hasta donde estaban ellos, con sus brazos cruzados, observando solamente a Kazemiya algo molesto. Avanzo unos pasos hacia él casi enseguida.- No dijiste que querías ser un delantero o es que acaso, ahora que sabes cómo son los torneos ¿sientes que ya no vale pena?- los ojos verdes oscuros parecían declararle la guerra a un asustado Kazemaru. Ichirouta quería dar unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de ese chico que al parecer quería matarlo. Taiki observaba preocupado la escena, ya que Masaru estaba intimidando a Kazemiya.

\- Oye, Masar….

\- ¡Claro que no!- sin embargo Kazemiya se negó a las palabras hirientes del chico de cabello verde, sostuvo la mirada fría de Masaru con la suya propia.- Entrenaré duro para ser delantero y sé que el futbol volverá hacer como de antes.- decía totalmente convencido, poniéndose a la altura de Masaru. El otro sonrió divertido y se alejo, dejando a Ichirouta algo confundido por aquella sonrisa que no sabía cómo interpretar. Casi todos habían estado observando la escena, Taiki notando eso y enseguida puso a todos a entrenar.

\- Eres divertido, espero que no te retractes de nada de lo que dijiste.- le dijo Masaru mientras se alejaba, con una burla desmedida. Ichirouta abrió los ojos sorprendido, en verdad había pensando que le había ganado pero este seguía burlándose de él.- ah, y estaré esperando con ansias que el futbol vuelva hacer como… antes.- dijo por último para alejarse y volver a su propio entrenamiento, eso le había dicho dejándolo bastante enojado ¡El no había creído en nada de lo que decía!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sabía que le había dicho a Masaru que sería un gran delantero, en realidad eso había sido idea de Hideki. Según él, ser defensa y mediocampista era algo que sólo Kazemaru Ichirouta podía hacer, Kazemiya Ichirouta debía tener otra posición. Tampoco le había dicho que dejará sus otras posiciones, simplemente que dejará la posición como delantero como prioridad por las eventualidades que pudieran ocurrir. Y Hideki llamaba a eventualidades, a que sus antiguos compañeros le reconocieran por su forma de jugar.

En la práctica había estado tirando balones a la portería, siendo recibida por el portero de turno. Taiki le había dicho que tenía algo de talento y que debía pulirlo mucho. En pocas palabras debía esforzarse más. Masaru sólo se burlo de él, le había dicho que sus tiros le faltaban potencia, de sólo recordarlo hizo que pateara el balón con fuerza y se estrellara contra el marco de la portería. Es cierto que no había estado nunca en el papel de delantero como tal, siempre era como la ayuda para los demás.

\- Debo descubrir mi técnica.- declaro finalmente, con el balón nuevamente en su mano lo puso en el suelo y pateo para correr con él, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de la portería lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido un tiro normal, uno con un perfecto efecto curvo, pero entro en la portería limpiamente. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la rivera del rio más cercano, allí cerca había una cancha para que cualquiera pudiera darle uso, y como estaba vacía, decidió seguir entrenando después del club. Llegaría tarde a casa pero necesitaba tener una idea para su nueva técnica. Se quedo hasta que oscureció lanzado gol tras gol, sólo la luz artificial de la calle iluminaba la cancha a esas horas, estaba cansado, tanto que el último disparo entro flojamente.

Se levanto, para sacar una libreta que tenía en su bolso, allí anoto algunas cosas, justo antes de guardarlo escucho el sonido de su móvil. Al ver quién era, supo que sería castigado.

\- ¡Ichirouta! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estas?!... – fue el grito que escucho desde el otro lado del teléfono apenas contestar.- No me digas que estas con End…

\- No, tan sólo me quede entrenando.- dijo rápidamente.- ahora voy a casa Hid… papá.- se corrigió rápidamente el mismo y entonces colgó, guardo sus cosas y tomo su bolso rápidamente para luego ir a su casa. Ignorando completamente que alguien lo había estado observando durante una gran parte de su entrenamiento en solitario.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Hay un problema.- fueron las palabras de Hideki, cuando ambos estaban sentados cenando. Kazemaru le observo, esta vez no estaba con sus lentillas que ocultaban su verdadero color de ojos.- Tu antigua secundaria.- exclamo él.- Se quedará sin entrenador pronto.- Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué? ¿cómo…? ¿pero quién…?- Ni siquiera podía articular una palabra bien, sabía muy bien que si eso pasaba los niños de aquel club no podrían participar más o el sector les asignaría un entrenador no muy bueno.

\- No tengo los detalles, pero el entrenador actual al parecer debe retirarse, sólo eso escuche.- exclamo él.- Es una lástima para ellos porque su anterior entrenador era Kudou…- Kazemaru le miro sorprendido sin poder hablar.- Ahora tal vez le asignen otro entrenador cuyo cerebro haya sido lavado por aquel sector….- Kazemaru se levanto de su silla, provocando que su figura paterna se quedará en silencio.

\- Tengo una idea, se quien puede ser el entrenador.- decía con una notable felicidad, Hideki le miro sin entender, pero enseguida Kazemaru le explico.

\- Ichi, no creo que eso sea muy conveniente. No podrás hacerlo reaccionar en tan pocos días.- le dijo su padre, ambos estaban en la habitación de Ichirouta, quien ordenaba sus cosas para mañana.

\- Debo intentarlo, además eso es bueno, ¿no? Si Endo es su entrenador, yo sé que él podrá cambiar al equipo y llegar a cambiar la forma en que el futbol está ahora.

\- Le tienes mucha fe a que cambie.- declaro este. Ichirouta parecía decidido, aunque su idea no era tan mala. Si Endo cambiaba para bien, y luego se hacía entrenador de Raimond, podía ser suficiente para hacer un cambio dentro del futbol. Matarían dos pájaros de un tiro, sobre todo sabiendo que Kido Yuto no había cortado completamente su relación con el futbol, y Endo de seguro podía ser una gran arma. Pero todo debía llevarse cabo por Kazemaru, si él fallaba todo eso no sería más que un sueño.

\- No puede ser.- un alarmado Kazemaru buscaba dentro de su bolso desesperado, ahora estaba en su habitación junto con Hideki. Porque ya iba siendo la hora de dormir.- Mi libreta no está.- dijo alarmado.

\- Espera, era la libreta dónde estabas apuntando tu posible entrenamiento como delantero.- pregunto un asustado Hideki, Kazemaru asintió.- Dime que no escribiste nada extraño.

\- No, pero es importante… De seguro la deje en la cancha.- Ichirouta iba a ponerse una chaqueta para ir pero Hideki le detuvo.

\- Debiste ser más cuidadoso, entra a la cama yo iré por ella, ya es muy tarde para que salgas.- Ichirouta cedió rápidamente, dejo escapar un suspiro preocupado. Hideki le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza, moviendo algunos de esos cortos mechones turquesas.- Descansa ¿sí? Buenas noches.- dicho este se volteo y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Kazemaru llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabello, la caricia había sido tan cálida; sonrió, estaba agradecido de tenerlo aquí. La presencia de Hideki era bastante tranquilizadora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al final la libreta estaba perdida, Hideki busco en la cancha, pero no vio nada. Lo único que pudo pensar es que alguien se la llevo. No creía que el viento la hubiese levantado y arrojado a otro lado, apenas si había una leve brisa ocasional. Para su mala suerte, Kazemaru debía comenzar de nuevo todo lo que había apuntado para su técnica nueva. Fue a clases a la mañana siguiente, algo desaminado por ese hecho.

El tiempo paso rápido en su secundaria, ya que debía poner en práctica su plan, el cual tenía mucha relación con cierta persona.

Al terminar las actividades del club, como siempre se retiro algo molesto de la secundaria: Masaru le había molestado mucho ese día. Taiki no decía nada al respecto, bueno había intervenido alguna y que otra vez, pero tampoco es que no pudiera defenderse. A veces podía contestarle a Masaru, pero el chico le recordaba su lugar siempre, a pesar de tener la misma edad e ir en el mismo grado, Masaru le decía que era un novato en el club por lo que no podía opinar. Eso último sí que le desagrado.

Dejando las discusiones con Masaru a un lado, Kazemiya hoy debía ir al supermercado donde trabajaba Endo y eso debía ser lo único en su mente.- Bien… ¿dónde estás…?- Pasó alrededor de una hora o más, buscando a Endo y para su peor suerte no lo encontró, ya iba a oscurecer dentro de poco, y no podía quedarse allí para siempre. No podía hacer nada, había llevado hasta un balón de futbol, tal vez así Endo pudiera recordar los buenos momentos del futbol. El atardecer le daba un lindo contraste a su cabello en ese momento, miro el balón con nostalgia ¿y qué pasaba si no era suficiente? ¿Qué pasaba si no podía cumplir con las expectativas de Hideki-san? ¿Qué si decepcionaba a todos? Quería que todo fuera como antes, que todo esto fuera un sueño, despertar, pero nada de eso pasaba.

Empezó a caminar tristemente, aún sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos. Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la torre de metal, aquella donde Endo antes practicaba, el lugar no había cambiado, aunque la torre se veía más vieja y no estaba la gran llanta que colgaba de aquel árbol.

\- Ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?- le hablo al árbol, poniendo su mano sobre su tronco.- Lamento haberme ausentado por tanto.- seguía hablando triste, como si el árbol pudiera entenderlo. Sabía que si alguien lo veía de seguro pensaría que estaba loco, pero ese árbol de allí era el único ser al cual le podía ser sincero. Ese árbol podía saber que él era Kazemaru Ichirouta, el único testigo silencioso que sabría la verdad.- …Nadie más puede saberlo.- murmuro por último bajando su mano y soltando el balón que cayó y rodo hacia algún lugar indefinido. Él recordaba claramente como ese lugar había sido testigo de su decisión de unirse al club de futbol y las muchas veces que se entreno aquí, junto a sus amigos. Podía evocar esos recuerdas con mucha facilidad.

El atardecer ya casi terminaba, tendría que caminar de vuelta a casa y sabía que esta vez, se había ido bastante lejos de su hogar. Dejo escapar un suspiro, se dio la vuelta solo para darse cuenta que estaba siendo observado, abrió los ojos sorprendido de ver a esa persona allí.- ah… E-endo-san…- apenas si podía hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- fue la pregunta brusca que hizo el mayor, sus ropas estaban arrugadas, sus manos ocultas en sus pantalones oscuros. Una gorra naranja tapaba completamente su cabello y casi sus ojos, su barba tapaba también las verdaderas facciones de su rostro.

\- Yo sólo…- Kazemaru se sintió nervioso en ese instante ¿Qué le iba a decir? No podía responder con la verdad.-ah… Llegue aquí por casualidad.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- pregunto casualmente.

\- No es asunto tuyo, vete.- le ordeno él mayor. Kazemaru frunció el ceño, estaba bien que ya no fuera el de antes, pero no podía comportarse así con todos.

\- No quiero.- declaro firmemente el menor.- Es un lugar público.- le recordó él, pero su cara pasó de valor a una de miedo cuando el hombre se acerco a él precipitadamente y lo tomo de una de sus muñecas de manera brusca, jalándolo para sacarlo de aquí.- ¡Suéltame!- lucho él para que lo dejará tranquilo.

\- Te digo que te vayas, mocoso.- el otro lo arrastraba hacia afuera de esa zona, sin embargo Kazemaru oponía toda la resistencia que podía. Ambos estaban luchando en ese momento, Kazemaru tratando de liberarse y el mayor sacándolo de su vista. Sin embargo la diferencia de fuerzas y sobre todo de altura era bastante obvia, pensando que no tenía ninguna posibilidad Kazemaru sintió el balón bajo sus pies, le había pateado levemente con su talón derecho. Actuó rápidamente y de un movimiento rápido, golpeo el balón y este se dirigió hacia el mentón del mayor, para seguir su trayectoria hacia el cielo. El hombre cayó al suelo por el golpe soltando a Kazemiya por con siguiente, y el balón volvió a caer por la gravedad, rebotando en el piso y rodando hasta detenerse. Kazemaru estaba agitado, había entrado pánico y simplemente uso eso para alejarlo de él.

Ichirouta se sintió confundido, no sabía qué hacer ahora.- ¿Po-por qué?...- pregunto él, sabiendo que ese golpe no lo había dejado inconsciente, el mayor le miro enojado pero aún sentado en el suelo.- ¿Por qué no eres el mismo Endo que conocí?- pregunto, sorprendiendo al mayor, no sólo por su pregunta, sino también por aquellas lágrimas que caían de aquellas orbes azules.

\- Yo…

\- Jugabas muy bien, inspirabas al equipo… tu equipo.- se corrigió rápidamente y limpió las lágrimas bruscamente, que lamentablemente no dejaron de salir.- Yo te admiro, usted hizo que yo quisiera jugar futbol, de alguna manera…

\- ¿Por qué sigues con esto? El futbol ya no es nada para mí.- el mayor se levanto, tocando su mentón, aún le dolía.- Eso era cuando era niño, no es lo mismo.

\- ¡Pues yo sigo siendo un niño!- grito Kazemaru.- Y… debe saber cómo me siento al ver como es el futbol actual.- Endo abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese chico estaba enterado y le molestaba ese hecho.- Yo admiro, el futbol que Inazuma Japan jugaba, el futbol que nació en la secundaria Raimond.- Kazemaru sonreía, pero seguía llorando. El mayor tan sólo le vio y de alguna manera algo hizo que se moviera dentro de su pecho y provocará que se acercará al menor, pero no de una manera hostil, ahora estaba tranquilo. Poso una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza turquesa del chico, quien sorprendido no se pudo mover de su lugar.

\- Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi esposa.- dijo simplemente, para quitar su mano de la cabeza de aquel chiquillo e ir a sentarse en alguna de las bancas de allí cerca.

\- Lo siento, no sab…

\- Tu presencia me molesta.- dijo sinceramente.- Porque de alguna manera siento que te conozco.- Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido.- O quizás es sólo cosa mía… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Kazemaru titubeo un poco.

\- Yo… me, me llamo Kazemiya…

\- uh… ¿qué más?- Claro, Endo quería saber su nombre completo.

\- Kazemiya… Ichirouta.- dijo finalmente tratando de sonar tranquilo, a pesar de que Endo se había quedado quieto en su lugar observando al chiquillo algo anonadado por el nombre que le dio. El mayor no tardo en analizarlo de pies a cabezas, si bien era sólo una coincidencia de nombre, además si fuera esa persona, tendría su edad actualmente, sería más alto y no tendría los ojos azules.

\- Ichirouta ¿eh?- dijo nostálgico, el menor le miro nervioso ¿estaría sospechando?- Dime, ¿cómo es que sabes tanto de Inazuma Japan?- pregunto directamente.

\- Bu-bueno… Yo sólo los vi jugar, la mayoría de sus partidos.- Kazemiya trataba de buscar las palabras correctas.- Es todo, yo estuve presente en el torneo, fui… fui con mi padre a aquella isla y me gusto mucho lo que vi.- Endo lo miro sin creerle mucho.- ¡ah! Claro, mi padre me hablo de quienes eran, él sabía más de futbol que yo… en ese tiempo.

\- ¿Y tu padre? ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto.

\- Kazemiya Hideki.- respondió simplemente el menor, Endo le quedo observando en ese momento. Mientras el otro miraba nervioso. La mirada del mayor sobre él no le dejaba tranquilo, se notaba que había cambiado todo ese tiempo, él seguía siendo el mismo y de alguna forma eso le incomodaba.

\- Eres un niño muy interesante, pero será mejor que ya te vayas a casa.- declaro simplemente.

\- ¿eh? No, yo estaba buscándolo a usted. De verdad lo siento por su esposa.- exclamo Kazemaru, recordando a Natsumi.- Pero, no creo que a ella le hubiese gustado verlo así.- Endo estaba sorprendido, sobre todo por la confianza de esas palabras.- No creo que ninguno de sus amigos le gustaría verlo así.- Frunciendo el ceño, Endo parecía enojado otra vez.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber tú de…?

\- ¡Es cierto! Tal vez no los conozca.- le interrumpió el menor, Endo sorprendido se quedo en silencio.- Pero si ella era su esposa, era porque se amaban, y si de verdad tiene o tuvo verdaderos amigos, ellos estarían triste de verlo así. Hasta…

\- ¿Hasta qué?- pregunto siempre a la defensiva, tratando de que su paciencia no se agotará, porque ya estaba a pasos de gritarle.

\- Ellos de seguro le animarían a seguir adelante.- dijo sinceramente, Endo le observo durante unos segundos, para luego reír, cosa que descoloco al menor, quien no entendía porque esa actitud con él ¿se estaba burlando?

\- Me has hecho reír lo suficiente, niño.- dijo simplemente levantándose del asiento.- Toma tu balón…- dijo el mayor, Kazemiya no sabía si hacer o no lo que decía, al final tomo el balón entre sus manos, sólo para sentir como era jalado del brazo, pero esta vez suavemente.- Ya es hora que te vayas a casa.

\- ¡Espere! ¡No he terminado!- Kazemiya no quería irse, pero no contó con que el mayor lo levantará y llevará sobre su hombro como si fuera un saco. Lo levanto tan rápido y tan fácil que Kazemaru se asusto. Para Endo levantar al chiquillo no requirió un gran esfuerzo, así que camino fuera de aquel lugar.- ¡Bájeme… ahora!- le ordeno Kazemaru, quien se sintió muy avergonzado con esta escena, de verdad su amigo había cambiado, ahora era más fuerte y él era un debilucho.

\- ¿Dónde queda tu casa? Te llevaré allí, así que quédate quieto.- ordeno, Kazemaru tan sólo se quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Endo. El mayor camino en silencio, sin ningún problema en tener que cargar a Kazemaru en casi todo el trayecto, pero luego lo bajo ya que había un poco de gente por las calles. Kazemaru le indico la dirección, el iba adelante y Endo tan sólo seguía. Fue un incomodo regreso hacia su casa.

\- Aquí es.- dijo simplemente, llegando a la calle donde se encontraba su casa, se detuvieron justo frente a ella. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, las luces de la calle y de las mismas casas, eran lo único que iluminaban en ese momento

. Endo lanzo un sonido de su boca, casi como una risa, cosa que sorprendió al menor, lo observo algo nervioso.- Eres muy ingenuo ¿así eres con todos los desconocidos?

\- ¿eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Apenas me conoces ¿Y me traes hasta tu casa?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, entendía completamente su punto.- Que estúpi…

\- ¡No, no es así! Yo lo conozco muy bien.- dijo repentinamente, el mayor le miro serio y Kazemaru se reprendió casi enseguida.- Quiero decir, una persona que jugaba de esa manera, no puede ser una mala persona.- Endo apretó los puños ¿Por qué ese niño seguía diciendo esas cosas? ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta sinceridad? Ese chiquillo lo estaba leyendo al completo, pero la pregunta más importante era ¿Por qué lo tomaba tan en serio? Metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con la intención de sacar algo.

\- ¡Ichirouta!- una puerta se abrió de golpe, justo de la casa que estaba en frente de ellos. De ella salió un hombre adulto, de rasgos algo extranjero. Cabello azul oscuro y el mismo color de ojos que el menor. Endo lo observo y dedujo enseguida, ese debía ser su padre.

\- ah... Hid… papá, lamento haber llegado tarde, pero él…- Kazemiya volteo a ver a Endo para presentárselo a Hideki, para decirle que ahora que estaban ambos podía hablar con él. Pero Endo ya había dado media vuelta y marchaba, su figura oscura se alejaba, y lo único que Hideki vio, fue la espalda ancha de un hombre.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La verdad era que Kazemaru estaba feliz, había logrado algo: Endo parecía creerle, tal vez no era tan difícil, tan sólo debía visitarlo una vez más. Aquella noche cuando llego, Hideki le reprendió por estar a esas horas en la calle, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado, además de estar con la compañía de Endo, quien antes le había lastimado. Además había olvidado subirle el volumen a su celular, Kazemiya se fijo que tenía innumerables llamaas perdidas de su "padre", cosa que molesto bastante a Hideki. Aunque al fin de cuentas se alegraba de que estuviera a salvo, aunque no estaba alegre por el hecho de que ese tipo lo trajera hasta la casa.

A la mañana siguiente Kazemaru salía como siempre, se dio un último vistazo al espejo, noto si llevaba puestas las lentillas y su uniforme bien presentable, para luego ordenar su cabello, cosa nada difícil debido a que ahora estaba corto, aunque extrañaba su cabello largo.- Ya me voy Hideki…

\- Ichiro, es "papá"- le corrigió él, quien también estaba a punto de salir hacia su trabajo. Kazemaru rió y se corrigió enseguida.

\- Lo siento, papá.- dijo esta vez, aunque le seguía sonando un poco extraño decirle así.

\- Ten cuidado en la escuela.- ambos salieron a la calle. Ichirouta le respondía con un simple "si", para adelantarse, mientras su padre se encargaba de dejar la puerta con seguro antes de irse a su trabajo. Al darse la vuelta y ver a Kazemaru allí de pie todavía, dándole la espalda, se extraño.- ¿Qué pasa, Ichiro?- pregunto él, su hijo observaba a alguien quien estaba justo frente a su casa. Hideki alzo la mirada sólo para mirar sorprendido a la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal, Ichi-kun?

\- ¡I-imposible!- gritaba Kazemaru en ese momento, no se lo podía creer, además claro que se sorprendió por el apodo con el que le llamaba.

-¡¿Por qué llama tan confiadamente a mi hijo?!- se preguntaba mentalmente Hideki, con una excesiva mala mirada hacia aquella persona que se encontraba frente a ellos. Recuperando la compostura rápidamente se acerco al hombre, para abrir la reja de la casa.- Disculpe ¿se le ofrece algo?- pregunto amablemente, trato de ser amable, pero por dentro quería que se fuera muy lejos.

\- Quería saber si podía acompañar a Ichi-kun a su secundaria.- Un tic se poso en el ojo de Hideki, quien volteo a ver a Kazemiya. Este reacciono enseguida, saliendo de su estupor, camino hasta ellos rápidamente poniéndose entre ambos, podía sentir que Hideki no estaba de muy buen humor.

\- Papá, te dije que conocía a Endo Mamoru.- decía presentándoselo formalmente.- Endo-san, él es mi padre Hideki.

\- Un gusto en conocerlo, Kazemiya-san.- saludo cordialmente el nuevo Endo. Y claro que nuevo, era otra persona, la razón del estupor de Ichirouta era por el cambio de aspecto. Ante ellos se encontraba un Endo afeitado, limpio, con unas zapatillas deportivas simples, unos pantalones oscuros, además de una chaqueta deportiva blanca, con bordes naranjas, excepto el del cuello que era de color negro. Estaba ordenado y su ropa planchada. Y claro, estaba utilizando su banda naranja y su cabello café, lucía ordenado y limpio. ¡Era un nuevo Endo Mamoru en persona! Y Kazemaru estaba feliz.

\- Si, mi hijo...- dijo en un tono posesivo.- …me hablo de usted.- eso último lo dijo de manera seria. Endo entendió e Ichirouta también entendió a lo que se refería, sólo tuvo que llevar una mano hacia su brazo lastimado para darse cuenta que a Hideki no se le olvidaba nada.

\- Yo…

\- ¡Se me hace tarde! Debo irme.- interrumpió la conversación el de cabello turquesa, para irse de allí.

\- Bien, te acompañaré.- dijo felizmente Endo.

\- Igual los acompañaré, de todas formas tomo casi el mismo camino.- Agrego Hideki rápidamente y tratando de sonar tranquilo. Endo sonrió nervioso y Kazemaru tan sólo pudo sentir algo de miedo del aura que trasmitía su "padre", por otro lado estaba feliz: ¡Endo sonreía de nuevo! Entonces los tres comenzaron a caminar.

\- Dime, Endo…- hablo Hideki.- ¿A qué se dedica?

\- ¿yo?- el pobre se puso nervioso.- Bueno ahora estoy cesante, así que debo buscar un empleo.- Ichirouta lo observo, pensó que trabajaba en el supermercado ¿acaso algo había ido mal? Endo noto su mirada preocupada y curiosa sobre él, así que se la devolvió en conjunto con una sonrisa, y la reacción de Kazemaru fue muy linda para Mamoru. Kazemiya se sonrojo y desvió la mirada rápidamente, acto que no paso desapercibido por el papá del menor.

A Hideki no le estaba gustando nada como se estaban dando los acontecimientos, Kazemaru era muy lindo para sus compañeros, además podía sentir que Endo sentía nostalgia al verlo. Si bien, el cambio de Endo era un gran progreso para sus planes, que Kazemiya se relacionará mucho más con él, no era para nada bueno.

\- Entiendo, sabes creo que estoy de suerte o tal vez tu lo estés.- era hora de mover el plan y seguir adelante, Endo le observo sin comprender al igual que el menor.- Trabajo en el sector deportivo, tal vez te pueda ayudar con un trabajo como entrenador, sé muy bien que tienes mucha experiencia y además eres muy conocido ¿qué te parece?- se detuvo justo en una calle.

\- Es una gran oportunidad, Endo-san.- le animo Ichirouta feliz.

\- ¿Tú crees?- pregunto el castaño, claro que Kazemaru estaba seguro de sus palabras. Raimond pronto se quedaría sin entrenador y Endo parecía estable y feliz, era demasiado perfecto. Pero también quería preguntarle muchas cosas en ese instante, sin embargo no había tiempo, él debía ir a su secundaria y entre más pronto Endo consiguiera ese trabajo, mejor para todos y para que no ocurriera ninguna desgracia.

\- Ahora me voy al trabajo, insisto que me acompañes. Además, con intentarlo no pierde nada.- dijo simplemente Hideki. El hombre tenía razón, además Ichirouta se veía bastante animado con eso, Endo sonrió y acepto la oferta de Kazemiya.

\- Bien, entonces yo me voy, hasta luego papá, hasta luego Endo-san.- el menor se despidió.

\- Recuerda llegar temprano.- le dijo su papá.

\- Cuídate Ichi-kun.- exclamo Endo, Hideki miro feo a Endo otra vez. Ichirouta no volteo, estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa era demasiado obvia, todo se arreglaría, el futbol volvería hacer como antes, faltaba poco, lo sabía muy bien.

Detuvo su caminata alegre al llegar a un semáforo, tuvo que esperar a que cambiará para seguir su camino, con tranquilidad espero y al cambiar a verde siguió, en conjunto con las demás personas que también esperaban el cambio de semáforo. Del otro lado de la calle, también había gente que cruzaba hacia ellos. Ambos grupos cruzaron, pero ninguno choco contra el contrario, igual que Kazemaru. El menor levanto la vista, al estar a punto de llegar al otro lado, cuando cierta presencia cruzo por su lado: un hombre de cabellos castaños algo largos y levemente ondulados, vestía con ropa deportiva, sus ojos eran de un color verde y tenía una mirada bastante intimidante, le recordó a Masaru por un momento. Sin embargo se detuvo abruptamente, mientras la gente seguía caminando ignorándolo a él, se giro para ver a la persona que había pasado a su lado.

\- No puede ser…- aquella persona seguía caminando con ambas manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su figura se perdía entre la gente e Ichirouta estaba más que sorprendido, sin poder moverse de su lugar.- ¿Fu-dou…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuara.
> 
> Próximo capítulo: Cocinero.


	4. Cocinero

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Kazemiya!- Por fin Kazemaru, notaba como el duro trabajo que había hecho, ahora rendía sus frutos: La técnica casi estaba completa porque casi anotaba un gol. El portero había detenido con bastante dificultad su tiro, tanto que le temblaban los brazos.

\- Si perfeccionas esa técnica, puede ser un gran as bajo la manga.- le aclaro Taiki. Kazemiya sonrió y asintió, estaba feliz de ser ayuda en el equipo, el ser delantero era algo diferente y la verdad estaba un poco inseguro, pero debía confiar en sus habilidades ya que sus compañeros de equipo confiaban en él.

Habían pasado exactamente tres días desde el último encuentro con Endo-san, según Hideki había tenido éxito con el trabajo y de seguro ahora estaba muy ocupado con ello, sobre todo poniéndose al corriente. Para su buena suerte, fue asignado como entrenador de Raimond, ya no había nada que temer, Endo haría su parte del plan -aunque fuera ignorante de ese hecho- y ellos actuarían por su parte. En esos tres días Kazemiya interactuó más con sus compañeros, hasta tuvo que quedarse después de clases para hacer la limpieza de su salón, ya que era su turno. Además claro, su club de futbol tuvo su partido "arreglado", cuyos detalles no son importantes de mencionar, tan sólo el resultado fue amargo, a pesar de que ganaron. Aún así, su vida social no parecía menguar.

Hideki estaba feliz de saber que tenía amigos, a veces Kazemaru no lo entendía: La misión era prioridad, pero también quería que fuera consciente que era un niño, eso le complicaba la existencia. Sin embargo, esas dudas se olvidaban cuando estaba en clases o en los recesos, charlando con sus compañeros de salón, sobre todo con su compañero Kiyoshi, quien ahora parecía ser su mejor amigo. A pesar de que Kiyoshi pertenecía a otro club, tenían muchas otras cosas en común, como el amor apasionado que tenía hacia su deporte favorito, el mismo gusto por las películas, entre otros detalles más, se llevaban de maravilla.

\- ¡Hola chicos del club de futbol!-

\- ¿Kiyoshi?- pregunto Kazemiya, le parecía extraño verlo en la cancha de futbol donde estaban en medio de las actividades.

\- Mi entrenamiento término, mañana tenemos un partido así que nos dejaron salir temprano.- se explico, antes de que si quisiera, preguntarán que hacía él en medio de la práctica del club de futbol. Kiyoshi luego, se sentó en las gradas del lugar, parecía bastante tranquilo.

\- Entonces puedes marcharte.- le dijo Masaru, como siempre en modo frió. Kazemaru tan sólo rió nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a eso, Kiyoshi y Masaru no se llevaban muy bien o eso parecía, ya que se frecuentaban mucho.

\- Tranquilo, no interrumpiré nada, Masaru-kun- le respondió con una traviesa sonrisa, el aludido desvió su mirada y siguió practicando, ignorando por completo la presencia del basquetbolista. La práctica siguió por media hora más.

Al terminar, el cielo se había teñido de naranja y Kiyoshi se acerco a ellos.- De verdad su práctica es interesante.- Menciono, pmientras lentamente el equipo se dispersaba para irse a sus casas.

\- Deberías intentar jugarlo.- le indico uno de los miembros del equipo.

\- Estoy más acostumbrado a llevar el balón en mis manos que con mis pies.- decía simplemente él, los demás rieron y fueron lentamente recogiendo sus cosas.- Kazemiya…- llamo él, el otro le observo mientras tomaba agua.- Ten una cita conmigo.- esas palabras hicieron que Kazemaru escupiera su agua, hasta Masaru reacciono de la misma forma, ambos comenzaron a toser.

\- ¡O-Oye tú! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- y claro Masaru le increpo enseguida, acercándose a él y separándolo inmediatamente de Kazemiya. El aludido tan sólo se defendió, levantando sus manos en señal de paz, según él no había dicho nada malo.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, tú también estás invitado.- Masaru no sabía que decir, quedo en blanco.

\- Tu también Taiki.- el de cabello naranja tan sólo le observo sin entenderlo a la perfección.- Les explicaré.- dijo sonriente el basquetbolista.

Al final, todo había sido un mal entendido, Kiyoshi tan sólo quería que le acompañarán a comer algo, pasar un rato divertido. Mañana tenía un torneo muy importante y quería relajarse ¿Qué mejor que pasarla con amigos? Kazemiya acepto y Taiki igual, Masaru acepto de mala gana, ya que no quería quedarse atrás, además aludió que quería ir sólo para vigilar a que el novato no hiciera alguna estupidez, y con eso de novato se refería a Kazemiya, quien no se guardo sus palabras para defenderse.

\- Se nota que son buenos amigos.- decía Kiyoshi sonriente al verlos pelear de esa manera, mientras caminaban hacia el lugar donde comerían, luego de haber abandonado el autobús que habían tomado cerca de su secundaria.

\- ¡No lo somos!- respondieron al unísono, ambos con el ceño fruncido y enojados.

\- Está bien, está bien.- decía el otro nervioso, no quería hacerlos enojar más de la cuenta. Caminaron un buen rato, hasta por que por fin Kiyoshi encontró el lugar.- Bueno ya llegamos.- anunció deteniéndose en un típico restaurant de fideos de aquella calle. Kazemaru observo un momento el lugar, antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿E-Este es?- pregunto él tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.

\- Claro que sí.- decía feliz Kiyoshi.- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Entren.- decía mientras empujaba a los tres al interior.

\- Es-espera…- Kazemaru no quería entrar, el restaurant que estaba frente a él lo conocía perfectamente. ¡Era el lugar que atendía antes el entrenador Hibiki! ¿Qué haría si se lo encontraba? Temía ser reconocido o no saber cómo actuar. Sin embargo no pudo hacer nada, cuando ya los cuatro estaban adentro, había sólo un par de clientes sentados cada uno en su sitio, la barra estaba libre. Y detrás de ella estaba el cocinero, Kazemaru espero encontrarse con alguien mucho mayor, de cabellos blancos y anteojos, pero fue todo lo contrario.

\- ¿Qué tal, Tobitaka-san?- Kiyoshi saludo al cocinero y dueño del lugar al parecer, con total confianza. Kazemaru estaba que no se lo creía ¡Era Tobitaka! ¡Tobitaka Seiya! Aquel chico de peinado estrafalario, que era un delincuente en el pasado y fue parte de Inazuma Japan. Ahora era más alto, su estilo de peinado no había cambiado mucho, usaba un delantal blanco y cinta blanca sobre su frente. No lo podía creer.

\- ¿En serio es usted Tobitaka Seiya? ¿Participo con los de Inazuma Japan?- pregunto Taiki tan sorprendido estaba que su boca estaba media abierta, Kiyoshi asintió.

\- Así es.- respondió Tobitaka tranquilamente.- ¿Son tus amigos Kiyoshi?- pregunto el mayor, Kazemaru trago saliva.

\- Si, déjame que te los presentes, este de aquí es Masaru Kyô, juega futbol de centro, a veces de delantero y defensa.- respondía el más alto del grupo de jóvenes, para sorpresa de Masaru, al parecer estaba muy bien informado.- Pero como delantero es un asco.- decía riéndose.

\- ¡Oye… tú!- Masaru se guardo las ganas de matarlo, mientras los otros dos restantes se reían.

\- El es Taiki Yamayo, va en mi clase y es el capitán del equipo de futbol.- el chico hizo una pequeña reverencia al ser presentado.- Y el es él novato.- se refirió a Kazemiya, quien se puso nervioso.- Kazemiya Ichirouta, está probando para delantero ¿verdad?- Tobitaka se quedo observando a Kazemiya luego de la introducción de Kiyoshi, este trato de actuar lo más normal que pudo.

\- Ah, si. Quisiera ser delantero, a-acabo de ingresar a la escuela.- decía él.- ah… ¡Mu-mucho gusto en conocerle Tobitaka-san!- dijo rápidamente haciendo una reverencia. Mientras maldecía mentalmente por esa torpe presentación, la mirada de Tobitaka se había intensificado bastante, casi parecía inspeccionarlo con la y eso le ponía algo nervioso.

\- Bueno siéntense donde gusten ¿Qué quieren?- dijo finalmente Tobitaka. Los cuatro se sentaron para poder pedir algo, Kazemiya quería irse, pero el entusiasmo de Kiyoshi lo arrastro para sentarse en la barra junto a ellos y frente a Tobitaka.

\- ¿Verdad que fue bueno que los trajera? Apuesto que no sabían que el gran Tobitaka Seiya-san, trabaja aquí.- decía un orgulloso Kiyoshi, mientras Masaru lo miraba feo.

\- Tampoco seas tan exagerado, no soy tan grande.- decía un apenado Tobitaka, al mismo tiempo que preparaba los nuevos pedidos de cada uno.

\- Pero en el pasado, usted causo mucho revuelo, la verdad me parece sorprendente encontrar a uno de los miembros de Inazuma Japan.- dijo Taiki.- Es el primero al que veo cara a cara.- Como siempre Taiki hablaba con respeto, calmado, aunque estaba entusiasmado. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, parecía un niño mirando a su más grande ídolo.

\- Si, muchos de ellos están ocupados o simplemente no están en la ciudad.- respondió, para empezar a darle el pedido a cada uno, para finalmente entregarle su plato a Kazemiya, quien lo recibió con un tímido: gracias. El de cabello turquesa, pesco sus palillos y cuando se dispuso a comer, mientras Masaru ya había empezado y Taiki junto con Kiyoshi conversaban, se detuvo. Tobitaka lo observaba detenidamente desde el otro lado de la barra, como si hubiese hecho algo malo. ¿Estaría sospechando? ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente de Tobitaka?

\- ah… ¿Pasa algo malo, Tobitaka-san?- decidió preguntar Kazemaru, fingiendo ignorancia de lo que sabía o lo que podría saber el mayor. ¡No estaba en sus planes encontrarse con Tobitaka! Su pregunta llamo la atención de Masaru, y luego la de los otros dos que interrumpieron su plática.

\- ¡eh! ¿yo?- Tobitaka se puso nervioso, parecía algo descolocado, como si hubiese hecho algo que no debía.- Tan sólo, te pareces a alguien, es todo.- los chicos entonces observaron a Kazemiya quien se miraba confundido, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios.- Pero son sólo cosas mías, deben ser coincidencias…

\- Si, yo recuerdo que una vez confundí a mi hermana menor.- dijo Kiyoshi de repente.- Fui hasta el parque para buscarla, cuando pensé que la había encontrado era otra niña y mi hermana apareció gritando de un lado y la otra chica se puso a llorar, hasta su mamá…- Kazemaru ya no estaba escuchando el relato de su amigo, estaba más preocupado del hecho que Tobitaka sí que lo comparo en ese instante. Pero por ahora estaba a salvo, Tobitaka sólo pensaba que era una coincidencia y nada más, y gracias a Kiyoshi el tema había cambiado.

\- No sabía que tuvieras una hermana- menciono Kazemiya naturalmente, siguiendo el flujo de la conversación.

\- Sí, tengo dos hermanas. La mayor está ya en la Universidad, se fue a un intercambio a Australia y mi hermana pequeña recién ingresará a primaria el próximo año.- contesto de manera sencilla, para asombro de Kazemiya que no tenía idea de aquello.

\- Tobitaka-san.- llamo Masaru repentinamente.- Me preguntaba, usted sigue en contacto con sus amigos de Inazuma Japan.- Pregunta que dejo algo sorprendido a Tobitaka, Taiki estaba igual. Kazemaru tan sólo maldijo el que tocarán el tema otra vez, pero esperaba que esta vez no fuera nada que lo incomodará.

\- La verdad es que…- el mayor no parecía estar tan seguro de que contestar, dejo escapar un suspiro.- Son pocos, sólo un par con los que he hablado. De los demás no sé mucho, más bien nada.

\- Es una lástima.- decía Taiki.

\- Así es, esperábamos poder hablar con Kido-san.- hablo Masaru. El de cabello turquesa entonces recordó las circunstancias en que Kido debía estar en esos instantes, las imágenes que le mostro Hideki, volvieron a su mente tan rápido como un parpadeo.

\- Kido dejo el futbol.- hablo Tobitaka.- No creo que puedan sacar algún consejo de él ¿para eso lo quieren, no?- ambos chicos asintieron.

\- ¿Es por el accidente, verdad?- pregunto Taiki.- Lamento hacerle recordar ese tipo de cosas, si no quiere contestar está bien.- Kazemaru estaba sorprendido ¡Ellos estaban enterados del accidente! Eso quería decir que aquel hecho era de saber público.- Sólo que me parece mal, cuando leí sobre él o miraba sus partidos, tenía un enorme potencial. Por eso me parece un desperdicio que haya dejado de jugar.

\- Yo también pienso de la misma forma.- hablo sin querer Kazemaru, todos voltearon a mirarlo cosa que le sorprendió, porque hasta Tobitaka poso sus ojos en él.- Ta-también vi sus partidos por eso…

\- De seguro fue un duro golpe para él ese accidente, no estoy enterado.- hablo Kiyoshi interrumpiendo el intento de escusa de Kazemiya, para alivio del mismo.- Dicen por ahí que se lastimo por eso dejo de jugar. Tobitaka-san sabe más de ese asunto ¿verdad?- preguntó el castaño, Tobitaka dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Se que están curiosos, y la verdad es que también pienso que es un desperdicio haya dejado de jugar.- Los chicos le miraban con mucha curiosidad, preparados para saber más cosas, sobre todo Taiki, quien parecía muy interesado en Kido. Tobitaka dejo escapar el segundo, o quizás tercer suspiro, de aquel día, observo a Kazemiya quien sorprendido tan sólo le miro con cierta vergüenza.- En el accidente se perdió mucho, hubo una pérdida más dolorosa que otra. Pero todas nos afectaron por igual. Perdimos un amigo.- volvió a observar a Kazemiya, quien ya se estaba incomodando por esas miradas.- Murió a tu edad, de alguna manera te pareces a él.- el sólo trago saliva y trato de poner su mejor rostro de comprensión.

\- Ya veo, por eso me miraba así, Tobitaka-san.- los demás observaron a Kazemiya.

\- Lamento haberte puesto incomodo pero me lo recordaste.- se disculpo el adulto, volvió su mirada hacia un lugar indefinido para continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.- La muerte de Kazemaru.- el aludido observo a Tobitaka algo trastornado, se sentía en un mundo extraño en ese instante ¡Hablaban de él como si estuviera muerto! La verdad es que lo estaba, pero era extraño y triste. Ahora entendía lo que Hideki quería expresarle, lo que él quería que hiciera.- Nos afecto a todos de diferente manera, pero Kido se llevo la peor parte, no sólo perdió a un amigo, sino también a su hermana Haruna…

Está en coma…- pensó Kazemiya y Tobitaka lo dijo en voz alta, sincronizándose con los pensamientos del menor sin saberlo.

\- A todos nos afecto, pero a él le afecto lo suficiente como para dejar el futbol desde que le dieron ese diagnostico, después de todo era su única hermana y familia consanguínea viva.

\- Es una lástima.- dijo Taiki, Masaru dejo escapar un bufido.

\- ¿Te pasa algo Kazemiya?- Kiyoshi le hablo.- Estas muy pálido ¿estás bien?- Kazemiya le observo sorprendido.

\- Si, lo estoy ¿de verdad estoy pálido?- pregunto forzando una sonrisa.

\- Es verdad ¿no tienes fiebre?- pregunto Taiki preocupado. Kazemiya iba a negar, pero la mano de Kiyoshi en su frente le detuvo.

\- No, no tiene.- Ichirouta quito la mano de Kiyoshi de su frente con gentileza.

\- De verdad estoy bien.

\- Debes cuidarte, un deportista no puede enfermar tan a la ligera.- le recomendó Tobitaka sonriente, el menor le devolvió la sonrisa algo nervioso, pero agradecía que se preocupara por él. Al poco rato se fueron, Masaru sugirió que Kazemiya estaba mal, que no podía enfermar y comenzar a faltar a las clases, además ya le había dicho a ellos, que en su supuesta antigua secundaria había enfermado gravemente, así que era mejor ser consecuente con esa historia.

Salieron del restaurant una vez terminado y pagado, la verdad fue una agradable plática, aunque Taiki se veía algo decepcionado al respecto, al parecer de verdad quería conversar con Kido. Pero hablar con Tobitaka, a pesar de los nervios, había sido fácil, eso pensaba Ichirouta en esos momentos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- De verdad me recuerda a Kazemaru, tiene su misma expresión.- murmuro Tobitaka, cuando los chicos cruzaron el umbral de su restaurant para irse. Justo se volvió a abrir la puerta de nuevo, pensó que eran ellos otra vez, pero vio a otra persona entrar.

\- Tobitaka.- dijo un chico de la misma edad que él, tenía un largo cabello castaño y vestía ropa deportiva.

\- Fudou, no te esperaba por aquí.- dijo simplemente él.

\- ¿Te sorprendí?

\- La verdad es que hace poco estaba recordando el pasado, junto con Kiyoshi y sus amigos.- Fudo se sentó frente a la barra.

\- Kiyoshi ¿eh? ¿El del club de basquetbol?- pregunto Fudo, Tobitaka asintió.- ¿Qué recordaron?- pregunto desinteresadamente.

\- El accidente de hace diez años.- Fudou se le quedo mirando, como si no le creyera, la verdad es que no quería tocar ese tema.- Y uno de sus amigos, me hizo recordar un poco a Kazemaru, que en paz descanse. Supongo que es una coincidencia.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenía? - Se desespero Fudou, levantándose de su asiento.

\- Tranquilo, van en el mismo salón que Kiyoshi, así que tienen la misma edad.- decía preparando un nuevo plato de fideos. Fudou se volvió a sentar, parecía de alguna manera desilusionado y hasta se reprendió mentalmente por lo tonta de esa pregunta ¿en qué estaba pensando?- Estaban interesados en Kido, al parecer querían algún tipo de consejo de parte de él.- las palabras de Tobitaka interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Observo como frente a él, un plato de fideos estaba a su alcance.

\- Gracias por la comida.- dijo simplemente para comenzar a probar su alimento, no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en Kido y su falta de fuerza al abandonar el futbol. Kido era una huella en su pasado que había olvidado, pero eso no significaba que hubiese olvidado a Haruna, ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermano fuera tan débil. Después de probar un par de bocados, se dirigió hacia Tobitaka, quien limpiaba tranquilamente algunos platos.- Tengo noticias… Endo ha vuelto.- Tobitaka lo volteo a mirar sin entenderle.- Está trabajando como entrenador en su antigua secundaria, no lo he visto personalmente, pero una fuente muy confiable, un amigo que trabaja en la asociación de futbol, me lo dijo.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir…?

\- Si, Endo ha vuelto hacer el de antes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Tobitaka Seiya ¿eh?- Por otro lado Kazemaru le conto lo sucedido con sus amigos y el encuentro con Tobitaka a Hideiki, quien escucho con atención todo lo que le dijo su "hijo".

\- Me preguntaba si él estaba cerca también ¿por qué no lo encontraste? ¿Cómo a Endo-san y los demás… papá?

\- Simple, seguramente en el futuro no cumplió un rol muy importante.- le respondió Hideki, mientras revisaba su reloj. Aquel instrumento que le permitía ver los acontecimientos y sus personajes involucrados en el futuro.- Tobitaka no fue una amenaza para ese futuro, ni siquiera un beneficio.- dejo el reloj en la mesa de centro y de ella salió el holograma de una gran esfera. Las fotografías de Endo, Kido, Midorikawa, Haruna y Hiroto, estaban allí.- Te recuerdo que mi reloj sólo muestra a la gente la cual ha impactado el futuro de manera tal que llegamos a ese futuro oscuro, y mira…- apunto a un lado de la foto de Hiroto, parece que alguien va a aparecer muy pronto, tal vez sea Goenji.- Kazemaru asintió preocupado.- Si aparece alguien nuevo, quiere decir que estamos cambiando el futuro mucho más, lamentablemente no sabemos si para bien o para mal…- se detuvo un momento, la foto comenzaba a mirarse más clara cada vez.- Pero ¿por qué?- Kazemaru corrió a su lado para observar mejor. Allí, a un lado de la foto de Hiroto, estaba la fotografía de un Fudo Akio adulto.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ichirouta, Hideki sólo miraba la fotografía como si la encontrará extraña, parecía preocupado y confundido, y eso asustaba a Kazemaru.

\- Fudo Akio, tampoco fue una pieza esencial en el futuro.- respondió finalmente el mayor.- De donde vengo, no hay ni un solo registro de él. ¿Por qué aparece ahora?- Hideki se estaba preguntando a que grado estaban cambiando el futuro, y sí aún así, lo hubiesen cambiado a tal grado en que alguien nuevo fuera una clave para el futuro; Akio no debería aparecer, ya que él mismo Hideki era ignorante sobre el nuevo futuro que estaban haciendo. El reloj sólo mostraba a la gente, cuyas decisiones y/o acciones, generaron ese futuro oscuro. Quien debía aparecer, era Goenji, de él sí existían muchos registros en la historia. La única respuesta que pudo venir a su mente fue una sola. Observo a Ichirouta, quien le miraba exigiendo una explicación.

\- Ichiro…- llamo él.- Será mejor que te alejes de él si lo ves.- se sentó en el sofá para meditar.- Si lo que pienso es correcto, tal vez ahora tenga un papel importante en la historia, no podemos interferir en las decisiones de Fudo Akio por el momento ¿Entendido?- le dijo serio, Kazemaru asintió algo dudoso, pero confiaba en lo que decía su figura paterna. Hideki siguió observando el rostro de Fudo Akio flotando en aquel holograma en forma cuadrada, tal como el de una foto. La verdad es que la presencia de un extra, no estaba en sus planes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuara.
> 
> Próximo Capitulo: Moretones


	5. Moretones

\- El plan es muy rebuscado… papá.- exclamo Kazemaru sentado en el sofá, escuchando la explicación de su ahora figura paterna. Kazemaru estaba sin sus lentillas esta vez, dejando ver sus lindos ojos marrones, lo único diferente era el peinado, si no, sería el viejo Kazemaru.

Él había despertado ese día temprano, salido a correr, con sus lentillas puestas, luego regreso a darse un baño y ponerse cómodo siendo Kazemaru por unos instantes. Tomo desayuno con su padre y luego comenzó la plática sobre el siguiente paso de su plan.

\- ¿Y con qué motivo te meterás al hospital para buscar a Kido y Haruna?- le pregunto su padre, la verdad es que Hideki tenía razón, no podía esperar un accidente para entrar al hospital. Además la única forma que el encuentro pareciera lo más normal posible era que fuera en el hospital, ya que era común ver gente allí por distintos motivos.

\- Bien, entonces lo haremos.

\- Bien dicho… ¿uh? ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto su padre, al verlo levantarse del sofá con la intención de irse.

\- Tengo este día libre, quiero salir un momento, además ya hice mis tareas.

\- Esta bien, de todas formas yo tengo que terminar unos trabajos. Pero recuerda llevar tu teléfono.- le recordó a modo regañón, Kazemaru asintió y fue hasta arriba para cambiarse o más bien ponerse las lentillas que ocultaban el verdadero color de sus ojos y luego salió un rato. La verdad es que quería ir a la torre de metal, no había tenido mucho tiempo: el entrenamiento, las tareas, ponerse al día con las materias impartidas, mantener un buen rendimiento escolar, además de estresarse con Masaru y su actitud. Por otro lado, Kiyoshi le enseño también algunos movimientos básicos de basquetbol, y también debía hacer vida social, todos esos días fueron agotadores. Cuando llego el fin de semana, estaba feliz, además el próximo fin de semana Kiyoshi tenía otro partido e iría a verlo junto con otros compañeros, nunca había visto un partido de basquetbol de secundaria así que estaba emocionado.

Esta vez, para ir hasta la torre de metal fue en bicicleta, Hideki le compro una, dijo que era bueno para él. Kazemaru, quien no pensó volverse a montarse en una, estaba realmente feliz estrenando su bicicleta, y gracias a eso, llego rápidamente a la torre de metal. Dejo su bicicleta a un lado del camino, segura de que no cayera y camino hasta los árboles aún seguían allí desde su última visita. Ese lugar era lo único de su pasado que no había cambiado mucho.

\- Hola de nuevo…- le dijo simplemente al árbol que alguna vez Endo usaba para colgar la gran llanta de entrenamiento. Busco en su bolso una botella de agua y su balón y comenzó a correr a través de ese lugar sin perder el balón que sus propios pies empujaban, esquivando los pocos árboles del lugar. No supo cuanto tiempo estaba haciendo aquello, sentía algo así como si fuera un ritual, se sentía tranquilo al hacerlo, se sentía mejor.

Cansado, agitado y algo sudado, cayó al piso, sus ojos observaron el cielo, estaba tan azul, había pocas nubes y el color verde del árbol que estaba cerca, enmarcaba perfectamente aquella vista que tenía. Se pregunto mentalmente como debería manejar la situación ahora, si bien estaba descansando, sabía que no podía estar despreocupado como ahora lo estaba. Pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza en ese momento.- Que cansancio.- se dijo así mismo mientras cerraba los ojos, pero al abrirlos ya no se encontró con el paisaje del cielo que estaba viendo hace tan sólo unos segundos.

\- Hola, Ichi-kun.- fue el saludo de un chico de tez levemente bronceada, cabello castaño con banda naranja sobre su frente lo que vio. Su sorpresa fue tan grande que al levantarse bruscamente, ambas frentes chocaron y se llevaron un feo y sonoro golpe.

\- ¡Duele!- grito el chico.

\- ¡Mi cabeza!- el mayor se tomo la frente con ambas manos, no creía que su banda naranja hubiera amortiguado aquel golpe.- Ichi-kun, no tenías porque reaccionar así…

\- T-tú no tenías porque aparecerte así, Endo-san.- alzo la voz Kazemiya, para después llevar su mano hasta su frente, no sangraba, eso era un alivio.

\- Lo siento no pude evitarlo, Ichi-kun.- Kazemaru sintió un escalofrió en ese momento.

\- Podría dejar de llamarme tan amistosamente.

\- uh ¡Qué cruel Ichi-kun!- Endo se hacia el herido, pero al parecer Kazemaru ni siquiera reacciono ante ello, estaba algo molesto porque ese golpe de verdad le dolió y de verdad se asusto al verlo. El más joven tan sólo dejo escapar un suspiro. Endo se acerco a él, para sorpresa del menor.- Es gracia ti que estoy así…- exclamo, cosa que no entendió Kazemiya, el se quedo donde estaba, mientras el mayor acerco su rostro al suyo, para su sorpresa.

\- ¿D-de qué está hablando?- intimidado con la cercanía del mayor, este tan sólo recibió como respuesta que Endo acariciara su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos. El más joven tan sólo cerró sus ojos y cuando Endo aparto su mano, poso sus propias manos sobre su cabeza para ordenar sus cortos cabellos, algo enojado por ser tratado como un bebé.

\- Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Ichi-kun.- y allí iba con ese nombre tan amistoso de nuevo, de verdad es que no le gustaba, nunca pensó que Endo le llamaría así.- ¿Por qué vienes aquí… a entrenar?- Kazemiya se quedo sorprendido ¡es verdad! Este lugar era muy importante para él, para Endo, para todos. Esto era muy sospechoso seguramente.

\- Si-simplemente me gusto este lugar… desde que vine.- eso último lo dijo bajito, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado. Endo le observo sentado uno pocos metros alejado de él, su expresión de verdad le parecía graciosa y encantadora al mismo tiempo.

\- Gracias a tu padre, obtuve trabajo, no le he agradecido lo suficiente.- Kazemiya le observo sorprendido, Endo de verdad parecía agradecido, hasta sonreía de una manera placida y tranquila.- No he podido agradecerle lo suficiente, a ninguno de los dos. Ni a ti ni a Kazemiya-san.

\- ¡eh! ¡N-no tiene po-porque agradecer nada!- hablo a tropezones el chico de cabellera turquesa

\- Claro que sí.- Endo era testarudo y se le notaba.- Fue gracias a tu presencia que soy feliz de nuevo.- Endo levanto la cabeza, para observar el cielo.- Ningún extraño se me acercaba por mi apariencia y mi actitud.- decía avergonzado.- Pero tú te me acercaste a mí, no me tuviste miedo.- exclamo observándolo sonriente, Ichirouta fingió su mejor sonrisa la verdad es que había tenido mucho miedo en ciertas ocasiones.- No sé si eres valiente o estúpido, Ichi-kun.- un golpe directo hacia Kazemiya, quien no se creía lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Disculpa…?

\- Debes cuidarte más.- exclamo Endo, a modo regañón.- No debes fiarte así de las personas, si alguien es peligroso debes irte, no todos son como yo.

\- Es eso…- respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo que "Es eso…"?- dijo enojado.- La verdad es que estoy preocupado que no sepas reconocer una escena peligrosa.- Endo rasco su cabeza.- Prométeme que no te acercarás a nadie peligroso de nuevo ¿Está bien?- Era eso, Endo estaba preocupado por él, tan sólo era eso y nada más. Lamentablemente hacer una promesa de ese tipo no estaba en sus planes, se seguiría metiendo en líos aunque no quisiera, porque debía llevar a cabo su objetivo para que todos pudieran estar bien, para que sus amigos vivieran felices.- ¡Ichi-kun!

\- ¿eh? Si, lo prometo.- dijo sencillamente, eso relajo al de cabello castaño.- Perdón por preocuparlo, Endo-san.- Perdón por mentirte. Era lo que de verdad quería decir, pero no lo dijo, se quedo en silencio omitiendo aquello. Tratando de sonreír, la verdad es que le hacía feliz ver a Endo como una persona normal, y además preocupado por él. Pero le hacía sentir mal el hecho de mentirle, sin embargo, no había opción.

\- Bien.- dijo sonriente, aquella sonrisa que sólo el verdadero Endo podía hacer, una feliz y despreocupada, tan llena de inocencia y sinceridad, como si fuera el Endo de 14 años .- Necesito entregarte algo.- dijo repentinamente, cosa que sorprendió al más joven ¿Qué cosa le tendría que entregar?- Es una sorpresa, no creí verte hoy, así que no lo traje conmigo.- y rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza se disculpo.- ¿Tienes unos minutos?

\- Claro…- dijo algo dudoso.

\- Entonces acompáñame, Ichi-kun.- decía felizmente, Kazemiya no estaba seguro de hacerlo o no, se suponía que no debía interactuar mucho con él y los demás, pero por otra parte, de verdad quería saber que le tenía para él, de verdad quería pasar algo de tiempo con Endo.

\- Esta bien, pero podría dejar de llamarme así.- exclamo buscando su balón para dejarlo en su bolso y acompañar a Endo. El transcurso del camino, hacia el lugar donde le estaba llevando Endo, fue bastante ameno. Mientras llevaba su bicicleta consigo, Endo le hablo sobre su trabajo como entrenador, como aquellos chicos tenían miedo del sector V, pero había uno de ellos que quería jugar como siempre, divirtiéndose. Kazemiya le preguntaba que pensaba acerca de ese chico, ya que quizás fuera una pieza fundamental para que todo se arreglara, Endo le contestaba entusiasmado.

La charla hizo que el camino fuera corto, al poco rato se encontraban frente a una casa. Ichirouta la reconoció, era la casa de Endo, la que Hideki le había mostrado en aquellas imágenes. A diferencia de la casa que vio en aquella ocasión, esta estaba limpia, aunque seguía siendo fría, tal vez porque aún quedaban rastro de pintura desgastada, pero estaba todo muy limpio.

El mayor le hizo pasar, cosa que Kazemiya acepto, entraron entonces a la casa, el menor siempre primero, dejando su bicicleta afuera, cerca de la entrada. Endo le dijo que podía sentirse en su casa, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.- Muchas gracias por invitarme, Endo-san.- decía Kazemiya inocentemente, mientras entraba con cautela, una vez que se hubo sacado sus zapatos y dejado el bolso a un lado.

El living comedor se veía bastante limpio y era amplio, camino justamente entre los muebles y allí vio una foto al lado de la televisión, bien enmarcada y cuidada, era la foto de ellos en el torneo futbol frontera internacional, todos juntos.

\- ¿Te gusta la foto?- Ichirouta se exalto al escuchar la voz de Endo, quien le había estado observando desde que entro.

\- Disculpa, pero si… eh.- trato de sonar tranquilo.- Recordé cuando mi padre me llevo a ese torneo.- mintió él, porque para él, esa foto sólo había ocurrido hace un par de meses atrás y no años como Endo.- ¿Están todos, no?- Endo se acerco hasta él, tomo la foto por un momento, la observo y asintió a la pregunta de Kazemiya para luego dejarla donde estaba, pero boca abajo.

\- ¿Qué pa…?- pregunta que se vio interrumpida cuando fue jalado rápida y bruscamente hacia la pared cercana, siendo atrapado por Endo en ella. Se quedo petrificado allí mismo, al ver como el castaño le observaba de manera algo enojada, con sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza, agachándose para estar un poco más cerca de su rostro ¿le iba hacer algo? Las pequeñas manos de Kazemaru temblaban, las tenía a la altura de su pecho, como protegiéndose que le fuera hacer daño.

Cuando Endo comenzó acercarse así de serio, Kazemaru abrió los ojos para cerrarlos fuertemente y agachar su cabeza ¿Qué iba hacer? Su corazón latía muy rápido, y sentía el suelo como gelatina ¿o eran sus piernas las que estaban temblando? No sabía que pasaba, pero Endo no sería capaz de nada ¿verdad?

El más joven abrió los ojos, cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cabeza. Endo había apoyado su frente casi sobre la frente de él, si no fuera porque estaba con la cabeza gacha. Escucho un suspiro.- De verdad, Ichi-kun es un estúpido…-

\- ¿eh?- sin moverse de su lugar y tan sólo observando los pies del contrario, se sorprendió ante sus palabras. Ahora estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero no entendía las acciones de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

\- Tu sola presencia me recuerda a él.- sonrió para sí mismo, de una manera triste.- Se que no eres él, pero me gustaría que así lo fueras, sería genial ¿no? Aunque un poco extraño.- Kazemiya se sintió triste por dentro ¿De verdad Endo añoraba tanto la presencia de Kazemaru Ichirouta? En su interior quería decirlo, pero no podía, no debía. Hideki y él tenían que mantener todo en secreto.

"Ya no debes relacionarte con Endo Mamoru ¿entendido?" Habían sido las palabras de quien ahora era su figura paterna, el peliazulado le había dejado claro que no debería tener más contacto con él y así con los siguientes, sólo el suficiente contacto para que volvieran hacer los mismos de su pasado, felices, los que disfrutaban del fútbol y finalmente él debía alejarse.

Pero es difícil. Extremadamente difícil.

\- ¿D-de quién habla, Endo-san?- pregunto tartamudeando, luego de unos minutos en silencio, en el cual se estaba debatiendo que debería hacer o como actuar. Endo dejo libre al más pequeño, para ir donde estaba esa foto, tomarla y sentarse en el sofá, para indicarle con la mano a Ichirouta que se acercará y se sentará a su lado. Este último, quien no se había movido del lugar, camino hacia él con lentitud y obedeció.

\- Él era un gran centrocampista, defensa, y un gran amigo.- decía observando la foto con nostalgia. Ichirouta de verdad quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo ¿Tanto habían sufrido sus amigos por su "muerte"? ¿Tan importante era para todos?

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Eh? No lo lamentes, es mi culpa por verte en él, cuando te veo, empiezo a buscarlo. Pero luego me doy cuenta que es imposible, que él ya no está en este mundo. Estoy muy loco ¿verdad?

\- ¡No lo está!- dijo repentinamente Kazemiya, cosa que se sorprendió y hasta Endo lo hizo, le quedo observando extrañado.- Me refiero, que está bien… extrañar a un amigo, si mi mejor amigo muriera, lo extrañaría mucho y… y de seguro ni siquiera pudiera… pudiera pensar que esta muerto.- sus palabras fueron perdiendo fuerzas mientras las decía, se sentía un tonto, había gritado sin pensar.

\- Entiendo y discúlpame el haberte asustado, Ichi-kun.- el menor tan sólo le observo nervioso y algo avergonzado, desvió su mirada para observar el suelo.- Es cierto yo tenía que darte algo…- el mayor se levanto y busco en un cajón cercano, de ella saco algo parecido a una libreta.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi libreta!- un sorprendido Kazemiya recibió su libreta en sus manos, aquella que había perdido aquel día y que no pensaba poder recuperar nunca.

\- Te… bueno…- Endo no sabía por dónde empezar.- Miraba como estabas entrenando, fue de casualidad que pasará por allí, cuando te fuiste me di cuenta que la habías olvidado.- explico él.- ¿Quieres ser un delantero, verdad?

\- Así es.- exclamo abriendo su libreta, leyendo sus apuntes de las técnicas y la información de otros delanteros, estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta.

\- Has reunido mucha información, de verdad vas en serio.- sonrió Endo.

\- Sí, quiero ser de ayuda en mi equipo.

\- ¿En serio? Pero no sólo como delantero puedes ser de ayuda ¿sabes?

\- Claro, lo tengo en mente, también.- decía cerrando su libreta. Era verdad, estaba tan concentrado en ser diferente a Kazemaru, que debía tener en cuenta las otras posiciones que Hideki le prohibió hacer, sin embargo, era necesario.- Pero siempre quise ser un delantero.- exclamo con toda la seguridad que pudo encontrar. Tomo la fotografía que Endo había dejado en el sofá y la sostuvo entre sus manos, observándola un momento.- Como Fubuki-san, Goenji-san…- se detuvo un momento, no era bueno saber todos los nombres de ellos.- No recuerdo todos los nombres…

\- También estaban Hiroto y Toramaru.- le dijo él sonriente.

\- Ci-cierto.- se levanto y dejo la fotografía donde la había encontrado antes. La vio por última vez, observándose así mismo con sus amigos, con la copa que habían ganado aquella vez, en aquel día.

\- Cierto, debes tener hambre, te prepararé algo, espera aquí.- le indico Endo, quien fue hasta la cocina, desapareciendo tras una puerta.

Ichirouta observo con más tranquilidad el lugar donde vivía Endo, tranquilidad que fue interrumpida con el sonido de unos platos caerse.- ¡Endo-san!- corrió hasta la cocina.- ¿Endo-san, está bi…? ¿eh?- al llegar a la cocina se llevo una gran sorpresa, todo estaba completamente desordenado y sucio, al parecer Endo había resbalado con los platos por la suciedad del piso.

\- Así… disculpa el desorden.- decía un Endo apenado, levantándose avergonzado.- Sólo he tenido tiempo de limpiar la sala principal.- Un silencio reino entre ellos.

\- Eso quiere decir que las demás habitaciones…

\- Bu-bueno, con mi trabajo y todo eso…- Kazemaru no le escucho y fue a revisar las otras habitaciones.- ¡Es-espera!- Endo corrió a seguirlo, pero Kazemaru ya había visto una habitación, toda desordenada, llena de cajas y polvo acumulado, había basura.- No soy muy bueno con las tareas domesticas…- rió nerviosamente.

\- ¡Eso está mal, como entrenador no puedes vivir así!- regaño Kazemaru.

\- Es-está bien, no me regañes Ichi-kun.-se sentía ridículo, siendo regañado por alguien 10 años menor que él, pero por alguna razón no pudo ponerse estricto con él.

\- ah, lo siento, Endo-san.- Kazemaru se dio cuenta enseguida lo que estaba haciendo. Endo era el mayor, era su casa y lo estaba tratando como un crió, no estaba bien, debía respetar a sus mayores.

\- Está bien, sólo no le digas a nadie que fui regañado por un pequeño.-decía juntado sus dedos índices uno con otro, se veía avergonzado.

\- ¿pequeño?- murmuro Ichirouta, viendo la reacción infantil de quien era ya mayor de edad. Sonrió, para luego reír.- Es muy gracioso, Endo-san. Le ayudaré a limpiar si quiere.- dijo felizmente, Endo le miro agradecido y tomo sus manos emocionado, dándole las gracias repetidamente. Ambos se pusieron entonces a limpiar la cocina. Pero ni siquiera alcanzaron a terminar de limpiarla, luego una hora trabajando estaban tomado un descanso , comiendo unos bocadillos para luego seguir, pero ya se hacía tarde y el celular de Kazemiya sonó.

\- Hola… ah Kiyoshi, si estoy bien.- respondió él alegremente.- ¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?- Endo tan sólo le observaba, intrigado por la persona que le había llamado.- ¿De verdad? No te creo, nada… deja mirar.- se alejo el celular de su oreja y busco algo en él, sólo para notar que tenía un mensaje.- Tú, de verdad piensas en todo.- decía algo asustado y molesto.- Está bien, si, si seré puntual, adiós.- y término la conversación.

\- ¿un amigo de tu secundaria?- pregunto Mamoru aún intrigado, el menor asintió

\- Lo siento Endo-san, debo irme. Podemos continuar otro día.

\- Descuida, mañana estaré ocupado y luego tengo clases, pero podemos continuar el próximo sábado.

\- Lo siento, ese día estaré ocupado.- exclamo recordando que vería el partido de su amigo Kiyoshi.

\- No te preocupes, agradezco que me ayudarás.- Endo le miro enternecido.- Por favor Ichi-kun, no vayas con extraños así a la ligera.- lo dijo con su mejor sonrisa, pero Ichirouta sabía que no estaba bromeando. Al final se despidió y se fue, primero debía ir hasta su casa, tomo su bicicleta y pedaleo hasta ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No puedo creer que tú…

\- ¿eh? Como tu padre, debo asegurarme que te diviertas con tus compañeros.- le dijo Hideki. El mayor había recibido aquella tarde, la visita de Kiyoshi, el compañero de clase de Kazemiya y que además era basquetbolista.- Tienes un compañero muy bien educado.- y claro Hideki estaba asombrado por la aparición de Kiyoshi, había sido cortes, amable y había pedido si Kazemiya pudiera venir con ellos a "cazar fantasmas", hasta le prometió que lo cuidaría y que lo haría volver sano y salvo a casa.

Cuando Hideki le conto todo eso, Ichirouta se sintió tan avergonzado ¡Ni que fuera una chica! Además la forma en que lo decía su "padre", parecía emocionado, orgulloso, hasta la situación parecía divertirle.- Entonces… ¿Dónde estabas?

\- ¡¿eh?!- claro Kazemaru había estado evitando esa pregunta.- Pa-paseando, ya te dije, bueno entonces será mejor que me vaya pronto, Kiyoshi y los demás deben estar esperándome.- Hideki lo observo subiendo a su cuarto.

Ya en su cuarto, Ichirouta dejo su bolso, quería ir liviano, así que llevo su celular solamente, y claro ropa más abrigada, una chaqueta deportiva simple, por si se ponía demasiado fresco el clima. A los pocos segundos bajo, se despidió de su padre, pero antes de salir este lo detuvo.

\- De verdad Ichiro, no quiero arruinar tu salida.- le dijo cuando ya se encontraba en la puerta, a punto de irse.- Pero por favor, deja ya a Endo Mamoru en paz…

\- Yo no…- iba a negarlo pero la mirada segura de Hideki hizo que se detuviera.- ¿Cómo sabes?

\- ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser que no me respondieras enseguida?- le respondió con otra pregunta.- Se que extrañas a tus amigos y te sientes responsable, pero sigues siendo un niño Ichiro, y Endo ya es un adulto. No te estoy pidiendo que no lo saludes si él te saluda primero o si le ves, simplemente que evites contacto innecesario con él.- Kazemaru asintió, era verdad aún veía a Endo como aquel chico enérgico, amante del futbol, lleno de buenos deseos, algo tonto a veces, pero ese ya no era Endo. El Endo de ahora había cambiado, era un adulto y había ¿madurado? O eso debería pensar.- No te entretengo más, ve y diviértete.- su "hijo" asintió y se fue, esta vez iba a irse caminando hasta la casa de Taiki, donde era la reunión. Hideki se quedo en la puerta, hasta que la figura del más joven desapareció de su vista.

\- Los puntos conflictivos empiezan aparecer.- murmuro Hideki, observando el reloj que llevaba puesto, el cual no sólo indicaba la ahora, si no también, los protagonistas de la historia.- Endo, me estás trayendo muchos problemas…- siguió murmurando.- Y Fudo, tu presencia es una molestia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Kazemiya! ¡Aquí!- Kiyoshi estaba en la entrada de la casa de Taiki y no estaba sólo, para su sorpresa Masaru también estaba ahí. Pero, por la expresión de Masaru, no parecía muy feliz, este vestía con unos pantalones holgados color marrón, con grandes bolsillos, y una camiseta amarrilla con líneas verdes, de mangas largas. La mirada de Masaru sólo le indico que sería una aventura bastante extraña y quizás molesta.

\- Hola chicos.- saludo tranquilamente Ichirouta. Kiyoshi parecía muy entusiasmado, vestía deportivamente, zapatillas, un pantalón deportivo, una sencilla camiseta blanca y la sudadera de color rojo encima. No dudo en saludar a Ichirouta tomando ambas manos para jalarlos hasta donde estaban ellos.

\- ¡No es emocionante!- exclamo Kiyoshi.

\- No lo es.- respondió simplemente Masaru, acercándose a ambos y separarlos, ya que Kiyoshi aún seguía con las manos de Kazemiya entre las suyas.- Es estúpido, la única razón por la que les acompaño, es porque Taiki me lo pidió amablemente.

\- Es mentira, sólo no le puede decir No, a su capitán.- le murmuro Kiyoshi a Kazemiya, quien sólo sonrió nerviosamente.

\- ¡Te escuche! ¡Por si no lo sabes estoy frente a ti!- grito Masaru seriamente ofendido y levemente sonrojado.

\- Chicos, no armen tanto escándalo.- les pidió un avergonzado Taiki que recién salía de su casa, cuya melena naranja combinaba perfectamente con la playera verde que traía puesta en ese instante, en su cintura tenía amarrado su chaqueta para colocarse luego.- Que bueno que están todos.

\- Entonces andando.- dijo Kiyoshi, mientras tomaba la delantera, caminando a un lado de Masaru.

\- ¿De verdad haremos esto?- pregunto Kazemiya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo novato?- pregunto Masaru burlándose.

\- ¡Claro que no!- se ofendió el de cabello turquesa.- Sólo que no me parece muy típico…

\- ¿eh? Claro que no lo es, eso es lo divertido.- dijo Kiyoshi animado. Kazemaru miro a Taiki en busca de una respuesta, él parecía ser el más maduro de todos los presentes, además de ser muy inteligente.

\- Bueno, a mí me salto la curiosidad, así que quise venir.- fue la simple respuesta que recibió Kazemaru, él no se lo creía.- La rutina a veces es moleta ¿No Masaru?

\- Claro, sólo tienes miedo Kazemiya.- volvió a repetir el de cabellos verdes, volteando a verlo unos segundos para volver su mirada hacia el frente.

\- Que no lo tengo.- repitió Ichirouta frunciendo el ceño.

Caminaron entonces hasta la parte oeste de la ciudad, había muchas casas antiguas, muy al estilo japonés en esa parte, parecía que hubieran viajado en el tiempo, de nuevo. Kazemaru rio internamente ante esos pensamientos.

Las personas que vivían allí debían tener un gran espacio para vivir, pensó Kazemaru, quien sólo había visitado aquel lugar un par de veces en su tiempo verdadero. Rememorando su pasado, podía notar que todo seguía igual; por ahí había una señora limpiando la entrada con su escoba, todo bastante tranquilo, un par de niños cruzaron el lugar corriendo, junto con su perro. El de cabello turquesa no dudo en sonreír tranquilamente.

Ya el sol se ocultaba, y la calle quedaba más vacía de lo que ya estaba.- Bien, es ahí.- exclamo Kiyoshi apuntando hacia un lugar alto, sobre una zona elevaba se podía notar el techo de una casa, sólo eso se podía ver, debido a los numerosos árboles que lo rodeaban. A pocos metros de ellos, había un estrecho sendero, un camino completamente despejado de árboles que guiaba hacia esa casa.

\- Dicen que allí una persona se suicido.- exclamo Kiyoshi con voz tenebrosa.- Fue hace muchos años, creo antes que naciéramos, un grito se escucho aquella noche, los que le oyeron pensaron que tan sólo había sido un accidente, pero ¡no! Había ocurrido un suicidio.- se volteo a verlos rápidamente con una linterna alumbrando desde debajo de su rostro.

\- ah…- Kazemaru se refugió detrás de Masaru inconscientemente, quien también se sobresalto ante la imagen de Kiyoshi, pero lo disimulo rápidamente.

\- No te asustes Kazemiya, es sólo un rumor.- le dijo Taiki de lo más tranquilo, quien también traía una linterna.- Esa vez estábamos de vacaciones, por lo que casi nadie supo que paso en realidad. Al parecer el calor hizo que un anciano se desmayará y le llevaron con urgencia al hospital.- Kazemaru se relajo por un momento.

\- ¡Taiki! Arruinas la historia.

\- Menuda historia.- Masaru comenzó a caminar hacia el sendero.- ¿Vamos a ir o no? El sol se está ocultando.- Todos le siguieron rápidamente y fueron caminando por el estrecho camino en fila. El camino iba levemente empinado, debido a que la casa estaba en una colina, pero no lo suficiente como para cansarse.

\- Pero saben… decían que ese anciano le gustaba la magia y esas cosas de demonios.- hablo Taiki recordando como si lo hubiese aprendido en una lección de la escuela.- Tal vez encontremos cosas interesantes.- Kazemiya rogaba porque eso fuera totalmente errado. Al final, llegaron a un claro, y allí vieron una casa, del mismo estilo japonés que las demás, sólo que más vieja, descuidada, solitaria y algo tétrica, además de que era mucho más grande. Y el detalle del paisaje le daba un tono más tétrico aún: la luz de luna a veces era tapada por las nubes, corría un poco de viento que las movía traviesamente de sus lugares, así como sacudía las hojas de los árboles.

\- ¡Es hora entrar!- el grito de Kiyoshi sorprendió a Kazemaru.

\- ¡No me asustes así!- la verdad es que el lugar se veía muy grande y muy tétrico, al deslizar algunas puertas estás no se abrían o debían hacer mucha fuerza para que pudieran abrirse. La casa estaba muy sucia, se notaba su abandono hace muchos años. Y la verdad es que Kazemaru se acostumbro a esa extraña casa, que sólo estaba abandonada. Estuvieron unos minutos caminando por sus pasillos, mirando habitación por habitación y no encontraron nada extraño.

\- Pensé que me asustaría.

\- Daba más miedo cuando éramos niños.- dijo Taiki, Kazemaru le observo curioso.- Pensamos que tendrías miedo, iba hacer como tu iniciación.

\- ¿eh?- no podía creerlo ¿Taiki participando en este tipo de ocurrencias?

\- Cuando éramos niños, teníamos miedo de venir a este lugar. Una vez Kiyoshi y yo entramos, pero no duramos ni unos segundos, cuando salimos corriendo.- rió divertido por recordar aquella escena. Ahora Kazemiya entendía todo.

\- Se hace tarde, vámonos rápido.- dijo Masaru simplemente, justo cuando su linterna se apago.- Maldita batería.

\- La mía aún funciona.- dijo Kiyoshi, observo a Taiki cuya linterna también funcionaba. Kazemaru no había llevado linterna dado a que no poseía una.- Bueno vámonos.- dijo abriendo una puerta, casi rompiéndola en el proceso, ya que se deslizo con suma dificultad. Un: Ten cuidado, de parte de Taiki hizo llamar su atención.- No te preocupes to…- iba saliendo hacia el corredor, cuya única iluminación entraba por una sucia y simple ventana, cuando se detuvo abruptamente y su linterna cayó al suelo.

En el rincón, al final de aquel pasillo, había una silueta oscura.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Taiki al ver detenido a Kiyoshi en medio, lo observo para luego voltear hacia al frente y quedándose pasmado al aquella silueta, que camino hasta ellos cojeando un poco, tanto Kiyoshi como Taiki se pusieron blancos para luego pasar al azul del susto. Kazemaru y Masaru salían recién sólo para observar aquella figura oscura caminar hasta ellos, la cual gemía un poco y cojeaba al caminar

\- De-dejen de jugar…- decía Masaru con poca seguridad en su voz.

\- Chi-chicos…- hablo la figura, justo cuando esta iba a pasar por la ventana para que los chicos pudieram ver su figura real, una nube cubrió toda la luz de la luna. Los chicos chillaron por reflejo, y Masaru y Kazemaru se abrazaron automáticamente.- Que grosera es la juventud de hoy.- dijo una voz ahora más clara, sonaba joven y ofendida. Taiki y Kiyoshi observaron al frente, las nubes se habían ido, dejando que la luz se colara por la ventana: un hombre estaba frente a ellos, su cabello era verde atado a una coleta, sus ojos oscuros eran algo rasgados, vestía con una chaqueta manga larga encima y pantalones y zapatillas cómodas, tenía unas benditas en su rostro. Parecía como si hubiera participado en una pelea, aunque su apariencia era la de una persona normal, tranquila y sencilla.

\- ¿No eres un fantasma?- fue la gran pregunta de Kiyoshi, que provoco que el adulto se pusiera a reír.

\- Duele…- decía tocando su estomago, al parecer ni reír podía hacer con propiedad debido a aquellas heridas que tenía.- No lo soy.- respondió finalmente a la interrogante sobre que era un fantasma o no, para luego reír. Kazemiya y Masaru al darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaban se soltaron casi enseguida, como si se repelieran, estaban algo avergonzados por esa reacción que al parecer nadie noto. Al parecer, porque el mayor que había aparecido simplemente rió divertido y les guiño un ojo.

Al poco rato salieron de ese lugar, acompañado del adulto, quien les dijo que no debían estar en propiedad privada. Él era amigo del dueño de la propiedad, y quería ver por última vez la zona, antes de que fuera destruida. Ante la sorpresa de Kazemiya, el muchacho se había presentado como Midorikawa Ryuuji.

Kazemaru se sorprendió, sobre todo porque no le había reconocido por tanta oscuridad, ahora que salieron de la casa, pudo notar que era Midorikawa. Su mirada se poso en los vendajes que traía, en como cojeaba al andar, de verdad quería preguntar, pero temía ser indiscreto o que su voz se quebrará al hablar, porque él sabía la verdad.

\- ¿Está bien?- pregunto Taiki repentinamente.- Se ve muy lastimado…- Midorikawa sorprendido, sólo sonrió nervioso.

\- Si, debería estar en reposo luego de haberme caído de las escaleras.- los chicos se asombraron, excepto Kazemaru, quien sólo desvió la mirada.- Pero quería ver este lugar, es muy importante para mí.- volteo a ver por última vez la casa que antes también había sido su hogar y la de su amigo pelirrojo.- Kazemaru tan sólo observo con cierta tristeza el rostro de su amigo, pero no podía titubear, no frente a sus compañeros de clases.

\- Lamentamos haber entrado en propiedad privada.- dijo Kiyoshi.

\- No se preocupen.- declaro este.- Eres bastante alto ¿juegas basquetball?- pregunto al ver como Kiyoshi era mucho más alto que los otros tres chicos. El mencionado, orgulloso, golpeo su pecho con su mano sonriente.

\- Claro que lo soy, los cuatro somos de la secundaria Tsuetsu, yo juego basquetbol allí. Ellos.- decía presentando a los restantes tres.- Están en el club de futbol.- Midorikawa parpadeo varis a veces, sorprendido.

\- Que nostalgia.- dijo asombrado.- Cuando tenía su edad también jugaba futbol.- dijo él, todos siguieron caminando por el sendero. Midorikawa bajaba con lentitud, ya que ahora el camino iba levemente inclinado y tenía que pisar con cuidado. Estuvo por unos segundos a punto de caer, pero Kazemaru fue más rápido y le ayudo, Taiki y Kiyoshi le imitaron.- Gracias, me hubiese dolido mucho.- decía apenado, observo un momento al chico de cabellera azul y luego a los otros.- Es cierto, no sé sus nombres.

\- Mi nombre es Kiyoshi Kaito.- dijo sonriente, como siempre el más alto se presentaba primero.- Él es Taiki Yamayo, Kazemiya Ichirouta…- el nombrado se sorprendió al igual que Midorikawa al escuchar aquel nombre, aunque como estaba algo oscuro, no se noto lo suficiente.- y él es Masaru Kyô.- Kaito termino de presentar a todos tranquilamente.

\- Ya veo.- se quedo pensativo, como si una idea cruzará por su mente, para luego desecharla.- Bueno gracias, Masaru-kun, Kiyoshi-kun, Taiki-kun y Kazemiya-kun, por ayudarme, sabía que iba hacer difícil volver, la subida igual fue bastante agobiante.

\- No se preocupe, le ayudaremos, es lo menos que podemos hacer por entrar en propiedad privada.- dijo Taiki.

\- Además debemos ayudar a nuestros mayores.- exclamo Kiyoshi.

\- No estoy tan viejo…- Midorikawa parecía ofendido.

\- ¡aaah! Lo siento, no quise ofenderlo.- dijo rápidamente un nervioso Kiyoshi. Kazemiya rió, ante la actitud de su amigo Kaito, Midorikawa lo acompaño en su risa.

\- No te preocupes.- dijo finalmente. Cuando por fin salieron de aquel sendero, llegando al principio del camino, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la zona de las casas estilo japonesas, que habían cruzado antes los chicos. Fue un regreso silencioso y tranquilo, con un nuevo conocido.

\- Fue un gusto conocerlos.- exclamo repentinamente el de cabellos verdes.- Debo irme por allí.- decía apuntado hacia otra calle, tan sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna y las luces artificiales.

\- ¿Estará bien?- pregunto Taiki preocupado por el estado de salud del mayor.

\- Tranquilo, pero gracias por preocuparte. Fue un gusto conocer a chicos que también jueguen futbol y a un chico que juegue basquetbol.- Kiyoshi sólo sonrió, la mirada de Midorikawa se poso en el de cortos cabellos turquesa, quien sorprendido no pudo evitar su mirada y mostrar preocupación. Kazemiya tan sólo se inclino levemente a modo de despedida, Midorikawa le sonrió a él y luego al resto para tomar su camino.

\- ¿Pasa algo Taiki?- pregunto Kiyoshi al ver al de cabello naranja tan pensativo.

\- Es que ahora que lo pienso, había escuchado ese nombre antes, pero no recuerdo donde.- Kazemaru se sobresalto ante la repuesta de Taiki.

La verdad es que, lo que acababa de ocurrir le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, porque ni siquiera había intentado comunicarse con Midorikawa, apenas si unos pocos acercamientos con él, quien había sido uno de sus más grandes amigos en el pasado, sobre todo, durante el tiempo en que jugaban en el mismo equipo. Hubiese querido decirle algo más, preguntar algo más, hacerle notar a sus amigos -sobre todo a Taiki- que la persona con la que se encontraron había sido parte de Inazuma Japan, pero ¿sería muy sospechoso? No quería malos entendidos y estaba muy inseguro con respecto a eso.

Finalmente, se despidió de sus amigos y fue a casa, al llegar Hideki no tardo en interrogarlo, y Kazemaru le conto todo lo que había ocurrido y el encuentro con Midorikawa Ryuuji.- Me parece genial que justo apareciera, tenemos suerte.

\- Sin embargo, no sé donde vive, o que está haciendo ahora…- Kazemaru se sintió desesperado.- No puedo aparecer frente a Midorikawa-san como lo hice con Endo-san.

\- En eso tienes razón.- Hideki lo pensó por un momento, hasta que sonrió.- Si hay una forma de volverlo a ver.- comento simplemente, Kazemiya parpadeo unos momentos tratando de comprender lo que decía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Hideki-san, no sabía que estaría por aquí.- un joven de cabellos platinados y ojos oscuros saludo a Kazemiya mayor, quien devolvió el apretón de mano que le ofrecía el más joven.

\- No podía permitir que hicieran este trabajo sin mí, además quería ver los planos que gustosamente Umiya-san me mostraría.- El otro rió, y siguieron conversando sobre cosas del trabajo, Hideki se encontraba justo frente al lugar donde Kazemaru había venido con sus amigos hace algunos días. Aquella pequeña colina, que albergaba entre esos árboles, una enorme casa estilo antiguo. Rápidamente el terreno estaba siendo limpiado de todo rastro de árboles, claro que no arrasarían con todos ellos, dejarían algunos justo detrás del edificio. Sólo sacarían los árboles donde pondrían la zona de juego y el gran edificio, que serviría para acondicionamiento físico en un futuro.

\- Es impresionante este sector.- el joven que aún acompañaba a Hideki, observaba su computadora portátil, donde le mostraba gráficamente el tamaño de todo el lugar. Hideki observo curioso, de verdad era un sector bastante espacioso, claro: Había costado millones para que el sector V pudiera hacerse con él, hasta que lo obtuvieron.

\- Claro que sí, mucho más impresionante es que lo lograrán comprar.- dijo casualmente.

\- Es verdad, se rumorea que la persona en cuestión tenía algunos problemas de dinero, y por eso accedió fácilmente a venderlo siempre y cuando la suma de dinero fuera altísima.

\- Entonces fue una suerte que estuviera endeudado.- el más joven asintió, mientras otro árbol se venía abajo, los autos comenzaban a moverse. Los trabajadores con sus cascos y trajes de colores naranjas, no se detenían por nada. Hideki observo todo con mucha atención, buscando a alguien en especial.

\- ¿busca a Umiya-san?- pregunto el más joven, provocando que Hideki se sobresaltará.

\- ah, s-sí…

\- Espero no esté muy apurado, Umiya-san fue a ver la casa que está dentro de ese bosque.- le dijo simplemente él.- Creo que esta con la persona que firmo los papeles de venta.- explico sorprendiendo a Hideki de paso, entonces ¿Quién estaba con él? ¿Kira o Midorikawa? Esperaba que fuera ese último, ya que dudaba mucho, por la situación en la que estaba Kira, que él estuviera presente ahora.

Hideki había puesto en peligro su trabajo, al verificar los contratos y papeleos que no eran de su jurisdicción, se había metido en archivos que no tenían relación con su trabajo, sólo para notar el nombre de Midorikawa y el de Kira Hiroto en varios papeles, además de la dirección del lugar en el que estaba ahora. Lo bueno es que no fue descubierto, pero tuvo que ser muy inteligente para no dejar que notarán sus intenciones y además tener que trabajar horas extras para que le dejaran entrar en el proyecto. Ahora estaba allí, en la espera de aquel chico para moverse a la siguiente fase.

\- Ahí viene Umiya-san.- exclamo el joven a su lado que, poniéndose el casco amarrillo fue hasta ellos. Hideki lo imito, para volver su mirada hacia el lugar donde aparecía Umiya junto a la persona que esperaba encontrar. Rápidamente saco su celular y mando un mensaje, luego se interno para encontrar con Umiya-san.

\- Kazemiya-san.- exclamo el hombre mayor, Umiya era el jefe de aquel proyecto, además que era mucho mayor de Hideki, se notaba ya unas pequeñas arrugas cerca de su sus ojos, pero aún así tenía mucha energía y vigor.- Es bueno tener a tan joven persona trabajando en este proyecto para los jóvenes.

\- No es para tanto.- decía Hideki, para luego fijarse en el más joven del grupo de aquellos cuatro hombres.

\- Claro, déjame presentarte, el es Midorikawa, este en representación del dueño de este sector y ya finalizamos todos los detalles. Midorikawa-kun, él es Kazemiya Hideki, un nuevo miembro en la compañía, tiene unos ideas muy innovadoras.- Midorikawa sonrió abiertamente, claro que Hideki no dejo pasar el estado del más joven, tenía una bandita en su mejilla y parecía levemente cojo, de verdad le preocupo.

\- Un gusto Midorikawa-kun.- exclamo Hideki, tendiéndole la mano.- Ya verás que el edificio que construiremos será un buen beneficio para la comunidad en general.

\- Eso espero, me gustaría mucho ver a los más pequeños haciendo deportes.- declaro él alegre, a pesar de sus heridas se veía tranquilo y motivado para seguir. Hideki sonrió, al parecer era uno de los que no había cambiado de los amigos de Kazemaru.

\- Venga, conversemos en otro lugar.- dijo Umiya y los cuatro hombres fueron hasta un toldo que estaba puesto en un extremo donde los hombres trabajaban. En el centro había una mesa, donde Umiya enseguida puso los planos de la construcción y comenzó a explicar a los presentes lo que harían, Hideki daba algunas ideas entre otros comentarios que Midorikawa aprobaba.

\- Jefe.- uno de los trabajadores, vestido con el traje reglamentario, además de lentes oscuros llego interrumpiendo la charla.- Disculpen la interrupción, pero hay un chico que busca a Kazemiya Hideki, dice que es su hijo.- Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado.

\- ah, es Ichiro, que extraño.- exclamo Hideki, poniendo su mejor cara de confusión.

\- Déjalo que pase.- Umiya-san aprobó enseguida que el chico entrará al sector, Hideki sabía que Umiya gustaba de los niños, no por nada era padre de dos niñas, un pequeño y otro que venía en camino.

\- Gracias, Umiya-san.

\- No agradezcas.- dijo el mayor simplemente, al poco rato apareció un chico de corta cabellera turquesa en el lugar.

\- Permiso, perdón por molestar.- Kazemaru había aparecido, vestía de manera informal y traía consigo unas carpetas.- Midorikawa al verlo se sorprendió, y no tardo en recordar lo que había pasado el fin de semana anterior, además claro del nombre del chico. Kazemaru enseguida lo vio y parpadeo un par de veces, pero antes de que dijera algo Hideki fue hasta a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ichiro?

\- ah, cierto. Olvidaste tus carpetas, papá.- Hideki miro su maletín para notar que ciertamente no las traía consigo.

\- Es verdad, me has salvado hijo.- decía sonriente.- Perdón Umiya-san.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo, tienes un buen hijo. Gracias por traernos el trabajo de tu padre.- le dijo a Ichirouta, quien sólo sonrió apenado, la verdad es que todo esto había sido planeado, con la posibilidad de encontrar o no a Midorikawa allí.

\- Con esto, podré decirle las ideas que tenía sobre la construcción.- Hideki hablaba mientras golpeaba levemente las carpetas que traía.

\- Entonces me iré, con su permiso…

\- Espera.- Midorikawa hablo de repente, sorprendiendo al pequeño.- ¿Por qué no te quedas? De seguro quieres ver cómo trabaja tu padre.

\- Es una buena idea.- Umiya aprobó enseguida la idea de Ryuuji. Hideki sonrió internamente, Kazemaru sorprendido tan sólo pensó que tenían una suerte tremenda. Pero antes de responder, pidió la aprobación de su papá.

\- Si mi jefe, no pone problema, está bien.- entonces Kazemaru fue a sentarse junto con Midorikawa quien estaba cómodamente sentado en una silla, observando los planos esparcidos por la mesa. Mientras Hideki comenzaba su presentación de ideas y como llevarlas a cabo, Midorikawa sonrió al más joven que tenía a su lado, el otro le devolvió la sonrisa tiernamente, cosa que para el mayor fue la visión más encantadora que había visto jamás, sintió una nostalgia tremenda y unas ganas de abrazar a aquel muchacho contra su pecho.

La reunión duro un poco más de media hora, Kazemaru ponía atención a medias, no es que le pareciera aburrido, la verdad estaba sorprendido por las habilidad de su padre. Sin embargo, la presencia de su más grande amigo le ponía nervioso, quería decir tantas cosas, quería preguntar por Hiroto, quería ayudarlo, pero sabía que no podía, no debía todavía.

Al terminar, se fueron despidiendo todos: Umiya tomo su camino, despidiéndose de Midorikawa, Hideki y de Ichirouta. Los restantes tres tomaron otro camino.

\- Sabes, creo haberte visto en otro lado.- Kazemaru volteo a ver a Hideki, quien observaba a Midorikawa.

\- ¿Si? Lo siento, pero si intentas coquetearme, ya tengo pareja…- Hideki tardo en procesar la información, igual que Kazemaru.

\- ¿ah? ¡No! ¡No creas! No podría salir con alguien menor que yo.- Midorikawa detuvo sus paso y lo observo.

\- Pensé que tenía mi edad.

\- eh, no… tengo más de 30 años.- Midorikawa casi se le cae la mandibula ¡Es que no aparentaba esa edad! Hideki se veía en sus 20 años, joven, delgado y en buena salud.- Además mi único amor siempre será la difunta madre de mi hijo.- agrego con nostalgia verdadera en sus ojos, mientras acariciaba la cabellera del menor, quien confundido tan sólo le siguió la corriente.

\- Lo siento, le hice recordar algo malo ¿verdad?

\- ah, no te preocupes. Pero agradezco que pienses que me veo mucho más joven.- sus ojos brillaban, mientras a Kazemaru le daba vergüenza aquella situación, Midorikawa sólo forzó una sonrisa.- Pero, volviendo al tema, creo que te he visto ¿juegas o jugaste futbol o algo?- pregunto, Kazemaru estaba aliviado que volvieran al tema, se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo, sólo hablaría cuando fuera necesario.

\- Si, jugaba futbol… antes.

\- ¡claro! ¡Ahora recuerdo!- observo a su hijo.- ¿no te acuerdas, Ichiro?- el otro nervioso, por la repentina pregunta, sólo negó con la cabeza.- Por eso tu nombre me sonaba, ¿jugaste en Inazuma Japan no? Midorikawa Ryuuji, ese es tu nombre completo.

\- ah, si… jugué con ellos.- decía nervioso, la verdad es que no quería recordar aquello.

\- ¡De verdad!- era la hora de actuar de Ichirouta, debía hacerlo por el bien del plan.- Yo estuve allí…- Midorikawa le observo curioso ¿había estado allí?

\- Si, cuando él era todavía más pequeño, fuimos a la isla Liocott.- explico simplemente el padre de Ichirouta.- No pensé encontrarme con uno de sus miembros justo en mi trabajo.

\- Entiendo, la verdad no esperaba encontrar a alguien que recordará esos partidos, fueron hace tanto.

\- Tengo una gran memoria, además me gusta su futbol. Ichiro igual, mi hijo esta en el club de futbol de su secundaria.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué posición juegas?

\- Delantero.- respondió automáticamente Ichirouta.- Si, lo hubiese reconocido aquel día, mis amigos hubiesen estado muy contentos, me matarán ahora cuando les cuente.- Midorikawa rió, pero esta vez rió más claramente que aquella vez que le encontraron en la casa, al parecer sus heridas ya estaban casi curadas, eso le alivió.

\- Por un momento pensé…- Midorikawa iba a hablar pero se detuvo a medias observando a Ichirouta.- No es nada.- sonrió cálidamente al menor.- Es bueno haberlos conocidos, pero debo irme, tengo una cita con mi doctor dentro de unos minutos…

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- interrumpió Ichirouta repentinamente.- Me gustaría saber más de futbol, además yo y los chicos quedamos preocupados esa noche cuando te fuiste.

\- Que tierno.- dijo simplemente Midorikawa, a lo que Kazemaru se sonrojo.- No me importaría una compañía, si tu padre no se opone.

\- Mientras regreses temprano a casa y me llames, está bien.- dijo simplemente Hideki. Luego de ponerse de acuerdo, ambos se fueron y Hideki volvió a su casa, tenía trabajo por hacer así que no podía acompañarlos. Midorikawa y Kazemaru fueron entonces hasta el hospital.

\- ¿Ya se recuperará de sus heridas?- pregunto Ichirouta inocentemente.

\- Claro, aunque esta vez sólo iré por unas pastillas…- dijo simplemente.- además de la revisión general.

\- Debe cuidarse mucho.- decía preocupado, Kazemaru sabía que esas heridas no fueron por un accidente, hasta parecía que tenía otras.

\- Si, me cuidaré. Soy muy torpe, es todo.- mintió Midorikawa, observando al más pequeño a su lado, de verdad le recordaba de cierta forma a su fallecido amigo. Fueron conversando tranquilamente sobre futbol, Kazemaru trataba de no ser muy obvio con sus preguntas, intentaba hacer preguntas muy generales, aunque Midorikawa estaba lejos de sospechar, sabía que su amigo no era tan suspicaz como otros. Eso último era una gran ventaja, pero tampoco podía bajar la guardia, debía estar atento.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa le gustaba la presencia de Kazemiya allí, se sentía como un hermano mayor y eso le aumentaba el ego y la autoestima. Ichirouta, era perfecto a sus ojos, delicado, tranquilo, paciente y bastante maduro, muchas de esas cosas -mejor dicho todo- le recordaba a esa persona: Le recordaba a Kazemaru. Era el destino tal vez, se decía a sí mismo, el encontrar a alguien tan parecido a su amigo fallecido. La única diferencia era su corto cabello, dejando algunos mechones turquesas largos, dándole una apariencia más juvenil y aniñada, y sus ojos color azul cielo.

\- ¿No has pensado en dejarte crecer el cabello?- pregunto repentinamente Midorikawa, cosa que sorprendió y paralizo a Kazemiya, pero enseguida recobro la compostura.

\- La verdad es que no, siempre lo he tenido corto.- Midorikawa entendió y sonrió.

\- Yo lo tengo largo.- exclamo y era cierto, aún conservaba aquella coleta, aunque era un poco más corta, o eso parecía.- Si tu igual lo tuvieras largo y con una coleta.- cada palabra de Midorikawa lo ponía incomodo ¿acaso estaba insinuando algo? Se preguntaba aterrorizado Kazemaru.- Entonces pareceríamos ¡hermanos!- dijo bastante animado, provocando que Kazemaru casi se callera de la impresión.

\- No ha cambiado nada…- murmuro para sí.

\- ¿dijiste algo?- pregunto el mayor.

\- ¡ah! Sólo que no tengo hermanos…

\- ¡Mucho mejor! Dime Hermano desde ahora, Ichi-chan.- sonrió divertido un Midorikawa, quien había puesto ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kazemiya.

\- ¿I-Ichi-chan?- ¿es que acaso todos acortarían su nombre así? Se preguntaba mentalmente el menor.

Al poco rato, llegaron al hospital, Kazemiya lo acompaño y fueron hasta el tercer piso, obviamente tomaron un ascensor. No había mucha gente, así que Midorikawa fue atendido casi enseguida, dejando a Kazemaru en la sala de espera. Cuando estuvo solo pudo dejar escapar un suspiro, sonrió sin proponérselo, la verdad estaba tranquilo al ver que su amigo Midorikawa no parecía haber cambiado mucho, seguía siendo alegre, con mucha personalidad, hasta parecía más maduro y responsable de lo que recordaba. En fin, sólo podía ver en Ryuuji cosas positivas, mas sin embargo su propia sonrisa se borro, y es que no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan lastimado: Y él sabía la razón.

Cuando Midorikawa salió, el doctor le acompañaba, Kazemiya se levanto de su asiento con una sonrisa para recibir a Midorikawa.- Gracias por esperarme Ichi-chan.- le dijo el mayor.

\- Tú debes ser su hermano, que bueno eres al acompañarle hasta aquí.- Kazemaru no supo que decir al respecto, sólo sonrió. El doctor se acerco a él.- Por favor, dile que haga la denuncia a la policía.- pidió él, Kazemaru sorprendido, observo rápidamente a Ryuuji.

\- ¡Doctor!- llamo la atención Midorikawa, parecía consternado.

\- Siento decir cosas que no tienen relación conmigo, pero la familia debe apoyarse en estas situaciones, Midorikawa-san.- dijo el doctor por último para retirarse.

\- ¿Denuncia?- pregunto Kazemaru ¿es que acaso aquel doctor lo sabía? ¿Sabía por lo que estaba pasando Ryuuji?

\- N-No es nada.- tomo la mano del menor para llevárselo.- Venga, vamos Ichi-chan, tu padre debe estar preocupa…- Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas dado que, al doblar por un pasillo, se encontraron frente a frente con alguien muy conocido por ambos. Midorikawa sorprendido soltó a Kazemiya, este último observo con algo de nervios al chico de castaña cabellera frente a ambos, él también lo conocía.

\- Kido, tanto tiempo.- fue el simple saludo de Midorikawa. Kazemaru se quedo detrás del mayor, debía suponer que el hospital donde estaban era en el que se encontraba Haruna-san, ¿Qué otra razón tendría Kido para venir aquí? Sin embargo ese detalle no era importante, estaba más se sorprendió por el saludo tan serio de Ryuuji.

\- Midorikawa…- Kido vestía con un traje ejecutivo, se encontraba muy formal para la ocasión. Claro no llevaba esas gruesas gafas que siempre usaba, esta vez sobre su rostro se notaban unos simples lentes, que dejaban ver claramente el rojizo de sus ojos, así como su penetrante y fría mirada.- Parece que aún tienes problemas con Kira ¿no?- ese tono de voz, le molesto de Kazemaru ¿Es que acaso no eran amigos? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si se estuviera burlando? Midorikawa por otro lado, sólo frunció el ceño pero se relajo.

\- Si estás enojado porque me negué a participar en tu absurdo negocio, eres un inmaduro.- Kido pareció enojarse más, se podía notar por su rostro.

\- No seas imbécil, Midorikawa.- lanzó ácidamente Kido, frunciendo el ceño, para luego reír con algo de burla.- Creo que fue lo mejor, comprendí que sólo sirves para que te den golpes.- esas últimas declaraciones sorprendiendo a Kazemaru y entristecieron a Midorikawa.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!- Kazemaru guiado por sentimientos de rabia, más que por la razón, salió de detrás de Midorikawa para encarar a Kido. Kazemaru le miro enojado y seriamente decepcionado, Kido sólo observo al más joven algo sorprendido, para luego observar a Midorikawa, quien estaba tan sorprendido como él, y luego de nuevo su vista se poso en el menor.

\- ¿Acaso no te han criado bien? No seas insolente, los mayores están hablando.

\- Tranquilo Ichi-chan…- Midorikawa puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor, quien le observo preocupado. Estaba tan decepcionado en ese momento, Kido se había vuelto una persona horrible.- Será mejor irnos… - le dio unos empujoncitos a Kazemiya para que avanzará este hizo caso y camino, sin quitar la vista de Kido. Este último no se movió de su lugar, le parecía todo esto una pérdida de tiempo, estaba por seguir su camino pero la voz del de cabello verde le interrumpió.

\- Espero que cuando Haruna despierte, todo vuelva hacer como antes.- le dijo él.

\- Nada volverá hacer como antes.- respondió Kido seca y fríamente, a Kazemaru esas palabras le destrozaron por dentro ¿D verdad ese era Kido? Ambos observaron como el castaño se iba caminando sin siquiera voltear.

\- Lo lamento…- repentinamente Kazemiya hablo, cuando ya estaban ambos fuera del hospital, justo frente la entrada de edificio.

\- Esta bien, gracias por… defenderme, eres un buen niño.- Midorikawa acaricio la cabeza de Kazemiya suave y cariñosamente, sintió el cabello del más pequeño tan suave, hasta le pareció un contacto bastante familiar. Ichirouta no se quejo ante esa muestra de afecto, estaba más preocupado por la repercusión que podría generar aquella actitud que tuvo con Kido. Sin embargo, debía dejar eso de lado por ahora.

\- Esa persona… ¿Era amigo suyo, Midorikawa-san?- pregunto Ichirouta con cierto cuidado, Ryuuji le observo para luego dejar escapar un suspiro, no sabía si debía contarle eso a alguien menor como él. Pero el hijo de Kazemiya se veía, no sólo agradable, sino que también confiable y bastante maduro a pesar de su edad.

\- Como tu hermano mayor, te invito un helado.- fue la respuesta que le dio. Kazemaru observo a Midorikawa sonreír tranquilamente, para luego ser arrastrado por él de manera alegre, alegría y tranquilidad que fueron transmitidas a Kazemaru casi enseguida.

A los pocos minutos estaban en un parque cercano, ambos disfrutando su helado. Midorikawa de verdad no había cambiado, seguía amando el helado, lo podía notar por la forma en cómo había mirado su helado al comprarlo, hasta para elegir el sabor sus ojos brillaron. Ahora comía el helado como si de un manjar exquisito, hecho por los dioses, se tratase.- Hace tiempo que no como un helado… ¡hasta había olvidado su sabor!- decía alegre.

\- ¿Por qué no había comido helado?- pregunto curioso Ichirouta, Midorikawa se detuvo en ese momento, parecía como si la alegría se le hubiese escapado con sólo escuchar esa pregunta, o lo que provoco en él aquella cuestión.- Lo siento, ignora mi pregunta….- El más joven notó enseguida que aquella pregunta pareció incomodarle, la expresión de Midorikawa parecía triste repentinamente, así que sólo se corrigió rápidamente.

\- Esta bien, de alguna forma, siento que puedo confiar en ti ¿sabes? A pesar que recién nos conocimos.- le sonrió y siguió comiendo de su helado.- Te contaré, estás heridas no me las hice en un accidente…- exclamo apuntando su rostro, donde había una bandita. Kazemaru le miro algo asustado ¿de verdad le contaría?

\- No…no tienes que forzarte al hablar de ese tem… - Ichirouta observo el piso casi enseguida de decir esas palabras.

\- Estas heridas me las hizo alguien.- le interrumpió el de cabellera verde.- Creo que ahora entiendes lo que dijo el doctor y también lo que dijo Kido, el chico al que encontramos en el hospital y si, éramos amigos antes.- explico él, Kazemaru levanto su mirada lentamente, la verdad no pensaba que ese día terminará con ese tipo de declaraciones.

\- Si es así entonces… ¿por qué no haces la denuncia?- pregunto tímido, sabía en parte la respuesta.

\- Porque esa persona, no es sólo mi amigo, si no la persona que yo amo.- sonrió para sí mismo, Kazemiya alzo completamente su mirada para observarlo preocupado.- Eres pequeño, no lo entenderías, pero él sufrió mucho y ahora es así…

\- Pe-pero…

\- Tranquilo, yo sé que él puede cambiar, aún no pierdo la fe.- el menor desvió la mirada.

\- Siempre estás tan feliz.- exclamo, llamando la atención de Midorikawa.- A pesar de todo, no puede vivir así.- decía a punto de llorar. Midorikawa se asusto, el más pequeño iba a llorar.

\- ¡ah! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo!- dijo nervioso.- No llores, yo estoy bien… estoy feliz de haberte conocido y que me acompañes a tomar un helado, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Claro que me preocuparía por ti, eres mi amigo Midorikawa.

\- Claro que me preocuparía por mi hermano.- dijo algo sonrojado, agachando su cabeza, para que no viera su sonrojo. Al de pelo verde le brillaron los ojos y no aguanto las ganas de abrazar al menor contra su pecho.

\- ¡Eres tan lindo!

\- ¡Es-espera! Midorikawa-san… Mido… - mientras un abochornado Kazemaru esperaba que le soltara, porque la verdad es que estaba muy avergonzado. Mientras el helado ahora yacía en el suelo derritiéndose.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Como conclusión de ese día, había ganado un hermano mayor, uno bastante infantil, que al saber que el helado había caído al suelo por aquella muestra de afecto, armo un berrinche en el parque. Antes de despedirse intercambiaron número de celulares, y Midorikawa le hizo prometer a Kazemiya, que el próximo fin de semana irían a comer helados juntos.

\- Estoy en casa.- alzo la voz Kazemaru cuando entro, pero nadie le respondió, de seguro Hideki estaba en su trabajo cosa que le pareció extraño, se supone que estaría en la casa, le dio poca importancia. Cuando su figura paterna llegara, le contaría lo de Kido, por ahora se pondría hacer su tarea y comería algo, ya que por la tarde debía ir a mirar el juego de Kiyoshi.

Al par de horas siguientes la puerta se abrió, Kazemaru quien se encontraba haciendo su tarea en la sala, salió para recibir a Hideki.- ¡Hide…! ¿Paso algo?- pregunto al verlo con una cara cansancio y enojo total.

\- Nunca creí encontrar a alguien tan fastidioso ¡Nunca!- decía dramático el mayor de la casa, puso ambas manos sobre su propio cabello y los desordeno bruscamente, de verdad parecía estresado.

\- Tran-tranquilo… ¡Hideki-san! Si no me dices, no entenderé

\- Fue Horrible, Ichiiiii- dijo arrastrando las palabras, y arrastrándose hasta quien era supuestamente su hijo, y se abrazo a la cintura del menor, ya que estaba arrodillado en el suelo.- Me trato muy mal…a todos.- menciono, mientras Kazemaru sólo lo miraba con cierta pena ajena, de verdad se estaba comportando como un niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo: Consejo y Encuentro.


	6. Consejo y Encuentro

Luego de tener un agitado día, lleno de encuentros y amargas sorpresas, Kazemaru había regresado a casa; notando que su figura paterna no estaba. Claro que eso le extraño, supuso que había ido a su trabajo o a comprar algo, fuera como fuera tenía mucha tarea y el día aún no terminaba, por lo menos para él. En unas horas más el partido de su amigo Kiyoshi comenzaría y él iría a verlo junto con Taiki.

Lo que no suponía es que cuando su padre atravesó la entrada de la casa, este había tenido una tarde bastante mala, el sólo ver su expresión y como se arrastraba hasta él, podía decirlo todo. Además que apenas le vio, lo anuncio a viva voz.

\- Ven, vamos a la sala y me cuentas que paso, Hideki-san.- Poco rato después, sentados en el sofá y Hideki con una taza de té para tranquilizarse, comenzó a relatarle lo que había acontecido.

\- Cuando llegue a casa, me llamaron del trabajo sorpresivamente. Me indicaron que debía ir a la oficina de manera urgente, porque otra persona interesada en el proyecto, que vimos hoy en la mañana, se había unido y sería mi nuevo jefe. En fin, por el bien de la misión fui, no tenía nada que perder.- relato él, dejo la taza en la mesa, masajeo sus sienes en la espera de tranquilizarse y respiro hondo.  
.  
.  
.  
Hideki fue directo a su trabajo y llegado puntual, tal como lo habían pedido en aquella llamada inesperada. Su nuevo jefe, quien estaría a cargo del proyecto junto con el señor Umiya, aún no llegaba, pero todos los involucrados en el proyecto estaban emocionados. El señor Umiya dijo que esa persona, puso una gran cantidad de dinero de inversión, por lo que era un jefe mayoritario y por lo tanto el superior, todo dictado por el jefe mayor: el Seitei. 

Kazemiya Hideki sólo podía sonreír ante lo que le decían, mostrando su mejor rostro de curiosidad, pero la verdad es que no le interesaba, su plan era intercambiar unas palabras de cortesía con esa persona, mostrarle sus ideas de proyectos e irse. Por otro lado, sólo había insistido en involucrarse en ese trabajo, para poder entrar en contacto con Midorikawa o Kira Hiroto, ya habían podido ubicar a uno y parecía todo fluir bien, no había más razones para quedarse con ese trabajo extra. Siempre podía abandonar y claro que lo haría, dentro de unos días más.

La llegaba de esa persona a la oficina, donde estaba gran parte de los que harían funcionar aquel proyecto, hacía su entrada y todos se levantaron de sus asientos para recibirlo. Hideki era el más sorprendido en ese instante, frente a él, vestido elegantemente y con unos simples lentes de marcos delgados y negros, se encontraba Kido Yuuto en persona.- Es una gran sorpresa tener aquí a alguien como usted Kido-san.- le dijo Umiya.

\- Gracias, veo que contamos con una gran cantidad de personal para el proyecto.

\- Cada uno de ellos son de mi entera confianza: arquitectos, ingenieros, diseñadores y emprendedores, que espero usted también los vea como su mano derecha.

\- Eso ya lo veremos.- le murmuro solamente a él, Umiya sólo carraspeo un poco, parecía sorprendido por ese comentario tan frívolo.

\- Entonces comenzaré a detallarle el proyecto, tome asiento donde más guste.- Kido busco rápido asiento, justo en la cabecera. Hideki estaba sentado unas 6 sillas más lejos de él en esa larga mesa, donde todos se volvieron a sentar. En el otro extremo, nadie estaba sentado, ya que allí había una enorme pantalla para mostrar el proyecto, que el señor Umiya se encargo de presentar con detalles varios. 

Todos estaban emocionados, Hideki tan sólo observaba de vez en cuando las expresiones de Kido, las cuales eran nulas. Se notaba en Kido el poco interés en el proyecto como él mismo lo estaba, pero por lo menos Hideki mostraba emoción y respeto hacia las ideas de sus colegas.

\- Creo que oí lo suficiente.- declaro Kido deteniendo a Umiya en medio de su presentación, quien tuvo que detenerse, para sorpresa de él y de la audiencia. Al poco rato, entraron dos personas, al parecer sus secretarios o guardaespaldas de Kido. El señor Umiya tomo asiento, ya que estos dos nuevos personajes, de rostros serios y miradas frías, quitaron la presentación, llevándose el material y poniendo otras imágenes en pantalla.

\- El parque de niños esta fuera de los planos, no invertí para eso.- declaro Kido levantándose de su asiento, sus palabras y tono absoluto, provocaron que todos se sorprendieran, algunos ni se lo creían y comenzaron a murmurar.- Así tenemos más espacio para otro edificio.- en las pantallas aparecieron dos grandes edificios, más altos de lo que habían pronosticado, ambos unidos por un puente en el último piso.- Contará con ascensores, lugares deportivos, maquinas de ejercicios y sólo lo limitaremos para los jóvenes de preparatoria.

\- Espere por favor, señor Kido.- pidió respetuosamente Umiya.- Pero este lugar iba a ser para toda la familia, para un público en general.

\- Hay suficientes parques de recreación para ellos.- respondió Kido cortante.- Lo que me preocupa más, es el futuro deportivo de Japón, el futbol debería ser nuestra prioridad ¿no? 

\- Entiendo su punto.- Umiya mantenía la calma, a diferencia de lo nervioso que estaban los demás, que en silencio sólo observaban preocupados.- Pero, desde un principio se había tenido en cuenta que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de poder usar instalaciones de calidad.

\- Dinero desperdiciado, eso es lo que es.- fue lo que recibió como respuesta, en un tono molesto.

\- Señor Kido.- una de las muchachas se levanto de su asiento.- Es cierto que Japón a nivel juvenil está teniendo mucha popularidad, pero ¿no cree que está exagerando? 

\- Son ordenes del Seitei ¿Acaso quiere salir del proyecto o ser despedida?- amenazo él cosa que asusto a la chica. Hideki consternado por la escena que estaba viendo se levanto de su asiento bruscamente, golpeando con sus palmas la mesa. La atención de todos se centro en él.

\- Creo que es una falta de respeto cambiar todo el proyecto que se hizo hasta ahora.- todos se quedaron observando a Hideki y la sala se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, parecía que la tensión había subido más. Kido se sintió bastante ofendido ante el tono de esas palabras, tan altaneras para él.- Este equipo: trabajo arduamente para hacer los planos y conseguir la mano de obra y material.- Algunos asintieron, era verdad: habían trabajado bastante para llegar hasta allí, noches de desvelo para crear los planos, las medidas exactas, los diseños perfectos, hasta habían podido conseguir el terreno.- No estoy poniendo en duda las habilidades del Seitei, pero si pensaban hacer eso, entonces debieron haber hablado desde un principio.- agrego por último. 

\- Hideki…- Umiya estaba agradecido por defenderlos, la verdad es que tenía razón ¿Para qué se esforzaron tanto? Si al final, tirarían todo ese esfuerzo a la basura, esfuerzo y resultados que ahora se verían reemplazados. Pero Umiya lo sabía, por más que hicieran un berrinche de la situación, nada cambiaría, pero ver el rostro de Kido molesto, era ya algo para calmar su rabia.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así?- Kido frunció el ceño, se notaba molesto, ofendido, pero sobre todo herido en orgullo.- Se nota que aún eres un niño, conoce tu lugar.

\- ¡Soy mayor que tú!- grito Hideki tan enojado como él, el tema de la edad siempre le acomplejaba. 

\- Hideki baja la voz.- le pidió Umiya, todo se quedo en un silencio incomodo, Kido opto por ignorar a Hideki, que hace unos segundos atrás parecían tener un duelo de miradas.

\- Bien, entonces si no quieren trabajar en el nuevo proyecto, sólo díganlo; le haré saber al Seitei quienes desertaron.- dijo simplemente, levantándose de su asiento finalmente y mirando a todos con superioridad. El cuarto se quedo en silencio, todos sabían lo que arriesgaban si el Seitei se enteraba.- Me lo esperaba.- Kido sabía que nadie se iba a negar.

\- Tú.- entonces se fijo en Hideki.- Quedas fuera de este proyecto.- todos observaron a Hideki con lástima, pero este no parecía sorprendido, ni triste: Tampoco le importaba mucho, después de todo esta no era su sección, sólo lo había pedido como un trabajo extra.- No sientan lastima por él, porque cualquiera de ustedes puede quedar fuera del proyecto, si no trabajan como corresponden.- Les declaro, les hizo una señal a sus asistentes, quienes se llevaron todo el material, hasta aquel que no les pertenecía.

Maldito Kido Yuuto.  
.  
.  
.  
\- Ese tipo.- murmuro Hideki.- No le basto con bajarle la moral al equipo, si no también se llevo todo el material. Hasta dijo que nos olvidáramos de recuperarlos.- le seguía explicando a Kazemaru, quien cabizbajo no estaba tan sorprendido como pensaba Hideki.

\- También… cuando estaba con Midorikawa-san en el hospital, nos encontramos a Kido-san.- Hideki le observo sorprendido, Kazemaru le conto los detalles de lo ocurrido enseguida.

\- ¿Pero qué clase de amigo es?- Era una pregunta que se hizo así mismo Hideki, luego de escuchar lo que Kazemaru vivió en su encuentro con Kido. El mayor se lanzo al suelo, estirándose completamente en el, para observar el techo, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.- Por lo menos Midorikawa es el más normal.

\- ah, sí. He podido tratar bien con él.- decía Kazemaru sonriendo sinceramente, estaba completamente feliz, Hdeki se dio cuenta de ello y también sonrió, eso le daba tranquilidad. Al parecer Midorikawa sería alguien que estuviera de su lado, un aliado para ellos en el futuro, eso esperaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡El Próximo Encuentro Será Entre La Secundaria Tsuetsu Y…!

\- Llegamos justo a tiempo.- exclamo Kazemiya, quien se encontraba corriendo con Taiki y Masaru, los tres fueron a buscar un asiento apenas escucharon el anunció del próximo partido. Aquella misma tarde, luego de muchos encuentros, por parte del chico de cabellera turquesa, tenía que ir a ver el partido de Kiyoshi. Para su sorpresa, hasta Masaru había venido.

\- Espero que no pierdan.- decía Masaru.- Porque si lo hacen, me burlaré de él.- sonrió divertido ante sólo imaginarse aquello.

\- ¡Eso es muy cruel!- le recalco Kazemiya, Taiki solo rió ante las palabras de ambos.

\- ¿eh? ¿Por qué lo defiendes? A pesar de que practicamos deportes diferentes, somos rivales.- decía serio, Kazemiya parpadeo, la verdad es que no lo entendía.

\- Ya dejen el tema.- les calmo Taiki, el de cabello naranja pensó que debía haberse sentado en medio de ambos, esperaba que no comenzarán a pelear. 

El partido se estaba llevando a cabo en el estadio juvenil T. Famoso por sus instalaciones para competencia de baloncesto, tanto para secundarias como para preparatorias. Muchos equipos habían jugado allí y hoy otros partidos se celebraban. Se podía oír el balón sobre las canchas, de los equipos que estaban calentando antes de empezar. Mientras, los jugadores de reserva ayudaban con cosas como vendas, agua para los jugadores oficiales. 

Al segundo siguiente cada equipo había vuelto a su banca, para planear lo que sería su estrategia y una última recomendación de su entrenador. Luego, los jugadores de cada equipo de baloncesto abandonaron sus respectivas bancas, para entrar al campo y saludarse. Kazemiya y compañía vieron a Kiyoshi, portando el uniforme de la escuela, que era un color blanco, y la parte de abajo completamente negro. Enseguida, el sonido de las zapatillas de los jugadores contra el suelo, se escucho. Kazemaru estaba emocionado, sobre todo cuando escucho a los espectadores vitorear por su equipo, animándolos.

\- ¡hey, chicos!- Kiyoshi los había encontrado con la mirada, y les saludaba con las manos alzadas. Kazemiya alzo la mano saludándolo feliz, el de ojos purpuras sonrió felizmente, parecía motivado.

El primer cuarto empezó, ambos equipos eran muy fuertes. Tanto Taiki, como Masaru, observaban el partido algo nervioso, cada equipo anotaba su par de puntos e incluso tres puntos. El marcador se veía equilibrado, pero siempre uno rompía con la balanza, hasta que el equipo contrario, haciendo una clavada, anotó dos puntos. El primer cuarto término con ese resultado: 23 – 26, la secundaria Tsuetsu iba perdiendo.

\- Vaya, está muy reñido.- murmuro Masaru, cosa que escucho Ichirouta, a su parecer: Masaru estaba preocupado. El cabellos verdes observo a Kazemiya, quien le había escucho claramente.- So-sólo… Al parecer tienen dificultades, sabía que no podrían.- dijo rápidamente.- Iré a comprarme una bebida.- dijo finalmente, Kazemiya tan sólo rio cuando se fue.

\- Se llevan bien, en realidad.

\- Lo sé, puedo darme cuenta.- respondió al comentario repentino de Taiki.- Que envidia…

\- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el capitán.

\- ¡ah! ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- pregunto, Taiki asintió. Riendo nervioso, Ichirouta respondió.- La amistad entre Kiyoshi y Masaru.

\- ¿Son celos?

\- ¡Cla-claro que no!- se altero Kazemiya algo sonrojado.- Me refiero a… es genial tener una amistad así de antigua.- le respondió más tranquilo. Taiki analizo las palabras de su compañero un momento.

\- ¿Extrañas a tus compañeros de tu antigua secundaria?

\- ¿eh?- pregunta que le dejo sorprendido, no la esperaba, ya que la respuesta era complicada.

\- Sabes que puedes volver a verlos, a pesar de estar en secundarias diferentes.

\- Lo sé, pero siento que ellos y yo… quiero decir, cada uno de nosotros tomo caminos diferentes, caminos que yo no podré acceder.- respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Por qué tan pesimista?- decía divertido Taiki.- Si aún te recuerdan como amigo, entonces te reconocerán al verte. Es verdad que seguro tomen caminos que nunca se crucen, pero eso no quiere decir que salgas de sus vidas para siempre. Deberías llamarlos.- dijo por último, Kazemaru no lo comprendía.- Llámalos sólo para charlar unos minutos, para ver cómo están ¿has intentado hacer eso?

\- ¿eh? N-no…

\- Pues debes hacerlo, pasa tiempo con ellos aunque sea corto.- insistió Taiki.- Se que están lejos, por eso que mencione que los llamarás, en vacaciones siempre puedes ir a verlos.- dijo tranquilamente.

\- Gra-gracias por tus consejos, Taiki.- fue lo único que dijo, la verdad es que la situación era más diferente de lo que Taiki podía pensar, pero estaba agradecido que su compañero de clase y capitán, se preocupará por él. 

\- La amistad entre Kiyoshi y Masaru es extraña ¿no?- menciono repentinamente.

\- La verdad es que sí.- dijo Kazemaru.- Masaru nunca parece ser sincero.

\- Tienes razón.- rió él.- Es casi como...

\- … si fuera…

\- …Un Tsundere.- dijeron al unisonó, para reír cómplices.

\- Me voy unos minutos y empiezan hablar cosas ¿de mí?- escucharon la voz de Masaru justo detrás suyo. Taiki sólo le sonrió, pero la cara de Kazemaru se puso azul del puro susto. Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo de más platicas, el segundo cuarto empezaba, y parecía que el equipo de Kiyoshi ahora sí estaba más despierto, anotaron unas tres veces más, claro que el otro equipo no se quedaba atrás. 

En el tercer cuarto comenzó a notarse el desempeño y el cansancio, ya casi finalizando el último cuarto, Kiyoshi haciendo una impresionante clavada, logro llevar a la victoria a su equipo. Sólo un punto de diferencia con el otro equipo, provoco que la secundaria Tsuetsu ganara: El público grito emocionado, Kazemaru se levanto de su asiento sorprendido, observando como Kiyoshi se abrazaba con otros amigos, todos estaban felices de haber ganado, saludaron a su contrincante por última vez, dándoles las gracias por el encuentro. 

\- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Taiki, al ver a Kazemiya así de pie. Claro que pasaba algo, pasaban muchas cosas, ¿por qué el futbol no podía volver a ser así? El equipo de Kiyoshi había hecho un envidiable trabajo de equipo, habían ganado a base de sudor y esfuerzo, todos se felicitaban. Pensaba él, mientras en la cancha, ambos equipos se saludaban y agradecían en el juego.

\- Sólo pensaba en nuestro actual futbol.- respondió simplemente, Taiki y Masaru se miraron preocupados, era claro que comprendían a que se refería el novato de su grupo. 

Al poco rato abandonaron el recinto, tanto Taiki como Masaru debían irse pronto a casa, así que Kazemiya se quedo para buscar a Kiyoshi y despedirse de él como corresponde. Al parecer estaba en los vestuarios y él no podía entrar allí, así que le mando un mensaje a su celular y lo espero durante unos minutos, hasta que apareció corriendo animadamente hacia él.

\- ¡Kazemiya!- Ichirouta volteo a observar a Kiyoshi al escuchar su voz.- ¿Viste mi partido? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Estuve genial? - pregunto repentinamente apenas se detuvo en frente de él, provocando que Kazemaru riera.

\- Si, lo vi. El partido me pareció entretenido, y sí, estuviste genial.- respondió él todas sus preguntas tranquilamente.

\- Me haces sonrojar Kazemiya.- bromeo Kiyoshi un poco, Kazemaru tan sólo lo observo con una fingida sonrisa. Su compañero podía ser muy curioso y extraño a veces.

\- ¡hey! Kiyoshi, buen partido.- Esa voz, pensó Kazemaru, la conocía muy bien. Volteo para confirmar sus sospechas, allí frente suyo se encontraba Tobitaka. Caminaba hacia ellos tranquilamente y sonriente, pero no venía sólo, estaba con alguien muy conocido por él, un hombre de largos cabellos castaños y ojos verdes oscuros.

\- Tobitaka-san qué bueno que vino a verme.- decía un Kiyoshi entusiasmado al verlo allí, este se acerco a ambos jóvenes con una gran sonrisa.- Y es una sorpresa que Fudou-san también este aquí.- Kiyoshi parecía conocer muy bien a ambos personajes. El castaño sólo sonrió con elocuencia.

\- Puedo decir que fue un partido… muy aburrido.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Estabas tan o más nervioso que yo.- le recordó Tobitaka, Akio le miro molesto. 

En esos momentos, Kazemaru quería huir del lugar mientras ellos hablaban, pero no podía hacerlo se vería demasiado sospechoso. Aún así no estaba listo para hacerle frente a un Fudou mayor, apenas si lo soportaba cuando eran niños, ahora ¿cómo sería? ¿Se daría cuenta? Fudou era inteligente y muy perceptivo, eso le ponía nervioso. La salida sólo estaba a metros de distancia, podía distinguirla perfectamente desde donde estaba, pero no podía irse así.

Actúa normal, Kazemaru. Eres Kazemiya Ichirouta en este momento, no eres Kazemaru Ichirouta ¡Kazemaru Ichirouta está muerto!

\- Es bueno volverte a ver, Kazemiya.- Volvió en sí justo cuando escucho a Tobitaka dirigirse hacia él.

\- También es un gusto volverlo a ver, Tobitaka-san.- respondió con toda la tranquilidad y normalidad que pudo encontrar en su interior. En su fuero interno pensaba en las palabras de Hideki sobre Fudou Akio, además su mente pensaba rápidamente la forma de irse de allí.

\- Fudou, de él es quien te hablaba.- aquellas palabras de Tobitaka, dejaron algo inquieto a Kazemaru, quien observo a Fudou por inercia. El mayor le analizaba con la mirada, dio unos pasos hacia él, para terror del más joven, quien sólo pudo dar un paso hacia atrás para ser congelado por la mirada de Akio.

\- E-Esto…- no sabía que más decir, el rostro de Fudou estaba muy cerca del suyo. 

\- Si, se parecen en algo.- dijo finalmente, Kazemaru sentía los ojos verdes de Fudou examinarlo ¿Qué tanto le había dicho Tobitaka? Ichirouta estaba nervioso y se sentía intimidado por la penetrante mirada del castaño. Fue Kiyoshi quien se lo quito de encima, poniéndose entre ambos, como si protegiera a la pobre presa de un peligroso depredador.

\- Oye le pones incomodo, ¿Eres un pedófilo o algo así?- pregunto Kiyoshi, ofendiendo a Fudou, quien frunció el ceño.

\- Respeta a tus mayores, niño.- le dijo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Me dolió!- 

Tobitaka, hasta Kazemaru, rieron por la escena. Ichirouta suspiro aliviado de que Kiyoshi llamará su atención, parecía que se habían olvidado de él por el momento, debía aprovechar ese momento.

\- Yo debo irme, Taiki y Masaru tuvieron que irse pronto, tenían pendientes en su casa.- llamo la atención Kazemiya, haciendo ya el amago de despedirse.

\- ¿Tú también tienes pendientes?- pregunto Kiyoshi, Kazemaru respondió que un no con la cabeza, ya que aquella pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.- ¡Genial! ¡Entonces ven con nosotros!- decía emocionado.

\- ¿eh? Pe-pero…

\- Fudou-san nos invitará a comer.- interrumpió el basquetbolista.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito el castaño.

\- Es lo menos que puede hacer, luego de haberlo acosado de esa manera.- le recordó Kiyoshi, Tobitaka rio por lo bajo, Ichirouta se sintió algo incomodo por aquel último comentario y Fudou echaba chispas de lo enojado que estaba.- Bueno, entonces andando.- declaro el de ojos purpuras como si fuera el líder del grupo.

\- Es-espera…- Kazemaru no pudo decir nada en su defensa y fue llevado sin darse cuenta por su compañero de clase y amigo.

La caminata hasta la tienda de Tobitaka fue verdaderamente incomoda para Kazemaru, si bien Kiyoshi y Tobitaka hablaban amenamente, y él sólo escuchaba su conversación, había algo que lo molestaba. Fudou caminaba detrás de los tres, pero sentía la mirada del castaño sobre él, provocando que sintiera un escalofrió por su desnudo cuello, que en el pasado estaba oculto por su cabello. Eso de verdad lo estaba poniendo nervioso, hasta tenía un poco de miedo.

Al llegar al restaurante de fideos de Tobitaka, el dueño comenzó a preparar la comida, los chicos se sentaron en la barra y Fudou fue a sentarse en una de las mesas, sin perder de vista al chico de nombre Kazemiya Ichirouta.- El partido estaba sensacional ¿no es así?- dijo Tobitaka, mientras hacía unos fideos.

\- Cla-claro que sí.- respondió Kazemaru, tratando de sonar normal.- Tu equipo fue fantástico Kiyoshi, me gusto ese trabajo de equipo que hicieron, parecían divertirse.- Fudou se quedo observando aún más al chico, quedando intrigado por sus palabras.

\- Claro, hemos entrenado todos juntos. El futbol también es en equipo ¿no?

\- ah, si… Si- respondió apagando la voz poco a poco, algo cabizbajo, Kiyoshi lo observo un poco antes de seguir.

\- Supongo que con lo que está pasando, no debe ser igual de divertido.- menciono Kiyoshi sin pensar, Kazemiya le observo, al igual que Tobitaka, que le entrego sus platos a los menores.- Gracias, Tobitaka-san.

\- Kiyoshi tiene razón, las cosas han cambiado.- hablo Tobitaka, luego observo a Kazemiya, quien había desviado la mirada rápidamente al verse observado, Tobitaka sonrió.- Cuando tenía su edad y jugaba futbol, era muy divertido ¿no es así, Fudo?

\- ¿aaaaaah? Como sea, sólo sé que ahora todo es más complicado, bueno la generación actual deberá arreglarlo.- dijo como si no fuera su asunto y comenzaba a comer restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Pero, Tobitaka-san.- hablo Kazemiya repentinamente, quería hacer la pregunta, debía hacerla.- ¿No extraña esos días? ¿No extraña estar con sus amigos con los cuales jugaba?- bien lo había hecho, la pregunta que no quería hacer, la pregunta que removería el pasado.- Me refiero…

\- Se a lo que te refieres.- respondió Tobitaka enseguida.- Pero el tiempo cambia, por eso, tal como dijo Fudo, es algo que los de su generación deben arreglar. Y claro que extraño esos días y a mis amigos.- agrego.- Pero mira, aquí esta Fudou, es un vago… pero es mi amigo.

\- ¡Oye! ¡No soy un vago!- los restantes tres rieron ante la reacción de Fudou. Cuando todo se volvió silencioso, una vez más Kazemiya estaba preocupado, tal vez Tobitaka y Fudou no tenían la intención de hacer algo ¿por qué? ¿Qué les faltaba?

\- ¿Te molesta algo?- pregunto Tobitaka, sacando a Kazemaru de sus pensamientos.

\- No, na-nada.- exclamo para comenzar a comer.- Gracias por la comida.

\- Delicioso.- decía Kiyoshi, quien había probado varios bocados de su plato.- Pero…- todos voltearon a ver a Kiyoshi.- Masaru y Taiki me lo dijeron.- Kazemaru se detuvo.- De verdad pareces decidido a lograr que el futbol vuelva hacer como antes.- Tobitaka y Fudou se dirigieron miradas rápidas, para luego mirar a Kazemaru, quien estaba a punto de entrar en pánico. Ese día había hablado demás, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones al ser molestado por Masaru.- Pero Masaru, como siempre, piensa que es una pérdida de tiempo.- agrego el basquetbolista. 

\- S-si, Masaru me lo dijo.- dijo débilmente el de cabello turquesa, podía sentir la mirada de Tobitaka y Fudou sobre él, no quería mirarlos, había encontrado su plato de comida más interesante que la cara de sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en hacer que vuelva el futbol anterior?- Fudou se dirigía a él, Kazemiya levanto la mirada con cautela, el castaño esperaba su respuesta con ansías.

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?- respondió luego de una pausa, sorprendiendo a Fudo.- Dejar las cosas como están… pienso que no soy el único que piensa así, hay equipos que sufren por esa ley del sector V, de seguro todos quieren hacer algo, pero nadie sabe como…

Todos tienen miedo, hasta yo.

\- ¿Y tú sabes cómo?- pregunto finalmente Fudou con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Bueno… no.

\- No te preocupes Kazemiya, yo te apoyaré y ayudaré.- Kiyoshi intervino, rodeando la cintura de Kazemiya con su brazo, provocando que este se sobresaltará.- Después de todo, es una tarea muy grande, y para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse.- decía apretando el agarre. Fudo se levanto molesto y los separo para sorpresa de ambos y de Tobitaka.

\- Deja de manosearlo, Kiyoshi.- le dijo Akio.

\- ¿ma-manosear?- pregunto Kazemaru sin entender lo que había pasado y algo temeroso por esa nueva palabra. Tobitaka rió, mientras Fudou y Kiyoshi discutían

\- Tus sueños no son imposibles, Kazemiya.- Tobitaka le hablaba cálidamente.- Pero no es algo que pueda realizarse de la noche a la mañana, ni mucho menos sólo. A mí también me gustaría que volviera el futbol de antes, cuando eso pase…- se detuvo un momento.- Cuando eso pase todos estarán felices.- los ojos del chico de cabellera turquesa brillaron, le comprendía muy bien.

\- ¡Y-yo también lo creo! Tobitaka-san.- el aludido sonrió, Kazemiya era un niño que había madurado bruscamente, eso podía notar en él.

\- De todas formas.- hablo Tobitaka, pensó un poco las palabras que iba a decir.- Puedes contar con mi apoyo.- declaro sinceramente. Kazemaru sorprendido, con la boca abierta por esas palabras, sonrió felizmente para asentir con la cabeza.

Poco rato después, se despidieron, ya estaba atardeciendo y Kazemaru debía irse antes que Hideki le llamará la atención. Despidiéndose de ellos, se fue hacia su casa tranquilamente, hoy había sido un día con bastantes acontecimientos sorpresivos. Es que, de todas formas, no sabía que Kiyoshi conociera tan bien a Tobitaka, o que este último tuviera una gran relación de amistad con Fudo, tampoco estaba en sus posibilidades encontrarlos en el juego de Kiyoshi. 

Después de todo, es una tarea muy grande, y para eso están los amigos, para apoyarse

Las palabras de su compañero y amigo, volvieron a su mente. De su chaqueta saco su celular, algo había pensado en ese momento: Nadie podía hacer esto sólo, era una tarea muy grande, necesitaban una mano más y el debía dar ese empujón. Busco entonces cierto número para luego llamar, coloco su celular cerca de su oreja y espero que contestaran.- Hola, Midorikawa-san soy yo, Kazemiya.- dijo tranquilamente.- No, estoy bien. Sólo quería saber ¿tiene tiempo mañana para ir por un helado?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo: Limpieza.


	7. Limpieza

Domingo, un día especial para pasarla en familia, pero Kazemaru tenía otros planes para aquella mañana, y quizás, los planes se alargarían hasta la tarde. Le había avisado a Hideki que se encontraría con Midorikawa, le dijo que el mayor le había invitado por helados para pasar un rato juntos, Hideki no se negó para nada, confiaba en Midorikawa. Aunque Kazemaru le había mentido vilmente, no quería decirle lo que planeaba hacer, ya que era algo que debía hacer el sólo.

Para Midorikawa la llamada de su querido, y nuevo hermano, fue una sorpresa, una grata y linda sorpresa. No se negó al compartir unos momentos con él, después de todo quería cambiar un poco de ambiente, no quería estar todo el día encerrado.- ¡Ichi-chan!- el grito de Midorikawa lo alerto, de un segundo a otro el mayor le había dado un gran y apretado abrazo, provocando que este se sonrojara. Después de todo ¡Estaban en medio de la calle!

\- ¡Midorikawa-san, es-espera!- exclamo pidiendo por favor que le soltará, la mayoría de la gente que pasaba por allí, simplemente rió ante tal muestra de afecto.

\- Vamos Ichi-chan, debes decirme: her-ma-no.- le recalco Midorikawa, soltándolo finalmente y sonriéndole.- Bien ¿Dónde comeremos helado?- Pregunto.- ¿Y que llevas ahí?- decía apuntándole a la bolsa que llevaba consigo, que a simplemente vista podía notar unos paños y botellas.

\- So-son productos de limpieza, que debo llevar luego.- respondió rápidamente Kazemiya.- Va-vamos por el helado.- El mayor no hizo más preguntas, la mención del helado llamo más su atención, y siguió a Ichirouta hasta una tienda cercana, feliz de poder comer un poco de helado con su nuevo hermanito.

\- Midorikawa-san…- llamo nervioso Kazemaru, ambos estaban sentados en las mesas de un parque cerrado. Ichirouta había pedido un simple frappe y Midorikawa un delicioso banana Split, que ya comenzaba a comer.- Midorik…- Ichirouta, quien lo estaba llamando, se detuvo al notar como Ryuuji miraba su helado como si fuera un dios o algo así.- ¡Midorikawa-san!- alzo la voz Kazemaru, algo fastidiado y avergonzado por el comportamiento del mayor. 

\- Perdón, Ichi-chan ¿decías?- dijo Midorikawa continuando con su helado. Sonrió gustoso al sentir el frio y el sabor de fresa con salsa de chocolate sobre su paladar. El más joven sólo suspiro, mientras este comía. 

\- Midorikawa-san… tu no…- Kazemaru no sabía cómo empezar todo esto.- Tu jugabas futbol ¿verdad? Yo vi a su equipo competir, vi sus partidos cuando iba en primaria.- decía el algo nervioso, pero tratando de sonar emocionado. Midorikawa, no comprendía adonde quería llegar, sólo comía su helado, es mas hasta ya se lo había acabado, cosa que sorprendió al menor, pero prosiguió hablando recuperando su compostura habitual.- En-entonces me preguntaba, ¿no te gustaría ver a Endo-san?

\- ¿eh? ¿A Endo?- pregunto él, pensó que había escuchado mal.- Bu-bueno, la verdad no lo sé… nunca más nos vimos, luego de lo ocurrido con su pareja…- decía deprimido.- Y yo, bueno yo, estaba muy ocupado… con otros problemas.- No parecía encontrar las palabras más adecuadas para hablar, la verdad es que nunca había pensado en encontrarse con sus demás compañeros. Aunque había visto a Tobitaka y a Fudou una y que otra vez, sin embargo sólo se saludaban, en ese tiempo tenía miedo que vieran sus heridas. Heridas que aún portaba, pensaba mientras acariciaba su brazo levemente por sobre la ropa.

\- ¡Vamos a verlo!- dijo Kazemiya, sacando a Midorikawa de sus pensamientos, mirando al más joven con una cara de sorpresa.- Los amigos deben apoyarse mutuamente.- dijo decidido.- No deben alejarse…

\- Hablas como si supieras muy bien la amistad que nos unía…- decía intrigado por el interés que demostraba.

\- No es necesario que haya estado en primera fila para notarlo.- declaro rápidamente.- La forma en que jugaban… cualquier espectador que haya visto sus partidos, debe haberse dado cuenta de lo unidos que son.

\- Eres muy inteligente, Ichi-chan, pero ya no somos tan unidos ¿Por qué tan interesado?- pregunto el mayor de cabellera verde y coleta.

\- ah, eso es porque.- Kazemaru trago saliva, tenía que seguir con su actuación.- Porque al ver sus partidos, aprendí que el futbol podía ser divertido, no como ahora… yo quiero ese futbol que ví… quiero verlo de nuevo.- declaro finalmente aunque algo torpe en sus palabras.

\- Es un lindo sueño, pero es casi imposible.- Midorikawa estaba triste, Kazemaru frunció el ceño y se levanto, su helado a medio comer no le importo.

\- Vamos.- dijo jalando del brazo del peliverde y tomando la bolsa que traía desde un principio.

\- Espera… tu helado.- Midorikawa pudo tomar el helado de Kazemiya y llevárselo. Y mientras era arrastrado por el menor, este se iba comiendo el helado abandonado por Ichi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Llegamos.- exclamo Kazemiya, Midorikawa observaba la casa de quien al parecer era de Endo.

\- ¿De verdad vive aquí? ¿Cómo conoces a Endo?

\- Si, vive aquí. Y por ciertas circunstancias lo encontré en la calle, además Hi… mi papá le consiguió su actual empleo.- dijo simplemente, Midorikawa acepto la explicación de Kazemiya sin chistar.

\- ¡Endo-san! ¡Endo-san!- grito Kazemaru desde la entrada.

\- O-oye, ¿Está bien que grites así, Ichi-chan?- pregunto Midorikawa, justo cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe.

\- ¡Ichi-kun!- Endo salió casi disparado de la entrada de su casa, cruzo el ante jardín, para llegar a la puerta principal.- Que alegría verte de nuevo, es una sorpresa que vinieras hasta aquí ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Paso algo? ¿o sólo me extrañabas?- decía riéndose, Kazemaru tan sólo pidió paciencia a un Endo tan hiperactivo.- Acaso ¿Quieres que te ayude con tu entrenamiento de delantero?- pregunto por último.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, Endo-san.- dijo este, cuando por fin el castaño de banda naranja hizo silencio.- Pero no vine solo.- Kazemiya miro hacia un lado, Midorikawa había estado observando las reacciones de Endo, había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, aunque esa “última vez” fue hace un año atrás.

\- Mi-Midorikawa…- Endo estaba sorprendido de ver a uno de sus amigos allí.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Endo.

Luego de verse, Mamoru los invito a entrar. Kazemaru dejo aquellas bolsas que traía en un rincón, el primer paso estaba hecho. Ahora debía actuar lo mejor posible para que los siguientes pasos fueran terminados exitosamente.

Confianza Kazemaru, es por ellos.

\- Me sorprende que conozcas a Midorikawa, Ichi-kun.- menciono Endo.

\- Bueno, gracias al trabajo de mi padre lo conocí.

\- En realidad nos conocimos en una casa antigua.- aclaro Midorikawa.

\- ¿Casa antigua?- pregunto Endo.

\- La última vez que estuve aquí.- dijo Kazemiya, sorprendiendo a Midorikawa.- Y me llamaron mis amigos, era para hacer una prueba de valor en una casa abandonada, allí nos encontramos con Midorikawa-san, pero no lo reconocí como lo hice con usted, Endo-san.

\- Veo que llevan un tiempo viéndose.- decía Midorikawa algo serio.

\- Ta-tampoco ha sido tanto, desde una semana que no le veía, esta semana ha sido agotadora para mí.- decía Kazemaru, y la verdad es que era cierto; entre trabajos, escuela, entrenamiento, la misión y todos los encuentro inesperados de ayer, estaba realmente cansado.

\- Es verdad, yo igual ando muy ocupado con mi trabajo.- dijo Endo, rascando su cabeza, parecía feliz a pesar de todo.

\- Endo, de verdad me alegra verte bien.- dijo Midorikawa, sorprendiendo al mencionado, quien sólo sonrió.- Gracias Ichi-chan, por traerme… no hubiese tenido el valor de venir yo sólo.- decía avergonzado, el menor tan sólo se sintió feliz de ser halagado de esa forma.

\- Endo-san ¿ya término la limpieza de su casa?- pregunto Kazemiya cambiando de tema, el otro tan sólo se quedo petrificado.

\- Bu-bueno, no he tenido el suficiente tiempo.- contesto.

\- ¿Limpieza?- pregunto Midorikawa.- ¡Endo! No puedes ser tan desordenado, aunque no creo que este tan desordenada tu casa.- dijo él al observar el living-comedor, el cual estaba limpio y ordenado. 

Una simple mesa redonda, de madera, se encontraba apartado de ellos, limpia e impecable, con las sillas puestas para su uso. Las cortinas que decoraban las ventanas, eran de un limpio color blanco, el piso flotante de la casa no estaba reluciente, pero estaba aceptablemente limpio. Los pocos muebles de la casa, como una pequeña estantería donde había unos pocos libros y fotos, estaba limpia y ordenada. Las paredes desnudas de un suave amarrillo no tenían ningún rastro de suciedad. Si todo se veía bien a los ojos de Midorikawa, pero Kazemaru decía mentalmente lo equivocado que estaba.

\- Si, la verdad es que… ¡Les traeré algunos bocadillos!- ofreció Endo zafándose del tema y entrando a la cocina.

\- Midorikawa-san.- Kazemiya le llamo, para sorpresa del otro chico, y fue como si se hubiesen leído la mente. Ambos se levantaron a revisar las habitaciones, así que cuando Endo salió de la cocina, se llevo una gran sorpresa al no encontrarlos en la sala.- ¿Dónde están?- pregunto, dejo la bandeja con bocadillos en la mesa cercana, cuando escucho ruidos.- ¡O-oigan!- fue hasta el pasillo.

\- Lo siento mucho, Endo-san.- Ichirouta asomo su cabeza hacia el pasillo desde una de las habitaciones, los dos chicos estaban viendo lo desordenada que era su casa.

\- Endo, creo que necesitas ayuda.- fue el comentario de Midorikawa con una sonrisa apenada, al verlo a entrar a la habitación. El otro suspiro, no replico al respecto, Midorikawa parecía haber vuelto aquel chico de 14 años, amante de los helados y futbol, y a eso Endo le gustaba.

\- Está bien, es verdad: si necesito limpiar.- exclamo al ver esa habitación llena de cajas, polvo y quizás telarañas.

\- Te ayudaré ¿tienes productos de limpieza?- pregunto el de cabello verde, cosa que sorprendió al castaño.

\- La verdad es que n..

\- ¡Yo traje algunos!- interrumpió emocionado Kazemiya, Endo tardo en procesar esa información, para sorprenderse ante aquello ¡¿Qué había traído cosas para limpiar su casa?! Pensaba algo escandalizado. Y era verdad, el chico apareció con la bolsa donde traía variados productos.

\- Que chico tan preparado.- dijo Midorikawa.- Por eso eres un lindo hermanito.- exclamo para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si este fuera una muñeca.

\- O-oye no lo abraces así.- Endo les miraba con una cara algo enojada.- Además ¿Hermanito?

\- Ichi-chan es mi hermanito.- aclaro, o recalco, el de cabello verde y amante de los helados.

\- Midorikawa-san ¿podría soltarme?- pidió el muchacho, el aludido le soltó casi enseguida. Luego de eso, comenzaron a limpiar la casa del entrenador Endo. Entre tres personas era más fácil, las habitaciones quedaron vacías, para luego ser limpiadas, adiós al polvo acumulado allí. Luego volvieron a poner las cosas en las habitaciones, pero ya limpias. 

\- Endo-san.- llamo Kazemiya.- ¿Estás cajas?

\- Cierto, las traje de mi casa, nunca las saque.- exclamo él, abrió unas y encontró utensilios de cocina, algunos adornos, portarretratos de su familia y por último un portarretrato de Natsumi, su esposa fallecida. Midorikawa observo también lo mismo, Endo de alguna manera sonrió al verla.- Si la hubieses conocido, creo que se hubiesen llevado bien, amaba el orden tanto como tu.- le dijo a Kazemiya, este abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- Estas fotos no deberían estar aquí, sino en la pared.- exclamo Midorikawa tomando los retratos de la familia de Endo, su madre, padre, en varias escenas diferentes.- Busquen clavos y martillos, en este pasillo se verán bien.- Y tal como dicto el chico de cabellos verdes, así lo hicieron y la verdad es que se veía bastante bien, ahora el pasillo tenía más vida, hasta habían puesto un pequeño mueble con un florero encima, al que sólo le faltaban las flores. 

Endo mientras tanto, había sacado la foto de Natsumi de su portarretrato y le observaba.- End…- Ichirouta iba a decirle algo, darle animos, pero Midorikawa le detuvo.

-Sigamos limpiando ¿sí?- le dijo sonriente, Kazemaru levanto la mirada sorprendido por aquella reacción de Midorikawa, y tan sólo sonrió. Después de todo, el amante de los helados, si había madurado y bastante. 

Ambos siguieron limpiando, a los pocos minutos Endo se les unió tranquilamente, con su usual sonrisa para ayudarlos. Kazemaru iba con cajas por aquí y por allá, Midorikawa abría ventanas, las limpiaba y dejaba ventilando aquellas habitaciones que no habían visto la luz del sol. Endo había sacado las cortinas sucias y ahora las tiraba a la lavadora, que con ayuda de Kazemiya, logró aprender a utilizar. Habían avanzado bastante entre los tres, las habitaciones estaban ahora aceptables, no se podía comer en el suelo de ellos, pero sí que podía albergar algunos invitados sorpresa si llegaba el momento.

Endo y Kazemaru estaban limpiando otra habitación, que al parecer se convertiría en la sala de estudio, ya que encontraron muchos libros ahí. Mientras Endo terminaba de limpiar los estantes, Ichirouta se puso a colocar los libros en las repisas ya limpias, fue en ese instante cuando a Kazemiya le rugió el estomago, para vergüenza de este, el de banda naranja tan sólo rio.- Si tienes hambre, sólo debes decírmelo, Ichi-kun.

\- ah, perdón.- se disculpo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y tocando su estomago, como si esa última acción apaciguará los sonidos de su estomago, se sentía completamente avergonzado.

\- Ve por un bocadillo, hay algunos en la sala, y descansa un poco.- Kazemiya iba a decir algo, pero Endo le empujo amablemente hacia el pasillo.- Ya dije, ve, ve…- sin decir nada más este marcho a la sala. Midorikawa apareció unos momentos después, como siempre sonriente.

\- ¿uh? ¿Dónde está Ichi-chan?- pregunto al ver a Endo sólo, para él no paso desapercibido la ausencia de Ichirouta. Mientras Endo sacaba una enorme caja que estaba arriba del estante; había subido a una silla para tomarla con mucha más seguridad.

\- Fue a por un bocadillo.- dijo sosteniendo la caja con bastante dificultad.

\- Deja que te ayude.- Midorikawa se acerco a él, alzo los brazos y tomo la caja. Esto provoco que las mangas de sus ropas se deslizarán, dejando ver unas vendas bajo su brazo izquierdo y unos hematomas en el derecho. Sin darse cuenta que Endo se había percato de aquellas heridas, mas Midorikawa, con caja en mano se volteo y dejo esta en el suelo.

\- Midorikawa…- llamo Endo.

\- Dime.- respondió él abriendo la caja para ver su contenido, dentro había algo de ropa y cuadernos.

\- ¿Cómo esta… Hiroto?- Ante la pregunta, el chico de cabellos verdes detuvo sus movimientos, las cosas que tenía en las manos parecían temblar. Aclaro su garganta un momento.

\- É-él está bien ¿Po-por qué preguntas eso?- interrogó él como si fuera un tema normal, mientras seguía sacando las cosas de la caja.

\- Por las heridas que tienes bajo la mangas de tu ropa.- 

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido ante aquellas palabras, Midorikawa las oculto por acto reflejo, estirando sus mangas para que no se notarán, aunque ya era tarde.- Había escuchado un rumor, pero en ese momento fui egoísta… lo siento, tal vez debí haberte ayudado.

\- Endo… no…- Midorikawa volteo a mirarlo.

\- No, debí ayudarlos a todos ellos. A mis amigos, sin embargo yo…- cerro los ojos con fuerza y apretó sus puños.- Soy muy débil y deje que mis problemas me golpearán, no me defendí.

\- Endo, no te sientas responsable. Ya no eres el capitán, ya no somos niños.- le dijo Midorikawa ya de pie y observándolo enternecido por esa preocupación.

\- ¡Pero éramos amigos!...No, Somos amigos… ¿verdad?- pregunto finalmente, Midorikawa sonrió y asintió.

\- Lo somos, los mejores.- afirmo, dándole seguridad a Endo.- No hablemos de esas cosas ahora.- le dijo Midorikawa, el castaño le observo serio.- Por favor, de verdad… estoy bien. No nos desanimemos, Ichi-chan lo notará y se preocupará, anda.- El castaño suspiro y asintió, su compañero tenía mucha razón sobre aquello, tenían a un menor en su casa, y ellos como los adultos debían dar el ejemplo.

\- A propósito.- Midorkawa cambio el tema rápidamente en ese momento, mientras dejaba un par de cajas apiladas.- ¿También puedo ir a por un bocadillo?

\- Claro, vamos a tomar uno también.

\- Si, gracias Endo.- ambos salieron de la habitación para ir hasta la sala, donde Kazemiya se encontraba comiendo y descansando o eso suponían. Ambos al cruzar la puerta que separaba el pasillo con la sala principal observaron a un chico durmiendo. Midorikawa lo noto primero y tapo la boca de Endo, antes de que hablará. Kazemaru se había quedado dormido en el sofá, estaba acostado en él, acurrucado y tan pacíficamente durmiendo. Sus cortos mechones color turquesa caían delicadamente sobre su frente y el sofá. 

\- De verdad debía estar cansado.- sonrió Endo.- Oye Mido…- pero Midorikawa ya no se encontraba a su lado, Ryuuji se había acercado a Kazemiya había sacado su celular y ahora le tomaba una foto.

\- Es tan lindo.- dijo felizmente Midorikawa, claro que en voz baja.

\- ¡Midorikawa!- se exalto Endo, pero hablando siempre en voz baja, mientras el de cabello verde ponía aquella foto como fondo en su celular, se veía tan emocionado.- O-oye…- susurraba Endo acercándose a él.- Eso… tu, la gente puede pensar cosas raras.

\- ¿eh? Ichi-chan es mi “hermano”, puedo tener una foto de mi pequeño hermano en mi celular si quiero.- dijo como si fuera un niño caprichoso. Endo lo miro seriamente, se dio una vuelta dirigiéndose hacia un mueble y también saco su celular.

\- ¡Te lo prohíbo, Endo!- Al parecer, Midorikawa se tomaba muy en serio el papel de hermano mayor.

\- ¿Por qué? Lo haré de todas formas.- exclamo acercándose, pero Midorikawa fue rápidamente para quitarle el celular, Endo enseguida trato de alejarlo. Claramente su jaleo despertó a un pobre Kazemaru, quien adormilado se levanto del sofá, limpiando uno de sus ojos. Para luego observar, como los únicos dos adultos presentes en esa casa, se peleaban por un celular, como si fueran dos niños pequeños.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto, alarmando a Endo y Midorikawa que se detuvieron abruptamente y se separaron avergonzados por su forma de actuar. Aunque Endo estaba triste, porque Ichi se había despertado ya y no había podido tomar una foto de él durmiendo, dejo escapar un suspiro.

Luego de tal escena y que Kazemaru ignorará todo lo que paso, ya que Endo y Midorikawa no quisieron contárselo, comieron unos cuantos bocadillos.- La verdad, muchas gracias.- dijo Endo.- Creo que ya puedo continuar sólo.- dijo simplemente él observando a Kazemiya, quien parpadeo confundido.- Es mejor que descanses correctamente Ichi-kun, te notó muy pálido… no deberías sobre esforzarte mucho.- Kazemaru se sonrojo ante esa preocupación, bajo la mirada al suelo. Esas palabras de Endo, le llevaron hasta su pasado, cuando Endo era un adolescente amante del futbol. La esencia del verdadero Endo no había cambiado, seguía preocupándose por los demás.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Midorikawa. Ichirouta se levanto del sofá e hizo una reverencia.

\- Perdón por preocuparlos.- dijo simplemente, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos de la casa. Para erguirse y observarlos sonrientes.- La verdad… es que si estoy un poco cansado.- declaro sinceramente él, llevando una mano hacia su cabello y tirando uno de sus mechones cortos levemente hacia abajo.

\- Debes tener muchos trabajos en tu secundaria.- hablo Endo, mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.

\- ah, si… entre las tareas, de que se acercan los exámenes y el club. Bueno…- hablaba el menor, agregando además la gran responsabilidad que tenia sobre su espalda, cosa que debía mantener en secreto, por lo que omitió.

\- Debes tomártelo con calma.- agrego Endo, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo. Midorikawa había pescado un pequeño plato con galletas y estaba disfrutándolo él sólo, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza a las palabras de Endo. Justo en ese instante, se escucho un pequeño sonido venir de uno de los bolsillos de Ichirouta, el joven sorprendido saco su celular; era el sonido de que le había llegado un mensaje y no pudo ponerse más pálido al leerlo, sobre todo al saber que era Hideki el remitente.

Sé que estas en casa de Endo. Regresa AHORA.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¡No…No!- negó frenéticamente Kazemaru a la pregunta de Midorikawa, guardando su celular rápidamente. Sin embargo, a Hideki no se le escapaba ningún detalle, eso le dio cierto pavor, sintió que estaba siendo vigilado de alguna manera o era muy predecible.

Pero, sabía muy bien que el plan había resultado. Endo y Midorikawa intercambiaban palabras amistosas mientras comían, Kazemiya también se unía a su conversación. Ya no había más que hacer por Endo, sólo quedaban otras personas que ahora debían ser su prioridad.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Midorikawa fue el primero en irse, debía hacer un trabajo, y Kazemiya le siguió minutos después.

\- Endo-san.- le llamo el más joven, cuando estaba cruzando la puerta que daba a la calle.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Estoy muy feliz por usted.- Kazemaru tenía una bella sonrisa en su rostro y Endo tan sorprendido, sólo pudo sonreír.

\- Cuando tengas tiempo libre, juguemos futbol juntos, Ichi-kun.- Kazemaru asintió y se marcho. Endo esperando que ese día fuera dentro de poco, pero Kazemaru no pensaba lo mismo mientras se alejaba de la residencia de Endo: el día que jugarían futbol nunca llegaría, no estaba en sus planes y quizás nunca lo estaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo: Imperio.


	8. Imperio

La secundaria Tsuetsu tenía las mejores instalaciones para sus equipos de Baloncesto y Natación. No era nada sorprendente que ellos estuvieran entre en los primeros lugares. Sus equipos eran los más importantes a nivel casi nacional, porque en ámbito regional eran tan notorios como el Instituto Imperial, a pesar de no estar tan avanzados como ellos en el tema tecnológico. 

\- Así que mañana tendrán una competencia contra el Instituto Imperial.- menciono Taiki, el capitán del club de futbol de Tsuetsu y compañero de salón de Kazemiya.

\- Vaya, los rumores vuelan rápido.- Kiyoshi, quien jugaba baloncesto, estaba sorprendido ante las palabras del peli naranja.- Como siempre Taiki tu reputación te precede, siempre estas informado.- el otro sólo sonrió para comer un poco de su arroz. 

Se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo, y los tres estaban sentados en una banca del patio de su secundaria. Kazemaru era el tercero, sentando en medio de ambos, quien escuchaba sorprendido las palabras de Kiyoshi. El recordaba muy bien el Instituto Imperial, pero esos recuerdos eran de hace 10 años atrás, actualmente no sabía cómo estaba aquella secundaria.

\- ¿Podremos verte jugar?- pregunto el de cabello turquesa. Kiyoshi asintió animado.

\- Es una alegría que vayan a apoyarme.- decía algo avergonzando por toda esa atención, mientras pasaba torpemente su mano por sus cabellos castaños. 

\- No me lo perdería.- indico Taiki.- El instituto Imperial, no es cualquier cosa.- exclamo serio, seriedad que también se poso en el rostro de Kiyoshi.- Sin embargo, ustedes son un equipo muy fuerte, quedaron en primer lugar el año anterior, y los del Instituto en segundo ¿no? De seguro no perderán.

\- Si, debemos tener confianza.- Kiyoshi apretó fuertemente su puño, se veía preocupado. Y claro que lo estaba el año pasado habían ganado gracias a sus superiores, en ese entonces él era sólo un novato en el basquetbol que salió a jugar sólo en el tercer cuarto. Si bien, hizo una diferencia notable, pero quienes hicieron todo el trabajo habían sido los de tercero. Esperaba no decepcionarlos. Kazemiya noto enseguida el cambio en el rostro de su amigo, de seguro el otro equipo de baloncesto era tan fuerte como ellos. 

Por otro lado, por lo que sabía del Instituto Imperial, era que Sakuma Jirou estaba involucrado allí, su amigo de hace 10 años. Si quería llegar a Kido, debía primero ir con él, tal vez comenzar con el club de baloncesto lo alejaba, pero no era así, porque Sakuma Jirou actualmente era coordinador de todos los clubes de deportes del Instituto, información que el mismo Hideki pudo obtener. Seguramente estaría en ese partido, no sólo porque era su deber, si no porque se enfrentaría al equipo de baloncesto de Tsuetsu, un equipo que antes les había ganado y que podría volver hacerlo. Recolectar información era algo que hacia un coordinador, para así mejorar las instalaciones de los deportistas de su Instituto. 

Pero antes de llegar a ese momento, tenía que convivir con Kiyoshi y sus ganas de ir a comer en el lugar donde Tobitaka trabajaba, de alguna forma siempre lo arrastraba hasta allá y siempre Fudou estaba allí. Ya se habían encontrado en más de una ocasión, pero aún no se acostumbraba a él.

\- ¿Es que no tienes trabajo o algo así?- pregunto Kiyoshi, al verlo otra vez allí, estaba sentado en una esquina. Fudou se enojo, no era la primera vez, ni la segunda vez que ambos se ponían a discutir por cosas tontas. A Kazemiya le daba cierta gracia ver como Fudou Akio ya adulto, se comportaba como un crio tan fácilmente.

\- No es de tu incumbencia, mocoso.- le contesto Akio, Kazemaru se preguntaba porque esa mala suerte, de verdad no quería venir más a ese lugar, la presencia de Tobitaka no le incomodaba demasiado, pero Fudou era otro tema. Las palabras de Hideki habían sido claras, no debía estar con él mucho tiempo. 

Mientras Kiyoshi y Fudou discutían el no podía evitar reír, es que parecían unos niños.- Pareces más relajado hoy.- Tobitaka llamo su atención.- Siempre pareces nervioso ¿algo te preocupa?

¿Es que acaso siempre estaba nervioso al llegar aquí? Debía intentar no mostrar más esos sentimientos, no debía llamar la atención.- No es nada, gracias por su preocupación, Tobitaka-san- exclamo Kazemiya sonrientemente. 

Por fin, la pelea entre los dos niños, dígase Fudou y Kiyoshi, se había detenido y Tobitaka les había servido una deliciosa sopa de fideos, conversaron de cosas triviales durante unos minutos, como lo que hicieron en el día y anécdotas que les ocurrieron en el transcurso de la semana. 

\- ¡Es verdad!- Kiyoshi se sobresalto de repente, asustando a Kazemaru. Pero, antes de que el de cabello turquesa o alguno de los dos adultos presentes le preguntará que le pasara, Kiyoshi estaba engullendo todo lo que tenía en su plato en unos segundos, casi se ahoga pero pudo tragar y continuar.- Vuelvo en un rato, olvide que mi madre quería que le llevará algo y no lo he comprado…

\- ¡ah…! Esp…

\- Si me tardo, puedes ir a casa Kazemiya ¡De verdad lo siento!- el basquetbolista tomo su bolso y salió corriendo del lugar, como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo.

¿Lo había dejado solo? ¿Estaba solo? ¿Estaba solo con Tobitaka y Fudou? ¿De verdad? Era lo que se preguntaba el pobre Kazemaru en ese momento. Ya había estado solo con Endo y Midorikawa, pero las personas con las que estaba ahora, eran diferentes y sobre todo Fudou, él no era como Endo, no era tan despistado.

\- Qué rápido.- comento Tobitaka, Kazemaru tuvo que salir de su crisis rápido.

\- S-si.- afirmo Kazemaru.- Me sorprendió que no se atragantará.- Tobitaka rio, entonces Kazemaru rió con él, para luego seguir comiendo de su platillo. Tal vez no sería difícil después de todo, por lo menos con Tobitaka aquí; con él podía hablar calmadamente, casi siendo él mismo. Podía preguntarle fácilmente: donde había aprendido a cocinar tan bien, o a qué hora cerraba su local, cosas típicas y sencillas. Sin embargo, un momento después, Fudou tomo asiento al lado de Ichirouta, provocando que el otro le mirara nervioso, casi ahogándose con su propia comida.

\- El instituto Imperial ¿no?- exclamo de la nada Fudou, para observar a Ichirouta, esa mirada despectiva que lanzaba a todos, ahora estaba sobre Kazemaru.- ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Fudo repentinamente. 

\- ah… erm... Ki-Kiyoshi la menciono, el equipo de baloncesto de nuestra escuela tendrá un partido contra el equipo del Instituto Imperial.- fue la respuesta del más joven, aunque le costó formar las palabras adecuadas para responder a la pregunta de Fudo sin sonar sospechoso. La verdad es que la presencia del castaño le molestaba, así que comió los últimos bocados para intentar pensar en algo más. 

\- Yo estudié allí.- exclamo Fudo.- Puedo decir que fueron grandes momentos…- Kazemaru se sentía un poco incomodo con respecto al tema. Diciendo un leve: gracias por la comida, ya que había terminado, volteo a mirarlo.

\- Debió ser interesante estar en ese tipo de Instituto.- fue lo único que pudo decir para no quedarse en silencio, Kazemiya no sabía que más agregar.

\- Claro que si, fue interesante.- el castaño observo sus propias manos, las cuales apretó fuertemente, como si estuviera recordando algo terrible.

\- Fudou, por favor… asustaras a Kazemiya-kun.- llamo Tobitaka.

\- No… no se preocupe Tobitaka-san…- decía alterado el menor.

\- Eres muy amable con él…- le reclamo Tobitaka al menor.- No merece mucha amabilidad ¿sabes?

\- Oye Tobitaka, no comiences a hablar mal de mí ¿Qué pensará después? ¿eh?- Tobitaka rió ante la mueca de desagrado que hacía Fudo.

\- Vamos Fudo, no seas molesto.- 

\- ¡No lo soy!- 

La risa de Kazemaru interrumpió su pequeña charla, los dos adultos observaron al menor el cual reía graciosamente.- Lo-lo siento mucho.- se disculpaba Kazemiya entre risas.- Se nota que ustedes son muy buenos amigos.- decía sonriente. Fudo sorprendido, sólo atino a sonrojarse, no sólo por las palabras del más pequeño, si no por aquella risa tan clara y por la linda sonrisa que le dedicaba. 

\- Si, es un molesto, pero somos amigos.- respondió Tobitaka, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza. Fudou desvió la mirada enfurruñado. Kazemaru los observo un momento, la verdad no imaginaba que Tobitaka y Fudou llegarán a ser tan íntimos como ahora, en otro tiempo sería lo último que se hubiera imaginado. Pero debía ser por las cosas que ocurrieron, y también porque maduraron, ya no eran los niños de antes, eran adultos.

Sólo yo me quede atrás.

\- Tierra llamando a Kazemiya.- la voz de Tobitaka le saco de esos absurdos pensamientos que estaba teniendo, desde hace semanas que no había tenido tiempo para deprimirse así.

\- ah, perdón… ¿decía algo?- pregunto casualmente, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

\- Nada importante, sólo que te pusiste pálido de repente.

\- No es nada, aunque quizás este pescando un resfriado.- rio nerviosamente.

\- Deberías cuidarte, el próximo torneo de futbol es pronto ¿verdad?- le recordó Fudou, Kazemiya sorprendido de que dijera eso, tan sólo asintió, aunque ahora sólo era parte del equipo reemplazante.

\- Aún no soy un titular, pero espero lograr ese puesto antes del torneo.- declaro seguro de sí mismo y bastante contento.

\- Se te ve muy confiado, espero que no llores si no quedas.- se burlo Fudou, Ichirouta frunció el ceño algo molesto.

\- Ganaré.- le aseguro él.- Y aunque pierda no lloraría.- reclamo por último el menor. Fudo rió sorprendido, ante esa respuesta tan infantil, bueno Kazemiya aún era un niño. El otro avergonzado tan sólo le observaba algo malhumorado. 

\- Me gusta.- dijo repentinamente Fudou, sorprendiendo al de cabellera azulada. Tobitaka observaba a ambos desde la cocina, sólo separados por la larga y estrecha mesa que separaba la zona de los clientes con el lugar donde preparaba los platillos.- Espero ver esa misma pasión en la cancha.- sonrió de lado Fudou a Ichirouta. 

\- eh… ah.- fue la respuesta de Kazemiya, en ese momento se hallaba un poco sorprendido por aquello. La mirada apasionada, pero fría de Fudo, parecía brillar más de lo usual. Y sus propios ojos, ahora azules por los contactos, no podían despegarse de él. No supo cuanto tiempo se habían quedado mirado, pero ninguno dijo nada.

\- ¡He vuelto!- un grito saco a ambos de ese hipnotismo.- Volví rápido ¿verdad?- Era Kiyoshi quien había regresado, se veía agitado. De sólo mirarlo, se podría decir que había ido corriendo sin detenerse.

\- eh, sí…- contesto Kazemiya.

\- No quería dejarte ir sólo, después de todo yo te arrastre hasta aquí.- declaro recuperando ya el aliento.

\- Muchas gracias Kiyoshi.- exclamo Ichirouta, el de cabello azul agradecía mentalmente que llegará, hace pocos segundos aquella escena se hubiera vuelto incomoda si no hubiese aparecido su compañero.

\- ¿Ya te regresas?

-Si.- Kazemaru no lo pensó mucho, ya había terminado su plato, y no había más que hacer, era hora de regresar.

\- Te acompaño entonces.- declaro feliz el más alto.- Nos vemos luego, gracias por la comida.

\- Cuídense chicos.- declaro Tobitaka. Entre despedidas, los más jóvenes desaparecieron. A Fudou se le dibujo una sonrisa repentinamente, cuando Tobitaka le golpeo la cabeza con una revista.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto molesto el castaño.

\- Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, Fudou.- Tobitaka se veía serio.- ¿Estabas coqueteándole a Kazemiya?- pregunto alarmado, Fudo parpadeo un par de veces, rasco la parte posterior de su cuello y tan sólo desvió la mirada.- Te recuerdo que es 10 años menor que tú. 

\- No le estaba coqueteando ¡Demonios!- justo un cliente entro a la tienda, Tobitaka le dio una mirada a Fudou simplemente para decirle que hablarían después de aquel tema. El castaño simplemente se sintió estúpido ¿Qué había sido eso después de todo? Simplemente se quedo perdido en los ojos de ese chico, su presencia era muy tranquilizadora y tan nostálgica a la vez. No había podido evitarlo y tampoco sentía ningún tipo de arrepentimiento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Increíble!- El instituto imperial, era el más grande que había visto hasta ahora. Su entrada era fabulosa, sus edificios eran tan buenos, sus pasillos estaban hechos de tecnología, por donde lo vieran. Y ni siquiera tenían que caminar, una trasportadora estaba llevando al público hacia donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo de basquetbol de esa temporada. Kazemaru y sus nuevos compañeros estaban allí, iban a ver el partido de Kiyoshi, esta vez había mucha más gente, hasta chicos de primer año y tercero de su escuela que habían venido.

\- Este instituto sí que es importante.- exclamo Taiki, el de melena naranja tan sólo volteo hacia atrás y adelante para verse rodeados por compañeros de su misma secundaria, chicos y chicas emocionados, no sólo porque habían entrado al instituto, si no porque querían ver a su equipo de básquet ganar contra los de ese instituto.

Llegaron a un gran estadio, donde fácilmente entraban los invitados. Algunos se sentaron emocionados, no podían ocultar su alegría de estar allí, es que ese estadio parecía profesional, de aquellos que sólo podían ver en la televisión.- Esta bastante lleno.- Ichirouta estaba tan sorprendido como los demás, sus ojos se posaron por todos los rincones, con Masaru y Taiki sentados respectivamente a sus lados, ellos sólo asintieron.

\- Se puede decir que este partido es importante, aunque no importa si pierden o ganen, nuestro equipo de básquet ya está clasificado de todas formas, pero se juegan su orgullo como campeones. Sobre todo contra este instituto.- explico Taiki, bastante serio.

\- Si llega a tocarnos un partido con ellos, será lo mismo.- exclamo Masaki.- Claro que no seremos tan populares.- la mirada del muchacho estaba en los reporteros que ya tomaban fotos y preparaban sus cámaras para la grabación del partido.- Pero será una gran presión.- Taiki asintió, mientras Kazemaru los observaba preocupados.

\- ...- En silencio Kazemaru reflexiono acerca de las palabras de sus compañeros. 

Un rato después, el partido de su amigo contra el equipo del instituto imperial daba inicio. En el primer cuarto, el instituto imperial tomo la delantera por 5 puntos, sin embargo Kiyoshi no estaba jugando, ni tampoco otro jugador que era titular como él.

\- No sé si es una estrategia o no.- exclamo Taiki.- Pero quizás estén guardando energías para el segundo cuarto.- sus dos acompañantes asintieron, de seguro Kiyoshi saldría a jugar y claro que lo hizo tal como había dicho Taiki. Kiyoshi entro a la cancha, sin embargo el instituto imperial también hizo un cambio, pero de dos jugadores. 

En la mitad del segundo cuarto estaban igualados, la tensión de la cancha se sentía hasta en las gradas, los espectadores silenciosos observaban como un lanzamiento de tres puntos daba por terminada esa igualdad de puntos. Nuevamente el instituto imperial tomaba la delantera. Al final del segundo cuarto la diferencia era de un solo punto. 

\- Esta muy reñido…- exclamo Kazemaru.

\- Se nota que se prepararon lo bastante bien.- decía Masaru, sus afilados ojos verdes se posaron en el rincón del oponente, donde el entrenador daba seguramente algún discurso o algo así. Lo mismo pasaba en el lado de Kiyoshi, ambos equipos daban lo mejor. Kazemaru se removió un poco en su asiento.

\- Iré al servicio, vuelvo en un rato.- exclamo el de cabello turquesa antes de levantarse de su asiento.

Kazemaru al fin se había alejado de sus amigos, se suponía que vería si en realidad Sakuma estaba cerca, pero la verdad es que no podía hacerlo con tanta gente, y sobre todo con sus amigos al lado suyo. Dejo escapar un suspiro, tener que ir al baño para alejarse de ellos era una mala broma, aunque la verdad si quería ir al baño. Pregunto a algunas personas que estaban allí, así que fácilmente lo encontró. 

Al salir del baño, fue a lavarse las manos, observando un momento el espejo detenidamente: no se reconocía. Simplemente había evocado el pasado sin quererlo, cuando su cabello era largo recogido en una coleta, cuando uno de sus ojos era ocultado por su fleco, y estos eran de un color bermellón oscuro. Pero ahora, veía a una persona muy diferente frente a él, cabello corto, mechones desiguales pero que le hacían ver muy joven y a la moda, ojos azules debido a los contactos. Volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, bajo su mirada y termino de lavarse las manos, justo cuando dos brazos rodeándoles le detuvieron.

\- Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, enano.- fue una voz bastante conocida que escucho.

\- ¿eh? Fu-Fudou-san, me asusto.- dijo el pequeño dándose la vuelta para encararlo, mientras él se alejaba.

\- Deberías estar atento, cualquiera se podría aprovechar ¿Y tus amigos?- pregunto sin verdadero interés en ello, Akio fue hasta el lavado más próximo y también lavo sus manos.

\- ah, sólo yo vine al baño.- dijo simplemente.- ¿Tobitaka-san vino también?- pregunto él.

\- Claro, está mirando el partido.

\- Bueno, entonces me voy… los chicos deben estar esperándome.- iba a darse la vuelta para irse pero una mano sobre su muñeca le detuvo. La mano mojada de Akio sobre su chándal y el tirón que hizo de él llamo su atención.

\- Quédate un poco más, quiero mostrarte algo.- exclamo simplemente para luego soltarlo. Por un momento Kazemaru se sintió bastante curioso, pero nuevamente las palabras de su, ahora papá, volvieron a su cabeza.

\- La verdad es que debo irme ya, o se preocuparán y…- pero Fudou ni siquiera lo escucho. Su mano atrapo la delgada muñeca del más joven una vez más, y lo jalo con él.- ¡ah! Es-espera… Fudou-san… - Kazemaru intento pararlo, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era demasiado obvia. Se dejo llevar ¿qué podía hacer? Gritar estaba entre una de sus opciones, pero no quería armar alboroto y causarle problemas a quien, en su vida pasada, fue su compañero de equipo. 

Akio lo guió hasta donde se estaba llevando a cabo el partido de Kiyoshi, pero observaban todo desde un balcón, no había asientos, se notaba que era sólo un lugar para mirar por un rato, pero había una vista espectacular de todo el lugar. 

\- Se ve genial desde aquí ¿no?- pregunto Akio, quien ya lo había soltado.

\- ¡Si, de verdad se ve todo el lugar!- decía acercándose hasta la baranda.

\- Pensé que opondrías más resistencia.- Ichirouta volteo a observarlo algo confundido.- Te traje hasta aquí, o te pude llevar a otro lugar…- eso último lo dijo acercándose al más joven, quien retrocedió.- y quizás obligarte a hacer cosas que no te gusten.- la mirada verde de Akio le taladraba, le ponía nervioso y algo temeroso.

\- Si-sim-simplemente no quería causarle problemas.- contesto Ichirouta, el mayor tan sólo le miraba con una ceja arqueada.- Además, se que Fudou-san sería incapaz de hacerme algo malo.- exclamo con total confianza y esta vez observando directamente al más alto, quien se alejo anonadado. Fue él mayor, quien desvió la mirada ahora, tapando su mano con su boca. 

\- Eres muy listo.- la gran mano de Akio se poso en la cabeza de Kazemaru.- Pero no te atrevas a irte así con cualquier otro ¿entendido?- y al decir eso sacudió los cabellos del menor con su mano.- ¡¿entendido?!

\- aaah… S-si....- contesto para que por fin Akio le dejara tranquilo y él pudiera ordenar su ahora desordenado cabello. Al poco rato, se escucharon unos pasos acercarse hasta donde estaban ellos.

\- Fudou, lamento la tardanza.- un joven de largo cabello claro y parche en uno de sus ojos, se presento ante ellos, vestía un traje formal, a diferencia de Fudo que venía muy deportivamente.

\- eh, Sakuma… no te preocupes acabamos de llegar.- Akio metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, para sonreírle como siempre hacia, se veía tranquilo, pero Sakuma enseguida poso sus ojos en el más joven. Kazemaru sintió terror apenas vio aquella figura allí, pero tuvo que mantener la calma rápidamente ¡No se suponía que lo encontrará así! Era obvio que esto había sido un plan de Fudou, el sospechaba de él, era lo más seguro. Tal vez por eso no debía tener más contacto con él, por eso su imagen apareció en ese momento ante Hideki y él: Fudou haría que lo descubriesen.

\- ¿y tú eres?- pregunto Sakuma.

\- ah, yo… me llamo Kazemiya, un gusto en conocerlo.- contesto simplemente él.

\- ¿Kazemiya…?

\- De él te hable por teléfono ¿Se le parece?- pregunto rápidamente Fudo, Kazemaru puso su mejor cara de confusión, aunque la verdad la situación era un tanto incomoda.- El es Sakuma Jirou, director de los clubes deportivos del instituto imperial.- Ese último dato era innecesario para Ichirouta, después de todo ya lo sabía. 

\- Es un gusto Kazemiya-kun- exclamo Sakuma tranquilamente.- Te pareces un tanto a un compañero que perdimos hace tiempo.- agrego él para mala suerte de Kazemaru., aunque el tono de Sakuma era más maduro y agradable, como si estuviera hablando de una simple coincidencia de la vida.

\- ah, últimamente me dicen algo bastante parecido.- Kazemiya trato de bromear y de darle poca importancia al asunto.

\- Bueno, tú eres parte de la secundaria Tsuetsu ¿no? Como me hiciste sentir nostalgia, te lo diré a ti.- declaro Sakuma amigablemente, para acercarse al menor y ponerse a su altura. A diferencia del aura salvaje de Akio, el aura de Jirou era bastante tranquila y sencilla, por lo que Kazemaru podía actuar “normal”.- El club de futbol de tu secundaria, tendrá un partido de práctica contra el del instituto imperial y que será libre reglas, dado que es sólo un partido de práctica.- Noticia que Ichirouta no había visto venir.

\- Oye, esa noticia saldría confirmada dentro de cuatro días más.- Fudou se notaba molesto, con los brazos cruzados veía la escena algo irritado. Sakuma solo sonrió, para luego observar al pequeño.

\- ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Por qué me lo está diciendo?- Kazemaru estaba confundido ante sus palabras.

\- Porque te pareces a esa persona y es verdad. Espero verte jugar, de seguro eres un buen jugador.- Sakuma acaricio la cabeza de Kazemiya lenta y gentilmente, quien se dejo mimar por ese momento.

\- ah, gracias… pero quizás ni siquiera juegue.

\- ¿ah no?

\- No soy titular.- contesto simplemente, Sakuma sorprendido lo miro sin creérselo. 

\- Vaya, es una sorpresa.- Sakuma volvió a levantarse.- Pero no pierdas las esperanzas, de seguro lo harás.

\- …- Kazemaru sonrió y luego pensativo tan sólo hablo sin querer.- ¿Tan importante era él?- pregunto, ambos adultos voltearon a verle.- M-me refiero, sé que es doloroso perder a un ser querido, pero…

Es mejor así, debo seguir…

\- … sé que no debo meterme…

Dilo de una buena vez ¡Kazemaru!

\- … y es muy impertinente de mi parte.

Aún si debo negar mi propia existencia.

\- Pero aquel amigo, deberían dejarlo ir, para que descanse en pa...

\- ¡Cierra la boca!- el grito de Akio, acompañado del golpe que hizo contra la pared, sí que lo asusto. Sakuma enseguida se puso frente a Kazemiya, por si el castaño quería gritarle al más joven de los tres.

\- Tranquilo Fudou…- le dijo Sakuma.- Es sólo un niño.- Fudou tapo su cara con una de sus manos, estaba avergonzado, había explotado sin querer.- Además creo que tiene razón…

\- No la tiene.- exclamo cortante, sin darle la cara a ninguno. Kazemaru estaba algo triste, asustado y arrepentido. Akio daba miedo, daba mucho miedo, en ese momento lo sabía; sus manos temblando, estaba a punto de llorar, no sólo por el grito de Akio, sino también porque se sentía tan culpable sobre todo esto. Escapo, era lo único que podía hacer ahora, oculto tras Sakuma, salió corriendo como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Ves lo que provocas? Lo asustaste.- Akio desvió la mirada, estaba siendo regañado y con justa razón.

\- Deja de buscar a Kazemaru en ese niño.- exclamo Sakuma bastante serio.- A todos nos dolió la muerte de Ichirouta, sólo porque salvo tu vida crees que debes sentir más dolor, deberías disfrutar la vida que se te dio, la segunda oportunidad, por él. El chico tiene razón, hay que… dejarlo ir.

\- …- Akio no dijo nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kazemaru había corrido sin pensar, y de repente ya estaba cerca de la entrada del instituto. Dejo escapar un suspiro, limpio su rostro torpemente para pensar que haría ahora. La verdad regresar allí, y tener que encontrarse con Fudou de nuevo, le daba un mal sabor de boca, debía odiarlo por hablar así de uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Aunque estaba hablando de sí mismo en ese momento, ni sabía cómo pudo hacer algo así, tratarse como si estuviera muerto, pero es que lo estaba, para muchos: La existencia de Kazemaru Ichirouta había desaparecido hace 10 años.

\- Debo regresar…- murmuro en voz baja

\- El instituto imperial parece un buen lugar para nuestro pequeño, querido.- Estaba por irse, cuando una voz completamente familiar le detuvo instantáneamente.

\- Imposible…- su rostro se puso pálido casi enseguida, a metros de él, separados solamente por unos pilares y unos cómodos sofás; se encontraba una pareja ya de edad adulta, junto a un pequeño que no debía pasar de los 6 años, los acompañaba, sin soltar sus manos se veía alegre y curioso.

\- Qué raro, pensé que Sakuma-kun estaría aquí.- declaro preocupada la mujer.

\- Ya sabes que es un chico bastante ocupado.- le aclaro su pareja.

\- ¡Ah! Disculpen la demora.- Sakuma apareció repentinamente en escena, bien vestido como siempre, de seguro había dejado a Fudou allá atrás, sin embargo esa no era una de sus preocupaciones, si no las personas que estaban allí.- Tenía unos asuntos pendientes, señor y señora Kazemaru. 

\- Nosotros también te pedimos disculpas, por tomar parte de tu tiempo.- aclaro el hombre mayor.- Pero mi pequeño quería ver el partido de básquet de hoy y no estaba tranquilo.

\- Entiendo, y no es una molestia ayudar a los padres de un gran amigo mío. Además pronto este pequeño se unirá al instituto ¿verdad?- Ahora Sakuma le hablaba al menor, quien se escondió tímido tras su madre. Los adultos rieron. 

Kazemiya sólo podía observar aterrado, a metros de él, se encontraban las personas que le habían educado y cuidado, cuando era Kazemaru Ichirouta. Había tenido la certeza de que era mejor no verlos nunca, que era mejor así, pero ahora tenerlos tan cerca sólo separados por unos metros, quiso ir, quiso saludarlos quiso decirlo.

\- Mamá… papá…

Sakuma escucho un murmullo o algo así, volteo para observar hacia el otro extremo de la habitación de donde estaban, después de todo había sentido que alguien les estaba vigilando, pero no había nadie allí. Sólo unas personas que recién llegaban conversando y que pasaban sin fijarse en ellos.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Sakuma-kun?- pregunto la mujer. Al ver como se quedo observando la nada, mientras ella le estaba conversando sobre las aptitudes de su pequeño.

\- No, simplemente… debió ser mi imaginación, lo siento.- Sakuma poso sus ojos ahora en el pequeño tímido que estaba detrás de su madre. El pequeño, tenía el cabello corto de una tonalidad azul oscura y ojos oscuros, se parecía mucho a su papá. No pudo evitar que la imagen de Kazemiya viniera a su mente, comparándolo con el pequeño, comparándolo con Ichirouta, para él era la nostalgia lo que provocaban esas dudas.- Les daré un recorrido.- dijo finalmente, para internarse por los pasillos del instituto junto a aquella familia.

Kazemaru les escucho mientras se iban, observando con cierta frustración y tristeza desde su escondite, verlos felices y con un nuevo hijo, le hacía feliz, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía mal. Se sentía arrepentido ¿Cuánto habían sufrido por su muerte? ¿Era su culpa? Sus pasos le llevaron hasta donde parecían ir sus padres y Sakuma, sin embargo cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran al suelo y se dio la vuelta para salir corriendo, sin importar si chocaba con alguna u otra persona en el proceso. Huir era la único que podía hacer ¿verdad?


	9. Familia

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo fatigado, sentía un retorcijón en el estomago, quería vomitar; eso último lo hizo rápidamente. Se arrastro hasta un arbusto más cercano -no supo con que fuerzas- y expulso todo, en un asqueroso sonido.

\- Bueno…- exclamo el adulto que le acompañaba, aunque por su apariencia parecía un joven universitario.- Pudo ser peor, pudiste haber muerto.

\- ¡¿eh?!- el grito y expresión aterrada del otro, ante esa afirmación por el más experimentado, no se hizo esperar.- T-Tú de verdad…

\- Ensuciaste tu cabello, Ichirouta.- exclamo con un poco de asco.

\- ¡Ah! No….- decía angustiado, tratando de buscar algo con que limpiarlo, pero no tenía nada a mano. El mayor le paso un botella de agua y este rápidamente mojo su cabello, ahora estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía incomodo y en mal estado de salud.

\- Te acostumbrarás pronto, ya verás. Un viaje en el tiempo es algo que no todos soportan.- le aclaro rápidamente.- Ahora…- de entre sus ropas saco un pequeño instrumento.- Bueno, ya era hora de usarlo. La primera y última vez que lo usaré.- decía con un deje nostálgico. Observo el cielo, que lentamente estaba poniéndose de un color azul oscuro, el más joven le miraba aún sentado en suelo, sus piernas aún no se acostumbraban a todo ese cambio.- la primera estrella....- murmuro repentinamente.

Aquel que se llamaba Ichirouta le miraba confundido, iba a preguntar algo, pero sus ojos se posaron en cielo, donde la primera estrella hacia su aparición. El mayor volteo a verlo y le sonrió.- Sabes lo que pasará ¿verdad? Aún puedes arrepentirte. Cuando utilice esta máquina, crearé una nueva identidad para nosotros, así cómo apariencia, creo que te lo había dicho…

\- ¡Déjame conservar mi nombre!- exclamo repentinamente y seguro de sí mismo, sorprendiendo al mayor.- Ichirouta, es el nombre que me dio mi madre. Por favor.- el mayor le miro asombrado, para luego sonreír.

\- Eres un buen niño y un buen hijo, pero quiero que te grabes estoy muy bien en tu cabeza.- le hablaba dulce y tranquilamente.- Esas personas que son los padres de Kazemaru Ichirouta, ya no lo serán nunca más para ti cuando utilice esta máquina. ¿Entiendes?- Kazemaru le miro algo confundido.- Esas personas que te criaron, ya no las puedes volver a ver, tampoco quiero que preguntes por ellas, ni que las busques.- Eso dejo sorprendido al de largos cabellos turquesas, aún dubitativo, aún pensando que ellos estaban en ese mismo tiempo al cuál habían llegado.

\- Se que es duro.- el mayor se acerco a él, para inclinarse y acariciar aquella cabeza turquesa.- Prometo hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte como si fuera tu padre.- Sonrió, una sonrisa que conmovió a Kazemaru, él simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa, intentado contener sus lágrimas.

Sería difícil pero lo intentaría, ahora Hideki sería su padre y sabía que podía contar con él. Y ahora que la primera estrella aparecía frente a sus ojos, sabía que significaba un nuevo comienzo para ambos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había enviado unos mensajes a sus amigos, después de haber huido del instituto imperial sin decir nada, así que tuvo que decirles que se había ido porque se sentía mal y que su padre lo había pasado a buscar rápidamente. Ahora estaba en un parque, sentado en una banca. Taiki, el capitán del club de futbol, había respondido con un: “No te preocupes, si te sentías mal debes mejorarte, pronto se acercan los exámenes”. Sonrió ante esa respuesta.

La realidad era que muchas cosas se estaban complicando en ese instante y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Primero tenía que contactarse con Sakuma, para llegar a Kido, aunque no sabía cómo le haría frente a la necia e insoportable actitud del castaño con rastas. Por otro lado, estaba lo sucedido con Fudou, aunque dándole vuelta al asunto, tal vez era mejor así; Hideki le había dicho que no se relacionará más con él. Luego venían sus problemas con los exámenes y los entrenamientos; la creación de su nueva técnica como delantero. Y por último, aquel sentimiento de querer ver a sus padres nuevamente.

La verdad es que no quería regresar a casa todavía, y que Hideki viera su deplorable estado, pero no tenía otro lugar donde ir. Arreglo un mechón de su corto cabello detrás de su oreja y respiro hondo. Caminaría hasta su casa al parecer, agradecía que mañana no tenía clases.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su regreso a casa fue lo más normal y tranquilo, su padre no estaba. Hideki seguramente se había retrasado con asuntos de trabajo, que suerte, pensó para sí mismo. Así que simplemente fue al baño, tomo una ducha, se seco y se vio al espejo un largo tiempo, respiro hondo y trato de no pensar al respecto. Bajo a la cocina, tomo un pequeño bocadillo y regreso a su habitación, a hacer su tarea, eso despejo su cabeza un poco, de todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

Sin embargo, si Kazemaru pensaba que ese día era el peor de todos, ni se imaginaba lo que Hideki estaba pasando en ese mismo instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- “Mi suerte es peor de lo que esperaba”- un malhumorado y estresado Hideki se encontraba en el ascensor del edificio donde estaba trabajando. La gran empresa de federación de futbol y recreación deportiva, guiada bajo la mano del sector V o una de sus tantas franquicias. Todo iba bien, hasta que cierto individuo había subido al mismo ascensor que él, y no sólo eso ¡El ascensor tenía fallas técnicas! Ahora mismo estaban entre el sexto y el séptimo piso, el silencio reinaba entre él y su acompañante: Kido. 

El encontrarse con Kido Yuuto, quien quizás no era su jefe directamente, pero indirectamente tenía un puesto mucho más alto que él, era un total incordio. Hideki decidió ignorar la presencia del castaño, saco su celular y comenzó a mirarlo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta. La verdad es que odiaba esta situación, odiaba la actitud de Kido, pero debía hacer algo por la misión. Así que tragándose su orgullo, y después de cavilarlo por varios minutos, decidió hacer un simple comentario.

\- Espero que no demoren en arreglar esto.- Kido sólo lo observo de reojo por unos segundos, para volver su vista al frente. Estaba allí, apoyando en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión bastante seria. Al no recibir contestación por parte de quien usaba lentes sin marcos, siguió hablando.- Tanto trabajo que hacer.- Kido saco su celular y comenzó a revisarlo.

\- “¡Me está ignorando!”- pensó escandalizado Hideki, decidió no hacer ningún otro tipo de acercamiento a ese tipo luego de ver nula reacción por Kido Yuuto.

\- Kazemiya Hideki, verdad.- después de unos minutos de terno silencio, Kido volteo a verle. El aludido simplemente se giro hacia él, por fin los ojos rojos de Kido parecían prestarle atención.- Claro, eres el ignorante de aquella vez.

\- ¡Ignorant…!

\- Me sorprende que sigas aquí.- le interrumpió sin intenciones de dejarle reclamar.- luego de que te pusieras en contra de mi persona en aquella reunión.- declaro serio y con el ceño fruncido. Por la expresión que tenía, no parecía estar bromeando con el tema.

\- hm, no me malentienda.- declaro Hideki, en el mismo tono.- Si cree que iba a huir, no lo iba hacer. Un trabajo, es un trabajo.

\- Para ser sólo un niño, eres muy valien…

\- Tengo 38 años.- le interrumpió él ofendido, Kido sorprendido sólo pestañeo varias veces antes de volver a poner su rostro serio. La verdad es que Hideki parecía tan joven como Kido, quizás más joven que él. Era unos centímetros más bajo que él, su cabello oscuro estaba bastante bien peinado, con un estilo muy juvenil. La ropa le quedaba perfecta, era bastante delgado o eso podía deducir Kido al verlo.

\- Aún así, soy tu jefe, deberías saber cómo comportarte en una reunión.

\- Lo sé muy bien, gracias. Sin embargo, la actitud que tienes es la que debería cambiar.- Hideki se despego de la pared para observarlo de frente. Kido hizo lo mismo

\- Serás mayor que yo, pero aún así eres sólo un empleado más para mí.

\- hm, tú sólo serás mi jefe por el apellido que llevas, pero experiencia te falta bastante. Sólo los haces temblar por quien es u padre.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- Kido se enojo.- Te puedo dejar en la calle si quieres.

\- Allí lo tiene, señor Jefe. Es un chico malcriado, usted no me contrato, estoy a cargo de otra sección, no puede hacer nada contra mí. Sobre todo si lee mi expediente, Je-fe.- declaro ganador.

\- Anciano.

\- Mocoso.

\- Idiota.

\- Imbécil…

La puerta del ascensor en ese momento se abrió, unos bomberos habían podido abrirla, estaban en medio de dos pisos, pero fácilmente podían subir si les ayudaban.

\- Jefe Kido… ¿eh?- un hombre en elegante traje se asomo preocupado por el espacio que habían dejado los bomberos, y sólo vio como los dos hombres atrapados -Kido y Hideki- se lanzaban miradas llenas de odio, como si estuvieran a punto de matarse.- Kido-san.- llamo por segunda vez aquella persona, que debía ser su secretario. El aludido por fin reacciono y volteo a ver la salida, finalmente saldría de allí. 

Con ayuda de los bomberos, salió de aquel lugar peligroso, seguido de Hideki quien respiro tranquilo.- Quiero un catastro de lo que acaba de ocurrir, no puede ser que pase esto en este edificio.- Kido parecía ofendido, Hideki puso una cara de asco y procedió a retirarse, mientras escuchaba la voz demandante de Kido Yuuto. 

\- “¡Lo arruine!”- pensaba el pobre Hideki que creía haberse ganado un enemigo, y ese era Kido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- En pocas palabras, Kido te odia y si sabe que soy tu hijo, me odiará a mí igual.- declaro Ichirouta, quien estaba acompañando a Hideki en la mesa, este último estaba tomando un té para sus nervios. El menor agradecía que Hideki hubiese llegado a casa con sus propios problemas, así no tenía por qué preocuparse en que notará su estado de ánimo.

\- Lo único que me queda por hacer, es ver si de alguna forma puedo disculparme.- respondió el mayor tomando un poco de su té, aunque la verdad Hideki estaba lejos de pensar en hacer eso.

\- Aunque me parece sorprendente.- decía Kazemaru.- Que Kido te haya dicho, anciano, luego idiota... Tal vez, le agradas.

\- Eso sonó muy asqueroso, Ichiro.- El rostro de Hideki se había puesto verde del asco.- Pero, quizás yo deba acercarme a él, y ¿qué tal Sakuma?- esa pregunta sorprendió al de cabellera turquesa.

\- Ah, S-sí… él no ha cambiado nada, pude intercambiar algunas palabras con él, fue muy fácil hablarle. Pero hablamos muy poco, estaba un tanto ocupado.

\- Entiendo, me alegro saber que Sakuma es aún una buena persona.- decía aliviado.- Y no te preocupes, habrá otra forma de hablar con él, por ahora sólo era cuestión de que reconocieras si era fácil o no poder comunicarte con él.

\- Si.- dijo simplemente Kazemaru, se sentía un poco estresado al respecto.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te ves pálido.- esas palabras alarmaron a Ichirouta.

\- ¿En serio? Es que paso algo hoy…

\- ¿Qué cosa?- comenzó a sospechar su padre, casi alarmándose.

\- Tendremos un partido de práctica con el club de futbol del instituto imperial, libre de reglas.- mintió él rápidamente, el mayor estaba sorprendido, al parecer había mordido el anzuelo.

\- ¿Ha-hablas en serio?- pregunto sin creerlo, Ichirouta asintió.- Bu-bueno es in-interesante, de todas formas no tienes que preocuparte, aún no eres titular, así que podemos estar tranquilos.- Claro, Kazemaru había olvidado algo, su padre estaba más preocupado de las técnicas que él desplegaría en la cancha.- Trata allí de hablar con Sakuma, espero que este, quizás no le tome mucha importancia ya que Tsuetsu no es muy popular con respecto al futbol como otras secundarias, pero espero que si este allí.- Por la cabeza de Kazemaru cruzo una loca idea.

\- ¿Llamaría su atención si el equipo hace algo nuevo?

\- Aún si lo ha… ¿Qué estas pensando?- pregunto su padre seriamente preocupado.

\- Neutralizar una de las técnicas del instituto, que conozco muy bien.- declaro tranquilamente, pensar en otras cosas hacia que olvidará completamente el haber visto a sus padres y el problema que tenía con Fudo.

\- No lo sé, mientras tú no seas el involucrado ¿cómo lo harás?- claro esa era algo que había olvidado. Llevo una mano a su mentón, hasta que algo se le ocurrió.

\- Tengo una idea.- dijo simplemente con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Profesor Handa.- el castaño estaba en la sala de los profesores en ese momento, sacando unas copias importantes para su próxima clase. El sonido de la fotocopiadora y la conversación de algunos docentes era lo único que se escuchaba.

\- ¿Pasa algo, profesor Tetsuma?- el hombre mencionado era ya de avanzada edad, a punto de jubilarse, unos lentes enmarcaban su rostro ya con arrugas notorias.

\- Alguien me pasó esto, dijo que era para usted.- respondió extendiéndole un paquete. Era una pequeña caja, que fácilmente cabía en la palma de la mano adulta del más mayor.

\- ¿eh? ¿Alguien?- pregunto tomando la caja con cuidado, la cual estaba sellada firmemente.

\- No recuerdo quien era, sólo dijo que: al Señor Handa le causará nostalgia.- Miro la caja algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo con terror ¿Qué tal si era una broma? ¿o algo peligroso?

\- Bien, la abriré.- no estaba muy convencido. Se dirigió a su escritorio, con las hojas y la caja. Dejando las copias en un lado, y colocando la caja en medio del escritorio, procedió a quitar las cintas adhesivas de la caja. Para finalmente, abrirlo rápidamente, cubriéndose la cara en el proceso, como si le fuera a estallar una posible bomba, pero eso no ocurrió. Dentro de la caja sólo habían CDs, dos pequeños discos para ser exactos.

\- oh, interesante.- dijo el más mayor, quien observaba a un lado del profesor Handa.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?- una muchacha se acerco. De estatura promedio, era la profesora más joven de ese lugar.- Profesor Handa, ¿le mandaron esto?- como siempre tan enérgica se apresuro a sacar uno de los pequeños discos.- Queda tiempo para verlo antes que empiecen las clases.

\- ¡Espere, profesora Sakura! No me gustaría…

\- No me digas que te mandaron porno, Profesor Handa.- decía sospechando y mirándolo con asco.

\- ¡Como se le ocurre eso! Ni siquiera sé que es lo que hay allí.- decía todo sonrojado apuntando a la susodicha caja, mientras la profesora ya ponía el video y hasta le había dado en reproducir.

Lo que apareció en la pantalla plana, que estaba pegada a la pared de la sala, fue un simple partido de futbol, pero no cualquiera. Para sorpresa de Handa, era el futbol de su antigua secundaria contra el instituto imperial.- Vaya, era sólo futbol.- la profesora se hallaba bastante desilusionada, hasta desapareció de allí sin que nadie lo notará. 

\- Entonces, si le trajo nostalgia, profesor Handa.- exclamo el anciano, al ver el rostro iluminado y sorprendido de Handa. Este despego la vista de la pantalla y sólo atino a asentir con la cabeza. No tenía esos videos y se pregunto quién se los había dado, quien había sido el responsable. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Contra el instituto imperial!- gritaron los miembros del club de futbol de Tsuetsu y hasta el entrenador incluido.- ¡Y será libre de reglas!- Kazemiya tan sólo asintió ante la sorpresa de todos.

\- No me digas que por eso te desapareciste después.- exclamo Taiki.

\- No, de verdad me sentía mal, Taiki.- dijo él, colocando su mejor cara de vergüenza.- Pero pude escuchar la conversación.- Kazemaru obviamente mintió lo más descaradamente posible, argumentando que, por casualidad había escuchado a hablar a dos personas que no identificaba, sobre un próximo partido, al parecer los chicos no dudaron de sus palabras.

\- Si, es eso cierto.- el entrenador de Tsuetsu hablaba.- Tenemos que hacer un entrenamiento más riguroso.- Rápidamente el entrenador reunió a los titulares, todos comenzarían con un precalientamiento, para luego hacer pases rápidos y un pequeño partido de los titulares contra los regulares, entre ellos Kazemaru. La parte uno de su plan estaba listo, sin embargo eso no significaría que se ejecutará rápidamente, debía ser paciente.

Por ahora sólo disfrutaré el partido.- Pensaba el de cabello turquesa con grandes ganas de jugar un pequeño juego contra sus compañeros. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no sentía esa sensación, había estado en otros partidos, claro sólo como espectador, de su propia secundaria. Sin embargo, todos esos partidos habían sido arreglados y eso lo llenaba de un total vació y preocupación. 

La secundaria Tsuetsu era reconocida por sus buenas calificaciones, obras al medio ambiente y sus clubes de baloncesto y natación; estos habían llegado a las nacionales, siempre quedando en alguno de los tres primeros lugares. Pero el próximo partido que vería, sería diferente: no habría arreglos, cierto que era un partido de práctica, pero uno libre de reglas, se medirían como iguales y darían lo mejor ¡Era fantástico! 

Estaba tan emocionado que sin querer, mientras estaba en la cancha, lanzo el balón hacia la portería con una curva perfecta, un efecto hermoso y delicado que parecía que flotaba en medio de la cancha, provocando una leve brisa. El portero que tenía una vista privilegiada, notó como el balón perdía altura, y repentinamente parecía que fuera en picada hacia la portería, como si lo hubiese lanzado un proyectil desde la posición en la que estaba. Corrió rápidamente hacia el lado izquierdo, ya que se había quedado estupefacto ante ese delicado lanzamiento que luego se había vuelto brusco. El portero tenía toda la intención de detenerlo, se lanzo hacia la izquierda, estirando su mano y lo pudo tocar. 

El balón choco contra el guante del portero, más específicamente con los dedos del muchacho, obligando al esférico tomar otra ruta, chocando contra el poste y rodando fuera de la portería.- Su-superior Ichinoki.- Kazemiya corrió enseguida a verlo, ya que este cayó al suelo y se levanto para observar su mano ¿se habría lastimado? ¿No podría jugar? Todas esas preguntas pasaron por la mente de Ichirouta en ese momento.- ¿Se encuentras bi…?

\- ¡Kazemiya!- exclamo el portero, observando con sus ojos dorados y decidido hacia Ichirouta.- ¡Eso fue excelente!- grito nuevamente, para ahora levantarse y poner ambas manos sobre los delgados hombros de Kazemiya. Este sorprendido no pudo articular palabra.- Vamos, ¡El tiro! Estuvo increíble.

\- ¡Es verdad!- pudo escuchar otra voz más.

\- Fue increíble ¿Entonces lo has mejorado, verdad?

\- Podría ser una gran arma para el partido de práctica.- agrego otro.

\- Deberíamos guardarlo para un partido oficial.- exclamo un cuarto. Kazemiya la verdad estaba bastante confundido, ni siquiera supo como hizo esa nueva técnica, había sido tan natural golpear el balón repentinamente, con un sentimiento de sosiego increíble. El no quería anotar, simplemente quería disfrutar, ayudar. 

\- ¿Pasa algo?- el portero pregunto al ver al autor de ese lanzamiento tan callado.

\- Es sólo…- decía sin saber exactamente que decir.- Fue diferente…

\- Estas emocionado que no puedes decir palabra ¿verdad? 

\- Parece que Kazemiya logró su nueva técnica.- decía Taiki, el capitán del equipo, quien observaba desde cierta distancia la algarabía de los demás miembros del equipo alrededor de Kazemiya, ante la nueva técnica mostrada.

\- Aún así, le falta mucho para entrar al equipo titular.- Como siempre Masaru se veía estricto a pesar de que sus ojos habían visto con asombro aquella técnica.- Para ser un chico que estuvo sin jugar mucho tiempo, tiene bastante suerte.

\- Quizás sólo sea talento y hay que pulirlo.- el capitán de cabellos naranjas parecía bastante tranquilo ante las palabras algo serias de Masaru.- Kazemiya, vamos a seguir entrenando para mejorar tu técnica.- Taiki abandono a Masaru, para acercarse al grupo que se había amontonado allí y comenzó a poner orden para seguir con el entrenamiento.

Al final del día, Kazemiya había logrado hacer su técnica 7 veces, durante ese pequeño partido que tuvieron. Aunque sólo una vez pudo hacer un gol él solo. Claramente los del equipo titular ganaron ese partido, pero sirvió para que el entrenador pudiera tener en cuenta las habilidades de todos y ver la mejoría de algunos. Luego de lavarse y cambiar, cada uno de los miembros volvió a su casa. 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Entrenador Sagakiri.- un profesor de cabello castaño apareció mientras él ordenaba unas cosas de su escritorio en el salón de profesores.

\- Vaya, profesor Handa, pensé que ya se habían todos.

\- Si, veía unos videos en la sala de al lado para pasar el tiempo, y perdí la noción.

\- Claro, la profesora Sakura me conto lo que ocurrió.- Handa pensó que esa mujer era una chismosa.- Al parecer eran unos videos de unos partidos de futbol, es interesante.

\- La verdad me causaron mucha nostalgia, ya que eran de mi niñez. 

\- Entiendo, no sabía que el profesor Handa jugará futbol, ahora tengo un mejor concepto de usted.- declaro en tono de broma, para luego reír. Handa tan sólo rio nervioso.

\- La verdad es que escuche que tendría un partido de práctica con el Instituto imperial.

\- Vaya, la noticia fue rápida y eso que fue sólo un rumor que trajo uno de mis reservas.

\- ¿Acaso no es oficial?- el entrenador negó con la cabeza.- Ya veo, pero aún así, quizás mis videos puedan ayudar.- El entrenador no entendía las palabras del joven profesor que estaba frente a él, pero en los minutos siguientes se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, hubo un gran cambio para los chicos del club de futbol.- ¿Qué tal chicos?-

\- ¿Qué hace aquí profesor Handa?- pregunto uno de los jugadores del equipo de Tsuetsu, en ese momento era hora de las actividades del club y ver a un profesor que no era del área en la cancha, era algo fuera de lo común.- ¡No es que no quiera que este!- aclaro el alumno en ese instante. El profesor Handa rio ante esa reacción.

\- No te preocupes entiendo, debe ser sorprendente verme aquí con ustedes.- Y claro que era sorprendente, Handa vestía con ropa deportiva ¿jugaría con ellos? ¿Qué tramaba? El entrenador se veía feliz, todos se veían curiosos, pero sólo uno de ellos tenía una cara de preocupación. Kazemaru no había sopesado la posibilidad de que esto ocurriría.

Si bien, había estado con el profesor Handa en las horas clases, el trataba de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, como un alumno más del montón. Claro que cuando Handa hacia preguntas o lo nombraba tenía que hablar, nada fuera de lo normal, que cualquier alumno promedio no haría. Pero esto era diferente, los videos habían sido entregados, pero se suponía que le mostraría los videos al entrenador, y que este quedaría fascinado con las técnicas allí mostradas, y luego hablaría con ellos y comenzarían, lo que seguramente sería, un nuevo menú de entrenamiento. El profesor Handa no entraba en las posibilidades de que los entrenará.

\- … acoplarme a su entrenamiento, así que trabajemos juntos.- termino de hablar el profesor Handa, cosa que Kazemaru sólo había prestado atención a lo último que había dicho, así que no se había enterado de mucho más que de lo obvio.

\- Es una suerte que el profesor Handa este de nuestra parte, quien se iba a imaginar que fue parte de Inazuma Japan.- exclamaba el entrenador, bastante orgulloso al respecto, provocando que algunos chicos se asombrarán al respecto.

\- ¿Es eso cierto?- pregunto uno de ellos.

\- Sí y no. Jugué con ellos.- respondió él.- pero nunca fui titular o algo así del equipo que participo en el torneo internacional. Una muy mala suerte ¿no?

\- Pero eso quiere decir, que conoció al señor Kido.- y allí estaba Taiki, el capitán del equipo parecía tener una obsesión con Kido Yuto, bueno lo admiraba ¿y quién no? Kido era un gran estratega, listo, sobresalía, se notaba que Taiki quería llegar a ser como él. Aunque Kazemiya tenía cierta negación hacia esa idea, dada la nueva personalidad del estratega

\- Bueno si, lo conocí, fuimos compañeros de equipo.- contesto simplemente Handa.

Un gran ‘Oh’ salió de los labios de todos, querían hacerle más preguntas, pero eso no ocurrió ya que el entrenador alzo la voz enseguida.- Los titulares, tienen un menú especial de entrenamiento, hecho por el entrenador Handa y yo, así que comenzarán ya. Los de reserva a dar 10 vueltas alrededor, pero ya. Enseguida todos se dispersaron en sus respectivos grupos. La mirada del castaño se fijo entonces en el de cabellera turquesa que ya comenzaba a irse con los de reserva, mas tuvo que volver en sí ya que ahora debía entrenar a los alumnos titulares del equipo.

Al terminar las diez vueltas, uno a uno iba bajando el ritmo, pero sin dejar de moverse. Kazemaru veía como los titulares daban vueltas en un circuito, aunque tres de ellos conversaban con el entrenador del equipo, al parecer le explicaba una técnica, o eso entendía él. Sin querer detuvo sus pasos, para observar mejor, no ponía en duda el método que utilizarían, pero temía que no fuera lo suficiente.

\- ¿Pasa algo Kazemiya?- pregunto repentinamente alguien, provocando que este se sobresaltara.

\- Pro-profesor Handa.- decía asustado.- N-no pasa nada, sólo observaba.- exclamo agachando su cabeza enseguida. No quería tener más interacción con el profesor Handa de la que ya tenía.

\- Me sorprende que no estés en el grupo titular.

\- To-todavía no soy muy bueno, recién me ve-vengo integrando.- respondió nervioso.

\- No seas modesto.- declaro Handa, para luego seguir hablando casualmente con su alumno.- El entrenador dijo que ayer hiciste un gran tiro, que sorprendió a todos. Dice que tienes mucho talento que hay que pulir, y que seguramente serás un titular muy pronto a pesar de que seas nuevo en la secundaria.- Kazemaru sólo rio nervioso.- Además me dijo, que tú trajiste la noticia de que tendrán un partido de práctica con el Instituto imperial.- Kazemiya quien tenía la cabeza fijada en el suelo, se quedo un momento pensando antes de responder.

\- Si, fue una suerte que lo escuche mientras caminaba por los pasillos en búsqueda del baño.- rió él torpe y nerviosamente.- Espero que sea cierto, todos se ven muy entusiasmados.- esta vez hablo serio y tranquilo, observando al equipo entrenar con muchas ansías, en su fuero interno esperaba que alguien lo alejará del profesor con alguna excusa. La verdad no esperaba que Handa estuviera aquí, ni tampoco que se enterara de que él había traído el rumor ¿Debería decir la verdad? Negó con la cabeza levemente ante esos pensamientos, sería demasiado sospechoso que supieran que tenía contacto con Fudo y los demás, pero si descubrían todo eso, sería aún más sospechoso.

\- Pareces contrariado ¿pasa algo?- Handa al parecer no había quitado la vista encima del más joven.

\- N-no yo sólo, es que…- empezó a dudar, sus palabras eran un poco torpes.- Sólo no me siento muy bien.- observo el piso.

\- ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto él con un tono de preocupación. Ichirouta negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya se me pasará, no se preocupe profesor Handa.

\- Me dijeron que estuviste enfermo en tu anterior secundaria, no te esfuerces demasiado.- esta vez Handa parecía serio. Ichirouta asintió, a los minutos estaba ayudando a ordenar la cancha, para un nuevo entrenamiento. Justo en ese instante Taiki se acercaba a Kazemiya.

\- Al parecer tenías razón.- dijo el de cabello naranja, Kazemiya quien estaba recogiendo unos balones le miro sin comprender.- Llamaron al entrenador, está confirmado el partido de práctica contra el instituto imperial.- Eso era algo que no le sorprendía, sin embargo algunos estaban emocionados, ya que ese día la secundaría estaría llena, el lugar del partido sería allí mismo y habría mucha gente, pero sobre todo reporteros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Los rumores en la escuela vuelan, los felicito muchachos.- decía Kiyoshi, el basquetbolista estaba orgulloso de sus amigos dada la oportunidad que tendrían dentro de pocos días.- Es obvio que estaré allí para apoyarlos.- los cuatro, Kazemiya, Kaito, Masaru y él, caminaban alejándose de la secundaria.

\- Para celebrar vayamos donde Tobitaka-san, y también lo invitamos al partido.- Taiki estuvo de acuerdo enseguida, tan sólo asintió la cabeza, Masaru sólo se quedo en silencio, se notaba que le daba igual. 

\- Lo siento, tengo que hacer algo ahora, así que me despido.- dijo rápidamente Kazemiya.

\- Eh… pe…- antes de que Kiyoshi pudiera decir algo, Ichirouta se alejo de ellos algo apurado, doblando en la primera calle que vio y perdiéndose rápidamente de ellos, para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Ichirouta no quería ir con Tobitaka esta vez, habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde el partido de Kiyoshi y no estaba en buenos termino con Fudou, quizás hasta lo odiaba por haber dicho tales palabras.- Debí tan sólo quedarme callado.- murmuro para sí mismo recordando lo ocurrido, mientras iba caminando sin saber muy bien a donde ir. No quería llegar a casa todavía, ir a la torre de metal parecía una buena idea, pero estaba muy apartado del lugar donde estaba ahora y ya estaba atardeciendo. Termino por decidir en ir a las tiendas de la ciudad, eso le quedaba más cerca. 

Cruzo la calle, esperando como siempre que el semáforo cambiará de color y poder llegar a su destino, a esta hora había una cantidad moderada de gente, que caminaba y compraba cosas, como ropa, o simplemente algún que otro dulce.

Por la mente de Kazemaru pensó en llevarle algo a Hideki, mejor dicho a su padre, todavía no se acostumbraba a llamarlo de esa manera. Tal vez un pedazo de pastel sería bueno, a él le gustaban los dulces. Se detuvo en algunas pastelerías, todo se veía tan delicioso que hasta a él le pareció buena idea llevar unos cuantos pedazos de más. 

\- ¿Quiere algún pastel?- una mujer se percato de su presencia.

\- Si, estaba decidiendo cual debería pedir.- exclamo él.

\- Bueno, como recomendación, este de frutilla es el mejor.- dijo apuntando a unos trozos de pastel, decorado con frutillas y crema.- y como no, aquí hay uno de chocolate que es magnífico, muy popular en la tienda, siempre se nos acaba, estas de suerte.- Kazemiya observo el de chocolate, los pedazos ya cortadas tenían una buena pinta, con aquellos pequeños y delgados fragmentos de chocolate que sobresalían como decoración.

\- ¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿podría llevar dos pedazo de pastel de chocolate?- pregunto él. La mujer amablemente asintió.

\- Te lo dejaré en una caja, lo comerás enseguida ¿no? Con tu pequeño hermano.

\- ¿eh? ¿Hermano?- Kazemaru parpadeo confundido, cuando noto que un pequeño niño de no más de 6 años estaba a su lado llorando, o tratando de no llorar, ya que lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos con bastante facilidad.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás perdido?- Kazemaru se acuclillo para estar a su altura, el más pequeño asintió levemente, sin dejar de llorar.- Tranquilo, seguramente tus padres están por aquí.

\- ¿No es tu hermano? Hay que llamar a la policía.- dijo la señora, mientras ponía los pasteles. Kazemaru se levanto, al parecer eso tenían que hacer. 

\- No, yo quiero a mi mamá y papá.- decía el pequeño aferrándose de la ropa de Ichirouta repentinamente.

\- Bueno quizás debamos buscarlos ¿Qué te parece?- decía sonriéndole, el menor asintió más tranquilo.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto la señora de la pastelería, mientras le entregaba la caja de su compra.

\- Sí, tengo tiempo, si no los encuentro avisaré a la policía.- decía el de cabello turquesa para pagar su compra.

\- Suerte entonces, pasa por aquí si no los encuentras, tal vez se acerquen por acá sus padres.- sonrió la mujer, Kazemaru asintió y llevo al pequeño de la mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba la caja con sus dos trozos de pasteles de chocolate.

Ambos caminaron de la mano por la calle, a Kazemaru se le hacía bastante familiar el más pequeño, ahora que se daba cuenta, no le había preguntado su nombre.- ¿cómo te llamas?

\- Nirai.- murmuro él.- ¿Cómo se llama usted?

\- Me llamo Kazemiya Ichirouta.- decía tranquilo Kazemiya.- Podrías decirme ¿cómo son tus padres? tal vez así los reconozca fácilmente así.

\- Bu-bueno, mi mamá es súper linda.- dijo orgulloso.- tiene pelo largo y mi padre es muy fuerte y bastante amable y ambos siempre están conmigo, y hoy íbamos a comer crepas, a mi mamá le gustan las crepas.- Kazemaru rio en su interior, bueno con esas características no iba a poder encontrarlas.

\- Crepas ¿eh?- exclamo él, había visto hace un rato atrás una tienda que vendía crepas.- ¿Te gustan las crepas?

\- ¡Sí! Me gusta con crema dulce y fruta.- decía animado.- Siempre las como con mis padres.

\- Se dé un buen lugar donde las venden, está cerca de aquí, vamos allí, puede que tu mamá y papá estén allá.- esas palabras iluminaron la pequeña cara del niño. Kazemaru le sonrió, esperando poder encontrar a los padres de Nirai, quien no soltaba su mano por nada del mundo, estaba claro que temía perderse de nuevo. 

Caminaron hacia el lugar ya antes dicho, no demoraron en llegar, ya que se encontraba en otra calle diferente, muy cercana a la suya. Tan sólo doblaron por una calle, que estaba bastante llena de gente para salir hacia otra, lo bueno es que no se separaron ante tanta la multitud.

\- Bien, aquí es.- declaro Kazemiya frente a la tienda de crepes, la puerta estaba abierta y podían observar todo el lugar. Entraron y el aroma dulce de los crepes llamo enseguida su atención.- ¿Ves a tus padres?- el pequeño, con sus grandes ojos brillantes observaba entusiasmado e ilusionado el por fin encontrar a sus progenitores. Kazemiya por su parte buscaba alguna pareja por allí cerca, aunque no sabía muy bien a quienes debía estar buscando.- ¿Y bien?- pregunto, el pequeño puso una cara triste enseguida, con sólo verla Kazemaru supo la respuesta.

\- Tranquilo, no te dejaré sólo hasta que los encontremos.- le declaro.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunto, limpiando torpemente las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir con su única manita libre, ya que la otra aún sostenía la de Ichirouta.

\- Es una promesa.- comento el de cabello turquesa sonriente.- Busquemos entonces afuera de nuevo ¿qué te parece?- el pequeño asintió, apenas salir de la tienda, el ambiente cambio, lejos quedo el aroma dulce de la tienda, ahora se mezclaba el aroma de la ciudad, aunque afuera estaba más fresco que adentro. Kazemaru se pregunto por donde debería comenzar a buscar otra vez.

\- ¿Nirai?- una voz femenina llego a los oídos de los dos menores.- ¡Nirai!- enseguida alguien abrazo al pequeño que estaba con Kazemaru.

\- ¡Mamá!- grito él, por fin soltando a Kazemaru devolviéndole el abrazo con sus cortas y pequeñas manos. 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No tienes alguna herida?- preguntaba la mujer, observando a su hijo de pies a cabezas, el menor negó tiernamente, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a su mamá.

\- Te dije que estaría bien.- un hombre adulto se acerco al grupo.- Ya es todo un hombrecito.- exclamo el hombre, aunque la verdad parecía bastante aliviado. 

Kazemiya se había quedado callado todo ese tiempo, entre asimilando la situación que pasaba frente a él. Porque delante de sus ojos bermellones, ocultos por esos contactos de color azul, estaban dos personas muy conocidas por él: sus padres. La sorpresa y palidez en su rostro, era notable en su cara en ese momento. 

\- Mi nuevo hermano me ayudo.- dijo repentinamente el pequeño. Kazemiya salió de su estupor, cuando sintió la mirada del pequeño sobre él.

\- Perdón, que te haya ignorado.- exclamo la señora.- Pero estaba bastante preocupada por mi pequeño…- se quedo un momento en silencio.- ¿No te he visto en algún otro lugar?- pregunto ella observando al jovencito que estaba frente a ella.

\- No lo creo.- respondió simplemente Ichirouta.- Y su hijo sé comporto muy bien, me alegro de que lo hayan encontrado, ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que no fuera así.- tratando de desviar el tema, agrego eso último.

\- oh, claro. Gracias por lo que has hecho.

\- Jovencito ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto ahora el hombre.

\- Se llama Kazemiya Ichirouta.- Nirai hablo primero que él, bastante feliz e ignorante de los sentimientos encontrados que en ese momento tenía la persona que ahora consideraba como un hermano y le había ayudado a encontrar a sus padres, los dos adultos se observaron sorprendidos.

\- Si, un gusto en conocerlos.- declaro observando el piso, la verdad no quería revelar su nombre al completo, pero no podía culpar la emoción del pequeño.

\- ¿Te molesta si te llamo por tu nombre?- pregunto la mujer, Kazemaru negó con la cabeza casi sin pensarlo.- Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda Ichirouta, de verdad nos ayudaste mucho, pensé que se había perdido y me estaba asustando bastante.- la mujer parecía realmente consternada por el asunto, como si estuviera a punto de colapsar por el estrés.

\- Querida tranquila, ya lo encontramos.- le dijo su marido casi enseguida.- ¿cómo podemos pagarte?

\- ¡eh! ¡No por favor! No ha sido nada, de verdad. No lo hacía por recibir nada a cambio, simplemente no podía dejar a Nirai allí sólo y asustado.- el adulto saco su celular en ese momento, además de una tarjeta.- Por favor déjanos pagarte de alguna forma.-y le entrego su tarjeta, Kazemaru un poco dudoso tomo la tarjeta blanca, que en letras negras y elegantes, estaban los datos de aquella persona, entre ellas su teléfono, su cargo en su trabajo y nombre: Kazemaru Eichiro.

\- Por favor Ichirouta.- hablo la mujer.- llámanos si necesitas algo, además a Nirai parece agradarle tu compañía, es muy tímido con las personas ¿Prometerás llamarnos?

\- Yo…- ante la mirada tan maternal de aquella mujer, quien era la persona que lo crio, Kazemaru no pudo hacer más que finalmente aceptar, asintiendo con la cabeza levemente, para luego sonreír. Por último se despidieron, unas leves reverencias entre ellos a modo de despedida. Nirai se despidió con un “Nos vemos” alegre y feliz, mientras se alejaba con su mamá y papá. 

Kazemaru los observo hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, ya había anochecido para ese instante y lo único que tenía en sus manos era el paquete con las tortas que llevaba y la tarjeta de Eichiro Kazemaru. Mas en su corazón, llevaba sentimientos encontramos ¿lo habrían reconocido? ¿Debió decir algo más? ¿Hizo bien en aceptar la tarjeta? ¿De verdad estaba todo bien consigo en ese momento? No lo sabía, no sabía qué hacer hasta ese punto, estaba realmente confundido con respecto a todo. Tenía ganas de correr hacia ellos y decirles, pero no podía, ni siquiera las lágrimas parecían querer salir de sus ojos ante toda la frustración que sentía en ese momento.


	10. Kira H

Sinceramente no pensaba que el encuentro con sus padres reales le afectarían mucho, tuvo que hacer lo posible para dejarle ver a Hideki que la preocupación que tenía, era porque Handa supervisaría los entrenamientos hasta el partido de práctica contra el Instituto Imperial. Su nuevo papá se lo creyó totalmente en ese momento, hasta él se preocupo por ese hecho, quizás debía preocuparse por Handa también. Pero según Hideki; Handa no tomo ningún tipo de relación con lo ocurrido en el futuro, fue un simple espectador o quizás hasta estaba muerto en esos años oscuros.

\- Se que has estado muy estresado, Ichiro.- dijo repentinamente Hideki aquella mañana.- ¿Qué te parece ir al parque de diversiones?- en ese momento ambos estaban desayunando, cosa que el comentario de su padre lo tomo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Al… Parque?- pregunto Kazemaru.

\- Tómalo como un regalo de mi parte.- dijo sonriente y muy divertido por el asunto.- Te he visto esforzarte lo suficiente, y siento que debo hacer algo para recompensar lo bien que has hecho la parte de tu trabajo.

\- No tienes porqué… Hi… digo, No tienes porque hacerlo papá.- respondió Kazemiya.- Lo que hago, es una gran responsabilidad y lo hago por ellos.- decía serio, el mayor dejo escapar un gran suspiro.

\- Exactamente es por eso, así que luego de tu partido iremos al parque de diversiones, será divertido ¿qué te parece?- Hideki sonrió, dejando ver sus blancos dientes. Al final Kazemiya no se pudo negar ante tal regalo y también quería ir a un parque de diversiones por unos momentos, simplemente para relajarse.

Así pasaron los días antes del partido de práctica: entre entrenamientos y escapando de Kiyoshi para no ir a Rairaiken, los días de Kazemiya eran movidos, pero también divertidos junto a sus amigos. Aunque mientras se acercaba el día del partido un sentimiento de nerviosismo se apoderaba de él en ciertos momentos, en conjunto con un pequeño dolor en su cabeza, era molesto pero soportable, y duraba tan poco que olvidaba haberlo tenido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dejando escapar un suspiro, aquel día fue a sus clases, la verdad es que no tenía mucho ánimo. Ya habían pasado varios días y mañana sería el tan importante partido de práctica contra el instituto Imperial. Aunque sólo fuera de práctica, muchos de sus compañeros estaban nerviosos o entusiasmados o eufóricos. Y esto no sólo provenía de los miembros del equipo de futbol, sino que también de alumnos de otros clubes y profesorado en general.

Muchos alumnos saludaban a Taiki o a Masaru para hacerle saber que estarían allí para verles jugar, hasta algunos les decían que ganarán a toda costa, aunque fuera sólo un partido de práctica. El rumor de que era un partido de práctica y que además se definiría por el talento del equipo y no por lo que dijera el sector 5, era algo que a muchos le emocionaban.

El director estaba de acuerdo en que se divirtieran, pero la verdad es que, en lo profundo, quería que ganarán. El Instituto Imperial, era altamente reconocido en Japón, no sólo por el buen rendimiento de sus alumnos, sino también por sus clubes -unos más buenos que otros- ganarle al Instituto en el deporte que tanto se enorgullecían hace tiempo, sería algo que marcaría a la secundaria Tsuetsu.

\- Hace tiempo que no te veía Ichi-chan.- una voz muy conocida llamo su atención en ese instante mientras Ichirouta iba de camino a su secundaria, Kazemaru abrió los ojos sorprendido para levantar la mirada y observar alguien muy conocido por él.

\- ¡E-Endo-san!- grito él, al ver al castaño caminando hacia él.

\- ¿Vas hacia la secundaria? Escuche que tendrían un partido de práctica mañana contra el Instituto Imperial.- dijo él.- Estaré allí para verte.- parecía emocionado.

\- Gracias, Endo-san.- Kazemaru con una sonrisa respondió al entusiasta comentario de Endo.- ¿Va a su trabajo?- pregunto, esperando que su respuesta fuera positiva.

\- Si, aunque no tengo muchas ganas, harán una reunión… de seguro lo bastante aburrida como para quedarme dormido.- Se quejo tal como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- Si, debe ser aburrida, pero es parte de su trabajo.

\- Claro, nunca dejaré de agradecerle a tu padre por la oportunidad.- decía feliz.- Quiero invitarlos a cenar a ti y a tu padre, en modo de agradecimiento.

\- No tiene porque hacerlo…- exclamo rápidamente Kazemiya, ante tal peligrosa idea.

\- Claro que sí.- A Endo era imposible hacerle cambiar de idea cuando era tan terco. Ichirouta sólo suspiro, entonces miro la hora de su reloj.

\- Se me hace tarde, Endo-san, discúlpeme ¡Nos vemos!- dijo rápida y precipitadamente, para correr hacia su secundaria.

\- Si, nos vem…- Eso sí que había pillado de sorpresa a Endo, quien quería conversar con el pequeño un poco más antes de aquel partido.- Que rápido…- murmuro, no alcanzo ni a despedirse cuando Kazemiya ya estaba lo bastante lejos de él, que si hubiese gritado, de seguro no le hubiese escuchado.

Kazemaru…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Las clases de Ichirouta continuaron sin mucha demora: entre la toma de apuntes, salida a recesos, hora de almuerzo, limpieza del aula -que le tocaba a él ese día- y finalmente las actividades del club, el día acabo rápido. El entrenamiento además fue corto, debido a que mañana era el gran día del partido. El entrenador quería que todos estuvieran descansados, hasta el profesor Handa les dio un pequeño discurso motivacional, Kazemaru estaba sorprendido de lo maduro que podía ser su ex compañero de equipo y ahora profesor. Los adultos sonrientes les pidieron que durmieran bien y que se reunieran temprano allí mismo, donde se llevaría a cabo el partido.

\- ¡No puedo creer que mañana sea el día!- Kiyoshi Kaito, el chico del club de baloncesto que siempre les acompañaba, ahora iba con ellos. Masaru se había ido antes, porque no quiso a esperar que Kiyoshi terminará sus actividades del club y porque tenía cosas que hacer.- Le dije a Tobitaka y Fudou-san que fueran a verlos.- declaro emocionado el más alto del grupo, Taiki le pareció una buena idea y Kazemaru sólo pudo sentirse incomodo ante la mención de Fudou, a quien no había visto desde aquel día. Aún recordaba el grito enojado de Fudou hacia sus palabras.

\- Será bueno escuchar una opinión de ellos, que son veteranos.- declaro Taiki, el de cabello naranja y capitán del club futbol, estaba tranquilo a pesar de todo. La calma se notaba en sus propios oscuros ojos, sonrió para él mismo.- Mañana será un día interesante.- exclamo observando el cielo, que ya estaba teñido de naranja a punto de oscurecerse.- Kazemiya, recuerda que esta vez eres un suplente activo, contamos contigo si alguno sufre algún percance.- declaro el capitán.

\- ¡Es cierto!- el de cabellos purpuras hablo.- Quizás no seas un miembro fijo, pero pasaste de un simple suplente, a uno casi activo. Felicidades.

\- Gracias chicos, trataré de dar lo mejor de mí, aunque no quisiera que nadie resulte lastimado en el partido.- dijo preocupado. Era verdad, él junto a otro chico, pasaron a ser parte de la banca, con un cierto porcentaje de posibilidad de salir a la cancha, por lo que no estarían de espectadores como el equipo suplente. Ese aumento de rango, por decirlo de una manera, había sido gracias al profesor Handa, quien parecía emocionado por él y le había dado el empujón para conseguirlo.

El mismo profesor Handa le felicito, y hasta le había dicho que sería una gran arma en el equipo si se volvía miembro oficial del equipo. Aunque le pareció curioso como actuaba Handa con él, esperaba que sólo fuera momentáneo, aún así agradecía ese empujón que le habían dado.

\- Iré temprano a verlos.- dijo Kiyoshi, tanto Taiki como Kazemiya asintieron.

\- Bueno aquí nos despedimos.- Taiki debía ir por otro camino, al igual que Kazemiya y Kiyoshi.- Sea el resultado que sea, luego del partido vayamos a comer juntos.- exclamo finalmente el capitán. Kiyoshi emocionado casi salta de emoción ante esa idea, Kazemiya sólo rió nervioso ante tanta efusividad. Finalmente los tres se despidieron y cada uno siguió su camino hacia su casa.

Kazemaru cruzo la calle cuando pudo hacerlo, llegando finalmente al otro extremo y comenzado a caminar en dirección hacia su casa, no tenía prisa, así que se fue a su ritmo. Fue en ese instante que su celular comenzó a sonar. Saco el dispositivo tranquilamente de su bolso, para ver el nombre de Midorikawa en su pantalla, ahora que lo recordaba no había hablado o visto a Midorikawa desde hace días, tal vez debería decirle sobre el partido, para que fuera a verlo.- Midorika… digo… hermano.- se corrigió el mismo ante eso, ya que sabía que quería que lo llamará así.

\- Ichi-chan…- escucho la voz de Midorikawa, pero había algo extraño en su tono de voz, antes de preguntar algo Midorikawa le interrumpió.- N-no… sa-sabía a quién… más lla-llamar.- parecía estar llorando y muy asustado.

\- Midorikawa-san ¿Qué pasa? Herma…- se escucho un fuerte golpe, como si alguien hubiera golpeado una pared o algo, provocando que Midorikawa ahogara un grito de pánico.

\- ¡SAL DE AHÍ!- escucho un grito furioso y golpes le siguieron desde el otro lado de la línea. No podía ser cierto ¿verdad? Se preguntaba Kazemiya aterrado en ese instante ¿Esa voz era de Hiroto? Sus manos temblaban, mientras escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea gritos inentendibles y los llorosos gemidos de Midorikawa.

\- Por-por favor… llama a alguien, no sé a quién más pedirle ayuda.- Midorikawa sollozaba desde el otro lado de la línea. Kazemaru sin pensarlo comenzó a correr, sabía la dirección o eso creía.

\- ¡¿Dónde estás?!- decía sin siquiera detenerse, Midorikawa le respondió enseguida. La ubicación que le estaba dando no estaba muy lejos, es más conocía ese lugar, lo había visto en las imágenes que le había mostrado Hideki aquel primer día. Aquel orfanato abandonado, descuidado. Desde la otra línea se escucho otro ruido.

\- ABRE LA PUERTA.

\- ¡Por favor basta!- rogaba Midorikawa, parecía desesperado.

\- ¡Trata de esconderte, iré enseguida!- salió corriendo todo lo que sus piernas le dieron en ese instante. Chocando con algunas personas, que malhumoradas le decían que tuvieran cuidado, tropezando pero levantándose rápidamente para seguir corriendo. Doblando por una calle, atravesando calles sin verificar si venían vehículos o no.

Fue en ese momento, en que iba tan rápido, que cruzo la calle sin siquiera fijarse si podía hacerlo, las primeras veces había sido solamente suerte, a si que justo en ese preciso instante, un vehículo que no vio venir al chico, intento frenar al percatarse de él.

El conductor rápidamente freno, se escucharon las ruedas sobre el pavimento, las miradas asustadas de los peatones que voltearon a ver al escuchar como frenaba, y Kazemiya en medio de la calle observando como el auto se acercaba a él.

Al notar lo peligroso que era, lo único que pudo hacer en esos pocos segundos, fue impulsarse rápidamente hacia adelante y rodar por el piso, el vehículo con suerte rozo su ropa. Tan rápido como rodo por el suelo, Kazemaru se incorporo enseguida, sin mirar hacia atrás, sin pensar en la gente asustada o lo grave de lo que pudo haber sido esa situación, él simplemente siguió corriendo.

\- Oye… ¡Chico…!- el conductor asustado se bajo del vehículo, a duras penas había podido frenar y tenía el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, debido al susto ocasionado.

\- ¡Estoy bien!- grito el más joven sin siquiera detenerse a verlo a la cara, después de todo, sólo pensaba en Midorikawa quien estaba en aquel lugar a punto de ser golpeado o mucho peor, por Kira. Ni siquiera paso por su cabeza que estuvo a segundos de morir atropellado a la vista de muchas personas. De no ser por sus reflejos, acompañados de la preocupación y la desesperación, no lo había podido esquivar tan rápido.

\- Espero que de verdad este bien.- suspiro el conductor preocupado por la seguridad, y un poco molesto por la poca preocupación de ese niño. Segundos después, alguien pisaba la parte delantera de su vehículo, dado que el vehículo se había detenido justo en el cruce de peatones.- ¡Oiga!- grito enojado el conductor, al ver como esa persona había saltado sobre su auto, para dejar la marca de su zapato sobre el capo.

\- ¡Lo siento, tengo prisa!- el hombre siguió la misma dirección del jovencito que antes casi atropella.

\- Pero que le pasa a los jóvenes de hoy en día.- el frustrado conductor, solo pudo volver a su auto, esperando que no tuviera otra sorpresa parecida.

Mientras tanto, Kazemaru había llegado al orfanato, el cual había dejado de trabajar debido a la falta de recursos y la poca responsabilidad de su jefe; malas inversiones, gasto de dinero innecesario, poca atención y papeleos fuera de plazo. El peliazul trago saliva y sin pensarlo más entro corriendo.

Al entrar al primer piso pudo notar enseguida lo viejo que estaba, una fina capa de polvo cubría ciertos muebles. Entro con cautela, abrió la primera puerta que encontró: sólo había una habitación vacía allí. Siguió observando con cuidado, paso por varias habitaciones, abriéndolas para verificarlas. Hasta que se acercó a una escalera pudo oír cierto golpe, apresuradamente corrió hasta ella y subió sigilosamente.

Llego hasta un pasillo, donde camino lentamente para llegar a otro, asomándose pudo ver como Hiroto tenía un bate de beisbol y estaba azotando la puerta, una y otra vez de manera desesperada. Hiroto había crecido no había duda, no era el mismo chico tranquilo, sencillo y amable que había conocido hace 10 años. Ahora era alto, fuerte, pero sobre todo: agresivo y bastante enojado.

\- Midorikawa debe estar ahí.- pensó alarmado y asustado, al ver que el pelirrojo seguía golpeando la puerta, dejando leves periodos de tiempo para descansar agitado. Debía pensar en algo rápido, frente a él había una pequeña mesita, con un teléfono encima, algo viejo y sucio, seguramente no servía, pero debía llamar la atención de alguna forma. Sin pensarlo demasiado y cuando el pelirrojo dejo de golpear la puerta, tiro la mesa y teléfono con fuerza. Los cuales cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo, chocando con la pared en el proceso.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ESTA AHÍ?!- el rugido de Kira le asusto enseguida y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras, asustado y agitado. Escucho enseguida unos pasos presurosos detrás de él.- ¡DETENTE! AHORA- lo había visto, no había duda, al bajar la escalera se metió enseguida en un pasillo, al que antes había entrado y alcanzado a revisar. Las puertas abiertas de las habitaciones le indicaron que podía entrar a cualquiera. Enseguida escogió la quinta, y se metió debajo de una cama, sin importar si ensuciaba o no su ropa con el polvo acumulado debajo.

\- ¿Dónde estás? Malditos niños entrometidos.- Kazemaru tapo su boca, mientras sentía como Kiyama pasaba por los cuartos, vio en donde estaba él escondido, más ni se digno en entrar, tan sólo golpeo la pared con el bate y así reviso el siguiente cuarto y el siguiente a ese. Kazemaru temblando y agitado, se asomo lentamente, mientras veía como la figura del pelirrojo se perdía en otra habitación. Aprovecho ese momento y corrió escaleras arriba. Cruzo el pasillo rápidamente, doblo para intentar abrir la puerta que al verla se asusto, ya casi le había perforado con aquel bate.

\- Midorikawa-san, soy yo Kazemiya… abre.- la puerta crujió al igual que la cerradura, vio un Ryuji bastante asustado, pálido, con el labio partido y un feo golpe en el costado de su ojo, tenía una mejilla algo hinchada. Sus ropas estaban sucias, hasta tenían unas pequeñas manchas de sangre.

\- ¡Ichi-chan!- el de cabellos verdes se lanzo a sus brazos, temblaba y lloraba. Apenas si podía caminar, al parecer también tenía dañado el pie.

\- Vamos, hay que salir de aquí ¿Hay otra salida?- pregunto tratando de serenarse y no perder más tiempo, sin embargo, antes de que Midorikawa le respondiera otra persona apareció.

\- ¡Así que pediste ayuda! ¡Maldita Perra!- Hiroto desde el otro lado del pasillo, corrió hacia ellos, meneando el bate con su mano los ataco. Midorikawa empujo al más joven para protegerlo y recibió un golpe justo en su hombro, cayendo nuevamente dentro de la habitación y gritando por el dolor, al parecer le había roto su hombro ante aquel golpe.

\- ¿Qué pasa Midorikawa? ¿Ahora te gustan más jóvenes?- Kazemaru asustado, no pudo moverse, había caído hacia atrás, golpeando su espalda contra la pared. Kira estaba fuera de sí, parecía un sicópata, uno que no dudo en golpear a Midorikawa con el bate, mientras este se encontraba en el suelo y con su brazo sano tapaba su cara para que no le golpeara.

\- ¡Para! Detente…. No…. Hi…Hiroto…te lo… suplico.- llorando y suplicando y siendo golpeado sin detenerse por quien había sido su compañero, se sintió desesperado, débil.

Kazemaru cerró los ojos, angustiado, temeroso, no quería ver esa escena, pero a pesar de todo sabía que debía detener esta locura ahora. Se impulso del suelo hacia el más adulto y responsable de todo el alboroto.- ¡No le hagas daño a mi hermano!- grito con todas su fuerzas, se arrojo hacia el cuello del pelirrojo desde su espalda.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Enano!- Hiroto intento quitárselo, mientras Kazemiya se aferraba al cuello de su ropa, tratando de tirarlo hacia atrás.- QUE ME SUELTES.- la mano de Hiroto se poso sobre su cabeza, formando un puño y pescando los cabellos turquesas del menor, Kazemaru sintió como era tironeado de ellos y lanzado hacia la pared más cercana. Su cuerpo golpeo fuertemente la pared y cayó al suelo, provocando que algunas cosas, como un cuadro que estaba colgado, cayeran sobre su cabeza y el cristal se rompiera.

\- ¡N-no, I-Ichi-chan!- Midorikawa a duras penas se pudo mover, estaba entumido por tantos golpes. Kazemiya abrió los ojos momentáneamente, para sentir como un líquido caliente recorría su frente e impidiera que abriera uno de sus ojos. De su cabeza caía algo de sangre, allí algo confundido por el golpe, sintió un agudo dolor en su vientre. Kiyama le había pateado sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- ¿Quieres morir?- pregunto mientras el menor yacía en el suelo tosiendo.

¿Morir? Eso ya lo hice, y no tengo miedo de hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Te romperé la cabeza niñato.- Hiroto levanto el bate en el aire.

\- ¡NO! ¡DETENTE!- sólo pudo escuchar el grito histérico de Midorikawa, antes de cerrar los ojos asustado y esperar: viendo como el bate venía hacia él, se pregunto cuántos golpes le daría antes de dejarlo inconsciente y luego muerto. Pero el golpe nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos alguien había golpeado al pelirrojo en la cara, dejándolo estupefacto.

\- Ahora abusas de un simple niño.- esa voz, Ichirouta la conocía muy bien, frente a él estaba alguien de cabellos castaño y ojos verdes, ojos que demostraban frialdad y enojo, tan enojado que parecía que quería asesinar al pelirrojo.

\- Fu-Fudou-san…- susurro Kazemiya levantándose lentamente con ayuda de sus brazos, sorprendido que estuviera allí. El adulto le observo, se sorprendió al ver el estado del menor, y eso pareció enojarlo más.

\- Voy a matarte inútil.- Fudou se acerco a Kira y literalmente se lanzo sobre él con solo sus puños y patadas.

\- Para, Fudou-san… detente.- El pobre pelirrojo ahora era el que recibía los golpes, el bate había volado lejos y no tenia con que defenderse. Fudou golpeaba la cara de Hiroto con sus puños sin detenerse.

\- Fudou…- Kazemiya estaba aterrado, Midorikawa llorando no podía hacer nada, apenas si se podía mover.- Detente.- pedía Midorikawa, sollozando por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Ichiro se levanto apenas, su cabeza le daba vueltas, apenas podía ver. En ese instante había olvidado sus lentes de contactos y el problema que tendría si no hacia algo con la sangre, pero ahora su preocupación es que Fudou no cometiera un homicidio.

\- ¡Ya para!- el menor se lanzo hacia Fudou, abrazándolo por la cintura, sin pensar en soltarlo.

\- Déjame enano… voy a matarlo.- intento zafarse de él, pero Kazemaru ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo, a pesar de la brusquedad con la que estaba siendo tratado de nuevo. Fudou quería que lo soltará, quería matar al maldito del pelirrojo por haber dañado así al más joven de aquella habitación y a Midorikawa.

\- Por favor, Fudou no lo hagas.- le rogo él sin soltarlo, Akio se detuvo al escucharlo hablar con ese tono de voz. Dejo de luchar y observo a Kazemiya, quien se había abrazado a su cintura. El menor levanto la vista y por un momento, Akio juro que vio a Kazemaru Ichirouta; vio aquellos largos cabellos turquesa amarrado por una coleta, ese ojo color bermellón oscuro. La misma mirada que le había dado la última vez cuando le salvo en ese tiempo.

¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser salvado por ti?

Esa visión rápidamente se esfumo, sólo para ver unos cortos cabellos turquesa, con algunos mechones sucios por la sangre, sangre que escurría aún fresca por un lado de su rostro, impidiendo que abriera uno de sus ojos. Pero veía el otro claramente, de un color azul, llenándose de lágrimas suplicantes.- Kazemiya…- murmuro él, se agacho y abrazo al más joven, tranquilizándose y volviendo en sí.

\- Gracias… Fudou….- un murmuro fue lo que recibió como respuesta Akio. Esta vez, Kazemiya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego ya no supo más ya que se desmayo.

\- Kaze… oye… - Akio lo contuvo en sus brazos, asustado porque de repente este se derrumbo.- Enano, despierta…. Oi…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al poco rato, la ambulancia y la policía estaban en el lugar. Akio estaba a un lado de un inconsciente Kazemiya, quien estaba acostado en una camilla. Aunque sus heridas más superficiales habían sido atendidas por los paramédicos, Akio no quería separarse de él, temía perder otra cosa que de verdad apreciaba.

La policía se había encargado de llamar al papá de Kazemiya, quien de seguro no demoraría en llegar. Midorikawa ya estaba en una camilla, aún estaba consciente y su cuerpo dolía, sobre todo su corazón. Observo a un lado, Hiroto había sido capturado por la policía finalmente, observo al otro lado, preocupado por la salud de quien consideraba su hermanito, pero sabía que Fudou lo cuidaría bien, aún así se sentía culpable. No pudo ver más, ya que le metieron a una ambulancia y se lo llevaron enseguida, dada la gravedad de sus golpes y heridas.

\- ¡Ichiro!- esa voz era la del padre de Ichirouta. Cuando vio al pequeño junto a Akio, no pudo más que correr hacia él.- Ichiro…

\- Está bien.- declaro Fudou, por fin se vio tranquilo, por fin se sintió aliviado de todo y entregárselo a su papá.- Sólo esta inconsciente, de verdad lo siento...debí ser más rápido...- se culpo Fudou enseguida.- Si hubiese sido más rápido, de seguro no hubiese resultado herido.

\- Me explicarás luego que paso….

\- Fudou Akio…

\- Fudou, soy Hideki Kazemiya, padre de Ichirouta.- declaro serio, sabía que Ichirouta estaba en un estado grave, pero la presencia de Fudou Akio no le gustaba para nada.

\- No tengo problemas en explicarle, lo que ocurrió o lo que alcance a ver yo.

\- Bien.- enseguida fue hasta unos doctores, quienes subieron a Kazemaru a una ambulancia, Hideki y Akio también subieron, este último a petición e insistencia del primero. Hideki quería conversar lo que ocurrió en detalle con el castaño, aunque no estuviera en sus planes el querer tener unas palabras con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Midorikawa!- Kazemaru se despertó asustado y sobresaltado en su cómoda cama.

\- Ichiro ¿Estás bien?- volteo enseguida a ver quien le hablaba, allí frente a él, estaba Hideki, su nuevo padre en ese instante de tiempo.

\- Hide… digo: papá… ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo está Midorikawa-san? ¿Qué paso con Fudou-san? ¿Qué ocurrió con Kira? ¿Cómo…?

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo…- poso sus manos sobre los delgados y temblorosos hombros de Kazemaru, este se dejo llevar y volvió a recostarse, notó recién que tenía una venda en su cabeza.- Antes que nada, deberías saber que estas sin tus lentes de contacto.- Kazemaru llevo sus manos hacia sus ojos.- He estado haciéndote compañía para ver si despertabas, porque lamentablemente estamos en el mismo hospital que Midorikawa y Fudou acaba de irse.- mientras decía eso, dejo en una mesita los nuevos contactos de Kazemaru.

\- En el hospital…- murmuro, recién caía en cuenta de ese detalle, claro la habitación era completamente desconocida para él.

\- Te atendieron, no tienes más que algunos leves golpes y te dejaron en observación hasta mañana.- declaro Hideki.- Mientras esperamos los resultados de los exámenes, ya que estoy seriamente preocupado por el golpe en tu cabeza.

\- Estoy bien…

\- Y estoy enojado por tu falta de responsabilidad. Kazemiya Ichirouta, debiste haberme llamado antes de siquiera intentar ir a ayudar a Midorikawa.- le regaño Hideki, parecía bastante serio.

\- Lo siento… no estaba pensando…- dijo triste.

\- Exacto, no pensabas.- dijo serio.- por ahora retomaremos ese tema cuando te recuperes.- dijo zanjando el tema rápidamente.- Midorikawa y Fudou me contaron lo que sucedió, no sé si pensar si eres verdaderamente valiente o estúpido.

\- ¿Ellos están bien?

\- Claro que lo están, Midorikawa tiene suerte de estar a salvo, permanecerá más tiempo en el hospital. Fudou no recibió ningún daño, excepto en sus puños, se nota que golpeo a Kira con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo eso.- Kazemaru suspiro tranquilo, observo el reloj de la pared, eran las 6 de la mañana, ya no dormiría.

\- Si no vas a dormir, ponte los lentes de contacto, no sabes lo que me costó hablar con los doctores y despistar a Fudou sobre ese hecho.- Kazemaru se levanto lentamente y fue hasta el baño más cercano, ya allí pudo notar lo pálido que estaba y como las vendas decoraban su cabello, ahora llevaba una bata de color verde claro encima, larga que llegaba por debajo de sus rodillas y de mangas cortas. No demoro mucho en el baño.

\- ¿Puedo ir a ver a Midorikawa?- pregunto Kazemaru apenas salió del baño.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunto un tanto preocupado Hideki, Kazemiya asintió lentamente.

\- Estoy preocupado, yo…

\- Bien, pero sólo un rato.- Kazemiya se puso un abrigo encima y caminaron hacia otro pasillo, Midorikawa y él estaban en el mismo piso, así que sólo tuvieron que caminar.

\- Midorikawa-san.- apenas verlo Ichirouta corrió hacia él, casi con los ojos llorosos. El mayor estaba acostado, tenía algunas banditas en su cara, sus brazos también estaban vendados. Se veía pálido y bastante moreteado, su rostro estaba muy hinchado y de seguro se hincharía más.

\- Tengo un aspecto horrible ¿verdad?- exclamo tratando de hacer una broma.- Pero me lo merezco, me alegro que estés bien.- Hideki se quedo lejos, observándolos desde la entrada de habitación de Ryuji.

.

.

.

Durante esas horas de la madrugada, luego de que Midorikawa estuviera curado y fuera atendido, Fudou y él se reunieron en su habitación.- De verdad lo siento.- Habían sido las primeras palabras de Midorikawa al ver entrar al padre de Ichi-chan a la habitación del hospital donde él reposaba.- No debí llamarlo, debí haber llamado a la policía, pero no quería ver a Hiroto en la cárcel, tenía mucho miedo y lo sigo queriendo, aún así estoy arrepentido de haber puesto a Ichi-chan en peligro.- Estuvo disculpándose toda la noche con Hideki y agradeciéndole a Fudou por haber aparecido repentinamente para ayudarlos.

Luego de eso Fudou comenzó a explicarle la situación, Midorikawa hizo lo mismo por su parte. Sintiéndose avergonzado y temeroso, pero ya tenía una decisión tomada, Hiroto esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

.

.

.

\- ¡No lo haré!- el grito de Ichirouta le saco de sus recuerdos, Hideki observo como el menor apretaba los puños con furia.- Él es importante para ti ¿verdad? ¿Sabes qué pasaría si hago eso? Ya lo no verás más.

\- Pero te hizo daño a ti…

\- No, yo estoy bien. No es necesario delatarlo, él se puede recuperar. Si, él se trata…

\- No, ya es tarde. Me refiero a que se puede recuperar sí, pero yo debo dejarlo ir, tenían razón no es sano para mí estar con él.- decía con una sonrisa triste.- Así que te pido, por favor: Haz la denuncia, él te trato mal.

\- ¡No quiero! ¡Lo mandarán a la cárcel si hago eso!- grito apunto del llanto.- Se que lo que hizo estuvo mal… pero… pero… él…. Pero…

Él también es un amigo para mí, con él también compartí buenos recuerdos. Él se puede recuperar, lo sé, porque lo conozco Midorikawa.

\- No quiero, no quiero… no puedo hacerlo.- Midorikawa comenzó a llorar, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. Tomo aire antes de seguir hablando.

\- Kazemiya.- hablo serio esta vez, sorprendiendo al menor.- Te estoy ordenando que lo hagas, debes obedecer a tus mayores, así que cuando la policía llegue, harás lo que corresponde, si no lo haces créeme que te odiaré por siempre ¿está claro?- Ichirouta sorprendido por las frías palabras, derramo unas lágrimas, agacho la cabeza y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Midorikawa arrepentido, también comenzó a llorar, tapo sus ojos con un brazo, no le gusto para nada tratar así a quien consideraba su pequeño hermano, además le dolía esa decisión, ya no vería más a Hiroto después de esto, nunca más. Hideki, desde la entrada de la habitación observo con tristeza como Midorikawa sollozaba y murmuraba el nombre de aquel pelirrojo, cerró los ojos y también abandono la habitación, la verdad es que venía venir esto.

Hideki fue hasta la habitación de Ichirouta, quien se había tirado a la cama a sollozar.- Ichiro…

\- Odio esto… quiero regresar.- Kazemaru tenía su cara hundida en la cama, pero aún así, Hideki entendió perfectamente las palabras del menor.

\- Lo sé, pero es imposible, te dije que sería difícil.- Hideki se sentó a un lado de él.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad es la única forma de ayudar?- Kazemiya se levanto de la cama, aún llorando, observándolo con un atisbo de esperanza.- Quizás enviarlo a la cárcel, sean un error… tal vez el futuro…

\- No busques escusas, de todas formas él fue una de las personas que cayó ante la desesperación.- La sonrisa de Hideki era triste, podía notarlo Kazemaru en ese momento.- El que este alejado será lo mejor.- dijo por último.- Y será sano para Midorikawa.- El mayor volteo a verlo, frunció el ceño.- Oye, te estás haciendo daño de nuevo.- le dijo al ver como la venda estaba con sangre, Kazemaru iba a llevar su mano hasta las vendas, pero Hideki lo detuvo.- Llamaré a una enfermera, quédate quieto por favor.- pidió preocupado. Kazemaru asintió aún confundido por las palabras de quien era ahora su tutor, observo la ventana, donde podía ver su reflejo y se pregunto si estaba todo bien, se pregunto qué pasaría mañana, que pasaría con todo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Esas horas fueron largas para Kazemaru, su cabeza dolía un poco, pero nada comparado a lo de antes. La interrogación de la policía fue minuciosa, Hideki se quedo a su lado en todo momento. Finalmente hizo la denuncia respectiva, y Hideki como su padre tomo la responsabilidad del hecho. Al terminar Kazemiya se quedo sólo en su habitación, Hideki acompaño a los policías afuera a dar las últimas declaraciones y dejar algún número de contacto.

Kazemaru tomo su celular, su padre lo había apagado y él había olvidado encenderlo. Así que se dispuso a hacerlo, apenas prenderlo, vio que tenía un mensaje de Kiyoshi, deseándole suerte en el partido de hoy. Con tantas cosas que ocurrieron había olvidado por completo el partido de práctica que iban a tener. Eran exactamente las 8 de la mañana y de seguro los chicos ya se estaban reuniendo. Decidió mandar un mensaje a Taiki, no entro en detalles sobre lo ocurrido, sólo le dejo dicho que se sentía mal y que no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo, que lo disculpará con el entrenador. La verdad es que ni siquiera sabía si podría ir, aunque le darían de alta dentro de unos minutos.

\- Estás despierto, por fin.- Fudou apareció en la puerta, como siempre se veía tranquilo, aunque se notaba sus leves ojeras, después de todo había pasado toda la noche en vela.

\- Fudou-san.- Ichirouta estaba sorprendido de verlo.- Gracias por habernos ayudado, a Midorikawa-san y a mí.- Fudou le miro serio por un instante, casi parecía enojado. El menor parpadeo confundido ¿había dicho algo malo? Se preguntaba.- ¿Qué pasa?- algo cohibido por la mirada penetrante del mayor, se removió un poco en su cama. Otro rato de incomodo silencio siguió después de eso.

\- De verdad tú, eres un tonto.- declaro simplemente, provocando que el otro tan sólo se sintiera ofendido, pero no quiso decir nada, no estaba en la posición, sólo desvió la mirada.- Sabes que si tu padre se entera que casi te atropellan, por tu loca carrera en la calle, te matará ¿verdad?- Kazemaru sorprendido volteo a verlo, sólo para notar que Fudou ahora estaba a centímetros de su rostro.

\- Deberías agradecerme que yo.- haciendo énfasis en si mismo.- No le haya dado ese detalle tan importante y peligroso ¿no?

\- ¿Cómo se entero….?

\- Estaba cerca y vi a un enano correr sin siquiera mirar los semáforos.- declaro él, alejándose y sentándose en una silla.- Estas loco ¿cierto? Hacer una carrera así, te salvaste por poco, debería decirle a tu papá lo que ocurrió y que te castigue.- Kazemiya no dijo nada, quizás tenía razón, pero ese detalle era insignificante ahora. Fudou se dio cuenta que no le estaba prestando atención.- Como sea, el partido de práctica que tenían hoy, se cambio de hora debido a lo que ocurrió.

\- ¿Eh?- eso sí llamo la atención de Ichirouta.- pero… ¿Qué…?- Justo en ese instante su celular sonó, le abrió enseguida para ver un mensaje de Taiki, le había respondido súper rápido.

¿Te paso algo? No nos preocupes así. Sabes, el partido cambio para unas horas después, al parecer el entrenador del instituto imperial tuvo un accidente…

\- ¿eh?- exclamo deteniéndose al leer esa parte.- ¿Entrenador…?

\- Sí, soy el entrenador del club de futbol del instituto imperial ¿Qué te parece, enano?- declaro Fudou orgulloso, con esa mirada tan llena de ego y sobre todo molesta. Kazemiya no se lo creía.


	11. Conversación

\- Sí, soy el entrenador del club de futbol del instituto imperial ¿Qué te parece, enano?- declaro Fudou con orgullo, con esa mirada llena de ego y molesta. Kazemiya no se lo creía.

\- Tierra llamando a Ichirouta.- exclamo Fudou al ver el largo silencio que se había formado tan repentinamente.- Se que es sorprendente, pero no es para que reacciones de esa manera, enano.

\- ¡E-es imposible!- exclamo repentinamente, Fudou se enojo ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Crees que no soy bueno siendo un entrenador, eeeeeh?- amenazo él.- Si no estuvieras herido…

\- ¡N-no es eso!- rápidamente Kazemiya hablo, con miedo de que fuera hacerle algo. La verdad es que si era eso, nunca espero que Fudou Akio fuera entrenador de algún equipo, siempre había sido un chico muy vago, algo repelente, con una actitud especial, un chico con poca paciencia, aunque inteligente, pero egoísta.

\- Siento que no estás siendo sincero.- Fudou le miro sospechosamente. Kazemiya asustado sólo negó con la cabeza. Akio sonrió ante ello.- De todas formas te respeto, tienes agallas… pero trata de no meterte en problemas de nuevo ¿bien?- declaro observándolo seriamente. Los ojos de Kazemaru se posaron en los verdes de Akio en ese instante, recordando que la última vez que se habían visto, por decirlo de alguna manera, habían discutido. Ese recuerdo le trajo un poco de incomodidad a Kazemiya.- ¿Lo prometes?- insistió Fudou.

\- Yo…- la puerta de la habitación de Ichirouta se abrió bruscamente interrumpiendo el ambiente que comenzaba a formarse y sorprendiendo a las personas que estaban dentro. Ambos observaron a quien había entrado.

\- Que bueno que ya se fueron… oh, hola Fudou.- saludo el padre de Kazemiya con una fingida sonrisa, para luego voltear a ver su hijo.- El doctor vendrá pronto y te dará de alta. Podrás descansar en la casa…

\- Espera, quiero ir al partido.- le interrumpió el más joven.

\- ¡Claro que no!- exclamaron al unisonó Hideki y Fudou, ambos alarmados por esa idea. Los dos adultos se observaron sorprendidos por tal sincronización.

\- Me niego, te quedarás reposando en casa.- Volviendo a su compostura Hideki hablo en tono de padre mandón y preocupado.- Además tengo trabajo, no puedo acompañarte.- le recordó, ya que había salido temprano de su trabajo debido a lo ocurrido y debía regresar a justificar su inasistencia al trabajo. Después de todo, había dejado un trabajo a medias y por alguna razón sabía que cierta persona (Kido) se iba enterar y lo molestaría.

\- Por favor, papá.- declaro Kazemiya.- Se que en mi estado no podré jugar, aunque tampoco creía poder, pero por lo menos quiero ir a verlos, sólo verlos… nada más. Quiero ir a apoyarlos.- declaro decidido, empuñando sus manos entre las sabanas, ambos adultos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

\- Si es un problema, yo puedo llevarlo.- dijo Fudou levantando su mano, como si estuviera en un salón de clases.- Me encargaré de hablar con su entrenador y de dejarlo sentado en el público, con alguien responsable.- recalco eso último.- Y de traerlo a su casa sano y salvo, sin desvíos, ni andar caminando o corriendo por la ciudad.- por alguna razón las palabras de Fudou sonaron tan absolutas que a Hideki le gusto, menos a Kazemiya que no quería tener de niñero a Akio, pero: ¡quería ir!

\- ¡Esta bien para mí!- declaro rápidamente Kazemiya.- Si es la única forma de ver a Taiki y al equipo jugar, por mí está bien.- dijo decidido. Hideki estaba en un dilema, no quería que se juntará con Fudou, pero tampoco quería que perdiera la oportunidad de estar con sus amigos.- ¡Por favor!- rogó él.

\- Esta bien, pero hablaremos en la noche seriamente nosotros dos.- le dijo Hideki, a lo que Ichirouta sólo asintió.- Y Fudou, aprecio lo que has hecho y haces, pero déjame recordarte que trabajo en las oficinas deportivas, señor entrenador del instituto imperial, se dónde vives…- dijo fríamente con un aura oscura rodeándole.- Espero ver a mi hijo.- exclamo en tono posesivo.- sano y salvo en casa, cuando regrese del trabajo.- declaro por último ante la mirada asustada de un pobre Akio, consternado por ese cambio de actitud hacia él.- Iré por el doctor.- declaro dándole una mirada a Kazemaru, quien entendiendo lo que quería decir, solo asintió.

\- … siento que me odia.- dijo repentinamente Fudou.

\- Disculpe…

\- Tu papá… me odia…- Kazemaru estaba sorprendido por esas palabras dichas por Fudou. No, no era eso. El hecho de estar sorprendido, era ver esa sonrisa juguetona en su cara, como que el recibir odio de parte de su padre le parecía lo más divertido del mundo, hasta un reto. La verdad es que el más joven, no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza de Akio en ese instante.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El auto de Fudou, era un modelo bastante moderno de Jeep, pequeño sólo para cinco personas, pero cómodo. Fudou manejaba obviamente, mientras sus pasajeros iban atrás. Kazemaru sólo podía mirar el piso del auto mientras este estaba en movimiento. Antes de abandonar el hospital, Ichirouta había ido donde Midorikawa, quería verlo y la verdad es que no supo que decirle una vez en la habitación de él más herido, luego de hablar con la policía, el ambiente entre ambos se puso algo tenso.

.

.

.

\- Esta bien Ichi-chan.- Midorikawa le sonrió. Si, él le sonreía a pesar de todo.- Cuando seas grande entenderás porque lo hice ¿bien?

\- Lo siento…

\- No, yo lo siento. Por inmiscuirte en esto…- Kazemaru negó con la cabeza bruscamente, no le importaba eso, le importaba el corazón de su amigo Midorikawa, había perdido a Hiroto, había perdido lo que él amaba.- No hagas eso, tu cabeza aún duele ¿verdad?- Kazemaru asintió suavemente con su cabeza.- ¿Vendrás a visitarme? ¿verdad? No quiero aburrirme en el hospital y la comida debe ser mala.- bromeo él. Ichirouta limpio las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

\- Si, vendré a verte… hermano.

\- Gracias.- sonrió Midorikawa sinceramente.

.

.

.

\- Si vas a seguir con esa cara, no te llevaré a ningún lado.- La voz de Fudou le saco de sus recuerdos y pensamientos negativos. Akio le miraba desde el retrovisor.

\- ¿Eh? No, yo estoy bien.- declaro rápidamente Ichirouta. Fudou rió de manera burlona.

\- ¿Así?

\- ¡De verdad!

\- No te creo nada, estabas llorando en el hospital.

\- Usted sabe muy bien la situación.- declaro algo molesto Ichirouta.

\- ¿Qué edad dijiste que tenías, enano?- siguió molestándolo.

\- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?- sospechando Kazemiya le miro algo ya mosqueado.

Hideki observo la escena silenciosamente, al parecer se habían olvidado completamente de su presencia en el auto, eso le molesto. Pero lo que verdaderamente le molestaba: era la forma tan natural, y la confianza, con la que Ichirouta y Akio se podían comunicar, casi como si se conocieran de hace años.

Por lo que sabía el individuo llamado Kazemaru Ichirouta no había sido muy comunicativo con Fudou Akio, cuando ambos eran niños, sus palabras y acciones eran diferentes y nunca conectaban. Fudou Akio era, y había sido, más intimo con Kidou Yuuto, de sólo pensarlo un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Entonces ¿por qué? Porque repentinamente había una conexión entre los dos.

¿Qué serás Fudou Akio? ¿Un aliado o una piedra en el camino de nuestra misión?

Sabía muy bien, que si Fudou Akio optaba por la segunda opción, él mismo se tendría que encargar de él.- Parece que se divierten.- hablo Hideki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron ante su voz, habían olvidado al tercer ocupante del vehículo.

\- No, no me divierto para nada.- salto repentinamente Kazemiya, observando a Hideki sorprendido y consternado, hasta un poco sonrojado. Este sólo miraba al frente, exactamente hacia Fudou.

\- Lo siento, prestaré más atención a la carretera, además sólo quería animar al pequeño.- declaro Fudou, sentía que era regañado por esa mirada tan fría de Hideki, a pesar de que estaba sonriendo.

\- Eso note, me alegro que se preocupe por mi hijo.- como siempre de manera posesiva, Hideki dejaba en claro que no se le escapaba ningún detalle.

No demoraron en llegar a la casa de Kazemiya; Akio detuvo el auto y estaciono, para que todos pudieran bajarse.- Kazemiya-san, los esperaré en el auto.- declaro el chofer, ante la sorpresa del dueño de casa.

\- No hay problema, puedes pasar.- el menor se sorprendió ante las amables palabras de Hideki, ¿Qué estaba planeando?- Debes estar cansado, no me importa si duermes en el sofá un rato, de todas formas aún faltan unas horas para el partido. Insisto, has hecho mucho por mi hijo.- y allí estaba ese tono posesivo otra vez.

\- Claro, la verdad es que si necesito un pequeño sueño.- contesto el castaño, estaba sorprendido y algo dudoso, pero de verdad quería dormir un poco, aunque no fuera cómoda. Aunque dormir en un sofá, era mucho mejor que dormir en el auto.- Perdón por la intromisión.- Fudou entro a la casa y enseguida Kazemiya mando al más pequeño a darse un baño, para luego enseñarle el living a su invitado, disculpándose por no tener otra habitación. A Fudou le pareció que así estaba bien.

\- Le pediré a Ichiro que te despierte cuando sea la hora, por favor siéntete como en tu casa.- declaro para marcharse escaleras arriba, por donde había subido minutos antes Ichirouta.

Fudou sonrió levemente y se sentó en el sofá, observando la habitación: las paredes de un suave color amarrillo, una televisión frente a él, una pequeña mesa de centro: era lo único que decoraba el centro de esa habitación. Había también un mueble cercano con unas revistas y teléfono encima, mientras que en el otro extremo de la había una pequeña repisa, allí encima había un reloj y unas pocas fotos enmarcadas.

Las fotos eran de Ichirouta cuando era pequeño, hasta una con unos chicos que no conocía, suponía que de su escuela primaria. Sonrió levemente ante ello, para luego borrar su sonrisa y acostarse en el sofá, observando el techo. De alguna forma se había dado cuenta de algo, aunque no le daría vuelta al tema ahora, sólo cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- grito alarmado Kazemaru, obviamente en voz baja, para que no les escucharán.

\- Oye, Fudou me cae mal, pero tampoco soy un monstruo sin corazón. Sé que paso la noche en vela, sólo por ti, no sabes cuánto me costó convencerlo para que se fuera a casa a darse un baño, y que fuera arreglar la situación del partido.- Hideki también hablaba en voz baja parecía exasperado.

Ambos estaban encerrados en el baño, el mayor ayudo a Ichirouta con sus vendas y se dieron un baño juntos. Hideki lavo cuidadosamente el cabello del más pequeño, quien quedo pensativo ante la situación en la que estaban.- Escucha.- declaro, sin dejar de lavar el cabello del menor.- No me gusta que Fudou esté aquí, y tampoco me gusta el lazo que estás haciendo con él, en realidad preferiría que no hicieras lazos con ninguno, pero ya es tarde con Midorikawa.- el menor agacho su cabeza.- En la noche platicaremos con más detalles, se que tienes muchas preguntas, pero quiero que te relajes primero. Por hoy… permitiré a ese vago en la casa.- dijo simplemente, provocando que Ichirouta sonriera.- Y permitiré que este contigo, sólo porque se nota que será un adulto responsable ¿está bien?

Ichirouta respiro profundamente, sintiendo el aroma del champú, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Sintió entonces un montón de agua tibia caer sobre él, cerró los ojos fuertemente.- Ahora ve a lavar tu cuerpo y enjuágate bien, te secaré el cabello y te vendaré de nuevo.- Ichirouta sonrió, se sentía bien estar con Hideki, podía sentir la preocupación en él y lo mucho que quería protegerlo, y él no quería darle más problemas de los necesarios

La situación se había vuelto peligrosa, eso podía notar Hideki, mientras el mismo lavaba su propio cabello, de un tono azulado oscuro. Ichirouta parecía tomarlo bien, pero él no, quizás no se daba cuenta de que si Fudou no hubiera aparecido, Kira Hiroto lo hubiese matado a golpes y a Midorikawa también. Eso hubiese cambiado el curso de la historia bastante, de tal forma que él ni siquiera hubiese podido hacer nada. Tomo la regadera del baño, para enjuagar su cabello, pero no así sus problemas, porque esto se había agravado más de la cuenta.

\- Voy tarde al trabajo.- Ya ambos estaban cambiados y secos. Ichirouta por su parte tenía nuevas vendas sobre su cabeza. Vestía cómodamente con una chaqueta deportiva café oscuro, unos pantalones de mezclilla, y zapatillas deportivas del mismo color que su chaqueta. Antes de ir abajo, busco un gorro o más bien un jockey para usarlo como accesorio esta vez.- ¿y eso?- exclamo el adulto, viendo como su hijo se ponía aquel Jockey mientras se miraba al espejo del baño.

\- No quiero que mis compañeros se preocupen por verme vendado.- dijo sin dejar de verse en el espejo, verificando que ninguna venda se notará. Hideki sonrió cansado, de verdad sentía mucha más preocupación por ellos que por el mismo.

\- Bien, despierta a Fudou entonces y vayan, yo me adelanto.- declaro el mayor observando su reloj.- Por favor ten cuidado, estas herido así que no te sobre esfuerces.- casi parecía estar suplicándole.

\- Esta vez la tendré, de verdad.- dijo serio, al parecer si se mantendría tranquilo, por lo menos eso tranquilizaba a Hideki.

Al poco rato la figura paterna de Kazemiya se fue al trabajo, teniendo la confianza suficiente porque nada malo pasará en su ausencia. Aunque debía decir que Fudou parecía muy, pero muy preocupado por el bienestar de su querido hijo, tanto como él, quizás hasta más. Por un lado eso le daba seguridad de que Ichirouta regresaría a casa a salvo, por otro lado temía ver más confianza entre ellos. Por hoy, no tenía más elección que elegir a Fudou, pero sólo por hoy.

Mientras tanto, Kazemiya bajaba las escaleras lentamente, una vez que su padre se había ido. Aún faltaba como una hora y media para irse. Tenía tiempo y no quería despertarlo aún, así que por eso bajaba con cuidado las escaleras.

A llegar abajo, se asomo al living, Fudou seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, debía estar muy cansado. Se sintió muy culpable en ese instante, el estado de Fudou se debía solamente a sus impulsos. Ayudo a Midorikawa porque temía perderlo, pero no era parte de su plan el que Fudou fuera afectado por eso.

Camino hacia la cocina, fue a preparar algo de comer; unos emparedados servirían para aplacar su hambre por unas horas. Había jugo de naranja, así que también sirvió un poco, en dos vasos. Tomo una bandeja dejando un vaso de jugo y emparedados allí. Comió y bebió su porción y cuando termino, fue hasta donde estaba Fudou con bandeja en mano, la cual dejo en la mesita de centro que había allí.

\- Esto… Fu-Fudou-san…- llamo poco seguro el más joven, titubeante de si tocarlo o no, hasta llevo su mano hacia el hombro del contrario, para moverle un poco.- Fudou-san, despierte por favor.- pidió esta vez, con un tono de voz más seguro, pero este ni se inmuto. Lo intento por segunda vez, sólo para sentir como era jalado bruscamente hacia el mayor.

Fudou había despertado y reaccionando por inercia, tomando la mano que tocaba su hombro y jalándola hacia él. Ichirouta se vino hacia adelante, dejando su mano libre sobre el pecho de Fudou para no caer completamente sobre él. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos por unos largos segundos, hasta que Fudou reacciono.- Lo siento, mi culpa…- exclamo soltando al más pequeño y ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

\- E-está bien.- dijo una vez sentado en el sofá, junto a Fudou.- D-disculpe por despertarlo, le traje algo de comer.- Fudou miro la bandeja con emparedados y el vaso de jugo, no dijo nada más, ya que empezó a comer para sorpresa del menor. Este último pensando que había sido buena idea hacer tantos emparedados.

\- Gracias por la comida.- dijo en voz baja Fudou, cuando acabo con los cinco emparedados y el vaso de jugo. Ichirouta lo miraba asombrado, literalmente había devorado todo, si la bandeja fuera comestible quizás también la hubiese devorado.

\- Tengo más emparedados…- iba a levantarse, pero Fudou jalo de su ropa para volverlo a sentar.

\- Esta bien así.- exclamo Fudou.- ¿Tu papá se fue, no?- pregunto él observándole, el de cabellera turquesa asintió algo confundido por su pregunta y sobre todo por la mirada seria que traía el mayor.

Fudou frunció el ceño, y rasco su cabeza, parecía estar pensando en algo que decir.- Escucha, no había querido tocar el tema, porque tu padre estaba cerca, pero debo hacerlo. Ese día del partido de basquetbol…- Kazemiya abría los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras del castaño.

\- ¡No tiene porque preocuparse por eso!- le interrumpió enseguida levantándose, Akio algo descolocado le observo.- Fue mi culpa, simplemente dejemos el tema así. Ahora vámonos, porque ya es casi es la hora del partido…- Kazemiya tenía toda la intención de irse, pero nuevamente Akio le detuvo, la mano del castaño sobre la suya sí que le sorprendió.

\- ¿Me tienes miedo?- pregunto, Kazemiya que en ese instante le daba la espalda, volteo a verlo lentamente.

\- B-bueno…- el de cabellos turquesas estaba algo dudoso sobre cuál sería la respuesta correcta ante tal pregunta. Volteo a mirar al frente.- Si, en ese momento me dio mucho miedo, Fudou-san.- respondió, Akio soltó su mano. Se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

\- Entiendo, vamos… llegaremos tarde…

\- ¡Pero! Entendí que yo había dicho algo muy insensible hacia usted, su reacción fue la más correcta, yo debería disculparme.- Para sorpresa de Fudou, quien se detuvo sin darle la cara, escucho las palabras del menor.- Así que ¡Lo siento mucho, Fudou-san! No soy quien para juzgar los sentimientos de una persona que perdió un amigo, que ni siquiera conozco.- cerró los ojos al decir esas palabras.

\- Yo soy quien debería disculparme.- dijo Akio, ambos esta vez se vieron a la cara.- No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado, ya entendí que el pasado es él pasado… Tú no eres él, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas un enano engreído…

\- Eso… no era necesario…- murmuro molesto Ichirouta.

\- …o que te le dejes de parecer, pero ya lo supere.- esta vez su mirada se volvió suave, para sorpresa del menor que nunca había visto esa expresión en Akio.- Entonces vamos, tengo un partido que supervisar y mi equipo, como el tuyo, debe estar preocupado.

\- ¡Ah, sí!- Kazemiya tomo la bandeja, dejándola en la cocina enseguida y salió corriendo, dejando la puerta de su casa segura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al poco rato ambos estaban en el auto, en dirección al instituto Tsuetsu. Fudou manejaba tranquilamente, iban con tiempo de sobra, Kazemiya estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, ya con el cinturón de seguridad. La mirada azul, por los contactos que traía, se poso en Fudou que manejaba sin apartar la vista de enfrente, quito su mirada dirigiéndola hacia el lado contrario; por un momento recordó algo que no pensaba volver a rememorar.

.

.

.

\- Aún no llegan ni Hiroto, Fubuki, Kogure, Sakuma, ni Someoka.- exclamaba un preocupado anteojos.

\- Será mejor que se adelanten ustedes.- Natsumi hablo.- Me quedaré con Fuyupe y Aki para buscarlos. Un auto vendrá por mí dentro de unos minutos, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Pero nunca nos volvimos a ver ¿cierto?

\- Espero que alcancen el vuelo.- exclamo Kido bastante preocupado y molesto. Haruna estaba sentada a su lado, ambos enfrente.

\- Te preocupas demasiado Kido-kun.- se burlaba como siempre Akio, quien estaba sentado dos asientos más atrás. Cerca de él, Kazemaru estaba sentado junto con Midorikawa, ambos preocupados por el retraso de los chicos, Midorikawa bostezaba, Fudou igual lo hacía.

\- Al parecer todos están muy cansados.- hizo notar el chico de anteojos.- Luego de ese partido tan sorpresivo, no es sorprendente.

\- Pero fue divertido.- como siempre Endo parecía emocionado y feliz, poco preocupado al parecer.

.

.

.

\- No, no fue divertido.- murmuro Kazemiya.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- la voz de Fudou lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, perdido en sus recuerdos ni se dio cuenta que ya estaban en las puertas de su secundaria.

\- Na-nada importante.- exclamo tomando con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Si te sientes mal…

\- ¡No! ¡Estoy bien!- alarmado y sobresaltado le contesto al mayor, quien le observo sorprendido.- Lo siento, estoy bien.- Observo el piso del auto avergonzado, mientras Fudou le miraba molesto. La gran mano del castaño se poso en la cabeza turquesa de Kazemiya, para sorpresa de esta.

\- Enano del demonio quien te crees para hablarme así.- decía este intentado no apretar tan fuerte su cabeza, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del menor, quien observo temeroso el rostro enojado de quien ahora lo estaba cuidando.

\- Lo-lo siento, Fudou-san.- exclamo observándolo con la cara azul del miedo. Este lo soltó casi enseguida.

\- Por favor, no te esfuerces. Te recuerdo que sólo estas aquí para observar el partido nada más, cuando termine iré a buscarte y te llevaré a casa, y te quedarás en ella.- le recalco eso último.- Nada de salir a hacerse el héroe.- exclamo, para luego estacionar su auto.- Iré a informarle a tu entrenador lo sucedido…

\- ¡Espere!- grito repentinamente, Fudou le miro enojado nuevamente.- ¡ah! E-e-esto… e… Yo debo decirle a mi entrenador, ya le he causado muchos problemas, Fudou-san.- dijo decidido, el otro pestaño confundido.

\- No es ningún problema para mí…

\- ¡No! Usted debe ir a ver a su equipo, es su responsabilidad.- se quito el cinturón ágilmente y salió del auto.

\- ¡Espera…!- Akio ni alcanzo a detenerlo, dejo escapar un suspiro y bajo del auto rápidamente.- ¡Busca a Tobitaka luego!- le grito.

\- ¡Esta bien!- grito de vuelta, por lo menos le había escuchado, eso dejo tranquilo a Fudou quien hizo una llamada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había logrado despistar a Fudou y eso le calmaba, ahora sólo debía informar a los demás: con una mentira. Estaba claro que no hablaría sobre lo que sucedió hace algunas horas atrás, no quería armar alboroto y mucho menos, dar a conocer que conocía a Midorikawa y Fudou, ambos miembros de inazuma japan en aquellos tiempos. El de corto cabellos turquesas camino hacia el estadio y al entrar se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba bastante lleno, cada grada estaba casi llena. Camino hacia la cancha y fue hasta donde vio a su equipo.

\- Kazemiya, no pensé que vendrías- el entrenador le vio y todos los muchachos le vieron preocupados.

\- Lamento haberles preocupado.- exclamo él.- Tuve una pequeña recaída ayer y el doctor me ordeno que no hiciera ejercicio físico.

\- Esta bien, no te preocupes.- exclamo el entrenador.- Estoy consciente de tu estado de salud en el pasado.- después de todo era el entrenador, estaba muy bien informado de sus alumnos.

\- Lo siento mucho Taiki.- Kazamiya reparo en que el capitán estaba allí, el otro sólo le sonrió.

\- Esta bien, ahora sólo debes recuperarte y pensar en tu salud.

\- Debiste quedarte en casa.- exclamo Masaru, Kazemiya negó con la cabeza.

\- Se que no puedo jugar, pero quería verlos al menos.- declaro sinceramente y con una sonrisa. Sorprendiendo a Taiki y a Masaru, quienes sólo sonrieron animados, aunque Masaru más parecía avergonzado.

\- Me dicen que el entrenador del instituto acaba de llegar, así que comenzará pronto el partido.- la chica manager del equipo les informo enseguida de aquel hecho.

\- Les apoyare desde las gradas.- exclamo Ichirouta para luego irse rápidamente, escucho el grito de sus compañeros, para luego escuchar el grito emocionado del público, anunciando que el partido ya iba a comenzar.- Tobitaka-san… ¿dónde estará?- se pregunto mentalmente, mientras subía las gradas.

\- ¡Kazemiya! ¡Por aquí!- Tobitaka estaba más arriba, Ichirouta subió y para sorpresa de él no estaba sólo. Sentado junto a él estaba Endo Mamoru, quien al verlo, no dudo en mostrar su preocupación.

\- ¡Ichi-kun! ¿Estás bien? Midorikawa me informo lo que ocurrió.- declaro en pánico, mientras ponía sus manos suavemente sobre los delgados brazos del menor. Tobitaka sólo miraba la escena algo sorprendido, ya que no sabía que se conocieran.- Debiste quedarte en casa, no sé los detalles pero debes de estar asustado ¿seguro que estas bien? Puedo llevarte a casa si quieres.- Endo no paraba de hablar y la verdad es que no había podido contestar nada, demasiado sorprendido para actuar.

\- Endo, lo estas sofocando con tantas preguntas.- Tobitaka por fin hablaba.

\- ¡Ah! ¿De verdad? Ichi-kun lo siento, no quería sofocarte….

\- Ya, está bien Endo-san.- interrumpió rápidamente Ichirouta, quien por fin hablaba para detenerlo.- Estoy bien, sólo no podía perderme el partido de mi equipo, de mi amigos.- dijo sonriente. A Endo de repente se la aguaron los ojos ante esas lindas palabras, acompañadas por tan linda sonrisa. Ichirouta se asusto al ver esa expresión.

\- ¡Ichi-kun es un buen chico!- y paso, repentinamente lo abrazo, arrodillándose en suelo y colocando su cabeza sobre el pecho del menor. Para sorpresa de Tobitaka y un sonrojado Ichirouta.

\- O-oye Endo…- Tobitaka intento calmarlo, mientras Endo sollozaba sin soltar al menor, que sorprendido, tampoco se lo podía quitar de encima

\- E-endo-san… espere… usted…- con sus manos libres intentaba que lo soltará pero no podía. Endo se había pegado a él con pegamento al parecer.

\- ¡Kazemiya!- un grito alerto tanto al aludido como a Tobitaka. Unos escalones más abajo estaba Kiyoshi, el compañero de salón de Ichirouta y miembro del club de basquetbol, este corrió hacia ellos con total rapidez.

\- ¡Es-espera Kiyo…!- el de cabellos turquesas no pudo detenerlo tan fácil, ni Tobitaka tampoco. Kiyoshi sólo vino y se lanzó sobre Endo provocando la interrupción del abrazo, ambos cayeron incómodamente en las escaleras. Bueno, Endo se llevo la peor parte, ya que cayó contra su espalda y con Kiyoshi encima.

\- ¡Tobitaka-san!- llamo Kiyoshi.- Es un pervertido, llame a la policía.- exclamo Kiyoshi bastante enojado, sin soltar a un pobre Endo adolorido.

\- Mi espalda…- se quejaba el castaño.

\- Espera Kiyoshi.- Ichirouta finalmente libre por fin hablaba.- No lo es… él es un conocido mío.- Kiyoshi paso del enojo a la sorpresa, para luego soltar al tipo, levantarse lentamente y mostrarse claramente estupefacto.

\- ah, no lo sabía….- respondió el basquetbolista.- Lo siento.- se disculpo automáticamente, aunque no parecía completamente arrepentido por el tono de voz tan insensible que uso.

\- Parece que no lo sintieras.- comento Tobitaka, al escucharle disculparse con ese tono tan poco interesado.

Al poco rato, luego de haber llamado tanto la atención y aclarar el malentendido entre ellos. Se sentaron para poder ver el partido que ya estaba a punto de empezar.

\- ¿Por qué estoy sentado tan lejos de Ichi-kun?- Endo no parecía feliz, más bien estaba haciendo un berrinche y mirando como Ichirouta conversaba alegremente con el otro chico, aquel que le había empujado y le había llamado pervertido.

\- Tranquilo Endo.- Tobitaka le hablo en ese momento, él estaba sentado al lado de Endo, y al lado de Tobitaka estaban Kiyoshi y Kazemiya, en ese orden.- No sabía que lo conocías, a Kazemiya.

\- Su padre me ayudo a conseguir trabajo, por eso lo conozco.- respondió Endo.- Aunque yo quería sentarme al lado de él.- murmuro observando a otro lado. Tobitaka sólo trato de sonreír ante tal mueca infantil que ponía un adulto como Endo, en esos momentos su celular sonó.- ¿Si?- respondió, ya que sabía muy bien quien era.- No te preocupes, estoy con él.- hablaba Tobitaka.- Preocúpate de tu partido, Fudou.- Kiyoshi escuchaba la conversación de Tobitaka por su celular pero volteo a ver a Kazemiya en ese instante.

\- Entonces ¿Decaíste?- pregunto él.

\- ¿ah? Si, ya les había dicho que en mi anterior secundaria pasaba muy enfermo.- mentía Kazemiya, mientras llevaba su mano hacia su fleco, que antes había sido largo, tirándoselo hacia abajo, como si así fuera a crecer más rápido.- A… sólo recaí, debo estar en reposo, durante un tiempo.

\- ¿Por eso la gorra?- pregunto Kiyoshi, apuntando la cabeza de su amigo.

\- Cla-claro, el sol me puede hacer mal.- le respondió nervioso. Pero Kiyoshi pareció convencerle esa respuesta.

\- Si te sientes mal tan sólo dime, te llevaré a descansar en un lugar más fresco.- Las palabras amables de Kiyoshi le sorprendieron, le agradeció por su preocupación. Pero por ahora se sentía muy bien, más bien: lejos estaba sentirse mal, porque aunque estuviera enfermo, quería ver a sus nuevos compañeros jugar. Él lo sabía, hasta Kiyoshi lo sabía, Taiki y su equipo habían trabajado duro durante estos días, estaban emocionados de tener un partido sin reglas.

\- Será divertido…- exclamo Kiyoshi, sin despegar la vista de la cancha. En ese momento Kazemiya asintió, el también tenía puesta su mirada sobre el partido cuando el silbato de inicio y la primera patada daba a entender que había comenzado. Ambos sonrieron con confianza.

Tanto Tobitaka como Endo, observaron a los más jóvenes, parecían felices, tal como si estuvieran jugando ellos mismo. Por un momento eso les trajo nostalgia, cuando estaban en secundaria jugando y divirtiéndose con sus amigos en el deporte que tanto querían.


	12. Un partido libre

El partido entre Tsuetsu y el instituto imperial había comenzado, pero claro el comienzo fue bastante sorprendente para todos, o para los más conocedores.

\- ¡No son los del equipo titular!- grito Kiyoshi ante el comentario de Tobitaka, este último asintió.

\- Fudou decidió eso.- respondió Endo.- Dijo que no haría que su equipo titular se enfrentará a su secundaria, dado que tiene planes futuros para ellos.- El basquetbolista, que tenía el cabello castaño igual que Endo, sólo frunció el ceño.

\- Eso es menospreciarnos.- declaro él cruzándose de brazos bastante ofendido.

Durante el transcurso del partido, nadie había podido anotar un gol. Kazemiya no hablo, pero por su expresión se podía decir que estaba preocupado.- No te preocupes.- una mano cálida sobre su hombro llamo su atención, observando a su compañero de clase que le sonreía con confianza.- Tu no los has visto jugar en serio, se arrepentirán de menospreciar al equipo, sobre todo cuando conozcan a Taiki, Masaru y al superior Sameshima.- dijo él.

El último jugador que había nombrado, era uno de los defensa del equipo. Estaba atento a todo en su lado de la cancha. Kazemiya lo conocía bien, era un chico de pocas palabras, muy silencioso, pero bastante amable y tranquilo, se destacaba por ese cabello negro levemente revuelto y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, que resaltaban su pálida piel. Sameshima estaba en último año y era un superior para todos, no era capitán debido a que no le gustaba ese tipo de cosas, además siempre era tímido, pero ahora: parecía determinado.

\- Se ve muy diferente en la cancha.- menciono Kazemiya a Kiyoshi.

\- Claro, claro, es divertido ¿no?

En la cancha, el instituto imperial hacía gala de sus mejores técnicas y regates, pero el otro equipo no se quedaba atrás. Al parecer cabreados, comenzaron a usar sus técnicas, ya que frente a ellos comenzaba la técnica de los pingüinos emperadores.

\- La técnica del instituto imperial.

\- No podrán hacer nada.

\- ¡Vamos instituto imperial!

Eran algunos comentarios que se escuchaban desde las gradas, sin embargo y para la sorpresa de todos. La técnica ni siquiera pudo acabarse, cuando fue detenida por el mismo Masaru, quien sonriendo y pavoneándose, corrió con el esférico hacia la portería.

\- No puede ser.- Fudou que estaba mirando sentado en la banca, se había levantado ante la sorpresa de haber visto eso y no sólo eso: La secundaria Tsuetsu hacia su primer gol, gracias a Taiki y su técnica. Fudou rió, por fin algo divertido que ver.- Pero no se confíen tanto.- pensaba Akio en ese momento, llamando luego a un cambio de jugadores.

\- Increíble.- exclamo Endo, Tobitaka estaba igual de sorprendido, no sólo por haber detenido la técnica sino también por obligar a Fudou a cambiar de jugador. Ambos voltearon a ver a Kazemiya y Kiyoshi, este último les observo orgulloso.

Haruma Mikado entraba como delantero.- Él es el capitán del equipo titular, al parecer Fudou se puso serio.- les indico Tobitaka. Kazemiya trago saliva, pero Kiyoshi se veía bastante confiado, conocía mucho mejor al equipo de futbol a pesar de no estar en ese club.

El partido se reanudo nuevamente, y no paso ni siquiera un minuto cuando el instituto atacaba y el capitán hacia una técnica completamente nueva: Pingüino imperial Nº7. Para la sorpresa de varios, el gol fue hecho a pesar del esfuerzo del portero y los defensas de la secundaria Tsuetsu.

\- No puede ser.- murmuro Kazemiya.

\- No te preocupes.- hablo Kiyoshi, para sorpresa de los tres, quien no aparto su mirada del juego.- Ese fue un error fatal de parte del instituto imperial. Ustedes deben saber.- ahora el castaño se dirigía hacia los dos adultos presentes.- ¿Cuánto tiempo demora una persona en perfeccionar una técnica para darle uso en un juego?- Tobitaka y Endo se miraron.

\- Yo diría una semana…- contesto Endo.

\- ¿Y si tuviera ya una base perfeccionada?

\- Alrededor de un día, quizás tres, depende de su habilidad.- contesto Tobitaka.

\- Eso no se aplica siempre.- volteo a mirar a la cancha, al igual que todos los demás. En el juego, Taiki y su equipo daban pases y no dejaban que el balón siquiera llegará a tocar el piso. Pero había algo raro, uno de los defensas corría libremente hacia la portería, y sólo el portero del instituto imperial se dio cuenta.

\- Sameshima-san.- exclamo Ichirouta. El balón no paro, hasta que llego a Sameshima y para sorpresa de todos, el pingüino imperial Nº7 volvía a hacer acto de presencia. Fudou nuevamente se levantaba de la banca sin creer lo que veía ante sus ojos, la técnica había sido copiada sin esfuerzo alguno, completamente perfeccionada, y la habían utilizada para hacer un gol.

Los alumnos de Tsuetsu gritaron entusiasmados, Endo, Tobitaka y Kazemiya no podían creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver. Al parecer el portero tampoco lo creía, observaba el balón dentro de su portería como si no fuera posible.

\- Imposible…- murmuro Endo.

\- Sameshima-san, es un jugador nato.- comenzó a explicar el de ojos purpuras, llamando la atención de todos.- Su padre estuvo alguna vez en la selección Argentina de futbol. El heredo los ojos poderosos de su padre, que se percatan de cada mínimo detalle y además, tiene memoria fotográfica, todo eso acompañado de su resistencia física, le hacen el jugador copia perfecto.- les explico Kiyoshi orgulloso.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tanto?- pregunto Kazemiya.

\- Somos vecinos y siempre jugábamos basquetbol y futbol.- le dijo él, para regresar al tema.- Como el ya sabía la base de esa técnica, fue mucho más simple rehacerla a su voluntad, y con sólo segundos de verla.- decía orgulloso de sí mismo por tener toda esa información, y ver la cara sorprendida de los tres.

Endo y Tobitaka aún sorprendidos volvieron a mirar a la cancha, Fudou saco a su capitán para poner a otro jugador, quizás por miedo de que más técnicas fueran copiadas.

\- Fudou se ve en aprietos.- le dijo Endo a Tobitaka, este sólo asintió. Y para desgracia de Fudou, durante el transcurso del segundo tiempo la técnica copiada fue hecha por segunda vez, más sin embargo iban en empate y muy pronto terminaría el partido. Akio no había vuelto hacer otro cambio de jugador para ese entonces, pero se veía seriamente molesto por los acontecimientos.

\- Faltan pocos minutos para que todo termine.- Sakuma se poso a su lado para sorpresa de Akio.- Quien iba a decir que nos encontraríamos con un jugador de ese nivel en esta secundaria.- La verdad, es que Fudou ya sabía que iban a perder, el no quería por nada del mundo que alguna técnica fuera robada por ellos, así que no haría cambio de jugadores y seguiría la misma estrategia, además este sólo era un partido de práctica, aunque le doliera su orgullo. Pero eran órdenes del sector 5.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Ya falta poco para terminar.- Kiyoshi entusiasmado miraba a sus amigos orgulloso.- Si hacen un gol más… ¡Vamos Taiki, muéstranos tu técnica!- Mientras Kiyoshi se emocionaba, Kazemiya recibía una llamada por su celular, al ver el nombre que anunciaba la pantalla en su teléfono sólo dejo escapar un suspiro de cansancio.

\- Hola, papá.

\- Ichiro ¿Estás bien?

\- No te preocupes, estoy seguro con Tobitaka.- al contestar, se produjo un largo silencio.- ¿Pasa algo?

\- La verdad no te llamaba para eso.- Kazemiya se mostro sorprendido ante esas declaraciones, esperaba que su "padre" le hablará histérico y preocupado por su celular. De hecho Hideki parecía preocupado, pero por otra razón.- ¿cuánto llevan de partido?

\- Ya va a terminar, están a 5 minutos de que el segundo tiempo termine y van empatados.

\- Escucha bien.- apenas recibió esa contestación Hideki parecía agitado, nervioso y asustado.- Se que estás herido, pero debes detener que tu secundaria gane.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- grito sin quererlo, llamando la atención de sus tres acompañantes, pero Ichiro los ignoro.- ¿Por qué pides eso?- hablo esta vez en voz baja.

\- Es una trampa, si ganan los calificarán para el torneo automáticamente.

\- ¿Eso no es bueno?

\- Me equivoque, no lo es. Si la secundaria Tsuetsu va al torneo nacional y pierden un solo partido durante su realización, su equipo se desintegrará, no más futbol en tu secundaria y por lo tanto tú no podrás participar en el torneo internacional.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas Kazemiya?!- Kiyoshi le grito, dado que mientras su padre le decía aquellas palabras por su celular, él había abandonado su asiento y ahora corría escaleras abajo. Kiyoshi le siguió, sorprendido por la velocidad que tenía a pesar de que estaba enfermo. La loca carrera de Kazemiya le hizo saltar de a tres, hasta cuatro escalones.

\- Imposible…- dijo sin detenerse, aún con su celular en mano.- ¿Por qué?

\- Escucha…- sin embargo no pudo escuchar más a su padre, ya que la llamada se cortó. Mas no se preocupo, guardo su celular en el bolsillo y siguió corriendo abandonando las galerías, sin mirar atrás y bajando para poder llegar donde estaba el entrenador.

Esto iba más allá de la misión que tenía, esto se relacionaba con sus nuevos amigos, si perdían y claro que lo harían, ya que el sector V indicaba los resultados de cada partido, ellos se quedarían sin jugar, sin club de futbol. No podía permitir que Taiki, ni Masaru, ni nadie de ese equipo se quedará sin el club, nadie merecía ese castigo.

\- No pueden hacerlo.- llego hasta la entrada que daba a la cancha, sin embargo había un guardia allí, junto a una persona que ya había visto antes: Sakuma Jirou.

\- Necesito pasar.- exclamo, ni se inmuto ante la mirada ceñuda del guardia, ni mucho menos por la sorpresa de Sakuma. Kazemiya estaba agitado, había corrido sin detenerse, el sudor que corría por su rostro le delataba.

\- Lo siento, pero cuando un partido comienza, sólo los encargados pueden entrar. No pareces ser un jugador.

\- Es un jugador de futbol de Tsuetsu…- le aclaro Sakuma

\- Aún así, no lo parece.

\- Me retire porque estaba enfermo, pero debo hablar con el entrenador Sagakiri, tengo un importante mensaje que darle, es urgente ¡por favor!

\- Bien, espera un momento.- el guardia saco su comunicador para hablar antes de darle el permiso, pero no había tiempo que perder, sin esperárselo si quiera, guiado sólo por querer ayudar, ignoro al guardia y atravesó la puerta que los separaba.- ¡Espera un momento!- el guardia grito, pero ni pudo alcanzarlo, Sakuma se quedo sorprendido, no sólo por la actitud del más joven, si no por la velocidad de este.

\- ¡Sakuma!- Endo y compañía habían llegado para alcanzar a Kazemiya, también habían corrido en su preocupación por él.- ¿Has visto a un chico de cabellos turquesas?- Sakuma estaba algo anonadado, tantas sorpresas en tan sólo segundos.

\- ¿Es pariente suyo?- el guardia parecía enojado, dirigiéndose a Endo.- Ese chico acaba de ignorarme y entrar a pesar que ni siquiera tiene autorización.

\- Yo me hago responsable.- exclamo Sakuma repentinamente, el guardia le miro enojado para luego dejarles el pase libre. Sakuma les hizo una señal y se apresuraron a seguirlo, ya que sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía el menor.

En la cancha, ambos equipos se esforzaban al máximo, estaban empatados y sólo algo podría pasar para que el tablero se inclinara hacia uno de los lados, Taiki tenía la respuesta. Luego de hacer pases, era la hora de Taiki de lucirse, a mitad de cancha y con el esférico en posición, se desato su técnica: ¡Proyectil de luz! Tal como si fuera un haz de luz, se lanzo directamente hacia la portería.

\- ¡No!- Kazemiya justo llegaba en ese instante.

\- ¿Kazemiya? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Masaru se encontraba en la banca, dado una pequeña lesión no tan grave.

\- Entrenador, Masaru… no, no deben ganar, si ganan entonces… el club podría desintegrarse.- exclamo asustado.

\- ¿De qué hablas Kazemiya? - El entrenador no entendía. En ese preciso instante se escucha una ovación del público, habían hecho un gol, la secundaria Tsuetsu llevaba la ventaja en ese momento y sin darse cuenta el partido llego a su fin.

Ichirouta podía escuchar el latir de su corazón fuertemente, a pesar de que el público gritaba y que el animador también hacia sus comentarios alusivos a la victoria que acaba de ocurrir, completamente emocionado. Todos esos sonidos se volvieron mínimos para él en ese momento.

Endo y los demás llegaron hacia ese lado de la cancha, sólo vieron a un Kazemiya asustado y angustiado por lo que ocurriría. Casi pálido.

\- Kazemiya…- Kiyoshi se poso a su lado.- ¿Qué pa…?

El Seitei hablará en este momento.

Un anuncio, otra voz se escucho hablar desde alguna parte de ese estadio. Justo al frente de ellos, un gran holograma comenzaba a formarse. Lentamente la forma del Seitei se hacía presente, o por lo menos su rostro. La escena se veía algo oscura por las pocas luces del lugar donde estaba trasmitiendo, así que no se podía apreciar bien su cara.

\- El fútbol avanza a pasos agigantados y pronto el torneo nacional se hará presente, es un placer anunciar que el club de futbol de la secundaria Tsuetsu queda automáticamente clasificado para participar.- ante esas palabras algunos jugadores se mostraron sorprendidos, otros se alegraron enseguida.

\- ¿Oíste eso Kazemiya?- Kiyoshi estaba bastante alegre, pero Ichirouta ni siquiera levantaba la vista, sólo cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. Eso no paso desapercibido por Sakuma, mientras Kiyoshi le miraba con tristeza y mucha preocupación.

\- Anunciando también que el sector V mantendrá sus reglas durante todo lo que dure el torneo.- las celebraciones de algunos se detuvieron.- Con el fin de mantener el futbol en equilibrio para todos, aquellos que pierdan durante el torneo, sus clubes serán eliminados, imposibilitándolos para jugar en torneos oficiales futuros.

\- ¿Qué?- El entrenador Sagakiri se mostro escéptico ante lo que escuchaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Eso es abuso de poder! ¡Una exageración!- Hideki era el que gritaba, se encontraba en la azotea del edificio de su trabajo en ese instante. No estaba sólo, la razón por la que la llamada se había cortado era solamente porque alguien le había quitado el teléfono y cancelado la llamada que tenía con su hijo. Kido Yuuto lo había descubierto entregando información que no debía.

\- Lo que tú estabas haciendo es algo malo, para tu imagen sobre todo Kazemiya-san.- exclamo Kido, sus ojos rojos mostraban mucha repulsión, pero Hideki ni se inmuto.

\- No es de tu incumbencia.

\- Claro que lo es, afecta a todos en la empresa.- le lanzo el teléfono que fue recibido ágilmente por el dueño. Kido saco su celular, había recibido un mensaje.- Aunque al parecer fue muy tarde, la secundaria Tsuetsu clasifico.- Kido sonreía victorioso y sin ningún tipo de culpabilidad en su rostro. Hideki estaba absorto, tomo su celular para marcar, pero no conto con que Kido le tomará de la muñeca para alejarlo de su celular.

Mirada azul y roja se encontraron en ese momento, Kido era intimidante pero Hideki no era de los que se asustaban tan fácilmente, no tuvo problema en sostener la mirada fría de Yuto.- Suéltame.- ordeno Hideki sin ningún atisbo de titubeo o miedo en su voz.

\- Debes saber que no me agradas.- lo soltó, pero no se alejo de él.- Y lo que hiciste, te podría costar tu trabajo.- Hideki sonrió para sorpresa de Kido.

\- No me importa, si crees que me estas asustando estas muy equivocado.- le lanzo mordazmente, hasta con una sonrisa torcida. Kido frunció más el ceño, si es que se podía y lo primero que hizo fue con su mano, taparle la boca bruscamente y empujarlo contra las rejas, que los separaban de una caída de 20 pisos de altura. Hideki sorprendido sólo le observo, para luego mirarlo enojado y tratar de quitar su mano sobre su rostro, específicamente sobre su boca que le impedía hablar.

\- Ese es el problema, me pareces divertido, así que no diré nada. Haré que te arrepientas de cruzarte en mi camino, Kazemiya.- hablo Kido, sin honoríficos esta vez, su tono amenazador asustaría a cualquiera, menos a Hideki claro está. El de rastas sonrió, aflojando su agarre lentamente.- Nos vemos, Kazemiya.- fueron sus palabras al separarse, para darle la espalda y alejarse de él, hasta desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a la azotea.

Siempre pensó que Fudou Akio era quien se convertiría en una piedra en el camino de esta misión que tenía encomendada, pero se había equivocado. En ese mismo instante, Kido Yuto había pasado a su lista negra, un enemigo, una piedra en el camino, una piedra que debía eliminar pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-

El club de futbol de Tsuetsu se hallaba en silencio, sus miembros estaban dentro del club, Kazemiya también estaba con ellos y se veía muy pálido. La manager del equipo le ofreció a beber un poco de agua, este agradeció con una sonrisa, tomando enseguida un poco de esa, tenía sed luego de haber corrido todo ese trayecto, al final para nada.

\- Lo siento.- Ichirouta hablo débilmente, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban allí presentes.- Debí correr más rápido para avisarles lo que ocurría.

\- No tienes la culpa de nada.- dijo Taiki, la mirada del capitán se poso en los azules ojos de Kazemiya.- No se podía prever.- Taiki se levanto.- Sin embargo, no podemos estar así para siempre, lo resolveremos de alguna manera.

\- Ni siquiera nos podemos retirar del torneo, porque si no nos eliminarían.- dijo uno de los jugadores.

\- ¿Entonces qué haremos?- pregunto, mientras algunos hablaban en voz baja, se miraron angustiados, algunos asustados intercambiando palabras.

\- Lucharemos.- exclamo Taiki con fuerza, todo el lugar se quedo en silencio repentinamente.- Haremos lo posible por ganar, debemos llevar con orgullo el uniforme de nuestra secundaria y tener la cabezas altas, no podemos mostrarnos derrotados sólo por esas palabras, aunque eso signifique que el club de futbol desaparezca.- Masaru sonrió.- Siempre dicen que hay que vivir cada día como si fuera el último. Eso mismo aplica también para nuestro club y por lo tanto no le dejaremos morir así como así.

\- Taiki…- murmuro Kazemiya.

\- Superior.- exclamaron los de primero bastante emocionados.

\- El futbol volverá hacer como antes.- exclamo Taiki repentinamente, sorprendiendo a Ichirouta. Este le miro asombrado y sin creer las últimas palabras que habían salido de la boca de Taiki, acompañadas de una sonrisa de confianza hacia todos. El grito eufórico de: ¡Sí! De todos, animo el ambiente del lugar. Kazemiya sonrió enternecido, quizás no estaba todo perdido, pero para eso él debía poner de su parte. La mirada de Ichirouta había cambiado de una alegre a una seria, lo que se había cruzado por su cabeza, quizás era una de las más locas ideas del mundo. Aquella expresión, mientras todos charlaban efusivamente por las palabras de Taiki, no paso desapercibida por Masaru.

\- Kazemiya.- Taiki lo volvió a la realidad, ahora el estaba frente a él, mientras todos seguían comentando las palabras del capitán.- Gracias por intentar advertirnos.

\- No, no tienes que agradecer, además no llegue a tiempo…

\- Aún así tu padre nos intento dar esa información, de seguro no debía hacerlo.- Recién Ichirouta cayó en cuenta de aquello, la información de seguro era secreta.- Por tu expresión, parece que no te habías dado cuenta.- Kazemiya negó con la cabeza, tomo su celular, pero llamarlo ahora sólo harían que sospecharán.

\- Esperaré a llegar a casa para llamarlo.

\- Dale las gracias a tu padre, y que nos disculpe si le causamos algún tipo de inconveniente.- le pidió Taiki, Kazemiya sonrió y asintió.

\- ¡Es cierto! No les he dicho.- recordó Ichirouta repentinamente, el de cabellos naranjas le observo curioso ante esas palabras.- A pesar de todo lo que ocurrió al final, durante el partido... ¡jugaron realmente bien! Estaba muy sorprendido, especialmente por Sameshima-senpai.- el nombrado dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, había estado callado en un rincón del salón de reuniones del equipo de futbol frente a su portátil.

\- N-no fue na-nada.- como siempre era modesto y tímido.

\- Es nuestra arma secreta.- exclamo Taiki guiñándole un ojo, Sameshima desvió su mirada para volver a lo que sea que estaba haciendo.- Pero no le gusta llamar la atención.- le murmuro a Ichirouta, este sólo sonrió comprensivo.- Es mejor que te vayas Kazemiya, debo recordarte que estabas enfermo ¿no?

\- Si, lo sé.- exclamo Ichirouta.- Estaba tan preocupado por ustedes que olvide que debía irme a casa apenas terminará el partido.

\- ¿Estarás bien yendo sólo a casa?- le pregunto el capitán del equipo.

\- No te preocupes, alguien me llevará.- respondió simplemente, se despidió de todos sus compañeros y se marcho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras ocurría aquello, afuera de la secundaria o más bien en su entrada, había un grupito muy interesante esperando a Kazemiya.

\- Supongo que era de esperarse esto, pero no pensé que Endo también lo esperaría.- declaro Tobitaka.

\- Los que conformaban el equipo de Inazuma Japan, de verdad son raros.- comento Kiyoshi, que miraba aburrido la escena.

\- Yo también fui de ese equipo.- le recordó Tobitaka.

\- Lo sé.

\- Oi…

Justo frente a ellos, estaba un Endo y Fudou bastante preocupados, nerviosos y frustrados. Preocupados por la salud de Kazemiya, nerviosos porque no sabían cómo iría reaccionar Kazemiya con lo ocurrido en ese anuncio y frustrados porque querían acompañar a Kazemiya a esa reunión de equipo, pero no les dejaron. Molestos sería la palabra más correcta. Esa nube espesa y oscura se posaba en ese rincón, donde los dos estaban apoyados contra la muralla de la secundaria.

\- Fudou yo puedo llevar a Ichi-kun a casa.- declaro Endo.

\- Ni hablar, no tienes auto y su padre me dejo responsable de él.- menciono el de ojos verdes. Eso realmente molesto a Endo.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo conoces a Ichi-kun y su padre?

\- ¡Yo podría preguntar lo mismo! Además ¿Ichi-kun? Estas enfermo.

\- Yo creo que ambos lo están.- murmuró Tobitaka.

\- Yo conocí a Ichi-kun porque el mismo me busco, ya que me admira a mí.- contesto Endo bastante orgulloso, molestando a Akio en el proceso.

\- ¿Desde cuándo esto se convirtió en ver a quien admira más Kazemiya?- pregunto Kiyoshi a Tobitaka, quien no supo que responderle.

\- …- Fudou le miro molesto, para luego sonreír.- Entiendo, te aprovechas de eso para decirle "Ichi-kun" tan amistosamente, eres un enfermo.

\- ¡No lo soy! ¡¿Además como tú lo conoces?!

\- Tobitaka me lo presento.- contesto simplemente.

\- No me metan a mí en su discusión.

\- ¡¿Y tu como lo conoces?!- Ahora Endo quería discutir con él.

\- Por él.- exclamo Tobitaka apuntando al más joven de ese grupo, quien se sobresalto enseguida ya que quería quedar al margen de esto.

\- ¡¿Quién se supone eres tú?!- pregunto ya molesto Endo, tal como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta.

\- Soy compañero de salón de Kazemiya y primo de Tobitaka-san.- contesto simplemente.

\- ¿Compañero de salón? ¿Primo?- pregunto Endo.

\- Es uno de los hijos de la hermana menor de mi padre.- respondió Tobitaka, el único que parecía ser el adulto cuerdo del grupo.

\- Y a Kazemiya-san lo conocí por el altercado de ayer.- declaro Fudou.- Hable mucho con el papá del enano.- Endo tenía un tic en el ojo al escuchar aquello.

\- ¡Aprovechaste lo que ocurrió con Midorikawa!

\- ¡Oye no digas esas cosas! Lo que paso ayer no es para jugar.

\- ¡Ya lo sé!

Kiyoshi miraba serio la escena.- Así que no fue un simple resfrió o decaída lo que le ocurrió a Kazemiya.- exclamo de pronto con un tono de voz bastante enojada, sus ojos purpuras se había vuelto bastante fríos ante esos dos adultos que pararon su discusión. Ambos alarmados por el repentino cambio de ambiente detuvieron su infantil pelea.

\- O-oye, tranquilo.- Tobitaka enseguida trato de llamarle la atención.

\- Escucha.- comenzó Akio.- Lo que ocurrió ayer es algo delicado y no es algo para contar así a la ligera, el enano sólo quería proteger a la persona principalmente involucrada, por eso no te dijo.- Kiyoshi dejo escapar un suspiro y se marcho, sin despedirse siquiera.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto Endo. Tobitaka tan sólo se quedo en silencio.

\- Así que aún sigues aquí, Fudou.- un chico con un parche en el ojo y largos cabellos claros apareció segundos después.- Tu equipo ya se fue ¿no? Deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- ah, Sakuma. Debo esperar al enano, o como a Endo le gusta llamarle: Ichi-kun- le molesto él, el mencionado se sonrojo violentamente. Sakuma rió ante ello.

\- Bien, en todo caso no venía por eso ¿Cómo está Midorikawa?- pregunto él.

\- Yo fui el último en visitarlo.- declaro Tobitaka.- Esta estable, aunque cuando fui a verlo estaba un poco sedado, dado que lo operaron. Estará un buen tiempo en el hospital antes de que le den de alta, con bastante descanso se recuperará… físicamente.- Sakuma sonrió apenas, parecía tranquilo ahora.

\- Iré a verlo cuando pueda.- declaro simplemente.- También llame a Fubuki y le comunique el asunto que ocurrió, de seguro vendrá a verlo. Nagumo y Suzuno están de viaje, pero les mande un correo electrónico, de seguro vendrán cuando se desocupen.

\- Me pregunto si nos podremos reunir de nuevo.- declaro Endo repentinamente con una sonrisa triste.- …Inazuma Japan.- Todos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Bueno algunos están en el extranjero, así que es imposible.- contesto Tobitaka desviando su vista hacia el suelo.- Otros simplemente ya no son… amigos nuestros…- decía con la voz apagada.

\- Todos hemos cambiado.- murmuro Sakuma.

\- Me da igual.- declaro Akio, alejándose de la pared donde estaba apoyado.- Si ustedes quieren juntarse y reunirse no me inviten, hace mucho que tan sólo somos conocidos.

\- Eso es muy cruel, Fudou.- le dijo Endo.- No puedes decirlo ahora que ha pasado todo esto.

\- No me metas en ese tipo de problemas, Endo.

\- Eres entrenador igual que yo, sabes muy bien lo que está pasando con el sector V, no puedes fingir ignorancia ante esos hechos.

\- Endo tiene razón, me sorprende lo mucho que ha madurado.- se burlo Sakuma.

\- No te burles, comenzaba a ser serio.- le replico Endo.

\- Es cierto.- hablo Akio.- lo que ocurre con el sector V me afecta tanto como a ti, pero aún así… aún así… ¡no quiero volver a perder a otra persona importante!- les grito dándole la espalda, golpeando la pared en el proceso, para sorpresa de todos.

\- ah… Ichi-kun.- Endo observo como el pequeño Kazemiya había llegado hasta allí, justo para presenciar como Akio se desahogaba con todo. El castaño sorprendido, tan sólo le observo con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Per-perdón… no quise interrumpir, quizás deba… volver… más…- no termino ni de hablar, cuando Akio se acerco a él a pasos agigantados, para tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo con él hacia la salida.- eh… ah… espera…

\- Ya terminaste tu reunión, ahora te vas a casa enseguida.- Pero no contó con que Endo le detuviera, tomando el brazo con el que sujetaba a Kazemiya.- ¿Ahora qué pasa?

\- Primero cálmate, lo estas asustando.- le exigió Endo, mirándolo enojado. Fudou observo a Kazemiya, quien le miraba nervioso y preocupado por lo que pasaba, hasta podía sentir un leve temblor, lo soltó enseguida sólo con ver esa expresión.

\- Perdón…- dijo solamente.

\- Esta bien Fudou-san, no tiene porque preocuparse.- declaro Ichirouta más tranquilo.- Me disculpo por haber interrumpido su charla.

\- No te preocupes por eso Kazemiya.- Tobitaka se acerco al grupo.- Fudou ya está viejo y se alarma con cualquier cosa.

\- ey…

\- Si, sí. Creo que hasta el cabello blanco comienza aparecer sobre su cabeza.- comento Sakuma para molestarlo.- Y pensé que teníamos la misma edad.

\- Fudou… ¿estás estreñido? - pregunto repentinamente Endo.

\- Malditos ¿Quiénes se creen?- amenazante Fudou les miro como si los fuera a matar.

\- Cuidado Fudou, Kazemiya está aquí.- Sakuma se acerco al menor, como usándolo de escudo, colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros.- Deberías controlarte.- se burlo de él. Fudou sorprendido se calmo inesperadamente.

\- Ustedes ¡Me están manipulando!- les grito apuntándoles al darse cuenta de ello y luego ver sus sonrisas victoriosas. Ichirouta tan sólo observaba la escena entre sorprendido, extrañado, para luego esbozar una sonrisa y comenzar a reír.

\- Enano no te rías.- Fudou frunció el ceño molesto, desvió la mirada algo avergonzado y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que la mirada de Endo estaba posaba sobre el más joven del grupo. El castaño le miraba de una manera tan cálida y única. Esa mirada en Endo nunca la había visto antes, si Akio pudiera fruncir más el ceño en ese momento lo haría, ya que le molestaba ver ese tipo de mirada sobre el más pequeño.

Mientras Kazemiya que no se daba cuenta de la situación tan sólo conversaba con Tobitaka y Sakuma.- Lamento lo de tu equipo, espero que estén bien.- Sakuma se notaba realmente arrepentido.

\- No se preocupe, Sakuma-san.- pero Ichirouta se veía tranquilo, las palabras de Taiki fueron a su cabeza enseguida.- Lograremos superarlo, el equipo encontrará la respuesta esta situación.- le declaro convencido y decidido, Sakuma le miro sorprendido con la boca levemente abierta, para segundos después sonreír levemente. La misma expresión se formo en Tobitaka.

\- Me alegra escuchar esas palabras, por ahora debo irme.- Sakuma se volteo hacia Endo y Fudou, quienes se habían mantenidos alejados de la conversación.- Endo, estaré en contacto contigo e iré a visitar a Midorikawa más tarde.- Endo asintió, Kazemiya sorprendido tan sólo observo la situación y sonrió: Se estaban reuniendo de nuevo ¿verdad? Se pregunto, observo el piso por un momento, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban de felicidad, la misión estaba saliendo perfecta.

\- En fin, entonces iré a verlo yo de nuevo.- exclamo Tobitaka.- Debo llevarle algunas cosas que pidió de su casa…

\- Como sea, tu enano ¿qué haces allí?- Fudou le llamo ahora que parecía de mejor humor o eso pensaba.- Te llevaré a tu casa, ya has estado mucho rato lejos, andando.

\- Si.- exclamo feliz Kazemiya, quien lo siguió, los demás también los siguieron, hasta Sakuma quien se supone que ya estaba por partir. Fudou abrió la puerta del copiloto, sólo para que Endo entrará en ella y cerrará la puerta.

\- Anda Fudou espero que puedas dejarme a mi casa.-

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres, Endo? ¡Bájate ahora!

\- Entonces yo también me apunto.- exclamo Sakuma repentinamente, Akio pensó que se había ido asi que se sorprendió al verlo allí todavía.- anda Tobitaka.- le dijo Sakuma a él, quien sorprendido se dejo arrastrar por el chico del parche. Ambos abrieron la puerta de atrás para entrar.

\- E-Esperen…. ¡ustedes!

\- Parecen unos niños.- murmuro Kazemiya feliz. Fudou estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, si eso fuera posible lo haría de verdad. Sin embargo ver la mirada entusiasta y feliz de Kazemiya, quien aún no estaba en el auto, si no a su lado, le pareció tan tierna. Se notaba que se divertía y él no era tan (o demasiado) malo para arruinarle su diversión.

\- ¡Bien! Sube enano, se hace tarde.- Ichirouta tan sólo asintió para ir hasta el asiento de atrás y sentarse al lado de Tobitaka.

Al poco rato se dirigían a la casa de Kazemiya; Sakuma, Tobitaka e Ichirouta intercambiaban palabras amigables y conversaban tranquilamente. Endo adelante iba tranquilo y sonriendo, Akio por su parte estaba algo enojado porque tenía a tres invitados extras en su auto. Aunque agradecía que la travesía durara poco.

\- Gracias por traerme, Fudou-san.- exclamo Ichirouta antes de bajarse.- Hasta luego Sakuma-san, Tobitaka-san y Endo-san.

\- Recuerda que debemos jugar futbol juntos.- exclamo Endo cuando Ichirouta bajo del auto, dejando estupefacto a Ichirouta, con tanta amabilidad, y tanta felicidad que había recibido, olvido completamente la misión.

\- ah-ah… claro, Endo-san. Lo espero con ansías.- mintió él, cuando ya estuvo abajo, dio una pequeña reverencia para ir hacia la puerta de su casa.

\- Quédense dentro.- ordeno Akio a los otros tres, mientras él se bajaba y acompañaba Ichirouta hasta la puerta. Endo observo desde dentro como Fudou se acercaba a Ichirouta tan amigablemente, frunció el ceño ante aquello. Tobitaka y Sakuma también espiaban desde la ventana del auto, aunque se miraban curiosos y un tanto preocupados.

\- No tenía porque acompañarme hasta la entrada de la casa. Fudou-san.

\- Me aseguro que entres por esa puerta y te quedes dentro, sólo eso.- exclamo el castaño de largo cabello. Kazemiya le miro molesto. Akio al ver esa mirada, tomo el rostro del menor desde su mentón y apretó sus mejillas.- Oye, ¿Por qué me estas mirando así? Soy mayor que tú, respétame.- Pero al parecer Ichirouta no quito su mirada, ya que ambos se miraron enojados y desafiantes, ahora Ichirouta ya no le tenía miedo.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?- exclamo Sakuma preocupado, cuando el sonido de una bocina le asusto.

\- ¡Oye Fudou! ¡Apresúrate!- Ese era Endo y él había tocado la bocina del auto. Tobitaka y Sakuma se hallaban estupefactos ante esa reacción.

\- Maldito Endo…- murmuro Akio, quien ya había soltado a Ichirouta.

\- Supongo que Endo-san tiene prisa, gracias de nuevo por traerme Fudou-san, no tiene porque preocuparse.- exclamo Kazemiya.- No tengo intenciones de salir por hoy de casa.

\- Eso espero…- exclamo desviando la mirada.- Pero escu…- cuando volteo a verle de nuevo, Ichirouta ya había entrado y cerrado la puerta.- Maldito enano.- exclamo al verse sólo, para darse la vuelta e irse hacia su auto, donde los otros lo esperaban. Enseguida se puso en camino, al primer lugar que llegó fue donde trabajaba Tobitaka.

\- Tobitaka, te dejo aquí…

\- Antes de bajarme, Sakuma quiere conversar contigo.- exclamo él, Akio extrañado tan sólo volteo a verle.

\- Es sobre ese chico.- dijo el del parche.- El pequeño Kazemiya, dejaste de verlo como Kazemaru ¿verdad?- pregunto él, Akio rodo los ojos y tan sólo asintió.- Eso es bueno, pero no me está gustando como están las cosas ahora y eso va para ti también Endo.- el otro extrañado tan sólo parpadeo confundido.- No pongas esa cara, si crees que no he notado como lo miras. Ustedes dos, dejaron de ver a Kazemiya de esa forma, ahora lo ven de otra, par de depravados.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Tobitaka ¿Qué le dijiste a él?- pregunto Fudou alarmado.

\- No le dije nada, se dio cuenta sólo y compartió su opinión conmigo, con la cual concuerdo totalmente.- dijo Tobitaka, como si fuera todo un sabio.- Le has estado coqueteando al pequeño Kazemiya desde que lo conociste, y creo que ahora que superaste lo anterior, lo estás haciendo peor. Presiento que hasta su padre se dio cuenta.- Akio sorprendido tan sólo pensó si eso era verdad ¿cómo? ¿Era tan obvio? Aunque ¡¿De verdad estaba haciendo esas cosas inconscientemente?!

\- ¿Cómo te atreves Fudou? Ichi-kun es menor que tu…

\- Endo no te hagas, que tú también le lanzas miradas extrañas al pequeño Kazemiya.- declaro Tobitaka, Fudou miro ceñudo a Endo.

\- Ya había notado a Endo.- declaro Akio, Endo le miro enojado. Sakuma y Tobitaka miraron la situación preocupados.

\- Escuchen, no soy su madre, ni su padre.- exclamo Sakuma llamando su atención.- Se que son adultos responsables y no harán nada estúpido ¿verdad? ¿verdad?- pregunto nuevamente.

\- Mira, no sé de que hablas, el enano para mí es sólo el enano. Si crees que hoy estuve muy extraño, es simplemente por lo que paso ayer y por su estado, es todo.- explico Akio.- Además, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, deberías preocuparte por el instituto y por los planes del sector V.- Sakuma soltó un bufido de exasperación para observar a Endo, quien nervioso tan sólo respiro hondamente para hablar por él.

\- Ichi-kun.- exclamo Endo.- Es importante para mí, no haría nada que pudiera dañarlo a él o a su familia, y si me preguntan porque es importante para mí, más allá que se parezca o no a esa persona.- sonrió con nostalgia.- Es porque es valiente.- exclamo recordando cuando lo vio por primera vez.- tiene buenos sentimientos y me ayudo bastante. Es todo, sólo le estoy agradecido y creo que nunca podré pagar el gran favor que le debo.- Los otros tres restantes individuos que estaban en el auto, se quedaron mudos ante las palabras tan intensas y agradecidas de Mamoru.

\- Endo… tu… has madurado de verdad.- exclamo Sakuma, para sonreír tranquilo.- Bueno, me bajo aquí con Tobitaka, debo hacer unos trámites cerca de aquí.- Ambos se bajaron del auto de Akio, despidiéndose Endo y del conductor. El auto nuevamente se puso en marcha.

\- Estoy sorprendido Endo.- fueron las palabras de Akio mientras conducía, luego de unos largos minutos de silencio.- Esas palabras de verdad surtieron efecto en Sakuma, espero que sean ciertas.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunto extrañado.

\- Se como miras al enano.- Endo se sobresalto en su asiento.- A mí no me puedes engañar o quizás tu mismo no te has dado cuenta.

\- No sé a qué te refieres, pero ya dije que él es importante para mí, espero que no le hagas daño, Fudou.- declaro Endo en modo amenazante, justo cuando Akio se detenía frente a la casa de Mamoru.

\- Lo mismo va para ti, Endo.- ambos se miraron desafiantes, Endo fue el que rompió ese duelo de miradas.

\- Gracias por traerme.

\- Si, no hay de que.- respondió neutral Akio. Apenas Endo cerró la puerta, Fudou se fue sin decir adiós o algo más para sorpresa de Endo, quien solamente vio el auto alejarse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichirouta había estado pensando poco a poco lo que haría en esos momentos. Fudou le quería decir algo más antes de entrar a la casa, pero él no quiso escuchar ninguna otra cosa. Las palabras de Hideki volvían a su mente una otra vez. En ese momento había tomado una decisión importante, lo sentía por Kiyoshi, pero ir a comer fideos con él ya no podría hacerlo más. Aunque la verdad, esa opción le dolía mucho, él quería seguir viendo a sus amigos, a Tobitaka y Fudou, a Endo si era posible, pero no podía.

Había estado sentado en la entrada de su casa, todo ese momento que estaba meditando sobre la situación. Se levanto y se sacó su gorra para ir al sofá más cercano, donde se acostó boca abajo.- Imposible… imposible, aún así… debo hacerlo.- murmuro cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, sólo sabía que ya atardecía y ni siquiera había comido algo o preparado comida, tampoco quería comer. Apenas, en ese rato, había quitado la pequeña bendita que estaba sobre su cabeza, ya no era necesaria.

\- Estoy en casa Ichiro.- la voz de Hideki le despertó, se levanto tan rápido, que ese brusco movimiento lo mareo un poco. Pero corrió hasta él sin importar que.- Ya estás en casa, Ichiro… Fudou cumplió…- pero no termino de hablar ya que el menor se aferro a sus ropas.

\- Necesito…

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el mayor sorprendido, las manos empuñadas del pequeño se aferraban a sus ropas, temblando.

\- ¡Necesito hablar con el Seitei!- fueron las palabras llenas de decisión de Kazemiya Ichirouta, justo en ese momento el reloj de Hideki parecía emitir una nueva señal: un nuevo evento estaba sucediendo en ese tiempo.


	13. Necesidad y trato

Luego de lo ocurrido con el partido que había tenido la secundaria Tsuetsu, todos volvieron a sus casas. A pesar de que la victoria había sido por parte de la secundaria donde ahora estaba Kazemaru, no había mucho ánimo de celebración. Lo que si había era animo de luchar hasta el final, a pesar del anuncio hecho por el seitei, donde los equipos participantes del torneo deberían ver su club eliminado si perdían en los próximos partidos, pero Tsuetsu se mantenía firme.

Sin embargo uno de sus miembros no parecía estar con esas ganas de ver a su equipo perder, ni mucho menos seguir esas reglas. Quería cambiar esto, cambiar este futuro tan oscuro, si él podía hacer algo lo que sea, lo haría. Y claro que podía hacerlo, después de todo había venido del pasado para salvarse de un destino peor y cambiar el futuro de sus amigos.

\- ¡Necesito hablar con el Seitei!- fueron las palabras llenas de decisión de Kazemiya Ichirouta, quien observaba directamente a los ojos de quien ahora era su figura paterna, aquel que lo había traído a ese tiempo: Hideki. Este último miraba sorprendido, sin expresar palabras ante la petición del más joven.

Ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa en ese momento, luego de todos los sucesos ocurridos ese día, finalmente tenían un suspiro, o eso pensaba Hideki, quien no se espero ver esa mirada en Ichirouta.

\- … ¿ah? ¿Qué? - pregunto saliendo finalmente de su estupor momentáneo, sólo para notar que su reloj emitía una señal. Observo el reloj, luego a Ichirouta.- Espera, tranquilicémonos… están pasando muchas cosas, demasiado rápido para mi gusto, detalles de los que soy completamente ignorante.- alejo a Ichirouta de él con delicadeza, más el otro aún se veía motivado ante esa petición y no parecía querer dejar el tema.

\- Tu sabes quién es.- exclamo Ichirouta. Hideki frunció levemente el ceño, esto se estaba saliendo de su control, respiro hondo y camino hacia el living, donde lanzo su saco y su maletín, también se quito la molesta corbata.- Tú sabes quién es el Seitei.

\- Ichiro, la verdad es que no lo sé.

\- Es Goenji ¿verdad?- las palabras de Ichiro dejaron nuevamente sin palabras a Hideki.

\- Espera… ¿cómo…? Escucha, no creo…

\- Siempre dices que Goenji debe aparecer, que de él si hay registros en la historia. Es el Seitei ¿verdad? Si es así, quizás…

\- Ni hablar, a él no te puedes acercar.

\- Entonces si es él.- murmuro al ver como lo confirmaba.- Pero ¿por qué no?- pregunto.

\- Es cierto que debe aparecer en mi reloj, y que seguramente lo está ahora, pero entiendes que el Seitei está a un nivel mucho más alto.

\- No entiendo que quieres decir.- exclamo dudoso.

\- Un simple chico como tú, no puede acercarse al Seitei así nada más. Sólo eres un estudiante.

\- Pero… debes tener algo entre tus cosas que pueda ayudarme, algo del futuro.

\- No hay más.- declaro simplemente para finalmente sentarse, tomo un respiro antes de continuar.- La situación es simple, nosotros no podemos llamar la atención, ambos somos simples espectadores promedios. Simples civiles, ¿Cómo alguien como nosotros puede contactarse con alguien importante?

\- Entiendo… pero…

\- Nosotros no podemos ponernos en contacto con él, pero tus amigos sí.- aclaro.- Hubiese sido muy fácil crearnos identidades de gente importante, para contactarnos con el Seitei, pero se vería demasiado sospechoso que ese tipo de personas aparecieran de la nada ¿no?- Ichirouta asintió con la cabeza ya algo más calmado.

\- ¡Pero no puedo dejarlo así! El torneo está a sólo dos semanas de empezar, muy pronto Tsuetsu irá a un partido.- Decía preocupado el menor.- y si el resultado no es positivo… siento que es mi culpa…- declaro finalmente con tristeza.

\- Espera, no digas eso. Ni yo sabía que esto pasaría y eso es lo que más me asusta.- el rostro de Hideki se volvió sombrío repentinamente.- Si bien, como no viví en este tiempo, hay detalles minuciosos de los cuales no estoy enterado, pero no creo que este evento haya sido uno de esos detalles minuciosos.

\- Quiero saber… dime por favor, sólo se la historia en general, pero de verdad quiero saber.- Kazemaru se sentó en el sofá, esperando firmemente que Hideki le contará todo.

\- Tu de verdad…- no termino de hablar al ver el rostro serio y decidido de aquel chico. Dejo escapar un suspiro.- Bien, debería comenzar sobre el proyecto. Comenzaron a idear un plan para proteger al planeta, era simple: Ejercer poder sobre el planeta tierra para un proceso galáctico, donde tomarían recursos minerales de un planeta bastante lejano. Al principio el plan parecía ser bueno, el objetivo final era salvar al planeta de cualquier amenaza externa y lograr cooperación entre pueblos lejanos y ayuda mutua. Pero se perdió la vista de ese objetivo.

\- …- Kazemaru se quedo en silencio en ese momento, tratando de entender las palabras de Hideki.

\- Se que es difícil de comprender, hasta para mí lo fue en su momento. Yo era parte de ese proyecto, un simple obrero promedio, encargado de un sector junto a otras personas. Me criaron para esa labor, por lo que sólo conocía ese trabajo, no conocía como era realmente el mundo.- Hideki sonrió nostálgico.- Era joven, creía que lo hacíamos era por el bien de la humanidad, que estábamos salvando a muchas personas, a todas ellas.- observo a Ichirouta por un momento, para cerrar los ojos y recordar como con sus compañeros y amigos, hacían el mejor de los trabajos por el bien de todos, como en su tiempo libre se divertían en aquella burbuja que habían creado para ellos.

\- Pero estábamos ciegos.- agrego luego de un instante de silencio.- Cuando nos enteramos de la verdad, los que desertaron fueron asesinados.- Kazemaru le miro con cierta pena y culpabilidad por hacerle recordar ese tipo de cosas.- Llámame cobarde o lo que quieras Ichiro, pero yo no quería morir, tenía mucho miedo de la muerte, no deserte a pesar de todo.- decía con vergüenza.

\- No te juzgo.- le aclaro Ichirouta rápidamente.-… Que… ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?... Lo que tú y tus amigos descubrieron ¿Qué fue?- pregunto suavemente.

\- La más grande de las mentiras.- sonrió tristemente.

.

.

.

.

\- Así es pequeño Hideki.- un hombre encapuchado de voz rasposa le hablaba a un joven Hideki, cuyos grandes e inocentes ojos azulados veían con horror como muchas personas vivían en precarias condiciones.- No podemos salvarlos a todos, sólo la elite debe ser salvada.- le aclaro como una verdad absoluta. Allí frente a sus ojos, miles de personas vivían en pequeñas viviendas, con lo mínimo para sobrevivir. Se podría decir que era la parte baja de la ciudad; un lugar diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver, ya que de donde él venía, las personas vivían con lujos y no conocían el sufrimiento. Ni él mismo conocía el significado de esa palabra.

\- Pe-pero… nosotros….

\- Si, ustedes salvaron a toda esa gente que vive en la zona central ¿No notas lo feliz que viven? Cómodos y sin sufrimiento.- declaro observando a la ciudad que se alzaba a kilómetros de allí.

\- Pero ¿Qué hay de esta gente?- Hideki pregunto observando al otro grupo de gente, aquellos que seguramente estarían pasando frio y hambre.

\- Ellos viven con lo mínimo, lamentablemente ellos son desertores. Sabes, algunos de ellos no creen en el rey, así que simplemente viven así, bajo su propia elección.- el hombre hablaba verdaderamente preocupado.- Los hemos invitado a unírsenos, sobre todo a los ancianos y niños, pero no quieren nada.- decía angustiado.

-…- Hideki no dijo nada, la mirada de ese hombre, de orbes amarillos y fríos como el hielo le daba miedo.

\- Además muchos de ellos se han amotinado, intentado matar al Rey ¿Puedes creerlo?- el hombre mayor se volvió hacia los demás, puesto que no estaban solos. Un gran grupo de jóvenes estaba detrás de ellos, vestían igual que Hideki, parecían todos hermanos.- Esto es lo que deben proteger, nuestro Rey les ha dado esta vida para ser sus maravillosos escoltas, confía en ustedes como nadie más, este mundo que tanto ama el Rey, debe ser protegido por sus jóvenes manos. Debemos impedir que seres externos aniquilen a la población que tenemos, es nuestro deber.

Hideki observaba como la gente de la parte baja no parecía feliz, hasta aseguraba poder oír gritos y lamentos desde donde estaban. Ni él, ni su grupo habían podido salvar a la gente que le habían dicho, ni siquiera sus amigos que habían desertado ahora no vivían, pero agradecía que fuera así para que no vieran esta realidad cruel ante sus ojos.

La élite vivía sobre toda esas personas, como si no fueran seres humanos.

.

.

.

.

\- Había un tráfico de personas, por minerales, conductores y aleaciones varias.- siguió hablando Hideki a Kazemaru.- Al comienzo no se notaba, pero necesitaban más personas. Comenzaron con la clonación de niños, pero les era insuficiente.- dejo escapar un suspiro.- El mundo se dividió en dos partes, los que apoyaban al Rey y los que no, debido a la represión con la que vivían, por esa razón la división de clase social y el trato diferente.

\- ¿Qué hay de mis amigos?

\- ¿Es necesario que los preguntes? Es obvio, ellos vivían "abajo". Planeando formas de matar al rey, o eso me decían. Por lo menos información de alguno de ellos, supongo que los más peligrosos, estaban en nuestra base de datos, de la cual yo pude acceder e informarme al respecto: Endo, Goenji, Midorikawa, Afuro… hasta Kido, son los que más se mencionaban en ellos.

\- El Rey a que te refieres, ¿es la persona que nos dio a mis amigos y a mí el meteorito?- sorprendido ante la pregunta, Hideki sólo asintió, aunque parecía algo titubeante pero prosiguió.

\- En el verdadero tiempo, Ichinose y Kurimatsu murieron, junto a ellos les siguió Haruna y demás.- le recordó.- Cuando cambie el futuro al salvarte, ellos están vivos, pero no sé que habrá pasado con la venganza de este supuesto Rey, su plan seguirá de una manera u otra, es por eso que un evento ocurrido como el de hoy no está en la base de datos que leí, ni siquiera uno que se le parezca.

\- Dijiste que Hiroto era uno de los que había caído, dime… ¿A qué te referías?- Hideki le observo serio, con una mirada angustiante, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo antes de responder.

\- Kira Hiroto.- comenzó el de cabello azul, agacho su mirada un momento para volver a mirar a Ichirouta.- Él vendió a sus amigos y los traiciono.- Ichirouta le observaba dudoso y sin creerlo.- Fue gracias a él que mataron a Someoka y a Fubuki, entre otros más. No sé lo que le llevo a hacer eso.- respondió antes de que Kazemaru le preguntará.- Es algo que nunca supimos. En ese momento, era un detalle al que no preste atención.- su voz fue bajando lentamente, como si estuviera arrepentido de haber dejado pasar esa información.

Ichirouta no sabía si creerlo o no. Su mente no lograba entender o darse una idea de que Hiroto pudiera ser capaz de traicionar a sus amigos. Él Hiroto que él había conocido durante el torneo, era una buena persona, tranquilo y amable. Era impensable.

Dejo el tema a un lado, por ahora no podía hacer nada más al respecto. Levanto la mirada y observo a Hideki.- ¿Qué hay de mí?- pregunto Kazemaru luego de un rato de silencio.

\- En mi verdadero tiempo tú estás vivo, pero hay algo que no te he dicho: yo nunca te vi cara a cara.- eso si que sorprendió a Kazemaru.- Sólo te conocía por una foto en unos archivos, pero nunca hable contigo, nunca tome contacto con ese Kazemaru, sólo sabíamos que eras alguien tan importante como el rey, seguías vivo en algún lugar donde vivíamos.

\- ¿Estaba oculto?

\- Supongo que tus amigos sabían que tú seguías vivo, y querían salvarte, por eso siempre atacaban.- sonrió tristemente.

\- ¿Cuál es mi poder entonces? ¿Qué es lo que me hace tan especial para que quieran dar conmigo? He estado haciendo ese entrenamiento de respiración y relajación como has dicho, pero aún no entiendo. Dímelo, por favor.- Hideki lo observo pensativo, sabía que preguntaría eso en algún momento.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se habían quedado un gran tiempo en silencio. Hideki se dispuso a hacer el almuerzo para ambos, mientras Kazemiya se encontraba recostado en el sofá pensando en lo que había dicho su "padre" hace algunos minutos atrás. Miro la palma de su mano por un momento, más específicamente su muñeca.

No tienes ningún poder en especial, te mentí, lo siento. Son tus genes los diferentes, y eso es lo que quieren de ti.

Habían sido las palabras de su figura paterna, dejando en un incomodo silencio la habitación y pensando si él de verdad estaba bien con eso, al final el estar vivo ¿era algo malo o no? ¿Cuál sería su final entonces?

¿En qué me convertiré?

¿Cuál es mi final?

¿Moriré entonces?

Hideki había terminado de preparar la comida, así que regreso al living para avisarle a su hijo.- Ichiro, ya esta lista la comi…- anunció que se detuvo abruptamente al no verlo en el living.- ¡Ichiro la comida esta lista!- grito hacia las escaleras, quizás había subido a su habitación pensaba él. Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando escucho ruido afuera. Corrió hacia la puerta principal y la abrió de golpe, salió a la calle rápidamente, sólo para ver asustado como a lo lejos Ichirouta se alejaba montado en su bicicleta. Gritar era innecesario, no lo escucharía de todas maneras.

\- Ichiro…- murmuro él apretando sus puños

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No tienes ningún poder en especial, te mentí, lo siento. Son tus genes los diferentes, y eso es lo que quieren de ti. Te usarán como conejillo de indias y te utilizarán para mejorar a otros.

Kazemaru manejaba su bicicleta sin destino aparente, sólo pensando en las palabras de Hideki y la historia de ese futuro oscuro. La verdad, es que necesitaba pensar sobre las cosas que había dicho Hideki sobre él

Pero ¿De dónde sale ese poder?

Había preguntado Kazemaru, ya que él no se sentía especial. No se sentía especial para nada, era un humano ordinario por lo que sabía. Sin embargo Hideki se lo dijo, sus genes no despertarían al completo a menos que se sometiera a cierta operación.

Las palabras de Hideki le seguían tras haber dejado la casa, estaba realmente muy confundido.

Condujo su bicicleta hasta el centro de la ciudad, y sin quererlo, otra vez estaba en la torre de metal. Sin bajar de su bicicleta, observo aquel lugar con nostalgia. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces, para volver a pedalear sin voltear a ver ese lugar de nuevo. No podía volver allí y encontrarse otra vez con alguien conocido como Endo. Debía ir a otro lugar, pero toda la ciudad estaba plagada de recuerdos del pasado, que no volverían a ese tiempo de nuevo.

\- Que cansancio…- Al poco rato, se sentía un poco mareado por el hecho de haber andado tanto sin sentido y sin haber probado bocado. Pero la verdad, es que sus piernas le habían guiado a otro lugar que no debería estar. Y mientras descansaba y recuperaba el aliento, sin bajarse de su bicicleta alguien se le acerco.

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres tú!- una dulce voz infantil le saco de su ensimismamiento. Kazemiya volteo a ver sorprendido a un pequeño de cortos mechones azules, que le miraba emocionado.

\- Ni-nirai…- era aquel chico que se había perdido aquella vez, que había ayudado a buscar su mamá y papá, dándose cuenta que los padres de Nirai eran sus padres, aquellos que él había abandonado hace 10 años atrás.

\- ¡Nirai! Te he dicho que no te adelantes así, Ni…- una mujer de largos cabellos rubios venía hacia ellos, preocupada de su hijo. Ichirouta sorprendido y sin saber qué hacer, tan sólo se quedo allí paralizado. La mujer al verlo también se quedo sin habla por un momento, para luego sonreírle amistosamente.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Ichirouta.- la mujer lo recordaba, no dudo en ningún momento en decir su nombre.

\- S-sí, me alegra ver que están bien.- declaro un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Qué haces por aquí, hermano?- pregunto el pequeño curioso.

\- Só-sólo estaba de camino, ejercitaba un poco… y so-sólo tomaba un descanso pero ya me iba.- dijo finalmente.

\- ¿Tan pronto?- pregunto desilusionado.

\- Si, lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas a comer algo con nosotros?- pregunto la mujer, sorprendiendo al muchacho.

\- ¿eh? ¿Yo? N-no...

\- Si, quédate… tengo un juego, podemos jugarlo juntos.- Nirai era el más entusiasmado, por lo que seguía insistiendo.

\- Supongo que está bien si sólo es un rato.- respondió finalmente a la petición del más pequeño, ante aquella respuesta sus redondos ojos brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Así que allí estaba, Nirai tenía un equipo nuevo de juegos electrónicos. Uno muy bonito de carreras, donde los jugadores elegían sus autos y competían entre ellos. Así que allí se hallaban los dos jugando frente al televisor, una vez Nirai le explico cómo se jugaba.

\- Perdí…- murmuro Ichirouta, Nirai había ganado fácilmente.

\- ¡Sí!- grito alegremente el más pequeño, ante la fácil victoria.- Eres muy malo para esto.

\- Es que es la primera vez que juego a este tipo de cosas.- decía apenado, pero sonriente al ver lo feliz que era Nirai.

\- ¡Entonces juguemos de nuevo! ¡Así aprenderás!- Kazemiya sonrió suavemente y asintió, contagiándose de la energía del más pequeño.

La madre de Nirai, observaba enternecida la imagen que tenía frente a ella desde la puerta de la habitación. Sentía como si tuviera dos hijos, jugando tranquilamente y divirtiéndose, la risa de niños en su casa le hacía sentir feliz, viva y sobre todo tan tranquila.

Kazemiya no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo jugando con Nirai, pero era muy divertido. De verdad esperaba que Nirai le hubiese dado mucha felicidad a sus padres, aunque por dentro se sentía mal al no haber podido compartir los primeros pasos de él, sus primeras palabras, o ayudar a su madre con él.

\- Chicos, vengan a comer.- la rubia mujer les llamo desde la puerta, Nirai fue el primero en levantarse del piso, para correr hacia el comedor. Kazemiya se levanto con paciencia y tranquilidad.

\- eh… yo...- el de cabello turquesa observo el suelo, la verdad es que no quería pasar más tiempo allí, pero al mismo tiempo tenía tantas ganas, desde lo más profundo de su corazón quería quedarse un poco más.

\- Vamos Ichirouta, tu también.- la mujer amablemente le invito, dándole la mano. Kazemiya sorprendido ante tal acción, sólo se dejo llevar mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

En el comedor, ya sentado con Nirai y la señora Kazemaru, comían una típica comida japonesa. Había pescado, arroz, legumbres, huevo, una pequeña sopa.- Si quieres más arroz, sólo dime Ichirouta.- le dijo la mujer.

-Sí, gracias.- exclamo simplemente él.

\- Egta degiciojo.- Nirai hablaba con la boca llena, su madre e Ichirouta rieron ante ello.

\- Debes comer como corresponde, recuerda que tenemos un invitado.- le recordó su mamá, acercándose para limpiar la boca de su pequeño hijo.

Kazemiya sonrió ante esa escena, hace mucho tiempo él también había sido un chiquillo así ¿verdad? Bueno para él esos días no habían sido hace tanto, pero para esa mujer frente a él sí.

Recordaba muy bien cuando su madre le arreglaba su ropa, peinaba su cabello, hasta cuando creció largo, a su madre le gustaba peinarlo. Su padre estaba orgulloso de él y su futuro como atleta, cuando cambio de club también lo apoyo, sabiendo que sería bueno en lo que sea que hiciera. Había sido un buen hijo ¿verdad? Después de todo tenía buenas calificaciones, era un alumno muy querido por sus profesores, tuvo vida social, ayudaba en su casa y trataba de no preocupar a sus padres.

¿Había sido buen hijo, verdad? Se pregunto de nuevo, mientras observaba ahora la comida frente a él. Por su cabeza también paso el tema de que había desaparecido de sus vidas por 10 años, quizás no había sido tan buen hijo como él pensaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?- la voz de la madre de Nirai llamo su atención.

\- Sí, estoy bien ma… ahem… estoy bien.- Se alarmo mentalmente, estaba a punto de decirle mamá. Comenzó a comer ignorando que la señora Kazemaru le veía de manera curiosa. Yumiko que era el nombre de la mujer, tan sólo sonrió de una manera nostálgica.

\- Mamá voy al baño.- anunció el pequeño, ella sólo asintió. Nirai desapareció por arte de magia directo hacia el baño.

\- Gracias por haber venido Ichirouta.- declaro la mujer.

\- No tiene que agradecer, yo debería agradecer la invitación.- Ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Nirai es feliz porque tú has venido.- una sonrisa comprensiva adorno su blanco rostro.- Sabes, a Nirai se le dificulta hacer amigos de su edad.- por el tono de su voz parecía realmente preocupada.- La profesora nos dijo, que siempre está solo observando los clubes de chicos mayores, sobre todo el de futbol.- ella rio, su risa era tan clara y armoniosa.- Aunque hace poco se intereso por el de atletismo, el punto al que voy, es que estoy preocupada por él y su poco interés en hacer amigos, parece que sólo recuerda que esta sólo cuando llega a casa.

\- Entiendo, quizás que entre a un club de futbol sería bueno. Con niños de su edad.- aconsejo Kazemiya.

\- Eso es lo que no quiero.- la mujer junto sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos entre sí. Ichirouta le miro preocupado, no entendía a que se refería.- Tuve antes otro hijo.- la sorpresa en la cara de Kazemiya fue irremplazable, lo bueno es que la mujer estaba observando la mesa y no la cara de su invitado.- Pero el murió haciendo futbol.

\- ...- en ese mismo momento Kazemaru no sabía que decir, sólo agacho su cabeza, y observo sus manos bajo la mesa. Mantener silencio era mejor, antes que cualquier otra cosa saliera de su boca.

\- A él le gustaba el futbol, yo lo tenía claro y me agradaba verlo feliz. Pero cuando fue a ese torneo, el no regreso…- su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse pero aspiro hondo y siguió.- No quiero perder a Nirai, es lo único que tengo.- casi a punto de llorar, sintió la mano de Ichirouta sobre las suyas.

\- De verdad lo siento.- dijo repentinamente.- La verdad no sé qué decir, sólo que no es justo para Nirai no hacer deportes, si es lo que él quiere.- Con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y sorprendida, tomo la mano del menor entre las suyas. Ichirouta pensó que quizás ese sería el último contacto que tendría con ella, quería decir tantas cosas en ese momento, quería que lo estrechara, pero sobre todo, quería disculparse por haber desaparecido por 10 años, ya que él era su hijo perdido. Quería gritarlo con fuerza, pero no podía, las palabras quedaban atoradas en su garganta.

\- Lo sé y gracias.- la rubia limpio sus lágrimas y le sonrió, para soltar su mano.- Tu cabello, el color de tu cabello se parece mucho al de mi hijo que en paz descanse, aunque él lo llevaba mucho más largo y en una coleta.- ella sonrió con nostalgia.- Ichirouta ¿puedo tocarlo? Tu cabello ¿puedo?- sorprendido tan sólo se quedo en silencio, observando como la mano delgada de aquella quien fue su madre, se acercaba a sus cortos cabellos turquesas.

Justo en ese instante sonó el timbre de la casa, la mujer se detuvo y se levanto.- Será mejor que vaya a abrir.- Kazemiya sólo asintió, observando como ella se alejaba. Cuando estuvo sólo, dejo escapar un largo suspiro, de verdad esto le sabía mal, tenía irse aunque no quisiera; Así que apenas su madre regresará le diría que debía irse, le daría las gracias y se marcharía. Recordando que esto no debía decírselo nunca a Hideki, quien debía estar preocupado por él.

\- No esperaba tu visita.- pudo escuchar la voz de Yumiko desde donde estaba, por su tono era alguien que conocía. Nirai justo regreso del baño.- ¡Nirai! ¡Mira quien vino a visitarnos!- el pequeño observo a Kazemiya para luego ir corriendo a la entrada. Ichirouta sólo sonrió, si había una visita importante para ellos, era hora de volver a casa, no quería irrumpir más, aunque por dentro quisiera quedarse.

Se levanto de la mesa con todas las intenciones de saludar a la persona que había llegado y luego decirles que debía irse porque su padre debía estar preocupado.- Es bueno verte de nuevo Nirai, has crecido desde la última vez.- Kazemiya pudo escuchar una voz bastante varonil y joven provenir de la entrada, acompañada por la risa de Nirai.

\- Que bueno que viniste, Miyasaka-san.- Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de la entrada, sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre tan conocido para él. Justo cuando las pupilas verdes del nuevo individuo se posaron en su persona.

\- ¿Y tú eres?- pregunto aquel que respondía al nombre de Miyasaka, observándolo curioso.

\- Cierto, el es un amigo de Nirai.- respondió la única mujer presente.- Se llama Kazemiya Ichirouta.- presentó ella.- Ichirouta, él es Miyasaka Ryo, un amigo muy antiguo de la familia.- Y allí estaba la persona con la que menos pensaba encontrarse: Miyasaka Ryo le observaba entre sorprendido y curioso.

Imposible, se dijo mentalmente el de cabellos turquesas.

Kazemaru hizo memoria, el Miyasaka que había conocido era más bajo que él, con una apariencia aniñada y un lindo y largo cabello rubio. Pero, la persona que se encontraba frente a él en ese preciso instante, distaba mucho de ese Miyasaka: ahora era muy alto, esas facciones aniñadas habían sido reemplazadas por unas más varoniles y su cabello rubio era corto. Se notaba bajo la ropa que su cuerpo había estado bajo entrenamiento físico. ¡Esa persona no era Miyasaka! ¡Era un modelo salido de una de esas revistas de moda que veían las chicas de su secundaria en los recesos! Eso pensaba Kazemiya, escandalizado por el gran cambio que veía en su compañero, hasta se pregunto si era el mismo Miyasaka o quizás era otra persona.

\- ¡ah! Mu-mucho gusto.- fueron sus primeras y torpes palabras.

\- eh, eres muy gracioso.- fue el comentario burlón de Miyasaka, esa había sido la primera impresión.

\- ¡Ahora podemos jugar los tres!- exclamo Nirai.

\- Claro, claro.- Miyasaka se veía alegre y cómodo ¿de verdad era un amigo antiguo de la familia? Se preguntaba Kazemiya. Por su forma de actuar, entrar a la casa, comer con ellos, bromear con Nirai, parecía que sí.

¡Cierto! ¡Yo me tenía que haber marchado!

Escandalizado como siempre, Ichiro se había dejado llevar y había vuelto a sentarse, se rio, se sintió incomodo y, al fin y al cabo, paso más tiempo con su madre y Nirai, su pequeño hermano. Y de paso se dio cuenta que ese Miyasaka, si era el Miyasaka de su pasado, dado que había hablado sobre el club de atletismo de la secundaria Raimond.

\- Yo estoy en la secundaria Tsuetsu.- respondió ante la pregunta del rubio, repentinamente interesado en el de cabello turquesa.

\- ¿Y en qué club estas?- pregunto curioso.

\- En el de futbol.

\- ¿posición?

\- De-delantero…. Pero aún no soy titular.- aclaro él, Miyasaka se quedo en silencio un momento. Estar con Miyasaka era mucha presión, el rubio le miraba como analizándolo a cada momento y segundo, de arriba abajo, era peor que con Fudou cuando se vieron por primera vez.

\- No eres tan bueno entonces- molesto él, Kazemiya frunció el ceño levemente, ese tono no le gusto.

\- Si-simplemente aún me falta mucho por aprender y no soy titular por entrar a mitad del semestre a la secundaria.

\- Ya veo, que escusa tan pobre.- le sonrió juguetón Miyasaka. Kazemiya le miro sorprendido y hasta ya se estaba enojando por como lo estaba tratando.

\- Miyasaka no seas malo, Ichirouta no es mala persona.- le aclaro Yumiko, quien se dispuso a recoger la mesa.- No le hagas caso.- ahora se dirigía al de cabello turquesa.- Sólo está cuidando de Nirai.- sonrió tranquilamente.

\- ¿Cuidando de Nirai?- repitió con duda.

\- Miyasaka-san, vamos a jugar.- la voz de Nirai llamo su atención en ese momento.

\- Claro, claro.- exclamo el rubio levantándose de la mesa.

\- Hermano, tu también.- Nirai tomo la mano de Kazemiya y se lo llevo, para sorpresa de Miyasaka, sobre todo porque lo había llamado hermano. Desconfiado, siguió a los más jóvenes a la habitación donde antes Nirai y Kazemiya jugaban. Comenzaron a jugar al mismo juego de antes, y como siempre Ichirouta no era muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos de carrera. Tanto Miyasaka como Nirai le ganaron.

\- Eres muy malo.- opino el rubio burlón.

\- No había jugado antes.- murmuro él molesto.

\- ¿A que jugamos ahora Nirai?- sonrió el rubio al más pequeño, ignorando a Ichirouta por completo.

\- uhmm… No lo sé…

\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos al héroe?- pregunto Ryo. Nirai accedió felizmente, mientras Ichirouta sólo observaba.

\- Yo quiero ser el héroe.- declaro rápidamente Nirai. Buscando en su baúl de juguete una espada de plástico blanca y una capa azul, que se la puso enseguida.

\- Entonces yo seré el villano.- Ryo se levanto y encontró otra espada de juguete pero de color rojo con negro.

\- ¿Hermano tu qué quieres ser en el juego? Aunque ya no quedan más personajes.

\- No te preocupes, yo puedo mirar solamente.- declaro Ichirouta, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía a que estaban jugando.

\- ¡Ya se! Serás la chica en peligro.- declaro Miyasaka sonriente y antes de que Ichirouta pudiera reclamar por ello, el rubio le tomo de la muñeca lo acerco a él y lo puso sobre su hombro, tal como si fuera un saco.

\- ¡Es-espera!- alarmado al verse a centímetros o quizás metros del suelo, por la altura del rubio, pidió que le bajará. Pero Miyasaka parecía estar bastante más entretenido teniéndolo así, sujetándolo sólo de su cintura. Mientras Kazemiya rogaba que no lo soltará porque caería de cara al suelo. Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Miyasaka, más específicamente a su ropa, temblando sólo podía esperar.

\- ¡No es justo!- pudo escuchar la voz de Nirai.

\- Soy el villano, no soy justo.- para luego imitar una risa malvada y salir corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa, mientras Kazemiya ahogo un grito de pánico.

\- ¡Es-espera! ¡Me voy a caer!- claramente los gritos de Ichirouta eran ignorados por Miyasaka, quien estaba muy divertido. Nirai le siguió, sus espadas de juguete se cruzaban y luego nuevamente Ryo huía. Estuvieron así durante un largo tiempo, hasta que Miyasaka ya sabiendo que había pasado mucho rato, decidió parar.

\- ¡Ven! Vamos a ver si puedes rescatarla.- Ryo estaba muy metido en su papel.

\- Por favor, ya bájame.- Ichirouta sólo quería bajarse, y por fin Miyasaka le hizo caso, pero no lo soltó. Con su mano libre le rodeo acercándolo a él. Al parecer el juego aún no terminaba y seguido de eso, comenzaron a pelar con sus espadas de juguete. Miyasaka parecía un niño, sonreía mientras se disputaba esa pelea con Nirai, este último también se divertía. Kazemiya tan sólo observaba, aún atrapado en el brazo de Ryo, quien no lo dejaba ir.

Al poco rato, Nirai había salvado a Ichirouta de las manos del malvado Ryo, quien exageradamente caía al suelo y moría.

\- ¡Si, ganamos!- grito Nirai levantando su espada de juguete. Kazemiya tan sólo sonrió nervioso. Pero estaba complacido, Nirai era un buen niño, había crecido bien -más allá de los problemas que tenía con socializar- problemas que sentía que alguna manera era su culpa.

Yumiko, la madre de Nirai y sin saberlo de Kazemiya también, observaba desde la ventana de la casa, como ellos jugaban, se podía distinguir su sonrisa tranquila y llena felicidad. En ese momento, para ella era como tener un tercer hijo ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿Ya tienes que irte, hermano?- Estaba atardeciendo ya, muy pronto oscurecería y era hora de partir. Sobre todo para Kazemiya, que ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera de su casa.

\- Si, mi padre debe estar preocupado, no lo he llamado.- respondió Ichirouta, aunque eso se debía a que había olvidado su celular en casa por las prisas que tenía de salir y de poder pensar a solas.

\- Eres bienvenido cuando quieras.- la mujer se acerco para despedirlo.

\- Gracias por todo.- exclamo Kazemiya, haciendo una leve reverencia.- Fue divertido Nirai, cuídate ¿sí?- le dijo al pequeño, quien asintió.

\- Yo también debo irme.- El rubio también se despedía.- Tengo trabajo mañana.- le indico a Yumiko.- Pero vendré a visitarte pronto.- eso último se lo dijo a Nirai.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunto inocente el pequeño.

\- Así es, prometo traerte un regalo, pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿no?-

\- ¡Sí! Miyasaka-san me traerá un regalo, mamá.- decía emocionado.

\- Cuídense ambos, hasta pronto.- les despidió desde la puerta.- Vamos Nirai, debes cenar, que luego debes dormir.- le dijo a su pequeño para luego entrar a la casa.

Kazemiya con su bicicleta ya afuera, espero a que entraran para hablar nuevamente.- El cumpleaños de Nirai ¿Cuándo es?- pregunto él a Miyasaka, este le miro sin mucho interés.

\- Es un secreto.- se burlo el rubio.- Además ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Nirai no es nada tuyo.- Ryo parecía un hermano mayor posesivo y celoso. Sus palabras realmente le molestaron, pero no dijo nada, supuestamente no era nada. Esa familia ya no era suya, ya que él era otra persona ahora.

Soy otra persona, aunque me duela.

Tomo su bicicleta para alejarse del rubio, para sorpresa de este último quien pensó que diría algo a sus palabras. Ichirouta se subió a su bicicleta, pero la mano del rubio sobre su hombro le detuvo. Ryo se hallaba sorprendido, no supo porque lo detuvo tan repentinamente ¿Qué lo había llevado a detener a aquel chico? Después de todo, esperaba no verlo más por aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Miyasaka-san?- pregunto el de cabello turquesa, su mirada azulina se poso en un nervioso Ryo, quien no se dio cuenta que había pasado un largo silencio entre ambos.

\- …- carraspeo de manera incomoda.- Eh… Dijiste que eras de la secundaria Tsuetsu ¿verdad?- Kazemiya ahora volteo a verlo completamente, bajándose de su bicicleta, extrañado por el tema que comenzaba el mayor.- Supongo que entonces debería felicitarte, ya que tu equipo paso seleccionado al torneo.

Ante esas palabras, Kazemiya abrió la boca levemente, para luego cerrarla, frunciendo sus labios y volteando nuevamente hacia su bicicleta.- Si, es algo bueno.- exclamo sin una pisca de ganas de hablar sobre el tema. Ryo lo observo preocupado por ese cambio tan repentino.

\- Es por el Seitei ¿verdad?- las palabras de Miyasaka le detuvieron en el acto. El rubio sonrió victorioso, aunque no sabía muy bien porque lo hacía.- Se muy bien lo que está pasando con el sector 5 y el futbol juvenil, lamento que tu equipo sea desintegrado.

\- ¡El equipo no será desintegrado!- le grito él. Sorprendiendo a Miyasaka por ese cambio de actitud y a él mismo por haber explotado de esa manera. Ichirouta sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza, llevo su mano hasta su frente como si así apaciguara el dolor. Mas tomo su bicicleta y la arrastro, no quiso subirse por el dolor que atravesaba su cerebro.

\- ¿Oye? ¿Estás bien?- Miyasaka lo seguía, ahora un poco preocupado.- Perdón por lo que dije, pero esos rumores me llegaron.-le siguió hablando, pero para Ichirouta la voz de Miyasaka por alguna razón se sentía lejana, como un eco en su cabeza.- Ishido Shuji puede ser un verdadero fastidio ¿sabes?- siguió hablando y no dejo de seguirlo.- No sólo en su trabajo, sino también con las cosas que pide, cuantas veces he tenido que ir a su oficina porque según él, mis empleados no hacen bien su trabajo ¿Quién se cree?

Kazemiya se detuvo en seco, el dolor en su cabeza había disminuido y volteo a verlo.- ¿Ishido Shuji?

\- Si, ese es el nombre del Seitei.- respondió simplemente él.- Bueno, la verdad es que ese es un nombre falso.- afirmo él en un susurro, algo molesto por el hecho de recordar ese detalle.

\- Miyasaka-san, por favor.- pidió Ichirouta.- Necesito conocer al Seitei, necesito conocer a Ishido Shuji.- pidió decidido. A Miyasaka por alguna razón, la mirada llena de valentina de Kazemiya le recordó a otra persona. Enseguida su mano tapo la cara de Ichirouta, estaba molesto por pensar cosas que no estaban relacionadas con el tema.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿De verdad piensas que puedo cumplir eso? ¿Quién te crees para ser tan confianzudo conmigo?- exclamo sin quitar su mano del rostro de Ichirouta, quien intentaba quitar esa mano de su cara.

\- "Este chiquillo… no me gusta para nada"- pensaba Miyasaka, para soltar por fin al más joven.

\- Por favor.- más el siguió pidiendo aquello.- Mi equipo de futbol no puede ser desintegrado, necesito hablar con él.

\- ¿Crees que harás algo al respecto? No creo…

\- Si no lo intento, no lo sabré.- le interrumpió.- Por favor.- rogo. Ryo observaba la situación un poco abrumado, por alguna razón quería ayudarlo. Y al mismo tiempo se decía a él mismo, que el chico frente a él, era un desconocido y sobretodo un intruso en la familia de Kazemaru.

\- Bien.- declaro el de mirada verde, Kazemiya sonrió al escuchar la afirmación.- Pero no te será gratis.- sonrisa que se borro del rostro del menor.- Trabajarás para mi, en mi empresa de modelos.- declaro él, con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios. La cara de Kazemiya era un poema en ese momento, se había quedado en blanco ante las palabras que habían salido de la boca del rubio.


	14. Mentiras

\- ¡Ichiro!- Apenas entrar a la casa, los brazos de Hideki lo rodearon en un fuerte y desesperado abrazo.- De verdad estaba preocupado.- exclamo el adulto para romper el abrazo y así observarlo bien, como si estuviera buscando alguna herida en él.- Estaba tan preocupado y desesperado… que… hasta pensé en llamar a Fudou.- su cara se torno a un color azul del puro trauma al haber tenido esa idea. Kazemiya sonrió incomodo.

\- Estoy bien, perdón. Sólo quería pensar un poco.- la sonrisa leve del más joven preocupo a Hideki.

\- Lamento las cosas que te dije, o quizás aún no entiendes bien la situación.- dejándole un poco más de espacio, le hablo con suavidad esperando no asustarlo o hacerlo dudar más.

\- Si, quizás no lo entiendo.- las palabras del más joven sonaban tristes y dudosas, pero levanto su vista enseguida para observar a Hideki.- Sólo entiendo que debo ayudar a mis amigos.- declaro con un poco más de confianza en su voz.- Como a Kido ¿no?- Hideki sorprendido sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

\- Entonces hay que planear algo para ayudarlo, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.- decía con un tono de seguridad y valor que dejo a Hideki sorprendido ¿Acaso había olvidado el tema sobre Goenji? Se pregunto el mayor de la casa, un poco confundido al respecto, pero debía decir que el cambio de decisión de Ichirouta le aliviaba un poco.

\- Además el tiempo avanza, no podemos perderlo.- agrego Kazemaru.

\- Bien.- hablo por fin su "padre", sonriendo ahora un poco más relajado.- Habrá que comenzar con eso pronto, aunque Kido no es de mis personas favoritas.- de sólo recordar que se lo encontró en la azotea, se le revolvió el estomago, debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Mantener las distancias con Kido por un tiempo era su prioridad; mentalmente se disculpo con Ichiro por no decirle que Kido lo descubrió, pero era mejor no preocuparlo.

\- Cierto, hay algo que debes saber.- exclamo mostrándole el reloj, la expresión de Kazemiya cambio a una seria en ese instante.

En el comedor, Hideki puso su reloj de mano sobre la mesa, paso su mano por encima y un holograma salió de él. Una gran pantalla azul se veía flotar y en ella las imágenes de siempre: Endo, Kido, Midorikawa, Haruna, Hiroto y Fudou. Pero ahora, se agregaban dos nuevas imágenes o más bien algo había cambiado.

\- La foto de Haruna.- exclamo Ichirouta sorprendido. Hideki no tenía una buena expresión, la foto de Haruna había desaparecido, la imagen de la pequeña Haruna antes del accidente, no se encontraba entre las imágenes. Hideki estaba un tanto preocupado.- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Me temo que no lo sé.- hablo Hideki, parecía tan angustiado como Ichirouta.- Espero que no sean malas noticias.- respiro hondo para continuar.- También aparecieron estas personas.

A un lado de Fudou, la foto de un Goenji adulto aparecía, con un cabello un poco más largo, así como también la foto de Shirou Fubuki. La verdad, es que Kazemiya pensaba que la foto de Miyasaka aparecería allí, pero no lo hizo, quizás simplemente él no sería tan importante después de todo. Esperaba que fuera así, no quería meter a Ryo en este problema.

\- Goenji y Fubuki aparecerán bastante pronto, más de lo que yo esperaba.- su tono sonaba preocupado.- Más te vale no hacer nada hasta entonces, Ichiro. El objetivo es Kido, pero no nos podemos acercar a Haruna sin él. Por ahora observaremos las cosas ¿entendido? - pregunto Hideki, Ichirouta sólo asintió poco convencido al respecto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Es raro sólo verlos a ustedes hoy ¿Y Kazemiya?- pregunto Tobitaka a Taiki, el capitán del equipo de club de futbol de Tsuetsu, y a Kiyoshi, quien era del club de basquetbol y que ahora mismo se veía más que deprimido. Los dos se encontraban obviamente, comiendo fideos.

Había pasado sólo un par de días desde el partido contra el instituto Imperial. El equipo de futbol de Tsuetsu seguía manteniendo su régimen de entrenamiento, no había cambiado mucho el ambiente, sólo esperaban ansiosos, nerviosos, hasta preocupados, que comenzará el torneo.

El día anterior Kazemiya se había ausentado, dado que debía descansar por su supuesta enfermedad y por las heridas. Eso último había sido idea de Hideki para que pudiera tomar un respiro de todo lo que había ocurrido, y sanará bien. Un día libre que a Ichirouta le había venido como anillo al dedo después de haberse encontrado con Miyasaka y de haber pasado una tarde con su madre y hermano.

Hoy, Ichiro había asistido a su escuela, comentando que ya estaba mejor que antes, había entrenado normalmente, pero sin excederse. Al final del día, Taiki y Kiyoshi iban a ir a comer fideos un rato, claro que habían invitado a Kazemiya también. Pero no sabían que Ichirouta tenía otros planes; este rápidamente se disculpo con ellos y se fue, o mejor dicho, desapareció rápidamente sin dejar que los otros le cuestionarán al respecto.

\- Al parecer tenía cosas que hacer.- exclamo Kiyoshi, este se encontraba algo enfadado debido a ese hecho.

\- Buenas Tobitaka.- Fudou como siempre llegaba al restaurant para pasar su tiempo libre.- ¿Qué pasa contigo?- exclamo al ver una nube negra encima de Kiyoshi, se notaba que estaba mal de ánimo.

\- Bueno, él debe tener vida social.- exclamo Tobitaka.

\- ¿De quién hablan? ¿Y dónde está el enano?- pregunto Fudou, para él no paso desapercibido la ausencia del chico.

\- De él mismo estamos hablando.- contesto Tobitaka.

\- Al parecer Kazemiya tenía cosas que hacer hoy y no pudo acompañarnos. Por cierto soy Taiki, mucho gusto, Fudou-san.- se presento cordialmente el de cabellos naranjas.

\- ah, sí. Mucho gusto.- Ahora que Fudou recordaba, el era del club de la secundaria que le había dado una paliza. El chico de cabello naranja frente a él era el capitán, coincidencias de la vida.

\- Me pregunto que estará haciendo, Kazemiya.- hablo Kiyoshi. Fudou se pregunto lo mismo, debería estar en casa descansando luego de lo que paso, quizás había ido a visitar a Midorikawa que estaba en el hospital aún. Debe haber sido eso, pensó un momento antes de entrar y/o sentarse.

\- Lo siento, acabo de recordar algo.- dijo repentinamente, volteo sobre sus pasos.- Vendré más tarde Tobitaka.- Taiki y Tobitaka observaron como Akio se iba, mientras Kiyoshi comía su plato de fideos de mala gana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sin embargo, nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo Kazemiya, ni siquiera Hideki.- Gracias por traernos los trajes, Kazemiya-kun.- una mujer de ya edad mayor y que usaba anteojos de marcos rosados, le agradeció y alcanzo los tres trajes protegidos en plástico para que no se ensuciaran.

\- No hay de que.- exclamo él, para volver tomar aquel perchero con ruedas que se deslizaban fácilmente por el suelo. Perchero en que se hallaban colgadas distintas prendas, unas envueltas en porta ropas oscuras y otras en plásticos transparentes. En la parte de abajo habían un cubículo con unos pares de zapatos.- Lo siguiente debo entregarlo en el piso tres.- murmuro observando lo que tenía. Busco el ascensor rápidamente ya que se encontraba en el piso seis.

Justo cuando estaba cerca del ascensor este se abría para dejar paso a un rubio de piel levemente bronceada, muy apuesto que parecía un modelo.- Pequeño Kaze ¿Cómo lo llevas?- pregunto el rubio.

\- Miyasaka-san…

\- ¿ehhh? ¿Perdón?

\- Di-digo… Jefe.- Si, desde aquel día, Miyasaka se había convertido en el jefe de Kazemiya Ichirouta. Este había aceptado el trato y ya estaba trabajando.- Por ahora sólo cumplo los mandados, lo llevo bien… creo.

\- Me parece bien, por favor esfuérzate más.- le declaro sonriente, parecía divertido con la situación.

\- Miya… Jefe, sobre el trato…

\- No hablemos de eso ahora, cuando termines tu turno pasa a mi oficina- le interrumpió serio. Kazemiya sólo asintió, se sentía algo desconfiado, más que nada porque Miyasaka si que había cambiado. No parecía una mala persona, pero Ichirouta sentía cierto resentimiento hacia él venir del rubio. El pequeño de cabellos turquesas estaba preocupado por eso, quizás hasta lo había engañado y no lo iba ayudar. Sin embargo, por ahora debía terminar el turno e ir rápidamente a su oficina sin perder tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ichirouta apareció minutos en el séptimo piso de aquel gran edificio, después de haber terminado todos los encargos. Así que tomo un pequeño respiro antes de dirigirse a la oficina de Miyasaka.

La gran agencia "Nanami", era una empresa (y revista) que tenía sus años de trayectoria. Se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, bastante alejada de las secundarias conocidas por Kazemiya y de su propia casa, tanto así que tuvo que tomar el tren para llegar a tiempo. Ahí se había ido parte de su mensualidad, aunque tenía mucho ahorrado, pero no quería que Hideki notará su falta de dinero.

A propósito, era Hideki quien le daba una cierta cantidad de dinero todos los meses para que Kazemiya lo usará en sus gastos personales, Hideki era inteligente; no le daba el dinero justo, pero tampoco le daba demasiado. Quizás así lo controlaría mejor, pensaba él.

Una vez frente a la oficina, noto que había una placa que decía: Miyasaka Ryo, Jefe y director. Lo miro sorprendido, para tocar la puerta con un par de suaves golpes.

\- Adelante.- escucho una voz, que reconoció como la de Ryo. Respiro hondo nuevamente y abrió la puerta para entrar.

\- Permiso Jefe.- exclamo Kazemiya, para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

\- Pequeño Kaze, te estaba esperando.- un sonriente Miyasaka le dio la bienvenida, quien estaba sentado tras su escritorio mirando unas hojas.- Debes tener muchas preguntas.

\- La verdad es que necesito ver al Seitei y…

\- Lo sé, pero aún no entiendo como piensas convencerlo.- decía el rubio sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

\- Bu-bueno, no lo sé. Pero conversando quizás pueda llegar a un acuerdo.- Miyasaka por fin le dirigió su mirada al menor, pero el rubio comenzó a reír ante esa respuesta ofendiendo al más joven.

\- Kazemiya eres muy ingenuo si crees que eso va a funcionar. Bueno aún eres un niño.- el rubio le sonrió divertido, su verde mirada parecía brillar burlándose de los deseos de Ichirouta. Este último frunció levemente el ceño ante esa mueca tan petulante que mostraba, pero se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

\- Esta bien.- dijo repentinamente el rubio.- Lo prometí y lo cumpliré, de eso no tienes que preocuparte, hicimos un trato. Sin embargo no puedo llevarte así como así frente al seitei, especialmente a un novato.

\- Entonces… ¿cómo piensa…?

\- Por eso mismo estás trabajando aquí, pequeño Kaze.- le sonrió él.- Por esta semana trabajarás aquí, la próxima semana debemos hacer una sesión fotográfica en las oficinas del sector 5.- exclamo observando su computadora.- Al parecer para promocionar el próximo torneo, además de llevar la ropa que pidió que confeccionáramos, en fin: Publicidad para el Seitei y su grandioso sector.- basta decir que su tono de sarcasmo era notorio, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar que aquel pedido no le agradaba para nada.

\- Ya entiendo…

\- Me dijiste antes que tu padre no sabe nada de esto, creo que es irresponsable de tu parte no dejárselo saber.

\- No quiero preocuparle es todo, preferiría tener este trabajo en secreto, por favor.- le pidió haciendo una reverencia. Miyasaka suspiro.

\- Esta bien, pero te haré trabajar como nunca, así que espero que no tengas nada que hacer después de clase.- sonrió dulcemente, pero Ichirouta sabía que tras de esa mirada dulce y amigable, se encontraba alguien planeando algo muy malo para él.

Al final se despidieron y salió de la oficina junto a Miyasaka quien también se iba a casa, este último fue hasta los estacionamientos para irse en su auto. Ichirouta se despidió con una reverencia hacia su jefe antes de marcharse.

La verdad es que tenía un mal presentimiento del asunto. Pero Miyasaka parecía sincero, no parecía ser del tipo de personas que rompía las promesas, o un trato en este caso.

Mientras pensaba en eso, sus pasos le llevaron hasta donde había dejado sus cosas, dejo su uniforme, que la verdad sólo consistía de una gorra y una identificación, esta última la llevaba colgada en su cuello. Tomo sus cosas, se despidió de las últimas personas que aún quedaba o que ya se iban, y salió del edificio.

\- Bien, debo ir a comprar un boleto para irme, entre más rápido mejor.- Se acomodo su bolso y ropa, para proceder a correr hacia la estación y llegar temprano. Kazemiya daba gracias de ser tan rápido como para ahorrar algunos minutos. La estación más cercana se encontraba a 5 cuadras del lugar de su nuevo trabajo, por lo que debía cruzar por los semáforos que le detuvieron. Mantuvo el ritmo hasta el tercer semáforo, ya que justo no pudo cruzar, eso lo desespero.

\- Puedo llevarte si quieres.- Una voz a un lado de él le hizo sobresaltar llamando su atención, miro con cuidado, pensando que no le hablaban a él. Pero lo que vio fue a Miyasaka en su Ferrari rojo, el rubio le miraba esperando que subiera.- Anda, llevas prisa ¿no?

Tomando el cinto de su bolso con ambas manos, observando a ambos lados como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo malo, subió al auto. La verdad es que tenía mucha prisa y debía aprovechar esa oportunidad.

\- Corres muy rápido, tienes buen ritmo.- declaro Miyasaka, cuando ya el auto estaba en marcha. Ichirouta se sentía un poco intimidado por la calidad del auto en la que estaba, Ryo debía ganar mucho dinero.- ¿estabas en un club de atletismo antes?

\- ¿Eh? Cla-claro que no, sólo de futbol.- respondió él un poco alarmado, debía tener más cuidado, se suponía que antes tenía un historial médico bastante activo, que le decía que no había podido practicar futbol u otros deportes tan seguido como él quisiera.

\- Entiendo, eres muy bueno.

¿Lo estaba halagando? Se preguntaba Kazemiya en ese momento.- Dígame Jefe… ¿cómo es que fue director de una empresa como esa?

\- Me la dejaron.- respondió Miyasaka, mientras doblaba hacia otra calle.- Empecé como tú, bueno no con un cargo tan bajo, pero luego de dejar el atletismo debía dedicarme a otra cosa.- Kazemiya sorprendido, le observo ante esas últimas palabras.

\- ¿Dejo el atletismo? ¿Por qué?- pregunto Ichirouta bastante consternado al respecto, Miyasaka dudo un poco antes de contestar.

\- Tuve un accidente y ya no pude correr más.- respondió sin quitar su mirada del camino.- El doctor me dijo que mi carrera como atleta había terminado, un amigo me ofreció trabajo en aquella agencia, trabajé como modelo y me quede allí, con el tiempo me dedique a otras cosas en la agencia, más que sólo modelar. Claramente vieron mis habilidades administrativas, y mi buen sentido de la moda, así que terminé ascendiendo.- por el tono de voz que estaba usando, parecía muy orgulloso de ese hecho.

Miyasaka había sido un gran corredor, o eso suponía Kazemiya, ya que no sabía en detalle cómo había sido su vida luego de graduarse. Tener ese accidente tan joven, debió dolerle.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo él.- Quizás no debí preguntar acerca de eso.- exclamo arrepentido y triste.- Terminar una carrera de deportista tan joven, debe ser…

\- Por favor no sientas lástima por mí.- le ordeno Miyasaka cortante y molesto, el menor sólo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo en silencio. La verdad es que ni el mismo Miyasaka sabía porque le había contado todo eso a ese chiquillo que no era nada suyo, era sólo un extraño. Pero allí estaba, un simple jovencito removiendo recuerdos en él.

Estuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto, hasta que Miyasaka hablo.- Tu secundaria esta aquí ¿Hacia dónde es tu casa?- pregunto con el auto detenido a una cuadra de la secundaria de Ichirouta.

\- Aquí está bien.- Kazemiya desabrocho su cinturón.

\- Espera te dejaré en tu casa, es peligroso.

\- No se preocupe, de aquí no queda mucho.- declaro abriendo la puerta y Miyasaka se sonrojo.

\- ¡No estoy preocupado!- contesto el rubio rápidamente al darse cuenta de que de verdad, sentía un poco de preocupación. Kazemiya sólo sonrió nervioso ante esa respuesta tan violenta.

El de cabellos turquesas se bajo del auto y cerró la puerta, para hacer una reverencia y darle las gracias.- No te acostumbres, ya ve rápido a casa.- fue lo que le dijo Miyasaka. Ichirouta asintió, se despidió y comenzó a trotar hacia su hogar, bajo la atenta mirada de Ryo. El rubio se preguntaba mentalmente que le había motivado a ayudar a ese chiquillo y a hablar demás, dejando escapar un suspiro, encendió el auto y se marcho a casa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien había estado observándolos, especialmente a Kazemiya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando Ichirouta llego a su hogar, tuvo que decirle a Hideki que se había ido a ver Midorikawa y luego a entrenar, dada la hora en que llego. A pesar de que tuvo que enfrentarse a las críticas de Hideki, lo soporto. Finalmente le menciono que mañana iría a ver a Midorikawa de nuevo y quizás los días siguientes. Una gran mentira de su parte.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, un nuevo problema se hacía frente a él.

\- Esto de las mentiras debería acabarlas, pero es necesario.- murmuro Kazemiya algo inquieto, preocupado y sobre todo, estresado. Demasiado estresado en ese mismo momento, mientras estaba en la enfermería de la secundaria.

Aquella mañana había salido temprano hacia su secundaria, durante el transcurso del día no hubo nada fuera de lo común, era una mañana cotidiana, recesos cotidianos, conversaciones cotidianas, Masaru molestándolo o peleando con Kiyoshi; un día normal. Cuando le sobrevino un feo dolor de cabeza en el último descanso, que lo llevo directamente a la enfermería.

Ahora ya se sentía mejor, pero prefirió seguir con el acto.- Quizás sea un resfriado.- exclamo la enfermera, una mujer bastante joven, que acababa de salir de sus estudios.- o estás bajo mucho estrés.

\- Aún duele, pero no tanto como antes.

\- ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre?

\- No, está bien así. Además debe estar trabajando a esta hora todavía.- eso último no era mentira.

\- Entiendo, será mejor que descanses esta hora, le avisaré a tu profesor.- exclamo observando su computadora y tecleando algunas cosas.- Y después te irás a casa, según tu historial médico quizás estés recayendo, tuviste pulmonía hace pocos años y resfríos severos el año anterior.- decía observando la documentación.- Hablaré con tu entrenador, pero es mejor que tomes un descanso de las prácticas durante unos días, lo que menos queremos es que faltes a tus clases.

\- ¿Cu…Cuánto tiempo tendré que faltar al club?- pregunto, estaba interesado en ese detalle, ya que ese era el propósito. La mujer escribió algo en un papel rápidamente y timbro antes de entregárselo a Kazemiya y quedarse ella con una copia, que hizo rápidamente en una pequeña fotocopiadora.

\- Sólo por lo que resta de esta semana.- respondió ella.- Pero si empeoras tendrás que ir con un especialista y debes hacerte un examen.- le aclaro ella.

\- Claro que si, descansaré lo que más pueda.- exclamo él.

\- Tómalo con calma, se que el equipo de futbol tiene un torneo importante en menos de dos semanas, pero relájate, si no, no serás de ayuda.- le dijo ella.- sólo los preocuparás.- lo que había dicho dejo sin palabras a Ichirouta, era verdad: los iba a preocupar.- Ahora descansa un poco, iré avisar de tu inasistencia de esta hora a tu profesor y le daré el aviso al entrenador Sagakiri sobre tu futura ausencia.

La mujer se dirigió a la puerta con unas hojas en mano y cuando abrió la puerta corrediza, un chico cayó adentro de la habitación.- ¿Si?- exclamo la mujer con una ceja arqueada. El chico de cabello castaño se levanto casi enseguida.

\- ¡Lo siento! Sólo venía haber como estaba mi amigo.- las iris color purpuras del chico temblaban ante la muchacha frente a él.

\- Deberías estar en clase… ¿Lo conoces?- pregunto la muchacha a Kazemiya.

\- Si, es de mi clase.- Ichirouta estaba sorprendido de ver a Kiyoshi aquí, este último sonreía nervioso. La mujer observo al muchacho y luego a Ichirouta, para dejar escapar un suspiro.

\- Sólo haré como que no te vi, pero no me haré cargo de ti si un profesor te encuentra, así que será mejor que regreses a tu salón pronto.- le aclaro antes de irse, mientras el castaño le daba las gracias repetidamente hasta que se marcho.

\- Kiyoshi ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clase.- apenas estuvieron solos, Kazemiya enseguida lo increpo, llamándole la atención como si fuera su madre.

\- Lo haré enseguida.- dijo mientras se disculpaba.- Pero Taiki estaba preocupado, quiero decir… ¡Hasta Masaru lo estaba!- exclamo alzando los brazos hasta el cielo muy exageradamente.- Después de todo te desplomaste en el suelo tan repentinamente que nos preocupaste.

\- Tampoco es como si me hubiera desmayado, Kiyoshi.

-¡Pero como si lo hubieras hecho!- le dijo alarmado.- Escuche tu conversación con la doctora, supongo que descansar es lo mejor para tu salud.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, si… mi salud.- declaro poco convencido, esto de las mentiras se les estaba escapando de las manos. Kiyoshi arqueo una ceja.

\- Ichirouta.- el mencionado observo sorprendido a Kiyoshi, ya que lo había llamado por su nombre.- Cuídate.- le pidió él, parecía que le estaba rogando. Kazemiya parpadeo un par de veces antes de siquiera reaccionar.

\- Si, lo haré.- contesto sonriéndole suavemente, apreciando su preocupación por él.

\- ¡Bien! Entonces me iré a clases, nos vemos Kazemiya.- Kiyoshi desapareció tras la puerta y la habitación se quedo en silencio después de eso.

Las mentiras tienen que parar.

Por favor, sólo un poco más.

Sólo un poco más.

.-rogó con desesperación.

Apenas la enfermera de la escuela le dijo que podía irse, este lo hizo y justo antes que acabarán las clases y comenzarán las actividades de los clubes. Así que Ichirouta no se encontró con nadie y apenas puso un pie fuera de la secundaria, comenzó su carrera hacia el hospital de la ciudad. Debía disculparse con Midorikawa por no haber ido a visitarlo enseguida, pero esperaba que no armara escándalo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Aunque ya me parecía extraño que no hubieras venido ayer.- Midorikawa le hablaba en ese instante, apenas ver a Kazemiya cruzar la puerta se alegro, tan alegre estaba que había olvidado preguntarle por las actividades de su club, cosa que agradecía el más joven.

Midorikawa aún se encontraba en cama, los doctores le pidieron que no se levantará y si lo hacía que fueran movimientos mínimos posibles. Una silla de ruedas se encontraba al lado de su cama, así que seguramente Midorikawa la usaba para salir.

La voz del peliverde se oía cansada y adormilada, muy diferente al Midorikawa de antes, su rostro estaba hinchado todavía, se notaban a simple vista unos moretones sobre su tez blanca. Muchas vendas estaban sobre sus brazos, que también se notaban levemente hinchados y moreteados.

\- Vinieron Endo, Tobitaka, Sakuma y hasta Fudou.- decía sorprendido el de cabello verde.- Me trajeron regalos.- exclamo observando al lado contrario, mirando un peluche y flores, estas últimas ya puestas sobre un florero.- Fudou no me trajo nada, que mal amigo.- A pesar de las heridas, Midorikawa seguía siendo el mismo joven algo inmaduro.

Kazemiya se sentía un poco triste por todo, por mentir, por tener esta misión, por engañar a sus amigos, por no haber estado ahí para defenderlos, cuando quizás, podía haberlo hecho ¿Aceptar la ayuda de Hideki en ese momento, había sido buena idea? A pesar de que todo iba bien por el momento, no podía evitar sentir como si algo grande se cerniera sobre él. No sabía cómo, pero trataba de controlar el pánico, el dolor y las lágrimas.

\- ¿Ichi-chan?

\- ¿Ah? ¿Decía algo?- pregunto avergonzado.

-…- Midorikawa lo observo un momento antes de contestarle.- No tienes que forzarte a venir, pareciera además, que quisieras decirme algo muy importante.

\- N-no, no es eso. Yo quería venir a verte.- dijo sencillamente.- ¡De verdad!- declaro, apretando los puños. Midorikawa rio levemente.

\- Esta bien, pero aún así pareces un poco enfermo.- el tono de Midorikawa era la preocupación total por él.- Por favor cuídate ¿sí?- antes de que Kazemiya pudiera contestar, la puerta de la habitación de Midorikawa se abrió.

\- ¡Hey, Midorikawa!- una juvenil voz llego a los oídos de Kazemiya, quien sólo volteo a ver quien se trataba. Frente a ambos, se encontraba un chico seguramente de la misma edad que Midorikawa, sonriente y feliz, piel blanca, usaba unos simples pantalones verdes, y con un abrigo azul sobre sus hombros hacia su entrada en ese momento. Su mirada tranquila, esa suave sonrisa y ese estilo de peinado, a Kazemiya se le hicieron demasiado familiares.

\- Que bueno que viniste Fubuki.- la forma en que Midorikawa lo llamo sorprendió a Kazemiya, quien observo a su "hermano" para luego observar al de cabellos claros, casi blancos, en la puerta. Este último cerró la puerta tras de sí y entro sonriente.

\- Sakuma me había dicho que vendrías, pero pensé que estabas ocupado en tu trabajo.- sin moverse de la cama Midorikawa le hablaba tranquilamente, pero al voltear a ver a Fubuki, su compañero estaba mirando a Kazemiya y este también a él.

\- ¡Ah claro! Deja que los presente.- Midorikawa se removió en su cama lentamente.- Ichi-chan, el es Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki él es mi nuevo hermano, Kazemiya Ichirouta.- presento él orgullosamente, como si de verdad fuera su hermano.

\- Imposible.- murmuro Fubuki.

Desde que el albino había entrado a la sala, la mirada de Fubuki se había posado en la figura del más joven. Claramente el de cabellos turquesas imagino que posiblemente estuviera sospechando, la mayoría de sus amigos ya lo habían comparado, pero en ese momento no pudo decir nada al notar esa mirada tan intensa sobre la suya.

\- Se es que es imposible que sea mi hermano, pero lo "adopte" o algo así.- respondió Midorikawa tratando de sonar bromista, es que no se había dado cuenta de la tensión entre las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

\- Es… es…- Fubuki parecía no poder formular ni media frase completa, Kazemiya le miraba nervioso, al borde del pánico.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Midorikawa, intentando acomodarse en su cama, pero sin resultados, aún estaba muy adolorido, sólo podía voltear levemente la cabeza para verlos.

\- Es… ¡tan lindo!- fue el grito que asusto a Kazemiya, quien no pudo siquiera dar un paso hacia atrás cuando Fubuki lo abrazo como si este fuera un oso de peluche o algo parecido.

\- Es-espera…- nervioso e incomodo como estaba, Ichirouta apenas si podía quitárselo de encima. Es que Fubuki acariciaba la mejilla del contrario con la suya propia, bastante animado.

\- Esto… Fubuki.- Midorikawa los hubiera separado, pero dado su estado de salud, apenas si podía moverse un poco, salir de la cama era completamente imposible para él.

\- ¡Así! Perdón ¿estás bien? Me llamo Fubuki Shirou, un gusto en conocerte.- declaraba alegre el de cabellos blancos, soltándolo y tomando una de aquellas delgadas manos del menor entre las suyas.

\- Si, u-un gusto.- Kazemiya algo abochornado y nervioso, correspondió al saludo. Fubuki sólo le miraba con una gran sonrisa, luego soltó su mano delicadamente.

\- Tienes buena compañía, Midorikawa.- declaro Fubuki, este sólo asintió.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Aún adolorido, pero las medicinas atenúan ese dolor.- decía con una forzada sonrisa.

\- Ya te recuperarás ¿no es verdad?- Fubuki esta vez le pregunto a Kazemiya, quien se había mantenido al margen por ese corto momento.

\- Ah, sí. Confió que mejore muy pronto.- exclamo el menor.

\- Si, gracias por visitarme. Y tú también Ichi-chan.- decía Midorikawa.- De seguro tienes mucho que hacer, el torneo ya se viene ¿no?

\- ¿Participarás en el torneo?- pregunto Fubuki.

\- Eh, si… Mi equipo participará en el torneo.- respondió inseguro.

\- Eso es interesante, quizás nos encontremos en él.- exclamo Fubuki feliz y tranquilo.

\- ¿También está en el torneo?

\- eh, si… fui asignado por el Sector 5 para ser el entrenador de Hakuren.- dijo él.- Mi equipo también estará en el torneo.- La sola mención del sector 5 le hizo sentir un retorcijón en el estomago. Pero Fubuki, parecía buena persona, no estaba como Kidou y parecía muy amigable con Midorikawa. Quien iba a decir que lo encontraría en estas circunstancias, aunque pensándolo bien no era tan buena idea.

\- ¿En qué secundaria vas?- pregunto Fubuki.

\- Tsuetsu…- respondió simplemente, Fubuki le miro sorprendido.

\- Es la secundaria que tuvo el encuentro de práctica con el instituto imperial.- Fubuki se hallaba sorprendido, se volteo hacia a Midorikawa, quien asintió.- Que coincidencias de la vida, espero poder enfrentarme a tu equipo.- Fubuki se inclino un poco para tocar su cabello, como si Kazemiya fuera un bebé pequeño que necesitará ser mimado.

\- Si, espero…- contesto débilmente, aunque por los acontecimientos recientes, no creía que fuera tan divertido el jugar. Fubuki dejo de acariciar la cabeza de Ichirouta, para mirar a Midorikawa preocupado.

\- No te preocupes Ichi-chan.- llamo Midorikawa, le miro con una sonrisa, aunque apenas una se formaba en su hinchado rostro.- No es como si fuera tu responsabilidad lo que está pasando, ya todo se arreglará. Ya verás que si.- Midorikawa trato de animarlo.

\- Gracias, perdón por hacerte preocupar, cuando tu eres el enfermo.

Fubuki y Midorikawa se miraron nerviosos, en vez de animarlo, lo habían hecho sentir peor que antes. Fubuki carraspeo un poco.- ¿Qué posición juegas, pequeño?- pregunto Fubuki, Kazemiya parpadeo antes de contestar, no esperaba que le dijera pequeño, aunque no lo decía con malas intenciones o como burla, lo decía con cariño, un tono lleno de dulzura.

\- De-delantero.

\- Yo también hacia esa posición antes.- un emocionado Fubuki le respondía al más joven.

\- Si…- Kazemiya iba a responder algo, pero Fubuki le interrumpió.

\- Tenemos mucho en común.- decía sonriente. Kazemaru reía nervioso y algo incomodo.

\- Fubuki…- llamo Midorikawa algo inquieto.- De todas formas.- cambio el tema Midorikawa.- Fubuki, disculpa por hacerte venir sabiendo que estas trabajando.

\- No tienes porque agradecer, Endo y Sakuma querían que viniera para verte, además tengo unos días libres ya que están remodelando los clubes.- exclamo emocionado Fubuki.- No podía dejar un amigo sólo.

\- Gracias.- intento sonreír Midorikawa.- Recuérdame darte las llaves, para que te quedes en mi departamento.- le menciono el peliverde.

\- No te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos.- Fubuki parecía seguro de sí mismo, una persona más madura y alguien en quien confiar y apoyarse. Seguía siendo en el fondo, aquel chico tranquilo y sencillo que Kazemaru había conocido, esa parte de Fubuki aún seguía intacta en ese tiempo. Eso último le alegro y tranquilizó, sin embargo debía ocuparse de algo más.

\- Lo siento por interrumpir, pero debo irme. Recordé que… que debo comprar unas cosas que me pidió papá.- decía nervioso.

\- Esta bien Ichi-chan.- Midorikawa le respondió tranquilo.- De seguro debes tener muchos deberes también.

\- Si, pero ¡vendré a visitarte de nuevo!

\- Será agradable encontrarme de nuevo contigo.- mencionó Fubuki con una gran sonrisa, el de cabellos blancos se había recargado en un lado de la cama de Midorikawa, pero sin molestarlo.

\- S-si, fue un gusto conocerlo Fu-Fubuki-san.- estaba un poco nervioso por las palabras de Fubuki, además de la mentira que acababa de decir.- Bueno, me voy, con su permiso.- exclamo Kazemiya dando una leve reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, la cual se quedo en silencio apenas este se fue.

\- Se parece un poco a…- comento Fubuki repentinamente.

\- Lo sé.- dijo Midorikawa.- Quizás por eso lo adopte como si fuera mi hermano.

\- Había olvidado lo unido que eran tu y él.- menciono Fubuki recordando el pasado.- Aunque todos decían que te hacia bien estar con él, necesitabas a alguien maduro que te cuidará un poco, Midorikawa-kun.

\- No seas así, yo era y soy muy maduro.- reclamo Midorikawa.

\- Claro que sí, claro que sí.- decía Fubuki dándole leves y suaves golpecitos en la cabeza de Midorikawa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Los trajes deben estar listos antes de este fin de semana. La próxima semana iremos al edificio principal del Sector V.

\- Sí, señor Miyasaka.

\- Quisiera también que revisen la iluminación y todos los instrumentos que van a utilizar. No quiero ningún retraso ese día.- índico él, mientras veía unos papeles.- Elías, por favor diles a los fotógrafos que no se retrasen con la revisión de las cámaras, y quiero el trabajo anterior, que se hizo en Yokohama, ya listo en mi despacho para la tarde.

\- Entendido.- respondió el aludido mientras anotaba todo en una pequeña libreta, justo en ese instante una figura más pequeña entraba al lugar.- oh, Kazemiya que bueno que llegas.

\- Lamento la tardanza, pero traje el café que me pidieron.

\- ¡El mío era con leche!- exclamo una chica.

\- Si, enseguida.- Kazemiya fue entregando los cafés que había traído uno por uno y finalmente a Miyasaka, en total había traído 6 cafés. Apenas llegar se dio cuenta que había una gran reunión de cada una de las secciones de la empresa, preparándose ya para el siguiente trabajando y finiquitando el anterior.

\- Déjalo en el escritorio.- le mando el rubio, cuando Kazemiya quiso entregar su café. Miyasaka se lo había dicho sin siquiera mirarlo, muy ocupado en revisar esos papeles que tenía en mano.- Yumiko, hazme el favor de llamar a Sasaki y decirle que no usaremos sus diseños de gala, pero si los conjuntos de verano para la siguiente pasarela.

\- Si, enseguida.- la chica mencionada tomo un teléfono cercano y comenzó a marcar, no tardo en nada en llevar a cabo la tarea que le había mandado Miyasaka.

Kazemiya estaba sorprendido, todo funcionaba bastante bien. A pesar del estrés, Miyasaka se veía completamente calmado y tomaba decisiones con su cabeza completamente fría, cuidadosamente. Todos parecían respetarlo y seguir sus órdenes sin replicar, ni nada.

Ichirouta había investigado un poco; a pesar de que había otras empresas sobre modelaje y fotografía con mucha más antigüedad, esta tenía mucho más fama debido a su creatividad y funcionamiento. No sólo había podido alcanzar a otras empresas con más experiencia, si no también se había presentado recientemente en Paris, donde a Miyasaka le habían hecho una gran entrevista, como editor y jefe de "Nanami".

Aunque esa información la había obtenido de sus compañeras de clases, por casualidad una de ellas leía una revista de moda y había escuchado la conversación que tenía con otras chicas. Desde entonces se había dado cuenta que la empresa "Nanami" no era una aficionada con respecto a ese trabajo, y lo podía confirmar viendo cómo trabajan de cerca. Con sólo ver eso, podía sentir un orgullo enorme por Miyasaka, quien iba a decir que ese pequeño chico rubio del club de atletismo, se convertiría en el dueño de la empresa. Eso lo hacía sonreír inconscientemente.

\- Duele.- repentinamente sintió un golpe en su frente, llevo sus manos hacia esta como protegiéndola, Miyasaka le había dado un pequeño golpe.

\- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?- pregunto el rubio, parecía molesto.- ¿En que estabas pensando?

\- Nada.- declaro rápidamente él. Pero claro, había olvidado algo, la actitud de Miyasaka para con él no era la misma que la de hace años. El chico que le admiraba tanto había desaparecido, ahora era un adulto que le molestaba para hacer los encargos, para que trabajara y cumpliera bien su rol en su empresa.

\- Mantén tu cabeza en el trabajo.- le regaño molesto.

\- Si, lo siento jefe.-

Miyasaka ordeno unos papeles que entrego a otra muchacha.- La reunión acaba aquí.- con esas palabras todos comenzaron a ordenar las cosas y retirarse.

\- Jefe, el trabajo hecho en Yokohama ya está en su despacho.

\- Como siempre tan eficiente Elías, gracias.- exclamo el rubio complacido.- Tu sígueme.- le dijo a Kazemiya, para ambos retirarse, no sin antes Miyasaka tomará su café, que fue bebiendo mientras caminaban por los pasillos.- Necesito que vayas a la sección de maquillaje, dile a Makiwa que las modelos deben estar mañana temprano para la fotografía en la ciudad, y dile a…- justo en ese instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar.- Espera un momento es importante.- Ichirouta sólo asintió y se quedo quieto un instante, observando por la ventana.

\- Hola Nirai- Kazemiya volteo a verlo enseguida.- Si, perdón… pero hay un trabajo muy, muy, muy importante, y debo terminarlo.- se quedo un momento en silencio.- Si, si… lo sé, no se me ha olvidado.- otro momento de silencio.- En recompensa te llevaré un pastel.

Miyasaka se oía animado hablando de esa manera con Nirai, se notaba que eran bastante unidos. Kazemiya se sintió mal del estomago en ese instante ¿Qué sería ese sentimiento?- Cuídate Nirai, ¿sí?-

\- ah…- Kazemiya también quería hablar con Nirai, aunque fuera sólo un poco, pero ¿Qué le iba a decir? No tenía derecho a pedir eso, Miyasaka ya se lo había dicho y él mismo lo sabía: ahora él sólo era un extraño para esa familia. Además, desde esa última vez que vio a su madre y a Nirai, no se había contactado de nuevo con ellos. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo libre para hacerlo, la escuela y el trabajo con Miyasaka lo mantenían muy ocupado

Miyasaka cortó la llamada y luego se quedo observando a Kazemiya un rato.- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces deprimido.- exclamo Miyasaka, un pequeño tono de preocupación se asomaba en su voz.

\- No es nada, no se preocupe.- Miyasaka sorprendido se sonrojo levemente.

\- ¡No es preocupación!- le reclamo él avergonzado.- Ve hacer lo que te dije.- exclamo sacando un papel y anotando algunas cosas rápidamente y entregándoselo a Kazemiya, quien lo recibió y leyó, para luego despedirse e irse.

\- Me sigue sin agradar.- murmuro Miyasaka.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La vida cotidiana de Kazemiya en los siguientes días, se resumía a ir al colegio temprano, saltarse el club dada su "enfermedad", ir a visitar a Midorikawa un rato, encontrándose siempre con Fubuki. Luego salir del hospital inventando una escusa y llegar al trabajo con Miyasaka, realizar los encargos que pedía, correr de piso en piso, llevar cafés, ordenar la ropa que quedaba regada por allí en ocasiones. Agradecía que al final del trabajo Miyasaka lo fuera a dejar cerca de su casa, por lo que apenas llegar se metía en los libros a estudiar o hacer sus tareas, acostándose un poco más tarde de lo habitual.

Sin darse cuenta llego el fin de semana, para él fue un relajo bastante grande, podría dormir hasta un poco más tarde y recuperar las horas de sueño perdido ¡Y hoy no tenía trabajo! De verdad estaba exhausto, además que Hideki ya estaba comenzando a sospechar, lo único que habían conversado es que había visto a Fubuki cada vez que iba a ver a Midorikawa y eso era todo.

Pero, su plan de dormir hasta cuanto pudiera se vio entorpecido cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Despertó algo molesto por eso. Un poco adormecido y muy cansado comenzó a moverse entre sus mantas, alargo su mano hasta donde estaba su celular para tomarlo y ver que en la pantalla salía el nombre de Miyasaka. No lo podía creer, era obvio que debía contestar.

\- Lamento despertarte en tu día libre, pero el ayudante de hoy está enfermo y no pudo venir. Necesitamos que tu vengas.

\- ¿eh? Pero…

\- No te preocupes, te pagaré extra.

\- No es ese el problema, yo…

\- Estamos en el edificio Nanami, te veo en dos horas, vendrán a recogernos para ir a la locación, adiós.- antes que pudiera decir algo Miyasaka había colgado.

¿Es en serio? Se preguntaba mentalmente Kazemiya Ichirouta, totalmente cansado y con ganas de seguir durmiendo.


	15. Molestias

El sonido de pequeñas ruedas deslizándose sobre un largo pasillo de suelo limpio y liso. Sonido de pasos que iban de un lado a otro, lapiceras escribiendo con rapidez o el sonido de unas manos rápidas tecleando frente a sus computadores. Adultos sentados esperando ser llamados, batas blancas colándose entre la multitud y gente uniformada de colores blancos o verdes se paseaban a esas horas de la madrugaba, porque aunque ya deberían estar durmiendo, algunos tenían que hacer su turno nocturno.

Los doctores y enfermeros del hospital principal de Tokyo, parecían ocupados en ese instante atendiendo a sus pacientes más antiguos y otros más nuevos, que entraban por diferentes razones de emergencia.

\- Iré a tomar un descanso.- exclama una chica cuyo cabello violeta está amarrado, y por su uniforme se puede notar claramente que es una enfermera.

La muchacha camina directamente hacia la sala de descanso que tienen para ellos, entra con cuidado ya que hay una persona durmiendo en una de las dos literas. Desata su cabello, se quita sus zapatos y se acuesta para relajarse, dejando escapar un suspiro, sus ojos se cierran lentamente para rendirse ante Morfeo, aunque sea sólo por algunos minutos.

Sin saber cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida, despierta por falta de aire, se siente sofocada y su cuerpo duele. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a la tenue oscuridad puede observar algo: la persona que estaba dormida en la otra cama esta encima de ella tratando de estrangularla. Sólo un gemido nace de su boca al sentir más presión sobre su cuello, aquellas manos aprietan fuertemente contra su blanca piel. El aire le falta, duele su cuello, lagrimas comienzan a escapar de sus ojos, intenta moverse con desesperación al principio, golpeando lo que puede pero sus fuerzas van disminuyendo poco a poco. Sus manos caen a la cama pesadas, su voz se vuelve más y más baja y su vista borrosa sólo alcanza a vislumbrar un brillo morado que provenía de alguna parte de la habitación o de esa persona que está poniendo fin a su vida.

\- ¡Fuyuka!- el grito desesperado de un hombre hacía eco en aquella habitación oscura y vacía, por las cortinas se colaban las luces nocturnas, además de la luz de la luna. El hombre de barba, que había gritado sin querer, transpiraba, respiraba profunda y rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Segundos después cayó en cuenta que estaba en su habitación, sin entender muy bien, su cuerpo corrió hasta su teléfono móvil, que se encontraba en un pequeño mueble a una esquina de la habitación. Marco rápidamente como si estuviera poseído y pudo escuchar el repiqueteo del teléfono desde el otro lado de la línea. Quería que alguien conteste, pero nadie lo hacía, no contestaban y eso lo desesperaba.

\- Por favor contesta, por favor…- repitió una y otra vez en voz baja, sus manos temblaban cada vez que escuchaba un pitido, implorando porque aquel sonido fuera intercambiado por la voz de alguien desde el otro lado.

\- Hola, papá…- por fin, cuando escuchó la voz suave de una mujer desde el otro lado de la línea sintió que el peso que tenía sobre su cuerpo desaparecía, cayó al suelo arrodillado y por fin pudo hacerle llegar aire a sus pulmones, aliviado.- Papá, ¿sabes Qué hora es? Tengo que ir temprano a trabajar.

\- Disculpa Fuyuka.- el hombre parecía feliz con el sólo hecho de ser regañado por su hija de esa manera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Te oyes extraño…

\- Sólo tuve una pesadilla, creo.- la muchacha rio levemente desde el otro lado de la línea, aliviada al escuchar que sólo había sido eso.

\- No te preocupes padre, estoy bien.- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.- un poco cansada por el trabajo, pero bien de salud.

\- Si, entiendo, creo que me preocupe innecesariamente. Es sólo que… - se tuvo un momento.- Cuídate, quiero decir... No salgas muy tarde a la calle.

\- Entiendo, no lo haré.- decía ella para tranquilizarlo.- Sólo preocúpate por lo que está pasando con el futbol papá, recuerda que aún sigues siendo un entrenador a pesar que no estés trabajando. Es una misión muy importante la que debes hacer.

\- Lo sé.

\- Debo ir a dormir ahora.- declaro ella.- Pero estaré atenta al torneo, y a lo que ocurra. Tú también ten cuidado papá.

\- Lo tendré.- Kudou se oía más calmado que hace sólo unos instantes. Terminando la llamada volvió a la cama, para cubrirse con sus mantas y pensar acerca de su sueño, o más bien pesadilla, la cual recordaba confusamente en ese instante. Le tomo mucho tiempo volver a dormirse y mucho tiempo después darse cuenta que pudo dormir sin soñar nada, o al menos no recordaba ningún sueño por la mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No puedo creer que se te olvido que hoy tenían práctica.- exclamo Hideki, quien tenía el día libre hoy, mientras veía a su "hijo" levantado temprano y tomando un rápido desayuno. Kazemiya vestía con su chándal de su secundaria, en su bolso llevaba ropa de cambio cotidiana y algunas pertenencias extras, no iba ir al trabajo vestido con el vestuario alusivo a su secundaria.

Luego de la inesperada llamada de su Jefe, Kazemaru había tenido que utilizar toda su fuerza para levantarse de su cama. Si bien no estaba en su contrato, debía ir por el gran favor que Miyasaka le estaba haciendo, además ¡le iba a pagar! No sólo le estaba haciendo el favor de colarlo al sector 5 si no que le iba a pagar luego del trabajo, quizás sería una paga mínima por los pocos días que trabajo, pero era algo.

\- Lo siento, es que han pasado tantas cosas que me olvide, seguro me quedo a almorzar allá.- respondió torpemente mientras tomaba un poco de jugo, para luego probar un bocado de su tostada.

\- Espero no vayas donde Tobitaka.- Hideki no tardo en mostrar su desaprobación si eso ocurría.

\- Cla-claro que no.- exclamo Ichirouta, quien casi se atora con su desayuno.

Al poco rato se despidió de su padre y se fue en dirección a su escuela, o eso pensaba Hideki, dado que Kazemiya tomo otra dirección dirigiéndose hacia la estación.

Debía tomar el metro para llegar a su trabajo, pero antes de siquiera hacer eso, entro al baño para cambiar su ropa e ir hacia los casilleros, donde tuvo que pagar para dejar su bolso deportivo allí. Así, se iba parte de su dinero, pero Miyasaka dijo que le pagaría extra y esperaba reponer todo ese dinero sin que Hideki lo notara.

Vestido casualmente con unos jeans y un chándal café. Metió lo que importaba, como dinero, identificación y celular, un par de contactos extras en un pequeño bolso que traía, entre otras cosas pequeñas. Para finalmente subir al tren, ya adentro tuvo que despedirse de la idea de visitar a Nirai y su madre, lo cual había planeado hacer en la tarde. También debía despedirse de faltar más al club, ya habían transcurrido los días donde podía faltar. Sin embargo había algo muy importante que venía la próxima semana, por fin vería al Seitei, pero al mismo tiempo el torneo estaba cada vez más cerca y eso no lo ponía precisamente feliz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Apenas llegar al edificio "Nanami", Miyasaka le dijo que subiera a su auto para sorpresa de él, que ni siquiera alcanzo a saludarlo como corresponde. Además ya había un autobús al frente de la estación, donde se estaban subiendo ya parte del personal, fotógrafos, diseñadores, maquilladores, las modelos iban en otro autobús. Y Miyasaka iba en su propio auto, junto con su representante y él; era una caravana de autos impresionante.

Las fotografías eran al aire libre, era ropa para otoño. Habían instalado todo cerca de un lago y habían traído un par de remolques con todo lo que necesitaban dentro: como cocina, baño, etc. Uno de ellos era el lugar donde ahora Miyasaka estaba y su base de operaciones. Apenas instalado todo, se pusieron a trabajar.

\- Kazemiya, lleva esto con Elias y esto es para Yumiko.- le indicaba uno de los diseñadores al pequeño, entregándole un paquete -que de seguro llevaba ropa dentro, por lo liviano que era- y una carpeta con algunos archivos. Ichirouta sólo asintió y se fue.

La verdad es que salir un poco de casa también era bueno, sobre todo porque se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad y todo era aire libre y bastante tranquilo. Aunque tampoco es que se pudiera relajar tanto; Las horas pasaron bastante ajetreadas para él, tuvo que mandarle un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que comería en casa de Taiki, ya que luego irían a entrenar más, la mentira más grande, pero agradecía que él no tuviera el teléfono de Taiki, o supiera donde vivía, y por ahora no sospechará nada. Así con ese mensaje se quedo tranquilo y pudo seguir trabajando.

Al final, tuvo un breve descanso para almorzar, por fin pudo comer tranquilamente su comida, aunque sólo tenía 20 minutos para hacerlo, junto con otras personas, también trabajadores como él

\- Dicen que lloverá, por eso el señor Miyasaka tiene algo de prisa.- pudo escuchar por allí, ahora que recordaba no había traído ninguna sombrilla, pero esperaba que cuando comenzará a llover ya hubiese abordado el tren o que Miyasaka lo fuera a dejar a su casa, aunque no quería abusar de eso, sobre todo porque el rubio pasaba molestándolo cuando iba con él.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No te esperaba a estas horas Fudou.- exclamo Tobitaka aquella mañana en su usual trabajo, al ver a Akio como su primer cliente del día entrando a su restaurante.

\- Tengo este día libre.- respondió sentándose frente a la barra, tomo el menú pero lo dejo a un lado segundos después.- Sírveme algo, lo de siempre.- Tobitaka sólo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a preparar un platillo observando de reojo de Akio, quien se hallaba en silencio y pensativo.

\- No pareces muy motivado.- Tobitaka parecía conocer muy bien a Fudou, tanto tiempo juntos como buenos amigos y compañero del mismo equipo, le habían enseñado mucho uno del otro.

\- Digamos que estoy preocupado… por alguien.- Tobitaka quien estaba haciendo un plato de fideos para Fudou se detuvo en ese instante.

\- Espera ¿Qué? Tu preocupado por alguien ¿Estas así por eso? De verdad esto es serio.

\- Deja de burlarte.- reclamo Akio, dejo escapar un bufido de exasperación.- Es sobre el enano.- Ahora Tobitaka entendía porque estaba así.

\- ¿Qué paso con Kazemiya?

\- ¡¿Ichi-kun?! ¡¿Qué paso con él?- un grito los alarmo, alguien había entrado a la tienda de Tobitaka sorpresivamente.

\- Endo.- llamo entre dientes el castaño.- Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.- Fudou estaba molesto, su ex capitán y actual entrenador de Raimond hacia su entrada ignorando ese comentario.- Además ni siquiera saludas…

\- ¿Qué pasa? Quiero saber.- Endo lo ignoro olímpicamente, parecía más interesado en saber sobre Ichirouta que de modales. Tobitaka estaba impresionado por ese interés en Endo, era como si el castaño hubiese encontrado algo más fabuloso que el propio futbol que él amaba desde hace años.

\- Ni hablar, no te diré.- fue la respuesta infantil de Fudou, desviando la mirada.

\- Espera un momento Fudou.- exclamo el dueño del restaurant, antes de que Endo comenzará a hacer un berrinche.- Ya abriste la boca, yo igual quiero saber. Dinos ¿Qué paso?

Fudou acorralado no tuvo más opción que hablar.- Vi al enano salir de un lujoso coche, cerca de su secundaria.

\- ¿eh?- exclamaron los otros dos.

\- Ya estaba oscuro cuando eso pasó, no sé quien sería la persona que manejaba el auto. Pero estoy seguro que el enano salió de allí.

\- ¿Entonces?- pregunto Tobitaka.

\- ¿Cómo que "entonces"? Un chico de su edad no puede estar con extraños, Tobitaka.- le contesto alarmado Fudou

De que hablas, si tú mismo eres un extraño para él.- Pensó en su interior Tobitaka, pero decidió dejar ese comentario sólo para él.

\- Sobre todo a esas horas, se supone que debía estar en su casa.- agrego Akio como si fuera el padre o el hermano mayor del más joven.

\- Por lo que se el entrenamiento de su secundaria termina justo o antes del anochecer, y su casa no está lejos de su secundaria, ya que se va caminando.- analizo Endo.- Aún si se quedará hasta tarde, hay un campo de camino a su casa que usa muy a menudo para entrenar, aunque últimamente no lo ha usado.

\- "Endo ¿cómo sabes eso?"- pensaron en conjunto Fudou y Tobitaka algo alarmados por esa información.

\- Eres un acosador ¿verdad?- exclamo Akio, Endo se molesto.

\- Sólo estas celoso que sepa esas cosas y tú no.- Ahora Akio era el enojado por tal comentario

\- Tranquilos, ya.- Tobitaka como siempre haciendo de mediador de sus palabras, los detuvo como mejor pudo.- Fudou podrías aclarar bien todo.

\- Si, a eso iba, aún no término.- respiro hondo antes de seguir.- Estuve visitando a Midorikawa sólo un par de días. Me entere que el enano iba a verlo después de clases y que además se había encontrado con Fubuki.- exclamo Akio.- Midorikawa me dijo que al parecer estaba muy ocupado, porque tan sólo se quedaba una hora con él y luego se iba, al parecer no directamente a su casa.- agrego por último.

\- ¿No pudiste verlo?- pregunto Endo.

\- A la hora que el enano iba a visitar a Midorikawa, yo estaba en el trabajo, con mi equipo en el instituto imperial. Era imposible hacerlo.

\- uhm ¿qué tal si vamos a verlo a su casa y le preguntamos directamente?- exclamo Endo.

\- ¿Estas demente?- exclamo Tobitaka alarmado.- No pueden hacer eso.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Fudou apoyaba al 100% la idea de Endo. La verdad es que esa idea se le había pasado por la cabeza de Fudou muchas veces, sin embargo la figura de Kazemiya Hideki abriendo la puerta de esa casa no le gustaba. Ir con alguien más, como Endo por ejemplo, era más seguro ya que podía lanzar a Endo contra Hideki y el huir por si las cosas salían mal.

\- Escuchen, ustedes dos.- Tobitaka no quería que ellos hicieran tan estúpido plan. Ir a la casa de Kazemiya, plantarse frente a Hideki e intentar hablar con el menor, no parecía una buena idea, sobre todo si Kazemiya Hideki ya comenzaba sospechar de ellos, sobre todo de Fudou.- Es mejor si la próxima semana intentan verlo ya saben, después de su entrenamiento o clases.

\- Eso es imposible…- exclamo Endo.- Estamos trabajando.

\- Espera, no es imposible.- exclamo Fudou repentinamente.- La siguiente semana tenemos que ir al sector V por lo del comienzo del torneo, y debemos presentarnos temprano.

\- ¡Es verdad! Y justo después de las clases, tenga o no tenga entrenamiento, lo veremos.- Endo estaba emocionado, como si fuera una misión imposible o algo así.

Tobitaka se estreso aún más al escucharlos tan animados. Se hizo una nota mental de luego enviar un mensaje a Sakuma para que hiciera de apoyo y cuidará de estos dos, o no les permitiera ir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Buen trabajo a todos!

\- ¡Gracias por su buen trabajo!

Ya atardecía, Kazemiya y el equipo de Miyasaka habían terminado el trabajo y todos se disponían a arreglar las cosas. Las modelos habían sido las primeras en irse, mientras los demás guardaban los instrumentos utilizados y cuidaban que la zona utilizada estuviera limpia, tal y como estaba antes de que ellos hubieran llegado.

\- La próxima semana tenemos un trabajo muy importante en el sector V, como saben debemos hacerle publicidad al torneo a nivel nacional, sobre todo al Seitei.- hablaba Miyasaka en ese momento a las personas que estaban allí.- Se hará una entrevista, toma de fotografías a algunos jugadores, así como jugadores profesionales. Necesito que estén despiertos ese día. El nombramiento oficial de las personas que me acompañarán esta en el edificio Nanami, pido que sean puntuales y eficientes. Es todo, gracias por su buen trabajo de hoy.

\- ¡Gracias!- fue el grito de todos.

Al poco rato el lugar estaba desocupado. Kazemiya tuvo que irse con Miyasaka, más que nada porque el rubio se lo exigió, esta vez iban sólo los dos.

\- Es extraño que una revista de ese estilo haga una entrevista como esta.- fue la pregunta que hizo el de cabellos turquesas para romper el largo silencio que se había instaurado entre ellos.

\- hmp, por mí no lo haría.- exclamo sincero, sorprendiendo a Ichirouta por ese tono de voz que parecía cargado de resentimiento.- Pero dado a que Japón ahora es influyente en el tema de futbol juvenil y además profesional, debo hacerlo. La verdad es que no somos la única revista invitada, por otro lado, los deportistas se transforman en grandes modelos si pueden. Como yo lo fui.- exclamo con un exagerado tono de orgullo de sí mismo.- además nos van a pagar muy bien.

\- Entonces, podre ir ¿verdad?

\- Es obvio.- decía el rubio sin el menor interés en ese tema.- Tu nombre está en la lista como mi asistente. Te recomiendo que lleves un cuaderno con un lápiz para tomar nota de todo lo que te diga, cualquier cosa puede pasar y no quiero retrasos ese día.

\- Entendido.- decía seguro de sí mismo Kazemiya. Muy pronto se encontraría cara a cara con el Seitei, hablaría con Goenji, no sabía como lo haría pero tenía que convencerlo sea como sea.

\- No sé que estas pensando hacer.- le hablo Miyasaka.- Pero por favor, no nombres a nuestra empresa, no tomaré ningún tipo de responsabilidad por lo que hagas, eso quiero que lo tengas bien claro.

\- S-sí, no se preoc…. Digo, no haré nada para molestarlo.

\- Bien, me parece perfecto. Las primeras horas de trabajo estarás conmigo, hasta que terminemos el trabajo no hagas nada raro. Cuando ya estemos listos y guardando las cosas para irnos, te recomiendo que en ese momento hagas lo que debas hacer, inventas una escusa y regreses antes de que te dejemos adentro, no pienso esperarte.- exclamo sin ninguna pizca de arrepentimiento.- ¿entiendes? No pienso esperarte, eso dalo por hecho.- parecía decírselo más así mismo que a Ichirouta, como si se tratará de auto convencer.

\- eh, si… entiendo.- confundido, Ichiro sólo asintió ante las palabras de su jefe.

Al final, llegaron al edificio Nanami, Miyasaka aparco su auto y ambos se bajaron.- Hoy no te podré ir a dejar, así que te recomiendo que tomes tus cosas y te vayas.- le aviso Miyasaka mientras revisaba su celular.- La próxima semana tienes tu último día de trabajo, ¿sabes? deberías considerar en seguir trabajando parcialmente aquí. A pesar de que no me caes bien, haces un buen trabajo.

\- E-es una gran oferta, pe-pero no creo que… tenga el tiempo, gracias.- decía nervioso.

\- Como quieras, tu paga te la daré ese último día entonces.- sin mediar más palabras Kazemaru se marcho y Miyasaka tomo el elevador para ir a su oficina, pensando lo que le esperaría la siguiente semana con ese chiquillo en el sector cinco. Por un lado, Miyasaka se estaba arrepintiendo de todo esto, pero por otro lado se suponía que quería que pasara esto ¿no? La idea era mantener ocupado a ese chiquillo para que no sé acercará a la familia de Kazemaru y luego meterlo en problemas con su padre por hacer esto, quizás eso le costaría un largo castigo. Ese era el plan, pero una parte de él se estaba arrepintiendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tenía un gran problema frente a él: Kazemiya había ido a mirar la lista de personas que irían al trabajo del sector V y tal como había dicho Miyasaka, sería su asistente, pero la hora que indicaba para empezar ¡Eran dos horas antes de terminarán las clases! En esa hora debía estar en el edificio Nanami, para luego partir al sector V ¡No podía faltar a clases!

De alguna forma ese percance tenía una solución muy fácil, pero no le gustaba.- "Tendré que faltar a clases".- pensaba mientras iba camino a la estación. Negó con la cabeza levemente, eso era imposible, si no aparecía en la secundaria, esta avisaría a Hideki y él lo buscaría por mar y tierra. Debía ir a clases y escaparse después, se dijo él mismo, aunque eso tampoco parecía un buen plan, llamaría mucho la atención.

Buscando una solución para ello, sintió como repentinamente una gota cayó sobre su cabeza.- oh no.- exclamo él, recordando que habían dicho que llovería y tal como lo habían predicho, la lluvia comenzó y no amigablemente. Kazemiya corrió hacia la estación, la lluvia había comenzado con fuerza y de manera abrupta, y él ni siquiera había llevado su paraguas. En ese momento la calle era un caos, con personas corriendo para refugiarse.

Cuando llego a la estación, él ya se encontraba completamente mojado, su ropa estaba pesada por el agua y sus zapatos estaban húmedos. Tendría que subir al tren así, que incomodo fue lo que pensó.

Al entrar a la estación iba a ir directamente a comprar su boleto cuando nota como hay una larga fila y no sólo eso, al parecer la línea estaba cerrada.

\- Debido a la lluvia, la línea estará cerrada por el momento, han ocurrido unos desperfectos, por favor no se desesperen, se está trabajando para arreglar los problemas.- pudo escuchar un oficial hablar por un altavoz.

Kazemiya no lo podía creer, estaba varado allí, mojado y solo. Saco su celular de su pequeño bolso, que también estaba un poco húmedo, la estación más próxima estaba a unas 5 cuadras más. Camino hasta la entrada para observar el clima, las nubes teñían al cielo de color oscuro y la gente afuera corría para refugiarse, no parecía que fuera a parar pronto. Se abrazo así mismo, comenzaba a tener frió y su chándal deportivo estaba en otra estación, se arrepintió de haberlo dejado allá.

Sin percatarse alguien caminaba hacia él y se detuvo justo detrás del más joven, quien le daba la espalda -¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?- fue lo que le pregunto una persona. Kazemiya, dudando un poco, volteo al sentir la presencia y voz de esa persona cerca, que parecía dirigirse a él. Su rostro se mostró sorprendido al reconocer al individuo que estaba frente suyo.

Continuara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que han leído el fic en este página <3 Gracias Mel por tus comentarios


	16. Dulces Sueños

La lluvia no se detenía y lo había tomado desprevenido luego de terminar su trabajo con Miyasaka. Ahora se encontraba completamente empapado en la estación y los trenes no estaban funcionando, así que no podía regresar a casa en un buen rato. Por su mente paso el llamar a Hideki, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo justificaría el hecho de estar tan lejos de su casa y secundaria? Se suponía que debía estar allá no aquí. Debía haber una solución, pero la única respuesta era esperar en la estación o ir a la otra, que quizás pudiera estar funcionando o no, pero tendría que arriesgarse a volver a mojarse.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos de casa?- una voz interrumpió el tren de pensamientos acerca de su condición, dudando o no si esa voz se dirigía hacia él, volteo para saber quién era la presencia que al parecer le hablaba.

Se sorprendió al reconocer a la figura frente a él, que le observaba con preocupación.- Fu-fubuki-san…- Ichirouta no creía lo que veía, se había encontrado con el albino repentinamente y eso no estaba en sus planes. En instantes su sorpresa paso a nerviosismo, pero intento disimularlo.

\- ah… y-yo… só-sólo…- intento hablar el más joven para responder a su pregunta, cuando sintió algo sobre su cabeza, era la chaqueta de Fubuki. Este, sonriéndole amablemente lo arropo con su chaqueta, la cual cayó sobre sus hombros, tapando hasta por debajo de su cintura, llegando casi a sus rodillas.

\- Te vas a resfriar, estas temblando.- decía mientras sacaba su paraguas.- Ven, supongo que no tienes donde quedarte y la lluvia no parara en un buen rato.

\- Ah, es que… yo.- intento hablar él.

\- Anda, anda, que no te de pena.- Fubuki sonriente, tomo de su mano gentilmente y se lo llevo con él.- Además como deportista que eres debes cuidar de tu salud.- Kazemiya sólo asintió levemente, la verdad es que tampoco tenía muchas opciones. El cielo negro no parecía querer cambiar en varias horas, y eso significaba que no habría trenes, dejo escapar un suspiro largo, y tampoco es que como si pudiera decirle que no.

Tengo muy mala suerte.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lo bueno es que el departamento donde se estaba quedando Fubuki estaba cerca. El departamento era bastante sencillo, de unas pocas habitaciones, se notaba que era para alguien soltero.- Te prepararé el baño ¿bien?- exclamo Fubuki repentinamente, entrando de primero y entregándole una toalla, que Kazemaru recibió.- Deberías llamar a casa para que no se preocupen.

\- Ah sí.- exclamo Kazemiya desde la entrada de la casa, mientras Fubuki se perdía por un pasillo hacia el baño.- ¡Cierto, Hideki!- pensó Kazemiya alarmado, marco desde su celular y salió hacia el pasillo del departamento, juntando la puerta tras de sí.- Papá ¿cómo estás?- exclamo él tratando de sonar natural y tranquilo, esperando que Hideki se diera cuenta que "no estaba sólo".

\- Bien ¿dónde estás? Está lloviendo muy fuerte… quieres que-

\- Estoy bien.- le interrumpió.- me quedaré en casa de Taiki hasta que termine la lluvia.- mintió él rápidamente antes de arrepentirse, observo por la puerta para ver si Fubuki estaba por allí, pero al parecer seguía en el baño. Desde el otro lado de la línea escucho a Hideki suspirar, parecía algo dudoso.

\- Esta bien, pero regresa temprano. Si la lluvia sigue quizás tengas que pasar la noche allí.

\- Si, ya sabía eso.- La verdad es que Kazemaru esperaba que eso no ocurriera, pero dado el clima, al parecer quedarse una noche en el departamento de Fubuki era una situación que ocurriría.

\- No seas una molestia en su casa y se respetuoso.- Kazemiya sorprendido sólo rio.- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Hideki al escucharlo reír.

\- No es nada, estaré bien.-

Después de cortas palabras de despedida, termino la llamada y entro nuevamente al departamento de Fubuki sonriendo, la verdad es que Hideki se comportaba como una verdadera figura paterna y eso le hacía feliz de alguna manera.

Su mente volvió a lo que estaba ocurriendo actualmente: estaba en el departamento de Fubuki Shirou. Un Fubuki diez años mayor, pero seguía siendo el mismo el mismo chico de cabellos blancos y gentil que había conocido, eso creía. No tenía porque temerle, a lo que debería temerle era que Hideki descubriera su mentira. Se puso azul de miedo de sólo imaginarlo.

Fubuki aún no regresaba, así que entro con cuidado, dejando sus zapatos mojados en la entrada. Tomo la toalla que le había pasado Fubuki para secarse y no mojar el departamento de Shirou, por ahora no había nada más que hacer. Observo el estrecho pasillo, dio unos tímidos pasos observando el lugar: hacia la izquierda había una puerta que llevaba hacia una pequeña cocina, hacia la derecha la otra puerta llevaba al comedor, una mesa baja delato aquello, la televisión se encontraba apagada, las puertas de las demás habitaciones estaban cerradas.

\- Me pregunto si está bien esto… quizás deba irme.- pensó él comenzando a dudar, camino por el pasillo para ir a ver a Fubuki, siguiendo el mismo camino por donde el albino desapareció. No fue muy difícil hallar su ubicación dado a que el departamento era sencillo y pequeño.- Permiso, Fubuki-san.- llamo él quedándose en la entrada del baño.

\- Que bueno que llegas Kaze, el baño está casi listo.- dijo él.- Debes estar empapado ¿ya llamaste a tu padre?

\- Si-si lo hice. Di-disculpe por darle tantas molestias, quizás la otra estación este en funcionamiento… y…- Fubuki volteo a mirarlo seriamente.

\- No es bueno que salgas con esa lluvia Kaze…

\- Pero no quiero molestarlo.- decía preocupado Ichirouta, aunque sonaba más nervioso.

\- No te preocupes por eso, para mí es un placer tener algo de compañía aquí. Sabes, he estado solo durante estos días.- exclamo él en un tono triste y apagado, la sonrisa que siempre llevaba ahora no estaba.- Quédate un poco ¿sí? Deja que te mime un momento ¿sí?- pidió Fubuki, parecía un niño. No, no parecía eso, por la cara que estaba haciendo, parecía un cachorro pidiendo que jugará con él, pidiendo un poco de atención. Eso paso por la mente de Ichirouta.

\- Supongo que si e…

\- ¡Excelente!- sin que dejara de terminar, Fubuki dejo a Kazemiya en el baño, repentinamente estaba muy feliz.- Deja tu ropa mojada allí.- le indico, señalando un pequeño canasto cercano a la puerta que reposaba sobre un estante.- Te traeré ropa en unos segundos, así que entra rápido a la bañera contigua.- Fubuki cerró la puerta e Ichirouta dejo escapar un suspiro una vez sólo, estaba muy cansado con todo. Finalmente se quito su ropa, dejándola donde correspondía. Y sus otras pertenencias sobre una toalla cercana, agradecía que su ropa interior estuviera seca.

El cuarto de baño estaba separado por una mampara de cristal opaca, en la primera parte estaba el lavado y el inodoro entre otros pequeños muebles, y del otro lado de la mampara, la ducha y la bañera. La puerta de cristal opaca estaba abierta, así que el entro con cuidado y la cerro una vez dentro, la mampara era opaca, la luz entraba pero veía todo borroso del otro lado.

Apenas entrar, se sentó en el taburete para lavar y luego enjuagar su cabello, actividad que hizo rápidamente ya que ahora este era corto, no como lo tenía antes. Por un momento observo las puntas de su cabello con cierta pena, como si con solo mirarlas este pudiera crecer. Dejo esos pensamientos nostálgicos a un lado casi enseguida para terminar lavando su cuerpo y después entrar a la bañera ya llena de agua caliente.

Ya adentro y con su cuerpo completamente sumergido, cerró los ojos un momento para relajarse, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió bruscamente, provocando que pegara un salto y se abrazará así mismo.

\- Disculpa Kaze.- Fubuki había entrado, Ichirouta apenas si podía ver su silueta debido al calor del agua que impregnaba el cristal opaco del cuarto de baño.- No tengo nada de tu talla, pero espero que esto baste.- Fubuki se llevaba la canasta de ropa mojada y dejaba en su lugar ropa seca.- Te prepararé algo caliente.- le dijo antes de salir.

El más joven dejo escapar un suspiro tranquilo al verse sólo, esperaba no tener problema con los contactos por hoy, aunque Hideki ya le había dicho que podían durar tres días en sus ojos sin sacárselos, no confiaba mucho y dudaba bastante porque eso no era común. Aunque después de todo él había traído una tecnología muy distinta a la acostumbrada.

Salió del baño unos minutos después. Seco su cuerpo y cabello lo mejor que pudo, y se puso ropa. Lo primero era la ropa interior y luego la ropa que le trajo Fubuki. Reviso que es lo que había traído con él; Había unos pantalones, pero al colocárselos se dio cuenta que eran demasiados grandes para él, no podía ponérselo, ni con un cinturón podría arreglarlo. Pero había un camisa que le quedo lo bastante larga y ancha como para cubrir casi hasta sus rodillas. Aunque vestido sólo con una simple camisa y ropa interior, no sé sentía muy cómodo.

\- Fu-Fu-Fubuki-san…- llamo desde la puerta del baño sin atreverse a salir.- Fubu…

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Fubuki se asomo, el dueño del departamento se había puesto un delantal de un suave color celeste, al parecer estaba preparando algo en la cocina.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto nuevamente cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para ver al menor aún dentro del baño.

\- El pantalón… no me queda.. y… y…- murmuraba Kazemaru en ese instante con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, un poco avergonzado por el sólo hecho de estar usando aquella ropa.

\- Cierto, no te preocupes.- Fubuki se encontraba calmado.- Vamos sal del baño, debes secar tu cabello.- exclamo el albino, tomando la muñeca de Kazemaru y jalándolo hacia afuera. Ichiro se sentía un tanto avergonzado por estar sólo con esa ropa puesta. Sin embargo Fubuki lo sentó en una silla y puso una manta sobre sus piernas para sorpresa del menor.

\- ¿Eso te molestaba?- pregunto Fubuki sonriente.- Que no te de pena.- declaro encendiendo el secador y secando el cabello del más joven, para su sorpresa. Fubuki parecía divertido y feliz con el sólo hecho de hacer eso, así que Ichirouta sólo sonrió ahora más tranquilo, sintiéndose tonto por preocuparse por cosas como esas.

Al poco rato, estaban comiendo una simple cena, de sopa, pescado y arroz.- Gracias por la comida, Fubuki-san. Disculpa la molestia.- le dijo Ichirouta mientras probaba un bocado.

\- Deja de disculparte tanto.- le indico Fubuki.- No hay ningún problema que estés aquí, a propósito ¿qué hacías por aquí?- pregunto casualmente el albino, quien probo un poco de pescado. Kazemaru casi se atraganta con su propio arroz ante la repentina pregunta.

\- Bu-bueno.- empezó él.- Venía de visitar a un amigo y olvide que llovería…

\- Vaya ¿Tienes conocidos por aquí?- pregunto Fubuki.

\- S-Si… algo así.- decía desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Llamaste a tu amigo? Quizás esté preocupado que no hayas alcanzado el tren.

\- ¡S-si! ¡Él ya sabe! L-le mande un men… un mensaje.- completo rápidamente Ichirouta.- Después de avisar a mi padre.

\- Me alegro. Debes tener mucho más cuidado con esto del clima.- Ichirouta asintió nervioso, mientras Fubuki seguía comiendo. El más joven se pregunto si Fubuki estaba sospechando sobre él, su forma de actuar no es que haya sido la menos sospechosa de todos modos, pero no pensaba encontrarse con Fubuki, ni sabía que vivía cerca.

\- Por cierto Fubuki-san, su comida está muy buena.-

\- ¿eh? ¡D-de verdad!- exclamo un Fubuki halagado y levemente sonrojado, Kazemaru sólo asintió.- Hubiese hecho algo mejor pero no tenía muchos ingredientes. Midorikawa tenía todo vació después de todo, apenas he podido comprar algunas cosas comestibles para el departamento.-

\- Este departamento...- comenzó Ichirouta extrañado por la explicación de Shirou.

\- ¡oh! Es el departamento de Midorikawa.- exclamo Fubuki, sorprendiendo a su invitado.- Sólo se lo estoy cuidando y preparando cuando le den de alta en el hospital.- explico él.- Así tendrá todo listo cuando regrese.- declaro más que aliviado, Kazemaru igual lo estaba, ya se estaba preguntando como viviría luego de lo ocurrido con Kira Hiroto, el cual no había sabido desde entonces.

\- Pequeño…- llamo Shirou suavemente, Kazemaru volteo a mirarlo.- Gracias por ayudar a Midorikawa.- fueron las sinceras y cálidas palabras de Shirou Fubuki. El albino parecía realmente aliviado y tranquilo.- Midorikawa me lo contó todo. De no ser por ti, hubiese habido un funeral.- su tono de preocupación se acentúo al decir esa última palabra, respiro hondo y sonriente observo a Ichirouta.- Pero no fue así, por eso estoy sumamente feliz.

Ichirouta sólo escucho las palabras de Fubuki con cuidado, el albino se notaba tranquilo, feliz. La idea de perder a Midorikawa para él, parecía ser aterradora, la sola idea de perder a un amigo no era un tema que Fubuki le agradará. ¡Claro! La sola idea de perder a alguien más era casi traumática para Fubuki.

\- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.- dijo Ichirouta.- Espero que Midorikawa-san regrese pronto a su casa.- Shirou asintió varias veces con la cabeza, tal como un niño pequeño.

\- Me aburro aquí sólo.- declaro él cual niño recibiendo un castigo, Kazemiya rió ante esa mueca tan infantil que hacia el mayor.- Así que por favor, quédate gustoso aquí el tiempo que quieras…- declaro apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa.- Bueno, hasta que acabe la lluvia.- agregó por último. Ichirouta sólo asintió.

Al poco rato, ambos estaban en la cocina lavando los utensilios que habían usado para comer. Entre plática y bromas, el tiempo paso. Vieron un poco de televisión, tan sólo las noticias, notando que el mal tiempo duraría toda esa noche por lo menos.

\- Que bueno que Midorikawa tiene otro futon.- decía Fubuki acomodando un par de futones uno al lado del otro en la habitación de Midorikawa. Ya iba siendo hora de dormir y Fubuki como el adulto responsable que era en ese preciso instante, no iba a dejar que un niño como Ichirouta fuera a la cama tarde.

\- Lamento traerle tantos problemas.

\- ¡Vamos Pequeño Ichiro!- llamo Fubuki algo molesto por tantas disculpas.- No hay ningún problema para mí.- Se agacho para estar más o menos a su altura.- Además me agrada tu compañía.- el albino toco sus suaves y cortos cabellos turquesas con suma delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper si tocaba un poco más de lo debido.

\- S-si.- Kazemaru agacho la mirada luego de haberse mirado por más de 5 segundos sin que nadie pronunciara palabra.

\- Entonces a dormir.- Fubuki se levanto para ir hacia el interruptor de la luz. Kazemaru enseguida se metió en su futon, se cubrió y se acostó. Fubuki apago la luz y se metió al otro futon.- Buenas noches.- exclamo cantarín una vez se hubo acomodado.

\- Si, que duerma bien.- después de eso, todo fue silencio.

Fubuki estaba bien, no tenía problemas. Pensaba Kazemaru mientras se acomodaba en esas suaves mantas, estaba realmente tranquilo por aquello, aliviado totalmente. Fubuki era uno de los que parecía que el pasado no lo hubiese golpeado tanto, seguía siendo el mismo chico que había conocido antes, ahora era más maduro, más responsable. En su mente, agradeció porque eso fuera así, hasta sonrió verdaderamente feliz, todo parecía estar bien, todo parecía mejorar. Se decía una y otra vez Kazemaru Ichirouta, mientras el sueño le vencía.

-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el sonido de una alarma le despertó, aunque no abrió los ojos enseguida, sólo se removió un poco, dándose cuenta que no podía moverse. Intento nuevamente, esta vez abriendo sus ojos, el color azul de sus contactos salto a la vista casi enseguida. El techo era diferente, claro estaba en el departamento de Midorikawa se recordó él, pero ¿por qué no podía moverse? Pensaba aún adormilado y la alarma aún sonaba, era molesto y no podía moverse para apagarla.

\- Quiero dormir más…- pudo escuchar una segunda voz adormilada bastante cerca de su oído. Fue cuando abrió los ojos sorprendido, notando en la posición en la que estaba.

Fubuki estaba durmiendo a su lado y no sólo eso, uno de sus brazos tenía atrapada su cabeza contra su pecho y la otra mano del albino, estaba metida entre sus ropas, más específicamente debajo de la camisa que le había prestado, justo bajo su pecho.

La cara de Kazemaru pasó de la sorpresa, a la confusión, al nerviosismo y finalmente a la vergüenza, cuando toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza. Se escucho un pequeño golpe, y algo que cayó al piso justo en ese instante.- ¿Qu-qué… e-es….eso…po-por…?- mientras Kazemaru intentaba crear una oración completa envuelto completamente en su manta, en un rincón de la habitación, Fubuki sólo se limito a acariciar su cabeza, ya que había sido golpeado por el más joven.

Shirou observo el lugar confundido, para luego ver la reacción casi aterrorizada del más joven. Bueno ¿Quién no lo estaría?

\- Disculpa, disculpa, disculpa, no quería sorprenderte así.- decía apenado Fubuki dándose cuenta de la situación, aunque no parecía para nada arrepentido.- Es que tenía mucho frió.- decía angustiado.- Tu temperatura de niño es tan perfecta para mí.- declaro emocionado, provocando que Kazemiya se pusiera más rojo de lo que ya estaba.- Tan calientito y suavecito, como un bebé.- exclamo el joven Shirou abrazándose así mismo, como si estuviera recordando ese momento.

Kazemaru se reprendió mentalmente, había bajado la guardia con Fubuki.- N-no soy un be-bebé.- decía completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, aún cubierto con las mantas, su cabeza era la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba cubierta.

\- Vamos que no te de pena.- decía Fubuki acercándose a él.- Piensa en mí como tu hermano mayor.

\- I-imposible.- decía algo asustado Ichirouta, Fubuki se acerco de él y no parecía tener buenas intenciones.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Disculpa Fubuki, pero venía a entregart…- una tercera persona había llegado al departamento de Midorikawa, al parecer este nuevo invitado tenía llave del departamento porque había entrado y ahora estaba en la habitación donde dormía Fubuki. Esta tercera persona se quedo en silencio y sin habla al ver aquella imagen frente a él, hace pocos segundos pensó que aquellos sonidos eran de la televisión pero al ver que no lo eran, sólo pudo quedarse pasmado en la entrada de la habitación.

Fubuki dejo lo que estaba haciendo para alivio de su víctima, y saludar casualmente a su nuevo invitado.- Buenas días Tobitaka.- le dijo sonriente y casualmente.

\- co-co… ¿Cómo que buenos días?- pregunto alarmado.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- decía un inocente Shirou, mientras el pequeño Kazemaru se ordenaba la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Hace pocos minutos, Fubuki se había lanzado hacia él con la sola intención de hacerle cosquillas, y él no había podido parar de reír y por lo tanto, ni respirar.

\- Bu-buenos días Tobitaka-san.- decía algo avergonzado el más joven, dado a que la escena de verdad podía malinterpretarse ahora que lo pensaba un poco, pero Fubuki parecía no entender ese tipo de cosas, o de verdad si lo entendía y sólo estaba fingiendo no hacerlo.

Al poco rato Fubuki e Ichiro ya se habían cambiado sus ropas y ahora los tres estaban desayunando tranquilamente. Fubuki actuaba tranquilo como siempre, ofreciendo algo de comida a su invitado más especial, mientras Tobitaka sólo los miraba algo molesto por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que prepare? Gracias a que Tobitaka trajo más ingrediente hice algo más completo.- decía orgulloso de su tradicional desayuno japonés.

Frente a Kazemiya, y a cada uno de los presentes, había un plato de pescado frito, sopa de miso, algunos encurtidos, una porción de arroz, tortillas y todo eso acompañado de un pequeño estofado de algas. La verdad es que todo se veía delicioso y con una buena presentación.

\- Esta delicioso, Fubuki-san.- dijo sorprendido al notar las habilidades culinarias de Shirou, luego de probar un poco de ese estofado, Tobitaka exclamo lo mismo.

\- Si quieres más, puedo hacer otro poco para ti, sólo dímelo.-

\- Gracias, pero creo que con esto quedaré satisfecho.- No estaba en los planes de Kazemaru quedarse a desayunar, pero Fubuki había insistido, más bien rogado porque comiera algo antes de partir, prometiéndole un delicioso desayuno, y eso último sí que era cierto.

\- Quiero un poco más de arroz, Fubuki.- exclamo Tobitaka, entregándole su plato.

\- Claro.- Fubuki tomo el bol de arroz y fue hasta la cocina, este aún tenía puesto su delantal de cocina puesto.

\- Kazemiya, no sabía que tenías conocidos por aquí.- aprovecho de hablar Tobitaka sobre las razones que llevaron al más joven quedarse aquella noche con Shirou, con este último por fin fuera de la mesa.

\- eh, si. Es un amigo con el que no había tenido mucho contacto.- agrego él.- Sólo vine a ayudarle con un trabajo.- no estaba diciendo una mentira, pero tampoco estaba contando la historia completa, después de todo el Miyasaka de ahora no era su amigo, pero sí que lo fue en el pasado.- Salí un poco tarde y la lluvia no me dejo subir al tren, pero fue una suerte encontrar a Fubuki-san en la estación.

\- Claro que si.- justo en ese instante Shirou regresaba a la mesa y le dio su nuevo plato de arroz a Tobitaka.- Estaba todo empapado cuando lo vi, tome la responsabilidad de llevármelo a casa para cuidarlo hasta que pasará la lluvia.- decía orgulloso, Ichirouta sólo sonrió nervioso. Tobitaka había puesto una mirada sospechosa sobre Fubuki.

\- Seguro que no tenías otras intenciones.- murmuro Tobitaka.

\- Perdón ¿dijiste algo Tobitaka?- pregunto Shirou sin entender.

\- Sólo dije si no tendrías más de estas tortillas.- se corrigió el muchacho sonriente.

\- Lo siento, sólo hice las necesarias.- se disculpo el albino. A Seiya no le importo, pero pensó que si era Kazemiya quien pedía más, Fubuki iría hacerlas enseguida sólo para el más joven.

-o-o-o-o-

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?- Fubuki estaba en la puerta de su apartamento junto con Ichirouta, quien se acomodaba sus zapatos para salir.

\- La estación esta cerca de aquí y ya no está lloviendo, no es necesario y ya lo he molestado mucho. Además, Tobitaka vino a visitarlo.- El nombrado se sorprendió por aquello, por lo menos el más pequeño parecía ser bastante maduro y comprensivo, más que él mismo, se dijo el actual dueño del restaurant Rai Rai ken.

\- Esta bien, pero igual estoy preocupado, por favor envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a salvo.- decía Fubuki como si fuera una madre preocupada. Kazemaru sólo asintió, después de todo habían cambiado sus números de contactos durante el desayuno.

\- Entonces me voy, hasta luego y gracias.- exclamo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia Shirou y Seiya, y finalmente marchándose hacia la estación.

\- …- los dos adultos se quedaron en silencio en ese momento, pero Tobitaka mirando sospechosamente a Fubuki.

\- Pensé que lo habías secuestrado o algo así.- exclamo Seiya, caminando hacia la cocina alarmando a Shirou con ese comentario, quien lo siguió.

\- ¿Cómo piensas eso? Nunca haría algo así ¿Me estas escuchado Tobitaka?

\- Si, si.- respondía el otro.- Por lo pronto es bueno que se haya ido, necesito conversar algo importante contigo.- Seiya volteo a mirar serio a Shirou, este último lo miro algo preocupado por el tono de voz en que dijo aquellas palabras, tal como si una información peligrosa fuera desvelada.- Es sobre Kira Hiroto.

El sólo nombrar aquella persona provoco que el rostro incrédulo de Shirou se transformara en una cara seria en segundos. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse antes de siquiera hablar, porque sentía que sus palabras iban a salir atropelladas si hablaba en ese estado, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría.- Bien…- dijo finalmente después de unos segundos, observando el piso para luego mirar a Tobitaka.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.


	17. Seitei

Pasar una noche en el departamento de Midorikawa, donde sólo estaba Fubuki, ya que el primero estaba aún en el hospital a la espera que le dieran de alta, no había sido algo que hubiese planeado. Aunque tampoco es odiará que hubiese pasado eso, es más agradecía aquello, si no hubiese tenido que inventar alguna escusa con respecto a su tardanza. Pero inventar que estaba en la casa con unos amigos era más fácil, ya que simplemente Hideki hubiese pensado: "Si, debe estar divirtiéndose con Taiki y los demás". Eso era un alivio para él, sin embargo ahora debía enfrentar a Hideki, su nuevo padre, cara a cara.

\- ¿Y algo que quieras contarme?- pregunto Hideki cuando vio llegar a su "hijo" a casa. El adulto responsable estaba sentado en el sofá junto con su computadora portátil, esperando tranquilamente a que Ichirouta llegará y apenas este cruzo la puerta, y pudo divisarlo en la entrada, pregunto directamente eso sin saludarle. Aunque se notaba en su rostro el alivio de verlo regresar con vida.

El de cabello turquesa tan sólo pensó unos segundos antes de responderle claramente.- Me disculpo por haber desaparecido ayer, pero estoy bien, fue agradable estar en casa de Taiki.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Kazemaru con una leve sonrisa algo nerviosa y titubeante.

\- ¿Eso es todo?-

Kazemaru entro en pánico ¿Acaso estaba sospechando? Es verdad que sus actividades habían sido algo diferentes a lo usual, pero trataba de ser consecuente. Por ejemplo, siempre decía que se quedaba a entrenar y que luego iba a visitar a Midorikawa. Se quedaba hasta tarde porque el entrenamiento era largo debido a que se acercaba el torneo, tenía una justificación de peso a sus actividades y al poco tiempo que le estaba dedicando a conversar con Hideki sobre asuntos importantes.

\- ¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Hideki repentinamente.

\- Bu-bueno, en muchas cosas…

\- ¡Exacto! Eso es lo que me preocupa.- exclamo repentinamente, provocando un susto en el más joven, temiendo que lo hubieran descubierto.- Te has puesto muy pálido, te has estado exigiendo demasiado. El lunes tengo descanso.- le aviso Hideki, aquel viajero de tiempo que lo había traído hasta allí.- Debemos conversar muchas cosas, así que hoy y mañana descansarás aquí en casa.

\- ¿eh? Espera, espera.- Kazemaru se alarmo enseguida, mañana era un día muy importante, no podía quedarse en casa y mucho menos siendo vigilado por su padre.- Yo quiero ir a clases.- exclamo decidido, Hideki alzo una ceja ante eso, dejando de observar su computadora.

\- Me… Me refiero, creo que no es bueno que falte a clases, pero puedo faltar al club y venir directamente a casa luego.- Hideki lo pensó por un momento, la verdad es que Kazemaru tenía razón, por lo menos debía conservar su historial estudiantil perfecto.- Pu-puedes conseguir un justificativo, como mi padre y tutor… y-y… eso.

\- Tienes razón.- respondió para el alivio de Ichirouta, quien dejo escapar un suspiro sin darse cuenta.- Haremos eso, pero hoy de todas formas descansaras.- exclamo Hideki preocupado.

\- No es para tanto.

\- ¡Si lo es!- le dijo silaba por silaba.- Ve a tu cuarto, cambia tu ropa y descansa, es una orden Kazemaru.- el aludido se sobresalto cuando lo llamo de esa manera, nunca le decía por ese nombre ni fuera, ni dentro de casa desde hace algún tiempo, al parecer Hideki estaba siendo serio esta vez, de alguna forma se sentía regañado.

Sin embargo, Ichirouta sólo asintió y subió a las escaleras para ir directamente a su habitación, como si estuviera castigado, aunque realmente no lo estuviera. En el proceso le envió un mensaje a Fubuki, mencionando que había llegado a salvo a casa y además dándole las gracias por todo.

-o-o-o-o-

\- La próxima semana será la entrevista para el Seitei y los involucrados más importantes estarán aquí.- anunciaba un chico de rastas a un grupo de personas sentadas en una larga mesa, todas vestidas elegantemente.- La mayoría de nuestros trabajadores tendrán descanso para poder evitar gente extra que no tiene relación directa con el evento, así evitamos rumores y noticias escandalosas, así como información filtrada.

La gran mayoría de los oyentes, anotaba algo en unos papeles, otros leían unos documentos y escuchaban con atención. Entre esas personas que iban vestidas elegantemente con trajes oscuros, se encontraba alguien más resaltando con su traje rojo, que escuchaba bastante serio lo que decía el chico de rastas.

La reunión transcurrió tranquila, donde se mencionaron las revistas que vendrían a esa hora y a quienes entrevistarían durante el transcurso de la tarde. No hubo preguntas, ni intercambios de palabras extras, cuando todo termino nadie dijo nada, tomando sus cosas se dispusieron a salir de la habitación.

\- Espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo.- exclamo la persona en traje de rojo.

\- No lo será, después de todo algunas de las revistas que vienen son reconocidas internacionalmente.- la persona que había hablado durante aquella reunión aún seguía allí ordenando algunos papeles.

\- Kido, espero de verdad estés hablando en serio.

\- Lo estoy, también quisiera pedir algo seriamente, Ishido-san.- hablo Kido, el otro no se movió de su asiento ante tal petición.- Quisiera ausentarme mañana.

\- ¿A qué se debe eso?- pregunto tranquilamente, mas Kido se quedo en silencio esperando que el Seitei entendiera y lo hizo.- Es tu hermana ¿Hubo algún cambio?

\- Eso me dijeron los doctores, quisiera estar con ella mañana.

\- Imposible.- una tercera persona entro a la sala de juntas, sorprendiendo a Kido pero no al Seitei, quien sólo lo observo de reojo sólo por unos instantes.- Kido-san, tiene una tarea muy importante mañana.- la tercera persona vestía un traje elegante de colores claros, su tez era morena y su cabello rosa estaba peinado hacia atrás.

\- Pe-pero… Senguuji-san…- Kido iba a replicar, de verdad lo iba a hacer pero se contuvo segundos después de decir aquellas palabras.- Entiendo.

\- Es bueno que entiendas cuál es tu posición. Por lo pronto…- el hombre moreno se dirigió hacia el Seitei en ese momento.- Ishido-san, le recuerdo que hay una elección pendiente y también tenemos el caso del entrenador Endo.

Ishido se levanto de la silla donde estaba cómodamente sentado, tal como si lo hubieran ofendido con esas palabras.- Lo sé, pero esperaremos la primera ronda de partidos de Holy road para ver que hacemos.- Senguuji sólo sonrió levemente ante la fría indiferencia del Seitei al mencionar el nombre de Endo.

-o-o-o-o-

Era el día, era el más importante día de todos, hoy vería al Seitei cara a cara, nada de verlo en hologramas o en la televisión, lo vería de frente y podría hablarle, podría decirle muchas cosas. La verdad es que "esas" muchas cosas cruzaban por su mente en ese momento, había tanto que decir y la mayoría no podía decirlas, si no revelaría su identidad.

Ayer, que tuvo un día libre gracias a Hideki, quien lo dejo tranquilo pero bajo vigilancia en su habitación, pudo pensar claramente lo que haría y como lo haría, pero claro que no podía hacer esto sólo. Tenía que buscarse un aliado que pudiera ayudarlo con cierto problema, y sólo había una persona en la que podía confiar.

Aquella mañana, muy temprano, mientras Hideki seguía durmiendo un chico de cabellos castaños y alto, con el uniforme de la secundaria Tsuetsu estaba cerca de la casa de Kazemiya, observando la calle para que nadie lo viera. Fue Ichirouta quien salió de su casa, cerrando lentamente la puerta tras de sí con un bolso un poco más grande de lo usual que el que siempre llevaba a su secundaria.

\- Cuando llegues, tienes que decirme que está pasando.- Kiyoshi Kaito, su compañero de salón e integrante del equipo de basquetbol, le exigió aquello cuando recibió aquel bolso.- Tienes tanta suerte que tenga que entrar temprano a clase por el entrenamiento del club.

\- Lo sé y te prometo contártelo todo, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.- pidió Kazemiya en voz baja, mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

\- Esta bien, después de todo… ¡igual es emocionante!- grito.

\- Ba-baja la voz.- le dijo alarmado, ya que Hideki seguía en casa durmiendo.

\- Lo siento, lo olvide.- se disculpo rápidamente él.- Nos vemos en el primer receso detrás de la escuela, Kazemiya.- el otro asintió antes de que este se fuera en dirección a la secundaria rápidamente.

El día de ayer, había enviado un mensaje a Kiyoshi hablando sobre su problema, no entro en detalles ya que prefería hablarle cara a cara sobre la verdad, estaba agradecido que Kiyoshi fuera tan comprensivo o quizás sólo estaba emocionado porque lo estaba tomando como una misión de detectives o algo así. Como sea que fuera, lo estaba ayudando.

El bolso que le había dado a Kiyoshi sólo contenía ropa para él, que cambiaría cuando estuviera en la estación, tal como lo había hecho el día de trabajo extra que tuvo. No correría el riesgo de que Hideki comenzará su interrogatorio sobre porque llevaba dos bolsos a la secundaria.

Media hora paso para que Hideki se levantara para ver a su "hijo" terminando su desayuno para que luego este partiera a sus clases.- Recuerda que debes regresar, ya avise a tu secundaria que no irás a las actividades de tu club.- le recordó él.

\- Lo sé, te veo por la tarde entonces.- Ichirouta trataba de estar tranquilo, ya que se encontraba muy nervioso por todo lo que iba a pasar dentro de unas horas. Hideki y el se despidieron con normalidad, dando a entender que el mayor no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, eso le alivió pero sabía que lo descubriría de alguna manera u otra y era mejor que lo descubriera luego de hacer todo aquello, si lo descubría antes de, no le permitiría realizar nada.

-o-o-o-o-

Al llegar a su secundaria se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que no había notado antes; las puertas estaban cerradas durante toda la jornada escolar y sólo se abrían cuando comenzaban las actividades de los clubes. Kiyoshi le había mencionado que sabía un método para escapar de la secundaria, aún así él no entendía cómo iba a poder saltar los muros, dado que salir por la puerta principal era estúpido.

El primer receso ocurrió, la verdad es que su mente divagaba en lo que debía hacer después de las clases, por lo que no tomó apuntes en su primera hora.- Debo ir a ver a un superior, luego vuelvo.- Kiyoshi salió con estilo del salón durante el receso, despidiéndose de Taiki y Kazemiya, este último agradecía que no fuera tan obvio y actuará con naturalidad.

\- Supongo que también deben estar preocupados por sus propios torneos.- Taiki, el capitán de club futbol sonrió levemente luego de hacer su comentario, para luego sacar un libro que enseguida abrió en una página marcada para leer.

\- Yo iré al baño.- dijo repentinamente Kazemiya antes que Taiki dijera algo más.- Vuelvo enseguida.

\- oh, está bien.- le respondió tranquilo el de cabellos naranjas. Kazemiya se fue y Taiki volvió su vista a su libro. Ichirouta se sintió un poco culpable de ocultarle esta situación tan importante a él, pero debía hacerlo. Era mejor no involucrar a gente que estuviera directamente ligada con el torneo, además él era sólo un reemplazante en el club, si le ocurría algo no importaba.

-o-o-o-o-

Pocos minutos bastaron para reunirse con Kiyoshi, su compañero de salón. Una vez ocultos, Ichirouta comenzó a narrarle lo que había estado haciendo para reunirse por el Seitei, con el único motivo de hacer que el futbol volviera hacer el de antes, ocultando todo lo que era tema de su misión. Kiyoshi, el sobrino de Tobitaka, no pudo evitar ocultar su asombro ante lo que le contaba sobre su plan, sobre su trabajo con Miyasaka y como hoy debía ir al sector V y buscar al Seitei.

\- No puedo creer que estés haciendo todo eso.- Kiyoshi tenía la boca abierta, luego de que Kazemiya terminará de contarle lo que había estado haciendo en secreto.- ¡De verdad tú estás loco!

\- Si, lo sé…- decía un poco apenado por aquello.

\- Debes amar el futbol de verdad.- le sonrió orgulloso Kiyoshi, parecía compartir ese sentimiento; Así cómo Ichirouta amaba el futbol, él amaba el baloncesto.

\- Si, aunque no sólo es el futbol, sino también los amigos que hice al conocerlo.- respondió Ichirouta pensando en Endo, Midorikawa, Fubuki y todos los demás que conoció a lo largo de su vida.

\- Pero…- Kiyoshi interrumpió sus pensamientos.- ¿No es peligroso? Es cierto que confías en tu Jefe.- refiriéndose a Miyasaka.- Pero por lo que has contado, no me da buena espina ¿Estás seguro que es de confiar?- Ichirouta asintió decidido, Kiyoshi dudo un poco, pero ya le había prometido que le iba a ayudar.

\- Esta bien.- respondió finalmente Kiyoshi luego de un largo silencio. Kazemiya sonrió.

\- Entonces ¿Cómo lo haremos?- pregunto Ichirouta refiriéndose a escaparse de la secundaria.

\- Es simple.- ambos asomaron su cabeza por los arbustos, si estaban detrás de unos arbustos, específicamente en la parte posterior de la secundaria. La parte de atrás de su secundaria contaba con bastante vegetación, el lugar era usado mayormente para declaraciones amorosas de algunos estudiantes y actividades recreativas de algún evento o festival.

\- Hay árboles cuyas ramas aún no han sido cortadas cerca de la muralla, seguro lo harán pronto. Así que te subes a uno y caes del otro lado, simple.- respondió el castaño como si hacer aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo.

\- ¿Es-es en serio?- Kiyoshi asintió entusiasmado ante la pregunta nerviosa de Kazemiya.

\- También está el plan B, yo te doy un empujón para que subas a la muralla y saltes del otro lado. Claro luego que estés al otro lado te lanzo tu bolso. ¡Fácil!

\- Kiyoshi, pareces muy confiado ¿has hecho esto antes?

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero lo he visto en algunas películas.- declaro con orgullo. Kazemiya se estaba arrepintiendo, sin embargo Kiyoshi parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarlo y sabía que eso bastaba, no podía dar marcha atrás.

\- Bien, me darás un empujón.

\- ¡Muy bien!- exclamo tal como si Kazemiya fuera su jefe.

-o-o-o-o-

Todo el plan se haría minutos antes de que acabara la hora de almuerzo, sin embargo una de las cosas importantes que se debía de hacer era que todo esto se hiciera rápido, Ichirouta no quería meter a su amigo en problemas. Así que, antes de entrar a clases él debía estar afuera, y Kiyoshi dirigiéndose a su salón rápidamente para evitar sospechas.

Y así fue como empezó el plan: con Kiyoshi devorando su almuerzo con rapidez para asombro de Taiki, Kazemaru le siguió el ritmo pero no fue tan rápido como él.

\- Creo que comí muy rápido.- Kiyoshi hablo repentinamente tocando su estomago, mientras Taiki y Kazemiya seguían comiendo.

\- Deberías ir a la enfermería.- le aconsejo Taiki. Kiyoshi asintió y sin que Taiki se diera cuenta le guiño un ojo a Ichirouta. El otro sonrió nervioso, de verdad estaba tomando en serio toda esta pequeña misión, esperaba no cometer ningún error, se decía así mismo el chico de cabello turquesa.

Ichirouta comenzó a jugar con su corto fleco como siempre, tirándose levemente hacia abajo como si así pudiera hacerlo crecer como lo tenía antes.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Algo te está preocupando?- Taiki llamo su atención, para ese entonces Kiyoshi ya se había ido. Kazemiya volteo a ver al peli naranja un poco confundido.- Es que cuando haces eso, me he dado cuenta que algo te preocupa o estas nervioso.

\- ¡¿De… de verdad lo hago tanto?!- pregunto Ichirouta alarmado dejando de tocar su cabello, Taiki asintió sonriente.

No había tomado en cuenta aquello, había comenzado a tirar su cabello desde que lo corto, debido a que se sentía nervioso con su nuevo aspecto, al parecer había tomado esa costumbre por extrañar su cabello.- Sobre todo lo has hecho hoy.- recalco Taiki para volver a su almuerzo.- Durante toda la clase.- agrego para comer un bocado.

Kazemiya se quedo en silencio sorprendido y casi pálido, debía percatarse un poco más de sus expresiones, siempre había sido tan fácil de leer y lo seguía siendo ahora, sobre todo ahora era mucho más obvio que antes.- Qui-quizás es por el partido…

\- Si, yo igual estoy algo nervioso por ello.- dijo sincero Taiki, aunque en su rostro no parecía expresar eso, ya que se veía bastante tranquilo, demasiado relajado. Kazemaru volteo a mirar su comida, la cual ya había acabado, guardo las cosas y dejo la basura en el lugar que correspondía.

\- Taiki, perdona que te deje sólo, pero mi cabeza me duele un poco.- su compañero se alarmo, la última vez se había caído del dolor y habían pensado que se había desmayado.- N-no te preocupes, só-sólo es un poco, pero iré a la enfermería por si acaso.

\- Esta bien.- decía no muy convencido el de cabello naranja.

\- Te veo en la clase.- le dijo Ichirouta antes de irse y trotar suavemente hacia la enfermería, aunque en realidad iba hacia a otro lugar. Por su mente pasaban muchas en ese momento, porque aún no creía lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sobre todo lo que iba a suceder.

Hideki-san va a matarme.

-o-o-o-o-

Por otro lado, el compañero, y nuevo aliado de Kazemiya, había atravesado a salvo desde el club de basquetbol hacia el patio que llevaba a su destino. Kiyoshi trataba de aparentar normalidad; este salió del club con el bolso de Kazemiya colgado en su hombro, como si fuera el suyo y camino a paso rápido, pero no tanto para no llamar la atención. Observo cada lugar que veía, no había mucha gente por ahora, lo más importante era a travesar el patio secundario hacia la parte posterior, observo a ambos lados, sobre todo examino las ventanas del edificio más cercano desde donde estaba, y corrió hacia la otra punta de la secundaria directamente a la parte trasera de esta.

\- ¿Kiyoshi?- murmuro Masaru, quien era otro miembro de club de futbol. Basta decir que desde un punto ciego que Kiyoshi no vio, el de cabellos verdes y mechones algo alborotados, logró visualizar la extraña forma en que Kiyoshi se estaba comportando y como se dirigía hacia la parte posterior del colegio, donde lo perdió de vista.- ¿Qué estará tramando?- se decía mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo en caja que había comprado.

-o-o-o-o-

Allí estaban ambos chicos observándose mutuamente entre los árboles, muy cerca de la muralla que los separaba de la salida y de faltar a clases, ambos respiraban uno más nervioso que el otro.- Bien.- dijo el de cabello turquesa.- Estoy listo…- iba a agregar a eso la palabra "creo", pero se quedo atorada en su garganta.

\- Yo también estoy listo.- exclamo el castaño lleno de confianza en su voz.

\- Escucha… Ki…

\- No estés nervioso Ichirouta.- le dijo tranquilo el castaño, esta vez no fue sorpresa para él aludido que lo llamará por su nombre.- También es mi primera vez.- pero a pesar de decir eso, él se notaba confiado y relajado.- Tu vas a hacer la tarea más dura al final y puede que duela si no lo hago bien, así que me disculpo de antemano.

\- Es-esta bien confió en ti, es sólo…- exclamo mirando hacia el cielo.- Es la primera vez que hago esto… nunca ha pasado por mi cabeza fugarme de la secundaria.- le dijo alarmado.

\- Si, yo sólo he lanzado balones, no pensé que lanzaría una persona para que atravesará una muralla.

\- Por favor Kiyoshi, no me compares con un balón.- decía Kazemiya algo molesto.

\- Muy bien vamos.- Kiyoshi se puso en posición lo bastante cerca de la muralla, con las manos extendidas y la rodillas semi dobladas espero que Ichirouta viniera.- Listo.- el de cabello turquesa asintió y corrió hacia Kiyoshi para saltar en el último momento y que uno de sus pies cayera sobre las manos entrelazadas de su compañero, quien le dio un último empujón hacia arriba, para que alcanzará el final de la muralla.

Kazemaru voló hacia la muralla en ese momento, y justo sus brazos alcanzaron el borde para sujetarse firmemente, sin no llevarse un pequeño golpe en su rostro, pero nada significativo.- Bien.- declaro Kiyoshi victorioso. El más alto, espero con tranquilidad y algo de nervios que Kazemiya pudiera impulsarse con sus brazos y cuando noto que los pies del chico ya estaban sobre el borde, suspiro.

\- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto desde abajo.

\- Si, lo estoy.- Desde donde estaba la muralla era muy alta, demasiado para su gusto, y lo podían ver.- Bajaré, lánzame el bolso por favor.- pidió Ichirouta antes de saltar al otro lado fuera de la secundaria. Estaba ahora en una calle poco transitada a esa hora, había unas casas al frente pero esperaba que nadie de allí lo hubiera visto, aunque ya era tarde de todos modos.

\- ¡Ahí va!- Kiyoshi no tuvo problemas en pasar el bolso por encima de la muralla, no por nada lanzaba triples en su club que eran casi 100% efectivos.

\- ¡Lo tengo! Gracias Kiyoshi.- exclamo Ichirouta apegándose a la pared.- Por favor, ve a clases, no quiero que te metas en problemas.

\- No te preocupes estoy a tiempo.- dijo él.- Por favor no hagas nada innecesario e imprudente.- le pidió, también acercándose a la pared.- Y si ves que es peligroso, huye.

\- Si, lo sé. Nos vemos.-

-o-o-o-o-

Kazemaru corrió hasta la estación, y al igual que el otro día, cambio sus ropas en el baño y dejo su equipaje en los casilleros de la estación. Respiro hondo y tomo el tren hacia el lugar acordado. El viaje le pareció una eternidad, al llegar Miyasaka ya estaba dando alguno que otro indicativo y al observar a Kazemiya lo primero que hizo fue reprenderlo por su falta de puntualidad.

20 minutos después, estaban en camino hacia el edificio central del sector V. Mientras, Miyasaka conducía y hablaba por teléfono con sus manos libres, Ichirouta se encontraba algo asustado por el hecho de que vería al Seitei, por haber escapado de la escuela y porque sabía que Hideki se enteraría de esto de una forma u otra.

\- Si vas a ponerte así, te dejo aquí.- Miyasaka había terminado de hablar por teléfono hace unos minutos, cosa que Kazemaru ni siquiera había tomado atención. Al rubio le llamo la atención el silencio y la tensión, esta última reflejándose en el rostro del muchacho.

\- Estoy bien.- respondió simplemente, aunque a su voz le faltaba algo más de confianza.

\- No me digas que… ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?- Miyasaka claramente se estaba burlando de él.- Pero que cobarde… - le dijo él y aparco su auto a un lado, sorprendiendo al menor.- Voy a llamar a un reemplazo, ya dije que no necesito estorbos en el trabajo que vamos hacer...- dijo serio tomando su celular.

\- ¡No, espera!- Ichirouta salto de su lado del asiento para intentar arrebatarle el celular, pero Miyasaka lo tomo de una de sus muñecas y alejo su celular de él con su mano libre.

\- Escucha, hace algunos días estabas muy decidido ¿Qué paso ahora?- pregunto sin soltarlo, por la mirada que hacia el rubio se veía bastante molesto, casi se podría decir que parecía decepcionado.- ¿Por qué estas dudando de esa manera?

\- N-no , te equivocas… yo…

¿Estoy dudando? ¿De verdad? Después de lo que Kiyoshi hizo por mí, después de haber dicho esas palabras a Masaru y Taiki, después de encontrarme con Endo y todos ellos. ¿Por qué estoy dudando? Si, quizás si tenga algo de miedo, quiero ayudar pero si no soy capaz, si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

\- ¿Amas el futbol no es así?- pregunto Miyasaka interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos confusos de Kazemaru. El rubio le soltó y Kazemaru pudo sentarse nuevamente en su asiento.- Si de verdad quieres hacer que vuelva de nuevo, entonces titubear no es una opción, porque supongo que tienes a varias personas que te apoyan y que te necesitan.

Ichirouta le observo sorprendido y más tranquilo.- Claro, yo no soy de esas personas.- exclamo el rubio molesto, provocando que Kazemaru sólo sonriera apenas. Miyasaka a veces era muy orgulloso para demostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía.

\- Pero, te propusiste algo, ya me involucre en esto así que lamentablemente… creo que si… te estoy apoyando.- dijo levemente sonrojado sin despegar la vista del frente ya que para ese entonces había puesto en marcha su auto y Kazemaru estaba más que sorprendido ante esas palabras que le había dicho Miyasaka. El menor no dijo nada más, se quedo en silencio un tanto incomodo por aquellas palabras pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

¿Por qué estaba titubeando tanto? ¿A que le tenía tanto miedo? El no era débil, no necesitaba de un poder extra, ni nada de eso. No como esa vez, con lo del meteorito.

\- agh…- se quejo Kazemaru en ese instante, llevando una mano a su frente casi enseguida.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Miyasaka que le miro de reojo, ya que aún se hallaba conduciendo.

\- No, no fue nada…- la verdad es que había sido un dolor agudo y fugaz lo que sintió en su cabeza.- Estoy bien… Miyasaka-san, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo.- cambio el tema Ichirouta. El rubio frunció la boca ante esas palabras.

\- Soy tu Jefe, recuérdalo.

\- Si, lo siento Jefe.- sonrió Ichirouta.

-o-o-o-o-

La llegada al sector V no fue nada glamoroso, fue algo bastante normal. Las personas encargadas de la entrevista estaban allí y listos para entrar a hacer su trabajo. Miyasaka hablo con los recepcionistas y estos entregaron una tarjeta de invitados a cada uno de sus empleados, para luego dejarlos entrar. También habían otras personas que Kazemaru no conocía, seguramente fotógrafos de otras revistas.

El mensaje de Miyasaka para Kazemiya fue: No alejarse de él a menos que él lo dijera. Regla que debía cumplirse hasta terminar el trabajo.

Pasaron por un largo pasillo que los llevo a un ascensor, hasta el quinto piso de la central principal, para pasar a un gran cuarto circular, donde apenas entraron comenzaron a realizar sus principales papeles. Kazemaru se mantuvo al lado de Miyasaka todo el tiempo, con una libreta en sus manos por si se presentaba cualquier cosa.

En esa media hora de preparación lo que más hizo fue seguir a Miyasaka por todo ese gran cuarto, anotando en su libreta lo que le decía; tal como el orden de las entrevistas, a quienes fotografiarían, la hora de termino, etc.

\- Kazemiya, vete con los fotógrafos ahora, regresa cuando este solo.- ante la orden inesperada, este sólo se alejo dudoso. Observo hacia atrás y vio a un hombre acercarse a su jefe.

\- Señor Miyasaka, en un honor tener a una persona de su calibre trabajando aquí nuevamente.- un hombre vestido de traje blanco se acerco al rubio, vestía elegante, bien peinado, hasta con un bronceado perfecto. Al parecer era el jefe de este lugar.

\- Usted sabe señor Senguji, lo importante que es para mí el futbol en Japón, como ex deportista cubrir una nota como esta y darle un espacio en el próxima número, es un honor.- ambos adultos se tomaron la mano y Kazemaru pareció bastante sorprendido por como hablaba Miyasaka, se veía un adulto de verdad.

\- Coincido con usted, para mí es un honor que una revista de su calibre venga al sector V, se que Ishido a veces no piensa lo mismo, pero ya sabes cómo es él. Por mi parte creo que su trabajo es más que impecable.

\- Entonces, espero que hoy podamos cumplir con sus expectativas también, Senguji-san.

\- No lo dudo.- declaro el moreno con una sonrisa.- Bueno espero sus ordenes para empezar.- Miyasaka asintió, Kazemaru volvió acercarse a él con lentitud y cuidado.

\- ¿Jefe…?

\- El era Senguji Daigo, es quien está promoviendo a Ishido Shuji para ser Seitei, fue el anterior Seitei y quien al parecer encabeza toda esta locura.- le explicaba el rubio a Kazemiya sin siquiera mirarlo.- Creí que sería un buen dato que darte, ya que se podría decir que Senguji tiene más poder que el propio Ishido.- recalco eso último, al parecer divertido por ponerle un obstáculo al más joven

Kazemiya no sabía que decir al respecto, después de todo no tenía toda la información y había evitado hablar al respecto con Hideki para evitar sospechas.- En fin, comenzaremos el trabajo, mantén un perfil bajo hasta que terminemos.- le dijo por último al más joven, quien asintió ante esa advertencia que parecía más una amenaza.

Así comenzó el trabajo en el sector V para el más joven del equipo de Miyasaka.

-o-o-o-o-

Entre tanto las actividades deportivas de los clubes comenzaban, las puertas de la secundaria ya habían sido abiertas para aquellos estudiantes que por algún motivo faltaban a sus actividades o que simplemente no tenían actividades. Al mismo tiempo, algunos profesores iban directamente hacia la sala donde se reunían todos los docentes.

\- Creo que aquí está el número.- murmuraba un profesor de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros, mientras revisaba su computador y buscaba el número de uno de sus alumnos.

Durante la jornada de la tarde, él se había percatado que uno de sus alumnos no estaba en la clase. Se rumoreaba que había ido a la enfermería pero él no había pasado por allí, y la enfermera de la secundaria no le confirmo si es que un alumno estuvo allí, cosa que realmente le extraño.

\- Lo encontré.- murmuro él, sorprendiéndose al ver una nota más acerca de ese mismo alumno. Al parecer hoy tenía justificado faltar a las actividades de su club, sin embargo no decía nada acerca de las dos últimas horas de clase. Enseguida marco al teléfono y llamo a su casa, esperando que alguien contestará.

\- Hola, soy el profesor Handa de la secundaria Tsuetsu ¿hablo con algún familiar de Kazemiya?- pregunto apenas del otro lado de la línea daban señales de vida.

-o-o-o-o-

El club de baloncesto estaba lleno de vida, en ese momento todos practicaban sus lanzamientos con ganas una y otra vez, algunos casi al borde del colapso y otros aún con la suficiente energía para seguir practicando. Eran las rutinas básicas que siempre hacían la primera hora de sus actividades, después se volvería mucho más pesado.

\- Kiyoshi.- el entrenador del club de baloncesto llamo al amigo de Kazemiya, justo en ese momento el equipo tenía un descanso. Este se acerco a su entrenador, mientras secaba su cara con una toalla.

\- ¿Qué pasa entrenador?

\- Al parecer algún familiar tuyo esta buscándote.- le aviso el entrenador, Kiyoshi lo observo confundido, sus padres aún seguían en el trabajo, así que por su cabeza no podía imaginarse quien estaría buscándolo.- Será mejor que vayas a ver, al parecer era importante, te está esperando en la entrada de la secundaria.- el chico asintió y rápidamente fue al lugar indicado.

Mientras Kiyoshi se iba acercando a las puertas principales de la secundaria pudo notar una figura allí, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo reconocer a Tobitaka, el hermano de su madre, eso sí que era sorprendente, esperaba que no pasará nada malo.- Que sorpresa, no esperaba…- cuando llego a la entrada noto que Tobitaka no estaba solo, junto a él estaba Fudou Akio, con el castaño acosador de la vez anterior -Endo- y un hombre con un parche en el ojo –era Sakuma-.

\- Ya está aquí, aunque no sé para qué hacemos esto.- exclamo Fudou como si nada.

\- Tranquilo Fudou.- le pidió el chico de parche, bastante serio.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasa Tobitaka-san?- pregunto Kiyoshi un tanto nervioso. Seiya dejo escapar un suspiro y Sakuma sólo pudo poner una mano sobre su rostro.

\- Ellos están buscando a Kazemi…

\- Trae al enano aquí, necesito… necesitamos hablar con él.- se corrigió Akio rápidamente interrumpiendo a Tobitaka.

\- Oye Fudou se más gentil.- le dijo Endo.- Es un amigo de Ichi-kun, recuérdalo. Y pega muy duro.- eso último lo murmuro ya que recordaba perfectamente como este lo había tirado al suelo sin contemplaciones la primera vez que se encontraron.

\- Bueno eso, podrías llamar a Kazemiya, no queríamos llamar la atención entrando así que pensamos que era mejor que un amigo y compañero de clase fuera por él.

\- ¿A Ka-Kazemiya? Ve-verán.- exclamo un tanto nervioso.- El no está, digo…. Hoy no vino a clases.- mintió, ya que no iba a decirle que se salto dos clases y él lo ayudo.

\- ¿Kazemiya no vino a clases?- pregunto Tobitaka, los demás acompañantes parecían frustrados.

\- S-Si, quizás Kazemiya está enfermo y falto hoy.

\- ¿Quizás? ¿No sabes?- pregunto Endo sospechando un poco, era estúpido a veces, pero tampoco tanto. Él sabía muy bien que los padres avisaban cuando sus hijos faltaban a clases.

\- Bu-bueno…

\- ¡eh Kiyoshi!- un chico del mismo salón que él apareció de repente en la entrada interrumpiendo lo que podría haber sido un largo interrogatorio.- Tú eres amigo de Kazemiya ¿verdad?- pregunto repentinamente, a lo que Kiyoshi sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Que bueno que te encuentro, toma.- le entrego un bolso al aludido que lo recibió algo confundido.- Es el bolso de Kazemiya, dado a que se fue antes de que terminarán las clases, pensaba ir al club de futbol a dejárselo a Taiki para que se lo entregará, pero te vi a ti aquí, me ahorraste la caminata, nos vemos.- le termino de explicar su compañero sin percatarse que Kiyoshi estaría en apuros en pocos momentos.- Con su permiso.- declaro el chico al ver a los adultos allí y alejarse tranquilamente, dejando un momento incomodo entre el grupo de personas.

\- Bueno, será mejor que vuelva al cluuuuuuuuu…- y su oración no termino dado que Fudo lo tiro de un brazo hacia él, al voltearse noto que tanto él como Endo estaban enojados. Claramente no lo dejarían ir así de fácil.

\- Será mejor que nos digas la verdad.- exigió Endo.

\- Kazemiya no está en la secundaria ¿verdad?- pregunto Sakuma, los demás voltearon a verlo, Kiyoshi desvió la mirada y Tobitaka notó enseguida que su sobrino ocultaba algo.

\- Estas protegiéndolo.- declaro Seiya repentinamente, los demás voltearon a verlo.- ¿Qué te pidió hacer Kazemiya?- exigió saber su tío y Kiyoshi sintió las miradas de todos sobre él.

\- Na-nada, sólo le di un empujón…- exclamo él.

\- ¿eh?- exclamo los adultos sin entender.

\- E-Es que yo….- Justo en ese instante el celular de Tobitaka comenzó a sonar.

\- Disculpen, es Fubuki.- exclamo él y abandono la charla que estaban teniendo, para mala suerte de Kiyoshi, quien noto las malas intenciones de Akio en su mirada.

\- Ahora mismo me vas a decir que está pasando.- decía Fudou peligrosamente aprovechando que Tobitaka estaba atendiendo una llamada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Tobitaka! ¡Qué bueno que contestas!- Fubuki hablaba desde la otra línea bastante feliz.- Sabes estoy tomando un rico pastel frente al sector V. No sabía que hubiera una pastelería tan buena…

\- Fubuki…- llamo Tobitaka a punto de perder la paciencia, después de todo en su lado Endo y Akio amenazaban a su sobrino y por el otro lado Fubuki parecía estar vomitando arcoíris de su boca.- Tengo un problema en este momento.

\- ¿Estas en la secundaria del pequeño Ichi? ¿Es sobre lo que me contaste?

\- Si, al parecer no se encuentra.- declaro estresado.

\- ¡oh! Entonces si era él al que vi.- declaro Fubuki inocente y hasta alegre por haber dado en el clavo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto alarmado Seiya, llamando la atención de Endo y compañía.

\- Bueno vi a alguien muy parecido al pequeño entrando junto con unas elegantes personas al edificio del Sector V.

\- ¡¿El sector V?! ¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?- le exigió alarmado.

\- Dije que era parecido, por eso me quede frente al sector V esperando que saliera, para corroborarlo pero no han salido.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

\- Casi cuatro horas.- respondió tranquilo, como si esas cuatro horas no fueran nada.

\- Espéranos en ese lugar, no te vayas a mover, iremos enseguida.- Tobitaka cortó la comunicación y volteo a ver a los demás.- No se qué está pasando Kiyoshi, pero alguien vio a Kazemiya en el sector V.- de repente Kiyoshi se puso a la defensiva.

\- Prometí guardar el secreto.- les dijo repentinamente.- Aunque seas mi tío no te diré que paso, ni a ustedes tampoco, sobre todo a ti pervertido.- le dijo a Endo.

\- ¡No soy un pervertido!

\- Eso quiere decir que Kazemiya si esta en el sector V.- decía victorioso Tobitaka, Kiyoshi se tapo la boca por hablar demás.

\- ¿Cómo que está en el sector V?- una sexta persona apareció en ese momento provocando que todos observarán, sólo Endo, Fudou y Kiyoshi reconocieron a esa persona, este último abrazo el bolso de su amigo Kazemiya contra su pecho y al ver que Fudou lo había soltado, no tardo en volver a meterse en su secundaria y ocultarse.

\- Ka-Kazemiya-san…- exclamo Endo, al reconocer al padre de Ichi-kun.

\- El profesor de mi hijo me llamo y me dijo que falto a las dos últimas clases.- explico Hideki rápidamente bastante serio, cosa bastante anormal en él, pero claro que no olvidaba agregar aquel tono posesivo que tenía para con Ichirouta.

\- Kazemiya-san verá, nosotros recién llegamos buscando a Ichi-kun y no lo encontramos, nos acabamos de enterar que no estaba aquí en su secundaria.- explico Endo rápidamente al ver la cara malhumorada del padre del más joven y ahora desaparecido Kazemiya.

\- Así es.- confirmo Akio un poco nervioso al respecto, para luego buscar aprobación en Kiyoshi pero el mocoso había huido cuando no estaba prestando atención.- Ese mocoso se fue.- exclamo Akio, llamando la atención de Tobitaka y Sakuma. El chico del parche carraspeo un poco.

\- Será mejor ir al sector V ahora mismo, no es bueno que un niño haya faltado a clases y además haya entrado sin supervisión a la central del sector V.- exclamo Sakuma tranquilo.- Debe ser un problema, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de su hijo.- exclamo Sakuma a Hideki.- No tiene que preocuparse.

Tranquilízate Hideki, respira profundamente y piensa con cuidado lo que vas hacer a continuación. Pensaba el de cabellos azulados, mientras su mente pensaba rápidamente ignorando completamente a Sakuma. Para él, Kazemaru Ichirouta acababa de actuar por su cuenta y sabía muy bien cuál era su objetivo: El Seitei.

\- ¡ah! Espere, Kazemiya-san.- llamo Endo al verlo darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a paso rápido, Endo y Akio le siguieron casi enseguida.

\- ¿Qué pasa Tobitaka, no vienes?- Sakuma se detuvo a medio camino, al ver que su compañero no se movió de su lugar.

\- Les dejo el resto a ustedes, creo que tendré que hablar con ese chiquillo y sus padres cuando termine sus actividades.- por la cara que hacia Tobitaka se veía bastante molesto con respecto a la actitud de Kiyoshi, Sakuma sólo asintió nervioso y le deseo suerte para acompañar a los otros.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kazemaru abrazaba su cuaderno contra su pecho con nervios, en ese momento se llevaba una entrevista con uno de los encargados del sector, habían pasado algunos futbolistas a tomarse fotos con diferentes atuendos traídos por la empresa de Miyasaka. Senguji, aquel hombre que hablo con Miyasaka ya había hecho su entrevista y sólo faltaba alguien importante: Ishido Shuji.

Unos minutos después lo vio, entro magníficamente acompañado de sus guardaespaldas, dos personas de atuendo elegante y negro, se veían bastante serios e intimidantes, tanto como Ishido Shuji, que usaba su usual traje rojo. Kazemaru lo vio, la gran mayoría saludo con cortesía y respeto ante su llegada a la gran sala dispuesta para ellos, de sólo verlo sus manos sudaron y dejo caer el cuaderno que traía, sin embargo esta no alcanzo a tocar el suelo.

\- Bajo perfil, niño.- Miyasaka había atrapado su cuaderno antes que tocará el suelo.- No llames la atención ahora, no quiero que te relacionen con mi compañía.

\- Si, lo siento.- iba a tomar el cuaderno que le estaba tendiendo Miyasaka, pero este lo alejo de él sorprendiendo al muchacho.

\- Si reaccionas así con sólo ver al gran Ishido Shuji.- se podía notar un tono sarcástico en su voz.- Entonces no tienes la valentía para hacerlo.- Ichirouta frunció levemente el ceño y tomo el cuaderno a la fuerza, sorprendiendo al rubio.

\- Si puedo hacerlo.- le dijo directamente y con extremada confianza. Miyasaka sonrió divertido.

\- Bien, entonces.- de la nada le puso una gorra oscura al más joven para la sorpresa de este último que le miro confundido.- Tu cabello resalta demasiado, mantén un perfil bajo hasta que se vaya, Ishido es el último a quien tenemos que entrevistar, te daré la señal cuando puedas retirarte. Por ahora ve ayudar a los encargados de las luces y a los camarógrafos que ya terminaron, a guardar sus cosas.- Kazemiya asintió y se alejo lentamente, Miyasaka sólo sonrió de medio lado para luego observar al Seitei y caminar hacia a él, olvidándose de Ichirouta.

\- Ishido-san, muchas gracias por la invitación.- Miyasaka hablaba con un tono de respeto y formalismo hacia el Seitei. Kazemiya estaba asombrado ante eso, hace tan sólo unos segundos su jefe estaba siendo sarcástico sobre el Seitei, pero ahora el rubio parecía fascinado con la sola idea estar con él.

\- Usted es el último que nos queda para la entrevista y las fotos. Sé que está ocupado pero le prometo que no durará mucho.

\- Me gustaría que me hicieran llegar una copia a mi dirección apenas salga la revista.- menciono Ishido, ignorando las palabras del rubio.

\- Eso está claramente contemplado en el contrato, no tiene de qué preocuparse por esos detalles.- contesto tranquilamente Miyasaka, con toda la madurez que pudo encontrar en su interior.

Kazemiya observaba desde lejos. Ishido Shuji se hallaba sentado en una elegante silla esférica de terciopelo oscuro. El rostro del Seitei no parecía cambiar en nada, ni siquiera con la estilista que arreglaba un poco su rostro y cepillaba su ropa para quitar cualquier tipo de residuo que hubiera en ella. Ni siquiera ante el saludo de Miyasaka, o cualquier otro tipo de recibimiento parecía sorprenderse, era bastante frió.

Kazemaru siempre supo que Goenji no era muy demostrativo, pero tampoco era para exagerar, por alguna razón se estaba arrepintiendo al no tener más información sobre lo que ocurrió para que Goenji fuera Ishido Shuji, sin embargo preguntar habría levantado sospechas en Hideki.

Goenji ¿Por qué? Era lo que se preguntaba en ese momento Kazemaru, mientras la última entrevista seguía su curso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.


	18. Accidente

Kiyoshi se había encontrado con Tobitaka y compañía, y no bastando con eso, el padre del protagonista también había aparecido. Kiyoshi Kaito, quien era conocido por ser un buen amigo y compañero, casi un genio en el baloncesto, aunque a veces un poco vago, estaba desesperado. Hace un rato atrás que estaba intentado llamar a su compañero, Kazemiya Ichirouta el afectado, pero este no respondía, opto por mandarle un mensaje para continuar con sus actividades del club ya que el entrenador lo iba a regañar si lo notaba distraído.

Al terminar la práctica, lo primero que hizo fue revisar su teléfono, pero no había nada. Ni una sola respuesta de Kazemiya, trato de llamar de nuevo, pero nada.

Kazemiya, que tu padre y los amigos de mi tío Tobitaka están allá en el sector, responde. Era lo que el castaño rogaba en su interior con desesperación, esperando que por lo menos Kazemiya hubiera leído su mensaje y sólo estuviera muy ocupado como para responder.

\- Por fin sales.- cuando llego a la entrada principal escucho una voz bastante familiar, Tobitaka estaba ahí esperándolo.

\- Ho-hola…

\- O hablas aquí, o te acompañaré hasta tu casa y tu madre se enterará.- declaro Tobitaka, el castaño le miro receloso y sin perder tiempo corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello, sorprendiendo a Seiya que no espero que de verdad huyera.

\- ¡Espera!- claro que Tobitaka lo siguió para darle alcance. Sería una larga tarde para Kiyoshi, pero él no era el único con problemas ese día. Al otro lado de la ciudad, había alguien que estaría prontamente en un grave problema.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Muy bien Kazemaru Ichirouta, es para esto por lo que tanto has luchado durante estos días, concéntrate.- se decía el más joven del equipo Nanami mientras observaba como guardaban las cámaras usadas, los estilistas se iban, la ropa era empacada por diferentes personas. Algunos grupos conversaban, otros hacían llamadas importantes.

\- Como siempre mi estimado Miyasaka, ha sido un gran trabajo.- el hombre moreno, llamado Senguji hablaba con el rubio cerca de una de las entradas del lugar, eran la última empresa en irse, al parecer Senguji tenía cierto respeto por el trabajo que hacia Miyasaka.

Kazemaru les observaba desde lejos, más sin embargo su atención fue dirigida rápidamente hacia el Seitei.- Goenji…- murmuro en voz baja. Sin embargo su calma se esfumo cuando vio al Seitei caminando hacia el lado contrario donde estaban Miyasaka y Senguji, estaba abandonando la habitación y su jefe no le había dado la señal para irse. Observo de un lado a otro, sin saber qué hacer, hasta que tuvo que decidir por sí mismo.

La gran habitación donde estaba era lo suficientemente grande y además de forma circular, sus frías paredes de metal, poseía varias entradas, completamente abiertas para el fácil acceso de los invitados. Claro Kazemaru hizo uso de la entrada más cercana, después de todo, todas las puertas daban al mismo pasillo.

\- Lo siento Miyasaka-san.- murmuro para dejar su libreta sobre unas cajas y salir de la habitación en persecución de Goenji.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Termino siguiendo a Ishido por un largo pasillo, siempre escondiéndose en una de las esquinas antes de doblar, agradecía que no hubiera mucha gente en el edificio, porque hasta ahora sólo ellos parecían caminar por allí. Bueno no estaban totalmente solos, las personas de mantenimiento, del aseo en este caso, estaban por allí. Kazemaru notó la perfecta posibilidad, para tirar aquella gorra oscura y su identificación que lo indicaba como miembro de la empresa de Miyasaka, en un basurero con ruedas, que seguro algún encargado de la limpieza había dejado a un costado del pasillo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero de alguna forma le pareció eterno, dado a que estaba nervioso y ligeramente asustado por el hecho que los pasillos se parecían mucho entre sí, la posibilidad de no regresar sin conocer el camino parecía ser muy alta.

El Seitei doblo a un pasillo, y como siempre Kazemiya espero unos pocos segundos, para después correr hacia donde había desaparecido, se asomo lentamente para ver donde se dirigía, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie.- No… no…- comento en voz baja, observando por todos lados, pero él estaba seguro que lo vio entrar por ese pasillo. Respiro hondo y entro al pasillo, que ahora que lo notaba estaba levemente oscuro y no tenía salida, lo único que había era una puerta cuyo estilo frio y metálico se parecía a la habitación donde habían hecho las fotos y entrevistas.

Era obvio, el Seitei había entrado por allí. Kazemaru tomo aire, cerró los ojos y la puerta se abrió, luego que el apretará un botón cercano. La puerta al abrirse no hizo ruido y el entro tímidamente a la habitación, no era tan grande como la otra, pero también era circular. La habitación se notaba fría, con varias pantallas apagadas a sus costados y la luz era tenue, sólo para ver lo necesario y no más allá.

\- Ho-hola…- exclamo tímidamente, dando pequeños pasos que producían un leve ruido en el frio piso. Ante su llamado nadie respondió. Acaso ¿Estaba sólo? Se pregunto observando de un lado a otro, en busca de un interruptor que le permitiera ver algo más que sólo el centro de la habitación.

¿Se abría equivocado? Se pregunto nuevamente, pero él estaba seguro que Goenji había entrado a ese pasillo, el cual no tenía salida y sólo había una puerta. No quería pensar en fallar, si no todo sería en vano y Hideki lo mataría, después de todo ¿Qué clase de cosas podrían afectar el futuro con lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Las decisiones que estaba tomando eran las correctas?

\- ¿Quién eres tú y que haces aquí?- una persona había entrado a la sala en ese momento, provocando que el menor se exaltará al escuchar su voz. Volteo a mirar, sólo para ver a una persona bien vestida y de tez morena que lo miraba severamente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Fubuki Shirou!- saludaba el albino a Hideki.- Es un honor conocer al padre de Ichi-chan.

\- Si, es un gusto Fubuki…- Hideki parecía sorprendido de ver a otro miembro más de los ex súper once, el estar con tantas personas que supuestamente eran una clave para que el futuro en la tierra no se volviera un caos, le estresaba de sobre manera. Eso último era porque desde que había llegado Fubuki, este se comportaba como un chico visitando un acuario o algo así, y Endo y Fudou parecían apunto de asesinar a la secretaria del mostrador por no dejarlos entrar. Sakuma quien intervino, parecía el único maduro de este grupo.

\- Al parecer no podemos entrar, como aún no terminan las entrevistas no quieren ser molestados.- explico Sakuma.- Podríamos esperar acá a que salga…

\- Escuche señorita, necesito entrar a ese lugar.- ese era Hideki, ahora él era quien estaba amenazando a la pobre secretaria que no tenía culpa de nada.- Lo digo por su propio bien, es mejor que nos entregue un pase de entrada y nos diga donde están haciendo las malditas entrevistas.- le exigió él alzando la voz.

\- Hi-Hideki-san.- llamo Sakuma con la voz débil.

\- Que miedo.- murmuro Fudou.

\- Si tuviera un hijo como Ichi-chan, también actuaría así.- hablo despreocupadamente Fubuki, como siempre con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro.

\- ¡Comprendo muy bien a lo que te refieres, Fubuki!- le dijo un Endo animado. Ambos asintieron de acuerdo.

\- …- Sakuma se quedo sin palabras, porque hasta Akio parecía de acuerdo.

\- Vaya, pero que sorpresa.- exclamo una voz extra, todos voltearon a ver a quien les hablo.

\- ¡Kido!- exclamo Sakuma.

\- geh… Kido.- murmuro Hideki, observando receloso al chico de rastas, parado allí como si fuera el rey del maldito mundo, o eso pensaba Hideki molesto por el hecho de encontrárselo en ese lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Te repetiré una vez más la pregunta, jovencito ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué haces en este lugar privado?- volvió a preguntar la persona de tez morena al ver que el jovencito de cortos cabellos turquesas, no respondía.

Kazemaru trago saliva, dando unos leves pasos hacia atrás, observo de reojo el piso para luego observar al frente otra vez y respirar hondo para contestarle a esa persona.- Quien sea yo no es importante.- exclamo lleno de confianza, o por lo menos eso se notaba en su rostro y voz, porque sus puños temblaban. Esas palabras las había oído en una película de detectives que había visto en uno de sus tiempos libres, ahora mismo se sentía estúpido haciendo eso, pero no se le ocurría nada mejor.

\- Lo que verdaderamente importa aquí, es lo que ustedes están haciendo con un deporte como el futbol.- dijo decidido. El adulto pareció sorprendido por unos segundos ante las palabras de aquel jovencito irrespetuoso.

\- Entiendo, aún quedan chicos como tú en este lugar.- decía burlándose de él.- Crees que viniendo hasta aquí, infiltrándote en este lugar.- exclamo para comenzar a caminar alrededor de la habitación, sin acercarse al muchacho, quien le miraba desconfiado.- Y decir palabras valientes como esas, va a cambiar el futbol.

\- Hasta que lo intente no pierdo nada ¿no es así?- le refuto él.- Además, no hay ganancia en crear una competencia arreglada.

\- ¿ganancia? Hay mucha ganancia ¿sabes?- le dijo él, deteniéndose a un costado de la habitación, sin darle la cara.- Es suficiente, llamaré a seguridad.

Una puerta, que se encontraba oculta por la poca iluminación de la habitación se abrió, dejando pasar otra figura.- ¿Qué ocurre Senguji?- pregunto aquel nuevo individuo, enseguida la habitación se ilumino un poco más. Senguji, quien era como se llamaba el hombre que hablaba con Kazemaru, tenía en su mano su celular al parecer a punto de llamar antes de la interrupción.

Kazemaru estaba sorprendido al poder notar a la nueva persona; allí frente a él se encontraba Ishido Shuji.- ¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- pregunto a Senguji con un tono de molestia, quien se encontraba cerca de él.

\- De eso mismo me voy a encargar ahora…

\- ¡No!- grito repentinamente Kazemiya, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo en el proceso por haber sacado el valor de gritar así, y sorprendiendo a los adultos que habían en la habitación.- Me niego a irme, hasta hablar con usted.- le dijo a Ishido, el aludido le miro molesto por aquella actitud tan infantil.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de manera seca. Kazemiya trago saliva antes de continuar.

\- El futbol… ¡El futbol no puede seguir así!- se detuvo un momento antes de decir algo que pudiera delatarlo o sospechar de él.- No pueden arreglar los partidos para su beneficio, es injusto y no es divertido.- Ishido sólo se mantenía en silencio sin inmutarse a esas palabras.- Un deporte debería ser divertido, debería existir una sana competencia como lo era antes, como lo era… hace 10 años.- Ishido por fin cambio de expresión a una de sorpresa, que Senguji noto enseguida.

\- Esos partidos que jugaban Inazuma Japón deberían volver, porque ahora los equipos están sufri…

\- ¡Suficiente!- Senguji le grito asustando al menor e interrumpiendo su monologo. El moreno se acerco a él, pero Kazemaru se hizo hacia atrás asustado.

\- Espera Senguji.- Ishido lo detuvo, Kazemaru ya comenzaba a creer que debería irse pronto de ahí, pero todavía no había hecho reaccionar a Goenji y dudaba hacerlo con Senguji presente. Además, Senguji no se veía demasiado amigable. El moreno dio unos pasos hacia atrás al ver que Ishido se oponía a que él se acercará al menor.

\- ¿Qué esperas lograr con lo que has dicho hasta ahora?- pregunto Ishido cuando todo parecía un poco más relajado.- Si crees que unas simples palabras me van a convencer…

\- En el futbol hay muchos oponentes más fuertes con los que se puede competir, eso es divertido.- exclamo repentinamente Kazemiya bastante más determinado que antes. Ishido se mostro realmente sorprendido ante esas palabras y sobre todo porque el niño lo había interrumpido. Por alguna razón, la palabra: "Mundo" había venido a la cabeza de Ishido Shuji repentinamente.

Pero no sólo Ishido se notaba estupefacto ante esa frase, afuera de la habitación cerca de la puerta por donde Kazemaru había entrado, había un rubio escuchando extrañado las palabras del chico. Hace unos segundos aquel rubio de ojos verdes, iba a entrar y sacarlo de allí, pero sus palabras le detuvieron en seco, porque por alguna razón ya las había oído antes. Miyasaka ahora mismo se encontraba confundido.

\- La próxima semana comienza el torneo nacional.- mencionó repentinamente el menor sacando de su estupor a Ishido y de paso a Miyasaka quien seguía escuchando a escondidas.- Vea a mi secundaria, vea a mi equipo jugar atentamente, vea como el futbol puede ser divertido, como lo era antes.

\- …ese niño…- las palabras que estaba escuchando Miyasaka las había oído antes. Por alguna razón eso le alegraba, pero no le gustaba sentir aquello.

\- Como un equipo unido puede ser fuerte juntos.- Kazemiya seguía hablándole a un sorprendido seitei.- Y como puede ser divertido sin la necesidad de tener un juego arreglado, Goenji-san.- exclamo por último, sorprendiendo al aludido, hasta Miyasaka se sorprendió al escuchar sus últimas palabras y Senguji se había quedado sin palabras dejando caer su celular al suelo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Así que tenemos un intruso en nuestro edificio.- exclamo Kido.- Como es que pudo entrar así nada más.- decía mientras marcaba por teléfono.

El grupo de Endo y compañía habían ingresado finalmente al edificio del sector V gracias a que Sakuma pudo convencer a Kido. Ahora todos estaban caminando por los pasillos en busca de Ichirouta.

\- Yo lo vi entrar con gente elegante.- le indico el albino.

\- Quizás se aprovecho y entro con los entrevistadores.- decía Kido.- ¿Es tu hijo, no?- pregunto a Hideki, quien había estado en silencio, esperando a no ser notado por Kido, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

\- Si, lo es.- respondió él malhumorado.

\- Seguro que no le dijiste nada.

\- No le mencione nada sobre este día, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes.- exclamo serio, lo suficiente para darle a entender a Kido que no estaba mintiendo.

\- Las revistas invitadas ya se estaban retirando, sólo quedan unas pocas.- dijo Kido poco después. En ese instante, todo el grupo se encontraba en el piso donde hace poco se habían estado llevando a cabo las entrevistas, sin embargo entre ellos no veían a ningún jovencito de la edad de Kazemiya, sólo unos pocos adultos que rápidamente ordenaban y salían con sus cosas.

\- Si no está aquí, debe estar con el Seitei.- menciono Hideki luego de un largo silencio, todos voltearon a verlo extrañados por esas palabras.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del mismo edificio; la habitación que Miyasaka estaba espiando se había quedado repentinamente en silencio, hasta él mismo estaba conteniendo el aliento sin notarlo. Es que, ante las últimas palabras de Ichirouta, la sorpresa quedo marcada en la cara de los dos adultos presentes, hasta del rubio que estaba afuera.

\- ¿Cómo… sabía… él…?- se pregunto en voz baja el rubio saliendo de su estupor.

\- ¿Quién eres tú, niño?- pregunto el Seitei en voz alta, dando un paso hacia adelante. Fue allí que Kazemiya se dio cuenta que había cometido un terrible error, llevo una mano a su boca rápidamente ¡Había dicho su nombre! ¡Había nombrado al Seitei por su verdadero nombre! ¡Se suponía que no debía hacerlo! Se grito alarmado dentro de sí.

Senguji le miro extrañado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto ¿Había sido un golpe de suerte? ¿Acaso sabía algo? ¿Alguien había filtrado información?

\- E-es todo lo que quería decirle.- dijo rápidamente Ichirouta, para dar un paso hacia atrás y luego salir corriendo. Miyasaka se dio cuenta de aquello y se oculto rápidamente en otro pasillo, Kazemiya salió corriendo y no contó con que el Seitei también saliera apresurado tras él, persiguiéndolo.

\- ¡Espera allí!- grito él, eso pudo escuchar Miyasaka quien por suerte no había sido visto.

\- De-demonios ¿Qué hago?- se pregunto alarmado el rubio ¿seguirlos? Quizás pondría a Kazemiya en más problemas. Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, claro que no, si lo dejaba sólo sería peor para él, pero tampoco es que creyera que el Seitei le fuera hacer algo malo a un simple niño. Se quedo pensativo unos segundos, dudando que hacer mientras observaba el pasillo con atención.- Maldición…- enojado, maldijo en voz alta, para tratar de alcanzarlos por otro camino.

Mientras Senguji, quien no había podido prever la reacción de Ishido Shuji, tomaba su celular y llamaba a seguridad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Quizás se haya ido por aquí.- Mientras el grupo de Fubuki estaba caminando por un pasillo. Hideki se hallaba preocupado y se sentía culpable, esto no estaría pasando si lo hubiese apoyado, pero tampoco pensó que fuera capaz de hacer todo esto él sólo. Hace pocos minutos atrás les había contado a ellos, sin delatar nada extraño o dar información sospechosa, sólo la suficiente para que entendieran sobre lo que su "hijo" había tenido en su cabeza durante esos días y cuya idea él se negó completamente.

\- De verdad le debe agradar el futbol.- exclamo Endo a su lado. Hideki le observo de reojo.- Intentar hablar con el Seitei así como así, de verdad… es muy valiente.- sonrió él.- No se preocupe por él, debe estar bien.

\- Espero que de verdad lo esté.-

\- Aún así, creo que deberías comenzar a educar mejor a tu hijo.- opinó Kido, un pequeño tic debajo del ojo de Hideki se hizo notar enseguida.

\- No quiero recibir consejo de un chico que aún sigue virgen.- eso fue un duro golpe contra Kido. Los demás aguantaron la risa como pudieron, excepto Fudou, él se rio a pesar de todo.

\- ¡N-no sabes nada de mí para decir esas cosas!- un sonrojado Kido le grito, mientras aún se escuchaba la risa de Akio.- ¡Y Fudou, ya basta!

\- Oigan bajen la voz.- pidió Fubuki, quien iba de cabecilla de ese grupo, junto con Sakuma.

\- Parece que ese pasillo fue recién limpiado.- a unos cuantos metros de ellos se veía el típico letrero de precaución que dejaban cuando alguien había limpiado el piso.- Tengan cuidado, no quiero que se caigan, oíste Endo.- le dijo Sakuma, sin detener su caminata.

\- ¿Por qué sólo yo?- lloriqueo el ahora entrenador Endo.

\- Compórtate Endo, no ves que…

\- ¡Te dije que esperarás!- se escucho un grito provenir de algún sitio que interrumpieron las palabras de Akio. Todos voltearon sorprendidos a mirar hacia los lados buscando la fuente de ese sonido. Cuando escucharon otro grito que llamo su atención. Repentinamente, allí donde estaba el cartel de precaución, apareció Ichirouta deslizándose por el suelo, siendo sujetado por otra persona de su brazo. Claramente esa situación termino mal, cuando ambas figuras cayeron al piso debido a lo resbaloso de las circunstancias.

La sorpresa para los espectadores, no fue sólo porque cayeron al suelo, sino como -en cámara lenta- Ishido caía encima de Ichirouta, y como sus rostros chocaron sin querer, llevándose una gran sorpresa entre los dos. En ese momento el pasillo se quedo en un largo e incomodo silencio, ni el grupo de Fubuki reacciono enseguida, ni tampoco nadie se dio cuenta que del pasillo contrario aparecía Miyasaka cuya expresión fue de horror.

Si, la expresión de Miyasaka estaba hecha para una película de terror, al igual que la de los demás.

El silencio se disipo, cuando los dos protagonistas de ese evento se separaron bruscamente, alejándose uno del otro. Ambos sonrojados y mirándose sorprendidos, Goenji tenía una mano sobre su boca, Ichirouta tenía ambas manos sobre la suya propia. Si, se habían besado.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Yolomatoyolomatoyolomato.- Hideki parecía ser el único que había salido de su estupor momentáneo, junto con Kido y Sakuma. Pero Hideki si que reacciono, había tomado una maceta cercana, que había en el pasillo, y la alzo sobre su cabeza con claras intenciones de romperla sobre la cabeza del Seitei.

\- ¡Tranquilo Kazemiya!- Kido lo detuvo desde atrás, sosteniéndolo de sus brazos.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame romperle la cara!-

\- Espere, por favor Kazemiya-san.- un nervioso Sakuma intentaba detener que esto no terminara en un homicidio en el sector V.

Armando tanto alboroto, tanto seitei como Ichirouta voltearon a ver el escándalo. La cara de horror del más joven fue irremplazable ¡¿Qué hacia Hideki allí?! No, la pregunta más bien era: ¿Qué hacían todos allí? ¿Todos habían visto la escena, acaso? Kazemiya se quería morir de vergüenza, ni siquiera podía voltear a mirar a Goenji ahora, así que sólo desvió la mirada al otro lado. Eso último fue un error, ya que Miyasaka estaba allí y también había visto todo y no parecía muy feliz.

\- "Por favor, que alguien me saque aquí"- pensó un alarmado y pálido Kazemaru al ver la expresión furiosa de Miyasaka, hasta parecía que una sombra negra salía del cuerpo del rubio con intenciones asesinas.

Ishido olvido que aquellos individuos estaban allí haciendo escándalo y volteo su mirada hacia el más joven.- Tu…- llamo él, Kazemaru observo a verlo algo asustado.- ¿Cómo sabias…?

\- Ishido Shuji.- hablo el rubio repentinamente, interrumpiendo al Seitei, poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del más joven.- Espero que pueda hacerse responsable de lo que acabo de ver, después de todo es uno de mis más preciados ayudantes.- un serio y calmado Miyasaka hablaba hacia él, ignorando a los demás.

Hideki ya había dejado de pelear en contra de Sakuma y Kido, así que la pobre maceta estaba sana y salva en el piso. Fudou y Endo salieron por fin de su estupor momentáneo al escuchar a Miyasaka hablar, pero la verdad es que habían despertado porque Miyasaka se acerco a Kazemiya más de la cuenta.

\- ¿ah?- exclamaron Hideki, Endo, Fudou y Fubuki, al no entender recién las palabras de Miyasaka.

¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Se pregunto mentalmente Hideki.

\- Tu ayudante…- murmuro el gran seitei. Sus ojos vagaron desde el rubio Miyasaka, editor y jefe de la empresa Nanami. Para luego posar sus orbes en el más pequeño del grupo, encontrándose con su mirada azulada, se veía tan confundido como él en ese momento.

\- Nos vamos.- Miyasaka tomo a Ichirouta del brazo y se lo llevo con él, el menor la verdad estaba demasiado confundido o intentado entender la situación, así que sólo se dejo llevar. Recién allí Goenji reacciono.

\- Esper…

\- ¡Espera tu…!- Endo y compañía iban a impedir que el Seitei persiguiera al menor. Pero otros individuos aparecieron en ese momento, un par de elegantes personas con lentes oscuros, los guardaespaldas de Ishido, quien no dejaron que el Seitei se marchará o que alguien más se le acercará. Mientras Hideki, aprovechaba la confusión para salir de allí.

\- El señor Senguji quiere verlo, Seitei.- hablo seriamente uno de ellos. El Seitei le observo molesto para luego rendirse ante eso, no era bueno causar más escándalo.

\- Ustedes deben irse, si no quieren estar en problemas.- El otro guardaespaldas hablo observando al grupo de muchachos, quienes se observaron un momento antes de siquiera actuar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Mi-Miyasaka-san.- llamaba Kazemaru en ese momento, mientras era llevado por el rubio. Miyasaka lo arrastro consigo hacia la salida, sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. Kazemaru miraba hacia atrás, ninguno los seguía, pero se veía algo angustiado. Lo bueno es que se detuvieron a metros de la entrada y Miyasaka por fin lo soltó.

\- Que… ¿Qué demonios crees que hacías?- le recrimino el mayor.- Si ese era tu plan…

\- No, no lo era.- dijo entre sorprendido y avergonzado.- Fu-fue un accidente.- su voz se fue apagando lentamente, para observar el piso. Quien iba a decir que le iba a dar un beso por accidente a Goenji, además era la primera vez que besaba a alguien. Miyasaka respiro profundamente, al parecer estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Escucha…

\- ¡Ichiro!- un grito los alerto a ambos, Hideki venía hecho una furia. - ¿Qué es lo que paso allá? Pero sobre todo ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? Tienes mucho que explicarme.- le recrimino él, Kazemaru sabía que esto pasaría pero no creía que tan pronto y tampoco de esa manera.

\- Fue mi culpa.- exclamo repentinamente Miyasaka, tanto Ichirouta como Hideki lo miraron algo confundidos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Miyasaka se ofreció a llevarlos a casa a ambos, entre más pronto se fueran de allí para él era mejor. Kazemaru se subió atrás, Miyasaka y Hideki adelante, el trayecto fue silencioso hasta la casa de Kazemiya.

\- Gracias por traernos.- los tres habían abandonado el auto una vez estaban frente a la casa de Ichirouta. Miyasaka hizo una leve reverencia ante las palabras de agradecimiento.

\- No tiene porque agradecer, creo que esto es mi culpa, después de todo.

\- No tiene que decir eso, Miyasaka-san.- intento hablar Ichirouta.

\- Si, ahora hablaremos sobre lo que ocurrió.- declaro Hideki observando a Ichirouta bastante serio, el menor sólo sonrió nervioso.

\- Antes de irme, porque de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar.- les detuvo Miyasaka.- Me gustaría hablar con usted, Kazemiya-san.- exclamo el rubio, luego lanzo una breve mirada a Ichirouta, que enseguida entendió el "padre" de Ichirouta.

\- Ichiro, entra primero y espérame en el living.- Kazemaru titubeo ante las palabras de su figura paterna, ya que quería escuchar lo que iban a hablar, pero observando el ambiente tan sólo asintió y entro a la casa, dejando a los adultos solos.

Ya adentro fue hasta el living, y se asomo por la ventana con cautela. Lamentablemente no podía oír lo que hablaban, pero se veían bastante serios ambos. Desde allí, podía notar que Miyasaka era quizá centímetros más alto que Hideki, pero aún así Hideki no parecía para nada intimidado por ese hecho.

Se veía todo calmado allí afuera, no parecía que estuvieran gritándose, sólo estaban platicando, hubo un instante en que Hideki se quedo pensativo y otro donde Miyasaka le entrego algo a él, pero no supo que era.

La charla fue corta, Miyasaka se retiro despidiéndose de Hideki, y luego subió a su auto. No sin que antes, su mirada verde se cruzará con la del menor, observando a un Ichirouta que estaba espiando, este por acto reflejo cerró la cortina y se alejo de la ventana. "Estoy exagerando". Pensó el de cabello turquesa.

Termino por sentarse en el sofá y esperar a que Hideki llegará, para lo que sería una larga charla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- La verdad es que no sé por dónde comenzar con todo esto.- Hideki apenas llegar se sentó en el sofá junto a Kazemaru para que un silencio se instalará entre ellos.

\- uhmm ¿Qué te dijo, Miyasaka-san?- pregunto con cautela, Hideki le miro de reojo.

\- Sólo me dijo que era su culpa haberte permitido hacer aquello y que fue un ciego al confiar en ti. También me dijo lo muy buen trabajador que fuiste durante esa semana y que no te regañará mucho, aunque dijo que si que te merecías un castigo.- Hideki metió su mano en sus bolsillos.- Me dio su tarjeta de contacto, aunque yo no la quería, dijo que era por si necesitaba su ayuda, una forma para que le disculpara supongo yo.- declaro observando la tarjeta y guardándola.- Aunque creo que él no tiene la culpa de nada… ¿Por qué estas sonriendo?- pregunto ofendido al observar a Ichiro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- aah ¿Estoy sonriendo?

\- Si, y sigo enfadado y con muchas preguntas ¿sabes?

\- ¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad!- se disculpo Kazemaru.- Sólo estoy feliz que Miyasaka no haya cambiado tanto, sigue siendo un buen chico.

\- Ya veo…- declaro Hideki más calmado, para luego fruncir el ceño, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.- Espera … ¿Conocías a Miyasaka?- Kazemaru confundido sólo asintió con la cabeza.- ¿De tu pasado? ¿De hace 10 años?- otra vez asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Quién… quien es él?

Ante esa pregunta Kazemaru tan sólo observo confundido a Hideki.- Pensé que lo conocías, igual como a Endo y los demás.

\- Claro que no, una persona famosa como él, no estaba en la base de datos histórica sobre los eventos del futuro.

\- ¿Nada?-

Hideki negó con la cabeza.- ¿Quién es él?

\- Miyasaka es… El fue compañero mío en la secundaria, e íbamos en el club de atletismo, antes de unirme al de futbol.- respondió sencillamente, como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿ah? ¿Atletismo? Espera ¿Estabas en otro club?- la sorpresa y confusión en el rostro de Hideki eran totalmente sinceros, la verdad que hasta parecía asustado de no tener ese dato consigo.

\- Creí que lo sabías, que sabías todo sobre mi.- Hideki negó con la cabeza, se levanto de su asiento y respiro para tranquilizarse.

\- Lo que se de ti es sólo sobre los partidos importantes en adelante y con eso me refiero al torneo internacional y pocos detalles de lo que ocurrió con el meteorito, no más que eso. Detalles como en que club estuviste antes o que lazos hiciste en esos clubes o en otras actividades, no estaban allí, seguramente porque no eran relevantes para ese tiempo.- Hideki pensativo se quedo callado.- Es interesante, una variable que no había tomado en cuenta.

Kazemaru estaba sorprendido por ese dato que le estaba dando.

\- De todas formas.- exclamo el de cabellos azules, esta vez poniéndose serio.- Ve diciéndome lo que ocurrió durante la semana, quiero saber qué hiciste.- le exigió Hideki a Ichiro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada al respecto.- Hideki caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con los brazos cruzados, bastante molesto.- Faltaste a tus actividades del club y no sabía, no ibas a visitar a Midorikawa después del club, tampoco te quedabas a entrenar hasta tarde y tenías un trabajo, y además de todo te encontraste con Miyasaka, alguien de tu pasado que yo ignoraba, y no me lo habías dicho.- Luego de lo ocurrido con Goenji en el edificio del sector V, se habían ido directo a su casa y Kazemaru tuvo que contarle todo acerca de lo que había pasado.- Además de tener todo ese plan para encontrarte con el Seitei… ese maldito…- murmuro eso último.

\- Lo de Midorikawa si era cierto…- intento defenderse débilmente él.

\- No me contradigas, Ichirouta.- el otro tan sólo se quedo en silencio sentado en su asiento.- Estas castigado.

\- ¡ah! Espera un momento.- ahora si Kazemaru reacciono.- Esto lo hice por la misión, si no te lo dije es porque sabía que no me apoyabas.

\- Te pusiste en peligro, hiciste que Fudou, Endo, Fudou y Sakuma sospecharán. Y sobre todo Kido presencio la escena y mañana me hará muchas preguntas.- Hideki se veía cabreado.- Estas castigado.

\- No me puedes castigar.

\- Lo hago por tu bien.

\- Yo lo hago por el bien de todos ellos.- dijo decidido y en voz alta.

\- Ichiro…- un tanto sorprendido Hideki sólo le observo.- te das cuenta que te estás poniendo en peligro, ahora entiendo porque estabas tan pálido y cansado aquella semana.

\- No te preocupes, terminaré la misión.- Kazemaru se levanto, ya que se encontraba sentado en el sofá todo ese tiempo.- Aún si en el proceso me destruyo a mí mismo. Lo dije antes, lo hago por ellos, y esto no terminará hasta que lleguemos al torneo internacional ¿verdad?- las palabras de Ichirouta dejaron en silencio a Hideki en ese momento, el de verdad se estaba tomando en serio todo esto, no es que fuera una broma lo que estaban haciendo, pero si era algo peligroso.

Hideki dejo escapar un suspiro, camino hasta él para sorpresa de Ichirouta, quien quedo más sorprendido al ser abrazado tan repentinamente.- Hi-hideki-san…- llamo el más joven sorprendido y levemente sonrojado. Escucho una leve risa de parte de quien lo abrazaba.

\- Quien iba a imaginar que me encariñaría contigo.

El de cabellos turquesas, tan sorprendido como estaba, le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente y sonrió, después de todo, sólo estaban ellos dos en esto, nadie más los podía ayudar. No tenían más apoyo que ellos mismos.- Pero aún así estas castigado.- exclamo Hideki rompiendo el abrazo. La sonrisa en la cara de Ichiro se borró tan rápido como había llegado.

\- Pe-pero… creí…

\- Volverás a casa después de tus actividades del club, y te quedarás aquí. Eso significa que no irás a visitar a Midorikawa, ni a nadie. Tu castigo durará hasta que termine el torneo, es todo.- término de decir él, de verdad estaba metido en el papel de papá. Pero a Kazemiya le parecía justo.

Ichirouta se rindió y acepto el castigo, pero aún así no quería. Ahora que tendría tiempo libre quería ir a ver a su mamá y a Nirai, pero al parecer Hideki no lo permitiría.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra cosa más que deba saber?

\- ¿eh? ¿ah? Uh…- comenzó a balbucear sin saber que decir.- Bueno, hay algo…- dijo un poco indeciso, como buscando las palabras correctas ¿Qué iba a decirle? Encontré a mi mamá y papá, y además tuvieron un hijo. Eso no estaba bien, se suponía que no debía encontrarse con ellos.- Mi cabeza…- dijo después de un largo silencio.- Me ha dolido últimamente… eso…

\- Debe ser por el golpe de aquella vez.- pensó en voz alta Hideki.- Iremos al doctor entonces para hacerte algún examen.- declaro simplemente, Ichirouta asintió y la charla había terminado.

Como resultado de todo esto: tenía un largo castigo por delante, y no sólo eso, las mentiras seguían, no había podido decirle a Hideki sobre lo de sus padres y sabía que al igual que lo que ocurrió hoy, él se enteraría ¿Debía decirle ahora? ¿Debía guardar el secreto? Mantenerse callado parecía ser la mejor opción, no es que no confiará en Hideki, sólo que temía que alargara su castigo por ese hecho.

Dejo escapar un suspiro para meter una mano en su bolsillo y sacar su celular, para su sorpresa tenía un mensaje y llamadas de Kiyoshi, su amigo que le ayudo a escapar de la secundaria, y además Fubuki le mandado un mensaje recientemente. Decidió responderle a Kiyoshi primero, diciéndole que estaba bien y además castigado, y que hablarían después. A fubuki sólo le respondió que estaba bien y que lamentaba las molestias.

Sinceramente estaba tan cansado que ahora mismo no tenía energías para responder más mensajes, ni para hacer más preguntas al respecto sobre lo que había ocurrido. Lo único que esperaba era tener una semana tranquila, sin sobresaltos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Continuara.


	19. Kido Yuto

¿Mi hermana había muerto? No, ella era fuerte, se aferro a esta vida como nunca.

Aquel día fue el más negro de mi vida, no sólo por mi hermana, si no por todos mis compañeros, que estaban graves pero vivos. Con el pasar del tiempo y la recuperación de todos, paulatinamente me di cuenta que habían cosas y personas que no regresarían como Kazemaru, él no regresaría.

El dolor lo compartimos todos, el luto cada uno lo vivió a su manera. Pero me he dado cuenta de algo, aquel suceso nos cambio. Siempre que iba a visitar a mi hermana, a dejarle hermosas flores que decorara su fría habitación del hospital, me preguntaba que hubiese pasado si el accidente no hubiese ocurrido. Si todos siguiéramos juntos, si yo hubiese ingresado a Raimond, si Kazemaru siguiera vivo y si mi hermana no estuviera en coma.

¿Seriamos todos buenos amigos? ¿Seguiríamos participando como siempre? El accidente en vez de unirnos, nos rompió más y más.

Ese accidente fue el inicio de todas nuestras desgracias. Esa frase la repetía una y otra vez a mi sicólogo. Sí, yo Kido Yuto tuve que ir a un especialista debido a que no podía dormir bien, el accidente venía a mí cada vez que cerraba mis ojos, mi cansancio era cada vez peor, mis calificaciones iban en descenso y eso le sumaba el peso que tenía sobre mí al ser el único heredero de mi padre. Explote.

Fudou se burlaba de mí al respecto de mi debilidad, pero yo se que era su forma de escapar del dolor. Porque sé que él era el más afectado con la muerte de Kazemaru, después de todo había sido salvado por él. Si Kazemaru no hubiese muerto, Fudou hubiera sido quien ahora no nos acompañaría. Sin embargo creo que ese hecho también le dio la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Pero, me di cuenta que yo no soy tan fuerte.

La única familia que me queda. La única persona con la cual comparto la misma sangre, quizás nunca abra los ojos y eso duele. Mi familia adoptiva está preocupada y eso me hace preocupar aún más, es un ciclo que no termina. A pesar de todo, salí adelante como pude, me costó un par de años, pero lo hice.

¿Había dicho que aquel accidente era la culpa de nuestras desgracias? Claro que lo fue, y mi sicólogo me preguntaba ¿por qué creía eso? Porque yo lo sentía, a todos nos tomo un largo tiempo entender que Kazemaru no regresaría. Y me tomo entender un poco más de tiempo a mí, que Kazemaru era quien de alguna manera unía al equipo junto con Endo.

Me tomo un poco de tiempo entender que Goenji se alejaba de nosotros para seguir jugando futbol en otro continente, aunque muchos otros ya lo habían abandonado. Nos separamos, lentamente cada uno tomo un camino distinto.

Endo termino casándose con Natsumi, sin embargo el luto volvió a nosotros cuando ocurrió aquel accidente donde muchos murieron, entre ellos Natsumi. Además, muchos de nosotros tuvimos accidente tras accidente luego de lo que ocurrió en la isla, y muchos otros comenzaron a tener más accidentes luego de la muerte de Natsumi. Era como si estuvieran esperando que nosotros nos recuperáramos de nuestras heridas y justo cuando pensábamos que finalmente estábamos bien y éramos felices, volvían abrirse de nuevo.

¿El destino nos odiaba? ¿Ese accidente nos maldijo? ¿La muerte de Kazemaru era un mal presagio para nosotros?

Muchos se alejaron del futbol, y me di cuenta que tenían una vida promedio normal, eran felices, pero siempre la sombra de la tristeza se asomaba en sus ojos al recordar el pasado. Yo no era el único entonces, eso pensé en momentos así.

El futbol se fue convirtiendo lentamente en un arma para mí, un arma dolorosa, pero que sin embargo no quise alejarme por nada del mundo. Pero si, termine alejándome de mis amigos. Con el tiempo seguía trabajando pero el futbol ya no lo disfrutaba como antes, pero no quise alejarme tampoco, porque ese accidente es la razón por la que Kazemaru no está con nosotros y la razón por la cual Haruna siga en coma.

Cuando veía un balón de futbol, no me gustaba, pero sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de mi hermana. Un día explote frente a un chico huérfano, bueno ya había sido adoptado para ese entonces, pero él había estado en el mismo orfanato que yo y Haruna. Me entere por ese tiempo, que Haruna seguía visitando nuestro orfanato y que jugaba con los chicos de allí. Y cuando ella dejo de visitarlos, ese chico venía a visitarla.

Pero ¿por qué explote con él? El chico había traído un balón de futbol como regalo a mi hermana, debido a que se mudaría a otra ciudad con sus nuevos padres. Cuando vi el regalo se lo devolví.

\- ¡No traigas ese tipo de cosas cerca de mi hermana!- le grite furioso, lo asuste. No me di cuenta hasta ahora que me había vuelto un monstruo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡A mi hermana Haruna le gusta el futbol!

\- ¡Ella no es tu hermana! ¡Ni a mí, ni ella nos gusta el futbol! ¡Largo de aquí ahora!- recuerdo que intento no llorar y se fue gritando.

\- ¡Haruna lo odiará por haber dicho eso! ¡Lo odiará!

No volví a verlo más y seguramente fue también porque no deje que nadie más, sólo a sus padres, acercarse a ella. Lo único que recuerdo del chico eran sus oscuros ojos mirándome con desprecio, en ese momento la pregunta ¿De verdad Haruna me odiará? Nunca vino a mi mente.

El tiempo paso la sombra del accidente seguía bajo nosotros, Hiroto había comenzado bien y por alguna razón que desconozco fue en descenso, provocando que Midorikawa cayera con él, al parecer la muerte de la entrenadora Hitomiko tuvo algo que ver, pero para ese entonces ya nada me importaba. Sólo yo era el único importante y Haruna.

\- Joven Kido, hermano de Haruna Otonashi ¿es usted?- volviendo a la actualidad, me encontraba en el hospital aquel día, el doctor me hablo sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

\- Sí, soy yo.- le dije algo nervioso.

\- Le tengo excelentes noticias.- el doctor me sonrió y yo no pude más que sentirme nervioso y expectante.

Sí, mi hermana estaba despertando. Si, Haruna por fin abría los ojos. Todos estos años esperando por verla despierta acababan.

\- Claramente usted sabe que han pasado 10 años desde entonces.- me hablaba el doctor en su oficina.- Pero hemos estado manteniendo su articulaciones en movimiento esperando por este día, sin embargo pasará un tiempo antes de siquiera pueda caminar y hablar, pero no es algo imposible de lograr.- me decía él, yo sólo estaba feliz.- Claro todo depende de ella, y seguro tendrá muchas preguntas al despertar y no podrá hacerlas.

\- Agregaré también que quizás sea un shock para ella el saber que estuvo en coma durante 10 años, pero cuento con usted para que eso no pase.

Claro que contaba conmigo, era mi más querida, única y preciada hermana después de todo. Me dirigí hacia su habitación, Haruna estaba rodeado de dos enfermeras, quienes al verme se hicieron hacia atrás y sonrieron. Yo me acerque y sólo pude ver sus ojos abiertos viéndome tranquilamente, para luego sonreír lentamente ¿me había reconocido? ¿Sabría que era yo?

Ella intento mover su mano para alcanzarme, yo la atrape con cuidado entre las mías.- Si, Haruna… soy yo… tu hermano…- trate de hablar sin que las lagrimas me lo impidieran, aunque para ese entonces ya estaba llorando y mis lagrimas no se detenían.- Bienvenida de vuelta, hermanita…

Si, Haruna despertó, sus padres y yo éramos los más felices, por mi trabajo no podía pasar tiempo con ella, pero parecía lentamente recuperarse durante esos días. Ya quería que fuera fin de semana para pasar tiempo con ella, hablarle de muchas cosas y verla viva y despierta.

\- Ahora Haruna puede comunicarse con esto.- una enfermera había puesto una par de bandas que pego en la cabeza de Haruna, y ella tenía una pequeña pantalla en sus manos. Haruna no parecía muy convencida, pero era lo mejor.- Señorita, no se preocupe, es sólo temporal, seguiremos practicando para que pueda hablar.- le tranquilizo la enfermera.

Era una herramienta simple, que no le costó mucho usar. Sus pensamientos se reflejaban en la pequeña pantalla que tenía en sus manos en palabras.

Hermano ¿cómo estás?

Fue lo primero que leí, lo cual me pareció asombroso. Aunque sus palabras aún eran lentas, era lo suficiente para entenderla y yo esperaría por lo que sea que ella tuviera que decirme.

Hermano ¿qué comiste hoy?

¿Cómo están tus padres y los míos?

¿Cómo es tu trabajo?

¿Te graduaste?

10 años es mucho tiempo, creo que no volveré a dormir de nuevo.

Cosas como esas me hacía pensar que Haruna estaba bien y el que haya pasado 10 años no era nada.

Hermano ¿cómo está el capitán Endo y los demás?

Cuando llego a preguntar eso, no sabía muy bien que responderle. Por ahora podía decirle que están bien, están trabajando, pero ¿Qué hay de los otros? Los que no estaban tan bien ¿Qué hay de Kazemaru? Ella aún no sabía que había muerto.

Hermano dime… El accidente ¿Están todos bien?

Cuando llego a esa pregunta titubee y ella lo noto enseguida.- Bueno salimos con muchas heridas.- respondía rápidamente, ella sólo frunció el ceño.- Nos recuperamos, pero te daré detalles de ello más adelante.

No, ahora.

Ella observaba su pequeña pantalla digital con furia y me la mostro casi enseguida para que yo leyera eso.

\- Haruna…- ella siguió mostrándome aquellas palabras, sólo deje escapar un suspiro, no podía pelear con ella, además era muy insistente.- No quiero que te deprimas, esto paso hace muchos años, se que para ti será una noticia reciente, pero quiero que estés tranquila.- le dije tomando su mano, ella pareció relajarse y sólo asintió con su cabeza. Me prepare entonces para decirle la verdad.

\- Después del accidente tu entraste en coma, muchos salimos lastimados, unos más que otros, pero estábamos vivos... Todos vivos, menos uno.- Haruna se tensó enseguida ante mis palabras, pero pude leer en su rostro que ella quería saber.- Escucha, ese día nosotros perdimos a…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y cerró abruptamente en ese momento, alguien había entrado e interrumpió mis palabras.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cuando el chiquillo volteo a mirarme lo reconocí enseguida, era ese chiquillo que se había metido en las instalaciones del sector V hace tan sólo pocos días, el hijo de Hideki Kazemiya. La sorpresa en su rostro al verme fue casi instantánea.

\- Lo-lo siento mucho.- dijo rápidamente asustado para salir corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Pude escuchar sus pasos alejarse rápidamente.

\- ¡Espera ahí!-

También pude escuchar el grito de alguien más por el mismo pasillo, la de un adulto, cosa que llamo mi atención.

\- Esperame un momento.- le dije a Haruna, para salir a mirar por el pasillo, al asomar mi cabeza vi a dos hombres conocidos vestidos de negro corriendo, al parecer por donde se había ido el chico, eso me extraño. Sobre todo porque, esos dos hombres, trabajaban en el sector V ¿Qué estaría pasando? Me pregunte en ese instante, le mande un rápido mensaje a Ishido antes de volver con mi hermana.

\- Al parecer hay un niño haciendo travesuras.- le explique yo a mi hermana, quien parecía extrañada.- ¿Haruna?- Ella sólo me observo, me miraba decidida y entonces me mostro su tableta, en las que aparecía las siguientes palabras.

Era Kazemaru.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunte yo con nerviosismo. Ella frunció el ceño, observo su tableta para poder pensar en otro mensaje.- Escucha Haruna, la persona que perdimos ese día del accidente, fue Kazemaru.- dije finalmente. Mi hermana dejo el pequeño dispositivo sobre sus piernas y me miro confundida, como si no me creyese.- Fue un duro golpe para todos, sé que no me crees, tampoco lo creíamos en ese momento, pero es la verdad.- le explique yo, sin embargo Haruna negó con la cabeza.

Ese niño.

Era Kazemaru.

Volvieron aparecer las mismas palabras. Yo obviamente lo negué. Le volví a repetir que él estaba muerto, además que habían pasado 10 años, era imposible, con esa explicación se quedo tranquila y cabizbaja. Si, estaba triste, me disculpe con ella, pero sólo asintió.

Yo quería saberlo, hermano.

No te disculpes.

Fueron las palabras que leí, me quede unas horas más con ella, tratando de animarla y hablando de otro tema, pero la notaba pensativa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente era día libre, aunque tenía mucho trabajo, debido a que mañana sería la ceremonia para el Holy Road. Pero lo más importante, es que podía pasar más tiempo con mi hermana. Así luego de dejar unas cosas listas y adelantar algo de trabajo rápidamente, corrí a ver a mi hermana al hospital, pasaría toda la tarde con ella.

\- Haruna, hoy vine más temprano a verte ¿cómo estás?- le pregunte animado, pero ella parecía de alguna manera molesta.- ¿Paso algo?- la observe a ella y luego a la enfermera quien no sabía que ocurría.

\- Hoy amaneció bastante malhumorada, al parecer.- le respondió la enfermera.

\- Haruna dime ¿Hay algo que te moleste?- pregunté con cariño, ella por fin me daba una mirada, pero parecía furiosa.- ¿Haruna?- llame de nuevo preocupado y me mostro la pantalla que siempre llevaba entre sus manos

No quiero verte.

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? No hagas esas bromas, Haruna.

No es una broma.

No quiero verte.

Largo.

La enfermera a mi lado estaba tan sorprendida como yo, ambos nos miramos preocupados.- Señorita Haruna, tranquila, recuerde que es su hermano.

Si, es mi hermano.

No quiero verlo.

Fue el mensaje que la enfermera y yo pudimos leer. Luego me observo a mí y pude ver otro mensaje.

Largo.

Te odio.

Haruna no parecía bromear, sus manos temblaban sosteniendo el pequeño dispositivo para que yo pudiera leer. Entonces lentamente separo sus labios y lo dijo.- Te… ¡Te odio, hermano!- grito con todas las fuerzas que tenía luego de estar tanto tiempo en silencio, para luego comenzar a toser bruscamente.

\- ¡Señorita Haruna!- la enfermera enseguida fue a atenderla y llamo a otras para que le ayudarán, que no tardaron en llegar.

\- Joven Kido, le pido por favor que salga. Su presencia esta perturbando a la señorita.- me dijo la enfermera yo solo asentí y salí aún pasmado. En ese instante no entendía nada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Por qué Haruna me odia de repente?

Continuará…


	20. Secuestro

Los errores lo comenten muchos y los accidentes pasan. Eso pensaba Ishido Shuji, aquel adulto que había besado sin querer a un chico, uno mucho menor que él. No era idiota, aquel niño era menor de edad y un desconocido, muy diferente hubiese sido si fuera su familia. No, incluso si fuera así, era raro, extraño y estaba mal. Había sido un accidente, no había sido a propósito, pero aún así se sentía mal al respecto.

El adulto caminaba de vuelta a lo que era su oficina o centro de operaciones, donde había dejado a Senguji con muchas dudas y con la palabra en la boca. Decidió despejar su cabeza de ese problema, antes de que Senguji leyera su preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Senguji apenas el Seitei cruzo la puerta de aquel frio lugar. Sin embargo, el aludido no le respondió, ni siquiera se digno a mirarlo.- Ishido ¿Qué paso con ese chiquillo?- volvió a preguntar, esta vez alzando la voz. Finalmente, el aludido lo volteo a ver.

\- No te preocupes, ya se fue. - fue su cortante respuesta.

\- ¿Qué no me preocupe?- hablaba el moreno con un tono de indignación.- ¡Me preocupa porque menciono tu...! nombre real- el moreno no parecía querer dejar el tema por la paz y eso a Goenji le molestaba. Estaba cansado y se sentía muy culpable, en ese momento su cabeza necesitaba un respiro.

\- Es sólo un niño, no tienes por qué preocuparte por él, yo me haré cargo. Solo preocúpate del Holy Road- Ishido no le volvió a mirar, subió unas pequeñas escaleras y se metió a otra oficina cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Senguji molesto se quedo de pie, observando la puerta un largo rato, como si así Ishido fuera a salir de allí, cosa que no ocurrió. Terminó por sacar su móvil y marcar un número.

\- Si, me gustaría las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de lo que fue la entrevista. Iré enseguida a que me muestren esos datos.

-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido con Ishido y el sector V. Kazemaru había estado evitando a Endo y compañía todo ese tiempo por varias razones. La primera porque ellos habían aparecido en su secundaria aquel día buscándolo por ciertas razones, al parecer querían averiguar algo sobre él. La segunda, era porque había descubierto que era lo que querían preguntarle, uno de ellos le había visto bajar del lujoso auto de Miyasaka y comenzaron a sospechar sobre que clases de actividades estuviera haciendo a tan altas horas de la noche, siendo él un menor de edad. Y la tercera y más importante de todas, después del encuentro con Goenji y esa escena, no quería verlos a la cara, tenía mucha vergüenza.

Midorikawa era quien le informo sobre la preocupación de Endo que tenia de las actividades ocultas que hacía. Por lo menos podía comunicarse por teléfono con Mido y así le pudo explicar que estaba castigado y que no podría ir a verle. Midorikawa comprendió, ya que se había enterado de la situación, si de toda la situación. Pero Mido no parecía querer obligarlo hablar, estaba siendo muy comprensivo con él, pero aún así estaba preocupado. Kazemaru sabía que ellos sospechaban de él.

Entre despistar a Endo y compañía, que la verdad no era muy difícil ya que debían estar ocupados con sus respectivos trabajos, estaba el hecho de que el torneo comenzaría bastante pronto, ya hasta tenían contrincante y resultado. Lo más irónico es que como resultado, ellos debían ganar, eso no le motivaba para nada y se sentía mal por el equipo contrincante. Aunque él no iba a jugar, aún era un simple suplente, pero la situación era molesta.

Los días habían pasado sin contratiempos, estaba castigado, así que su rutina era estar en el colegio, el club y su casa, no podía salir a ningún otro lado. Kiyoshi lo animaba en clase siempre que podía, y claro, lo sucedido en el sector V era un secreto entre ambos, no iba a decirle a Taiki y al equipo sobre lo que había hecho. De todas formas, lo ocurrido con Ishido, dígase el beso, era un detalle que omitió darle a Kiyoshi por la vergüenza que sentía, esperaba no ver nunca más a Goenji, y si tenía que hacerlo, esperaba que fuera en mucho tiempo más, cuando se sintiera preparado de verlo a la cara. Aunque sabía que lo tendría que ver eventualmente, y seguramente hasta pronto.

Ya el término de las clases y el comienzo de club estaban llegando, era otro día normal y rutinario de Ichirouta, quien estaba castigado. Se traslado de su clase al club, los últimos entrenamientos se acercaban, la próxima semana comenzaría el torneo Holy Road y ya sentía la presión en forma de dolor estomago. Eso último era inusual. Le gustaba el futbol, pero el hecho de que la situación no era la ideal, más lo que ocurrió con el Seitei, le hacían ponerse sumamente nervioso.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kazemiya?- una de las chicas managers se acerco al verlo tan pálido y bastante agitado a pesar de que recién comenzaban con el entrenamiento. Estaba lista para sacar su botiquín de emergencia si se diera el caso.

\- Lo siento, creo que estoy nervioso por el torneo… Es sólo eso, gracias por preocuparte- respondió, la muchacha sonrió y asintió, no muy convencida pero más tranquila.

\- No es bueno ponerse nervioso.- una voz conocida le hablo, Sameshima, su superior, parecía haber escuchado sus problemas. Como siempre su rostro se mostraba tranquilo, sin expresar nada, era bastante tranquilo y recatado, demasiado pensaba la gran mayoría. Además su cabello tan oscuro como sus pupilas, le daban un aspecto mucho más frio, aunque no fuera así.

\- Lo sé.- respondió Kazemiya.- Pero el partido… el resultado…

\- A todos nos preocupa eso.- exclamo Sameshima, interrumpiendo sus palabras.- Pero no hay nada que hacer.- bajo la mirada, observando el pasto.- Pero, algunos están animados a continuar, gracias al último partido que tuvimos.

Sí, eso último era verdad, el ánimo del equipo había subido luego de ese partido de práctica sin reglas, gracias al sector V claro está. Todos se veían más alegres y más enérgicos. Estaban motivados a pesar de todo.

\- Superior, si nos dicen que perdamos en un próximo partido.- exclamo Kazemiya.- No podemos hacer eso.- la decisión en la voz y expresión de Kazemiya sorprendió a Sameshima, que recién cambio su expresión neutra a una de sorpresa.

\- No soy a fin a romper las reglas, pero me agradaría que eso pasará.- sonrió tenuemente, como siempre observando el pasto, casi como si fuera tímido.

Después de esas cortas palabras, la práctica continúo con normalidad y al final del día, todos se dirigieron a sus hogares para verse mañana: su última práctica antes del partido. Practica, que seguro sería acompañada de unas emotivas palabras de su entrenador.

Kazemaru dejo escapar un suspiro mientras se dirigía a casa ya habiéndose despedido de sus amigos. Atardecía y en unas horas anochecería, era una lástima que no pudiera ir a ver a Midorikawa, ya que le habían dicho que estaba mejor: ya caminaba y salía de su cama más fácilmente, pronto le darían de alta ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verlo! Incluso el sólo ver la parada de autobús cerca, hizo que se tentará en tomar un bus e ir a ver a Mido al hospital donde estaba internado, pero su castigo le hizo pensar dos veces antes de cometer alguna otra estupidez.

Decidió seguir su camino a casa y evitar problemas, pero se coloco como meta a cumplir, hablar con Hideki para que le dejará visitarlo al menos una vez. De verdad quería verlo.

Estaba pensando sobre aquello, mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de color para poder cruzar, justo en ese instante un auto de color negro aparco frente a él, sorprendiendo al menor. Un hombre vestido de traje oscuro y lentes oscuros salió del vehículo.

\- ¿Kazemiya Ichirouta?- pregunto aquel hombre desconocido cuando estaba frente a él, el aludido sólo pudo asentir nervioso y extrañado al notar que sabía su nombre.- Necesitamos que vengas con nosotros.- otro hombre más, el piloto, salió del vehículo, vestía igual que el primero. Ambos desconocidos le observaban, se veían serios, incluso peligrosos.

\- ¿eh? ¿Per-Perdón?- confundido, el más joven dio un paso hacia atrás, observando a aquellos dos completos desconocidos.

\- Por favor, será mejor que no te resistas.- el primer desconocido se acerco al peliturquesa, Kazemaru dio otros pasos más hacia atrás asustado y sin pensarlo mucho, antes que el otro pudiera hacerle daño o agarrarlo, salió corriendo a la calle contraria.- ¡Oye!- el hombre rápidamente subió al vehículo para perseguirlo.

Mientras tanto Kazemaru corría aún por la avenida principal, desesperado entro a una estrecha calle, volteo para ver si lo seguían, para notar que el vehículo se detuvo frente a la calle, pero no entro debido al estrecho tamaño. Ichirouta siguió corriendo de todas formas ¿Quiénes eran aquellas personas? Se preguntaba, mientras continuaba corriendo sin descanso, siguió recto para salir a otra avenida principal, necesitaba alejarse y esconderse, volver a casa y ocultarse, pero temía que aún le estuvieran siguiendo.

Ahora estaba frente a un hospital, no era el mismo donde estaba Midorikawa, este era más grande, con más pisos y hasta con subterráneo según podía ver.

Agitado, intento recuperar el aliento ¿Qué haría ahora? Era obvio que debía tomar el camino largo para volver a casa, después de todo se había alejado de su hogar. Además, esas personas se veían bastante peligrosas, quizás llamar a Hideki sería una buena opción. Iba a sacar su celular cuando el sonido de unas ruedas sobre el pavimento llamaron su atención, en la otra calle apareció el auto que lo estaba persiguiendo. Kazemaru asustado no dudo un segundo en correr y huir. Su carrera lo llevo a la calle donde estaba el hospital, mientras escuchaba aquel auto acercarse. Entro al estacionamiento del hospital rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho entro al mismo hospital.

Estaba ya bastante agitado, su loca carrera para ocultarse de aquellos, que no sabía porque lo perseguían, estaba preocupándole, eran insistentes. Dentro del hospital todo estaba tranquilo, no había mucha gente en la entrada. Observo las puertas por donde entro, eran aquellas que se deslizaban automáticamente cuando te acercabas, una mujer con su niño paso por allí, alegre y tranquila, parecía todo normal ¿le seguirían hasta dentro? Lo dudaba un poco, era un hospital después de todo, estaba a salvo, solo esperaría un poco antes de salir afuera otra vez.

Eso estaba pensando en aquel instante, por fin tranquilizándose y tomando un respiro, cuando dos figuras de negro se acercaban hacia el hospital a paso rápido. Ambos vestían traje oscuro, sólo uno de ellos usaba lentes oscuros, al notar a Kazemiya aún en la entrada aumentaron su ritmo y Kazemiya sin saber que hacer solo pudo huir.

Ichirouta corrió chocando contra una enfermera, con quien se disculpo enseguida, siendo regañado por su apuro.- En el hospital no se corre ¿Dónde están tus padres? -Pregunto la enfermera disgustada, sin embargo entre ella y los hombres que estaban cruzando la puerta, prefirió huir.

\- ¡Ahí esta!- pudo escuchar la voz de uno de esos hombres . Sus ojos vieron el elevador y no dudo en subir en él y apretar el botón que lo llevaría algún piso.

\- Cierra, cierra, vamos.- pedía Kazemaru desesperado, mientras apretaba el botón una y otra vez. Los hombres se acercaban a él, pero la puerta justo se cerró antes de que ellos pudieran acercarse más y atraparlo. Kazemaru cayó al piso derrotado, cansado y preocupado ¿Qué querían de él? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué él? Eran las preguntas que pasaban por su cabeza. Por ahora estaba a salvo, saco su móvil para llamar por ayuda, pero no tenía una señal muy buena, movió su celular de un lado a otro, pero no servía de nada. Tendría que esperar a llegar al piso que pidió. Observo el tablero de botones, había apretado el botón hacia el piso 4, ni se había tomado la molestia de ver.

Cuando llego, bajo del ascensor lentamente, con un poco de miedo, mirando con cuidado a cada extremo del pasillo, no había nadie allí. Pudo ver varias puertas con números, seguro eran habitaciones de pacientes, eso lo dejo tranquilo, decidió quedarse en silencio para no molestar a nadie. Recuperando finalmente la tranquilidad, verificando que solo él estaba en ese tranquilo pasillo, tomo su teléfono. Por ahora sólo llamaría y le informaría a Hideki lo que estaba pasando. Estaba por marcar, pero sintió que era jalado bruscamente, provocando que su teléfono cayera al piso.

\- Te encontré.- el hombre de traje oscuro lo estaba tomando de su muñeca, observando al más pequeño victorioso, Kazemaru tenía una mirada de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué… qué quiere mi?- pregunto nervioso Ichirouta intentado soltarse de aquel agarre, pero era imposible. El hombre ignoro su pregunta y se comunico con otra persona, su cómplice, diciendo que había atrapado al chico y que estaban en el piso número 4. Kazemaru frunció el ceño y lo único inteligente que se le ocurrió hacer, fue morder la mano que le sostenía.

\- ¡agh! ¡Oye!- por acto reflejo el hombre le soltó y Kazemaru aprovecho para huir. Aquel de traje oscuro, antes de ir a perseguirlo, tomo el móvil del chico y lo apago, guardándolo consigo.

Ahora Kazemaru seguía en problemas, aquella persona seguía tras de él. Podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose, él era rápido después de todo, pero tampoco es como si tuviera una resistencia eterna. Había tomado las escaleras y bajado un piso, el hombre también lo hizo y ahora eran dos personas los que le perseguían. Pensando rápido, decidió despistarlos: entrar a una de las habitaciones era lo único que se le ocurría.

Aumento el ritmo perdiéndolos por un pasillo donde doblo, pero los hombres alcanzaron a ver que camino tomaba, así que no detuvieron su persecución. Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo que había tomado Kazemaru, la figura del chico había desaparecido, se miraron confundidos y corrieron hasta el final de aquel pasillo quizás había tomado otra ruta o usado las escaleras, pensaron ellos.

Ichirouta había entrado a una habitación, la primera que vio, no sabía cual, pero estaba iluminada, sólo miraba la puerta con temor, temiendo que entrarán. Entonces escucho una voz detrás de sí que le saco de sus pensamientos y le asusto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Kazemaru se volteo enseguida para reconocer fácilmente a la persona que estaba allí: Kido Yuto, quien lo miraba enojado, supo que le reconoció enseguida a él porque su rostro también mostraba sorpresa. Por supuesto, Kido había estado presente el día que entro al sector V y tuvo su encuentro con Ishido.

No supo qué hacer al principio, pero la cara de enojo de Kido le decía que debía irse.- Lo-lo siento mucho.- se disculpo rápidamente asustado para salir corriendo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí ¿Ahora qué haría? Estaba tan agitado que el encuentro de Kido ni siquiera era importante ahora. Tomo un camino cualquiera y siguió corriendo.

\- ¡Espera ahí!- una voz apareció del mismo pasillo, los dos hombres le persiguieron. Justo un elevador estaba por cerrarse, el entro enseguida antes de perderlo, en una maniobra bastante temeraria. La mujer que estaba dentro se sorprendió al ver al muchachito allí cuando las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a bajar. Kazemaru agitado apenas se disculpo con ella, el ascensor se detuvo en el piso dos donde la mujer bajo algo preocupada por el más joven, dejando a Kazemaru seguir su camino, decidió ir al subterráneo y salir por allí rápidamente.

Al llegar al subterráneo, que era un estacionamiento mucho más grande, no dudo en salir corriendo esta vez hasta la salida. No podía perder el tiempo en ver si había alguien o no. Sólo tuvo que seguir las flechas que indicaban la salida, y al llegar, siguió corriendo hasta salir completamente del edificio. Estaba afuera, aliviado pero agitado, miro por todos lados, ya estaba oscureciendo, del sol quedaba pocos rastros, intento buscar su teléfono, pero recordó que lo había dejado abandonado en el hospital. No pudo sino que resignarse a perderlo, ya no entraría allí de nuevo, quizás se pasaría mañana a recuperarlo, pero ahora no, debía ir a casa.

Camino hasta afuera, decidió que debía tomar un autobús, si o si, a pesar de que caminando podría llegar quizás en una hora y media, pero la situación no era la ideal. La parada estaba cerca, incluso le serviría para ocultarse, así que troto hacia ella, pero un auto oscuro casi lo atropella, había salido de la nada. Nuevamente, el hombre que lo estaba persiguiendo, salió del vehículo. Kazemaru estaba cansado, agitado y ya con bastante miedo debido a que ellos no se rendían, dio unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesto a seguir huyendo, pero choco contra alguien y sintió dos manos grandes sobre sus delgados hombros.

\- Termino el juego.- exclamo el tipo de anteojos oscuro.

\- ¡No! ¡Espere!- sintió que lo empujaba hacia el auto y no tardo en oponer resistencia.- ¡Ayud…!- grito que quedo en nada cuando su boca fue tapada, y este lo llevo al auto fácilmente, obligándolo a entrar a los asientos de atrás, el hombre también se subió junto con él y enseguida el vehículo partió.

\- ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren de mí?- pregunto agitado y asustado, pero tratando de mantener la calma, arrinconándose en el auto. Sin embargo todos se mantuvieron en silencio, nadie dijo nada, el vehículo seguía avanzando y se estaba dando cuenta que se alejaba más y más del sector donde vivía. Tarde se dio cuenta que estaban en el edificio del sector V.

\- ¿Por qué…?

\- Nuestro Jefe quiere hablar contigo.- por fin uno de sus secuestradores le hablaba.- Mantente tranquilo, y no te haremos daño, niño.- fue la amenaza que escucho, mientras veía como el hombre metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta, como intentado sacar algo, quizás un arma. Ichirouta sólo trago saliva y se puso lo bastante pálido como para que alguien pensará que estaba enfermo.

El auto entro al estacionamiento y apenas aparcar, sabía que debía salir del auto. Ya afuera se quedo quieto, asustado, se sorprendió cuando uno de ellos le quito su bolso.

\- Te lo devolveremos después, camina.- le ordeno brusco.

El menor obedeció nervioso, sabía que inevitablemente iba a encontrarse con el Seitei. El elevador se detuvo en el piso 3, uno de aquellos hombres le empujo para que saliera y lo guiaron por el pasillo hacia otro cuarto, una habitación amplia, con algunos adornos y un escritorio circular, el cual estaba vació. El hombre dejo el bolso y celular de Kazemaru, para sorpresa de él, en el escritorio, luego volteo a ver al chiquillo que le había dado tantos problemas.

Intimidado, Ichirouta sólo pudo dar unos pocos pasos hacia atrás bastante asustado ¿Ahora qué? Se preguntaba él ¿Qué harían con él?

\- Te esperan en la otra habitación.- Claro también había una gran y elegante puerta allí, la cual estaba semi abierta, no la había notado debido al estrés que sentía. Uno de los hombres lo tomo del brazo al ver que el chico no se movía, y lo llevo hasta la habitación, empujándole adentro y cerrando la puerta después.

\- Por fin llegas, mis hombres demoraron en traerte.- Esa voz, no era la del Seitei, Ichirouta volteo para ver a un hombre moreno, vestido en un traje claro y cabello bien peinado. Para su sorpresa, quien estaba frente a él, era Senguji Daigo, sentado detrás de su escritorio, aquel que estaba promoviendo a Ishido para ser el Seitei. Ahora sí que estaba confundido, pensaba que se encontraría con el Seitei.

\- ¿Quieres algo?- exclamo el adulto, levantándose de su asiento y caminando hacia una mesita de centro, donde habían varios dulces y un par de tazas para tomar el té. Se sentó en el sofá cercano a esa mesita, y le indico al chico que se sentará a un lado de él, su mirada trasmitía mucha calma.

\- Usted… ¿Qué quiere de…?

\- Deberías sentarte.- le interrumpió el mayor, golpeando el sitio vació a un lado de él.- No lo voy a repetir de nuevo.- le dijo serio. Ichirouta trago saliva, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, esto no le estaba gustando para nada. No tenía sus cosas, no había podido comunicarse con nadie, estaba solo ahora.

Titubeante dio unos pasos hacia el sofá, con la mirada de Senguji posada en él en todo momento y sólo la quito cuando este se sentó en un extremo del sofá.

\- ¿Té?- ofreció amablemente él, pero no espero respuesta del muchacho, le sirvió una taza de té, dejando la taza humeante frente a él, junto con el endulzante cerca. Kazemaru se mantuvo en silencio, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía qué hacer. Es verdad que estaba muy cansado y hambriento, pero los nervios le impedían tomar la taza sin derramar su contenido, así que ni siquiera lo intento.

\- Escucha.- hablo por fin Senguji, luego de probar un poco de su té y dejar su taza en la mesa.- No, nos hemos presentado; Mi nombre es Senguji Daigo… Sé muy bien quién eres tú, Kazemiya Ichirouta.- agrego casi enseguida, antes de que el muchacho contestara.- No tienes porque tener miedo, no te haré nada malo si cooperas.- le dijo tranquilo, Kazemaru le miro nervioso.

\- Que… ¿Qué quiere de mí?… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- por fin parecía que Ichirouta recuperaba el don del habla, aún así su voz temblaba, cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba que debía huir. Senguji se tomo su tiempo para contestarle.

\- Sólo quiero saber que tanto sabes del sector V.- hablo él tomando un pastel y comiendo un pedazo con un cubierto.- Pareces que sabes más de lo que creo.

\- N-no, se equivoca yo no sé na…

\- No me mientas.- hablo frió cortando sus palabras, el menor se sobresalto en su lugar ante esa ruda expresión del adulto.- Kazemiya, tengo un hijo que tiene alrededor de tu edad, de verdad no me gustaría lastimarte.- exclamo observándolo amenazadoramente.- ¿Conoces a Goenji Shuya?- La pregunta lo dejo pensando un poco, no creyó que tocarían ese tema, lo bueno es que gracias a la información que Hideki le había dado, sabía lo que había hecho Goenji durante estos y que era algo famoso en Japón y fuera del país.

\- Se-se que es… un jugador de Japón… hasta jugo interna-nacionalmente, con-con otros equipos europeos.- temblaba y tartamudeaba, no podía evitarlo, tenía demasiado miedo.

\- Si, es verdad ¿sabes que hizo después de jugar internacionalmente?- preguntaba el moreno casualmente.

\- El se fue a…a…- detuvo sus palabras enseguida, al darse cuenta por donde estaba yendo la conversación.- a su hogar… se retiro…

\- Ibas a decir el sector V ¿no?- indago Senguji aún con el mismo tono tranquilo, dejando su taza en la mesa para observar al chico. Ichirouta comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente.

\- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!- el grito repentino de Senguji asusto al más joven, quien intento levantarse y huir, pero la mano del mayor atrapo su brazo, apretando fuertemente y jalándolo para que volviera a su posición.- ¡Es muy conveniente que hayas aparecido de otra ciudad y sepas aquel nombre! ¡Justo cuando va a comenzar el torneo! ¡Justo cuando se celebrará la votación para Seitei!- le grito, Kazemaru estaba tan asustado por el repentino cambio de actitud que no sabía que decir, sólo podía temblar.- ¡Y hayas dicho aquel nombre frente a Ishido tan seguro de ti mismo! ¡Eres un espía!

\- ¡No se dé que habla!- grito el menor, tratando de sacar valor.- ¡Debo volver a casa!- le exigió, soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir que aquella mano apretaba más su brazo.

\- Parece que no entiendes la posición en la que estas ¡No saldrás de aquí hasta que sepa de donde sacaste esa información!- le grito y jalo (y apretó) nuevamente su delgado brazo. Kazemaru estaba al borde del pánico , unas pequeñas lagrimas querían asomarse por sus ojos ¿Esto se convertiría en un secuestro? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Esperaba no quedarse sin brazo, porque le estaba jalando con mucha violencia.

Las puertas se abrieron bruscamente en ese momento, realmente habían sido pateadas. Senguji observo enojado a quien había entrado a interrumpir, sorprendiéndose a ver a Ishido Shuji. Soltó al muchacho apenas reconoció la figura del Seitei, Kazemaru por reflejo se alejo de él, caminando al otro extremo de la habitación, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo lastimado, sentía un ardor sobre su piel, Senguji había sido muy brusco.

\- Señor, intentamos detenerlo.- exclamo uno de los secuestradores. Senguji hizo un ademán con su mano y se dirigió a ellos.

\- Esta bien, yo me encargo desde aquí. Pueden retirarse.- ambos hombres asintieron y abandonaron la escena, dejando aquella oficina en silencio.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Senguji?- pregunto Ishido, parecía estar calmado, pero por dentro estaba furioso por lo que estaba haciendo aquel hombre.

\- Tranquilo, sólo estoy intentado saber si ese niño es un espía.- explico él como si fuera algo de todos los días. Ishido se fijo en el estado del menor, quien parecía querer llorar, temblaba y por su mirada podía notare que no lo estaba pasando bien, parecía un pequeño animalito asustado. Ishido dirigió su mirada a Senguji, tampoco se veía contento.

\- Más bien parece un niño asustado, confundido y secuestrado.- le recalco Ishido, el moreno sólo sonrió, parecía divertirle la situación.- Si vas hacer algo será mejor que lo hagas sin tantos testigos.- Ishido se acerco a Senguji, quien se mostró confundido ante esas palabras. El Seitei le mostró un mensaje en su celular, era de Kido, el cual decía que había visto al chico siendo perseguido por empleados del sector V.

\- Vaya, parece que este chiquillo les dio pro… ¡A donde crees que vas!- Senguji vio a Kazemiya salir de la habitación, Ichirouta con suerte tomo su bolso para huir rápidamente al escuchar aquel grito.

\- ¡Espera!- Ishido era quien le gritaba ahora.- Detente, no te haremos daño.- y salió persiguiéndolo otra vez, en su mente esperaba que no ocurriera el mismo accidente que había ocurrido hace días.

Kazemaru por su parte no se detuvo, corrió sin importar los gritos y pasos que oía detrás de él. No iba a negarlo, estaba muy asustado y sólo quería estar en la seguridad de su casa, o con Endo, con sus amigos, con Hideki sobre todo.

Corrió por un pasillo buscando la salida, las escaleras al menos, podía escuchar los pasos de los adultos detrás de él, persiguiéndolo. Encontró las escaleras, por las cuales bajo, llegando al segundo piso, sin embargo no veía una salida visible para llegar al siguiente piso y así a la salida.

Agitado, Ishido apareció al inicio de las escaleras. Kazemaru, quien estaba al final de las escaleras, dio unos pasos hacia atrás al verlo.

\- Escucha, no te haré daño… - el Seitei no se movió de allí, por su expresión parecía preocupado, este levanto las manos en señal que no ocultaba nada.- Te llevaré a tu casa ¿bien?

Kazemaru ya no sabía en que creer ¿Por qué Goenji trabajaba con él? ¿Por qué era el Seitei? ¿Por qué era parte de todo esto? Quería confiar, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber que había ocurrido, pero no era tiempo. No era su tiempo, era otro, pero aún así quería confiar.

Ver la figura de Senguji acercándose, aquel que le secuestro, le amenazó y lastimo, fueron suficientes para que su miedo volviera y comenzará a correr nuevamente por el interminable pasillo y desaparecer de la vista de Shuya.

Ichiro corrió, observo las ventanas a su lado, quizás podía pedir ayuda a alguien. Sin embargo notó otra cosa.

Una ventana abierta era todo lo que necesitaba.- ¡Espera!- pudo escuchar detrás, pero no se detuvo hasta que encontró la dichosa ventana. La cara de Shuuya se aterro al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el muchacho atravesó la ventana e iba a saltar. Shuuya apuro el paso, pero aún así no lo alcanzo, Ichiro saltó y aprovecho unas cajas de cartón oportunamente vacías en su mayoría, apiladas abajo que ayudaron con su caída. Este cayó sobre ellas, provocando un ruido sordo, para luego rodar al suelo bruscamente y sin delicadeza alguna.

\- ¡O-oye!- grito Goenji al verlo tirado allí en el concreto, hasta Senguji estaba sorprendido por el valor del muchacho. Ichiro, a pesar del dolor, se quito la cajas que cayeron encima de él, se levanto y se alejo del lugar rápido, sin mirar atrás. Los dos adultos le observaron desde la ventana abierta hasta que su figura se perdió por una calle. Shuuya observo a Senguji enojado.

\- Lo sé, estas enojado…- Por el tono que usaba Senguji no parecía estar para nada arrepentido.- Pero bueno, tendré que hacer algo al respecto, pensé en usarlo a él para hablar con su padre…

\- ¡Déjalo en paz!- grito Goenji interrumpiendo a Senguji, él solo le miro sorprendido primero, para luego poner una expresión seria.- Yo me encargaré de hablar con él, no metas al niño y a su familia en esto. - fueron sus indicaciones, casi una orden. Senguji le miró serio, no muy convencido, pero al final cedió.

\- Si se sale de control, por culpa de ese niño, iré por él.- fueron sus palabras, antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

Continuará…


	21. Segundo Encuentro

Después de lo ocurrido con Senguji, Kazemaru apenas llegó a casa y lo hizo bastante tarde. Hideki estaba allí con su móvil en mano, ya que lo había estado enviando mensajes tratando de comunicarse con él, muy preocupado por no saber donde estaba, incluso pensaba en llamar a la policía. En un principio iba a regañarlo por llegar tan tarde, pero al ver a Kazemaru muy lastimado, dejo su regaño para después.

Y allí estaba, otra noche en vela cuidando a quien ahora llamaba hijo; Kazemaru se había torcido el pie con la caída, tenía algunos moretones que seguro durarían unos días. Le dio un analgésico, puso hielo en su pie y lo dejo acostado.

\- Fue mi culpa…

\- Claro que no, soy yo el responsable…- respondió Hideki, quien estaba sentado en una silla mientras Kazemaru se encontraba recostado en su cama. Hideki sabía que todo esto era porque no le había dejado a Ichirouta hacer lo que él quería, obligándolo a buscar ayuda en otros, en Miyasaka en este caso. Todo eso, habían gatillado al estado en el estaban ahora. El mayor sólo dejo escapar un suspiro y sonrió.

\- De todas formas, es bueno ver que regresaste sano y salvo.- la pregunta que se hacía ahora Hideki era ¿Cómo iría a trabajar? ¿Tendría que aparentar normalidad? Lo bueno es que no trabajaba directamente para Senguji, tenía otro jefe a quien responder, pero aún así era complicado. Por ahora iría al trabajo con tranquilidad o eso pensaba, que bueno que era día libre mañana, así podría pensar las cosas mejor.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Hideki, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole con ternura.

\- Estoy bien, no es como si estuviera grave, sólo estoy adolorido.

\- Trata de dormir, veamos como amaneces mañana. - Kazemaru asintió y se acomodo, mientras Hideki le cubrió con la manta antes de salir del cuarto, no sin antes preguntarle si quería algo, a lo que el más joven dijo que no.

-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente, Kazemaru se levanto adolorido y confundido, tomo un baño caliente que lo relajo un poco, como también disminuyo su dolor e incomodidad. Ya cambiado y más fresco, parecía que lo ocurrido ayer no hubiese pasado, de no ser por su dolor en el pie.

\- Buenos días.- Saludo Kazemaru a su padre adoptivo, quien preparaba el desayuno.

\- ¡oh! Veo que te levantaste ¿Pudiste dormir bien?- preguntó mientras ponía el desayuno en la mesa, Kazemaru enseguida se sentó, tenía hambre, en la noche había comido poco.

\- Si, dormí lo suficiente, aunque el despertar no fue muy bueno.- incluso sonrió para darle menor importancia. La verdad es que estaba bien, no tenía nada roto, sólo una leve torcedura y unas heridas que se curarían pronto gracias a la tecnología de Hideki. Aunque su pie dolía, pero no lo suficiente para no levantarse. Hideki se sentó para tomar desayuno con él.

\- Era inevitable. En fin, llame a tu entrenador para avisarle que no irás a entrenar porque estas enfermo, ni de broma practicarás en tu estado. Así que tienes el día libre, aprovecha para descansar y recuperarte, después de todo el torneo ya empieza.- Kazemaru no dijo nada al respecto, de verdad no estaba en una perfecta condición para ir a practicar futbol, ni mucho menos pensar en el Holy Road en ese momento. Lo positivo es que era consecuente con la mentira que había dicho: que no podía jugar mucho en el pasado porque siempre se enfermaba.

Hideki comenzó a comer en ese instante, al igual que Ichirouta.

\- Hoy saldré… - informo minutos después el adulto de la casa.

\- Pensé que tenías el día libre.

\- Es por eso mismo que saldré, debo hacer unas investigaciones.

\- ¿es por la misión? Iré conti…

\- No.- con un ademán de su mano lo detuvo.- Sólo iré a ver a unos colegas del trabajo, a encontrarme casualmente con ellos, ya sabes un accidente.- le dijo como si ya tuviera todo planificado.- Quiero saber si saben algo de Senguji o Kido, quizás lo que te paso no es secreto, sólo quiero ver como está la situación, antes de que comience la semana de nuevo.

Kazemaru desistió enseguida, es cierto: El trabajo de Hideki era importante. Y no lo decía sólo porque debían sobrevivir de algo, si no porque era una conexión importante con la misión que hacían.

\- De todas formas, no sé a qué hora llegaré y tú no tienes tu teléfono, así que hay comida en el refrigerador para que la calientes.- Kazemaru asintió.

La misión estaba avanzando a pasos bastantes difíciles y eso era porque ya tenían los contactos con Goenji y Kido. Por otro lado, habían llamado demasiado la atención y eso era un problema. Habían muchos factores que medir antes de dar el siguiente paso, incluso Hideki estaba pensando en no investigar más y quedarse al margen, sin importar lo que ocurriera, pero se preguntaba si Kazemaru lo haría.

Por otro lado los amigos de Kazemaru estaban atentos. Endo, ya estaba bien, según el rumor era un buen entrenador. Rumor que se había extendido por varias secundarias, inclusive a la de Kazemaru a pesar de ser parte de otra región. Fudou estaba bien desde un principio, su misma actitud de siempre, pero nada de que asustarse, por ahora. Kido seguía siendo frió, pero al menos parecía ayudar en algo o eso creía. Sakuma parecía como siempre tan responsable como lo recordaba. Y Fubuki no había cambiado mucho. Kazemaru había podido lograr vincular a los cinco, y seguramente sospechaban de él: habían estado el día que se encontró con Goenji. También estaba Tobitaka, aunque inofensivo y confiable, tenía de sobrino a Kiyoshi, quien era su amigo de su actual secundaria, un gran problema si lo hacía hablar, pero un gran aliado por si se enteraba de algo.

Kiyoshi por otro lado estaba al tanto del problema que había causado, sabía sus motivos, pero Kazemaru no le había contado toda la verdad tampoco. Así que Kiyoshi sólo tenía el 5% de la información real, la cual era cierta, pero no tenía la información completa. A Midorikawa no lo había podido ver mucho, pero sabía que él estaba enterado de ciertas cosas. Y Handa, a quien veía a menudo porque trabajaba en su secundaria, lo evitaba lo más que podía y el tiempo que pasaba con él era el mínimo, quizás el suficiente que tenían entre un alumno común y un profesor.

Por lo menos no había nada que se les escapará. Aunque había un factor: Miyasaka. Su antiguo compañero de club, y ahora su ex-jefe. No creía que él fuera a hablar, pero sabía que seguramente lo vería de nuevo, aunque ahora que no tenía su teléfono, dudaba mucho que se encontraran tan pronto.

Hideki se fue después de que terminarán de desayunar y dejará todo limpio. Así que pasaría la mañana aburrido y solo. Eso pensaba, hasta que no aguanto estar encerrado mucho tiempo, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Sabía que debía quedarse, pero no había mucho que hacer y estaba demasiado preocupado porque mañana se inauguraba el inicio del torneo. Una caminata no haría mal a nadie, además solo estaría por los alrededores.

Así que con calma salió de casa sólo a caminar, sin alejarse mucho. Mirando los alrededores, saludo a los vecinos, observo las calles, el cielo, las casas. Fue hasta una cancha cercana que usualmente usaban los chicos de primaria para jugar. Rodeado de árboles y bastante segura.

Se quedo observando un rato a los más pequeños pateando la pelota, cayéndose y levantándose luego, intentado hacer goles, era divertido. Si, era muy divertido, sólo diversión y nada más. Una sana competencia, no como ahora. Dejo escapar un suspiro, todo era tan complicado, tenía muchas preguntas sobre el futuro, sobre el pasado, pero ninguna respuesta, hasta el mismo Hideki no sabía todo.

Estaba por irse, quizás hacer sus tareas y luego ver televisión, y sobre todo: descansar. Sin embargo, justo en ese instante la pelota, con la que los pequeños estaban jugando, salió volando hacia un árbol, quedando entre sus ramas. Kazemaru les miro con pena y mucho más, cuando noto que los más pequeños no podían alcanzarla.

\- Yo la sacaré por ustedes.- apareció frente a los más pequeños, tranquilo y sonriente.

\- ¿De verdad?- los niños estaban entusiasmados por aquello, Kazemaru sólo asintió. El árbol era bastante alto, pero había una rama cerca

\- ¡Muchas gracias, hermano mayor!- gritaron todos, al ver que Kazemaru ya se disponía a subir alcanzando la rama más cercana. Subió con lentitud debido a que le dolía su pie, pero no era lo suficientemente doloroso para hacerlo desistir. Apenas pudo alcanzar el balón, se los lanzo a los chicos, quienes chillaron de alegría.

Desde allí podía ver toda la cancha, pero no se quedo mucho tiempo, enseguida intento bajar, sólo para sentir que la rama sobre la que estaba cedía a su peso. Se asusto, intento bajar enseguida y rápido, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando la rama se rompió y el cayo. Nuevamente caía como ayer, seguro le dolería, pero no fue así, cerró los ojos para sentir el impacto que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos alguien lo había atrapado.

\- ¿Siempre estas cayendo de lugares alto?

Esa voz, la reconoció enseguida.

Kazemaru le miro entre sorprendido y aterrado, se puso tan pálido como el papel al ver que se encontraba en los brazos del Seitei, podía ver claramente su expresión reflejada en los lentes oscuros de quien le había salvado.

\- No se preocupen, el hermano mayor está bien.- les decía Ishido a los niños, quienes se fueron menos preocupados y agradecidos. Ishido ni siquiera pensó en bajar al menor, comenzó alejarse del lugar con el menor entre sus brazos.

\- ¡Espere! Bájeme, por favor.- pero de nada sirvieron sus palabras, era como hablar con una pared. El Seitei lo llevo hasta una banca donde finalmente lo bajo para dejarlo sentado. Justo al lado había una expendedora de bebidas, que el Seitei enseguida uso.

Kazemaru sin saber que hacer, no se levanto, el otro no le decía nada y él de verdad no quería estar allí, no con él. Ishido fue hasta la expendedora y pago por un par de bebidas bien heladas. Le dio una al menor, Kazemaru sólo la tomo sin saber muy bien que decir o siquiera que hacer. Pero se sorprendió cuando el Seitei mismo se arrodillo frente a él y le quito su zapato y calcetín de su pie lastimado.

\- ¡¿Qué hace?! No… yo…- aplico la bebida helada sobre el pie lastimado.

\- Eres un jugador de futbol, deberías cuidar mejor de tu cuerpo.- no podía ver la expresión del Seitei tras esas gafas oscuras, pero estaba seguro que debía estar serio.

\- ¿Cómo sabe que yo…?

\- Estaba esperándote en la calle de tu casa, te vi salir y te seguí, noté tu estado mientras caminabas.- fue su simple explicación, cualquier tomaría aquella respuesta como alguien acosando a un menor, aunque en ese momento eso no paso por la mente de Kazemaru.- Deberías haberte quedado en casa, aunque agradezco que hayas salido ya que no estaba seguro si estabas o no, pero no imagine que te subirías en un árbol en esta condición.- le explico el Seitei bastante tranquilo.

Por la mente de Kazemaru pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas que debería mirar más a su alrededor o que simplemente no debió salir de su casa.

\- Yo puedo solo, no estoy tan mal…- Ishido le observo, dejo de aplicar la bebida helada sobre el pie el chico y volvió a ponerle su calcetín y zapato ¡Qué podía sólo! Exclamo internamente Kazemaru, al ver que ahora lo volvía a vestir. Pero por lo menos ya estaba bien, ya lo dejo tranquilo, incluso el Seitei se había sentado a su lado.

Que incomoda atmosfera.

\- Cuándo fuiste al sector V ¿De verdad creías que ibas a convencerme sólo con palabras? Esto es más grande de lo que te imaginas.

Ichirouta volteo a verlo sorprendido, incluso se sintió ofendido por lo que decía. Miyasaka le había dicho algo parecido.

\- No soy estúpido, sé muy bien que esto es muy grande, pero creo que usted debe saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal.- le comento alzando la voz, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haber sido tan mal educado.- Lo siento.

\- No te disculpes, pareces bastante confiado.

\- ¿Ya no le gusta el futbol?- pregunta que dejo descolocado al Seitei. Volteo a verlo, a mirar esas suaves y aniñadas facciones, ese cabello turquesa que le recordaban a alguien, aunque el chico frente a él parecía mucho más seguro de sí mismo que aquel que hubo conocido en el pasado y el color de sus pupilas eran distintas.

\- Ven conmigo.- el adulto se levanto del asiento, la mirada de Kazemaru no se veía tan confiada como para seguirlo tan repentinamente.- No te estoy pidiendo un favor. Ven conmigo ahora o te llevaré como antes.- exigió el Seitei. Y claro, la actitud del adulto dejaba mucho que desear, Ichirouta termino por levantarse y seguirlo a regañadientes. Era eso o que el Seitei lo tomará entre sus brazos otra vez.

No se alejaron mucho del parque, sólo fueron al aparcamiento del lugar. Allí mismo, un coche rojo y descapotable estaba estacionado. El Seitei abrió la puerta del copiloto y le indico que entrará al coche.

\- No.- contesto enseguida el de cabello turquesa, dando un paso atrás.- Acepte seguirlo, pero no me subiré al au…to…- su seguridad se fue desvaneciendo cuando el Seitei se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro. Le miro asustado, la seguridad que el de secundaria había mostrado hasta hace poco, se esfumo cuando este se había acercado a él. Como no temerle cuando el otro era más grande y más alto que él, y su sola presencia intimidaba.

Sin poder pelear, camino hasta el auto siendo empujado levemente y repentinamente estaba sentado en el auto, Goenji cerró la puerta y rodeo el auto para sentarse en asiento del piloto.

\- El cinturón…

\- Espere ¿Adónde vamos? Yo no…

\- El cinturón, no lo repetiré por tercera vez.- le interrumpió el seitei poniendo el auto en marcha. Kazemaru casi hace un berrinche, pero termino por ponerse el cinturón antes que el vehículo partiera.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, el menor sólo miraba por la ventana tratando de no perderse. Se iban alejando de su vecindario, para llegar a otro, uno relativamente cercano a donde vivía. Otra vez parecía estar siendo secuestrado, se estaba cansando de esta situación.

Cuando el Seitei aparco el auto, se encontraban en aquel importante y nostálgico lugar: la torre de metal.

Kazemiya no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver que se había estacionado cerca, el Seitei noto su expresión.

\- ¿Conoces el lugar?

Ichirouta se exalto en su asiento y le observo nervioso. No debería dejarse llevar tanto por sus sentimientos como Kazemaru Ichirouta, pero no había podido evitarlo.

\- S-si, eh… me perdí, el primer día que llegue a la ciudad… y llegue aquí y… lo descubrí.- intentando no ponerse nervioso, evitando la mirada del contrario le contesto lo mejor que pudo. El Seitei desabrochó su cinturón y le indico al menor que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos salieron y se dirigieron a aquel lugar donde alguna vez Endo entrenaba, donde él se había terminado por unir al equipo de futbol de su antigua secundaria.

El silencio se coloco entre ellos nuevamente, ambos sentados en una banca cercana, la hora del almuerzo casi se acercaba y Goenji no decía nada. Kazemaru comenzaba ponerse incomodo, no sabía que decir y el otro tampoco, o sólo estaba jugando con él.

\- Yo…- comenzaron ambos a la vez, sin darse cuenta.-

\- Tu primero.-

\- No, es mejor que sea usted.- decía Ichirouta un poco intimidado por la mirada oscura de Goenji, ahora que era adulto y sin esas gafas, se veía mucho más frió.

\- Quiero disculparme por lo que paso allá.- el Seitei se detuvo un momento, no pudo evitar rascar su mejilla algo avergonzado.- cuando te estaba persiguiendo, ya sabes el be…

\- ¡Sí! Se a que se refiere.- le interrumpió el menor, no quería ni siquiera escuchar esa palabra.- Fue un accidente, es todo.- Y con eso parecía que se daba por terminada por la conversación, porque nuevamente se quedaron en silencio.

\- Escuche, yo…- Kazemaru decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, dado que no había mucho más que decir.- Yo no quiero que los clubes futbol dejen sus actividades, sólo por un torneo.- comento simplemente de manera tranquila.- Todo el esfuerzo de ellos, creo que debe entenderlo muy bien usted… Goenji fue un jugador de la secunda…

\- Detente.- le interrumpió ahora el mayor, con una voz alta y demandante, Ichiro sólo se quedo en silencio muy temeroso por el tono de voz que uso Goenji.- Lo que ocurre no te concierne, eres un niño, no entenderías cosas de adultos. Es mejor que te dediques a tus estudios solamente y no te metas en asuntos donde los niños no pueden estar.

\- ¡Como puedes decir eso!- y exploto, estaba tratando de ser lo más respetuoso posible, incluso se levanto de su asiento por lo que había dicho el mayor ¿Qué no le concernía el tema? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Después de todo, él era Kazemaru Ichirouta, aunque el otro no supiera ese detalle.

\- Yo también juego futbol, también me preocupo por el club, también me gusta el futbol, claro que me concierne. Todos ellos se han esforzado mucho.- le comento, refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo.- Tal como soliam… solían hacerlo ustedes.

\- Ya te lo dije, es algo de adultos, no lo entenderías.- dijo simplemente el Seitei, desviando la mirada del jovencito, para observar el frente, perdiendo su mirada en el paisaje. Ichirouta frunció el ceño y se puso justo frente a él, para obstaculizarle la visión.

\- Si me explica podré entenderlo.- exclamo, casi parecía que estaba haciendo un berrinche, uno muy adorable a la vista de Goenji. Quien paso de la sorpresa, a una leve y tenue sonrisa que se dibujo en su rostro.

\- Lo siento, no puedo.- su tono tranquilizador pareció confundir a Kazemaru, quien extrañado no pudo decir nada más, ni exigir. Sólo cuando la mano de Goenji se dirigió a su rostro esté reacciono: intento hacerse hacia atrás, pero Goenji le agarro de la nuca con delicadeza, sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué hace?- intento quitar la mano de Goenji de su cabeza, pero fue en vano. No podía hacerse hacia atrás, sólo podía sentir la mano de Goenji enredándose en sus cortos mechones.

Acaso él… ¿Le estaba acariciando el cabello?

\- Espe-ra…- su mano libre la puso sobre el pecho de Goenji para alejarse, pero no podía hacerlo.

\- Es muy suave tu cabello…tal como lo imagine…

Las palabras del adulto sorprendieron a Kazemaru. Esto se estaba tornando extraño, pensaba en su interior el menor, tratando de alejarse, evitando la mirada profunda de Goenji, sintiendo la gran mano áspera del Seitei sobre su nuca, tocando sus hebras turquesas. Empezaba a sentir que el corazón le latía muy rápido, se sentía nervioso, temeroso. Hasta que uno de sus movimientos provoco que le jalarán sus cabellos y no pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor.

Sólo cuando Ichirouta se quejo, Goenji reacciono y lo soltó rápidamente.

\- Lo sien…

\- ¡ISHIDO!- un grito amenazante se dejo oír en ese momento. El nombrado y el menor, quien se tocaba la parte posterior de su cabeza, voltearon a buscar el origen de aquel grito, sólo para ver al entrenador del equipo de futbol de Raimond allí de pie.

Endo Mamoru se había vuelto bastante más pacifico gracias al encuentro que tuvo con Kazemaru, incluso había obtenido un empleo rápidamente, a pesar de que antes era muy violento, despreocupado por todos y hasta por él mismo, debido a las cosas que le habían ocurrido. Incluso sus ojos sin vida, esos fríos y amenazantes ojos que había visto antes, habían vuelto hacer aquellos cálidos y sinceros. Pero ahora, se veía furioso, sus ojos destilaban mucho peligro.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Entonces, la audiencia será pronto.- Midorikawa estaba con sus muletas aquella mañana, aún en el hospital, preparándose para salir. Su rostro ya no estaba hinchado, sus mejillas tenía su color usual, sus heridas se habían curado. Pero lo más importante es que el peliverde se sentía liviano, libre, pero ese sentimiento lo hacía sentirse mal.

El sólo mencionar la audiencia, hizo que su tono de voz se apagará un poco y apretara con fuerza sus muletas. Esa reacción no paso desapercibida por Tobitaka, quien le hacía compañía en ese momento.

\- Midorikawa…- el mencionado negó con la cabeza.

\- No voy a negar que tengo miedo, me pregunto que le dirán.

\- Su abogado defensor esta aludiendo a problemas mentales y desequilibrio.- le indico Tobitaka.- Midorikawa, creo que deberías presentar los…

\- No, déjalo así por favor.- Tobitaka se quedo en silencio, sin saber mas que decir, si Fubuki estuviera aquí seguro que tendría que decir muchas cosas, lástima que tuvo que volver para ver a su equipo. No era bueno tratando este tipo de situaciones.

\- ¿Todavía… lo quieres?- la pregunta salió por si sola de la boca de Tobitaka, Mido lo observo sorprendido, sólo para que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas repentinamente, eso sí que sorprendió a Tobitaka.- ¡Lo siento! No debí preguntar, un pañuelo, un pañuelo…- Tobitaka rápidamente busco algo para secar las lagrimas de Midorikawa.

\- Soy un estúpido, pero soy un estúpido que sabe que Hiroto actuó mal.- Tobitaka le entrego el pañuelo y Midorikawa lo uso sin pensarlo mucho.- Se muy bien que él no está bien, al mismo tiempo me alegro de estar lejos de él, es la primera vez que puedo respirar tranquilo, pero aún así… - se limpio las lagrimas que salían sin parar, parecían cada vez más, no podía evitar llorar el solo recordarlo.

\- Lo siento, se lo importante que es para ti, pero Fubuki y yo queremos que estés bien.- Tobitaka palmeo su espalda con cuidado y le sonrió.

\- Sabes soy un estúpido porque aún pienso que Hiroto puede cambiar.- sonrió con tristeza, ya un poco más calmado.- Tal como Endo cambio gracias al pequeño, hace tiempo no lo veíamos y cuando lo vimos, cuando Endo vino a verme, fue sorprendente, estaba feliz por él. Quisiera ser tan fuerte como Ichi-chan.- comentaba sonriente, al mismo tiempo que ya las lágrimas habían cesado.

Continuara...


	22. Lazos

Endo Mamoru había ido de compras aquella mañana: paseo un poco, miro que había de nuevo, vio que comprar algo barato pero de buena calidad, se tomo su tiempo para elegir. Todo bastante tranquilo, un día bastante ordinario, y antes de volver a casa a prepararse algo de comida, pasar por su lugar favorito era parte de aquella rutina diaria. Camino con tranquilidad, pensando en lo que había ocurrido hace unos días, con el pequeño Kazemiya, Ishido y los demás. Pero sobre todo, aquel pequeño de cabello turquesa, era quien más ocupaba su mente, estaba preocupado de no saber mucho sobre él, a pesar de que Midorikawa le dijo que estaba bien.

Sin embargo, ignoraba completamente que se encontraría con él ese día, mucho menos que le vería en otra situación extraña con el Seitei. Porque de solo ver aquella escena, la furia enseguida se hizo presente en él, sus bolsas de compras estaban en el suelo ante la sorpresa de verlos allí, sobre todo porque parecía que Ishido le había lastimado. No era su imaginación, había escuchado a Kazemiya quejarse de dolor.

\- Endo-san, no pasa nada… yo…

El más joven intento hacer algo al respecto, ya que pudo notar enseguida que Endo estaba molesto ya la defensiva. Mientras Ishido sólo observaba con una seria indiferencia a Endo, no parecía asustado por su agresiva expresión, aunque si un poco sorprendido por su presencia.

El de la banda naranja camino hasta ellos rápidamente y no dudo en alejar al menor de Ishido, tomo el brazo de Ichirouta y lo jalo hacia él, para dejarlo detrás de él. Kazemaru sorprendido no pudo hacer nada para evitar aquello, se quedo mirando la escena nervioso y con cautela.

\- Aléjate de él.- fue la fría orden de Endo.- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Ichi-kun...

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme? - pregunto Ishido sin intimidarse ni una pisca por la nueva actitud de Endo, que en si le sorprendía al Seitei, pero parecía mantener una expresión serena en su rostro.

Ichiro sólo observo asustado la transformación de Endo, se veía violento, furioso, totalmente opuesto a aquel Endo usualmente pacifico. Temía que esto se saliera de control, pero al mismo tiempo no creía que Endo fuera hacer nada peligroso.

\- Esto voy a hacerte…- exclamo alzando su puño en alto y luego bajarlo rápidamente, directamente hacia el rostro del Seitei. Este último no se esperaba un golpe de parte quien fuera en su tiempo: el bondadoso capitán del Raimond, por lo que sólo cuando sintió el dolor en su rostro se dio cuenta que verdad le había golpeado.

Kazemaru tampoco esperaba que de verdad alzara su mano contra uno de sus amigos, llevo ambas manos a su boca al ver aquello. Pero enseguida el más joven salió de su estupor para detenerlo.

\- ¡No! ¡Endo para, por favor!-

El más joven rodeo la cintura de Endo con sus brazos para detenerlo, pero no contó con que Endo lo alejara y empujara violetamente. Termino en el suelo igual como Goenji, que al haber recibido ese golpe le hizo tambalearse y caer sentado en el suelo. Ishido, quien ni bien se recuperaba de ese último golpe, percibió como Endo iba a darle otro.

Kazemaru se impulso rápidamente haciendo uso de su velocidad, cosa que hizo inconscientemente. Así, se lanzo contra Endo para evitar la pelea que se avecinaba.

El castaño le miro furioso por detenerlo, Kazemiya se había aferrado al brazo del contrario con fuerza y desesperación, con tal de que no volviera a lastimar a Goenji.

\- ¡Endo-san, detente! Es tu amigo, por favor- le pidió, le rogó Ichirouta con desesperación, sosteniendo su brazo con las fueras que tenía.- ¡Por fa…!

\- ¡LARGATE! ¡Eres una molestia! ¡ESTORBAS!- le interrumpió con un grito y una fría brusquedad, acompañado de un brusco empujón para que le soltará. El menor dio unos pasos hacia atrás por aquello y también porque termino un poco asustado por aquel rugido de parte de Mamoru. Sin palabras, Ichirouta sólo le observo un poco asustado.

Goenji, que aún seguía en el suelo, también se sorprendió por aquellas duras palabras del mayor y lo brusco que fue con el menor, se notaba que Mamoru estaba ciego por la ira.

Kazemaru por otra parte, sabía que Endo no sentía eso, sabía que sólo era la ira del momento, pero de todas formas aquellas palabras le habían dolido en alguna parte de él. Incluso su fuerza disminuyo al ver esa fría mirada en los ojos de quien había sido su capitán en el pasado.

\- …- el peliturquesa no dijo nada y fue aquel largo silencio, que se quedo en el ambiente, lo que hizo reaccionar lentamente al castaño.- Esta bien, lo siento...- comento el menor, regalándole una sonrisa, que sólo era una expresión vacía. No estaba feliz, estaba preocupado por Endo y al mismo tiempo herido por sus palabras, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Porque Endo no siente lo que él dijo, se repitió Ichirouta en su mente.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero se estaba controlando, no sabía si era por lo que ocurría ahora, por lo que había ocurrido antes, por lo que ocurriría, pero quería llorar de verdad, pero no lo hizo. Contuvo cada una de aquellas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

\- .. Yo…- Endo sin palabras comenzó a comprender mejor la situación, más calmado y sobre todo sereno. Llevo una mano hacia su rostro, parecía avergonzado, nuevamente enojado, pero esta vez consigo mismo. Goenji, quien estaba ya de pie, sólo observo al menor con preocupación.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó el Seitei a Ichirouta, en respuesta el menor sólo asintió con su cabeza levemente, sin mirarlo, ocultando sus ojos de él. Endo sólo le había empujado, pero no había sido para tanto, sólo estaba algo asustado por la actitud de Endo.

\- Lo siento Ichi-kun, no quise gritarte de esa manera.- Endo le miro preocupado y arrepentido, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del menor con suavidad.- De verdad lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer.

\- Esta bien Endo-san… sólo estabas enojado…

No, no estaba bien. Endo lo sabía, se había enojado cuando notó que alguien le hacía daño al más pequeño y que esa persona hubiese sido el Seitei, era mucho peor. Pero, el no haber podido controlarse con el menor, le hacía sentir la persona más cobarde sobre el planeta.

Goenji miraba la situación seriamente, incluso esperaba que Endo le ofreciera una disculpa por el golpe, pero nunca llego. En vez de eso, sólo recibió miradas de desconfianza de parte del castaño cuando recordó que el Seitei seguía allí. Endo abrazo con posesividad a Kazemiya y miro a Ishido con desconfianza, como diciéndole que ni pensará en tocarlo de nuevo, porque le iba a ir mal.

\- No te pediré disculpas, es más, creo que te lo mereces.- hablo Endo finalmente, Ishido solo se mostró sorprendido por aquello, para luego calmar su expresión nuevamente.

Una suave brisa corrió entre ellos, moviendo sus suaves cabellos al mismo tiempo que el silencio se instalaba entre ellos. Demás está decir que Endo no parecía querer soltar a Ichirouta, y este último se estaba poniendo un poco sonrojado por seguir en esa posición.

\- Goenji…- llamo Endo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kazemaru le escuchará sorprendido, el aludido ni siquiera se inmuto por que el otro dijo su nombre.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué eres parte del sector cinco?!- fue la pregunta que hizo Endo, su ceño fruncido y esa mirada decidida, decía que el castaño no estaba bromeando, esto era serio. Kazemaru se quedo en silencio, incluso olvido que Endo aún se aferraba a él, paseo su mirada azulina entre ambos adultos, temiendo por lo que ocurriera, pero también quería saber lo mismo que Endo ¿Por qué Goenji estaba con el sector cinco? Sin embargo Goenji permaneció callado, aquella pregunta no parecía querer responderla, incluso parecía indiferente ante la curiosidad de los presentes.

\- ¡Goenji!- grito Endo llamando su atención. En respuesta, este sólo metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un móvil: era el teléfono de Kazemaru, aquel que creía perdido después de lo sucedido con Senguji. Goenji lo dejo en la banca cercana, donde antes se había sentado junto con Ichirouta para voltear a ver al pequeño.

\- Creo que te pertenece.- Ignorando completamente la pregunta de Endo, se dirigió al más joven del grupo. Ichirouta sólo asintió y musito un gracias, acompañado de una sonrisa.- Por favor, cuídate.- le dijo al pequeño, regalándole una sincera sonrisa.

Finalmente, y haciendo un ademan con su mano, comenzó a marcharse diciendo un simple "Nos vemos…"

\- ¡Espera..!- Endo grito, iba a detenerlo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió que Ichirouta le devolvía no solo el abrazo, sino que tiraba de él para que no se moviera. Al voltear a verlo, sólo pudo ver aquellos profundos ojos azules mirarlo suplicante, parecía que pensaba que iban a pelear de nuevo. No pudo hacer nada, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, ahora ya sabía que su debilidad era esa expresión que hacia el pequeño mientras se aferraba a él.

Goenji ya había abandonado el lugar, incluso abordado su lujoso auto, quizás estaba huyendo de una pregunta, quizás no, pero no era el lugar para hablar de esas cosas.

\- Esta bien, no iré por él, ni tampoco pelearé.- exclamo Endo, para que se relajará, acariciando aquel cabello color turquesa, después de todo Goenji seguro ya había partido en su auto, no correría tras de él. Le sonrió a Kazemiya, quien pareció aliviado, así que simplemente le soltó, rompiendo finalmente el abrazo eterno que había iniciado Endo.

Ichirouta más relajado tomo su teléfono con tranquilidad, estaba apagado, por lo que decidió prenderlo, lamentablemente estaba sin batería. Dejo escapar un suspiro preocupado.

\- Dime algo, Ichi-kun- pregunto Endo, quien se había quedado en silencio todo ese momento, observando las acciones del más joven.- ¿Por qué el Seitei tenía tu teléfono?- por alguna razón el tono de esa pregunta y esa sonrisa que Endo no borraba de su rostro, le decía que el mayor estaba furioso, enojado por lo que acababa de pasar, o mejor dicho, porque lo que acababa de ver.

\- Lo perdí a-aquel día… en el sector…5.- mintió él rápidamente, no iba a contarle que había sido perseguido y luego secuestrado, que se encontró con Senguji quien no lo trato amablemente, y que ya se había encontrado con Goenji como dos veces, y esta era la tercera. No iba a decirle eso, mucho menos le iba a decir como escapo de ellos, seguro que se pondría furioso, y había aprendido que no era bueno ver a Endo furioso y molesto. Le sorprendía saber que Endo podía ser tan sobreprotector.

\- Bien…- dejo escapar Endo, no parecía convencido, pero el pequeño parecía estar bien y a salvo, eso le dejaba de alguna forma tranquilo.- Me preocupas Ichi-kun. Siempre estas lastimándote y juntándote con personas peligrosas.-

Ichirouta sólo pudo soltar una leve y sutil carcajada nerviosa, que aquello lo dijera Endo era un poco sorprendente, porque sabía que Endo había sido violento, aunque ahora estuviera calmado, siempre y cuando no lo alterarán.

\- No sólo me refiero a Ishido, sino también a Miyasaka.- decía Endo con el ceño fruncido, Ichirouta se sorprendió por aquel comentario.- No me gusta él ¿Te lo has encontrado de nuevo?

\- ah, no. Claro que no, no lo he visto.- no era una mentira, aunque estaba sorprendido de porque decía aquello.

Es cierto que la actitud de Miyasaka era muy diferente de aquel pequeño rubio que siempre le miraba con admiración. Ahora Miyasaka era un rubio alto, apuesto, futura promesa para el modelaje, con un importante en su empresa, maduro, seguro un buen partido para cualquier mujer. Si, era cierto su actitud era un poco más agresiva, lejos había quedado aquel Miyasaka dulce y preocupado, sin embargo no creía que fuera violento, sólo se había vuelto más orgulloso.

\- Es peligroso, espero que seas cauteloso si lo llegas a ver.- fueron las palabras de Endo, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y mirada el horizonte seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? Miyasaka-san es estricto, pero no es malo.- le dijo bastante confiado el menor, a pesar de todo, quería mucho a Miyasaka y de alguna manera se sentía orgulloso por lo que el rubio había logrado a tan corta edad.

\- Cosas de adultos, Ichi-kun.- fue lo único que dijo Endo para dar por terminada la conversación, Kazemaru gruño por lo bajo, porque parecía que Endo había cortado la conversación sin dar mayores explicaciones, sólo dando aquella escueta respuesta como escusa.

Algo que odiaba al estar en ese tiempo, es que sus antiguos compañeros le trataban como un niño. Bueno, era cierto que aún era un niño ¡Endo y lo demás tenían 10 años más que él! Era obvio que actuaban más responsables y más maduros. Pero aún así le parecía injusto todo esto, se pregunto mentalmente: si ellos supieran quien era él en realidad ¿el trato sería diferente?

\- Creo que es mejor que vayas a casa.- Endo le estaba mirando con detenimiento, analizándolo, cosa que Kazemiya no había notado para nada.- Te noto cansado y algo pálido ¿Estás enfermo?- pregunto el castaño. Ichirouta negó enseguida con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. Aunque si un poco cansado.

\- Muy bien, entonces déjame dejar esto en casa y te acompañare a la tuya.- exclamo Endo con energías renovadas, refiriéndose a las compras que había hecho.

\- Espere, no es necesario que haga…

\- Si crees que no note que tenías un pie lastimado, estas equivocado.- Endo frunció el ceño levemente para mirarlo en modo de regaño.- Déjame asegurarme que llegarás a casa sano y salvo, además tengo ganas de conversar contigo.- como siempre Endo animado era agradable, pero al mismo tiempo un poco molesto. No, no era eso, sentía que era demasiado sobreprotector.

Endo fue por sus bolsas, y luego se acerco a Ichirouta, quien sólo levanto su mirada para verlo.

\- ¿Puedes sostener las bolsas un momento?- exclamo poniendo ambas bolsas, que no pesaban demasiado, contra el pecho del menor, este un poco confundido las tomo, abrazándolas contra su pecho un poco dudoso.- No las vayas a soltar.-

\- Si, esta bieeeeeeeeee… ¡Espera!- Kazemaru se había alterado porque repentinamente Endo lo había tomado entre sus brazos y comenzó a caminar. Ichirouta se sonrojo, su cara estaba del mismo color que un tomate maduro.- Puedo caminar ¡De verdad!

Endo sólo negó con la cabeza.- Dejaremos las bolsas en mi casa y luego te acompañare a la tuya. Sólo descansa, Ichi-kun.- el más joven farfullo algo ininteligible, mientras intentaba tapar su rostro con las bolsas. Que vergonzoso era esta situación, tuvo que ver como unas señoras que traían las compras se les quedaron mirando para luego reír levemente cuando pasaron, Ichirouta quería morir de la vergüenza

Pero ¿Endo? A Endo no le parecía desagradar esta situación, estaba muy feliz. Demasiado feliz.

Al llegar finalmente a casa de Endo, Kazemaru se quedo sentado en la entrada, Endo sólo dejaría las compras dentro y luego le acompañaría a casa. Demás está decir que Kazemaru se negó, le dijo que podía ir solo, que agradecía mucho su preocupación, pero claro Endo era terco, y ya había tomado su decisión.

\- Muy bien, te cargaré de nuevo.- exclamo Endo a punto de tomar a Ichirouta en brazos, cuando una mano sobre su cara le detuvo. Endo se sorprendió, incluso Ichirouta lo hizo.

\- Yo, preferiría caminar solo. De verdad.- exclamo sonrojado Ichirouta.

\- Vamos ¿Por qué no quieres?

\- ah... es que… me avergüenza.- comento eso último en voz baja, al mismo tiempo que miraba el suelo. A Endo claro ese comentario no lo tomo muy bien.

\- ¿Te… te avergüenzo?- pregunto seriamente afectado, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

\- ¡No es a lo que me refiero!- le aclaro enseguida Ichirouta, alarmado por haber herido sus sentimientos.

\- Entonces deja que te lleve ¿sí?-

Endo podía ser muchas cosas, un buen amigo, un obsesionado con el futbol, algo irresponsable, pero cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza parecía que nadie podía pararlo. Era terco, muy terco, y parecía que era aún más terco cuando se trataba del menor.

Por otro lado, Kazemaru no pudo decir que no, pero esta vez no lo llevo como princesa, si no en su espalda, era menos vergonzoso que lo primero. Endo estaba igual de feliz, ya que Kazemiya se sostenía suavemente de él.

\- ¿seguro que está bien así?- pregunto Endo, que también parecía gustarle llevarlo como antes.

\- Si, está bien.- decía nervioso el de cabellos turquesas. Un silencio se quedo entre ambos mientras Endo caminaba.- Lamento causarle tantos problemas, Endo-san.

\- Esta bien, me agrada ayudarte. Además tu también ayudas mucho ¿no?- exclamo con tranquilidad Endo, Ichirouta no podía ver la expresión que estaba haciendo Endo en ese momento, aunque eso era bueno porque Endo tampoco podía ver la suya.

\- Me gusta ayudar a mis amigos.- fue la única respuesta que dio el menor.

\- Entonces, soy uno de tus amigos.- Endo le respondió repentinamente con eso.- Tal como Midorikawa…-

\- ah, bueno si… digo, siempre he admirado al equipo.-

\- ¿Goenji también es buen amigo tuyo? - aquella pregunta dejo a Kazemaru algo descolocado, no sabía muy bien que contestarle.

\- ¿ah? No creo que sea eso…

\- Pero quieres ayudarlo ¿no?-

Endo comenzaba hacer preguntas muy difíciles, si estuviera en un mejor estado de salud, evadiría la pregunta y huiría antes de que le preguntará más.

\- Bueno, el es… importante… Yo solo quiero ayudar al futbol, quiero disfrutar ese futbol que tuvieron ustedes.- esas últimas palabras las dijo con decisión, Endo se quedo en silencio para soltar un suspiro.

\- Nuestro futbol no fue tan feliz, hubo momentos…

\- ¡Lo sé!- le interrumpió Ichirouta, sabiendo de antemano que era lo que iba a decir Endo.- Pero aún así fueron más cosas buenas que malas ¿verdad? A demás, yo se que a Endo no le gusta esta situación.

\- En eso tienes razón, nunca me agrado.

\- A mí tampoco me agrada.- prosiguió Kazemaru, tratando de no ponerse nervioso.- Yo… yo también quiero ayudarles.- declaro finalmente.

\- ¿ayudarnos? ¿a quiénes?

\- No… Esta… ¿está haciendo algo para mejorar el futbol, verdad?- pregunto dudoso.- Con los demás, de su antiguo equipo…- el silencio de Endo le hacía pensar que estaba equivocado, que no era así.- Eso intuía.

\- ¿Por qué intuías eso?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al menor, quien no sabía muy bien que contestar.

\- Yo, sólo pensé que no les gustaría la forma en cómo está manchando el futbol…- su voz sonó suave, tranquila.- El equipo que usted entrena se está esforzando en que dejen de manchar el futbol, sus recuerdos pasados… de aquello que… juga…

\- Tienes razón no me gusta.- contesto Endo abruptamente, Kazemaru sujeto un poco más fuerte a Endo, quien sintió aquello. Sabía que lo estaba poniendo nervioso, estaba siendo un poco brusco con él, suavizo su voz, lo que menos quería era asustarlo.- No me gusta el estado actual, y si estamos haciendo algo, Ichi-kun. Tu intuición no está del todo mal.

Habían llegado al paradero del autobús, y cuando llego el bus que debían tomar Endo entro con él, a pesar de que Ichirouta nuevamente le dijo que no era necesario. En el corto trayecto, Ichirouta trato de buscar información, quería unirse a su revolución, como lo había llamado Endo, nombre que había salido de su boca sin querer.

\- Es muy peligroso, es mejor que te quedes donde estas.

\- Pero, yo también puedo ser de gran ayuda.

\- Exacto, debes ayudar a tu escuela, a tu club.- no era la respuesta que estaba esperando, él quería saber que estaba haciendo Endo, quizás podía obtener información valiosa que compartir con Hideki, quizás podía ser información importante para el futuro. Pero por sobre todo, quería ser parte de lo que hacían sus amigos, junto a ellos, no separados, después de todo había un lazo entre ellos, un lazo que él aún recordaba aunque ahora fuera "otra persona".

Al final, no logro convencerlo, Endo lo acompaño hasta su casa y lo dejo en la entrada.

\- Ichi-kun.- llamo Endo, este volteo a verlo.- Eres fuerte, pero no abuses de eso, si de verdad quieres ayudar entonces mejórate y no te metas en líos.- Endo lo estaba sermoneando, ni el mismo lo podía creer, se veía tan adulto y el tan inmaduro aún. Nunca pensó en ver el día que Endo tuviera ese porte y esa actitud para con él.

-o-o-o-o-

Había sido un largo día para Ichirouta, Hideki no había llegado todavía, Endo seguro volvía a su casa y el estaba allí sentado en el sofá. Estaba esperando a que su teléfono se cargase un poco más antes de prenderlo y cuando ya fue el momento, lo tomo en su mano y lo prendió, tendría que decirle a Hideki que se había encontrado con Goenji, aunque debería omitir la parte de Endo.

Vio la bienvenida de la pantalla de teléfono, para ver la pantalla principal, enseguida el teléfono vibro y sonó, provocando que Kazemaru casi se le resbalará el teléfono de sus manos.

\- No puede ser…- comento para ver los mensajes.- Algunos eran de Midorikawa, otros de Hideki, cuando se perdió aquella noche. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron las llamadas pérdidas de Miyasaka y un mensaje de él.

Debo hablar contigo.

Eso era todo, estaba dispuesto a contestarle, pero otro sonido le alerto, provenía del piso de arriba. Dudando un poco, termino por subir rápidamente a ver qué era lo que provocaba aquel leve pitido. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, se dio cuenta que era la habitación de Hideki de donde provenía, se asomo y vio aquel artefacto como reloj que Hideki usualmente usaba para ver los cambios del futuro, el cual tintineaba con una luz rojiza. En ese momento Kazemaru no sabía realmente que hacer primero ¿El futuro estaba cambiando?

Lo que no sabía, es que en ese momento la fotografía de Haruna, y otra más, se reflejaba en el reloj.

Continuara…


	23. Planes y Problemas

\- Quizás, significa que Haruna despertó.- Hideki había llegado horas después, encontrando a un Kazemaru nervioso esperándolo en la sala. Apenas vio el reloj en las manos del menor, supo que significaba. Enseguida se sentaron en el living, puso el reloj en la mesa de centro y comenzó a revisar. Como siempre un gran holograma había aparecido inundando la sala de un tenue color verde, toda la habitación parecía tener un filtro verde.

\- También algo ha pasado con Hiroto, nada trascendental… creo…

\- ¿Crees?- Kazemaru hace un buen rato que no había escuchado sobre Hiroto y quería saber sobre que había ocurrido con él.

\- Es muy complicado todo esto, ya que en mi tiempo Hiroto no causo tanto daño, pero parece ser que está libre.

\- Imposible… quiero decir él…- Ichirouta se detuvo, la verdad es que no imaginaba a ninguno de sus amigos en la cárcel, pero no quería que Midorikawa sufriera de nuevo por Hiroto, no quería que se lastimarán, ninguno de ellos.

\- Te diría que hay que movernos, pero esperaremos a que pasen los primeros partidos del torneo.- Ichirouta asintió, pero tenía muchas ganas de saber de Haruna, Hiroto y Midorikawa, tendría que mantener su mente en otras cosas.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo en tu paseo?- pregunto Kazemaru a Hideki para pensar en otra cosa.

\- No, nada interesante, solo los chismes usuales de la empresa.- Hideki soltó un suspiro.- Nadie está enterado sobre lo que ocurrió ¿A ti te paso algo?

Parecía como si Hideki le hubiera leído la mente. Así que Ichirouta le conto lo sucedido, pero omitió su encuentro con Endo. Sabía que no estaba bien mentirle a Hideki, pero le sabía mal que Endo se hubiese puesto violento.

\- Debiste quedarte en casa.- comenzó Hideki, pero al final soltó un suspiro de resignación.- ¿Sólo vino a entregarte tu teléfono y asegurarse que estabas bien? Por lo menos no te hizo nada.- comento más para sí mismo, quizás podría bajar la guardia con este Goenji, pensaba Hideki.- De todas formas, quiero que tengas cuidado, nada bueno puede pasar con Hiroto, ni mucho menos con Kido, aun no sé de qué lado está él.

\- Kido siempre fue un buen chico.

\- Así es, lo fue. Si su hermana despertó, quizás tenga otras prioridades para protegerla, aun si eso significa traicionar a sus amigos.

\- Kido no haría eso, el…

\- Te perdiste 10 años, Kido es capaz de muchas de cosas sólo para lograr su objetivo ¿no habías dicho que te lo habías encontrado antes?

Ichirouta bajo la mirada, si se lo había encontrado cuando estaba con Midorikawa, y su actitud había dejado mucho que desear.

\- Kido sólo actúa si es conveniente para él, ten en cuenta eso Kazemaru Ichirouta.- el nombrado alzo la vista, sólo para asentir. No estaba del todo convencido, pero era mejor tratar la situación con lentitud.

-o-o-o-o-

Al final estuvo todo el día en casa después de tanta actividad. Se lo merecía después de todo, pensándolo mejor, Ichirouta no había tenido tiempo para relajarse, sus estudios, el club, estar atento con las noticias de los partidos de las otras escuelas (que la verdad no eran alentadoras, aunque otras si), y sobre todo: la misión. Literalmente llegaba a casa a comer, bañarse y dormir, a veces esa rutina le agregaba hacer los deberes de sus clases. La verdad es que su rutina parecía estar llena solo de emociones, y emociones bastante extremas, inclusive peligrosas.

\- Ichiro, tienes visitas.- estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había escuchado el timbre ¿quién sería? Se levanto de su cama apresurado, había estado descansando un poco. Busco el espejo que guardaba en un cajón, se puso sus contactos, mientras escuchaba que Hideki enviaba a las visitas a su habitación al mismo tiempo que parecía entretenerlos conversándoles algo.

No estaba atento a lo que decían, sólo sabía que debía estar listo, se miro por última vez al espejo y vio sus ojos que habían cambiado de color gracias a los contactos. Tocaron la puerta levemente, señal para guardar su espejo donde correspondía y cerrar el cajón.

\- Pasen, está abierto.

\- Kazemiya, espero que no te molestemos con nuestra visita sorpresa.- esa voz y esa irreconocible cabellera naranja: era Taiki, el capitán de su equipo y además compañero de su clase quien había abierto la puerta de su habitación. Claro que no venían solo, consigo también estaba Masaru, por su expresión casi parecía que había sido obligado a venir, contrastando seriamente con el alegre Kiyoshi que venía justo detrás de él.

\- ¡Deberías estar acostado en la cama!- exclamo Kiyoshi a modo de saludo, al ver al enfermo allí sentado. Una cabellera negra resaltaba entre el grupo de chicos, Sameshima también había venido a verlo. Este último, de una forma más tranquila y mas recatada, sólo pidió permiso antes de entrar.

\- Es bueno verte sano, pero no te sobre esfuerces.- comentaba el delantero de su club, su tono tranquilizador tenía un pequeño deje de preocupación.

\- N-no esperaba verlos. Gracias por su visita, de verdad. Ya me siento mejor.

\- Te trajimos esto.- de la nada, el de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca, Sameshima, saco un canasto de frutas para él. Se lo tendió enseguida.- Dicen que los cítricos son buenos para un resfrió.

\- No tenían porque.- este lo recibió tranquilo, no se había imaginado nunca recibir visitas a estas alturas. Ni paso por su cabeza, que algo tan común como: que tus amigos te visiten cuando estás enfermo, fuera ocurrir.

Se acomodaron en el suelo, tranquilamente, Kazemaru les tendió unas almohadas para que se acomodaran y el también los acompaño en el suelo, incluso Hideki paso para dejarles algunos bocadillos y dejarlos solos. Al poco rato comenzaron a conversar.

\- Aunque no se le note, Masaru era el más preocupado.- Kiyoshi rio ante eso, mientras el aludido se sonrojaba.

\- ¡Eso es mentira!- le grito, incluso se levanto de su asiento.

\- Fuiste tú quien propuso visitar a Kazemiya.- siguió molestando el sobrino de Tobitaka, Masaru se acerco a él para callarlo y no siguiera hablando más. Pero claro que Kiyoshi pesco las manos del contrario con las suyas propias para detenerlo. Ahí estaban los dos, haciendo fuerzas innecesarias para someter al otro, las miradas entre ellos chocaban y hasta incluso lanzaban rayos.

\- Deja de hablar idiota.- le reclamo Masaru a punto de que le explotara una vena en la cabeza.

\- Solo un idiota le dice a otra persona idiota

\- ¿eres un niño o que?

\- Soy más grande que tu, no lo vez.

\- ¡Eso es solo altura! ¡Fenómeno!

\- Oigan, no hagan escándalo en casa de Kazemiya.- les intento calmar Taiki, Sameshima por otro lado probaba su jugo observando en silencio la escena, incluso parecía divertido.

Kazemaru no tenía hambre, pero ver a los otros divertirse le hizo sonreír bastante, incluso se le escapo una pequeña risa que se volvió una clara carcajada. Los comentarios de ambos chicos le hacían reír mucho, era como estar con sus antiguos amigos de nuevo; juntarse sólo para perder el tiempo, comer juntos, reír, gastarse pequeñas bromas, preocupaciones que cualquier chico debiera tener. Pero claro él no era cualquier chico.

Su risa se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió la mirada de los demás sobre él, quienes le miraban sonrientes, incluso Kiyoshi y Masaru dejaron de pelear. Masaru se quedo serio en su lugar observando a Kazemiya, quien les observaba algo avergonzado porque no sabía que había hecho para que le miraran así.

\- Me alegra verte reír.- fue el comentario de su superior, Sameshima había dejado su vaso de jugo a medio terminar para hablar con sinceridad.

\- ¿Te alegra?- Kazemaru claro no entendía.- ¿les alegra?- corrigió él.

Kiyoshi se revolvió sus cabellos castaños y soltó un suspiro.

\- Eres muy despistado Kazemiya, pero tu equipo está preocupado por ti, y yo también.

\- Como capitán debo ver que mis compañeros estén bien, sobre todo por mis amigos.- comento Taiki sonriendo levemente.- Te notabas tenso en las últimas clases, en los entrenamientos preocupado, muchas veces parecías pensar en otras cosas, no parecías divertirte.

\- ¿De verdad?- pregunto inseguro Kazemiya. Los demás asintieron con la cabeza, incluso Masaru asintió.- Lo siento, no quería preocuparlos.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo.- comento Kiyoshi.- Los amigos estamos para apoyarse, si tienes algo que decir sería bueno que te desahogues.- sabía que Kiyoshi sabía cosas, pero no quería decirles nada y él lo sabía.- No tiene que ser ahora, pero cuando estés listo.- agrego segundos después.

\- Las cosas sencillas…- comento repentinamente Kazemiya.- extraño esas cosas, creo que extraño mi antiguo hogar y jugar futbol sin preocupaciones.- no estaba mintiendo del todo, pero tampoco podía decir todo lo demás.

\- No malentiendan, ustedes son asombrosos, creo que hice unos buenos amigos aquí mismo.- Ichirouta les hablaba desde el corazón, con una linda sonrisa en sus labios. Los chicos se sorprendieron ante las sinceras y humildes palabras de Ichirouta, incluso mas de alguno de sonrojo por esos halagos.

\- Ahora sé que puedo contar con ustedes cuando los necesite.- declaro finalmente el peliturquesa, su mano jugaba con su fleco corto, estaba nervioso, pero feliz de contar con ellos.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan formal.- exclamo Kiyoshi.- ¡Tengo una idea! Cuando terminen su torneo, deberíamos ir todos juntos al parque de diversiones ¿qué les parece?

\- Me parece una buena idea.- Taiki apoyo la moción.

\- Hace mucho que no voy a un parque de diversiones.- eso era un sí de parte de Sameshima.

\- Recuerdo que alguien termino vomitando solo cuando se subió una vez a la montaña rusa, me pregunto quién habrá sido.- Masaru observo directamente a Kiyoshi, este último se sonrojo.

\- ¡E-eso fue… fue hace tiempo, cuando era niño! Ya soy un adulto.- Masaru desvió la mirada, burlándose del pobre Kiyoshi.

\- Me gusta la idea, también quiero ir.- Kazemiya en ese momento olvido el estrés del torneo, estaba con sus nuevos amigos planeando cosas para divertirse. Las bromas siguieron, siendo amainadas por Taiki, Sameshima se mantenía como siempre tranquilo, sólo dando a conocer su opinión cuando era necesaria. Y aunque Masaru no quisiera admitirlo, también se divertía.

Hideki estaba sentado en el comedor tomando un té mientras veía su computadora portátil, escuchaba un poco las risas de los más jóvenes, sonrió levemente observando hacia arriba. De algún modo parecía sentirse feliz por Kazemaru.

Ya casi anochecía, cada uno volvió a su casa en ese momento, Kazemaru despidió feliz y tranquilo a sus amigos.

Esa noche Kazemaru Ichirouta se durmió casi enseguida, apenas su cabeza toco su almohada. Se podría decir que tuvo un sueño, un sueño tranquilo, pero extraño, no había sido una pesadilla, simplemente había sido un sueño incompleto que termino cuando despertó aquella mañana. Pero en general había dormido bien.

-o-o-o-o-

El Holy Road era el evento más grande en Japón para aquellos equipos de futbol, un torneo nacional. Antes llamado torneo futbol frontera, ahora cambiado el nombre debido a todos los cambios de poder y la regularización hecho por el sector 5. Kazemaru sabía que ese día llegaría, miro su calendario aquella mañana sólo para decir: 0 días. Si, él había estado contando los días antes del torneo, hoy sería la presentación, aún no jugaba como titular por lo que no estaría en el desfile de los equipo de Japón, pero…

\- Me duele el estomago.- murmuro para sí mismo, tocando dicha sección de su cuerpo. Incluso los nervios habían hecho mella en él, olvidándose de aquel sueño que había tenido, que un principio le pareció curioso pero tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

\- ¡Ichiro, a desayunar!- anuncio Hideki desde la cocina.

\- Si, ya voy.- tomo su bolso y bajo, grata fue su sorpresa al encontrar un desayuno liviano, fruta, yogurt y jugo. Agradecía aquello, pero no sentía nada de hambre en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes mal?- pregunto Hideki, al ver que Ichirouta apenas si había probado su jugo.

\- No tengo hambre.- exclamo Ichirouta.

\- No puedes irte sin comer.- le indico Hideki, volvió a la cocina y le entrego unas barras de cereal.- Cuando se te quite el dolor, come estas.- Ichirouta asintió.

\- Debo ir al trabajo y tú tienes la escuela y luego lo del torneo, por favor no hagas nada imprudente.

\- Lo sé, esta vez estaré tranquilo.

\- ¿esta vez, eh?- pensaba Hideki mientras Kazemaru guardaba sus cosas en el bolso y se iba.

\- Me voy, nos vemos en la tarde.

\- Que te vaya bien.- Así, Hideki se quedo solo nuevamente, el silencio parecía abrumador. Tal vez no se le notaba, pero también estaba preocupado y parecía tener sus propios problemas.

-o-o-o-o-

\- Raimond está haciendo lo que quiera señor y seguro seguirá haciéndolo ahora, desobedeciendo las reglas del sector.- uno de los hombres hablaba con el Seitei aquella mañana, todo el lugar estaba preparándose para el inicio del Holy Road. Como siempre el Seitei estaba sentado en su gran asiento, casi como un trono para él.

\- El nombre Raimond es un pilar para los jugadores de Japón, incluso del mundo, ten en cuenta eso, debido a lo que hicieron en el pasado muchos lo recuerdan. Quitarlos solo afectaría negativamente.

\- Hay que hacer algo con Endo Mamoru.- Senguji había entrado a la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación, el Seitei tan solo le observo serio. Si, Goenji seguía molesto por lo que le había hecho al niño la última vez.

\- ¿Estuviste ocupado todo el fin de semana? No pude localizarte.- fueron las palabras del Seitei.

\- Tenía asuntos importantes que atender.- respondió simplemente, para proseguir con lo que estaba hablando.- Volviendo a lo de Endo, debemos quitarlo de allí pronto, es una molestia.

\- Si quitas a Endo ¿Cuál sería su reemplazo?- preguntaba Goenji.

\- Tengo a varios en mente.- fue la sencilla y misteriosa respuesta del moreno.

El Seitei tenía muchas cosas en mente, como por ejemplo ¿Qué estarían haciendo los demás? Aunque no lo crean tenía aún un cierto interés, pero sobre todo estaba preocupado por aquel niño. Esperaba que Senguji dejará en paz al muchacho para siempre, pero parecía que tenía otras cosas en mente, solo bastaba con verlo observando su planificación, llamando a alguien para dar algunas órdenes. Quizás el también debería preocuparse de su trabajo y el futuro del futbol, y empezar a olvidar cosas absurdas como ese chiquillo y los demás.

-o-o-o-o-

\- No es genial, todo el club ira a ver la presentación, ya hasta hay un bus esperándonos.- comentaba aquella mañana uno de los integrantes del equipo, parecía alegre a pesar de la situación. Todos estaban en el campo entrenando temprano aquella mañana, algunos sólo haciendo pequeños ejercicios, ya que el equipo titular estaba ocupando la cancha.

\- Que suerte, yo quería ir.- Kiyoshi estaba allí también, a pesar de que era de otro club, se había ido a sentar en la banca del club de futbol para observarlos.

\- ¿No deberías estar en tu club?- pregunto Ichirouta, al verlo allí tan tranquilo, mientras dejaba unas toallas a un lado de él.

\- Que va, que va. Bueno en realidad si.- cambio de opinión rápidamente y se quedo observando un rato a Ichirouta, quien al notar su intensa mirada se puso algo nervioso.

\- ¿O-ocurre algo?-

\- Me preguntaba si le dirás a Taiki y lo demás lo que hiciste.- Ichirouta enseguida le pidió que bajara la voz, pero al parecer nadie escucho, todos estaban más entusiasmados sobre el evento de la tarde. A pesar de todo, a pesar de las reglas, aquel evento era importante, estar presente allí, daba entender además que el club era bueno, y que sus miembros eran afortunados. Una falsa sensación cabe decir, ya que la realidad era más dura.

\- No quiero que lo sepan, soy un extraño en este lugar.-

Kiyoshi no entendió.- No eres un extraño, eres nuestro amigo.

\- No lo entiendes, recién llegue aquí y seguro lo que hice les puede causar problemas.- Kiyoshi se quedo en silencio un momento, tratando de comprender.- A pesar de las extrañas reglas del sector V, el equipo ha tratado de disfrutar el futbol a su manera, lo he podido notar.

\- Eres muy listo, Kazemiya.- ante el alago de Kiyoshi, Ichirouta sólo rio.

\- Gracias.- comento él.- Tú también eres muy listo.

\- Eso ya lo sé.- bromeo él, fingiendo un ego grande, enseguida volvió a ser el mismo, para seguir conversando.- Pero sabes, no creo que te odien por lo que hiciste, si algún días piensas contarlo.- comento, mientras ambos miraban el campo de juego.- Ellos entenderán.

Kazemaru no contesto, tan sólo asintió levemente con la cabeza, la verdad es que todo el club era muy amable, claro que los superiores eran estrictos, pero nada fuera de lo común. Al final del día eran humanos, comprensivos, buenos compañeros. Sabía que no se enojarían, pero tenía miedo de decepcionarlos, de decepcionarlos a todos ¿Qué tal si cometía un error? ¿Se lo perdonarían? Sabía que el mismo no olvidaría aquello tan fácilmente.

-o-o-o-o-

Apenas finalizaron las clases, el club de fútbol de Tsuetsu, tomó el bus que los llevaría a las finales, o más bien a la presentación de las finales. Todos iban sentados bastante tranquilos, Taiki mandaba mensaje con Kiyoshi, quien les deseaba ánimos, a pesar que solo era la presentación, además de demostrar que le hubiese gustado acompañarlos, pero tenía su propio club. Ichiro estaba sentado a su lado, al tanto de la conversación por mensajes de Taiki con Kiyoshi, sin embargo pronto su atención se vio interrumpida por algo mucho mas importante.

\- Ahí está, el complejo deportivo Ruleta.- menciono uno de los integrantes, a lo lejos se podía observar una gran y alta estructura que parecía de un color dorado. Ichirouta observo con sorpresa, no se había imaginado que fuera tan vistoso, demasiado para él, que venía de un tiempo donde un simple estadio grande bastaba.

Trago saliva, de nuevo los nervios venían a él, respiro hondo y dejo escapar un suspiro, debía animar a su equipo, ellos debían estar más presionados que él.

Al poco rato ya estaban cerca, atardecía y había mucho movimiento tanto dentro, como afuera del recinto. Kazemaru miraba a todos, esperando no perderse, era demasiado para él. Incluso atisbo reporteros por ciertos lugares, fotógrafos que traían su equipamiento. Además era su idea o ¿estaban lanzando fuegos artificiales? Era todo tan diferente a lo que él se lo hubiera imaginado.

\- Muy bien chicos, el equipo que jugará entrará a la ceremonia, los demás pueden buscar un asiento en el estadio Amano Mikado.- les anuncio el entrenador, quería sonar positivo, pero se notaba nervioso.- Por favor encárgate de que vuelvan a este mismo punto una vez terminada la ceremonia.- le hablo a uno de los de tercer año, quien asintió y enseguida se reunió con el equipo suplente.

\- ah, Kazemiya.- el entrenador llamo enseguida a Ichiro antes de que se fuera con los miembros suplentes.

\- Dígame entrenador.

\- A pesar de que has estado ausente en las practicas, sé muy bien reconocer el talento cuando lo veo.- el entrenador Sagakiri lo estaba elogiando, aquella sonrisa que adornaba su rostro lo decía.- Si hay una razón por la que no estás en el equipo es por tu salud.

\- No creo ser tan buen jugador, pero sé que mi estado de salud es a veces mala.- siguió el juego, a pesar de que no era cierto lo de su salud, pero para el entrenador y todo aquel que conocía a Kazemiya Ichirouta, esa era una verdad absoluta.- No entiendo porque me dice eso…- Agrego por último.

\- Quiero que juegues en el equipo titular, pero quiero verte en buen estado de salud primero.- los ojos de Kazemaru brillaron, tal cual cuando jugaba con sus compañero anteriores.

\- Si, entrenador.-

\- Serás un gran futbolista, pero por ahora deberás acompañar a los otros.

\- Entendido, muchas gracias entrenador, los animaré desde allá.- exclamo antes de irse para seguir a su grupo, que ya se iba. Corrió rápidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, es que el poder jugar, significaría ser de más ayuda para la misión en la que estaba. Pero por ahora debía animar a su equipo desde las gradas, pudo ver el uniforme de su secundaria todavía, estaban a punto de subir por unas escaleras mecánicas.

Pidió permiso para hacerse paso entre todas las personas que allí habían. Los alcanzaría fácilmente en las escaleras, pensaba él, pero no contaba con que terminaría chocando con otra persona a pocos metros de las escaleras.

\- Fíjate por donde va…- aquel regaño se detuvo, Kazemaru solo levanto la vista para ver a alguien muy conocido allí mismo. De cabellos castaños largos, y mirada intimidante, Fudou Akio era la última persona que pensaba encontrarse hoy.- Enano…

\- eh, Fudou-san… Ho-hola, ha pasado tiempo… lo siento pero tengo prisa.- exclamo enseguida él, tratando de huir rápidamente, no esperaba encontrarse con nadie hoy, especialmente con Fudou. Endo era fácil de despistar pero Fudou era un tema muy distinto.

Tan distintos eran, que Fudou lo jalo en la dirección contraria y lo arrastro consigo de su brazo, sin decir nada más.

\- Espera, debo reunirme con mi equipo… la presentación.

\- Hay tiempo de sobra, necesito conversar contigo.- exclamo serio.

Akio jalo a Ichirouta hasta el baño de hombres más cercano y no le basto con estar allí dentro, si no que lo hizo entrar a uno de los cubículos del baño, cerrando la puerta. Verifico que el retrete estuviera cerrado, para que el chiquillo se sentará allí.

Ahora sí que Kazemaru estaba asustado, se encontraba atrapado con Akio en un cubículo del baño estrecho y pequeño. La única salida y entrada, la bloqueaba Fudou. Tendría que dejar K.O a Fudou para salir y sabía que eso era imposible.

\- ¿Y bien?- pregunto Fudou con los brazos cruzados al ver que Ichiro no contestaba, ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarlo a la cara.

\- ¿Qué o-ocurre?- el menor tartamudeaba, era normal viendo lo brusco y sorpresivo que había sido Fudou.

\- Creo que debería preguntar yo lo que ocurre o lo que ocurrió.- exclamo alzando la voz un poco.

\- No entiendo de que está hablando.- Ichirouta también comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no era un adivino para saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Akio. Además a él le pasaban muchas cosas extrañas, que no podía decir. Sin embargo, no levanto la cabeza para verlo.

\- ¿no entiendes? ¿Qué te hicieron Ishido y Senguji?- Kazemaru quedo congelado al escuchar aquellos nombres, incluso dejo de respirar por un instante ¡Fudou lo sabía! ¡Fudou sabía lo que había ocurrido con Senguji! No podía ser cierto, esperaba que todo eso quedará en secreto, estaba bien con que Goenji lo supiera.

\- No sé de qué ha…

\- Por como reaccionaste, sé muy bien que sabes de lo que yo hablo ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Deja de estar entrando a ese lugar, es peligroso que te acerques…

\- ¿Acercarme? Ellos me obligaron…- se detuvo cuando dijo eso.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Te obligaron?- el tono de voz de Fudou no sonaba nada feliz, su paciencia se acortaba. Fudou lo siguió mirando esperando una respuesta. Ichiro sólo desviaba la mirada, ni intento alzar la vista, porque sabía que Akio estaba furioso.- ¿Te secuestro? ¿Eso quieres decirme?- exclamo entendiendo por fin el mensaje.

-…- Kazemaru no hablo, sólo se mantuvo en silencio. Ahora si que había echado todo a perder por hablar de más, pero Fudou lo presionaba demasiado. El silencio que dejo Kazemaru fue lo suficiente para que Fudou entendiera que el niño había estado en real peligro y él no estaba enterado.

\- Sabes que esto es serio ¿verdad?- Akio no parecía estar bromeando.- Que demonios quiere él… ¿En que estas pensando tu?- exclamo por último, mirando al menor quien se quedo en silencio en su lugar.- Pudo pasarte algo peor, debes decirme que te hizo, sabes que hay cámaras de seguridad en el sector V ¿verdad?- trato de explicar Akio para que entendiera como se había enterado, pero se encontraba preocupado, furioso, la situación lo superaba, la ira también.

\- ¿no vas a decir algo?- pregunto al ver que Ichirouta estaba en completo silencio y siguió en silencio.- Hay que hacer una denuncia, porque seguro que no lo has hecho ¿verdad? ¿Tu padre sabe esto? ¿Oye me estas escuchando al menos?- Akio alzaba la voz, pero Ichirouta no parecía reaccionar.- Ese Senguji, Hijo de…

\- ¡Basta!- alzo la voz Ichirouta, por un momento pareció que las luces del baño se apagaron por unos segundos. Aunque Fudou estaba más sorprendido como el menor lo había hecho callar.- Esto… ¡Esto no es de tu incumbencia! ¡No me conoces! Así que le agradecería que dejará de meterse en mis problemas.- alzo la voz el menor, tal como había alzado la voz Fudou con él, sólo bastaron unos segundos para que Ichirouta comenzará arrepentirse. Sólo con ver la expresión seria de Akio se dio cuenta que no le gusto como le hablo.

\- Y-yo…- comenzó Ichirouta a titubear.- No…

\- Haz lo que quieras.- le comento secamente Akio, mirándolo de una manera bastante fría. El castaño abrió la puerta y se fue, sin decir nada más.

Durante el transcurso de los minutos siguientes, Ichirouta no podía concentrarse. Luego de estar en el baño reteniendo lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, más calmado busco a los demás. Su superior le pregunto donde estaba, sólo dijo que se había sentido mal y fue al baño.

\- Se te nota pálido, si te sientes mal avísame.- habían sido las palabras amables y preocupadas de su superior, se fue a sentar con los demás después de eso, encontrando justo un asiento vació que habían cuidado para él.

Se suponía que debía estar animando a su equipo, de verdad lo intentaba. También debía estar sorprendido por toda esa gala de tecnología proyectada, si le parecía sorprendente pero de todas formas no podía. Sólo cuando entraron los equipos al campo, para presentarlos, pudo sacar un poco su cabeza de esos problemas.

Allí en el centro del estadio podía ver el equipo de su región, así como varias más, muchos desconocidos para él, pero claro había una que conocía muy bien y era la de Endo, podía reconocer esa banda naranja donde fuera. Entonces allí, con toda esa gala de tecnología siendo mostrada, con esas reglas que tenían, con la forma tan militarizada que tenían algunos equipos, pudo ver algo que no pensó antes.

\- Entrenador… Hibiki…-Murmuro en voz baja.

La imagen del entrenador se veía por encima de todos, junto a Ishido Shuji, según había entendido, ambos estaban compitiendo para ser el Seitei. No supo que había dicho Ishido en su discurso de presentación, lo único que sabía en ese momento es que si alguien podía cambiar el futbol a lo que era antes era el entrenador Hibiki.

La misión era importante, no importaba lo demás, se dijo así mismo. Respiro hondo, tratando de olvidar todo lo demás. A pesar de que parecía marchar todo bien, no debía bajar la guardia.

Necesitaba hablar con el entrenador Hibiki.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo: "Haruna"


	24. Haruna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrado desde el punto de vista de Haruna.

\- Un paso a la vez, señorita Otonashi.-

No me gustaba la enfermera, me trataba como una niña, ya era una adulta, tenía más de 20. Aunque sabía que debía hacer estos ejercicios, para fortalecer mis piernas, pero caminar aún era difícil.

Había perdido 10 años de mi vida. Diez largos años durmiendo, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado. Si bien al principio estaba bastante sorprendida y me costó entenderlo, no tarde mucho en asimilarlo. Lo único que no asimilaba era que mi recuperación física sería más lenta.

\- Tenga cuidado.- la enfermera se apresuro a sostenerme antes de caer al piso.- Parece desconcentrada ¿quiere descansar.- Dude un poco, quería seguir y mejorar rápido, pero al final asentí con mi cabeza. Ella amablemente me llevo hasta mi silla, donde me sentó.- Descanse, le traeré un poco de agua.

¿Cómo podía definir mi estado? Me sentía mal, quería hacer las cosas por mí misma, caminar, vestirme, salir a ver que estaban haciendo los demás. No sabía nada de ellos, no había podido comunicarme con nadie, solo mi odioso hermano venía a visitarme.

Apreté mi puño de solo pensar en él ¿acaso no le aviso a nadie que había despertado? ¿Qué ocurría afuera? Esa persona que yo llamaba hermano, no era mi hermano. A pesar de que mi madre había venido a decirme que Kido había sido muy bueno conmigo, preocupado, que habían pasado muchas cosas, que quizás Kido no había tomado decisiones buenas, pero tampoco era como si la vida de él fuera color de rosa.

¡Por favor, lo estaba defendiendo! Y eso me enojaba ¿Cómo podía hablar así de alguien que había transformado el futbol? Mi hermano Kido, aquel que deje hace 10 años era una persona honorable y gentil, pero los negocios que ha hecho ¡Que sigue haciendo! Quitándole cosas a las escuelas, sobre todo el futbol que tanto amaba, incluso alejándome a mí de mis amigos, por eso seguramente no han venido a verme.

"Quiero salir, Quiero salir"

Los días pasan lentos, mi mejora es poca, pero es porque recién empezamos con los ejercicios. Apenas puedo pronunciar unas silabas, pero confió en que lograré comunicarme sin ese estorboso aparato muy pronto. Podre salir a caminar y ver qué es lo que realmente ha hecho mi hermano, podré ver a mis verdaderos amigos, a todos ellos.

\- To…dos.- toso un poco al hablar, aún no puedo hablar bien, pero al menos algo es algo. De verdad quiero verlos a todos ellos, aunque tenga que ir hasta a Okinawa para ver a Tsunami, quiero verlos a todos o viajar para ver a Fubuki. Incluso quiero ver a aquellos que no están.

No puedo creer del todo que Kazemaru esté muerto, no lo creo porque lo vi en mi habitación, mi hermano también lo vio, pero dice que no es él ¿Por qué dijo eso? Yo se que era él, mi hermano dice que quizás Kazemaru tenía un familiar que no nos contó, porque después de todo murió, o eso ocurrió aquel día. Pero me niego a creerlo, no puede ser posible que el amable Kazemaru haya muerto. Es imposible, todos sobrevivimos ¿menos él? Debe ser una broma, una broma muy cruel.

\- Señorita Otonashi, debe comer.- estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos de aquel día, que olvidaba a veces que estaba en mi habitación, con la comida frente a mí. Tome aquella pequeña tableta entre mis manos y en su pantalla se reflejaron unas letras.

"Lo siento ¿no ha venido ningún niño a visitarme?"

La enfermera me miro extrañada, sólo para negar con la cabeza.

\- Sólo su hermano Kido ha venido a verla, señorita.- contesto la enfermera, no quería saber de mi hermano, sólo quería ver a los demás.

"Quiero un teléfono".

"Necesito comunicarme con alguien."

"Debe haber alguna forma."

\- ¿Tiene el teléfono de alguien?- Ante esa pregunta sólo pude bajar la cabeza y negar, no tenía el número de ninguno de mis amigos ahora, todos se habían ido.

Estaba sola entonces, sola con mi hermano. Por lo menos mi madre y mi padre estaban consiguiendo alguno de aquellos contactos, pero no parecía haber resultados.

Entonces apareció alguien, buscándome. La enfermera apareció aquella mañana, yo leía un libro, me ponía al día con mis asuntos y ella parecía bastante sorprendida cuando me anuncio una visita.

\- Un jovencito quiere verla, dice que la conoce.

¿Jovencito? ¿Podría ser acaso…? Pensé que podría ser aquel chico que era Kazemaru ¿él vino a verme? Porque yo quería verlo. Pero no lo era, otro chico apareció, de cabellos naranjas largos que casi tocaban sus hombros, ojos oscuros y piel clara mas no pálida, mejillas sonrosadas, debía tener entre 14 o 15 años. Llevaba un buque de flores entre sus manos.

\- No… no sé si me recuerda… su madre me contacto, y cuando supe finalmente donde estaba y que había despertado, quise venir.- le escuche atentamente, parecía nervioso, incluso avergonzado, pero aún así se estaba dando valor para hablar.

\- Soy Taiki, Taiki… Yamayo…

Cuando escuche su nombre comencé a recordarlo; el orfanato que solía visitar aún después de haberme marchado, las risas de los pequeños con quienes jugaba y compartía. Podía recordarlo, su cabello naranjo corto, casi siempre con las rodillas heridas, Yamayo era siempre el más débil de todos, pero el más inteligente, el que se esforzaba más.

No pude evitar llorar al recordar, las lágrimas salieron solas, estaba feliz, incluso alguien tan joven como él, me recordaba. Creo que lo contagie, porque también él se puso a llorar, corrió hacia mí, incluso aquel buque de flores termino en el piso y me abrazo, y yo le devolví aquel gesto.

Había crecido tanto, ya no era aquel pequeño niño que siempre lloraba, ya no era ese pequeño débil. Nos sonreímos, aunque aún seguía llorando, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero apenas si podía hablar.

"Has crecido mucho."

Fue lo primero que mi tableta reflejo, al mismo tiempo que Yamayo ponía las flores en una florero con agua limpia. Taiki asintió feliz, pero luego se puso algo serio.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, yo hace mucho tiempo quería verla. Cuando me adoptaron quería decírselo, pero usted no…- nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

"Entiendo."

"Quiero visitar el orfanato cuando este mejor."

\- La acompañare.- declaro con energía.

"De seguro me visitaste muchas veces."

"Perdón por eso."

Sonreí al mismo tiempo que la tableta leía mis pensamientos y reflejaba aquellas palabras en la pantalla. Sin embargo Yamayo parecía algo decaído.

\- Yo no pude seguir visitándola, me mude con mi nueva familia unos meses después de ser adoptado. La visite antes de irme, claro está. Pero cuando regrese a mi antigua ciudad, no estaba en el mismo hospital, me dijeron que se la habían llevado al extranjero…

No podía creerlo, eso era mentira, ya sabía quien había hecho todo eso: mi hermano. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle sobre lo que me decía.

\- Lo siento, no quiero que se moleste con nadie.- debió decirlo por la expresión que había puesto en mi rostro.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes."

"Cambiemos de tema"

El pequeño asintió alegre, no tardo en sacar su teléfono donde tenía algunas fotos, me hablo de su familia adoptiva, donde vivió antes y donde vivía ahora. Una casa bastante acomodada. Me conto acerca de cómo le fue en la primaria y como estaba ahora en la secundaria, de lo que quería estudiar. Me mostro algunas fotos, de su familia, de algunos cumpleaños, paisajes, compañeros, amigos. Finalmente me hablo de su club de futbol, había sacado unas cuantas fotos durante algún entrenamiento. Estaba feliz por él, había crecido bien.

Rápidamente tome su mano cuando vi algo en la pantalla de su teléfono, había una foto donde aparecía cierta persona. Con mi dedo apunte a un chico que conversaba con una de las managers, tenía el cabello turquesa corto.

\- ¿Él? - Yamayo le hizo zoom a su teléfono, pude entonces verlo más claramente.- Es Kazemiya, un compañero de mi clase, entro recién este año, viene de otra ciudad ¿Por qué pregunta?

"Sólo me recordó a alguien."

"Me gustaría conocer a tus amigos."

\- A mí me gustaría que los conociera, les gusta el futbol a todos ellos, sobre todo a Kazemiya.-

"Podrías traerlos."

"Quiero escuchar más historias."

\- ¿eh? ¿Pero no cree que será un problema? No quiero que sus padres se molesten

"No te preocupes."

"No tengo muchas visitas."

"Por favor"

Lo pensó un poco antes de contestarme, pero al final asintió feliz con la cabeza.

\- Veré cuando hay tiempo disponible, ya que estamos en el torneo nacional, Holy Road.

¿Holy road? El pequeño Taiki me explico lo que era el Holy Road, había muchas cosas que no sabía, mi hermano no me decía nada al respecto, aunque yo tampoco le quería hablar.

\- El próximo partido será de Gassan Kunimitsu contra Raimon.- el solo escuchar aquella última palabra me hizo sorprenderme, moví mi boca pero se que apenas salieron sonidos. Enseguida comencé a toser, haciendo que me doliera más mi garganta.- Señorita Haruna…- Taiki me alcanzo un vaso con agua, lo alarme pero no era nada.

"Perdón por asustarte."

"Raimon es importante para mí."

\- Lo sé, por eso cuando me entere que estaba despierta, me dije a mí mismo que debía venir a verla de inmediato.- explicaba Taiki.- Pensaba que sabía sobre Raimon.- negué con la cabeza ante sus suposiciones, no quería hablar de más, no quería mencionar a mi hermano.

"Veré el partido Desde aquí."

"Gracias."

Le regale una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que movía mi tableta donde aparecían aquellas palabras. Taiki sonrió también, estaba feliz que alguien viniera a verme. Sin embargo las visitas eran cortas, yo debía hacerme exámenes y él debía irse. Taiki prometió volver, me aseguro que vendría acompañado, y yo lo esperaba con ansias.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo: Raimon


	25. Raimon

Había mucho sobre que pensar, luego de anunciado los partidos. Tsuetsu, la secundaria donde asistía Kazemaru en la época actual, tendría su primer partido pasado mañana. Por ahora eso no le preocupaba a cierto chico que había viajado por el tiempo, si no que le preocupaba el equipo de Endo y el poder encontrar al entrenador Hibiki.

Hideki había dicho que no había pensando en el entrenador Hibiki, ya que debido a su edad, pensó que seguramente no participaría. Le pareció correcto el intentar dar con su paradero, pero también era cuidadoso: "Escucha Ichirouta, comprendo lo que sientes, pero seguro Endo y los demás tienen un plan, no estoy seguro, pero tengo el presentimiento de que el entrenador Hibiki está con ellos". Diciendo eso, Hideki le había dicho que no era bueno involucrarse más de lo permitido, ya estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y comenzarían a sospechar más, por ahora y ya que el torneo estaba encima, sería bueno que él se enfocará en eso por esta semana. Kazemaru claro acepto, no muy convencido pero Hideki llevaba algo de razón de todas formas, y sus amigos de su secundaria comenzaban a preocuparse por él.

Así que, se puso como meta informarse acerca de los partidos de las preliminares, sobre todo del equipo de Endo, estaba feliz de ellos por haber llegado hasta aquí, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que estaban yendo contra las reglas del sector V, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se viniera abajo. Por otro lado, había vuelto a tener aquel extraño sueño, no lograba entenderlo, pero parecía que hablaba con alguien, quizás su subconsciente le estaba diciendo algo, aunque deseaba que le enviará mensajes más claros, sobre todo si eran importantes.

\- Entonces me gustaría que me acompañarán a verla.- en ese momento estaban en la hora del almuerzo en su secundaria, como siempre Kazemiya parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, mientras Taiki hablaba.- Espero que hayas podido avisar a tu tío, Kiyoshi.

\- Si, le envíe un mensaje hoy en la mañana. Y yo también quiero ir, siempre es agradable conocer a una chica.- Kiyoshi como siempre hacia sus bromistas comentario.- No sabía que tenías esos gustos Taiki.-

\- Sabes que no es eso, Kiyoshi.- Taiki respondió algo incomodo por aquellos comentarios, aun sabiendo que eran solamente bromas por parte de su compañero. El capitán del equipo de futbol carraspeo y entonces se dirigió a Kazemiya.- ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos acompañaras, Kazemiya?

\- ¿eh? Ah, claro que si.- la verdad es que Kazemaru no había escuchado mucho, aunque sabía que irían a ver una amiga de Taiki que estaba en el hospital, pero no tenía los detalles. Taiki parecía feliz por su respuesta, aunque a Ichiro le hubiese gustando ver el partido de Raimon después de las clases, pero ya había aceptado por mera costumbre o despiste.

-o-o-o-o-

Las horas pasaron rápido tuvieron un entrenamiento corto para repasar algunas tácticas y repentinamente estaba caminando junto con Taiki y Kiyoshi rumbo al hospital. Justamente era el hospital donde lo habían perseguido la última vez.

"Que malos recuerdos". Pensaba el de cabello turquesa con cierta sensación de escalofrió sobre su espalda, mientras seguían a Taiki hacia el hospital, luego a la recepción y finalmente se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba la amiga de Taiki.

\- Seguro que la señorita Otonashi debe ser muy linda.- exclamo Kiyoshi, mientras iban al cuarto de la susodicha.

\- ¿eh? ¿Disculpa? ¿Otonashi?- enseguida Ichirouta reacciono cuando escucho aquel nombre tan familiar para él.

\- Es el nombre de la amiga de Taiki.- respondió Kiyoshi con cierta sorpresa.- ¿Otra vez estabas divagando cuando hablábamos?- le regaño un poco el más alto.

\- ¿ah? No, bu-bueno…- aunque quería dar una excusa bien planificada, que claro no la poseía, de todas formas Taiki no le dejo; habían llegado a la habitación de la amiga de Taiki.

¿Qué voy hacer? Esta es la habitación que entre la última vez. Donde vi a Kido.

Pensaba alarmado Kazemaru recordando el suceso, estaba feliz de verla, pero la situación no era la ideal, no pensaba que sería tan pronto. Y ¿Desde cuando Taiki la conocía? Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su compañero. Pero, ahora que lo recordaba, Taiki le había menciona que quería ver a Kido de una manera bastante insistente ¿También lo conocería?

\- Haruna-san, vine a visitarla, traje a mis amigos.- Taiki abrió la puerta a pesar de que Kazemaru no estaba listo, el pelinaranja ignoraba completamente la tormenta de pensamientos que tenía Kazemiya.

\- Permiso, soy Kiyoshi Kaito, compañero del salón de Taiki.- exclamo Kiyoshi con bastante caballerosidad, quizás porque se trataba de una mujer. No tardo en darse cuenta que Kazemiya aún estaba en la entrada de la puerta, como congelado o tímido.

\- Y el chico de aquí es Kazemiya Ichirouta, somos del mismo salón, mucho gusto.- Kiyoshi arrastro a Ichirouta hacia dentro de la habitación para presentarlo.

Fue en ese momento que los ojos de Ichirouta y Haruna se encontraron por primera vez en años, aunque quizás eso era mentira. No, no eran años, la percepción del tiempo era igual para ambos, porque ambos habían perdido 10 años, cada uno a su manera.

Haruna se encontraba sorprendida al verlo. Kazemaru se fijo en su largo cabello, era obvio que crecería, pero era Haruna sin lugar a dudas, aún así se encontraba algo nervioso ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué decía decir? Se dio cuenta que había pasado mucho rato en silencio y le correspondía a él hablar. Dándose valor abrió la boca para decir algo.

\- ¡Lo siento, mucho gusto!- hizo incluso una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y respeto, interrumpiendo el desagradable silencio que comenzaba a formarse.- Perdón por molestarla, quizás debamos irnos…

\- ¿De qué hablas?- exclamo Kiyoshi.- Acabamos de llegar y no creo que a la señorita Otonashi le moleste nuestra presencia.

\- Haruna-san dice que pueden quedarse.- Taiki estaba cerca de Haruna y leyó la tableta donde Haruna mostraba aquel mensaje, mientras ella les regalaba una sonrisa encantadora a ambos muchachos.

"No me molestan. Pueden quedarse."

"Los amigos de Taiki, son bienvenidos."

Kiyoshi le lanzó una expresión de te lo dije a Kazemiya, quien sonrió nerviosamente, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad ¡Estaba siendo demasiado obvio! Debía de calmarse, estar normal, actuar como si recién conociera a Haruna.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama enseguida, Kazemiya se quedo un poco más lejos de Haruna, al final de la cama.

\- Taiki nos ha contado mucho de usted, señorita Otonashi.- Kiyoshi siempre era sociable y agradable, y claro que hoy no era la excepción, se notaba que estaba siendo maduro.

"Pueden decirme Haruna."

"Perdón por hacerlos venir."

\- No hay problema.- contesto enseguida Kiyoshi apenas leyó el mensaje.- De todas formas queríamos conocer a la chica de la cual hablaba Taiki ¿Cómo se conocieron, Haruna-san?-

Haruna observo a Taiki, parecía que entendió el mensaje, puesto que el de cabellos naranjas asintió sin que ella dijera nada.

\- Haruna-san y yo, estuvimos en el mismo orfanato antes de ser adoptados.

\- No sabía que fueras adoptado.- por fin Ichirouta hablaba, Kiyoshi también estaba sorprendido por aquella información.

\- Haruna es como una hermana para mí, incluso después de ser adoptada ella seguía visitando el orfanato para jugar con los demás niños.- explico Taiki sonriente, no parecía tener problema de hablar sobre el tema.

Incluso Haruna quiso opinar al respecto, en su tableta se podía leer el siguiente mensaje:

"Taiki ha cambiado mucho."

"Me alegra ver que tiene buenos amigos."

"Todos deben divertirse mucho. Jugando Futbol."

\- Bueno, en mi caso yo no juego futbol.- exclamo Kiyoshi, llamando enseguida la atención de Haruna.- Pero Kazemiya si, es miembro del club de nuestra escuela.- y la vista de Haruna se poso en el peliturquesa.

\- ah, s-si, si juego…- Ichirouta no quería que la atención se volcará hacia él, pero parecía que eso era inevitable.

\- Kazemiya está aún como suplente, pero el entrenador lo quiere poner como titular.- informo Taiki.- Le gusta mucho el futbol, como a nosotros.

Haruna sonrió y le regalo una sonrisa a Kazemiya también. Haruna le miraba con cierta curiosidad.

"¿Qué posición juegas, Kazemiya?"

Apenas Haruna hizo esa pregunta, Taiki y Kiyoshi le observaron. Sentía demasiada presión sólo por esa pregunta.

\- Delantero, o eso me gustaría jugar si fuera titular.

\- Claro que lo serás.- respondió Kiyoshi con bastante seguridad.- Ten más confianza.

"¿Desde cuándo juegas futbol, Kazemiya?"

\- Creo que… desde pequeño.- Ichirouta rió nervioso ante la pregunta de Haruna.

\- El también es admirador del Raimon antiguo.- exclamo Kiyoshi repentinamente, bastante alegre. Kazemaru casi se le sale el corazón, Kiyoshi estaba hablando demasiado.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea tocar ese tema ahora.- exclamo Taiki, sabiendo que lo del accidente para Haruna era reciente. Ichirouta pareció aliviado de que cambiarán el tema tan rápido.

\- Lo siento mucho, no quería moles…- pero Kiyoshi se detuvo al ver otra pregunta en la tableta de Haruna. Tanto Kiyoshi como Taiki voltearon a ver a Kazemiya, ya que la pregunta era para él.

"¿Conoces a alguna otra persona de Raimon, Kazemiya? "

\- Bu-bueno…

\- Conoce a mi tío.- Haruna se sorprendió cuando Kiyoshi hablo, este último parecía tener mucha energía y hablaba muy rápido, Haruna apenas utilizaba su tableta, aún sentía que era muy lenta. Aunque a Otonashi le agradaba esa actitud de él, le causaba cierta nostalgia.

"¿Tu tío?"

Ichirouta agradeció mentalmente que la atención de Haruna cambiará. Seguro que Kiyoshi lo había hecho inconscientemente, su amigo estaba demasiado más entusiasmado en llamar la atención de Haruna.

\- Tobitaka Seiya, es mi tío. Es hermano de mi madre.- la cara de Haruna era una sorpresa.

"No sabía que Tobitaka tuviera una hermana"

\- Es normal, porque no son hermanos de sangre, sus padres se casaron y mi madre se convirtió en la hermana mayor de Tobitaka, eso ocurrió años después del accide...- Kiyoshi enseguida se detuvo.- Perdón, hace años atrás cuando eran jóvenes.- avergonzado se disculpo por hacer ese tipo de comentario de alguien que recién despertaba del coma.

\- Le avisamos a Tobitaka-san para que viniera, dijo que vendría hoy con unos amigos que usted conoce, Haruna-san.- intervino rápidamente Taiki, para que cambiarán el tema.

\- ¿Vendrá con unos amigos?- Kazemaru rezó por no haberse puesto pálido. Esto iba mal, debía irse de allí ahora.

\- Claro que si, nadie ha visitado a Haruna-san, quiero que ellos la vean y quiero que ella vea a sus amigos.- Taiki se encontraba decidido, incluso frunció un poco el ceño, se notaba molesto por ese hecho.

\- ¿Es que acaso no saben que esta mejor?- por fin Kazemaru le hacia una pregunta directa a Haruna. La chica negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

"Sólo mi hermano y Taiki me visitaron."

"Y ustedes. "

"Te pareces mucho a un amigo, Kazemiya."

"Me alegra poder ver tu rostro. Me da mucha nostalgia."

Debería haberse alarmado por aquel mensaje de parte de Haruna, pero este se mantuvo serio y preocupado por otra situación: Haruna había despertado y nadie había venido a verla ¿Acaso Kido no le había informado a los demás? ¿En que estaba pensando manteniendo aislada a Haruna?

\- Es injusto, debería poder ver a sus amigos, a todos ellos.- exclamo sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por aquel tema. Haruna sorprendida primero, sonrió con ternura segundos después, al sentir la empatía de aquel niño que se supone recién conocía.

\- Pienso igual que tu, Kazemiya.- hablo Taiki.- Por eso me contacte con Tobitaka, gracias a Kiyoshi, esperemos que él pueda informarles a los demás.

Sí, eso estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba bien. No estaba bien el hecho de que Kido se mantuviera callado y Haruna no supiera nada de sus amigos. O que sus amigos no supieran que había despertado, era demasiado injusto. El Kido que conocía no haría esto.

La conversación enseguida cambio a sobre lo que Kiyoshi jugaba, así que el tópico fue de baloncesto. Sin embargo Kazemaru, a pesar de que parecía escuchar, también intentaba comprender que pasaba por la cabeza de Kido, aunque sabía que era imposible entenderlo, a menos que hablará con él directamente.

\- En este momento debe estar empezado el partido.- recordó repentinamente Taiki, como vio una televisión en la habitación de Haruna no dudo en ir a prenderla. Haruna se veía feliz de escuchar aquello, incluso sonrió y mostro un mensaje a Kiyoshi sobre si le gustaba el futbol, por ahora parecía que Otonashi estaba más atenta a lo que decía Kiyoshi.

Kazemaru estaba feliz de que ella se estuviera divirtiendo, pero era necesario que el se fuera de allí pronto, pero ya era tarde.

\- Permiso para entrar…- la puerta se abrió repentinamente dejando a todos congelados, o por lo menos a Kazemiya quien se sobre exalto un poco cuando la figura de Tobitaka apareció y lo malo: es que no venía solo.

Haruna estaba tan entusiasmada que ni se fijo en la expresión de Kazemiya o de algún otro, incluso parecía que estaba a punto de llorar al verlos, porque allí estaban, no sólo Tobitaka, sino también Midorikawa y Fudou.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, Haruna.- fueron las palabras de Tobitaka, parecía que los recientes visitantes estaban más interesado en ver a Haruna que en los otros jóvenes allí presentes.

Taiki y Kiyoshi se sonrieron y dejaron que los adultos se reunieran, quedándose en silencio un momento. Midorikawa le dio un fuerte abrazo, a pesar de que estaba con muletas parecía moverse bien. Haruna se sonrojo por esa muestra de afecto tan repentino, pero dejo que le abrazará. Fudo se quedo cerca de ella, sonriéndole y poniendo una mano en su hombro. Tobitaka también estaba a un lado de Midorikawa, sosteniendo sus muletas, ya que el peliverde las dejo por allí en su emoción por abrazar a su compañera.

\- Quizás debamos irnos.- susurro Kazemiya a Taiki un rato después, que junto con Kiyoshi se mantenían a un costado de la habitación en silencio. Eso lo decía porque era hora de huir por parte de él y también porque no quería molestar, esa era una reunión que sólo le pertenecía a ellos, ni siquiera él tenía permitido estar allí.

\- Tienes razón…- comento Taiki, hablando en voz baja también.

\- Y… debo regresar temprano, si no mi padre se enojará.- rio nervioso.- Ya sabes… cómo me he enfermado, prefiere que descanse lo más que pueda.

\- Entiendo.- Taiki no puso ningún pero, le creyó completamente. Parecía que Kazemaru, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo convenciendo a los demás sobre su salud.

Kazemaru volteo a ver la escena de nuevo, los tres adultos estaban pendientes de Haruna. Midorikawa le paso unos pañuelos a Haruna, ya que había comenzado a llorar, aunque a él también se le escapaban algunas pocas lágrimas. Fudo sólo le miraba con esa mirada de siempre, pero se notaba feliz de ver a la chica sana, una pequeña y leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro, incluso se veía aliviado. Tobitaka más amable, hablaba con ella y le tranquilizaba, tratando de hacerla sonreír. Parecía una reunión perfecta, casi perfecta, porque aún faltaban los demás miembros de su ex equipo, pero aún así era un lindo reencuentro.

Haruna finalmente pudo comunicarse con ellos a través de su tableta, cuando ya estaba más tranquila.

"Deseaba mucho verlos. Han cambiado mucho."

"Casi no los reconozco. "

Habían sido sus palabras, acompañada de una dulce sonrisa.

\- Nosotros también te extrañábamos.- exclamo Midorikawa sonriendo de igual manera, ya sentado en una silla cerca de Haruna.

\- Si hubiésemos sabido que habías despertado, hubiésemos venido antes.- exclamo Tobitaka.- Que bueno que Kaito nos aviso.- sólo en ese momento los mayores observaron a los más jóvenes de la habitación.

\- Ichi-chan, hace mucho que no te veía, que bueno es verte bien.- un rato después Midorikawa por fin le dedico unas palabras al más pequeño. El peliverde se encontraba y más tranquilo, sonriéndole dulcemente al menor. Kazemaru parecía aliviado por sus palabras, se notaba que era el Midorikawa de siempre, ya no estaba pálido, el color de sus mejillas había vuelto, se veía con energías. Era un Midorikawa nuevo.

\- Me alegra verlo también, Midorikawa-san.- contesto simplemente Kazemiya, ya sentía que no debía preocuparse por Midorikawa, no tanto como antes. Quería preguntar por Hiroto, pero sabía que no era el momento y tampoco tenía derecho hacerlo.

Tobitaka comenzó hablar sobre que Kiyoshi era amigo de Kazemiya y por él lo conocieron, y además gracias a Kiyoshi sabían que estaba despierta. Kazemaru sentía que era obra del destino que se juntarán todos justo en ese momento, incluso el conocer a Kiyoshi y Taiki parecía ser parte de todo esto, sin ellos no había podido hacer este gran avance: Poder ver a Haruna, aunque no lo tenía planificado tan pronto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que todo parecía feliz, todo lleno de felicidad, había algo en el ambiente o más bien, Kazemiya sentía desde hace un rato una mirada penetrante sobre sí, la cual había intentado ignorar todo este tiempo. Akio le observaba algo bastante malhumorado, no le quitaba la mirada de encima y era demasiado obvio, aunque nadie parecía notarlo. Kiyoshi se acerco a Midorikawa a conversar y Taiki quiso buscar el canal para ver el partido de ese momento, Tobitaka le ayudo enseguida.

Akio seguía observando al menor y Kazemaru sólo miraba a cualquier lado que no fuera hacia donde estaba Akio, como el piso, la pared, la ventana, cualquier cosa.

Haruna jalo repentinamente de la ropa de Akio para llamar su atención, le mostró un mensaje en su tablet. Sólo fue en ese momento que por fin Akio dejo descansar al pobre Ichirouta de su mirada, aunque Fudou se descoloco al ver su mensaje.

"Lo estas poniendo nervioso."

"No lo veas así. "

\- ¡ah…! ¿Qué?- respondió Akio en voz alta y algo avergonzado, todos los demás le miraron. Esa fue una señal para que Kazemaru se retirara, rápidamente.

\- Se me hace tarde y debo regresar a casa temprano, me retiro por ahora. Espero que pronto se recupere completamente, Haruna-san - haciendo una leve reverencia comenzó a despedirse lo más natural y tranquilamente que pudo antes de abandonar la habitación rápidamente.

\- Si, nos vemos mañana.- comento tranquilamente Taiki.

\- O-oye…- Akio intento detenerlo, la verdad es que no sabía porque quería detenerlo. Una vez más el castaño sintió que Haruna jalaba de su ropa, Fudo volteo a verla sólo para ver cómo le regalaba una mirada seria (casi de regaño) y otro mensaje que lo estaba llevando al límite de su paciencia, pero no hizo nada sólo se quedo callado, farfullando en voz baja.

"Te lo dije." Era el mensaje de Haruna.

\- Que lastima que se haya ido, quería invitarlo a comer un pastel.- comento Midorikawa con sus ilusiones rotas.

\- Recuerda que estas a dieta de dulces, debes seguir tu tratamiento.- le recordó Tobitaka, Midorikawa murmuro algo inteligible, tal como un niño siendo regañado.- ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos?- pregunto Seiya dirigiéndose a Fudou y a Haruna.

\- N-no es nada.- respondió Fudou algo acalorado.

"Solo comentábamos recuerdos."

Fue el mensaje que Haruna le mostro a Tobitaka, Akio suspiro porque Haruna lo estaba encubriendo. Aunque incluso le pareció curioso todo esto, que Haruna fuera tan perceptiva, no lo recordaba ¿es que había sido tan obvio? Sólo quería disculparse por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero al parecer término por empeorarlo.

\- Está empezando el partido.- comento Taiki.- De seguro le alegrará ver a su secundaria.- exclamo el de cabello naranja caminando hacia Haruna, ella sólo sonrió, quería ver que tanto había cambiado el futbol. Aunque Haruna no sabía todos los detalles, los chicos estaban dispuestos a contarle, incluso los mayores querían hablar sobre Kido.

-o-o-o-o-

Apenas salió de la habitación comenzó a correr por los pasillos del hospital, y siguió su carrera aunque ya hubiese atravesado las puertas del mismo edificio. Seguía corriendo, dejando el hospital detrás, dejando a sus amigos atrás, ni siquiera quiso tomar el autobús, simplemente quería huir, pero no sabía de que.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?- por fin se detuvo en una calle vacía, observando el suelo preguntándose cosas en voz baja. Su vista se veía algo borrosa, pero sólo eran por las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir sin saber muy bien porque.

No le dolía nada, físicamente hablando. Simplemente tenía ganas de llorar, y de seguir llorando. Algo dolía dentro de él.

\- ¿Tan egoísta soy acaso? Debería estar feliz por ellos.- limpio sus gruesas lágrimas, al mismo tiempo que intentaba sonreír, pero no podía, sus labios temblaban, su pecho de alguna forma dolía. Si, si estaba feliz por ellos, no había duda de ello, pero le hubiese gustado compartir esa felicidad, sin embargo sabía que Fudo lo odiaba y no lo quería allí, y por otro lado él ya no tenía un lugar entre ellos, ya no tenía ese derecho. En algún lugar de su corazón sentía cierta ansiedad, tristeza, mezclada con un poco de miedo y de soledad.

Al final, término por ir caminando a casa, fue lo mejor para calmarse en el camino. Apenas llegar a su casa, se dio cuenta que Hideki no había llegado. Eso fue bueno para él ya que así no tenía que ver su deplorable estado, fue al baño a lavar su rostro, una y otra vez, para hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que habían quedado grabadas en sus mejillas.

\- ¡El partido!- recordó Kazemaru, quien ya se había quitado sus lentes de contactos y cambiado, bajo las escaleras tan rápido que incluso casi se tropieza, prendió el televisor y enseguida sintonizo el canal.

\- Van perdiendo por un gol…- comentó Kazemaru apenas vio el marcador, justo había comenzado el segundo tiempo. Se sentó en el sofá con cierta preocupación ¿Dónde estaba Endo? Se pregunto él, seguro en la banca viendo todo desde allí.

Y claro ahí estaba, pocos minutos después la cámara enfoco a los entrenadores de cada equipo, allí pudo ver a Endo, observando el partido con tranquilidad. Kazemaru sintió una leve calidez en su pecho al ver a Endo allí, se sentía muy orgulloso de su amigo, quien iba a pensar que aquel niño tan enérgico y algo torpe sería entrenador en un futuro. Sin embargo, aquella expresión de tranquilidad y orgullo se vio esfumada al ver quien estaba al lado de Endo.

-¡Kido!- alarmado se levanto del sofá, incluso paso su mano sus ojos para verificar que estaba viendo bien, no cabía duda que era Kido Yuto.

Lo que no sabía es que en cierto hospital, habían reaccionado también sorprendidos al ver a Kido junto a Endo ¿Qué estaba tramando el sector cinco? Era la pregunta que se hacían todos.

"Hermano."

De todas formas el partido, para alegría de muchos termino como ganador el equipo Raimon, algunos claro se sorprendieron, como Kido, pero otros parecían muy alegres. Kazemaru estaba orgulloso pero una pequeña duda carcomía su mente ¿Kido se había vuelto un aliado? ¿Sería un plan del sector cinco? ¿Cuál era la respuesta? No lo sabía. Por ahora no podía hacer nada, sólo podía quedarse a esperar aunque no le gustará la idea.

Kazemaru se relajo, decidió ir a darse un baño, sería lo mejor para relajarse después de todo lo ocurrido aquel día. Fue hasta el baño entonces, quito su ropa y observo sus heridas que se había hecho días atrás, las cuales casi estaban sanadas, todo gracias al tratamiento de Hideki. Pero su "padre" le había dicho que era mejor no abusar y que se cuidará.

Al terminar, salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cintura, cambio su ropa, secó su cabello y se puso ropa cómoda. Enseguida después de eso, se sentó frente a su escritorio y vio que tareas debía hacer, pero no tenía muchas, observo el reloj y se dio cuenta que Hideki aún no llegaba, usualmente a esa hora estaba en casa y ya estaba oscuro, le pareció extraño. Estaba pensando en eso cuando oyó el sonido de su teléfono móvil, era un mensaje de Hideki.

"Llevo una visita"

Sólo era ese corto mensaje ¿Una visita venía? ¿Quién sería el invitado o invitada? Kazemaru no le contesto el mensaje, quizás ya estaba cerca, así que se apresuró a buscar sus contactos para ponérselos. Pocos minutos después Hideki aparecía en la puerta de la casa, y tal como había dicho no venía sólo.

\- Ha pasado tiempo, pequeño.- un rubio alto y buen mozo había entrado en su casa, para sorpresa de Kazemaru, el mismísimo Miyasaka se había presentado junto con Hideki ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Ichirouta no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa al ver que él era el invitado de Hideki.

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo: Alianzas Inesperadas


	26. Alianzas Inesperadas

Había sido un día agotador en su trabajo, estaba algo preocupado por las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en el sector cinco. Aunque el edificio donde trabajaba Hideki era otro, donde no se encontraba ni Ishido ni Senguji, aún así no podía dejar de estar preocupado. Aunque no paso nada fuera de lo común en todo ese día, fue un día rutinario normal.

Tener esa vida, sin muchos sobresaltos, era algo que estimaba. Esa tranquilidad que respiraba, el contacto con sus colegas, tomar el café junto a ellos, compartir anécdotas, nunca pensó en sentirla, no había pensado que convivir con tantas diferentes personas, ni imaginar que el sólo salir a respirar el aire fresco lejos de la oficina, fuera tan estimulante.

El tener a su lado a Ichirouta lo calmaba un poco, sentía que si hubiera estado solo, si hubiese regresado solo, se volvería loco y arrepentiría toda su vida. Aunque a veces pensaba que hubiera pasado si simplemente se hubiese ido, si simplemente hubiese huido, si no hubiese intervenido ¿Era lo que él hubiese querido? Después de todo, había tenido en sus manos los artefactos suficientes para huir, pero no lo hizo, aquella sonrisa nostálgica volvía a su mente cada vez que pensaba en eso y en esos días, eso le hizo completar su misión. No le molestaba no regresar a su hogar verdadero, después de todo quizás ya no había nadie esperándolo allí.

No, en efecto, ya nadie espera mi regreso, pero yo…

\- Kazemiya-san, ya casi termina la hora de descanso.- le había gritado uno de sus compañeros. Hideki había estado observando por el balcón todo ese rato después de comer. Volteo enseguida para volver a sus labores rutinarias, aunque para algunas fueran aburridas, para él eran muy divertidas.

Al final, había sido un día duro de trabajo, incluso se quedo unas horas más, junto a otros compañeros para terminar un trabajo. Al finalizar, todos se fueron felices, despidiéndose con alegría para encontrarse nuevamente mañana. Dejo escapar un suspiro, olvido avisarle a Ichirouta que llegaría tarde, era mejor enviarle un mensaje ahora, se dijo así mismo pero se vio interrumpido cuando alguien le saludo.

\- Hola, Kazemiya-san ¿se acuerda de mí?- un rubio de unos centímetros más alto que él, se presento, vestía semi formal, con una simple camisa clara, pantalones y zapatos oscuros, en su mano traía su chaqueta y en la otra un maletín.

\- Cla-claro que sí, Miyasaka ¿verdad?- Hideki no pensaba encontrarse con uno de los antiguos compañeros de -Kazemaru Ichirouta-, aunque como no tenía datos de él, seguro no hacia mal tener una pequeña conversación, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

\- Así es, lo vi cerca y pensé en saludarlo y preguntarle cómo ha estado el pequeño Ichirouta.- exclamo casualmente Miyasaka en tono amable.

\- Gracias por preocuparte, él está muy bien.- Hideki pensó un poco en la situación, quizás debiera alargar la conversación un poco más.- ¿Qué tal estas tu? Seguro debes tener mucho trabajo ¿vas por este camino?- Miyasaka asintió y comenzaron a caminar por el centro de la ciudad, que a esa hora sólo había empresarios saliendo de su trabajo.

\- Si, he tenido una reunión con mis jefes.

\- Pensé que tú eras el jefe.

\- Se podría decir que sí, pero debo responder a los publicistas y demás empresarios, además hay agencias mucho más grande a la que yo trabajo.

\- Entiendo, entiendo, es un tema complicado. Pero aún así tu empresa es bastante conocida en el país, incluso has viajado.- comento, haciéndole saber que estaba muy al tanto.- Espero que mi hijo no te haya dado problemas, ha de haber sido un trabajo muy importante.

\- Su hijo es un chico bastante confiable, responsable, aprende rápido.-fueron los halagos de Miyasaka. Hideki carraspeo un poco.

\- Pero ya sabes, ese día… te causo problemas…- no quería entrar en detalle, el rubio soltó un suspiro recordando perfectamente aquella ocasión y aquella escena ¿Debería denunciar a Ishido por acoso a un menor? Miyasaka feliz de hacerlo, después de todo sabía quien era en realidad él, y el rubio odiaba a los amigos de Endo. Pero, prefería ahorrarse un escándalo, sobre todo cuando el torneo ya había empezado.

\- Supongo que sólo quería ayudar, pero no se preocupe, no me causo problema alguno.- Miyasaka parecía tener todo controlado, incluso su semblante ni se inmuto de solo recordar al Seitei.

\- Que bueno que mi hijo te conoció, creo que eres un buen ejemplo para él.- fueron las repentinas palabras de Hideki, eso llamo la atención de Miyasaka.- Espero que sea mucho más responsable, tal como lo eres tú.

\- Muchas gracias, me alegra que piense eso de mí.- claro que Miyasaka estaba feliz que le considerarán un buen ejemplo a seguir, sobre todo para aquel chico, por alguna razón sentía que había ganado algo, pero no sabía realmente que ¿reconocimiento? Quizás. Pero le gustaba que resaltaran sus buenas cualidades y el no iba a negarlo.

\- Por eso mismo y por los problemas que te he causado, que tal si hoy vienes a cenar en mi casa ¿Qué dices?

\- Esa invitación me viene como anillo al dedo, quería pedirle que le entregará algo a su hijo, pero de esa forma se lo entrego personalmente, además me encantaría cenar con ustedes.- Hideki sonrió, enseguida comenzaron a platicar más. Incluso mientras iban de camino a la casa de Hideki, hablaron acerca de su pasado en el atletismo, pero Hideki no indago mucho más allá, ya sería demasiado sospechoso.

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual, en donde Hideki llevo de visita a Miyasaka a su casa, para sorpresa de Kazemaru.

\- Ha pasado tiempo.- exclamo el rubio al ver al menor, era Miyasaka que vestía casualmente formal, pero aún así se veía bastante bien en aquellas ropas. Debía ser ilegal verse tan bien con cualquier tipo de ropa, pensaba Ichirouta.

\- Me lo encontré de camino, conversamos y lo invite a cenar como agradecimiento por cómo te ayudo.- fueron las palabras de Hideki, refiriéndose a cierto suceso que a Kazemaru no le agradaba recordar.

\- ah, Hola Miyasaka-san, ha pasado tiempo.- el más joven saludó rápidamente al rubio, que de la impresión de verlo allí se había quedado casi mudo ¿Qué estaba planeando Hideki? Ichirouta no entendía porque estaba aquí ¿Sería parte de la misión?

-Preparare algo de cenar.- Hideki se adelanto enseguida.- Por favor Miyasaka siéntete como en tu casa.

\- Deja que te ayude.- Miyasaka siguió a Hideki a la cocina, pero antes se dirigió hacia el más joven de la casa.- ¿Puedes guardar esto por favor? - le entrego su maletín y chaqueta a Ichirouta, quien sólo asintió y lo tomo, para dejarlo en el armario que estaba cerca de la puerta.

Todo a Kazemaru le parecía tan irreal, desde la entrada podía escuchar a Hideki y Miyasaka hablar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida ¡¿Qué había pasado durante la tarde?! Tenía demasiada curiosidad.

Hideki estaba en la cocina negándose a que Miyasaka le ayudará, pero el rubio insistía. Ichirouta pensó en sólo seguir la actuación de su "padre", así que se dirigió a la cocina con el fin de ayudar.

\- Papá ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

\- Si, podrías alcanzarme esas verduras.-

Miyasaka se había dado por vencido de querer ayudar, pero estaba tomando una bebida que amablemente le había ofrecido Hideki. Ichirouta sólo pensaba en ayudar en cocinar y la verdad es que no participo mucho en la conversación de los adultos, por la simple razón de que estaban hablando de cosas de adultos: trabajo, negocios, como estaría el negocio en el futuro, incluso sobre política internacional ¿Cómo es que Hideki sabía tanto? Se preguntaba Kazemaru, luego recordaba que era del futuro y por eso sus comentarios eran acertados.

Es cierto que había participado un poco en la conversación cuando era necesario, pero Ichirouta mayormente escuchaba respetuosamente, le parecían de cierto modo interesante la conversación que tenían, pero al mismo tiempo todo era tan extraño.

Al terminar de cenar, Ichirouta recogió los platos y dejo todo limpio, ya que Hideki y Miyasaka se pusieron a tomar unas cervezas y a seguir conversando ¡Era muy raro todo! Internamente Kazemaru se encontraba muy inquieto por la presencia de Miyasaka y como fácilmente aquellos dos se llevaban de maravillas.

\- Iré a mi cuarto a terminar mis tareas.- exclamó, sabiendo que todo parecía andar bien, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación. Hideki asintió y se quedo conversando con Miyasaka. Y claro, Kazemaru ya en su habitación, ni siquiera pudo concentrarse en hacer sus tareas, aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando: primero lo de Haruna y encontrarse con la mayoría de sus compañeros de Raimon, luego Miyasaka hablando de tu con Hideki de la noche a la mañana.

Estuvo observando desde la puerta de su habitación las escaleras, como si Miyasaka fuera a subir por allí a atormentarlo. No sabía porque pensaba eso. Desde su habitación podía escuchar los murmullos de su conversación, pero nada claro. Estaba demasiado inquieto, sólo cuando escuchó sillas moverse Hideki lo llamó para que bajará.

\- eh ¡ya voy!- se arregló el cabello, aunque ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, había sido un movimiento involuntario. Bajo las escaleras y vio a Miyasaka ya marchándose. Hideki ya le había alcanzado el maletín y su saco.

\- Ya llego su taxi, pensé que querías despedirte.

\- ah sí, gracias por su visita, Miyasaka-san.

\- No, gracias a ustedes por invitarme, la pase muy bien Hideki-san.- exclamó el rubio.

\- Puedes venir cuando gustes, Ryo.- aclaro Hideki.

¿De verdad? ¿Se estaban llamando por sus nombres? Kazemaru estaba que no se lo creía.

El rubio busco algo en su maletín, sacando un sobre y tendiéndoselo a Kazemaru, quien dudoso y sorprendido lo tomo.- Es tu paga, mi secretaria dijo que no habías venido a cobrarlo, además hiciste horas extras.

\- eh, cierto, mu-muchas gracias, perdón por molestarlo con eso.- ahora que lo recordaba Miyasaka le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que quería hablar con él, seguro era por esta razón, estaba demasiado despistado.

\- Si quieres ganar más dinero puedes trabajar en otra unidad de la oficina.- exclamó Miyasaka.- Tienes mi número, no dudes en llamarme, siempre se necesita repartidores, incluso los asistentes necesitan sus propios asistentes.- explicó él, Ichirouta nuevamente asintió y agradeció la oportunidad y le dijo que lo pensaría.

Seguido de eso Hideki y Miyasaka se despidieron, intercambiando otras palabras y así Miyasaka finalmente se fue, dejando una muy extraña sensación en Kazemaru.

\- ¿Por qué…? - ni el mismo Kazemaru sabía cómo comenzar la pregunta una vez el rubio se hubo ido.- ¿Miyasaka-san y tu? ¿es por la misión?- estaba tan perturbado, que la presencia de Kido en el partido reciente no parecía importante en ese momento.

\- No, no te preocupes, se ve que es una buena persona.- explicó Hideki mientras recogía la mesa de las cervezas que había tomado con el rubio.- Pero como no tenía información de él, aproveche la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, es todo. Quizás pueda ser un buen aliado.- Hideki se quedo pensativo.

Es cierto, en el futuro Miyasaka no parecía haber influido mucho, tanto que no había registros de él, ni lo que hubo hecho y tampoco si hubo alguna relación con él. No sabía la razón, pero Hideki ese detalle parecía preocuparle.

\- Me recuerda un poco a mí.- murmuro el adulto de la casa.- De todas formas ¿viste el partido?- Kazemaru enseguida se puso serio ante el cambio de tema y asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué planean con Kido allí?- pregunto preocupado Kazemaru. Hideki negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Ichirouta. No lo sabía, no lo tenía claro, él también estaba un poco preocupado, pero no tanto como Ichirouta, se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- Mientras Endo este allí, no hay de que temer por el equipo. Seguro que Endo podrá con Kido. Tú debes conocerlo mejor que yo.-

\- Si, es verdad.- antes esas palabras tranquilizadoras, el menor se relajo y le regalo una sonrisa.- Endo debe saber que hacer.- Ichirouta confiaba en eso, después de todo parecía ser un buen entrenador para su equipo.

\- Mañana es tu partido.- entonces Ichirouta volvió a estresarse, Hideki sonrió por aquella reacción tan rigida del menor.- Trataré de salir temprano de mi trabajo para estar contigo, como tu padre debo esforzarme.- exclamo seriamente. Kazemaru sonrió.

\- No tienes que tomarte el papel tan en serio, además aún no estoy en el equipo como titular.- le dijo el menor.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, lo había olvidado, pero de todas formas quiero hacerlo, además me gustaría observar el estadio más de cerca.- regalando una tierna sonrisa, Ichirouta supo que Hideki hablaba con sinceridad. El mayor dio un bostezo.

\- Creo que iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo.- Ichirouta asintió, mañana tenían el partido, debía estar descansado al menos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hideki entro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, no sin antes darle unas buenas noches a Ichirouta.

La habitación de Hideki era tan común como las demás: una cama de dos plazas, unos pequeños muebles a cada lado, un armario lo bastante espacioso para guardar sus cosas, un escritorio que con suerte solo tenía una lámpara de noche, su computadora portátil, unos papeles y lápices.

\- …- en silencio camino hasta su armario para sacar una caja que tenía escondida detrás de algunas de sus ropas, de debajo de su cama saco otra caja más. Abrió ambas cajas y como si fuera algo que usualmente hacia, saco unos artefactos, unos cables que enseguida conecto a la electricidad.

Herramientas varias quedaron por el piso y extrañas piezas irreconocibles, algunas incluso quemadas. No tardo en sentarse en el piso a reparar o construir, lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

\- Espero terminarlo hoy.- murmuro Hideki, colocándose unos lentes oscuros, al mismo tiempo que parecía cortar algo con un pequeño laser.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- ¡¿Por qué mantenías en secreto el hecho de que Haruna había despertado?!- Después del partido y de su victoria, Endo Mamoru, el entrenador de Raimond, había conseguido quedarse a solas con Kido. Antes del partido había recibido el mensaje de Midorikawa mencionando el tema, pero no quería hablar aún con Kido sobre eso, debido a que el partido era importante también.

\- ¿Por qué querías saberlo? Tú fuiste quien se alejo, Endo.- Y allí estaba Kido, echándole más leña al fuego.

Endo respiro hondo ante lo que oía o posiblemente lo que oiría, no iba a ponerse violento con Kido, no iba a ponerse violento con nadie.- Ni Haruna, ni ninguno de nosotros éramos muy importantes ¿Ahora sí lo es?

\- Es verdad…- Endo hablo seriamente.- ¡Es cierto! Pero no tienes derecho en ocultar a Haruna de sus amigos, ella tiene derecho a saber todo, de seguro tiene preguntas…

\- En su estado, debe estar tranquila.

\- Que excusa tan estúpida, Kido.- el aludido se sorprendió cuando Endo le llamo de esa forma.- Entre más tiempo le ocultes cosas, peor será para ella y para ti. Midorikawa me dijo que ella sabía muy poco de lo ocurrido…

\- Así que fue Midorikawa, siempre se mete en lo que no le concierne.- interrumpió Kido a Endo rápidamente.

\- Son amigos, Kido. Todos lo somos.

\- Ahora que no está Kira, supongo que debe estar feliz.- el tono que uso Kido fue bastante cruel.

\- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? Midorikawa, así como Haruna, tienen derecho a ser felices.- Kido desvió la mirada, estaba perdiendo, no supo como de repente todos se habían enterado del despertar de Haruna.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron?- Endo no entendió la pregunta.- ¿Cómo saben que Haruna despertó? ¿Quién les dijo? ¿Cómo Midorikawa se entero?

\- Un amigo de Ichi-kun.- respondió Endo sin titubear, claro ese chico de nuevo aparecía hasta en su sopa, no le bastaba con hacer escándalo en el sector cinco, sino también en su vida, pensaba Kido.- Un amigo de él había estado en tu mismo orfanato, Kido.- Eso sí que llamo la atención de Yuto.

\- Así que es eso. Supongo entonces que ese chico le dijo a Haruna todo.- murmuro aquello último, Endo no entendió pero antes que el entrenador de Raimon pudiera siquiera abrir la boca Kido volvió a hablar.- No te metas en mis asunto Endo, recuerda que estoy aquí para vigilarte.- diciendo eso se dio la vuelta para irse a paso raudo, Endo lo llamo para que regresara pero Kido ni volteo a mirarlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Un chico de cabellos rojos observaba a través de la ventana, recién había oscurecido y él estaba allí de pie, con una ropa holgada y cómoda, muy parecido a las vestimentas de un enfermero, pero de un tenue color café claro.

\- Kira Hiroto...- un enfermero que vestía con una bata blanca lo llamo en ese momento, el pelirrojo volteo a verlo tenía su mirada apagada, perdida.- Tienes una visita.

Kira siguió al enfermero, atravesando aquel salón, donde muchas otras personas vestidas como él estaban sentadas en cómodos sofás, algunas conversaban, otros sentados en una mesa estaban en algún tipo de juego de mesa. El enfermero lo llevo a otra sala y dejo que él entrará solo. Allí en la sala de visitas, en la única mesa ocupada se hallaba un joven, vestía con traje, debía tener alrededor de su edad o un poco menor.

\- No esperaba una visita tan pronto, Kogure.- el pelirrojo se sentó frente a él, la verdad es que no esperaba ninguna visita. Kogure puso una mueca de preocupación y tristeza al ver a Hiroto tan triste y tan perdido.

-Se que apenas llegaste ayer, pero quería hacerte una visita, después de todo fuiste mi cliente.

\- Lamento haberte puesto en aquella situación.- Kogure negó con la cabeza. Aún recordaba como Hiroto le había llamado aquella noche: el pelirrojo estaba desesperado, humillado, triste y arrepentido. No pudo negarse a pesar de que las pruebas estaban en su contra, lo único que pudo hacer fue que fuera internado en un centro de rehabilitación, donde atendían a muchos pacientes con diversos problemas sicológicos. Aunque Hiroto aún tenía influencias, debido a su padre, y eso también le había ayudado.

Kogure se arrepentía por Midorikawa y Fubuki, este último se había enojado con él, pero no podía abandonarlo, Kiyama era como un hermano para él, además todos le habían dado la espalda a Hiroto. Todos sus amigos, nadie lo apoyaba y Kogure los entendía, no los odiaba.

\- Sólo prométeme que te recuperarás y volverás hacer el mismo chico de siempre…

\- Lo prometo, daré todo mi esfuerzo, me comportaré. No quiero dañar a nadie, ni siquiera a él.- Kogure sintió tristeza.- ¿Cómo esta? ¿Midorikawa, como esta?-

Kogure, sorprendido por la pregunta le sonrió para calmarlo.

\- Se ha recuperado físicamente claro, ya salió del hospital hace pocos días. No lo he visto, seguro no quiere verme, ni siquiera Fubuki.

\- Me alegro por él y lamento que te odien por mi culpa.- se disculpo Hiroto. Un momento de silencio se alojo entre ellos, sólo interrumpido por Kogure que volvió a hablar.

\- Escucha, se que ya lo sabes, pero lo volveré a decir, tienes prohibido acercarte a Midorikawa, hay una orden en tu contra.- Hiroto asintió aceptando su destino.- Por favor, no lo llames, no pidas verlo.

\- No lo haré, tranquilo.-

La respuesta de Hiroto no le dejo tranquilo, aún no sabía que tan triste estaba Hiroto o que cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento.

\- No puedes salir de este lugar hasta mejorarte, una vez que estés mejor, se hará una nueva audiencia. Lamentablemente, Midorikawa no quito la denuncia.- Hiroto hizo una amago de sonrisa.

\- Supongo que lo perdí todo…-

Su comentario sólo quedo en eso, Kogure no le respondió.

\- Gracias por estar conmigo.- agrego por último el pelirrojo.

\- No hay de que.- Kogure le respondió sonriente.- Tratare de visitarte, de seguro la comida de aquí es mala, te traeré algún dulce cuando venga la próxima vez. Hiroto sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, agradecía que Kogure aún lo viera como un amigo, a pesar de lo cruel que había sido.

Enseguida Kogure cambio de tema, le informo acerca de lo que ocurría, como los partidos e incluso sobre lo de Haruna, se quedo conversando con él, hasta que la hora de visita termino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aquella mañana Kazemaru se había levantado con una mirada decidida, no había marcha atrás, debía seguir adelante, si podía encontrar al entrenador Hibiki antes o después del partido y tratar de ubicarlo o saber donde vivía, sería muy bueno. Hideki se había negado a que hiciera algún contacto con él, después de todo el entrenador Hibiki parecía ser un hombre sabio, hacer contacto no era realmente necesario, por el momento.

Kazemaru se había decepcionado, pero la verdad es que añoraba verlo, aunque Hideki dijo que, saber donde ubicarlo sería un dato importante para futuras referencias, pero no que hablará con él directamente.

\- ¡Espera, no te pongas los contactos!- Hideki apareció en el baño, justo antes de que Ichirouta se pusiera sus lentes de contactos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Kazemaru dejo lo que estaba haciendo, sólo para que Hideki le alcanzará un delgado collar oscuro, parecía hecho de algún tipo de material barato, era bastante flexible.

\- Para ti, por fuera parece ser una simple liga, pero por dentro tiene una aleación de metal liviana, circuitos y un pequeño procesador, un poco poderoso.- Kazemaru lo tomo entre sus manos, y la verdad es que no parecía la gran cosa, parecía un simple collar, bastante liviano.

Hideki estaba entusiasmado para que se lo pusiera, Kazemaru lo paso por su cabeza y lo dejo en su cuello adornándolo, no tenía ningún dije o algo así, sólo era el collar. Kazemaru le observo dudoso, la verdad es que pensó que haría algo.

\- Mírate al espejo.-

Kazemaru sin chistar se vio al espejo del baño y se sorprendió al ver que sus ojos habían cambiado de color al azul de siempre, como si se hubiera puesto sus contactos, lo cuales aún seguían guardados.

\- ¡Impresionante!

\- Es aprueba de agua o cualquier tipo de liquido, y capaz de funcionar en cualquier tipo de ambiente. Puedes nadar con él si lo deseas.- le informo Hideki con bastante orgullo.

\- Eres un genio.

\- No es para tanto.- luego saco algo de su bolsillo, era un dije en forma de una gota de agua.- Ten, es una llave.- Kazemaru observo el dije, que al parecer iba en el collar, pero no parecía ninguna llave. Le miro sin entender.- Acércalo a la cerradura.- se hizo a un lado para que viera la puerta del baño.

Kazemaru dudoso, acerco a aquel pequeño dije a la cerradura de la puerta del baño y repentinamente y para sorpresa de él, la forma cambio a una mas alargada, para formar los dientes de una llave y su mango, se había transformado en una llave, tal como si fueran innumerables hormigas que se acomodaron.

\- Pruébalo, pruébalo.- le animo Hideki que se veía emocionado.

Ichirouta metió la llave en la cerradura y esta calzaba y abría perfectamente su cerradura.

\- No puede ser…

\- Es una llave maestra, abrirá cualquier tipo de cerradura.- Hideki parecía feliz y orgulloso.- Me costó hacerlo, aquí no tengo acceso a toda la tecnología avanzada, pero pude lograrlo.

\- Gracias Hideki, eres asombroso.- le halago Kazemaru observando el dije que había vuelto a su forma original cuando se alejo de la cerradura.- Pero Hideki, entiendo lo del collar, pero ¿Por qué la llave?

\- Me di cuenta que pasas en problemas, Senguji te llevo una vez ¿Qué puede impedir que lo haga de nuevo? U otra persona.- Hideki se quedo pensativo, tampoco es que pudiera estar todo el día con él vigilándolo, debían aparentar normalidad.- En fin, no quiero que estés saltando desde la ventana de un edificio para escapar, así que es sólo por si acaso. Espero que si te encuentras con él de nuevo, huyas sin detenerte.- Ichirouta asintió, no tenía porque decirlo, de verdad prefería huir antes de enfrentar a Senguji de nuevo.

Hideki se acerco a Kazemaru, tomo el dije y lo acerco al collar que tenía puesto Kazemaru, enseguida aquel dije se pego como si fuera un imán al collar.

\- Sólo estos dos elementos reaccionan de esta manera, no creas que cualquier metal.- Kazemaru asintió sorprendido.- Es mejor que lo lleves oculto bajo tu ropa, pero si alguien lo ve, puedes decir que fue un regalo mío o que te lo ganaste o que es de la buena suerte.- le dejo a libre albedrio aquella decisión al menor.

Kazemaru se miro al espejo bastante emocionado, le hubiese gustado contarle a alguien, pero esto debía quedar en secreto. Que lastima, era una gran tecnología. Lo bueno, es que ya no tenía que usar esos molestos lentes de contacto, perdía mucho tiempo en ponérselos y sacárselos.

Aquel regalo hizo que se olvidará momentáneamente de lo que tendría aquel día, pero cuando llego a su secundaria recordó que tenía el partido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- Kazemiya, quiero que hoy estés en el campo.- fueron las palabras del entrenador, una de las chicas manager le entrego el uniforme de los titulares. Tsuetsu se caracterizaba por su uniforme de colores morados y amarillos, por lo que al verificar aquellos colores, Ichirouta se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Todos estaban en el club de futbol, esperando a salir en el autobús, cuando el entrenador de la nada había anunciado aquello. Kazemaru sólo miraba el uniforme con cierta sorpresa, incluso parecía haberse quedado sin palabras por unos instantes.

\- ¿De verdad? Pero yo…- No es que Kazemaru estuviera enfermo, la verdad es que físicamente ya estaba muy bien. La medicina y tecnología que había traído Hideki del futuro, le habían hecho curarse rápidamente, ninguna cicatriz, ningún moretón, era como si nunca le hubiera ocurrido ningún accidente y sobre todo, nada de dolor. Obviamente sus efectos no eran inmediatos y no trataba lesiones complicadas, pero eran mucho más rápidos que la medicina actual.

\- En el último entrenamiento has estado bien y te he visto practicar con Taiki y Sameshima en ocasiones, se nota que tienes una buena predisposición incluso para ser líder.- comentó el entrenador.- Te había dicho que antes entrarías al equipo como fijo ¿no?- si es cierto, le había dicho eso, pero Kazemaru no creyó que fuera tan pronto, sentía que no había jugado lo suficiente con el equipo.

\- Por otro lado, uno de nuestros mediocampistas se lesiono ayer.- es verdad Ichirouta había notado que faltaba uno de los de tercer año.- Y uno de nuestros defensas esta resfriado, eso hizo que cambiará drásticamente la formación, y tu eres bastante talentoso, Kazemiya.- el entrenador le sonrió animándole.

\- ¡Me alegro mucho por ti!- pudo escuchar uno de los chicos hablar.

\- Aprovecha esta oportunidad.- exclamo uno de primer año bastante alegre.

\- Felicidades Kazemiya-san.- otro de primer año le animaba.

\- Me alegra, si el entrenador hace algún cambio podremos jugar juntos, Kazemiya.- Taiki le sonrió animándolo, dándole un leve y suave golpe en la espalda.- No lo dudes más.- declaro por último para que quitará esa expresión casi de pánico que tenía el de cabello turquesa.

Ichirouta sonrió tranquilo, respiro hondo antes de hablar.

\- Muchas gracias a todos, prometo dar mi mayor esfuerzo.-

\- ¡Sí!- fue el grito animado de todos. El único que no se unió al grito fue Sameshima, aquel chico de cabellos oscuros quien estaba en un rincón, pero aplaudía con una tenue sonrisa, y claro Masaru, quien estaba sentado en un rincón, pero de igual modo sonreía ante el ánimo de todos.

Después de eso Kazemaru tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Hideki diciéndole que había altas probabilidades de entrar al partido, y que le habían dado un uniforme con el número 12 en él. Hideki no tardo en responderle un mensaje con emoticones felices, diciéndole que pediría permiso para salir ahora mismo de su trabajo. Ichirouta sonrió ante aquel mensaje tan infantil, ni el mismo usaba emoticones.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El viaje fue silencioso, el camino hacia su primer partido era bastante tenso, al igual que el camino hacia los vestidores indicados para ellos. Allí todos se prepararon, incluso Ichirouta, notó aquel sentimiento de estrés. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Taiki se le adelanto.

El capitán de cabellos naranjas se levanto de su asiento y observo a todo el club allí reunido.

\- Nos iremos con la cabeza en alto, sin importar el resultado o como se desarrolle el partido.- declaro con una seguridad que Ichirouta antes no había visto en él.-

\- Ganemos.- Kazemaru no pudo contenerse y se levanto también, sorprendiendo a todos.- Hagamos lo imposible por ganar, divirtámonos.- los chicos sorprendidos se miraron unos a otros. Sabía que no debía haber interrumpido a Taiki, pero quería decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo. La imagen de Endo se poso en su cabeza casi enseguida, él lo hubiera querido así ¿verdad? Se preguntaba Ichirouta.

\- Entonces divirtámonos.- Taiki se rindió ante las palabras tan sinceras de su compañero.- Dejemos todo en la cancha, para que luego no nos arrepintamos.

\- Capitán…- murmuraron todos sorprendidos, algunos sonrieron y olvidaron el estrés.

\- Si esto se sale de control, será tu culpa.- Masaru a un lado de Ichirouta le dijo esas palabras, Kazemaru enseguida puso una expresión de pesar.- Es broma…- murmuro Masaru, a Kazemaru le pareció pero creyó ver un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Masaru antes de irse. El peliturquesa también sonrió, respiro hondo, daría lo mejor de sí para apoyarlos desde la banca y si tenía que entrar al campo, se esforzaría el doble.

Enseguida siguió a los demás por el pasillo para ir al estadio. Allí estaba Kazemaru con su uniforme, el número 12 en tonos morados resaltaba en su espalda. El entrenador nombro a los que jugarían, él por ahora se quedaría en la banca, pero apenas iniciado el partido le dijo que debía calentar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hideki había llegado al estadio algo perdido, era un lugar bastante grande, ni siquiera él lo conocía. Pero cuando por fin pudo encontrar el estadio donde su "hijo" jugaría se quedo más tranquilo, sólo faltaba encontrar un asiento. Estaba en eso cuando noto un par de cabezas conocidas: Endo y Midorikawa estaban sentados justo a unos metros de él, ellos estaban de espaldas a él, así que no notaron la presencia de Kazemiya.

\- No quiero cruzarme con ellos.- murmuro en voz baja Hideki, decidió ir a otro sector, escabulléndose rápidamente entre las personas. Entonces se detuvo a medio camino, pensando en algo que había escapado de su control, estaba tan emocionado por el hecho de que vería a "Kazemaru Ichirouta" jugar por primera vez con sus propios ojos, que olvido algo.

Demonios. Maldijo y enseguida saco su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Kazemiya, pero lamentablemente el teléfono de Ichirouta lo había dejado en los camarines y ellos ya estaban en la cancha.

Por favor que recuerde lo que le había dicho. En su fuero interno esperaba que Kazemaru no hiciera ninguna locura.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El partido comenzó con tácticas básicas, entre ambos equipos quitándose el balón, tratando de dominar el campo. Hubo varios intentos, por parte del equipo contrario, de hacer goles pero ninguno resulto, hasta que uno de ellos logró entrar.

\- Son fuertes.- decía Kazemiya preocupado, al ver que ahora el otro equipo iba ganando, pero aún tenía confianza dado que el partido recién empezaba.

La secundaria de Kazemaru, no podía conectar pases, su defensa era bastante fuerte, apenas habían podido llegar a la portería una vez. Por otro lado, sólo había pasado la mitad del primer tiempo, pero algunos de ellos se notaban cansados. Fue en ese momento que el entrenador hizo un cambio de dos jugadores, Kazemiya y otro chico más entrarían.

Ichirouta observo con algo de nervios la gran cancha frente a él, pero enseguida camino. En el momento que piso la cancha se olvido de todo, era como volver estar con sus amigos, con Endo, Goenji, Kido, Handa, Kabeyama, todos ellos. Incluso olvido la misión, y todo ese estrés que tenía parecía disolverse lentamente.

\- Bienvenido a la cancha, Kazemiya.- le dijo Taiki, Kazemaru entraba como medio campo y apenas fue consciente de eso, pudo sentir aquel sentimiento de estar siendo observado por miles de personas. No le molestaba el público, extrañaba esa sensación, aunque fuera un poco diferente, era el mismo sentimiento. Llevo una mano a su pecho y respiro profundamente.

\- He vuelto…- fueron las palabras de Kazemaru, que parecía dedicárselas a alguien más. Taiki no entendió a que se refería, pero sonrió al notar que Kazemiya estaba de un buen humor y listo para jugar.

\- Ese es… ¿Ichi-kun…?- comento Endo a Midorikawa, quienes habían visto al peliturquesa entrar al campo, el otro sólo asintió tan sorprendido como el ex capitán de Raimond. Endo apretó su puño ¿lo vería jugar? ¿Ahora? Por alguna razón se sentía nervioso de verlo jugar, pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

El partido se reanudo rápidamente, si bien no esperaban hacer una gran diferencia cuando comenzaron, dado que le robaron el balón sorpresivamente a Masaru, justo cuando el equipo contrario iba a conectar un pase, Kazemiya apareció de la nada. Haciendo uso de su velocidad y agiles reflejos, impidió que el balón llegará a su destino.

Endo estaba sorprendido, al igual que Midorikawa, aquel chico era bastante rápido, burlo rápidamente a los que intentaron detenerlo.

\- ¡Superior!- Ichirouta envió el esférico en un gran y perfecto movimiento curvo. Kazemaru apunto directamente hacia Sameshima, aquel chico de cabellos oscuros. Quien tomo el balón con facilidad con un salto, estaba sorprendido por aquello, bajo la sombra de sus ojos se formo una sonrisa misteriosa, parecía que de repente estaba de buen humor.

\- ¡Sameshima-san!- grito Taiki, siguiéndole de cerca, eso interrumpió el tren de pensamiento de Sameshima.- ¡Haz un gol!- Sameshima sorprendido por la petición, asintió. Con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba, uso una técnica y envió el esférico con gran fuerza hacia la portería enemiga, nadie pudo detener el disparo y marcaron un gol con facilidad.

\- Esto nos meterá en problemas, capitán.- comento Sameshima de pie mirando la portería, al mismo tiempo que el marcador se actualizaba.

\- ¿eh? Tienes razón, pero…- Taiki a un lado suyo observo hacia atrás, Sameshima también lo hizo, sólo para ver a todo su equipo bastante feliz por aquel gol que habían metido, gritaban de emoción, algunos incluso ni se lo creían.- Que tal si somos un poco caprichosos, sólo por hoy.

El de cabellos oscuros observo a todos, incluso a Kazemaru quien se hallaba feliz conversando con los defensas del equipo que estaban eufóricos. Sameshima sonrió, un deje de nostalgia se notaba en su mirada.

\- Lo que ordene, capitán.- no dijo nada más, le sonrió a Taiki antes de volver a su lugar rápidamente, el partido recién estaba comenzando y aún seguía.

\- Es bastante bueno y rápido.- comento Midorikawa, sin embargo Endo no dijo nada más al respecto. Él se mantuvo callado a su lado, observando como el partido se reanudaba, pero sus pensamientos eran confusos.

"Kazemaru, hay un chico tan bueno como tu… ¿es eso, verdad?"

El partido comenzó de nuevo, la otra secundaria tenía la posesión del balón. Como era de esperarse la misma táctica no funcionaría otra vez. Kazemiya quien tenía el balón, le fue robado fácilmente antes de siquiera poder acercarse al área de penales. Enseguida volvió hacia atrás para perseguir a quien le robo el balón.

\- "No sé si deba usarla, si la hubiese usado no me lo hubiese robado, pero no puedo…"- pensaba Kazemaru, él sabía perfectamente que no podía usar las técnicas de de su pasado, pero en ese mismo momento las necesitaba.

En las gradas Hideki se había puesto tenso, pensó que iba a realizar aquella técnica de la que tanto había oído hablar antes, pero como no ocurrió, se relajo. Esto estaba acabando con sus nervios de verdad lo estaba haciendo, pero al mismo tiempo: le emocionaba el haber podido ver a Kazemaru Ichirouta jugando con sus propios ojos. "Es tal y como me lo habías contado" Eran los pensamientos de Hideki.

\- Pero aún así…- murmuro en voz baja.- no quiero que cometa un error.

Claro que Hideki no era el único mirando el partido, incluso Haruna y Miyasaka, en hospital y en su casa respectivamente, miraban el partido: una con preocupación y él otro con seriedad. El rubio no tardo en tomar su chamarra, unos lentes oscuros y salir de su departamento, algo le molestaba.

Mientras tanto, el equipo contrario volvía hacer un gol en la portería de la secundaria Tsuetsu, Kazemaru notaba que su rival era imparable. Si hubiese perfeccionado la técnica que estaba practicando, podría hacer un gol también.

\- Eso es…- murmuro Ichirouta, ocurriéndole una idea.- ¡Sameshima-san!- corrió hasta el delantero del equipo.- Quiero intentar la técnica que estaba practicando.- el de cabellos oscuros le observo con seriedad.

\- No quiero recordarte que esa técnica falta perfeccionarla.-

\- No es necesario que este completa, tú la puedes completar por mí.-

Sameshima se sorprendió por sus palabras, enseguida se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda de Kazemaru, quien le pareció extraña aquella reacción.

\- Es una buena idea, hagámoslo.- le contesto el de cabellos azabaches.- Será como una distracción.- contesto.

El partido se reanudo, sin embargo no lograban hacer la técnica que querían hacer, el balón les era robado cada vez que lo intentaban, por lo que tenían que hacer otra maniobra. Así el primer tiempo terminó con el equipo contrario ganando por un gol: 2 a 1.

\- Casi lo logran.- Midorikawa estaba demasiado nervioso, apretaba sus manos la una con la otra. Observo enseguida a Endo, quien estaba bastante serio, al parecer en su modo entrenador o simplemente pensativo por lo que vio.

\- Endo…- llamo Midorikawa.

\- ah, lo siento ¿decías algo?- Endo salió de aquel trance, para voltear a ver a su compañero. Midorikawa negó con la cabeza, con un semblante preocupado.

\- Sólo quería saber ¿Qué tenias en tu mente mientras veías el juego?

\- Sólo pensaba que es muy buen jugador.- fue el simple comentario de Mamoru, quien volteo su vista a la cancha, Midorikawa no quedo convencido con esas palabras. El también notaba que el estilo de juego del pequeño era muy parecido al de su fallecido amigo, sin embargo no comentó nada tampoco.

\- El destino es muy caprichoso.- murmuro en voz baja el peliverde, Endo no lo escucho, nuevamente su mente parecía ocupada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los chicos de la secundaria Tsuetsu comenzaron a conversar sobre su táctica para el segundo tiempo, Sameshima les converso acerca de la idea Ichirouta. Aunque parecían emocionados, el equipo contrario no lo estaba tanto, aquel gol que habían hecho no debió suceder, claramente también estaban planeando algo en su contra.

\- Kazemiya…- una de las chicas manager de largo cabello se acerco hasta él.- De tu casillero está sonando insistentemente tu teléfono, perdón no te lo traje, pero tenía las manos ocupadas.- la chica traía un cesto blanco y rectangular con botellas de agua y toallas, que dejo en el piso.

\- Gracias.- le agradeció Ichirouta, seguro era Hideki llamándolo.- Entrenador creo que me están llamando por teléfono, no tardaré así que puedo ir a ver si es importante.- El entrenador observo el reloj, aún quedaban 10 minutos, así que le dio permiso.

Kazemaru corrió hacia el camarín que había sido destinado para ellos. No tardo mucho en llegar, debido a que no era tan lejos y él era muy rápido. Sin perder el tiempo fue hasta su casillero y enseguida saco su teléfono para revisarlo: notó que tenía un mensaje de Hideki, advirtiéndole sobre qué no jugará usualmente lo haría en el pasado. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran esas llamadas insistentes de un número que no tenía registrado.

\- ¿Quién será?- murmuró, revisando aquellas llamas ¿Alguien de su clase? ¿Quizás alguno de sus amigos? No perdía nada con llamar para ver quién era, después de todo tenía más de 10 llamas perdidas, debía ser urgente. No tardo en hacerlo, marco y puso su teléfono en su oreja, comenzó a marcar y escucho un sonido del camarín, el sonido del repiqueteo de otro teléfono.

Quito su teléfono con lentitud de su oreja, algo asustado, detuvo la llamada y el sonido también se detuvo. Movió sus labios, pero no salió ningún sonido de su boca.

\- Juegas bastante bien.- una voz lo alarmo enseguida, venía de detrás de unos casillero. Se sobresalto tanto que casi deja caer su móvil, la figura no tardo en aparecer frente a él. Allí a unos metros frente a él, estaba Ishido Shuji, en su mano tenía un teléfono que guardo enseguida en su abrigo con tranquilidad.

\- ah…- por alguna razón Kazemaru se relajo, pensaba que serían uno de esos hombres que le había perseguido la otra vez o el mismo Senguji, de verdad que no le gustaba esa sensación de sentirse perseguido.

\- Ishido-san ¿Qué hace aquí?- aún así no dudo en preguntar aquello, después de todo era un camarín no era un lugar donde debería estar el Seitei. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado confiando o inocente, solamente por saber que se trataba de Goenji.

\- Vi tu partido, debo admitir que juegas bien, pero no me gusta como lo hacen.- exclamo serio Goenji, como siempre vestía con aquel traje color rojo, bastante elegante.

Kazemaru no sabía que decir ¿debía defender a su equipo? No es como si Goenji lo hubiese dicho en un tono despectivo, más bien parecía preocupado ¿o solo era su imaginación?

\- ¿Está preocupado?- pregunta que dejo a Goenji sorprendido, el adulto observo con el ceño fruncido al menor y enseguida se fue acercando a él a paso rápido. Ichirouta se alarmo enseguida, caminando hacia atrás para alejarse hasta que se topo con la pared.

\- Creo que no entiendes lo que acaban de producir por sus jugadas.- comento Goenji justo frente a él, Ichirouta levanto la mirada para observarlo y no, no comprendía a que venía todo esto, no entendía sus palabras.- Me estoy preguntando seriamente si debería retenerte aquí o no.

\- ¿De-de que está hablando? No entiendo lo que dice.-

\- El equipo con el que juegan se va a vengar de ustedes por hacer ese gol.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué harían tal cosa?! ¡Es imposible!- fue la simple contestación del menor, a Goenji no le gusto como alzo la voz así que simplemente poso su mano rápidamente sobre la boca del contrario impidiéndole hablar y tomo una de las muñecas de Kazemaru para acorralarla contra la fría pared.

Ichirouta no tardo en reaccionar intentando quitar la mano de Goenji con la única mano libre que tenía, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de hacerlo. Goenji ni siquiera parecía hacer mucho esfuerzo por retenerlo, le era muy fácil.

\- No voy a detener lo que ellos estén por hacer.- Kazemaru dejo de pelear para mirarlo asustado, aunque su expresión cambio cuando vio que Ishido tenía un semblante de arrepentimiento, de dolor ¿Por qué colocaba esa expresión? Quiso preguntarle, sin embargo Goenji aún lo tenía enmudecido. - Pero contigo, la situación es diferente…

¿eh?

Continuara…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo Capitulo: ¿? (no hay titulo hoy :c )
> 
> N/A: Al fin actualice, corte este capitulo en la mejor parte, lo sé, de seguro se preguntan ¿Qué planea Goenji? o ¿cómo te atreves a dejarlo así? La verdad es que me di cuenta que me estaba quedando largo y decidí dejarlo hasta aquí. 
> 
> He estado algo ocupada, solo los fines de semana tengo algo de tiempo libre, pero espero actualizar lo más pronto que el tiempo me lo permita. Desde ya agradezco a todos sus comentario! Visiten mi tumblr (yumeorage.tumblr.com a veces pongo cosas del fic, si el tiempo me lo permite)! Voten por su pareja favorita, recuerden que cuento los votos de los tres lugares (contando AO3) donde publico el fic (A propósito va ganando Fudou). Byeee~


	27. Confrontación

 

Repasemos las cosas, hace solo unos minutos atrás él estaba en el vestidor de su equipo, se había encontrado con el Seitei: Ishido. Todo bien hasta ahí, si hasta ahí estaba todo perfectamente normal. **No**. Desde el principio ¡no estaba nada bien esto! ¿Qué hacia ahí el Seitei para empezar? Claro, estaba allí por él, por aquel chico que se había entrometido demasiado en algo que ahora sentía que comenzaba a superarlo. Pero claro, el jovencito no contó con que de la nada el Seitei sacará una gran bolsa (mas bien era un saco), lo metiera dentro y se lo llevará sobre su hombro. Si, tal cual, como si fuera una maldita caricatura.

No bastando con eso, lo arrojo dentro de una bodega, a pesar de sus reclamos y lo encerró allí. Lo último que oyó del Seitei fue: "Solo déjenlo libre cuando el partido acabe". Y listo, eso había sido todo.

Ahora se encontraba en una bodega, casi a oscuras, de no ser por la luz tenue de la única ampolleta de la habitación. No tenía idea ni siquiera en que parte de todo el estadio estaba. Si, podía usar perfectamente el artefacto que Hideki le había regalado, pero aún así si abría la puerta, había un guardia o más, delante de esta. Sin embargo, debía regresar al partido pronto.

Rápidamente observo la habitación, busco algo y justo encontró un ducto de ventilación. Justo como en las películas, pensó Kazemaru. No había otra opción, no había otra ruta de escape, ni siquiera había una ventana, solo ese ducto. Agradecía ser aún pequeño y no un adulto, ya que alguien como Endo o el Seitei no entrarían por allí.

Sin mucha demora, apilo unas cajas, quito con fuerza la rendija y la dejo a un lado con cuidado, esperando que no hubiese hecho mucho ruido. No tardo en entrar, deslizándose boca abajo, con sus brazos uno detrás del otro, arrastrándose por aquel frió y algo sucio ducto de ventilación. No tenía idea por dónde ir, pero por ahora alejarse estaba bien, entre más lejos mejor, así podía huir con libertad. Paso una habitación, lo notó al observar por una rendija, al parecer era una cocina o algo así, siguió rápidamente su camino, no había tiempo para demora. Había pasado dos habitaciones más, indeciso si bajar o no, ya que parecían ser una oficina.

En un momento, el camino se dividió, dejo escapar un suspiro, tomo cualquiera, no importaba, esperaba que la siguiente habitación estuviera vacía para salir por allí. Y para su buena suerte, era justamente un baño público. Era ahora nunca, no parecía haber nadie y aunque lo hubiera, ya no le importaba: ¡Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo! Pateo la rendija que cayó al suelo, haciendo un fuerte ruido contra los azulejos del baño, luego bajo rápido y con agilidad de un salto.

De verdad parecía no haber gente en el baño, no se detuvo mucho tiempo tampoco a comprobarlo, sacudió su ropa para ver por la puerta: solo un pasillo con poca gente caminando, era lo que vio. Rápidamente salió y no dudo en correr buscando algo que le ayudará a saber donde estaba, "debería preguntarle a alguien por donde salir o como llegar al estadio," se había dicho qie era lo más lógico, pero para su suerte había un mapa del edificio en un pasillo. Se detuvo para leerlo y se dio cuenta que estaba en la quinta planta.

\- El ascensor…- murmuró él, ya sabía dónde ir: sólo debía ir al ascensor y bajar a la primera planta, y estaría cerca de las puertas del estadio. Parecía fácil o no.

\- ¡Detengan a ese niño!-

Kazemaru se sobresalto en su lugar al escuchar aquel grito, al voltear pudo notar a dos hombres vestidos de negro apareciendo al final de ese pasillo. Al parecer sus guardias se dieron cuenta que se había escapado. Corrió al ascensor como si su vida se le fuera en ello, esto ya le parecía un _dejavu_.

\- Ascensor, ascensor… ¿Dónde está?- murmuraba sin detenerse, paso por un pasillo, doblo en una esquina, hasta que lo vio. Allí al final del camino estaba el ascensor y justamente la gente estaba bajando, no tardo en apurar el paso pero no se fijo que otra persona caminaba hacia su misma dirección.

En la intersección se encontraron, fue un duro golpe, bastante brusco, algunos papeles volaron y ambos cayeron de espaldas al piso.

\- Lo siento mucho.- exclamo rápidamente Kazemaru, levantándose casi enseguida, de verdad no podía perder el tiempo. Si tuviera tiempo se disculparía como correspondía, incluso le ayudaría a recoger los papeles, pero no podía.

Allí se dio cuenta, que la persona con la cual había chocado, le era demasiado familiar. El adulto con quien choco llevaba puesto un traje gris, incluso guantes oscuros ocultando sus manos, su cabello era oscuro casi negro, al igual que sus pupilas.

_Toramaru…_

Kazemaru lo reconoció enseguida, mas sin embargo no tenía tiempo de hablar con él, y aunque lo tuviera no podía, no debía. Trago saliva, dubitativo, termino por dar media la vuelta antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

\- O-oye... espera…-

Pudo escuchar que decía eso o quizás era su imaginación. Sin embargo no se detuvo, no tardo en entrar al ascensor antes que las puertas se cerraran y escuchar por última vez a sus perseguidores. Pudo atisbar, antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran el rostro afable de Toramaru, que le miraba tan sorprendido como cuando chocó con él.

\- Esto no puede ser peor…- se decía Ichirouta, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro. De todas formas, no podía pensar en potra cosa, su corazón latía rápido por la adrenalina, el miedo, incluso el nerviosismo, pero no podía flaquear ahora.

_"Tengo que seguir."_

Eran las palabras que se decía. Apenas llegar a la primera planta, solo corrió, ya que por lo menos ahora si reconocía el sector donde estaba. No sabía cuánto había demorado, no sabía que ocurría en el partido, pero debía llegar a como diera lugar.

...

\- Superior…- una de las managers notó su presenciao, parecía sorprendida de verlo, sobre todo de verlo tan agitado.- ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No debería estar en la clínica?

Kazemaru agitado no entendía a que se refería, estaba más preocupado en recuperar el aliento.

\- ¿A qué te refie….? ¡No, más importante! ¿Cómo va el partido?- Ichirouta cambio de tema rápidamente. La manager no sabía que decirle en ese momento, su mirada verde se poso en el campo y en la banca de su equipo. Para su sorpresa Masaru estaba cerca de la banca, sentado en el suelo, poniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su tobillo, parecía sufrir.

\- Entrenador, Masaru…- Kazemiya corrió hasta ellos preocupados.

\- ¿Kazemiya? Pensé que estabas en la clínica.- le dijo su entrenador sorprendido de verlo, tanto como Masaru.

\- Fue una falsa alarma.- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decirles.- ¿Qué ocurre?- parecía desesperado, pero es que lo estaba. Ichirouta se sentía muy mal: sentía que el haber sido secuestrado era su culpa, debía de estar más atento. Goenji ya no era Goenji.

El entrenador no sabía que contestar, pero al final le respondió. Le explico en simples palabras que el equipo contrario había hecho un cambio de casi todos los jugadores para ese segundo tiempo, que el juego había comenzado siendo brusco. Masaru había recibido la peor parte por proteger a Taiki, pero todos parecían dañados de alguna forma. Lo que le había dicho el Seitei, era verdad.

\- Masaru… ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto preocupado el peliturquesa.

\- Sobreviviré…- sonrió él, haciéndose el valiente. Se notaba en sus pupilas esmeraldas, que se veía decidido a regresar al campo si es que pudiera hacerlo, porque apenas si se podía levantar.- ¿Qué ocurrió contigo? ¿Sabes que el superior Sameshima te estaba esperando, verdad? - pregunto luego, pero Kazemiya no le contesto, a pesar de que sabía que Masaru le reclamaba.

\- Entrenador, déjeme entrar…- pidió Ichirouta decidido, sorprendiendo a los presentes. El entrenador dudo.- Por favor…- suplico serio, apretando sus puños fuertemente.

\- Bien, haremos un cambio de jugadores.- respondió finalmente su entrenador luego de pensarlo, no tardo en sacar a algunos de sus jugadores, dejando entrar a otros, entre ellos Kazemaru.

Kazemiya Ichirouta entraba esta vez como medio campo.

Taiki, el capitán, y Sameshima, no tardaron en preguntarle que le había ocurrido, si se sentía mejor, pero Kazemiya negó serio, había que concentrarse en el juego. Ambos se sorprendieron por esa expresión, parecía que Kazemiya estaba molesto de alguna manera.

\- Superior Sameshima…- fue lo que dijo Ichirouta, el azabache le observo como siempre tranquilo, este asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello.

\- Capitán, podría pasarle el balón a Kazemiya en cuanto lo vea libre, por favor.- fue la petición respetuosa de Sameshima a Taiki, este asintió sin comprender mucho, pero parecía que ellos dos tenían un plan.

El partido comenzó rápidamente después de eso, Kazemaru sintió enseguida la presión del otro equipo contra el suyo. Ahora entendía porque sus compañeros se veían cansados y algunos incluso lastimados, pero no tardo en ponerse al corriente enseguida.

Ya era ahora de hacer el plan que había pensando con Sameshima. Una vez obtuvo el balón, lo cual tomo su tiempo, lo pateo con un efecto giratorio, envió el esférico hacia Sameshima, el balón giraba en contra de las manecillas del reloj y además estaba dibujando una perfecta línea curva en el aire, parecía una corriente de aire pura y blanca. Los del equipo contrario pensaron que haría un gol, así que los defensas se prepararon para pararlo, pero no lo era, era un pase.

\- ¡Superior Sameshima!- grito Kazemaru, el de cabellos negros no dudo en echarse hacia atrás y saltar para alcanzar el balón antes que perdiera su efecto. Entonces hizo un efecto espiral sobre el balón apenas golpearlo con su pie, pero con un estilo un poco más especial, era más oscuro, eran llamas oscuras que se mezclaban con el blanco de la técnica de Kazemaru lo que rodeaba el balón. El portero enemigo estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo alcanzar a reaccionar: el balón había dejado una estela de fuego negra y blanca a su paso y además entrado a la portería.

Un grito eufórico, de alegría y sorpresa, se escucho desde la banca de la secundaria Tsuetsu ante ese gol, y esa técnica tan fuerte y elegante que habían hecho sus dos compañeros.

\- Esa técnica nunca se la había visto a Sameshima.- comento Taiki sorprendido, intentando recordar si era cierto o no su comentario. Sameshima por otro lado miraba la portería como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, volteo y su mirada oscura se fijo entonces en Kazemaru, este último le sonrió alegre y orgulloso.

\- Bien hecho Sameshima-san.- le elogió él bastante feliz acercándose rápidamente.- Esa técnica fue espectacular…¿uh? ¿Pasa algo?- notaba a Sameshima bastante callado, más de lo usual. Su expresión era difícil de descifrar.

\- No, sólo creo que ya casi tienes perfeccionada esa técnica.- fue su simple comentario.- Hay que intentarlo de nuevo.- Kazemiya asintió seguro de sí mismo.

\- Todo es gracias a ti.

\- No te subestimes, eres bastante talentoso.- Sameshima lo halago antes de alejarse a su posición con una expresión serena en su rostro.

Parecía que todo iba bien, ese gol parecía haber motivado al equipo. Ahora solo debían anotar un gol más para ganar. Pero claro, no contaron con que el equipo contrario comenzará a marcar a Kazemiya y a Sameshima, imposibilitando los pases. Taiki tomo las cartas en asunto, pero alguien barrió con el de una manera un tanto brusca antes de siquiera poder hacer algo.

El equipo se alarmo, pero Taiki se levanto enseguida para recuperar el esférico, todo el equipo intento hacer lo mismo. Tarde fue cuando Sameshima se libro de su marcación y el otro equipo lograba hacer un gol, no pudieron detenerlo.

Estaban agitados, cansados, pero el juego aún no terminaba. Al comenzar nuevamente el partido, luego del gol del equipo contrario, Tsuetsu no tardó en perder el balón de nuevo, Sameshima fue interceptado por dos jugadores que hicieron que cayera al suelo casi enseguida.

\- ¡tch!- Sameshima se levanto solo para ver como Kazemiya hacia lo mismo con su contrincante, el jugador cayó al suelo y Kazemaru recupero el balón mandándoselo a otro jugador, quien a su vez hizo otro pase rápido, antes que se lo quitará.

Kazemaru que se había adelantado, volvió a recibir el balón, pero ya alguien lo estaba esperando. Su pie resbalo al sentir que era golpeado, un jugador del equipo rival, se deslizo por el piso y lo detuvo de una manera algo violenta. Ichirouta cayó al suelo inmediatamente y el otro se llevo el balón.

\- ¿Kazemiya puedes jugar?- le pregunto uno de sus compañeros, acercándose preocupado al peliturquesa, ya que estaba sentado en el suelo, se veía agitado.

\- Si, solo me sorprendió.- Se levanto enseguida, sintiendo un pequeño tirón en su pie izquierdo, pero era leve, decidió aguantarlo y seguir jugando. Solamente pasaron unos segundos cuando el entrenador hizo otro cambio de jugador, ya que otro de sus jugadores se había lastimado gravemente gracias a una táctica del equipo contrario.

"Esto es a lo que se refería Goenji" Se decía Kazemaru, pero era imposible ¿Por qué hacer esto? Era de bárbaros, tarde se dio cuenta cuando un balonazo llego a la cara de Taiki. Sameshima se sorprendió por eso, enseguida corrió hasta él preocupado.

\- Estoy bien…- respondió automáticamente el capitán al verlo acercarse, justo el balón había golpeado en su mejilla, nada grave al parecer, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca. Sabía que si comenzaba a sangrar lo sacarían del campo, así que trago su sangre.- Me taparon la vista con su táctica y no vi al jugador de atrás, pero estoy bien.

"No es cierto"- pensaba Kazemaru "Goenji ¿Por qué?"- se preguntaba Ichirouta totalmente aterrado por la situación, llevaban más de la mitad del segundo tiempo, iban perdiendo y el equipo se veía agotado, pero sobre todo lastimado.

Hideki se levanto de su asiento con cierto temor, le estaba preocupando la situación, sobre todo porque incluso a Ichirouta le habían quitado el balón de la misma manera brusca. "Tiene que salir del campo, ahora" Pensaba Hideki, parecía como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, mejor dicho: parecía estar siendo atormentado por recuerdos que parecían acumularse en su mente, solapándose unos con otros. Abandono su asiento abruptamente para correr a la salida e ir con el entrenador de Kazemaru.

En el campo, Kazemaru ya estaba pensando en usar la última opción, una de sus propias técnicas, eso haría que pudiera entregarle el balón a Sameshima.

\- ¡Taiki!- grito Ichirouta, este último le entrego el balón rápidamente en un pase. Sabía que lo iban a detener pronto ahora que el peliturquesa tenía el balón, y no tardo en aparecer su primer contrincante frente a él.

Pero esta vez no, se decía Kazemaru, tendría mucho que explicarle a Hideki luego de esto, pero tenía que hacer su técnica para evitar que le robaran el balón.

\- Ahora ¡Fuujin…!

Sin embargo, no contó con que fuera no sólo uno, si no dos jugadores más que aparecieron a cada uno de sus acostados. Ambos se derraparon por el suelo para darle alcance y poder quitarle el balón y de paso golpear su pie. Kazemaru termino en el suelo antes de incluso poder usar su propia técnica.

\- ¡Ichi-kun!- exclamo Endo en el público, levantándose de su asiento casi enseguida al verlo en el suelo.

A Ichirouta le había dolido aquel golpe: No podía apoyar el pie. Midorikawa esperaba que todo estuviera bien, pero demás estaba decir que estaba asustado al ver que Ichirouta no se podía volver a poner de pie.

\- "No, no, no, no… No ahora"- pensaba alarmado Kazemaru al ver que no podía levantarse. Si le dolía, no podía apoyar el pie, pero no quería irse, podía soportarlo, pero sabía que no podía quedarse.

El entrenador no dudo en hacer un cambio de jugador al notar su obvio estado, para desgracia de Kazemiya.

\- ¡Kazemiya!- Taiki corrió hasta él, al igual que otro de sus compañeros de equipo. Ambos lo ayudaron a levantarse, para llevarlo a la banca, donde el entrenador y las managers lo recibieron. Ichirouta no estaba feliz, ni tampoco enojado, solo estaba frustrado, se sentía demasiado mal por haber salido lastimado.

Fueron unos asistentes extras que llevaron una camilla, para llevarse a Kazemiya con ellos ya que al parecer la lesión era grave, se fue acompañado de una de las managers del equipo.

\- ¡Ichiro!- Justamente Hideki apareció por el largo pasillo que llevaba al campo de juego, había llegado tarde para sacarlo del campo antes que sucediera lo que ya había sucedido.

\- … Hi… Papá…- se corrigió rápidamente Kazemaru. El dolor en su pie era bastante, sentía un dolor punzante, aquella táctica había sido demasiado ruda.

\- No se preocupe, lo estamos llevando a la enfermería.- aclaro uno de los hombres que llevaba la camilla, no se detuvieron. Hideki le miraba preocupado, incluso estaba más pálido que el propio Kazemaru.

Estar en la enfermería del estadio pareció ser eterno, pero en realidad fueron unos minutos, los asistentes dejaron al chico con el doctor de turno. Hideki se sentó a pedido del doctor, ya que parecía a punto de desmayarse. La manager, quien aún seguía por allí, una chica de largos cabellos rubios y mirada oscura, le entrego un vaso de té verde humeante.

\- Gracias…- comento Hideki recibiendo aquel té. El doctor se hallaba revisando a Kazemaru en la habitación contigua junto una de sus ayudantes y aún no salía.- Deberías volver al campo, seguro quieres ver a tu equipo…- la chica negó con la cabeza.

\- Debo estar aquí, e informar del estado de Kazemiya al entrenador y sus compañeros, estarán más tranquilos si hay alguien que les informará.- declaro ella confiada. Vaya que se tomaba en serio su papel de manager, bastante responsable y preocupada.

Pasaron unos minutos más, antes que el doctor saliera y los hiciera por fin pasar.

\- Ichiro…- Hideki enseguida se acerco a él. Su pie se veía morado, pero no parecía fracturado. El adulto observo el doctor, quien le sonreía amistosamente.

\- No se preocupe, no es el fin del mundo, pero debo decir que tuvo mucha suerte, un poco y tendría una fractura.- hablo el hombre mayor, su cabello era totalmente blanco y parecía tener mucha frente, debido a su pérdida de cabello, pero se notaba un hombre gentil y sencillo.

\- Kazemiya-kun sólo tiene una torcedura debido al golpe.- comento la asistente, leyendo unos papeles.- Le hicimos unas pruebas, no hay fractura.- Hideki dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio.- Pero la torcedura es bastante grave, le tomará tiempo volver a jugar…

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Kazemaru se levanto de la cama alarmado al escuchar eso.

\- Mínimo dos semanas, quizás más.- contesto el doctor.

\- ¡¿Dos semanas?!- grito alarmado. Eso era imposible, así no podría jugar los siguientes partidos, ni estar en los entrenamientos ¡no iba a poder a participar en el torneo para nada!

\- Tranquilo Ichiro…- le pidió su padre al verlo alterado, pero no, Ichirouta no podía estar tranquilo, para él esto era un problema muy grave.

\- Jovencito, mira el lado positivo, ese golpe fue bastante duro, podrías incluso haber tenido que abandonar el futbol para siempre.

\- Si hay posibilidad ¿Puedo sanar antes?- pregunto repentinamente Kazemaru. El doctor parecía cansado de la insistencia del joven. No lo culpaba, seguro debía amar mucho ese deporte.

\- Aún si hubiera esa posibilidad, sería imposible… deberás reposar esta semana y luego ven a verme de nuevo para ver tu evolución.- el doctor le entrego un papel a Hideki, el padre del chico.- Será mejor que le avises al entrenador.- esta vez, el doctor se dirigió a la manager, la chica veía con preocupación la situación.

\- Si doctor.- exclamo la chica.- Te veo más tarde Kazemiya.

\- Si, hasta luego.- ella salió dejando a los adultos junto con Kazemiya.

\- Allí tiene un justificativo, es bueno que repose y no vaya a sus clases por esta semana y también…- el doctor le explicaba a Hideki sobre la situación, pero Kazemaru en ese momento no lo estaba escuchando. Él se encontraba preocupado por el partido y los futuros partidos y todo lo que no estuviera relacionado a su actual lesión.

\- Ichirouta…- el chico salió de sus pensamientos, allí notó que el doctor y la enfermera ya se habían ido, dejándolo solamente con su "padre", con Hideki. Este último le miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Decías algo?

Hideki dejo escapar un suspiro, podía entender lo que sentía Kazemaru, pero aún así…

\- Te decía que me preocupaste, de verdad, pensé que…- desvió la mirada un momento dejando un espacio para pensar, tratando de quitar ciertos pensamientos nublosos de su mente.- Olvídalo, lo que importa es que estas bien y te podrás recuperar.

\- Sobre eso…- exclamo Kazemaru enseguida.- Quería decirte que…

\- Ah, aquí estaban.- Un rubio entro repentinamente a la habitación, para sorpresa de Hideki e Ichirouta, Miyasaka entro con unos lentes oscuros sobre sus ojos, se los quito enseguida dejando ver sus pupilas verdes.

\- Miyasaka…san…- Kazemaru estaba muy, súper, demasiado sorprendido de verlo allí ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

\- Por alguna razón presentí que algo así iba a pasar.

\- ¡¿eh?!- dejo escapar un grito Kazemaru.

\- No grites, buenas tardes Hideki-san.

\- Hola Ryu.- saludo Hideki.- La verdad es que si es una sorpresa verte, no pensé que estarías por aquí.

\- A veces vengo a ver los partidos.- comentó casualmente, como si fuera algo normal en él, aunque estuviera mintiendo totalmente. Su frase descoloco un poco a Kazemaru, ya que tenía entendido que Miyasaka no le importaba el futbol, no demasiado.

\- ¿A qué se refería cuando dijo que presentía que algo así sucedería?- pregunto Ichirouta.

\- Digamos que el sector quinto no se caracteriza por su juego limpio y buen trato.- comento cruzando de brazos.- Y cuando hicieron ese gol, sabía que Ishido haría algo al respecto y así lo hizo.

\- ¿Ishido-san… lo hizo?- pregunto el pequeño Kazemiya, es que para Kazemaru Ichirouta el creer algo así era difícil.

\- Seguro él dio la orden

El menor miraba sus mantas como si allí encontrará todas las respuestas. La verdad es que aunque sabía que Goenji ya no era el mismo Goenji de hace 10 años, aún no lo quería aceptar del todo.

\- Me encontré con el doctor en el camino, me dijo el estado de su hijo, y pensé que necesitarías una mano.- le dijo el rubio a Hideki, quien sorprendido asintió.

\- Gracias, de verdad…

\- No hay de que, los puedo llevar hasta su ca…

\- ¡Ichi-kun!- alguien abrió la puerta de la pequeña clínica abruptamente interrumpiendo la conversación. Frente a ellos un castaño de banda naranja de 24 años apareció, venía bastante agitado, al parecer había corrido desde donde estaba.- ¡¿Cómo est…?!

Sin embargo, Endo detuvo sus gritos y preocupación repentinamente, cuando noto que no solo estaba Kazemiya Hideki junto a su hijo, si no que había una tercera persona allí, un rubio que él conocía muy bien y que no pensaba encontrárselo de frente.

\- ooooh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí.- Miyasaka se cruzo de brazos para ver con desprecio a Endo, con una sonrisa fanfarrona en su rostro.- No pensé que tendría la desagradable suerte de verte de nuevo…- exclamo con asco y con una mirada más que fría. Endo no dijo nada, por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, solo frunció el ceño molesto, de todas las personas encontrarse con Miyasaka frente a frente, no era algo que le gustará.

Ichirouta veía con confusión la escena, parecía que Endo no reaccionó muy bien a la presencia de Miyasaka y este último parecía ¿enojado? La actitud del rubio había cambiado completamente al ver a Endo allí, se había vuelto frió, miraba con odio a Endo. Pero Endo recupero la compostura rápidamente.

\- Solo vine a ver como estaba, no quiero problemas Miyasaka.

Midorikawa apareció segundos después, apenas vio al rubio allí se sorprendió. Enseguida supo que debía intervenir, aún si estuviera con su muleta, algo debía hacer para que Endo no se alterara.

\- Creo que Ichi-chan está bien, Endo.- Midorikawa puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño para detenerlo, aunque Endo no se había movido de su lugar. A Midorikawa, la mirada de Miyasaka le incomodaba demasiado, sobre todo en una habitación tan pequeña.- Está en buenas manos con su padre, deberíamos irnos por ahora.

\- Está en buenas manos de Hideki-san y mías, por supuesto.- le corrigió Miyasaka sonriendo, pero ambos sabían que tras de esa sonrisa había algo más. Endo se sorprendió por la familiaridad en la que trataba a Hideki ¿Desde cuándo? Se pregunto él.

\- Esto…Midorikawa, Endo- llamo Hideki, quien se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo. Es cierto que Hideki era del futuro, pero no entendía que estaba ocurriendo exactamente con ellos.- Gracias por preocuparse por Ichiro, él está bien, sólo debe descansar y volverá a jugar en un corto tiempo.- Con sus palabras trato de aminorar el ambiente tenso que comenzaba a formarse. La noticia hizo que por lo menos Endo estuviera un poco aliviado, al igual que Midorikawa.

\- Ya escuchaste, Endo.- comento Miyasaka.- Largo de aquí, yo SI puedo cuidarlo…- esas últimas palabras de Miyasaka hicieron algo en Endo, como si alguien hubiese encendido algo en su cabeza.

\- Miyasaka… ¡Tu…!- Endo se soltó de Midorikawa bruscamente y camino hacia el rubio con intenciones violentas. Sin embargo, Ichirouta había abandonado su cama y se puso frente a Miyasaka al notar la actitud de Endo.

\- ¡No! ¡Endo no lo hagas! ¡Por favor!- Kazemaru se aferro a las ropas del rubio para sorpresa de Miyasaka.

Ichirouta había hecho un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y se aferraba al rubio ya que no podía apoyar su otro pie. Observaba a Endo suplicándole que no hiciera algo malo, que no hiciera nada de lo que se pudiera arrepentir, se podía leer en su mirada, en aquella mirada azulina que le miraba suplicante.

Endo quedo congelado en su sitio "Maldición, Ichi… si te pones así de nuevo, yo no…"

Paso un momento antes que Endo dejara escapar un suspiro, mientras Midorikawa observaba la situación algo asustado, pero se relajo al ver que Endo volteaba a verle.

\- Vámonos, Midorikawa.- le dijo el de la banda naranja.- Lamento haberlos molestado, Kazemiya-san.- volteo a ver a Hideki de reojo, ni siquiera observo a Ichirouta de nuevo, Midorikawa le dedico una sencilla sonrisa al menor como despedida.

\- Si, no te preocupes. Por favor cuídense ambos, y gracias.- se despidió Hideki con cordialidad.

\- ah… End…- Ichirouta los iba a detener, pero ambos chicos abandonaron la habitación. Además Miyasaka lo tomo por sus hombros, para sostenerlo, no podía ir a detenerlo. Por alguna razón se sintió intranquilo con la partida de Endo, que se fuera de esa manera no le gusto.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto el peliturquesa al rubio, le miro con el ceño fruncido, si estaba molesto. Miyasaka sólo le observo, no parecía sentirse culpable y tampoco tenía ganas de dar una explicación. El rubio observo a Hideki, quien también estaba extrañado por ese comportamiento, y luego volteo de nuevo a ver al menor.

\- Digamos, que nunca me he llevado bien con Endo.- respondió simplemente, le dedico una sonrisa triste a Ichirouta, quien no quiso preguntar más. Esa expresión era puro dolor, Kazemaru podía sentir aquel dolor en aquella mirada, era como una profunda herida sin sanar y que por alguna razón ardía en presencia de Endo.

Al final el rubio ayudo a Ichirouta a llegar hasta su cama. Después de eso, Taiki y Masaru no tardaron en aparecer, lamentablemente el partido lo habían perdido por tres goles de diferencia, agregándole además que aparte de Ichirouta habían tres jugadores más lesionados.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Decir que Ichirouta estaba decaído por el resultado del partido, era decir poco. Casi se palpaba su negatividad en su cuarto, Hideki lo sabía porque cada vez que entraba al cuarto de su "hijo" parecía que el mundo se hubiera acabo. Aparte de estar decaído por eso, también lo estaba por su lesión, por lo que ocurrió con Endo y Miyasaka, de los cuales no sabía nada desde ese día.

Además, no faltaba mucho para que el club de futbol de Tsuetsu se desintegrará debido a lo que habían hecho, en parte se sentía culpable por meter a aquellos chicos, que habían sido tan buenos con él, en todo esto, haberlos animados a hacer algo como eso. No quería siquiera poner un pie en su secundaria, de todas formas por esta semana no podía, pero la misión.

Dejo de leer un momento, ya que era lo único que tenía ánimo de hacer, para observar su pie vendado, ya que estaba descalzo. Debía reposar, tomar sus antiinflamatorios y así se recuperaría rápido, pero creía que tomaría más tiempo de lo que imagino. En un principio le pidió a Hideki que le curará con su tecnología, pero Hideki le había dicho que sería demasiado sospechoso, ya que todos sabían su condición. Si, tenía razón, pero ¡quería sanar ya! Había mucho que hacer.

\- ¡Kazemiya!- Kiyoshi entro a su cuarto aquella tarde de inicio de semana, parecía bastante cómodo en casa de Ichirouta y Hideki, como si fuera parte de la familia. Es que el castaño era un chico bastante extrovertido, agradable, a Kazemaru casi le recordaba a Endo en ciertas situaciones.

\- Kiyoshi, hola ¿No tenías club de baloncesto?

Demás estar decir que estaba tan concentrado con su libro, que la aparición de Kiyoshi le asustó un poco. El castaño de ojos purpuras negó con la cabeza animado.

\- Están arreglando la cancha, el capitán nos dejo a opción el quedarnos a entrenar por allí o irnos. No tenía mucho ánimo de entrenar, quiero decir… - intento explicarse Kiyoshi, se sentó en una orilla de la cama de su amigo enfermo dejando sus pertenencias en el suelo.- Incluso Taiki está algo deprimido, claro que no lo deja notar, es el capitán después de todo, pero sé que lo está.

Kazemaru se quedo en silencio, cerro su libro, dejando el marca página para no olvidar donde seguir leyendo. Sólo se quedo observando la portada, sin saber que decir.

\- Los demás chicos lesionados, también faltaron a clases, pero están bien. Recuperándose.- siguió hablando el más alto, al mismo tiempo que tomaba su bolso y sacaba uno cuadernos.- Son de Taiki, seguro que te servirán mejor los apuntes de él que los míos.- dijo con algo de vergüenza, su letra no es que fuera muy clara que digamos y tampoco es que tomará muchos apuntes.

\- Gracias.- sonrió el otro.- Gracias por haber venido.

\- Seguro estás aburrido aquí, tu padre te hace compañía, pero parece ocupado con su trabajo.

Es verdad Hideki-san había pedido libre unos días para cuidar de él, pero igual se trajo su trabajo a la casa, respondía llamadas, estaba tecleando cosas en su computador. Muchas veces refunfuñaba porque algún cálculo no le salía bien.

\- Si, pero está bien, me entretengo leyendo.

\- ¡Que aburrido eres Kazemiya!- le dijo Kiyoshi.- ¡Cierto!- el castaño se agacho para dejar su bolso en el piso y tomar una bolsa que había traído consigo.- Te lo manda Tobitaka-san.

\- ¿Tobitaka-san?- Kazemaru tomo la bolsa extrañado, dentro había un bento sellado, estaba tibio. Abrió el recipiente y allí vio comida, así es comida, arroz, con verduras, pescados, huevo, carne.

\- Dijo que debías alimentarte bien para recuperarte, así que preparo esto especialmente para ti.- exclamo Kiyoshi con orgullo por su tío, bastante sonriente.- Se ve delicioso ¿no? Creo que viene con unos palillos para que lo co… ¿Kazemiya?

Kazemaru sonreía, si sonreía, pero aún así unas gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, parecía que ni el mismo se había dado cuenta de ello. Aquel simple de gesto de Tobitaka, le había conmovido demasiado, no pudo evitar recordarlo: como Tobitaka se había unido al equipo, aquella actitud de chico malo que fue cambiando, como rápidamente mejoraba en sus técnicas de defensa, todo ello. A todos ellos, juntos y riendo.

Siendo felices. Solamente siendo ellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta, solo cuando su vista se desenfoco por las lágrimas, que se encontraba llorando y que Kiyoshi le miraba preocupado. Enseguida intento detenerlas.

\- ah…lo-lo siento.- exclamo el peli turquesa, cerro el bento y lo puso a un lado, para limpiar sus lágrimas con torpeza.

\- Esta bien, está bien.- Kiyoshi no pregunto, no era muy bueno con este tipo de cosas y creía que era mejor así, no quería agobiarlo, ya se veía bastante deprimido para asaltarlo a preguntas.- ¿vas a comerlo? Si no quieres lo comeré yo.- bromeo un poco él para cambiar un poco el ambiente

\- ¡Lo comeré! ¡Lo comeré!- le indico Kazemaru una vez estuvo tranquilo. Alejando la comida, que tan amablemente le había preparado Tobitaka, de Kiyoshi, por si intentaba devorárselo. Tenía que agradecerle la próxima que lo viera.

Al final ambos sonrieron y Kazemiya comenzó a comer feliz. Mientras, Kiyoshi le contaba el día que se había perdido en la secundaria.

**Continuará**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Por alguna razón me gusto más la primera versión que tenía de este capitulo, pero como pasaban situaciones que no me gustaban XD o mejor dicho, cosas que es mejor pasen en capítulos posteriores, lo cambie. Aunque en general, el encuentro que siempre quería que ocurriese, ocurrió aquí :3 me refiero a Miyasaka y Endo. En fin, espero que el próximo no tarde mucho xD.
> 
> Próximo Capitulo: Recuerdos del pasado (si es que el fic va como lo planeo, entonces ese será el titulo).


	28. Recuerdos del pasado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Los días pasaban lentos y monótonos para Kazemaru. A pesar de que sus nuevos amigos le visitaban, él seguía preocupado. Sobre todo por Endo y los demás, no había recibido llamada de ninguno de ellos, seguro todos estaban ocupados con el torneo y sus respectivos trabajos. Pero con quien de verdad quería hablar era con Endo, después de lo que paso con Miyasaka, parecía que incluso ellos dos (Kazemaru y Endo) se hubieran peleado.

Por otro lado, una preocupación nueva se asomaba sobre él más joven. Una noche pensaba que dormiría tranquilo, pero despertó sobresaltado, otra vez.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ese sueño?- exclamo sentándose en su cama, carraspeo un poco y observo la hora en el reloj que tenía en su mesa de noche, eran apenas las 6 de la mañana.

Aquel sueño lo molestaba, porque parecía iniciar bien, estaba conversando con alguien tranquilamente al parecer, no sabía de qué, pero conversaba con alguien o eso creía, todo era pacifico. Sólo que luego todo se llenaba de ruido, como si muchas personas hablaran a la vez, eso lo agobiaba y asustaba, porque a pesar de que se tapaba sus oídos seguía escuchándolos. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, quizás su subconsciente le estaba molestando con la misión, con todo lo que había hecho.

Por lo que aquella mañana de fin de semana, luego de desayunar, le pidió a Hideki permiso para salir, había estado encerrado en casa varios días, observando los partidos y estudiando, pero quería respirar un poco. Obviamente le había enviado a Kiyoshi un mensaje para que le acompañará, sabía que su "padre" no le dejaría salir solo, su amigo acepto gustoso hacerle compañía por un rato, y también porque quería escapar un rato de casa y de su molesta madre. Al parecer Kiyoshi había bajado sus calificaciones un poco, pero eso Ichirouta no lo sabía.

Hideki no tuvo opción, tampoco quería que Kazemaru se sintiera encerrado, no era la idea y quizás también respirar un poco de aire libre le hacía mucho mejor. Al final, después de pensarlo un poco seriamente le dejo marchar con Kiyoshi.

Así que, con muleta en mano, unos simples jeans celestes, zapatillas y playera negra, Ichirouta prometió que no iría muy lejos, de todas formas sólo quería salir a pasear, quizás ir al parque, sentarse cerca de la ribera del rio, comer algo, conversar.

\- Es bueno que salgas un poco.- exclamo Kiyoshi.- Yo me volvería loco si tuviera que estar encerrado tantos días…- exclamo casi traumado de solo imaginar aquello. Kazemiya sólo rio, le parecía de cierta forma gracioso como exageraba las cosas su compañero de clase.

Kiyoshi tenía basta puntos positivos: amigable, confiable y leal, y sumamente amistoso, por lo que era extrovertido. Kazemaru se sorprendió cuando noto que casi toda su secundaria lo conocía, aunque no sólo por sus puntos positivos, también habían ciertas cosas negativas de él: por ejemplo era un poco torpe, tenía calificaciones justas en algunas clases, le habían contado que casi hizo explotar el salón de química una vez, Como también le habían contado que Kiyoshi, el día de las preparaciones para el festival, tiro pintura sobre el representante de la clase (claro que no lo hizo a propósito), un accidente que termino en gritos y con los profesores para detener una futura pelea.

De todas formas, Kiyoshi era alguien con quien podía contar. Una caminata con él le hacía olvidar sus problemas poco cotidianos. Decidieron caminar hasta la ribera del río más cercano, que estaba a unos cuantos minutos a pie. Kazemaru caminaba con su muleta, evitando así esforzar su pie lastimado.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, sobre todo del club de Kiyoshi, quien muy entusiasmado le contaba sobre sus partidos y anécdotas con sus superiores y sus reglas que no le gustaba a Kiyoshi. Kazemaru sólo podía reír a momentos, aunque estaba preocupado por él y esa actitud de querer romper todas las reglas. Aunque el mismo Ichirouta, se dio cuenta que había roto muchas reglas por su ¿ **egoísmo**?

_"…él no lo sabe"_

\- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Kiyoshi al verlo repentinamente tan callado y también porque detuvo sus pasos repentinamente.

\- Creo que estoy cansado es todo.- mintió el peliturquesa, sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Descansemos.- exclamo alegre y jovial su compañero, Kiyoshi se trago fácilmente su mentira, este observo de un lado a otro varias veces buscando algún lugar para descansar. Kiyoshi ayudo a Kazemiya a llegar a la sombra de un árbol, donde le ayudo a sentarse.- Te traeré algo de beber.- exclamo sin pensarlo mucho y antes que Kazemaru pudiera negarse, este ya se había ido corriendo. El peliturquesa dejo escapar un suspiro, pero sonrió al final, feliz de haber conocido a alguien como Kiyoshi.

Se quedo en silencio nuevamente, no iba a conversar con él mismo, tampoco estaba loco, sólo estaba cansado y quizás preocupado. Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran con suavidad, tampoco quería dormir, simplemente quería relajarse. De alguna forma…

_"Ichirouta aún no lo sabe, cariño…"_

Su recuerdo se vio interrumpido por un movimiento a un lado de él. Abrió los ojos enseguida, seguro era Kiyoshi ya de vuelta y se había sentado a su lado.

\- Regresaste rápido, Kiyo…- detuvo sus palabras en seco, incluso aguanto la respiración, al notar como cierto castaño muy conocido por él, se había sentado en el mismo árbol.- Fu…Fudo…san.- nombro el más joven al mayor cuando recupero su voz.

Fudou vestía con ropa cómoda de sport, y mantenía una mirada serena, tranquila, pero seria. No lo estaba observando a él, miraba la distancia o más bien, estaba observando las puntas de sus pies.

\- ¿Te desperté?

Kazemaru se sorprendió por la pregunta, Fudo ni volteo a verlo, es que la última vez que se vieron ni cruzaron palabras, eso había sido en el hospital, en la habitación de Haruna. Y la penúltima vez que si pudieron hablar, habían discutido y terminado todo en pelea.

\- No estaba durmiendo… solo pensaba…- contesto con un tono débil de voz, Ichirouta desvió la mirada también, observando cualquier lugar que no fuera en la dirección donde estaba Fudo.

Akio dejo escapar un suspiro.

\- Escucha, enano…

\- ¡Lo siento mucho!- le interrumpió repentinamente Kazemaru, antes de que Fudou siquiera hablará, el mayor le miro sorprendido. Ichirouta no le dejo oportunidad para hablar de nuevo, incluso el más joven comenzó a hablar bastante arrepentido y apresurado.- Ese día no debí gritarle de esa manera, fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte, cuando sólo estaba preocupado por mí. No debí ignorarlo tampoco en el hospital, solo no quería molestarlo, ni ser una molestia por eso le pido…

\- Cálmate un poco, enano.- Fudou puso una mano en la boca de Ichirouta para que hiciera silencio, se veía muy alterado.- ¿Podrías dejarme hablar?- Kazemiya dudo poco, pero asintió y Fudou alejo su mano al verlo más tranquilo, el castaño rasco su cabello un poco, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- No te disculpes...- Akio se sentó con la piernas cruzadas para ver al menor de frente.- Él único que te trato mal fui yo, no debí obligarte ni llevarte de esa manera. Pero tú te metes en muchos problemas.- le apunto acusadoramente.- Eres un niño, no deberías haber estado en las oficinas de Senguji a esas horas, el encuentro con Ishido tampoco debió ocurrir.

\- Pero no fue mi culpa…- intento excusarse Ichirouta.- Nunca quise encontrarme con Senguji.- Akio arqueó una ceja.

\- Eres un niño, tu palabra no vale nada contra alguien como Senguji.

\- Pero…

\- Quiero que entiendas algo enano, no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Senguji y el partido de tu equipo empeoro todo…

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que empeoro todo?- Ichirouta se puso pálido en segundos, ese tono de voz que había usado Akio no le gusto para nada.- ¿Qué ocurrió con el partido?- alzo la voz Kazemaru asustado.

\- ¿Acaso no lo sabes?

\- ¿saber qué?

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

Kiyoshi apareció de la nada y le lanzo la botella (de plástico) de jugo a Akio, en plena cabeza. Este cayó al suelo por el golpe, pero se levanto enseguida, no sin que sintiera un dolor en su cabeza por aquel proyectil que le había enviado. El basquetbolista observo a Kazemiya, luego a Fudo.

\- ¿eh? Esto… pensé que era un pervertido.- Kiyoshi rió nervioso, mientras Ichirouta miraba asustado la escena, ni el mismo se imaginaba lanzándole algo a Fudo, bueno quizás si cuando ambos eran niños, pero no ahora.

\- ¡MOCOSO! ¡Que seas familiar de Tobitaka no te va a salvar de esta!- Fudou se levanto para agarrar a Kiyoshi, pero este salió corriendo antes de ser atrapado. Claro que Akio no se iba a quedar así, no iba a dejar que un mocoso cualquiera le ganará, él también era deportista, un deportista cabreado y con dolor de cabeza.

\- Esto…- intento llamar Kazemaru, pero Kiyoshi estaba más preocupado en salvar su pellejo de Fudo quien lo perseguía con instintos homicidas. Ichirouta no podía hacer mucho ahí sentado, estaba después de todo lastimado, aún si intentará algo, poco podía hacer.

Al final Fudou atrapo a Kiyoshi y rodaron por el suelo tras unos arbustos para sorpresa y preocupación de Kazemaru. Aunque pensándolo mejor, parecían dos niños pequeños.

\- ¡Oigan están bien!- grito Ichirouta desde su posición.

\- ¿Qué crees que ibas a decirle?- hablo en voz baja Kiyoshi, al ver que se habían alejado.

\- ¿eh?

\- No sabe lo que causo el partido, ninguno de los chicos heridos lo sabe, Taiki dijo que era mejor que se concentrarán en recuperarse.- hablo serio.

\- Entiendo…- si Fudou entendía. Porque sabía muy bien que era mejor que estuviera tranquilo.

\- ¡Kiyoshi! ¡Fudou-san!- grito Ichirouta al ver que no volvían.

\- ¡Si, ya vamos! … oye Kiyoshi…- Fudo se detuvo antes de irse y le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza al chico, para sorpresa del menor.

\- ¡Me dolió! ¡Bruto!- le grito Kiyoshi, sobando su cabeza.

Fudou fue hasta donde estaba el peliturquesa de cortos cabellos, sonreía victorioso.

\- Ya me vengue…- le comento simplemente, de alguna forma Akio se vería feliz, parecía un niño.

\- Fudo-san parece un niño.- no pudo evitar reír Kazemaru en ese momento, ante la mueca de victoria del castaño, que parecía bastante orgulloso de vencer a alguien menor que él. Akio se sonrojo levemente, estaba algo avergonzado por comportarse así, y sobre todo, porque el enano se lo estaba recalcando.

\- Si, es todo un niño.- se burló Kiyoshi, pero desde lejos, para no ser golpeado. Estaba detrás de un árbol, que usaba como escudo.

\- ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!- le grito Fudo, pero Kiyoshi sólo se escondió más ante eso.

Kazemaru sonrió felizmente, de alguna manera Fudo era divertido, lo mismo que con Kiyoshi. Al final, luego de una tregua silenciosa entre Kiyoshi y Fudo, en realidad Fudo se robo el jugo que había comprado el más joven a modo de pago por la tregua, así que Kiyoshi se quedo sin jugo y tuvo que comprarse otro.

Luego de todo eso, unas pequeñas riñas más, siendo mediados por Kazemiya, todos se quedaron conversando tranquilamente debajo de aquel árbol.

\- … así que el equipo de Endo parece estar haciéndolo bien.- estaba comentando Fudo, ya que el tema de conversación se había desviado hacia el torneo actual.

\- Ese tal Endo parece ser asombroso.- comento Kiyoshi, quien como no conocía a Endo, estaba algo sorprendido puesto que la primera impresión de él, había sido de que era un pervertido.

\- Me alegra saber que Endo-san está bien.- se alegro el peliturquesa, sonrió tenuemente casi se podía apreciar cierta dulzura en sus ojos. Eso no paso desapercibido por Kiyoshi ni por Fudo, sin embargo Akio se guardo sus comentario, solo frunció el ceño levemente.

\- Parece que Endo-san es importante para ti.- pero Kiyoshi soltó lo que pensaba sin dudar y de forma inocente, se veía curioso por el tema.

\- ¿eh?- se exalto Ichirouta, quien no se había dado cuenta de aquello. Llevo una mano a su fleco corto.- Es solo… como un ídolo, ya sabes, es importante para el futbol.- rió nerviosamente Kazemaru, algo avergonzado, dejando al fin su cabello en paz.

\- Es verdad que…

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTAS!- un grito abrupto hizo Kiyoshi se interrumpiera, además de una gran mano posada sobre su cabeza hizo que se sobresaltará.

\- ¡¿?!

\- Tobitaka-san.

\- oh, Tobitaka.-

Saludaron Kazemiya y Fudo respectivamente.

\- Disculpe que no los salude como corresponde, pero Kaito tiene cierta responsabilidad que cumplir.

Fudo e Ichirouta voltearon a ver a Kiyoshi, quien sudaba frió, pero intentaba reír quizás por los nervios.

\- Tu madre te está buscando.- comenzó Tobitaka con el regaño sin soltar su cabeza.- Si me disculpan, debo llevármelo. Debería estar estudiando y no aquí.

\- ¿eh? Pe-pero si aún tengo tiempo para estudiar, con fuerza de voluntad y esfuerzo todo es posible.- exclamo sonriendo con confianza Kiyoshi a su querido tío.- ¿No es así?- luego volteo a los otros dos.

\- ¿acaso eres idiota?- exclamaron a la vez Ichirouta y Akio.

\- ¡ah! ¡Qué crueles!- les grito afectado Kiyoshi.- Fudo-san es una mala influencia para ti Kazemiya.

\- El único con mala influencia para Kazemiya, eres tu.- le dijo Tobitaka.- Andando…- y comenzó a arrastrarlo consigo, si desde su cabeza, como si fuera un muñeco.

\- ¡Espera! Estoy acompañando a Kazemiya, soy su acompañante, debo asegurarme que llegue a salvo a ca…

\- Yo me aseguraré de cuidarlo.- exclamo Fudo sin mucho problema. Tobitaka le dedico una mirada seria a Fudo antes de aceptar aquello, dejo escapar un suspiro, por lo menos sabía que Fudo sería responsable y no quería retrasarse más.

\- Asunto arreglando.- exclamo Tobitaka, para comenzar a irse, y si, se iba junto con Kiyoshi, a quien seguía arrastrando.

\- ¿eh? ¡No! ¡Espera!- y entre reclamos, y lloriqueos de Kiyoshi llamando a Kazemiya por ayuda, este se alejo junto con Tobitaka que desaparecieron lentamente de su visión.

\- ¿Qué clase de rutina cómica fue esa?- pregunto Fudo una vez estaban solos, el más joven dejo escapar una pequeña pero clara risa.

\- Quien sabe.

Luego de que sus risas se apagarán con lentitud, todo quedo en silencio de nuevo, como si no tuvieran de que hablar. Pero a Kazemaru no le importaba, ese silencio no era como antes, cuando ambos estaban de alguna forma molestos. No, era un silencio más amistoso, incluso Fudo acomodo su espalda contra el árbol para descansar un poco mejor, se notaba bastante relajado. Tan relajado que sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, o el mismo peliturquesa lo notará, ya se había quedado dormido.

Kazemaru justo pensó en hablarle un poco, cuando notó que estaba completamente dormido y lo que menos quería era molestarlo.

\- Fudo...- pronuncio su nombre con suavidad y en voz baja. Era un susurro la voz que salió de entre sus labios. El también opto por acomodarse, pensaba regresar a casa, pero estaba a gusto por ahora, si pudiera realmente detener el tiempo ahora, sería bastante feliz, aunque ese deseo era demasiado egoísta.

_"_ _Tiempo... me pregunto si hay suficiente"_

Pensaba mientras parecía que el sueño lo vencía poco a poco, sus parpados pesaban repentinamente y poco rato después, estaba durmiendo apoyado en el brazo derecho de Fudo.

.

.

.

Todo se veía brumoso, a excepción por una figura, era un chico si, parecía de su estatura, de su edad. Cabellos claros, mirada oscura. Pero no lograba reconocerlo al completo, pero sentía que lo conocía, puesto que lo estaba siguiendo a algún lugar. Caminaban por un sendero poco claro, lleno de niebla, pero parecían saberse el camino de memoria, porque uno imaginaría que en cualquier momento chocarían con algo.

\- …- el chico se detuvo, abrió la boca, movió sus labios, pero ningún sonido se reprodujo. Otra vez no escuchaba nada, no podía escucharlo, pero de alguna forma sabía que era lo que quería decir. Es que acaso ¿era un recuerdo?

Lentamente aquella neblina fue desapareciendo, revelando tierra bajo sus pies, arbustos, troncos, ramas. Así es, estaban en un bosque.

\- ¡Kazemaru! ¡Kazemaru! ¡Kazemaru!

Un grito le hizo sobresaltar justo antes de que la niebla se fuera por completo y poder observar a la persona con que hablaba desde un principio. Al voltear a ver hacia atrás, a esa insistente voz que lo llamaba, todo volvió a llenarse de niebla.

_¡No!_

Volteo a ver a la persona con la que estaba hablando desde el inicio, pero ya no estaba, sólo había niebla alrededor y lentamente el lugar se llenaba de oscuridad. Las voces comenzaron a emerger de alguna fuente que no podía encontrar: gritos, llantos, no podía identificar que decían, sólo podía cubrir sus oídos con desesperación, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

.

.

.

Fudo despertó primero ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No recordaba, se suponía que iba caminando por la ciudad, era su día libre, había tomado otro camino para cambiar de ambiente, de verdad lo necesitaba después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Entonces justo mientras caminaba, vio una figura muy conocida debajo de un árbol, parecía dormir pacíficamente. Quiso acercarse, quería hablar con él solo un momento, pero no quería asustarlo, sentía que estaba tratando con un animal, pero uno pequeño, adorable, de esos que se escabullen fácilmente. Al final, termino haciendo notar su presencia casi enseguida, no dormía, solo tenía los ojos cerrados. Que idiota había sido.

Había esperado que huyera, pero no lo hizo, quizás porque estaba lastimado o simplemente porque tenía algo que decir, y si que lo tenía, tanto como el mismo tenía cosas que decirle, terminaron llegando a una "tregua". Aunque la presencia de Kiyoshi lo había dejado algo descolocado, al final no había sido tan malo, no para nada malo, sobre todo porque quedaron solos después.

Y allí estaban de nuevo, aún solos, aún no atardecía, eso quería decir que no había pasado mucho tiempo. Pero ver al menor durmiendo y apoyado sobre su brazo derecho hizo que sonriera. Sonrisa que borro enseguida de su rostro, al imaginar lo imbécil que se veía, incluso tapo su rostro con su mano, sintiéndose avergonzado por aquello.

La verdad es que después de que Fudo despertará, Kazemiya también despertó aunque algo sobre saltado, asustando a Fudo repentinamente.

\- ¿Oye... estas bien?

Pregunto Akio, un tanto decepcionado porque pensaba observarlo un poco más mientras dormía, quizás el mismo lo despertó por haberse despertado también, pensaba el castaño.

\- eh... si, lo siento lo desperté.- se disculpo un rato después el menor, como recuperándose de un susto.

\- No, ya estaba despierto… ¿tuviste un mal sueño?- pregunto Akio, como quien no quiere la cosa, tampoco quería ser tan curioso, ya habían discutido por eso antes y no quería que sucediera de nuevo. No sabía de donde había nacido esa necesidad por agradarle al enano, pero tampoco le molestaba.

\- Algo así.- contesto, sin embargo no dejo continuar hablar a Fudo.- Creo que es mejor que regrese a casa.- le dijo.- Hid... mi padre debe estar preocupado.

\- Si, tienes razón.- comento Akio, el mismo Fudo sabía muy bien que Hideki era bastante protector.- Vamos te acompañaré.- le sonrió con confianza al menor.- No es bueno que un enano este solo por allí, y además con una muleta.

Kazemaru sonrió nervioso ante eso, sabía que terminaría acompañándolo, no se negó, no rechisto, de todas formas no había nada de malo en que lo acompañará un poco más.

Así que fueron caminando, para la gracia de Kazemaru, el tema de conversación fue Kiyoshi y su forma de estudio, para luego hablar de él y como estudiaba, y finalmente Fudo tuvo que hablar de sus propios hábitos. Para sorpresa de Kazemaru, Fudo le había dicho que muy pocas veces estudiaba, pero siempre aprobaba. Bueno, Fudo siempre había sido un chico listo y lo seguía siendo ahora.

\- Algunas cosas no cambian...- murmuro Kazemaru sonriendo con nostalgia.

\- ¿Dijiste algo?

\- eh... N-no... na...

\- ¡KAZE-CHAAAN!- pudo escuchar un grito escandaloso y afligido que lo interrumpió. Pocos segundos después alguien lo abrazaba mientras gimoteaba.

\- ¡O-oye!- grito Fudo bastante sorprendido por aquello, que ni el mismo había visto venir a Fubuki abalanzarse así hacia el menor. Es mas ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cómo los había encontrado? Eran las preguntas que Fudo se hacia, se suponía que Fubuki estaría en su escuela, entrenando a su equipo.

\- Fu-fubuki-san...- por otro lado, Ichirouta no hizo nada para quitárselo de encima, es mas se veía preocupado. Fubuki vestía con unos jeans, playera blanca y un abrigo color violeta, bastante suave y cálido, pero podía sentir que Fubuki temblaba ¿Estaba llorando? Eso le preocupo bastante ¿Qué había ocurrido?

\- Consuélame, Kaze-chan...- le dijo Fubuki, para intentar robarle un beso. Pero como Fudo estaba allí, eso no ocurrió. Puso una mano encima de la cara de Fubuki para alejarlo, así que al final Fubuki termino besando la palma de Fudo.

\- ¡Oye tu, idiota! ¡Déjalo tranquilo!- le grito el castaño.

\- oh Fudo ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Fubuki, recién notando la presencia de Akio, quitando aquella mano de su cara.- ¿te lavaste las manos al menos?- le pregunto segundos después, el entrenador del Hakuren parecía bastante disperso.

Fudo estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, Fubuki siempre acababa con su paciencia, de una manera bastante irritante, sobre todo le molesto aún más que se acercará así al menor. Akio incluso, se había puesto en medio de Fubuki y Kazemiya, por si Shirou intentaba hacer alguna otra cosa al menor.

\- Fubuki-san ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ichirouta preocupado por él, sinceramente preocupado, haciéndose a un lado, ya que Fudo tapaba su visión, aún así el castaño no lo dejo acercarse, Kazemaru tampoco intento hacer a un lado a Fudo, ya se estaba moviendo demasiado con su pie lastimado.

Fubuki le sonrió al menor con tristeza, pero intentado decirle que no era nada grave. Paso un momento de tenso silencio antes de que hablara.

\- Ya no soy más entrenador del Hakuren, me quitaron mi lugar como entrenador.- parecía que sus propias palabras dolían, porque él solo decirle eso, hizo que su rostro mostrará un deje de dolor y tristeza, pero también de vergüenza.

\- Fubuki-san…- llamo Kazemaru preocupado y completamente angustiado, quería animarlo, pero no sabía cómo ¿Cómo podía animar a Fubuki alguien como él? Era solo un niño y Fubuki ya no lo era más.

\- Fubuki…- hablo por fin Fudo interrumpiendo el tren de pensamientos del menor. Fudo, que si bien se mostró sorprendido ante la noticia, había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo.- No te desanimes, sabes que no es el fin.- el castaño se acerco a él y puso una mano en su hombro para animarlo. Shirou levanto su mirada, y le miro sorprendido para luego sonreírle lentamente.

\- Fudo, gracias.- respondió.

\- El sector quinto no nos ganará, ya lo verás.- le dijo con confianza. Fubuki dejo escapar unas lágrimas para sorpresa de Fudo, sin embargo el albino sonreía.

\- ¡Fudo!- grito este para darle un abrazo, pero ahora a Akio. El castaño correspondió el abrazo a regañadientes, pero enseguida intento romperlo, después de todo a Fudo no le gustaban los abrazos. Sin embargo, lejos de poder quitarse a Fubuki fácilmente, eso no ocurrió, pues Fubuki pareció aferrarse a él.

\- ¡O-Oye! ¡Suéltame! ¡Estamos en medio de la calle!

\- Consuélame, Fudo-kun…- y nuevamente intentaba robar un beso, pero esta vez un beso de Fudo.

\- ¡Que pares ya! ¡No voy a volver a animarte de nuevo!- Fudo había puesto nuevamente una de sus manos en la cara de Fubuki, pero ahora para evitar que le robará un beso a él. Mientras Kazemaru se mantenía en su lugar, con la cabeza gacha, su corto fleco turquesa apenas cubría ambos de sus ojos.

\- El sector quinto…- susurro el más joven que se mantenía impávido ante la escena de Fubuki y Fudo, para luego apretar sus dientes con algo de molestia.

"Goenji…"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La franquicia de Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes

Pertenecen a Level 5 y su CEO Akihiro Hino.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía! Espero que haya sido de su agrado este capítulo.

**Próximo Capitulo** : [Sin nombre todavía]

 

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_EXTRA o escena post crédito(?)_

Era una noche bastante fresca, lo usual en esa época, muchos iban con abrigos ligeros, pero tampoco estaban completamente abrigados, excepto cierto individuo. Alto, seguramente un adulto ya, cuya figura estaba cubierto completamente por una larga capa oscura, apenas si se podía visualizar su rostro, pero allí estaba caminando por el parque aquella noche, un solitario parque, porque a esas horas todo estaban en sus casas, saliendo recién del trabajo o simplemente en otro lugar.

Busco un lugar bastante espacioso, pero al mismo tiempo lejos de ojos curiosos, allí había una fuente de agua. Se coloco enfrente y saco algo de su ropa, parecía una moneda por su forma y tamaño. Lanzó aquella "moneda" a la fuente de agua, parecía que solo había ido allí a pedir un deseo. Pero una tenue luz salió del lugar donde había caído su moneda.

\- Informe…

Se pudo escuchar una voz clara, de un hombre mayor, saliendo de aquella simple fuente inesperadamente.

\- Línea de tiempo estable y objetivo asegurado.- hablo el tipo encapuchado, al parecer también un hombre, de voz suave pero varonil.

\- Entonces, debes traerlo.

\- Inconvenientes se presentan, señor.

\- Sabes muy bien qué hacer con los inconvenientes y… los traidores. Tienes mi permiso para intervenir, para cumplir nuestro objetivo.

\- Entendido, será un placer.

Una vez dicho eso, la luz se disolvió con lentitud, al parecer su comunicación se había terminado. El misterioso individuo dio media vuelta para observar la luz de la luna, única testigo de aquel extraño intercambio de palabras.

\- Pero… creo que me divertiré un poco antes de seguir.- sonrió con frialdad luego de decir esas palabras, mientras se relamía los labios.

.

.

.

.

**Continuara…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente, y antes de que acabará el año, he terminado este capítulo.

Capitulo el cual quiero dedicar muy **especialmente** a **superpaulina10** (nombre de su tumblr, síganla xD), que ha leído el fic e incluso ha hecho algunos EXCELENTES y PRECIOSOS dibujos sobre esta historia, si porque es artista. Hace tiempo que quería dedicarle un capitulo de este fic y siento que este capítulo era para dedicarle, hasta le puse un post crédito en honor a marvel, porque sé que le gustan esas películas tanto como a mí. Me cae muy bien y este capítulo se lo dedico :3 **Gracias por los dibujos que has hecho! no los olvido!**

Voy a llorar de la emoción, se acaba el año ya, pero cumplí con el capitulo. Que esto aún no termina (aunque debería hacerlo), me queda tanto por explicar, y se viene lo feo…

Espero que pasen un feliz año 2019 con su familia, amigos, etc!

Nos leemos!


End file.
